


Another World, Another Chance

by klainer4ever1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alpha In training Derek, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek and Stiles are the Same Age, Dragons, Fae & Fairies, Good Peter Hale, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hale Twins, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Magical school, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 264,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainer4ever1/pseuds/klainer4ever1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary<br/>Stiles did lose everything in one night. He lost all hope. He didn’t know about the supernatural. The Alpha pack came and tore his world apart. They wanted to use his powers, but someone came and saved him. Someone who Stiles thought, he would never see again. That person saved him and took him to another world. Will Stiles find happiness ever again? </p><p>Or will Stiles lose everything again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I hope you guys enjoy the story. I do not own Teenwolf. I would love to have a beta. I have some troubles with grammar (I'm not Eng Native). I do need all the help that I can get. If anyone is offering, I would be grateful

Chapter 1

It is hard to breath. The preserve is on fire. The trees are burning to the ground and the grass has turned into ashes. You could probably smell the fire miles away. I try to stand up, but I am so afraid that my legs won’t move. Even if I could move, I wouldn’t get very far

 

There are five people in front of me, one woman and four men. All of them have red scary eyes. The woman is barefoot, with long wild hair and dirty clothes . She is giving me creepy vibes

 

 

The man on her right is huge, with dark skin. He is tall and built like a wall. He doesn’t look any saner than the woman

 

 

There are a pair of twins with light brown hair, who look to be around my age. They are built, but not like the black guy. They give me double freaky smirk

 

There is a man in the middle of the group. He looks like the leader of the group. He has dark glasses (even though it is late at night) and a cane, which means that he is blind. He removes the glasses and his eyes are white (now I am sure that he is blind). The strange thing is, he follows my every movement and he looks me in the eyes like he is able to see me.

 

These people are in desperate need of a shrink if you ask me.

 

I look down, feeling tears starting to fall down my cheeks, and I whimper. I lift my right hand to my mouth to muffle the sound. My dad is dead. They killed him before my eyes. They killed him in cold blood. I couldn’t do anything to save him. My dad was everything to me. I don’t have friends. People don’t like me or don’t understand me. My dad was everything I had after my mom died years ago. I pull him closer to my chest, and wipe my tears away so they won’t see them.

 

 

I hate them. I want them dead

 

“It is nice to meet you, Mr. Stilinski. My name is Deucalion, but you can call me Duke. Aiden and Ethan are to my left. They are twins, as you can tell. The lovely woman over there is Kali. Next to her is Ennis. He is a little scary, but don’t worry. He won’t bite much.” the blind guy says. I think he is trying to be funny. He isn't, but Ennis gives me a grin (to show me his teeth)

 

“What are you people? Why did you kill my dad?” I ask in a shaky voice.

 

“Well you see, Mr. Stilinski, we are werewolves. We are a pack of alphas, and we want you to join our little group.”

 

.

Werewolves!!! Two days ago I wouldn’t have believed in werewolves, but now I can see their red eyes and claws. They ripped my dad’s heart out of his chest. I can feel a panic attack coming close. I can’t afford to have a panic attack right now. I need to focus to survive.

 

“I’m not a werewolf so why do you need me in your group? And again, why did you kill my dad?” I ask in a voice full of hate.

 

 

“ We wouldn’t have wanted you if you are a werewolf, Mr. Stilinski. To answer your question on 'why did we kill your dad?', the answer is: we have been following you around. We realized that you don’t have any friends. Your dad would have been the only reason for you to stay in this town, so we killed him. Nothing personal.”

 

I am speechless. I open my mouth and close it again. I don’t know how to respond. They killed my dad because of me. Why?

 

 

“What do you want with me? And, did you really think that killing my dad was the best way to convince me to agree to leave with you?” I ask when I find my voice. These people are crazy.

 

“You are a spark, Mr. Stilinski, and a very strong one. With some training, you will be a very strong magic user. We need a new Emissary. We had one, but she was killed. And I don’t really remember saying anything about you agreeing to or refusing my offer. Like I said, killing your dad was the easiest solution for us. I will drag you with us, willingly or not. I want you, Mr.Stilinski, and I get what I want. ”  Duke's tone is gentle, but I am scared of him

 

I don’t want to leave with them. I am shaking, and I hug my dad closer. 'I don’t want to leave' repeats in my head, over and over again.

 

“As I said, Mr. Stilinski, you don’t have a choice in the matter.”  I hadn’t realized that I was saying it out loud.

 

“No, I won’t leave with you people. I won’t go with people who killed my dad. I rather die than leaving with dogs”

 

“ You little bitch. Duke, can I cut his tongue to teach his a lesson? ” Kali says with a snarl. She was angry. Well, too bad, because I’m mad as hell.

 

“No, you can’t, Kali. You know he would need to use his lovely voice for some spells. We don’t need a damaged spark. Dog jokes, Mr. Stilinski? I thought, you have a good sense of humor than that. It is not very original if you ask me?”

 

She crosses her arms and stays quiet. Obviously, she didn’t like the answer. She keeps giving me a look that says, 'I would kill you in a second, little human, so behave.'

 

“ Now, it's time to leave, Mr. Stilinski. We are on a tight schedule. I’m afraid we can’t stay here any longer.”

 

I shake my head, “No.”

 

He sighs. “I don’t want to hurt you, Mr.  Stilinski . I ask you to do as I say, because you don’t have a choice anymore. You are coming with us with us no matter what. I didn’t go through all this trouble for nothing.” He talks to me like I’m a five year old kid. (A five year old kid who doesn’t understand what is best for him)

 

“No”

 

He sighs again, “ Ennis, please, bring him with us. Knock him out if you have to, but be gentle.”

 

“I don’t think so. I believe the boy said 'no' to your offer, wolf. ” A female voice comes from the wood. A woman's figure emerges from the burning woods. She is wearing a dark, fitted cat-suit with a red cape and hoody. The hoody covered her eyes. I've heard her voice somewhere before, but I can’t remember the owner of the voice.

 

The werewolves ran toward the woman at an inhuman speed, but they stopped by something invincible. She gave a cocky smile to the werewolves.

 

The werewolves run towards the woman at an inhuman speed, but they get stopped by something invisible. She gives  the werewolves a cocky smile.

 

One of the twins growled, “ Mountain ash. We can’t move.”

 

Duke doesn’t give much of a reaction. He looks very relaxed and at ease.

 

“Could you remove the mountain ash, please? We don’t have time for child's play. ” Duke says in a bored voice.

 

“I will if you promise me that you will leave the boy alone. It has to be a blood oath”

 

Duke starts to look angrier by the second “I can’t and won’t do that, witch. He has a very strong spark. He might have the strongest spark in the whole country. I wouldn’t be surprised if he is the strongest in the whole world. I will tie him to me. I won’t leave this rare gem for anyone else to take it and use it against me. Know your own place, witch.”

 

The woman is still smiling, “You are right. He has a very strong spark. His spark will turn into a brilliant flame with training.” Her voice was full of pride.

 

She looks at my dad and her smile vanishes in a second. “I will not allow you to hurt anymore than you did. You killed his dad. He has suffered enough.”  she says in a hard voice. She turns her face to them. "I was willing to let you people go, but I've changed my mind. You will pay for what you did to this boy.”

 

The werewolves snarl at her. They favor her with an unforgiving look. I fear that they will kill her.

 

“Who do you think you are talking to witch,? Do you not know who am I? I’m the demon wolf and I will tear your heart out.” Duke growled and in a mocking voice.

 

She doesn’t look too worried or impressed with them. She looks around at the fire. She waves her hand and the fire dies in a second. There are only ashes and burned trees. She kneels on the ground and touches it with both hands.

 

The grass and the damage trees starts to regrow again. In a matter of seconds, the forest returns to what it was.

 

She looks around. “Well, it looks better don’t you think?” She smiles and I realize that she was asking me. All that I can do is nod.

 

She gives me a small smile, then stands between the werewolves and me. “I’m not afraid of you, wolf. A demon wolf or not, I will kill you with no difficulties at all. Do not think so little of me. It will be your downfall.”

 

The wolves starts to attack the invisible wall with force. Even Duke joins in the attack with them.

 

She laughs at them “It’s no use. Your useless attacks won’t break the barrier.”

Duke snarls at her, “I will kill you, bitch!”

 

“No, you won’t. I will kill you for what you did to the boy and his dad.” she says in a hard and rough voice, full of venom

 

“Why do you care for them? It isn’t any of your business witch, ” Duke is so mad that the veins start to pop in his neck.

 

“They are important to me wolf, I can’t forgive you for what you did to them. You killed a good man to take and use his son. You deserve to die a very painful death, ” she says as she stretches her left arm in the air.

 

“Eat dirt and die, trash!” She snaps her fingers and the werewolves burst into flames. I hear their painful screams and try to look their way, but the woman blocks my vision.

 

“Don’t look, Stiles. You don’t have to see it,” she says in a gentle voice

 

I shake my head. “No, I need to. I need to see them burn to the ground and die. I want to see them, just the way they forced me to see my dad’s death.”

 

She nods and moves away. The werewolves are trying to run away from the fire, but it is no use. The barrier is trapping them in and the fire is eating them, burning their bodies. Some try rolling on the ground to put it out, but it doesn’t stop the fire.

 

“More.” I whisper.

 

She heard me. She looks at me and I whisper again, “More.”

 

She nods and snaps her fingers again. The fire becomes bigger and hotter. Their screams start to get louder.

 

 

I repeat, “More, more, more. More. MORE!” until I am screaming the word.

 

She keeps snapping her fingers with every word. The fire keeps growing and their voices start to disappear one after another.

 

I’m having difficulty breathing and there is pain from my throat from screaming. I whisper one last in rough and pained voice, “More”. She snaps her fingers for the last time.

 

I look at the great fire before me and feel empty inside. I keep looking at them, waiting for them to make a move to prove they are alive. They don’t move from the ground. They are dead.

Finally, I look down at my dad and one word keeps coming up in my head, “Dead.”

 

My body is shaking violently. I gather my dad in my arms and bury my face against his neck. I cry my heart out. I sob and my tears keep falling down my face. I've lost him. He is dead and I’m all alone. I don’t know how long I stay like this. I don’t even feel when she touches my shoulder. I am lost in my grief.

“Oh, honey.” she squeezes my shoulder.

 

I raise my head and look at her. She has removed her hoody, so I can see her face. I am shocked. She can’t be alive. We buried her years ago. She has the same long brown hair. I can see the same moles all over her face. Her eyes haven’t changed over the years. Her brown eyes are still gentle and full of love. I haven’t see her since I was six and she was in the hospital dying.

 

“Mom.” I start to cry all over again.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to have a beta. I have some troubles with grammar (I'm not Eng Native). I do need all the help that I can get. If anyone is offering, I would be grateful

Chapter 2

 

 

“ _Mom?” and I start to cry all over again_.

 

I throw myself into her arms and cry in her arms. I missed her. I loved her more than anyone in the world. She was the sun and the moon to me. She left me broken and I resented her for leaving even though I knew she couldn’t stay.

 

Resentment? Yeah, I resented her for so long because I felt that she left me _alone in this world. That she didn’t fight harder to come back to me. And I was forced to grow up so young_. I resented and hated her for not coming back for me. I thought that when I saw my parents in the next life, I would be angry with her. I would yell and maybe hit her, but I didn’t think I would break down and cry like I used to when I was little.

 

All my anger and resentment faded away the moment I saw her, because for the first I’m not afraid of darkness. For the first time, I see the light. For the first time I’m safe. For the first time, it doesn’t feel like the weight of the world on my shoulders. For the first time I don’t feel alone. For the first time I sleep without the fear of nightmares. For the first time in so long, I’m home.

 

I shake in her arms and she shushes me “It’s ok honey. You are safe now. I will protect you. Shh”

 

I hiccup with my face pressed against her neck “They killed him and it’s all my fault. They killed dad because they wanted me. I couldn’t save him. He is dead”

 

Tears will not stop falling. I try to pull myself together, but I can’t. I remember my dad last breath and his dead eyes. Then, I start cry all over again.

 

“It isn’t your fault, honey. You didn’t ask them to hurt your dad. You loved him and I’m sure he would never blame you. You didn’t ask for it honey. It isn’t your fault.”

 

She keeps repeating, “It isn’t your fault” so I will believe her. I shake my head in disagreement.

 

She hugs me closer and whispers into my ear “ I will keep telling you it isn’t your fault until you believe me. I will not give up on you.”

 

I keep crying in her arms and don’t say anything. She would do that. She didn’t take crap from me when I was younger. She used to give me these looks (you better listen to me mister or I will spank you). I laughed a little. I felt some weight lifted off my chest.

 

I look at her and she is smiling at me. Then, the reality hits me like a wrecking ball. It is really her. She is alive. She looks a little bit older than I remember but how? How is she alive? We buried her years ago.

“Look mom, it isn’t that I’m not happy to see, but how are you alive? I mean you died years ago? Or did you really die? Or did you come back from the dead? I don’t understand anything anymore. Crazy people turn out to be werewolves and you come back to life with magic. How did you learn to do that? And…”

 

“Stiles, honey, take a breathe. I will answer all of your questions, but please breath ” She gives me an amused look and I do as I was told.

 

“There are many different supernatural creatures in the world. You didn’t know about them because they keep themselves hidden from mortals. These werewolves are crazy and bad, but please don’t hate werewolves. There are a lot of good werewolves in the world honey. It’s just that you met the bad before the good. My best friend is a werewolf and I knew her since I was a little girl. Please give them a chance to prove it to you.” She gives me a pleading look, asking me to believe her. She always told me to give people a chance.

 

My mom hates stereotypes. I remember her getting into a heated discussion with our neighbor, Mrs. William for the way she treated Mr.Ali and his family. They are Muslims and they happened to live next door to us. Mrs. William has been always rude to them and she called them killers even though, they are really good people. My mom defended them and gave Mrs. William a piece of her mind.

 

They were good neighbors. They looked after me when my mom died, but they moved out beacon hills four years later.

“I can use magic because I’m badass and cool just like batman. ” She winks at me

 

I throw my head back and start to laugh out loud. She hasn’t change at all

 

“I missed you, mom.” She looks so heartbroken by my words. I feel bad for a second and I ask her again “ Did you die mom?” I am scared of the answer.

 

“No, I didn’t”

 

If she didn’t die then, why did she leave? Why did she return after all these years? Were we not good enough for her? How did she get cured from cancer?

 

“I know what you are thinking about, Stiles, and it is not what it looks like. Please, let me explain before you jump into conclusion.”

 

I don’t know what to say. It looks bad no matter how I look at it. Either she died and came back from the dead (which is impossible) or she didn’t die, but she left dad and me to grief her fake death.

 

“I will listen, but I want the truth.”

 

She nods. “Ok, I will but give me a second to organize my thought. I didn’t expect to meet you tonight”

 

Meet? It didn’t make any sense, but I agree to give her a minute.

“Honey, I know it sounds crazy, but I’m not your mother.”

 

I get angry at her “I told you, don’t lie to me”

 

“I’m not lying, I swear. I look just like your mom, but I’m not the one who gave birth to you. I came from another world. A parallel world if you will. I’m Claudia, but I’m not your mom. She did die years ago” She takes my hand and squeezes it.

 

“Oh my god, do I look like an idiot to you? No sane person would believe this crap” I narrow my eyes at her in a challenge.

 

“Language young man. You don’t have to be rude.” She says with disapproval in her voice

 

I hang my head in shame “I’m sorry”

 

She says with a sigh, “ I know how does it sounds, but it is the truth. I’m not her, but I’m her in some way. I have been watching you grow up and I fell in love with you. I wanted to meet, but it would have been unfair to you and your dad to see my face. It would break both of your hearts. I wanted to hug, kiss and talk to you, but I didn’t have the right to do it. I wanted to do many things with you Stiles. But I had to watch from far away.” Her eyes are full of sadness and love

 

“I didn’t think for one second that I would meet you. I would check on you from time to time. I saw how lonely you were. I saw all the pain and tears and it killed me. It killed me because I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to be your rock, but I couldn’t intervene”

 

“Then why did you? Why didn’t you safe my dad?” my voice breaks at mentioning dad. I can feel myself on the edge of crying, but I hold it in.

 

“I watched over you Stiles, but I can’t do it all the time. I put a little spell on you when you were a little. It tells me when you are in a grave danger, but I wasn’t fast enough to save your dad. I’m sorry honey, ” she turns to look at my dad’s body. I swear, I could hear her heart shatter into million pieces.

 

I don’t know if I can believe her. Her story is crazy (Parallel Worlds, supernatural, and finally magic). Life was so simple yesterday, my dad was alive and my worst problem was not having friends. Now I don’t know what to do anymore.

 

“What should I do now? I don’t want to go to an empty house or I don’t want to be in the system. How do I explain my dad’s death.” Oh god, so many things to think about.

 

“Come with me” My mom’s doppelganger says

 

“What??” I am surprised. My brain stops working. She can’t be serious.

 

“Yeah, come with me. Your parents are dead and I want you to live with us. I don’t want to leave you here alone. Come with me, Stiles.” She is looking at me with hopeful eyes.

 

“ I Can’t. What if I left and destroyed realities. What are you going to with your husband and son? Oh my god, two Stiles in the same reality will be too much. We will drive you nuts ” My eyes are wide open from the image that popped in my head. One Stiles is more than enough, thank you.

 

She gives a sad smile“ Don’t worry honey, you will be the only Stiles there.”

 

I don’t like the sound of it “Why?? Did something happen to your son? Oh my god, please kill me now”

 

She doesn’t look offended. “No, honey, I can’t have children”

 

I blink once “Why? I mean my mom gave birth to me and you have magic. Can’t you get pregnant with the help of magic?”

 

“I tried everything, but it is the law of fates. The fates will give you something and they would take something else in return. I was blessed with strong magic and not being able to bear children was the price. We even tried to do the DNA spell. It is a spell where two men or women can combine their DNA to have a child, but it didn’t work.”

 

“ John and I…” she stops for a second “ we had some trouble with our marriage because of my disability to have children. I knew that John wanted to have kids. He would have been a great dad just like your dad. I begged him to leave so he can have a family with someone else but he refused.” She has a smile on her face.

 

“Our marriage did become stronger, but there was something missing. We wanted a child so bad. ”

 

“Anyway, I had an emergency situation and I was checking the parallel worlds for an answer and that was the second that I saw you for the first time.” She cups my face and looks at me lovingly.

 

“I would never forget that day. You were four years old and you were dancing, sing, and cooking cookies with your mom. You looked so happy. You were so much like John and me. You look like a mini male version of me. You have my wits, and John’s sense of humor. After that I couldn’t stay away. I had to check on you from time to time. I looked after you for years. I love Stiles and I want you to come with me ” She sounds so broken and I don’t think that she is lying to me.

 

I ask myself (Do I want to go with her? Yes. Do I have anything that stops me from leaving? No. What would I lose by leaving this world? Nothing)

 

I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. My dad is dead and I don’t have friends who would miss me. I would have a second chance to live with my mom and dad (or Claudia and John)

 

“Is your world different than mine? ” I need to know all the information before I make a decision.

 

“Yeah, there are. You see, in my world the supernatural are not hidden. Mortals do know about us and they are not scared of us. From what I watched, your mom is similar to me in a lot of ways. The same can be said about you dad and John. We are married on the same date, we met on the same day, and we have the same family members. The big differences are you and your mom’s magic. She didn’t have any but she knew about the supernatural.”

 

“So, She could have me because she didn’t have magic. Does that mean I won’t be able to have children of my own?” Duke said I have a powerful magic. I don’t like the idea of not being able to have kids in the future.

 

Mom, oh shit (this is so confusing), no, I mean Claudia looks amused “Don’t worry, Males with a strong magic can have children. Even women with strong magic can but my case is a little special. My spark is strong beyond what people might consider normal. I think your spark is a strong as mine, but you would still be able to have kids. I can’t pregnant because my spark is so strong that the fates won’t allow me to have my own kid. It's all about balance.”

“It isn’t fair” I look down. I can’t meet her eyes. She suffered for so long because of magic. I feel a finger on chin and it moves my face until I lock my eyes with hers. She doesn’t look sad or angry. All that I find is acceptance.

 

“No it isn’t, but life is never fair, ” She says with a shrug.

“Do you resent your magic?”

 

“No, I don’t. It is part of me. I did have a hard time because I wanted to be a mom. It wasn’t in the cards for me. I accepted my fate long ago. Please, don’t feel bad for me. I have a great live and I hope that you would be part of it. ” She says with a smile.

 

“You said that fates gives and take. If it gave me a strong spark just like yours, then what did it takes from me? Did I lose my parent because of magic?”

 

“No, fates don’t kill people just because they have strong magic. Your parents died because it was their time to leave this world. The fates will make your life a little bit harder than the rest of the world because with great power comes great responsibility. This is our gift and sadly it is our curse. ”

 

“Mom, did you just quote Spiderman?”

 

She throws her head back and starts to laugh “yes, I watched it while I was watching over you.”

 

“That’s so cool and creepy at the same time.”

 

“So will you come with me? ”

 

I make up my mind. I have nothing left here so, why should I stay in a world with no parents. I could be with Claudia and John and have the family that I wished for. Also, I’m scared that someone like Duke will find me and I won’t be able to defend myself. I can’t go through that ever again. I need to learn to use my so-called spark

 

“Yes, I will but only if you teach me how to use my magic. I don’t want to be helpless ever again.”

 

She laughs and throws her arms around me. She gives me a fierce hug like she is scared that I would disappear “Oh honey, you won’t regret it I promise.”

 

I hope so, I can’t lose her and dad ever again

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to have a beta. I have some troubles with grammar (I'm not Eng Native). I do need all the help that I can get. If anyone is offering, I would be grateful


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the Kudos and love. It means so much to me. I'm still waiting and hoping someone will offer to be a beta to my story.

Chapter 3

 

I look at my dad's body. I still can’t believe that I lost him. I feel all the grief, sadness, and anger hit me all at once. I hate these werewolves for killing him. I hate them for taking him away from me. I close my eyes and Send a prayer to my mom. I always feel her close to me when I’m sad.

 

Her last words were. “ _I will always be in your heart, sweetheart. I will be on your side always. I will be your guardian angel, my little spark ”_

 

It was what she used to call me (My little spark). Well, obviously, mom knew more than she let on about the supernatural. I wonder if dad knew about it or not. He was as surprised as me to see the alpha pack, but I can’t be sure.

 

I sigh and feel all the fight leave my body. It has been one of the worst days of my life and that include traveling for more than twenty-four hours (by airplanes, yes, we had to jump around from one to another) to Poland to visit my grandparents. It was a pure hell for a kid with ADHD. We didn’t know about ADHD at the time.

 

My dad went crazy and tried strangling me. “ _I SWEAR TO GOD STILES, IF YOU DON’T STOP MOVING AROUND AND SHUT UP RIGHT NOW. I WILL LEAVE YOU ON THE STREETS OF PORTLAND FOR THE DOGS TO BITE_.” but mom saved me.

 

I didn’t listen to him of course so, he ran after me with a shoe in his hand all over the airplane. My mom was laughing so hard that she could not breath for a whole five minutes. After that horrible flight, my parents took me to a doctor in Portland and diagnosed me with ADHD. My dad couldn’t and wouldn’t handle me on another airplane trip, so he made me stay up all night (From Portland to USA). I slept the whole flight and my dad promised himself and me to never go on an airplane with me again. He kept that promise.

 

I start to laugh at the memory. It was one of my happiest memories. We were a family. I didn’t think I would lose them so young, but I did. I wipe away my tears with the back of my hand.

“Good memory?”

 

“Yeah, the best ” I nod slowly at her.

MD (Mom’s doppelganger as I call her in my head) squeezes my shoulder “Are you alright Honey? Do you need more time? ” I can read between the lines “Are you ready to say goodbye to him” Am I read? No, I’m not. I wasn’t ready when I lost mom and I will never be ready to say goodbye to him.

 

“I don’t want to bury him here. Can we take with us and bury him in your world? Please? I want to visit him when I can.”

 

“I’m sorry honey but we can’t. I can’t take a dead body with me between parallel worlds. I’m not allowed to do it ” She apologizes

 

“That’s alright. He always said that he wants to be buried with my mom. I will respect his wishes.” He always said that mom was his soul mate and he wants to be with her in the next life also.

 

MD nods “John and I have the same arrangement.”

 

“I guess there are not a lot of differences between the four of you ” I roll my eyes and she laughs softly at me.

 

“What about them?” I nod toward the corpses of the alpha pack.

 

She doesn’t look so pleased when she looks at them. “Where is the cleaning squad when you need one? I don’t know, honey. They don’t deserve to be buried for what they did. I sure they hurt a lot of people. So, What do you think we should do? ”

 

They can rot in hell for all care. They don’t matter to him. I doesn’t think I’m a cruel person, but I’m not a forgiving one either. I can’t forgive people who hurt the ones he love. I can’t forgive them, but I can’t leave them here for anyone to find them.

“We can’t leave them here. We have to hide them. People will think my dad killed them since they don’t know the truth. I don’t want to spoil my dad's good name. They took my dad’s life, but I will not allow them to destroy his good reputation. ”  I Said with a hard voice.

 

MD smiles at me. She cups my cheek “you are a good son. Your parents would be proud of you.” She moves until she stands above them. She waves her hand at the corpses and they start to disappear into the earth. Then, she kneels down and touches the ground. Flowers grow and blossom from the spot where the Alphas’ bodies were. The flower is called wolfs bane and they are poisonous to wolves. MD has a scary sense of humor, but I like it.

 

She did the same thing with my dad when we arrived to the graveyard. His body disappears into the ground. MD touches the gravestone and white roses start to rise from the ground and surround the stone. They are so beautiful. It is so strange to stand in front of mom’s grave while my mom’s look alike standing next to me. My life is getting weirder by the second.

 

My vision start to blur because of my tears. I wipe them away. I promise myself to not cry anymore. They are dead. I can’t do anything about it, but they wouldn’t forgive me if I lost myself to grief. They would want to live and move on.

 

I reach blindly to MD hands and grab it. “I need the strength to be strong to move on with my life, but I don’t have right now.” I let out a shaky breath and continue.

 

“Please, I need your help because I don’t know how to live without them anymore.” I can’t hold my tears. They are falling without my permission. I can’t even keep the promise to stop crying for them. I can’t stop my tears because I’m shaken to my core. She pulls me into a hug “oh honey, I will. I will help you with everything that I can. Let it out. Cry your heart out. It is the only way to heal.”

 

And the dam is broken. I begin crying and sopping violently. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her closer. I bury my face in her neck. She runs her fingers through my hair and hugs me back.

 

I don’t know how long we stayed like that. It could be for seconds or minutes or even hours. All I know that I’m exhausted and I want to get out of here. I step out of her hug and grab her hand instead.

“Let’s get out of here, but I want to take some stuff with me if it’s alright”

 

“Alright, close your eyes and I will teleport us to your house” I do as I was told

 

“Don’t let go of my hand, ” I squeezes her hand to assure her that I’m ready.

I feel the ground disappear from underneath me for a second and then, my feet hit the ground. Of course, like a true Stilinski I lose my balance and bust my ass.

 

MD gives me an adoring look and offers her hand. “ I’m fine. Believe me, I fell so many times that I’m used to it by now. I’m so clumsy. You will regret asking me to stay with you. I will properly destroy every vase that you have within the first week, so here is my warning. If you have an expensive vase, hide it from me. It won’t survive.

 

MD is trying to hide her smile, but she is failing miserably. “I will keep that in mind honey. Thank for the warning. ”

 

I shrugs and enter the house. The house is small but it has a warm,and homey vibe to it. The walls are painted with soft beige color. There are pictures on the walls. The ugly green couch is facing the old T.V. It isn’t much, but it is home.

>“Stiles honey, do you have a travel bag? It don’t have to be big. A medium size would be perfect. ”

 

I nod “ there is one in the coat closet by the door.”

 

“Alright, go to your room and I will be with you in a second.”

 

I go to my room and start to get my stuff. I grab my laptop and all my books because I’m not leaving any of them here. I take out some my favorite clothes and throw them on the bed. I look under the bed and find what I’m looking for. It is a big box.

I open it to check if something is missing. The box contains three Albums, my mom’s recipe book, Jewelry box, and my mom’s favorite perfume. I used to keep the box hidden from my dad. My dad would cry every time he sees something that belonged to her. The first two years of her death were difficult to say the least.

 

MD enters the room with a travel bad in her hand. She lays it on the ground. She starts to draw a symbol with a sharpie on the bag. It is a circle with a not in the middle.

 

“It’s ready,” she says as she opens the bag. She grabs everything on my bed and throws it inside. I didn’t think that the bag was big enough to hold all my stuffs. What did surprise me is, my stuff disappears the second they touch the bottom of the bag. “Oh my god, it’s like Hermione's bag from the harry potter and the deathly hallows. It’s so cool. It would have my life so much easier in school. I can’t tell you how many times my books almost broke my spine. I feel like I’m an old man already” I grab the bag and start to shake it. The bag didn’t weigh a thing.

 

“Yes, I do know. Magic books are usually big and super heavy, so, this glyph is very helpful.”

 

“I’m done here, but I need a couple of things from downstairs and I will be ready to go.”

 

We leave my room and go to the living room. I take some books, my favorite movies and some framed pictures from the wall. I look around to check if I want to take anything with me. I feel sadness creep into my heart. I’m going to leave home and I won’t come back.

 

“I’m ready”

 

“Ok, grab my hand, don’t let go.”

 

“Ok mom” both of us are surprised by my answer. I don’t know what to call her, but calling her mom does feel natural to me. I look away and blush

 

“You don’t have to call me that Stiles. I would love for you to call me mom, but only if you are comfortable with it”

 

“I’m comfortable with calling you mom. I don’t know why, but it feels right and technically you are my mother. It doesn’t mean that I don’t love my biological parents. Its just…” I stop for a second to gather my thoughts. I don’t want her to get the wrong idea

She gives me an understanding look “Take your time honey.”

 

I sigh “I want a new start with you and dad. I mean John. You are so much like her that I can’t tell the difference. So in a weird way, you are my mother. I don’t think I can live with you and call you by your name. It would be so weird to me. It is cool if you don’t want me to call you mom. I will understand. I mean… oh god, it is so embarrassing, please tell me to shut up.”

 

She kisses my cheek “ I would be honored if you call me your mom” Her eyes sparkle with unshed tears. I know it means a lot to her.

 

I hold her hand “It would be better if you close your eyes and please don’t let go. I won’t be able to find you if we get separated.”

 

I nod and look around for the last time. I close my eyes and whisper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the Kudos and love. It means so much to me. I'm still waiting and hoping someone will offer to be a beta to my story.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *knock* *knock* Is there anyone here. I need help plz T_T. Could someone be my beta. 
> 
> Anyway, thx for all the love and support. I would love to hear your opinions about the story. 
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

 

I can feel the pull. I can feel the second that we left my world. Mom said it would be better if I keep my eyes close, but I want to see. I know I shouldn’t, but my curiosity always wins. So, I open my eyes and it takes my breath away. It looks like we are swimming under water, but we don’t get wet. There are clouds underneath us. The clouds look so soft and white that I want to touch them. I am taken back by the clouds that I look up. I can see the surface of the water and I am shocked again because I can see clearly in the waters. I can see a clear sky with no clouds and stars scattered everywhere. It is the most beautiful thing I saw in my whole life.

There is a school of small creatures swimming before us. They have blue skin, cute elfish ears, and big black eyes. One of them leave his group and swam toward us. He or she is dancing in the air in front of me. It looks like he/ she is having the time of their life. I’m going with male just to make my life easier.

“Hey little guy, what is your name?” he doesn’t answer. He looks at me and starts to laugh. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and leave to follow his friends.

“I thought I told you to keep your eyes close, but I should have known better.” She doesn’t look mad which is good.

“I couldn’t help myself. It isn’t every day that you travel between parallel worlds. I want to see and learn everything I can. Knowledge is power.”

“Yes, knowledge is power, but it could have been dangerous. There is no point of knowledge is you are dead. Especially with magic, learning magic without supervision or a teacher could get you killed. ” She gives me a look that says ‘you better listen to me or you will get hurt.’

I try changing the topic “ Why is the world backward? There are clouds under the water. Well, I see clearly here so I can’t really call it water. What are these blue creatures? They are so cute can I keep one of them?”

 

Mom giggles and squeezes my hand “one question at a time Stiles. I can’t keep up with you honey.”

 

“We call this place ((in between)) or ((Purgatory)). I don’t know why the world is backward here. It was a little bit strange for me also. It is just the way it is I guess. Nobody has an answer for this question. In the other hand, the clouds represent the unclear future. This is the connecting point between worlds. Every world has a different future than the other. There are so many possibilities that the future is clouded literally. ”

 

“The water as you said it isn’t real water. Its job is to keep the clouds at the bottom. The water makes the cloud little bit heavy, so it will keep sinking. Also, this is a warning, don’t go to the surface. ”

“Why?”

“I will try explaining it as best as I can. Clouds represent the future, water represents the present, and finally, the air represents the past or more accurately it is the world of dead. If any part of your body leave the water, you will be dead in a second. ”

I swallow hard, “Ok, get it. Air is bad. Super bad. Stay away from air as far as you can.”

“That is why I told you learning magic on your own is a dangerous thing. When we do start magic training, please honey, listen to me. I just want to look out for you.”

I sigh, “I can’t promise that I will listen to your warnings, but I promise to try to as much as I can.”

She smiles “I was like you when I was younger. I wouldn’t listen to my instructors and I used to get into troubles all the time. But, I learned a lot from my mistakes and dangerous situation. I learned to think on my feet and not to make the same mistake again. Don’t be afraid to make mistakes, Stiles. Fear isn’t evil; it only allows us to learn our own weaknesses. When we learn our weakness, people can grow stronger and kinder”

We stay quiet for a few seconds. I keep thinking about her words. Her words make sense to me. I’m not afraid of my mistakes (never was and never will be). I learned from a young age that mistakes do push you to be a better person. I learn how to take care of my dad by making a mistake after the other. I learn how to cook, how to wash clothes, and how to clean the house all by myself. It was hard in the beginning. God, did I make mistakes. I almost burned the house down way too many times.

“You didn’t tell me about the little people? Can I have one? Please, my mom didn’t believe in having a pet in the house. It isn’t that she didn’t like animals, but it is a lot of responsibility. She owned a cat and it broke her heart when it died.”

“Well, these are what we call blue Imps. They do live in this world. They are cute creatures as you can see, but you can’t bring them with you to the real world. They won’t survive.”

 

“What do you mean they won’t survive? I can help them survive. I will take care of them.”

“Stiles, they can’t leave their world, and if they did they would turn into dust within seconds. ”

I’m not happy with her answer, but I have to accept it.

 

“Do you have more questions?”

 

“Yeah, what do you need which world is your world? ”

“I can’t tell the difference between the worlds, but I can feel my world. Before you enter Purgatory”, a sorcerer has to have an anchor to guide him or her back. If you don’t have an anchor, it would be impossible for you to return home. Travelling between worlds is a tricky and dangerous business. Speaking of returning home, we have arrived. Now, we will dive into the clouds so close your eyes and mouth. It isn’t a request, Stiles. I mean it this time.”

I nod “Ok, I promise.” I take a deep breath, then I close my eyes. I can feel her pulling me down. I don’t open my eyes or mouth. I always wondered what clouds taste like.

After a few seconds, I feel the solid ground beneath me. Thank god, I don’t break any bones. I wait for her to tell me it is safe to open my eyes.

“Honey, you can open your eyes, ” I can hear the laughter in her voice. I can feel the blush all over my face. I must look ridiculous. I open my eyes and it feels like a dream come true. I’m in the middle of a huge library. I feel like I’m Bella from the beauty and the beast. Now that I think about, it does look the exact replica.

“Wow, I feel like Bella ” I say in a breathless voice

Mom laughs and throws her head back. “ Thank you and you are right. I did the same replica because…”

I cut in “It is your favorite Disney movie. I know.” I look her in the eyes and I’m captivated by her brown eyes. Her eyes are so full of love and it is directed toward me. How much did I miss those eyes?

 

I can’t look at her eyes anymore. So, I look around the library. I get a feeling that this place will be my favorite room. My mom and I used to talk for hours about this library. How it would be so cool to turn it into reality. I got my love for books and knowledge from her.

“I can’t believe that you designed it to look like Bella’s library. I used to dream about finding this place. It is a dream comes true. I will never leave this room. ”

 

“I’m happy that you approve of my little piece of heaven.”

 

We can hear footsteps from the hall, then someone opens the door. “Claudia? Are you there? ”

I am rooted to the floor. I am so shocked that I can’t move or talk. I knew that I would meet him but not this soon.

My dad’s doppelganger stands before us in his white shirt and dark straight jeans. He looks a lot younger. He doesn’t have as many wrinkles and looks more in his middle forties than fifty. He looks fit and in shape.

 

He looks at his wife, then our eyes met. His eyes get wider and I could see the shock in them. He recover quickly and he looks angry, but not at me. He turns to his wife “Claudia, What in god’s name did you do? You brought him here with you. He has family and you can’t do as you please” oh god, it is his voice.

I don’t know I am moving. One second I was standing, the next I was running toward him. I reach him and slip my arms around him and bury my face in his chest. I don’t know what I’m doing. I know he isn’t really my dad, but I can’t force myself to move away. My body start to shake and my vision blur from tears. I start to sob and hold him closer. My legs give out and I start to fall, but he catches me. He pulls his arms around me and I drag him to the ground with me. I can’t let him go.

I don’t hold my cries in. I saw him die before me. I thought I would never see him alive and well. I lost all hope of seeing his gray eyes one more time. But now, I have a second chance with them. I can have the family that I wished for. I used to wish upon falling stars and in every birthday. I used to wish and wish until I gave up hope. After so many years, my wish has finally come true. They are here with me

I can feel him moving his hands up and down my back. He hushes me and says, “It’s alright.” “You are save with us” “Nobody will hurt you.” He keeps repeating these sentences to me over and over again.

After a while, I calm down myself, but I won’t let him out of my hug. I think I freaked him out. God, he will think that I’m insane or unstable or can’t control emotions.

“I’m sorry, I must have freaked you out with my crying ” I say without moving my face from his chest.

He chuckles “Don’t worry about it, son. With that one, I’m used to the drama by now.” He points his finger at mom.

I look around. She tries to wipe out her tears as fast as she can without me noticing but sadly it is a little bit too late.

 

She looks offended “Well, excuse me for making your life so much fun with my drama. Your life would be so boring without me dear. ” She crosses her arms over her chest.

 

He rolls his eyes, “Of course dear. You are anything but boring” his voice is dripping with sarcasm.

She narrows her eyes “Be careful, dear, or you will sleep on the couch again.”

His eyes get wider and his mouth hangs open from the shock. I can see the fear in his eyes. “Honey, be reasonable, I’m old and my back can’t handle the couch anymore.”

“If you don’t want to sleep on the couch, then behave.” She says with a smirk.

I start to laugh out loud. I can feel the pain in my stomach from laughing. It has been so long since I laugh this hard. I am having difficult breathing. I can’t get enough air into my lungs. I wipe my tears away and smile at them. They smile back at me. They are sitting on the floor next to each other while facing me. I feel safe with them. I have no fear.

“I can’t tell you that it has been so long since I laughed this hard.”

“I’m happy that our marriage problem is a laughing matter.” He spoke dryly, but I could see the sparkle in his eyes. He is joking.

>Mom hits him on the shoulder. “Don’t be mean to the boy, John. He went through hell.”

I can feel all blood drain from my face and the fear creeps into my heart. What if he doesn’t want me? He didn’t look to please when he saw me. Will he ask mom to send me back? No. No, I don’t want to. I want to live with them. I just found them and I can’t lose them again. I feel so cold and scared.

Someone is shaking my shoulder “ Son? Are you alright?” They looked so worried.

 

I nod and tell them “Bad memories, that all.”

 

They give me an understanding look and dad stands up and says “ Well, we might as well have this conversation while sitting on something soft.”

He moves toward the couch in the library. He and mom take the loveseat while I sit on the sofa that is facing them.

 

“Well, tell me what happened tonight?” Dad asks.

I look at my shoes and stay quiet. I don’t want to remember. “Could you please tell him, because I can’t do it. The wound is too fresh for me, ” whisper in a broken voice.

I hear her telling everything that happened. How she felt that I was in danger. She told him about my dad's death and who did it. She also told him about her offer. I don’t know how I did it, but I hold my tears back.

He stays quiet for a couple of minutes and I get more scared with every passing second.

I break the silence “Do you want her to send me back?”

Mom stands up and yells, “No, I will not send him back John. He doesn’t have anyone. The poor boy lost his parents and I will not stand by and let him suffer.” She says hard, angry, and unforgiving voice.

“Claudia…” He tries to speak, but she cuts off his sentence.

“Don’t you ‘Claudia’ me!! I will not turn my back on him. You know how much I love him, John. I know that you love him too. We would stay up all night looking at him, and wishing that he is ours. We saw him when he was two and now he is sixteen. We loved him his whole life and he is here. He is real John. You can’t ask me to give him up. I won’t.”

He holds her hands “I don’t want you to, but as much as we love him, Claudia, we can’t force him to love us back. Twisting his arm into staying here isn’t the answer. ” He tells her so kindly.

“She is not twisting my arm. I want to stay with you guys.” I am shocked with how strong and sure my voice is.

They look at me. Mom has tears in her eyes. She gives me a watery smile and her eyes are full of love and passion.

 

There is hope in dad’s eyes, but it is kept at bay. He doesn’t allow himself to hope.

 

“ I know that I should be scared and creeped out by you guys watching over me since I was two years old, but I’m not. I mean, I kind of understand. I would totally check on other parallel worlds if I knew how to do it. I don’t have my parents. Both of them are dead and you guys don’t have a kid. I know I’m not perfect, but I want to be your son. We are both looking for something that the other can offer to us. We want a family, so why don’t we become one. ” I shrug

I take a long breath and continue, “I do love you, both of you. You are so much like my parents. You guys pick on the stupidest things. You love each other just as much as they did. Your love is true and I can tell. I know you are not them, but I’m grateful that I met you, because I wasn’t planning on living in a world without my parents. I can’t be alone. I lost my parents once. Please don’t force me to leave. Please, dad” my voice breaks when I beg him.

Mom runs to me with open arms. She hugs me and she is rocking back and forth. I can feel her tears on my temple. “It is okay, honey. You are here with us and we won’t let anyone take you from us.” She rubs her hands on my back.

I feel someone hug me from the back around mom and I. I can feel him burying his face againt the back of the skull. “Jesus kid, we want you here. We won’t force you on anything. If we are what you want then, we are more than happy to have you with us.”

We hug each other for what it feels like hours. I don’t want to move from my safe place. With their arms around me, it feels like they are protecting me from the world. We are a family. We might have been broken when we met, but we are healing each other.

_._

I look at my dad. He is smiling at me with a familiar smile. Yeah, he is my dad and I want to call him dad. I hesitate for a second, but I gather my courage and ask him “Can I call you dad?”

He gives me a blinding grin. I can see the happiness in his eyes. He was waiting for someone to call him dad for years. Well, lucky for him. I’m finally here.

 

“I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way son.” He ruffles my hair

 

_________________________________________________           _________________________________________

 

Many miles away, a young man with black hair and hazel eyes is looking at the moon while playing the violin. He doesn’t know that his life will turn upside down because of a boy from another world. They were meant to be. They will find each other. But for now, the young man with hazel eyes keeps playing to the moon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *knock* *knock* Is there anyone here. I need help plz T_T. Could someone be my beta. 
> 
> Anyway, thx for all the love and support. I would love to hear your opinions about the story.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! the chapter! I'm asking if anyone willing to be my beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! the chapter! I'm asking if anyone willing to be my beta

 

_He gives me a blinding grin. I can see the happiness in his eyes. He was waiting for someone to call him dad for years. Well, lucky for him. I’m finally here._

 

_“I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way, son.” He ruffles my hair_

 

Mom wipes away her tears. She gives us a smile and stands up “Alright boys, I don’t know about you but I’m starving. Let’s go to the kitchen to eat something.”

She claps her hands and her clothes start to mold and change shape like a clay. The black cat suit with the red cape and hoody change into a light yellow sunny dress. She gathers hair wavy brown hair and drops it over her left shoulder.

 

Mom does a slow spin and winks at us “So, what do you think?”

 

“You look as beautiful as you were when I met you for the first time.” You can see the love in their eyes.

 

I fake throwing up “I see you are acting the same disgusting puppy love in every parallel world”

 

They do laugh at me “Well, puppy love is better than fighting all the time. You will understand when you fall in love” Dad says in confidence.

 

“ Oh thank you love for reminding me.” Mom slaps her hand over her forehead. She gives me a smirk. I have a bad feeling about what will happen next. I know that smirk way too well. It is the smirk of doom. My biological mother (Aka. BM) used to give it to my BD (Aka. Biological Dad) the same smirk, when she was planning something scary.

 

“Honey, I know that you didn’t have girlfriend or boyfriend. Totally not judging by the way.”

 

I don’t like where this is going. I have a bad feeling about it.

“So, I’m positive that your dad didn’t give you the sex talk. Well honey, luck for you I’m here.” She gives me a shit-eating grin. I am so shocked that I don’t say anything. My brain is totally turned off, so I can’t process what she is trying to say.

>“You see, honey, I have to teach you how to use condoms. It is not really hard. You open-”

 

Thankfully my brain stats to work again. I close my eyes and plug my ears with my fingers. "I can't hear you, lalalalalalalalala –"

 

They are laughing at me. Dad is having trouble breathing and my mom is holding her stomach.

“You are the devil, woman” I narrow my eyes at her.

 

“I can’t tell you how long I wanted to give my kid the talk. John thinks I’m crazy because most people are terrified of the talk. I think it is funny.” Dad is shaking his head at her.

“Dear, you said something about food.”

 

“Yes!!! Let’s go eat. I’m starving from all the magic that I used today.” Mom is skipping to the door. She is just the same. I’m so happy that she is so much like my biological mom. My mom used to do a lot of strange things and she didn’t change herself for anyone. “ _People won’t like the real you if you pretend to be someone else. And if they don’t like you for who you are, then they are not worth you time, baby”_

 

“Let’s go, son” Dad says.

 

My mouth gets dry, so I swallow hard. I’m so happy that he accepted me and called me ‘son’. I was so scared that he didn’t want me.

I run and grab his hand. “I hope this is okay” I look away and wait for him to tell me ‘no’ and remove his hand. I don’t want to make him uncomfortable, but I can’t help myself and want be close to him. I’m so scared to let him out of my side.

 

He squeezes my hand “More than okay” My shoulders drop and I let out a breath that I didn’t know that I was holding. He is smiling at me and I smile back.

I look around and we are in a long hall. The walls are painted with soft beige and white colors. The doors are while as well. There is a huge window at the end of the hall.

 

I look out of the window and Holy crap. We have A HUGE backyard. A garden full of different flowers and trees.

>“HOLY CRAP!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE RICH.” My mouth is hanging in the air and my eyes are wide open. I look at dad and he looks amused and slightly uncomfortable.

“Yes, well both of us have jobs that pay well and Claudia comes from old money. My family does have money, but nothing close to Claudia’s family.”

“Wait, I have grandparents?”

 

“Well of course, you have grandparents, Stiles. Your parents didn’t just appear from thin air. I think Claudia is right. We need to have the talk if you don’t know where babies come from.” He rolls his eyes and I can tell he is barely holding in his laughter.

I flush “I do know where babies come from. I just, I never met my grandparents. My dad’s parent died in an accident when he was really young and mom’s parents refused to leave Poland. We didn’t have the money to visit, and they died when I was really young.”

“And ,please, can we never ever have the talk. My dad gave me the talk once and it was a horrible experience for both of us. I don’t want to go through that ever again. I swear to god, if you try to give me the talk, I will run away and never come home.”

It looks like dad can’t hold his laughter anymore. He laughs a real laugh.

“You have a really good laugh. I will try to make you laugh all the time.”

 

“Don’t I have the same laugh as your dad did? We are basically the same person.”

 

“You do. It’s just that my dad didn’t laugh a real laugh since my mom died. He took it so hard. He loved her and refused to date again. Dad told me couple of time, that mom used to joke about his wish to have crazy sex with young women to be young again. He never did. I told him many time to go date, but he said _[Your mom was it for me. I don’t and can’t love anyone else]”_

“Yeah, She is. ” He gives a dreamy look. It is creepy to see it on dad’s face. I don’t realize that we reached the kitchen until I hear the voice of someone singing.

The kitchen is huge. It is three times the size of my old living room. It has huge windows. My hands are itching to use it.

 

Mom is singing, and dancing around while things (Foods, knifes, and plats) floating around with her magic. They are following the movement of her finger She is in the zone and is having so much fun.

I can not wait to learn how to do magic. It looks like so much fun. I can’t wait to find loopholes in laws of magic. It will be a challenge and I love a great challenge. I will redefine magic. Magic is the reason why these great and kind people couldn’t have kids. Mom’s spark is so strong and me being here is a proof of how strong she is. Magic is a tricky little thing. You can’t have something without giving something up.

I frown for a second. A thought crosses my mind and I don’t like it one bit. You have to give something up to be able to do crazy spell or giving something up to have strong magic. I hope that I’m wrong, because if I’m right then….

 

“Mom, I wan-”

 

“Yes, honey, the food will be ready in couple of minutes. Please wait ” She doesn’t look away from food. She waves her hand and vegetables fly from the fridge. The vegetables almost hit me on the face. Thank god, dad saves me by pulling me back.

“Claudia, be careful. You almost rearranged Stiles’ face with your damned rabbit food.”

 

“I’m sorry, honey. I will be more careful” she apologizes and looks little bit embarrassed.

“Could you put everything down, mom? I want to ask you something really important and I really don’t want the food to blow up or something” I was kind of nervous and scared of her answer.

 

“Alright, have a seat” She waves one more time and every item lands gently on the kitchen island.

“Please promise me that you will be honest. I need you to tell me the truth okay.”

She looks a little bit worried and nods“ I will, honey I promise.”

 

I bite my lip “Did you give up something to bring me? From what I understand, great magic requires great cost. You couldn’t have kid because you are so powerful. I think bringing someone from another world or reality is something not everyone is capable of. So, please tell me what you gave up to bring me here.”

 

I need to know. I need to know the price she paid to bring me here. I need to know if I’m worth it. I thought she would be shocked, but she is smiling at me and she looks so proud.

“I knew you would figure it out on your own, but I never thought you would do it so soon. ”

 

Dad ruffles my hair “Well, he is our son so, I’m not really surprised.”

“You knew!!”

 

“Of course, I knew, kid. I have been married to this nut case for years. I know a lot about magic from her and I need to be informed about everything that is related to supernatural to be good at my work”

“What do you do?” I say with interest

 

“I will tell you about both of our jobs in a little while. I want to hear the answer as well. I was going to ask her when we are alone but I will hear it with you.”

 

“Do you really want to know? ” She asks and I can tell that she doesn’t want to tell me.

 

“Yes, I do”

 

She nods “You are right about not everyone having the ability to do it. To be more accurate, not a lot of people can travel between the worlds. I had to give up something to bring you with me and I’m willing to do it all over again.”

 

She looks me in the eyes. I don’t see regrets or sadness for what she lost. She accepted the sacrifice that she had to make to bring here. I feel so happy. I am so happy to have someone who is willing to do anything for me. I had to grow up quickly when my mom died. I haven’t been a kid since she died. I had to take care of my dad for so long. I never resented dad for breaking down after losing mom, but I missed being a kid and teenager. Now, I have people who can take care of me and I won’t feel bad.

It looks like they are more than capable to take a kid in. They are filthy rich. I don’t have to worry about bills, and mortgages anymore. I can be silly and live my life. But first, we have to finish this conversation.

“Ok, so what was it?”

She takes a breath in and lets it out “I gave up the first time John said I love you to me. It was one of my closest moments to my heart.”

“No” I whisper and put my head in my hands. I feel so sick that I almost throw up. Why didn’t I ask before I said yes? She gave up her memory. They love each other so much. I’m sure the moment was special to her. She had to give up that moment up for me.

Gentle arms wrap around me “It’s alright honey. I don’t regret it.”

“How can you not regret it? It was an important moment between you two. It was the moment he told you about his love. It must have meant so much because I’m here.”

“It was important because it was the first time, but, honey, John tells me ‘I love you’ everyday. He reminds me of his love everyday. It doesn’t define our love and it doesn’t make his love any less by giving it up. They are just words honey. He shows his love with every touch, and kiss. I would give up anything for you.” She kisses a gentle kiss on my temple.

“She is right, son. I don’t care about it. I don’t hold it against you or her. You are here and safe. It is all that matters.” He grabs my hand and strokes his finger over my knuckle.

“Well at least, you didn’t give up your magic.” I sigh and rub my eyes.

“Honey, you don’t understand what magic means to us. It is a part of our souls. Magic does define us and make us who we are. It is our core. You can’t remove someone magic without killing him or her. It is forbidden to remove someone’s magic. The magic becomes weaker if it is removed by force. You would have to rip it apart and then put it back together again. By using force to remove it, you lose a lot of its original power. People don’t do it this way, because it is dangerous and you might not be able to put it back together. Magic would be useless in that state.”

“People can take out magic in another way. People usually sign a form to remove their magic after they die. They would not have to tear it apart, because after we die our magic detaches itself from our body. People would still have to remove it by themself. You know how you can remove organs from people who died recently, to be able to perform a transplant operation?”

I nod“ yeah, you only have a short period of time to remove the organs to be able to use them in the operation. Otherwise, they will die if you take too long.”

 

“Even if you take it out after they die, you won’t be able to have the full power of the core. When magic detaches itself, it will start to leave our body slowly until it disappears completely. Yes. Magic is an organ and sometimes people ask to have their magic removed and put inside an item. Do you see this necklace?”

“It isn’t a normal necklace. It is an amulet for protection. It used to belong to my Babcia (Grandmother in Polish). She made it and asked my dad to put her magic inside it. She also told him to give it to his daughter for protection. My Dziadek (Grandfather in polish) did the same, but with a ring for the male side in my family. Sadly, I don’t have a brother since I’m the only child, so I will give it to you.”

“ Is the only way to make an amulet to remove it and put the magic inside it? ”

“No. There are two types of amulets. The ones I told you about are the permanent ones. They have a core of magic so, they will never run out of magic. But they do have limits. The limits depend on how strong the core is. The second form it’s a temporary amulet. It will work as storage. You won’t use your magic every day. So you would be able to leave your extra magical energy inside it. You can reuse them later if you need to. It would be an empty and useless if you used up all the energy inside it.”

“Honey, I think it is enough for one day. We don’t want to overwhelm him with all this information. I know how much you get excited about magic, but I’m sure he is hungry and tired.”

My stomach made a sound in agreement. I blushwith embarrassment

>“I’m sorry, honey. Food will be ready soon.”

She goes to the other side of kitchen and starts cooking again. It is fascinating to see her cooking with everything around her in floating in the air. My eyes start to droop and I yawn. I feel so exhausted suddenly. It has been a long day and I want to sleep for days.

_> 'drop' >'droop' 'was'>'has been'_

“Oh right. You didn’t tell me, what do you do for living?”

“I promise to tell you tomorrow. You are barely keeping your eyes open.”

 

I’m too tired to argue, so I stay quiet and wait for the food. It smells so good. My mouth is watering. My mom was an amazing cook and from the smell, I can tell this version of mom is a good cook as well.

“Here you go, my Babcia’s special stew. It will knock you out in minutes and you will sleep for at least eight hours 100% guaranteed” She serves us with a grin.

I take a bite and moan. It is one of the best stews that I have tasted in my whole life. “Oh my god, it’s so good.” I keep shuffling more food in my mouth.

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth, Stiles. John, I will allow you to have a cheat day. Just because Stiles is here, it does not mean you will eat unhealthy food from now on” She says in a sweet voice but I know how scary my mom can be (This version has magic by her side so super scary).

“A man can only dream dear.” Dad says dryly

 

“Then keep on dreaming, sweetie. I’m doing it for your own good”

 

“She is right you know” I say before taking a big bite.

Dad narrows his eyes at me and points his finger at me “It is your fault. She started to control my diet ever since you started giving your dad rabbit food. I was eating fine and good food until you scared her. She won’t let Nancy to make anything with fat anymore.”

I start to laugh. I’m having so much fun here. “ Ok, I have to ask, who is Nancy?”

“She is the cook. We are so busy, so she cooks for us and the employees in the house.”

 

“You have employees as in plural?” I know they are rich, but this is ridiculous. How this is my life?

 

“Yeah, we have a cook, a gardener, two maids and a butler. I hope you didn’t think I clean this big house all by myself while having a career. No one can do it by himself or herself even with the help of magic.”

 

I make the time out sign with my hand while yelling “Time out! Time out! You have a butler.”

Dad rolls his eyes at me while mom is hiding her smile behind hand “ Yes honey, his name is Sebastian. He looks over and is in charge of the employees in the house. It is almost midnight, so they sleeping by now. You will meet them tomorrow.” She replies

I cover my eyes with my hand “Of course his name is Sebastian. I’m not used to be with people who are rich. Let alone living as one. I guess, I will need time to get used to it.”

Dad taps my shoulder in affection “It will be all right, son.”

I nod in agreement. I resume eating again and stay quiet for the rest of dinner. My parents take the hints and start to talk to each other. I don’t know what and who they are talking about. There is so much in this world that I need to learn about.

“I’m so full and I can’t move.” I rub my stomach. I start to stretch my muscles and yawn

 

“We will show your room. Follow me.” We pass through the living room and take the stairs to the second floor.

 

 

They take me to the second room to the right and open the door.

 

The room is huge, as I thought. My belongings are by the foot of the bed. I look around. I will have to work to make it my own.

“We will leave you to rest. We will have to discuss a lot of thing in the morning, but don’t worry. They aren’t important, just details. Goodnight, son” Dad says.

Mom hugs and kisses my cheek. “Sweet dreams, honey. Our room is the third room on your right. If you need anything, you will find us there. ” They close the door behind them.

 

I don’t have the energy to look around or to put my stuff away. So I pull my PJ and my pillow from the magical travelling bag. I change my clothes and crawl in the bed. I am asleep before my head hits the pillow.

Derek (Pov)

 

I get tired of playing the violin and get thirsty. Thank god for the soundproof rooms. It is so hard to get privacy in a house full of werewolves. I am not be able to play as much as I like or jerk off without getting teased by my family. I put it down on the bed and go downstairs. I make a beeline toward the kitchen, but I hear voices in the living room.

It is mom and she is talking to someone on the phone.

“What did you do Claudia?” Talia asks. She is talking to my aunt Claudia. Aunt Claudia is my mom’s best and childhood friend. Aunt Claudia is the best. She is so funny and makes good food. Also, she is really kind and has an amazing library. She allows me to read and take whatever book I want.

 

“WHAT!! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN’T ” Mom yells. I snicker at her. Aunt Claudia is the only one who can throw my mom over the edge. It is so funny to see them bicker. I can’t hear what Claudia said. She has used a spell to hide her voice, so no one can hear her except Talia. It must be about work.

Mom turns and looks surprised to see me. She didn’t hear me walking by, because she is so focus on Aunt Claudia “Derek? Why are you awake at this late hour? You know school will start in couple days. You need to fix your sleep habit” I roll my eyes. She has given Laura and I the same lecture every night for the past week.

“I’m thirsty. I will drink some water and go to sleep right away.”

 

She nods and points toward the kitchen. I get a small bottle of water and slowly walk to my room. I want to hear what they are talking about.

“Can’t you think of consequences before you do anything stupid? I swear to god, you will kill me one day” Mom rubs her forehead.

 

“One second Claudia, Derek, I still can hear you. Go to your room.” I roll my eyes and leave the living room. Mom will tell us what Auntie Claudia did in couple of days. I’m tired anyway and I want to sleep.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the love and support. They mean so much to me.
> 
> Please be generous Kudo and Comments ;P

Chapter 6

I can feel myself waking up slowly. The bed smells, and feels differently. It’s so big and the sheets are soft. It isn’t my bed. My bed is small and old. It smells like pizza and coke. I have only myself to blame with the smell. My dad told me so many times not to eat on the bed, but I do it anyway.

I open my eyes slowly and sit up. I rub the sleep away from my eyes and look around. Definitely, it is not my room. It's so big and I don’t even have words to describe it. I ask myself where the hell I’m? Then I remember everything.

I remember losing my dad. I feel the grief creeping into my heart. I'm devastated to lose dad, but I’m so happy to have a new chance to have a family. Does make me a sad person to not cry and weep for my real dad? I don’t almost feel like I lost him. Maybe because, this version of dad is the exact same as my real dad. They talk, look, act, and joke the same. How can you miss someone when you see him or her right before your eyes? I rub my face and I don’t know what I should feel.

I look around again and it looks like my brain finally processed the idea “Oh, This is my new room.” I did not truly pay attention to the room because I was too tired to see it yesterday. It is big and I don’t know if anyone needs all this space. I get out of the bed.

As I move I felt how soft these sheets are. I run my hand over them. They are so soft. It has to be thousand threads sheets. I’d heard about them and they are as soft as the rumors said. Oh, I love them already. I check on the time with my phone. It is nine and thirty eight minutes.

There are two doors in the room. I raise my eyebrow at the doors. Where do these two door lead to? I open the nearest door to my bed and it is a walk in closet. Of course it is a walk in closet. The closet looks bigger than my old bedroom. I don’t even have enough stuff to fill half of this closet. I scratch my head. I don’t know if I can get used to this big change in my life.

I leave my so called closet (It is really a room inside another room! These people are crazy). I get to the second door. It is a bathroom and It is big as well. I roll my eyes; I’m not surprised by this point. Nobody needs a bathroom where you can dance with twenty people in and still have enough space for more people in.

I get out off my PJs and take a shower. I must say that I love the square head shower. It is big and the water hits me like a waterfall. The water is hot and it feels so good for my muscles. I stay there for more than fifteen minutes. After I finished with my shower, I look for some towels. I find some on the towel rack. They are fluffy and soft.

I put on clean PJs and leave the room. I will get takeout and organize my stuff after breakfast. My stomach is eating itself tight now. I almost hit someone who was standing in front of my room. He is a man in his mid twenties. He is wearing a three piece black suit with white shirt. He has a black bow tie and white clovers. He is holding a round watch with a chain connected to it. His eyes are blue and he is wearing glasses. He has pale skin and shiny brown hair styled in Pompadour. How does he get his hair so shiny?

“I have a hair product that makes it shiny. I can get you a bottle if you want sir?” I flush and look away. He puts his watch in his pocket and the chain is hanging over his chest.

 

“I said it out loud didn’t I?” I chuckle and rub the back of my neck.

“I believe so since I heard and answered the question. I can do a lot of thing but reading minds isn’t one of them, sir” He says with a straight face but you can hear the amusement in his voice.

“You are funny. I like you.” I say in approval. I like people with good sense of humor.

“I’m pleased to have your approval, sir, and my name is Sebastian. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask. I’m here to serve you, sir” He puts his right hand over his heart. He curls his left arm behind his back and bows to me.

 

I move my weight from one leg to the other in discomfort. I’m not used to someone treats me with so much respect. “You don’t have to bow to me and say sir to me in every sentence. You called me sir in two minutes more than anyone ever did say to me in my whole life. Just say my name and we will be cool”

 

“I can’t do that sir. I’m a butler and the head of the staff of this house. You are the son of Master John and lady Claudia. I have to dress you in the proper way or I would be disrespectful to you.” He waits for a second “Sir”

 

Does he know about my situation? He called me their son. I think I should talk to them before I jump in without all the info.

“Dude, I don’t feel comfortable you calling me Sir. Just call me Stiles”

 

“I’m sorry that you do, but I can’t call you just by your name. If I did, I would disgrace my family name and throw it into the mud.”

My eyes are wide open. I raise my hands in surrender “Whoa whoa !! Hold on for one second. What does your family have anything to do with you calling me by my name.”

 

“My family has serviced the Morlonde for generations. My family is one of the most well known and respected Butlers Families. I will never dishonor my family name.” he says in so much passion

“So, let me get it straight. Your family serviced my mom’s family for many generations and it will be disrespectful to call me by my name only.”

_“Yes, sir.”_

 

“So, I probably have to get used to it because you will never stop using sir, ” I tilt my head and look him in the eyes.

“We finally reach an agreement, sir”

“No, we didn’t, but I get a feeling that you won’t change your mind”

 

“You already know me so well, sir” he says with a smile. I roll my eyes at him “So, Did you need anything from me? You were standing in front of my door, so I’m assuming you came to find me.”

 

“Oh, forgive me sir. I forgot what I came here for. You parents asked me to check on you and ask you to come eat breakfast with them in the dining room.”

 

 

I frown a little “They didn’t leave to work? I assumed because I woke up so late and they told me they have work. Don’t get me wrong; I’m happy they are here. It just isn’t what I excepted.” I don’t want the Butler to think I don’t want to spend time with my parents.

“You are right. They do usually leave early in the morning, but they are taking a couple of days off to be with you, sir.”

“Oh well that was thoughtful of them, I guess. So please lead the way, Seb”

“Seb??” He asks like he doesn’t understand what I’m talking about.

 

“Yeah Dude, Your name is so long and I think Seb is a pretty cool name.” I grin

 

>He looks at me like I just grew a second head. He shakes his head, “As you wish sir. Please follow me.”

 

Well, that went well. I thought that he would argue a little bit more about his name. I follow him downstairs to the dining room

 

Mom is sitting on the head of the table and dad sitting on her right. Both of them are wearing PJs which a relief. I didn’t think about my clothes when I left my room. There are two female maids standing by the walls. They look like twins. Both of them smiles and bow little to me. They do it at the same time. It is kind of cool in a creepy way.

I walk toward my parents and kiss both of them on the cheek without even realizing what I’m doing. I did it like it is the natural thing to do (It feels like I have been doing it for years. It is strange how am I comfortable with them)“Good morning ”. They are a little bit shocked as well, but they give me a real smile. It looks like I did the right thing.

“Good morning, son” dad replies

 

“Good morning, honey. I hope you slept well. Come sit next to me ” She squeezes my hand gently.

I walk around to the seat on her left and sit down “I did. I felt like I was sleeping on clouds and the sheets were so soft. Let me tell you, that bed is worth every freaking dime. ” I hear someone is giggling behind and suddenly they stop. I look behind me and I see Seb is giving the maids a harsh look.

 

I roll my eyes at him “Don’t be so stiff, Seb. There is nothing wrong, with having fun a little. They didn’t do anything wrong Chill man”

Dad raises one eyebrow at me “Seb?” He asks.

 

“Yes, Sebastian is long and Seb is much easier.” I shrug

 

“Well, the name does suit him, Honey. What you think, Sebastian? Do like the name?” Mom says while trying to hide her smile behind her hand.  

 

“I’m not really opposed to the nickname, my lady. I suppose young master Stiles could have give me a worse nickname like his. What do you want to drink, sir?” Seb asks me in a dry voice.

“Hey, What does that suppose to mean? Let me tell you something, dude, Stiles is an original name. I’m offended, Seb. Even after I allowed you to call me Sir, and could you get me OJ please.” Seb nods and sends a signal to the maids.

 

“It looks like Sebastian gave you the lecture about his family connection to mine. Didn’t he? ” Mom asks

 

“Yes, he did” I nod

 

“Did he show you the presentation? ” Dad asks in with a straight face

 

“He has a presentation?” I look at him in horror.

 

“ Dude, I don’t want to offend you, but only mad people will make a presentation about their family tree to explain about their heritage. ” he looks back with a poker face. With that poker face, He looks like a person who holds a grudge for years. I just hope he won’t kill me in my sleep.

“Please don’t kill me because I think you are crazy. Oh my god, I didn’t mean it like that. I will shut up right now”

 

My parents are laughing along with the two maids. Seb looks like he is barely holding his smile back.

 

“As you wish, sir. I won’t kill, and, No, I don’t have a presentation. Master John is pranking you. Melody, could you please the bring orange juice for the young master Stiles?”

Melody is walking toward me with a glass in her hands. She has a brown hair and blue eyes. She smiles and shows her dimples. She looks so much like Seb. She leaves the cup on the table. She bows one more time and walks away to stand next to her twin.

 

“Are you two sibling or something? You look so much alike.”

 

“Yes, we are siblings. As you can see Melody and Hope are twins. I’m older than them by two years. My mother is the cook and her name is Nancy. My dad was a butler, but he is the gardener now. His name is Kevin ” Seb replies back.

“Wow, you weren’t joking when you said that your family works for us.”

“The Byrne has serviced my family for generations. They are like a family to us. Kevin was a butler as well, but he loves taking care of the garden. He does however help as a butler when we have an event in the house.” Mom says and gives the sibling a smile and pats Seb on his arm.

“Do they know about my situation” I whisper and move a little in my chair.

 

“Yes, we told them. We trust them. We have to talk about what we are telling people about you. We have an idea, but we want to run it by you first” Dad rubs his chin

 

“Ok, let’s hear it.” I nod.

 

Mom takes over “We have to explain a few things about this world to you.” I nod and she continues, “ As you know humans or mortals as we call them, do know about magic and supernatural creatures in this reality. It is one of the main differences between our worlds. We didn’t hide the supernatural side and pretend to be Mortals. It is part of who we are. We didn’t see the point of it since it is a part of us, and we didn’t want to hide it.”

“Mortals didn’t understand us and didn’t want to accept us. Mortals started to fear us and People fear what they don’t understand. Mortals declared a war against the supernatural. They sent hunters and armies to hunt us down and kill us. They would kill even innocent kids. ”

 

“They killed supernatural left and right. It was a horrible situation and the situation was getting worse by the seconds. One of my ancestors was a great sorcerer at the time. He was a good friend and the right hand for a great king. He begged the king to have mercy on the supernaturals. He told the king that a lot of them didn’t hurt humans. The king didn’t listen to him. The king called him a fool and ordered him to never show his face ever again. My ancestor left the city with a broken heart, but he woouldn’t let Mortals’ prejudice kill innocent creatures.”

He asked the heads of five families to gather at a meeting. He knew that he would need this to save the supernatural. He called the Hales, the Astors, the Sylvari, The Martins, and The Argents.”

“The Hales are werewolves, The Astor are dragons or were-dragons, The Sylvari are elves, The Martins are banshees and The Argent are humans.”

“Wait! He invited humans?” I ask in surprise. How can you invite humans to fight against their kind?

“Yes. The Argent family is the first supernatural hunter family in the history. They did hunt supernaturals who hurt or killed mortals”

“He asked hunters to come to the meeting? Was he insane?”

Dad sighs, “Yes, they are hunters and could you wait until she finishes the story to ask questions? It would be faster that way”

I flush and nod “Sorry, mom”

 

“It is ok, honey, where was I? Oh yeah. He asked the matriarch to come and meet with them. You see, Argents were different from the rest of the hunters at the time. They were fair; they only hunted within their code. Of course, there have been some Argents who went rogue all over the history, but they didn’t stain the good name of the Argents.”

“Matriarch Sophie was a kind woman and didn’t love to fight, but, she was a fierce warrior. She was willing to protect the supernaturals because they became victims.”

“The great dragon Balerion did not want to lose his kin. Mortals had been killing his kind for centuries and he was tired of it. He was willing to fight for their lives and freedoms.”

 

“Titania Sylvari, the queen of elves, didn’t want to fight at first. The elves are a powerful race, but they are peaceful by nature. They don’t like conflict. Titania only agreed to fight after Mortals killed two kids who were playing in the Elves’ forest. The elves might be a peaceful race, but do not cross them. They are scary when they are offended.”

“Lorraine Martin was a strong banshee. She ruled over banshees, sirens, vampire, mermaids, and other supernatural with an iron fist. She was a strong leader, but she was fair. She didn’t like how Mortals treated her people and she was the first one to agree to fight for her people.”

“George Hale was a great Alpha. He was what a leader should be. He was strong, kind, and fair. The Hales are one of the purist and the strongest lines in the werewolves’ community. They are descendants from the first wolf Lupa aka the wolf queen. They are one of the few lines that can shift into full wolves. Only someone with a direct bloodline to Lupa can shift into a wolf. Bitten wolves can’t turn into a full wolf. They also don’t have as much control as the Hales have. George knew that fighting was the only answer to survive.”

“With these big names and our family name, the supernatural community all came together and fought against Mortals. It was a great war. People died on both sides. They fought for three years. Until the supernatural won the war. They called it the war of hegemony.”

“After the war ended, the world was in mess. The supernaturals didn’t know how to deal with Mortals. They were hurt by them, a lot of their kind were killed by Mortals, and the Argents who fought with them were humans. They didn’t want to be unfair like Mortals. So they created the council. The council took over and ruled over the supernatural. All of them agreed that the six original families who formed the alliance would be on the council.”

“After the council was formed, they also agreed on letting my ancestor to be the head of the council. He was the one who gathered them together and the Alliance was his idea. The council’s role is to look over the supernatural and Mortals. They make the rules, and solve problems. The council has been ruling for over eight hundred years and the descendants of the six families are still in the council to this day. ”

“Wow, ” I don’t have any more words to add.

Mom giggles “Yeah, I had the same reaction when I heard the story. So I’m sure you have a lot of questions. Go ahead and ask.”

 

“Why did he ask these specific families to meet? I mean what was so special about them?”

 

“Well, they were and still are, important families with their kind. They also had influence, connections with other supernaturals, and they are respected and feared all over the world.

“The Argents were the first hunter family. They got into hunting to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves. My ancestor knew Matriarch Sophie for many years. The Argent name was feared by all supernatural and was respected by them as well. They didn’t see us as monsters. They only wanted to protect lives. ”

 

“Lorraine Martin was a queen on her own right. She ruled over any creature that is connected to death and more. She was strong, but not cruel. As Banshee, she was connected with death. It was hard for her to hear the voices of the death, calling her loved ones. She screamed and wailed for them. She knew what she had to do ”

>“The great dragon Balerion is also a pure blood dragon. They are strong but gentle creatures. They lost a lot of their Kin. They have what you might call an unofficial royalty. They have a heard and respected voice among Dragons. I don’t think dragons would have fought without Balerion agreeing to the Alliance.”

“Alpha George Hale. The Hales are one of the most respected werewolves. They have connections with other different kind of were-creatures. They knew George Hale wouldn’t get into a fight without being the last solution.”

“Titania ruled over her people for centuries. Elves, Fairies, Imps, and Fae, all of them follow her. She didn’t love fighting. She and her people are not fighters by nature like, I told you. She was their queen and they would follow her to their death.”

She stops for a second to take a sip of water “My Ancestor didn’t only choose them for their pure bloodline or their positions. It was a big part of it, but he chose them because they are kind and fair. They also wanted to stop the bloodshed. ”

“What is the name of your ancestor? I feel like you are trying to not say his name.” I frown a little.

Mom and dad are smirking at me “Oh, so you noticed? Well, I was dying for you to ask me this question. My ancestor's name is Merlin”

 

I am speechless for a second, then I jumpe from my chair and started screaming “OH MY GOD! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY GREAT GREAT WHATEVER GRANDFATHER IS MERLIN, WAS THE STRONGEST MAGE IN HISTROY. OH MY GOD THE STUPID KING WAS KING ARTHUR. OH MY FREAKING GOD!! ”

Mom, Hope, and Melody are laughing at me. I don’t really care at this point. Seb is giving me a very disapproving look, but I can see him fighting his smile. Dad removes his fingers from his ears. “Son, please use a lower voice. You almost ripped my ear drums”

“Sorry pop, but it is not everyday that you find that one of your ancestor is the strongest mage in history. Is that why your last name isn’t a Polish name? I always wondered why.”

 

“Yes My Dziadek was born and raised in Poland. It is a beautiful country, but we are not originally from there. I knew you would react this way. I can’t wait for you to meet Grandpa Merlin. He will love you. You two are so much alike.”

 

My eyes get wider “What do you mean he will love me? Is he alive?”

Dad says, “Yes, he is alive. Actually, Every original member of the council is still alive.”

 

>“How?? You can’t be serious. The war happened more than eight hundred years ago.” I ask in outrage.

“It is the doing of Titania and Merlin. Elves are blessed with long life span and youth. Titania offered to give the council and their families the gift of longer life span and youth. So, they created a spell to give to do just that. Only Merlin and Titania can cast the spell and they have to cast it together in order for it to work.” Dad explains

“It doesn’t make any sense. You told me your Babcia, and Dziadek died and gave up their sparks. And now I know why both of you don’t look a day older than thirty even though I know you are almost fifty ”

They laughed at me.“ First, Yes, It is the effect of the spell. We will be young forever and to be honest, I like it. Second, My Babcia wasn’t afraid of death. She accepted death and she wanted to have a normal life. My Dziadek loved her so much and couldn’t bear to live in a world where she didn’t exist, so he asked the spell to be lifted it off him. He also asked to have their hearts connected so they would die together.” Mom says in a sad tone. She looks over at dad and she is holding both of his hands.

“Does that mean both of you are immortals? ” I ask

 

“No, nobody is immortal. We do have a longer life span than normal beings. The spell will also protect us from some dangerous diseases, but we still can die by other unfriendly means ” dad says with a shrug like saying it is the way life is.

 

I get a settling feeling in my heart. They will live for a very long time and they have a protection from diseases. It is too good to be true.

“Will the spell work for me since I’m kind of a family member? ” I ask. I’m curious about the spell _._ How does it work and what are the rules? I want to know all of it.

 

“Honey, You are not kind of a family member. You are part of our family and you have the spell already placed on you.”

 

“What? No. I don’t. I would remember if somebody placed a spell on me in less than twenty four hours that I arrived to this new world.”

 

“Nobody did. The spell recognized the blood of Morlonde inside you when we entered this world. It knew that you are my son and it launched itself at you. You won’t feel anything different, but John, Sebastian, the twin, and I can feel the spell (The blessing of Titania) inside you. You are a Morlonde and it doesn’t matter if you came from another world or not. You are my son and the spell recognized it.

 

She brushes the hair on my forehead in affection I swallow hard and can feel the sting of tears in my eyes. I look down to hide my tears. “Thanks, mom”

I take a deep breath “ok, I have more questions. How can dad and the rest feel the spell inside?”

“They have magic, and they can feel it.” Mom says as if it is a well known fact.

“What? Ugh, I feel like I’m repeating for the last ten minutes. My dad didn’t have any magical superpowers.” I look at dad in disbelief and then I realized something “ and you” I point my finger at Seb. He looks surprised by my accusing tone and my finger. “You told me you are a butler and said nothing about having magic.”

The twins are laughing and I look at them, “You are no better him. You didn’t say anything.” They smile and “We apologize for not telling you about our magic sir.” They say at the same time and they bow to me “Ugh creepy. Don’t do that ever again” They start to laugh again, but they stop immediately with one look from Seb.

“The Byrne is a proud family of magic who served the Morlonde for years. My ancestor Michel Byrne was saved by master Merlin, when he was a little boy. The mortals found out about his heritage of magic and they killed off his whole family. They were just about to kill my ancestor Michel when Master Merlin saved him from death. He was an orphan and Master Merlin took him in. Michel swore that he and his family would serve and protect the Morlonde. That is our family duty; we will protect and serve the Morlonde until our last breath ” Seb says

“Listen, dude, if that's what you want, then it’s cool but don’t you have a dream to be something else? I know how much your family pride means to you, but if you want to follow your dream then I will support you one hundred percent. I will talk and convince your parents to let you do what you want. You too Melody and Hope, I like the three of you a lot and I don’t want you to spend your life without living your dreams. I will fight for your dream.” I won’t stand by while people throw their dreams away. They deserve more than in life. And I will put up a fight for them.

Seb and the twins look so surprised. Seb looks lost for a second and it looks like he figures something out because he smiles at me. He takes my hand and kisses the back of it “ You are so much like your mother. She said the same thing to me when I was in my teenage years. I wanted to be a healer and my father wanted me to a butler. We fought all the time and I had a hard time. I started to resent my parents, this place, and your family. I wanted to reach my dream, but my father told me over and over again that being a butler was my duty and destiny. I yelled at her once. I told her that I hate her and her family because I can’t follow my dreams because of a stupid promise that my ancestor made to her grandfather. She didn’t say anything. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to my father. I thought she would tell him about everything that I said to her, but I was wrong”

He closes his eyes for a second. When he opens them, they are full of unshed tears. “Your mother, Lady Claudia fought for me. She told my dad that it isn’t my destiny to be just a butler. She said, I can shape my destiny with my own hand and she supported me and would pay for my education to be the best healer that I could be”

“I was speechless when she stood up for me after every horrible thing that I said. My father couldn’t go against her wishes and he allowed me to follow my dreams. Your mom paid for my education and did the same thing to my sisters. It broke my heart when they couldn’t have a kid of their own. I prayed for them to have a kindhearted child and it looks like my prayers were answered, ” He looks me in the eyes and I blush.

 

The twins are wiping their tears away. Sebastian takes mom’s hand and kisses the back of her hand like he did with me. Mom runs her fingers through his hair in one move. Seb pulls back and straightens up his back.

“We are so proud of you, Sebastian, and your sisters. Sebastian, you are one of the best healers in the country. Melody is a great artist and Hope is a great chief. We want you to follow your dreams. You are like a family to us.” Dad tells them.

“Thank you, sir. Your words mean so much for us.”

 

“If you were allowed to be a healer then why are you a butler? Shouldn’t you be somewhere to heal people?” I try to lighten up the air

Seb chuckles “ As turn out I love being a butler as well. I work here most of the time, but I do go to the free clinic to heal people. I can also leave when it is an emergency and they need me in the clinic. I wanted to be a healer to heal the sick. It was never about the money so, I’m more than satisfied with my life. Melody has a gallery to sell her art and Hope owns a restaurant and she works there at night. We followed our dreams, but we still work here because we love this place.”

I smile at them “Good for you guys.”

 

Seb bows “Thank you Sir”

 

I scoff at him “Enough with the sir crap we just had a moment dude”

“Never, sir. Melody and Hope, please take away the breakfast. Do any of you need anything?” Seb asks us as his sisters take the food away.

 

Mom shakes her head “No Sebastian. Thank you, ” he nods once and turns to me.

 

 

“I have a something for you sir. It is a welcoming gift from me. I hope you will like it”

 

“Dude, you didn’t have to.” I rub the back of my neck.

 

“I know, but I would if you accept it” He stretches his hand and in the middle of his palm is a crystal rose made of frozen waters. It reminds me of the rose Bobby made in the X-Men movie. It looks so beautiful and real.

 

“It is called the Rose Of Eden. It has a healing power to it. If you have a fever or feeling sick, just kiss it for three seconds and it will heal you. It will take five to ten minutes to heal you completely, but you feel much better the second you remove it from your lips. It only works for small things. If didn’t heal you, then, please come and find me. It looks like it was made of ice, but don’t worry. It won’t melt.”

 

“Does it heal scratches? It would make my life so much better if it did. I’m so clumsy, dude. You wouldn’t believe it. ”

 

“Yes, they can heal scratches and small cuts. As I said, it is for small things.”

 

“Wow, thanks you, dude. You are the best.” I grin at him.

“This is from both of us. It is a Dreamcatcher. Lady Claudia told us you went through something horrible, but she didn’t tell us the details. We made it this morning and added both of our energy to make it more powerful than regular magical Dreamcatcher.” One of the twins told me and she gave me the gift.

I’m thankful that mom didn’t tell them the details. I look at the gifts. They are thoughtful. They gave me something to keep me safe. These people only met me and they treat me like family.

All three of them left the room with the food. I stay quiet for a second. I’m not used to having people care about me, but I like it, being part of a big family. My family used to be small but now I have a big family and I’m happy.

“They like you and I was kind of worried about Sebastian. He is kind of over protective when it comes to Claudia. It looks like I didn’t have a reason to worry.” dad says.

 

“I like them too, and specially Seb. I feel like he would be the big brother I never had.” I really do. It is so much fun to talk to Seb.

 

“He is the best big brother anyone can ask for. Melody and Hope do look up to him. He is a good man. He might be a healer, but he is one hell of a fighter.” Dad says in agreement.

“Now I heard about you having magic, Daddy-o. How come?” I ask

“Well, I come from a long line of people with magical gifts. We don’t know why or the reason was way forgotten, but our powers are bound in birth. A ritual can only activate gifts when a person reaches thirteen years old. You told me your father was an orphan so I assume, he didn’t do the ritual because his parents died or he didn’t know how to do the ritual by himself. I don’t think he knew about his powers. I could feel magic inside of him, but they were deactivated. I didn’t meet him so, I’m not sure.”

“I want to know how did you watch us from this reality? ”

 

“We have a mirror that shows the versions of ourselves from other parallel realities. I will show it to you later” Mom promises.

“Cool. Mom, you are working as a member of the council. Am I right?”

Mom nods “Yes. I'm the head of the council, but it doesn’t mean I have more power than the other council members. I just have more responsibilities than the rest ”

 

“Ok, got it. Dad, what do you do?”

 

“I’m a Grand Knight and the leader of the Knight squad”

 

“A knight? ”

 

“It isn’t what you think. The Knight Squad is a more like a supernatural police. We hunt down the rogues and bring them dead or alive for the council to make a decision.” Dad explains

“Oh, it sounds like an Auror and very dangerous job” Great I’m worrying already. Being the Sheriff in a small town was bad enough and now I have to worry about crazy and dangerous creatures.

“Don’t worry son. I didn’t become a Grand Knight for being reckless. I don’t go on mission unless it is an important one or needs my supervision. What I do now is training the new candidates and I rarely go to missions anymore.”

I nod in relieve. He doesn’t put himself in danger everyday. I can live with that.

“Son, I have a question. What is an Auror?”

 

“Oh my god, How could you not know what an Auror is? You poor unfortunate soul. We need to watch Harry Potter and Star Wars. Please tell me you watched star wars.”

 

The silence was more than enough to answer my question, “That’s it, I will educate you with the finest and the masterpiece of movies. We will watch harry potter, Star Wars, Star Trek, and let’s not forget about Batman. I have so much to teach you, dad.”

Mom is giggling, “ You do that, but first we have to talk about something first.” Her voice becomes serious and I know that what she is going to say is important

 

“The whole knows that we are childless. We want to present you as out biological son. You look so much like us so that is a good thing. We think you coming from another reality should be kept secret. We can give a DNA test if they want and it will still show that you are our son. We think it is better if we say that you are our son, but we kept you a secret because we believed your life was in a great peril.”

 

“ We are public figures being a council member and the Grand Knight. We didn’t adopt So, I think people will believe our story. Also, a former member of the council hid her daughter from birth for six years because a black witch was targeting her. The witch was more than willing to hurt the baby so the mother hid her child. We will mention this accident to make our story more relatable. What do you think?”

 

I like the idea. I can have a clean slate. People won’t ask me about the other world. I would be just Stiles to them. Nothing more, Nothing less. With this move, I will be able to leave my past behind.

 

My parents look little bit worried about my reaction as if they have offended. I smile to assure them everything is fine and they relax immediately. “ I like the idea. It is simple and believable, but I do have so concerns. But first, Can I ask a personal question?”

Yes of course”

 

“Why didn’t you adopt?”

 

They stay quiet for a second. Mom nods at dad as she is giving him a permission to tell me the truth.

“We thought about. We tried everything to have a kid on our own. When we found out that we can’t, we decided to wait to adopt. The wound was still fresh to adopt to do it immediately. Then we saw you and we fell in love. You were more than enough for us at the time. We would watch over you everyday. We saw you grow and stumble and we cheered you on from here. We didn’t really need a kid. You are more than enough for us.”

Wow, I feel bad for not knowing them for so long. Better late than never. I flush at dad’s words, and mom's loving words. I look at my hands

“Thank you for loving me” I whisper so low that they won’t hear me. I smile at them and they smile back. God, I hope they didn’t hear. It would be so embarrassing. They don’t say anything, thank god. So I ask them the next question.

“People will wonder why did you finally decide to show me to the world?”

 

“We would say that we don’t think you are in danger anymore. We took care of the problem and we didn’t see any point of hiding you anymore.” Dad answers

 

“I don’t know how to use magic. It would be strange to hide me for years and not teach me anything.”

 

“I thought about it. We would say that you have a really strong spark and we didn’t want to draw attention to yourself by using magic. We would also say that I bound your powers to give an extra protection and we just started to teach you. People usually do bind their kids’ magic powers at a young age because they can’t control it. They get their power reactivated when they turn fourteen or fifteen years old. You would be late, but not by much (only a year or two). We will start teaching you magic starting tomorrow. So you would know some basics before going to school. We are in summer and we have a couple of weeks to teach you as much as we can”

“Would I go to a regular school or Magical school” I couldn’t contain my excitement. I am jumping in my seat. My very own Hogwarts, I’m so happy.

Dad laughs at my excitement “You will go to a supernatural school where they will teach you about magic and other things. The school has witches, Elves, Dragons, Were-creatures and much more. You have so much fun there”

I pale at the word (were-creatures). I can feel my body is shaking from fear. My parents notice my reaction with a frown. They don’t what is wrong? I swallow hard and my mouth is still dry.

“Will werewolves be there?” I ask in a low voice. I feel like I’m a five year old kid all over again.

My parents realize what is going on. My mom gives me a sad look and my dad is rubbing his eyes. I feel like I’m a disappointment. I’m already messing thing up.

“Honey, Don’t be afraid. I told you my best friend is a werewolf. She is nothing like the once you met. I wouldn’t lie about something like that” She says gently.

 

“I know that. It is just that I had a really bad first and only experience with werewolves. They are the only werewolves that I met. I don’t hate werewolves in general or anything. It is just I’m a little bit afraid.”

 

“We understand Kid. What you went through is unthinkable and horrible, but you have to be fair to werewolves. Not all them are bad. Hales are good friend of ours. We had known them for years. You have to trust us. They are good people.” Dad says

 

“I do trust you, you know. I really do. I understand not all of them are bad in my head, but in my heart…” I trail off. I don’t know how to explain it without being disrespectful to their friends.

“But in your heart, you are afraid of them. You are afraid of them because they hurt you in a bad way. Your wound is so deep. Isn’t it? ,honey?”

I hang my head in shame “I’m sorry” in a small voice

 

I felt someone gently slapped the back of my head “Why are you apologizing for being hurt? You are so much like your father? Please stop this idiotic behavior at once ” Mom scoffs at me

 

“Hey. I don’t do that” Dad replies in an outraged voice.

 

“Yes, you do, dear. We will talk about it later. Stiles, never apologize for telling us how you feel. We can’t know how you think or what is it that you need without talking to us. We did not give birth to you, but we do love you with all of our heart. We know that you need time and meet some good werewolves to change your point of view. We know you are not prejudice. We will give you time.”

“Thank you. I will try my best to be fair to werewolves.” I promise them. I will try my best because I hate to be afraid of anything.

“We know you will soon. Do you have more questions?”

 

“Would anyone know the real truth about me? ” I ask just to be sure.

“We will have to tell the current council and the first Council (The first council contains the founders of the alliance). We have to tell them the truth”

My eyes get so wide, “ You are telling me I will meet Merlin and Titania. Oh my god, I will meet the strongest Wizard and the famous Queen of fairies. Oh my god. I will meet a dragon for the first time in my whole life. What should I wear? I don’t have good enough clothes to meet them.”

I hear a strangled voice coming from my dad. I face him and his whole face turns pale and I can see the fear in his eyes. Did I do or say anything stupid?

“Dad, what’s wrong?”

 

“Why? Why did say it, son? Why have you doomed us all?” His whole body is shaking

“What did I say?” I try to remember saying something bad, but can't think of anything, nothing bad comes to mind.

 

“You released the Kraken” He says and points at mom.

I look at her and fear strikes my heart. She gives me an shit eating grin. She is rubbing her hands together and I can see a glint in her eyes. She looks scary

“Did someone say Shopping.”

A cold chill runs through my spine. “Oh god, what did I do ” I say in a scared voice

 

Mom throws her head back and cackles an evil laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the love and support. They mean so much to me.
> 
> Please be generous with Kudo and Comments ;P


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all your love and support. Please leave Kudos and comments.

Chapter 7

 

_“Did someone say shopping?”_

_A cold chill runs through my spine. “Oh god, What did I do ” I say in a scared voice_

 

_Mom throws her head back and cackles an evil laugh_

 

Oh god, there is just so much pain. My legs are in so much pain that it is not funny at all. My arms ache as well. I’m trying not to move so much because my whole body is killing me. My body is cursing me and making me suffer for agreeing to go with mom to buy new clothes. It was a one-way ticket to hell and I don’t plan on repeating it ever again.

I groan in pain and I hear laughter. My mom is doing a bad job holding in her laughter. I narrow my eyes at her and she starts to laugh out loud. She is the Devil.

We are in a car going back home. I’m in love with the car. We are riding in a black Audi Q6 2015. It is so good to be rich. Mom and I, are sitting in the back while Seb is driving the car. Seb is enjoying my pain. He is smiling like my pain is the funniest thing in the whole world, the damn bastard.

“I don’t think it was bad, Master Stiles. I dare say, you did quite well and Lady Claudia didn’t go all out.”

My teeth are chattering and my nails are digging into my palm of my hands, “What do you mean she didn’t go all out? We went to at least thirty stores all over the city. I had to try on so many clothes that I lost count. You don’t know what I went through, because you stayed the whole freaking time in the car. So, please shut up, Seb.”

Seb keeps his mouth shut, but he still gives me an amused look from the rear-view mirror. I’m getting angrier by the second. I want to wipe out that smile out of his stupid face. I shake my fist at him “I will have my revenge, Sebastian. Mark my words”

 

He winks at me “Looking for it, sir.”

 

Mom stops laughing at this point. She hits my arm. “Ouch, I’m in pain, mother. How could you?” I say dramatically while rubbing my arm

She rolls her eyes “Oh hush, I didn’t even hit you that hard. Sebastian was right, I did hold back. I didn’t buy as much as I wanted to.”

“Are you serious? Mom we spent four hours going from store to another. We literally bought everything. We bought T-shirts, Different colors shirts, jeans, pants, ties, bow ties, shoes, underwear, blazer, suits, and I don’t know how but you found jackets in the summer season. They don’t sell jackets in summer, but you found a way to do it. We didn’t even bring half the stuff we brought with us. They will be delivered to our house by night. And you are telling me with a straight face that you didn’t go all out.”

“Four hours are a mini shopping trip for me. I usually spend all day long when I go shopping.” She shrugs

 

“Mom, I don’t think Beacon Hill has enough stores for you to shop all day long. It is different than my Beacon Hill, but still” It is different. My Beacon Hill is a small town. It has a couple of thousand people and small stores. This Beacon Hill is a big city. It has tall buildings, stores (Famous brand Gucci, Prada, Armani and the list go on), and restaurants. It looks a lot like New York City, but with better roads. Apparently it is the safest city in the whole country because the council living here. Thank god we live outside the city. It takes 10 to 15 minutes to reach the city.

“It is not enough, honey. I have couple of things in mind for you. I saw them on different fashion shows, and I think they will look good on you. I will make a few calls when we get home. I already have your size, so I can buy whatever I want from our home.” She says while typing on her phone.

I grumble, “It is not my size. You buy a really tight clothes and I don’t like it”

“I let choose the clothes, honey, but I can’t have you wear something that is two sizes too big for you. I have been aching to dress you up for years and now it is my chance to do it. I will make a fashionable man out of you.” She swears with passion.

“Do not twist and quote Molan. I feel like a giant Ken doll.” I say miserably

 

“The best Ken ever. You arrived at the best time. John doesn’t allow me to dress him up anymore. Believe me, a girl does love make over.” She doesn’t take her eyes off the phone, and she is smiling. At least one of us is enjoying the situation.

“Don’t mention that old bastard. He is no father of mine. Can you believe what he said to me? “ _You are on your own kid. I’m not the one who released the Kraken._ ” can you believe him? To bail out on your own child.” I cross my arms over my chest.

“Master John knows when to pick his battles. He has suffered through so many shopping trips. Don’t blame him, sir.” Seb says mockingly

“I told you to shut up, Seb”

“Honey, I know you are in pain, but please don’t be disrespectful.” She says in a gentle voice.

“Sorry, ” I whisper.

 

“It is ok, honey. Use the rose that Sebastian gave you, when we reach the house. It will heal you in no time.”

I nod my head. I totally forgot about the Rose Of Eden. Dad told me to take it with me. He told me, I would need it, but I didn’t believe him.

“Actually, I brought it with me. Master John asked me to give it to you if you were in too much pain.” He pulls out the rose from his pocket and hands it to me.

“Why didn’t you give it to me when we left the city?” I narrow my eyes at him.

“It slipped my mind, sir. I didn’t remember I had it with me until Lady Claudia mentioned it” The lying bastard. It didn’t slip his mind. He just loves to see me suffer.

I bring the rose close to my lips and kiss it. I hold the kiss for three seconds. As I pull the rose back, I can feel the stress and aches starting to leave my body. It is the best feeling ever. “The best dad ever. ”I whisper. I close my eyes, rest my head on the cold window, and relax.

I stay in this bliss for a couple of minutes. I feel someone shaking my arms. I open my eyes and look at mom. She is smiling at me “ We have arrived, honey.”

 

The mansion is as beautiful from the outside as from the inside. I still can’t believe that it is my home. I get out of the car and stretch my muscles. I can still feel my muscle aches, but it’s getting less painful by the second. I know I won’t feel a thing in a couple of minutes.

“Sebastian, could you bring the stuff to my room and help me with organizing and putting them away? ”

He bows “Of course sir” He opens the trunk door of the car. He claps his hand three times and whispers something so low I can’t hear it. The bags start floating from the car into the air.

I sigh “You could have made my life so much easier with this trick. I had to walk to walk around with bags in my hands. I totally forgot about magic and mom was so focused on clothes that I think she forgot to help me with the bags. I think you like to see me in pain”

 

He gives me an innocent smile, “I don’t know what you are talking about, Sir, ” He walks toward the house.

I rub the back my neck. I move my muscles and I can’t feel any pain whatsoever. I look at the rose in my hand. “The best gift ever. I will keep you with me all the time.” I look around at the garden. It looks unnaturally beautiful. It looks like Sebastian’s father is doing a great job. Maybe he is using magic to make it this beautiful. I will ask Seb about it later.

 

I walk the steps and enter the house, making a beeline to the living room. Suddenly,I stop in my tracks. I’m my body is frozen. There is a wolf inside the house. A white wolf with long fur and pale blue lines covering its body.

The wolf takes a step toward me and I scream. I would love to say a manly scream, but no. I scream like a thirteen year old girl who is seeing the one direction for the first time. I trip and fall on my ass. I crawl back away from the wolf. The wolf looks surprised by my reaction. It has one leg hanging in the air and it looks hesitant to take a step. It looks too intelligent to be a normal animal.

 

“Stiles” I hear my dad yell and I can hear other people running as well. I don’t let my eyes look away from the beast. I’m too scared of it to even blink.

Dad kneels next to me and shakes my shoulder. “Are you alright, Stiles? Tell me what’s wrong, son?” How can he not see what the problem is?

I point at the beast, “Dad, there is a wolf inside the house. Can’t you see it? Am I imagining it or something? Can’t you see the huge white wolf? Oh my god, I am going crazy and losing my mind”

Dad relaxes and sighs “I guess we didn’t tell you about Adolpha. No you are not imagining or losing your mind. The wolf is your mom’s familiar and her name is Adolpha” He stands up and helps me up. Behind us the twins are giggling and Seb is giving me his poker face. I bet he wants to laugh as well.

I open my mouth to give them a piece of mind, but my mom’s voice comes from the stairs. “Is anyone hurt? I heard someone screaming like they saw a ghost.” She comes downstairs with two small boxes in her hand.

Dad rolls his eyes “Don’t worry, love. Stiles just met Adolpha and we didn’t tell him about her.”

The twins keep giggling harder and it looks like Seb has had enough of them, “You two stop laughing at him. Anyone would be scared of Adolpha the first time. As a punishment, you will clean and polish the whole kitchen. ”

They pale “No, Sebastian, please. You know how mom gets when we clean the kitchen. She will make us clean until it's spotless. It will take hours and she won’t let us use the kitchen for days. Have mercy!” One of them begs, I think Melody

>He raises one of his eye brows “That’s why it called a punishment. Now, go to the kitchen and start working, ” he points at the Kitchen. They sulk as they walk away.

Seb bows once and leaves with a sigh. I’m still behind my dad to keep a distance between the beast and me. “What does this wild beast do inside the house?”

“Adolpha isn’t a wild beast. She is my familiar. Not everyone gets a familiar. Only Mages with strong magical powers get a familiar. You will get one in the future. Come and touch her, She won’t bite.” She runs her fingers through the wolf’s fur.

I hesitate for a second. I walk toward mom and the wolf with slow careful steps. I raise my hand. She doesn’t move. I touch her head and I start to rub her head. She closes her eyes and makes noises. I relax. “See, She isn’t bad. She likes you.”

“She doesn’t look like a normal wolf. She looks too intelligent, and what are these pale blue lines covering her body.” The she wolf puffs out her chest in a proud display.

 

“Adolpha isn’t a normal animal. She is made of magic. She understands humans. Familiars complete a Mage. Let's talk more while sitting in the living room.” She walks into the living and dad is following her. Adolpha doesn’t move away from me. I look down at her “I’m sorry I called you a beast. I was just scared. Please forgive me.” She licks my hand

I laugh, “I would take that as yes, you are forgiven.” She licks more and I say, “Ok, I get, lets go” I walk to the living room with Adolpha next to me. My parents are sitting on the loveseat and mom point on the couch that is facing them. I do as she asks. I sit down and Adolpha is following me. The she wolf rests her head on my knees and whines at me. She gives me the puppy eyes. I smile at her and scratch behind one of her ears. She makes satisfied noises.

_._

“It looks like you are her new favorite person. Adolpha is a good judge of character. She doesn’t trust anyone easily. I hear and respect her opinion greatly. ”

 

“What does Adolpha stand for?” I ask

 

“It means Noble Wolf.” Dad answers. 

 

“What did you mean when you said not everyone can have a familiar?” I stop petting and scratching and Adolpha makes a sad voice. I move to the far end of the couch and pat the spot next to me. The she wolf jumps on the couch and puts her head on my lap. I can’t believe that I was scared of this cuddling monster.

“There are five levels of magic users. The first level is someone who has the magic genes inside them, but they can only use a little bit of magic. Like creating a mountain ash barrier and It would be strong enough to stop a supernatural. But with enough power, they can break the barrier.”

_> 'can use' >'can only use'_

 

“The second level is were-creatures or shape shifters. For example, Werewolves, Kitsune, and Vampires. They have magic in them that give them their abilities to shift. The shape shifting is their only magical ability. Of course, we don’t count their enhanced senses.”

 

“The third level is for people with weak or medium magical powers. They can do spells, but they need the help of potions, rituals, wands, and Glyphs to do it. It takes a lot of preparation for them to make a spell work. They need a lot of items and time to focus their energies on the spell. We call them Druid or Emissary ”

“The first three levels don’t need a familiar. They don’t have enough magical powers to summon one or to use them. Peoples in level four we call witch or wizard (warlock). They can have a familiar. They have strong magic, but they still need to use an amulet to focus their powers and to store them inside. It takes a lot of practice for them to use an amulet. They can do a spell while chanting. The Byrne are at this level four. They did have familiars, but don’t anymore. I will explain why later.”

“Level five is the strongest level. In this usually are the oldest families (Magical families) and creatures of magic like elves, Banshee, and some other supernatural. Your dad and I are in this level, even though I’m magically stronger than your dad. In this level, everyone must have a familiar with them. Level five Mages don’t need anything to use magic. We don’t need Wands or Amulet to use magic. We are strong enough to do magic on our own. We don’t need to chant either, but sometimes we do when the chanting is part of a spell.”

“As I said, familiars are made by magic. They aren’t just normal animals. There are two types of familiars. There is a temporary for level 4 and permanent familiars for level 5. The temporary will be always a cat. They feel the magical energy of the level and follow. They connect themselves to young witches and wizards and help them to control their powers at a young age. When the witch or wizard has full control over their power, the familiar leaves to find a new master.”

“The permanent is for level five. We call people in this level Mage. This level has a lot of power to control on their own, so they will bind themselves to a familiar their whole lives. The Mage will do a spell to call their familiar and the familiar will answer the call. As you can see Adolpha has been my familiar since I was fourteen years old. Your dad’s familiar is a falcon. His name is Gale and you will meet him later. He is flying around the city. The familiar can look like a normal animal like your dad’s or more Mythical like my Adolpha. This kind of familiar will only have one master and the familiar will die with their master.”

“Is there a difference between a normal animal familiar and Mythical ones?” I ask. I’m stroking Adolpha’s head. She is so relaxed that she has fallen asleep.

 

>“Yes, Mythical Familiars are quite rare. If you have one that’s mean you have strong magic. We call them Mythical familiar Mega class. Mega class can use spells and can fight alongside the Mage. They are very strong and loyal creatures. ” Dad says.

“When can I call mine?” I’m so excited that I get to meet my familiar.

My parent smile at me “We can try after the meeting with the first and current council. But first, I have something for you.” She put the two boxes on the table and pushes them to me. The first box is a phone box. It is a Samsung Galaxy Note 6. They are latest cell phone in the market. I have wanted one, but they are expensive. I blink at the box. I grab the box and bring it close to check it out. “Is it for me?” You can hear the shock clearly in my voice.

Dad rolls his eyes “Yes, Stiles, the phone is for you. Why would we give you an unopened brand new cell phone if it wasn’t for you?”

“Your old number doesn’t work here, so we got you a new number and said ‘why not a new phone as well.’ You will go to a new school and you need a latest version in the market. It is a good school, but sadly a lot of stuck up brats go there. Don’t you like it? If not we can get you another one.” Mom says

“Now it is perfect. I wanted to have this one for so long, but we didn’t have the money.” I look away because I am embarrassed. I know I shouldn’t be. We weren’t poor per se, but we weren’t rolling in the cash either. We didn’t buy anything if we didn’t need it. So a brand new expensive cell phone wasn’t a priority to us.

“Oh, that’s reminds me, Here you go.” Dad pulls an envelope from his jeans back pocket. He hands it to me and I open it. I am shocked. It contains a passport, a credit card, and a driver license. The passport and License have my picture and my real name, but a different last name “Iskierka Genim Morlonde? Why not use Stilinski? And how did you get all this done in less than a day?” I don’t know if the change of the last name bothered me or not.

“If you are uncomfortable with the last name we can change it. It is a tradition to change the family name if you married a Morlonde, I changed my last name from Stilinski to Morlonde. The Morlonde name has a lot of power in this world. It would seem a little strange if you have a different name than Morlonde, because both of us have it. We can say you used my previous last name when you were living undercover and you didn’t want to change it. We want you to be comfortable. ” Dad says.

He scratches his head and smiles “You would be surprised how much faster you can get documents finished when you throw around the Morlonde name _._ We can change the last name if you want. It is not a big deal.” He shrugs and mom nods. I can tell it means a lot to them than they are willing to say. “Now it is ok. I don’t mind using Morlonde. It was my mom last name so I love it. It would be a little bit strange at first, but I would get used to it.” As soon as I said the word, I knew that I meant them. I was kind of little surprise, but a good surprise not the less.

 

“Are you sure, honey?” Mom asks.

I nod “I’m sure.” I look at the last item, which is a credit card. My eyes get so wide and heart is beating so hard “OH my god, is this a black American express with my name on it. I never thought I would touch one in my whole life. I can’t accept it, it’s too much” I lay the card gently on the table so I won’t damage it.

“Honey, take the card and use it. You don’t have money and you are our son. We want you to have it. We have more money than we can spend, so don’t worry. Keep it with you and use it when you need it. You can of course withdraw money and keep cash with you.” She stands and hands the card back to me. She is right. I don’t have money and everyone needs money. I feel like I’m using them.

I frown “I feel like I’m using you guys and you won’t give me the talk about how I should only use this card for emergencies or something. Do I have to tell you parents usually try to make their teenagers’ life miserable? You guys are doing it all wrong ” I say

They laugh at me “We love you, Stiles. We are offering it to you. You are part of our family and we take care of family. We didn’t give you the talk, because you don’t need it. You know the worth of the dime. Spending money does make you uncomfortable. We know that you will use it only when you need it. ”

 

I feel like I lost the battle and I know I can’t change her mind. I nod. “I promise to be responsible.”

“We know you will. Be happy, kid, you hit the jackpot. Your parents are filthy rich. Live a little and enjoy it” dad says and mom is giggling.

 

“You are right, I should enjoy it.” I say and grab the second box, It looks like a watch box not big and not small. The box is covered with magical runes. I open it. It has an antique ring made of gold. I immediately recognize the ring. “It is the ring that was made from your Dziadek’s spark. Isn’t it?”

 

 

“You are right. It is. He made it with his hands to protect his family. Only someone with a Morlonde’s blood can wear it. If someone with no Morlonde’s blood tried to wear it, well, let’s just say it won’t be pretty. It belongs to you, honey. I hope that you wear all the time. ”

“What if the ring doesn’t accept me? Will it attack me?” I’m really worried. I turn the ring around in my hand.

Mom rolls her hand, “Don’t be ridiculous, Stiles.” She stands up and walks to me. She takes the ring from my hand and slips it on. I close my eyes, waiting for the pain, but it doesn’t come. I open my eyes and look at the ring. She put it on my left hand middle finger. I have never worn a ring and the weight of the ring feels a little bit strange but I like it. It feels like it belongs here.

“See, the ring didn’t attack you. It recognized the Morlonde blood in you.” I nod and smile while looking at the ring. It looks beautiful.

“So, what should we do for the rest day” I ask and look between my parents.

 

Mom looks at her watch, “We have a meeting with the council in half an hour. It should be enough time for you to take a quick shower and change your clothes. I chose an outfit and left it on the bed. We will be here when you are ready.”

 

I nod “Sounds good.” I looked down and Adolpha was still sleeping. I shake her to wake her up “Come girl, wake up. I need to go to my room.” The she wolf blinks her eyes at me. She looks so cute with the confused puppy face. She yawns and jumps off the couch. She shakes her whole body and gives me a look “I don’t like anybody to wake me so, don’t do it again or I will bite you. ”  

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up, but I need to get ready to meet the council” I say as I rub her skull. She licks my hands and I know I’m forgiven. I gather my stuff and ran to my room to get ready for the meeting. I’m so excited.

 

(Derek POV)

 

I am sitting in our house’s library. I am reading a good book about magic. Magic has always fascinated me. It is strange and complicated yet it looks so simple and effortless. I was reading in peace when I hear the noises of someone running toward the library. I roll my eyes and smile when I hear a voice that belongs to a child calling me (more like yelling from the top of his lungs) “Derek. Derek. Derek. ”

The owner of the voice opens the door with a force that doesn’t belong to a four years old kid. “Nathan, how many times have I tell you not to scream and not to use so much power opening the door. You are a werewolf. You can break a door easily. You have to learn how to control your strength.” I say to my little brother but not in  an unkind voice. The boy has the same Hale’s tan skin. He has dark brown curls like and blue eyes just like dad. He looks like a mini version of dad.

He looks at his feet in shame “I’m sorry Derek” He sounds so close to crying it’s breaking my heart. I gather him in my arms and lift him up. He hugs me back and tucks his face in my neck.

I rub his back “It is ok, Nat. Don’t worry about it. You are still young and you will learn.”

 

“I don’t want to disappoint you.” He is barely holding back his tear.

“You will never disappoint me. You are the best little brother anyone can ask for. Please don’t cry. You know how much I hate seeing your tears.” I kiss his cheek

 

>He nods and tries not to cry. He looks funny, but I won’t dare to make fun of him.

“Now what did you want?” I ask after I am sure he wouldn’t cry.

“Ed is on the phone. He said that he called your cell phone, but you didn’t answer. He said it is important.” Nat says. I roll my eyes at my best friend. Edward Astor is my best friend since we were little kids. He is a dragon and the son of Uncle James (He is a member of the council alongside my mother.) I leave my phone in the room when I go to the library. Ed sometimes can be so annoying that we made an arrangement. I leave my phone in my room when I’m in the library, but if it is important he calls the house phone and I have to talk to him.

“Thank you, pup. Let’s go and see what Ed wants from me?” I walk out of the library with Nathan in my arms. I walk to the living room and I see Grandpa George sitting and reading a book. I get my love of books from grandpa George. He used to read to me all the time when I was a kid. He looks up from the book and smiles at me. His smile turns into a frown when he sees Nathan’s upset face “What’s wrong with Nathan?”

“Nothing is wrong. I just told him not yell and use more power than it is necessary to open the door.” I take a seat next to Grandpa with Nathan still in my arms. Nathan always clings to me when he is upset. He will stay like this for hours. Might as well get comfortable. I grab the receiver of our house phone.

Grandpa smiles “He doesn’t cry when your parents punish him, but how cries the second you tell him he did something wrong. He doesn’t want to disappoint his older brother.”

“He could never disappoint me.” I kiss his temple. It’s better to wait for Nathan to get over it on his own, than talking to him when he is like that or making him laugh by joking.

“Hello, Edward. To what do I own the pleasure of hearing your voice?” I say with a bad English accent. Nathan body starts to shake. Nathan's weak point is a bad English accent. He will always laugh at them. It is a good start

“What did you do with Nat?” Ed asks

“I didn’t do anything” I am offended by the accusations.

>“Please, D, you only use your bad English accent when Nat is upset. And to make things even worse, he only gets upset because of you.” I roll my eyes. He is 100 % correct and I can’t deny it. Grandpa is laughing silently at us. Being in a house full of Werewolves means no privacy whatsoever.

“What do you want, Ed? I don’t have time for you.” I ask impatiently

“Calm down, man, I have a question for you. Do you know what the meeting of the council is about?” Ed is so nosy sometimes.

 

“They do meet all the time you know? It is nothing new”

 

“No, something is going on. I heard my dad talking with grandfather Balerion about coming with him to the meeting. Dad said that someone asked to have the first council be present. Did you hear something? I called Leo, and Lydia already and they said they didn’t hear anything” That does sound strange. The first council is only called when something important is going on. Lydia doesn’t know which is strange as well. Lydia usually knows everything.

“If you talked to Lydia and your boyfriend, why do you think I know something?” The four of us are best friends. We knew each other from a young age and we all are going through a training to be the next line of council. Leo and Ed are mates (An Elf and dragon). They shouldn’t work but they are perfect for each other. Lydia has found her mate as well. His name is Jordan and he is a Hellhound.

“I’m asking you because I thought you might have heard something strange or something. You know that you are your Grandpa George’s favorite and he tells you sometimes. He is sitting next to you, ask him.”

I sigh and ask, “ Do you know anything, Grandpa?”

“No, all I know that Talia said someone asked to have the first council and it is important. Your mom doesn’t know what is going on herself.” He says while not taking his eyes off the book.

 

“Did you hear that?” I ask Ed

“Yeah, what the hell is going on?” Ed sounds worried right now. I’m getting worried myself. Then I remember something

“You know I heard my mom yelling at Aunt Claudia yesterday. She kept asking what did she do but aunt Claudia wouldn’t answer. I didn’t hear anything because aunt Claudia used a spell to not let anyone hear the conversation except mom.” I move Nathan from one arm to the other.

“I will be damned if” “Language, Edward Balerion Astor III” grandpa George yells. “ Sorry grandpa G. If aunt Claudia asked for the first council then it is something pretty important. Do you think they would take us with them, ” he asks.

Grandpa looks worried as he rubs his chin "Claudia, you say?" I nod. Grandpa looks lost in thought. He won't hear me even if I yell at him.

“No, they won’t. You ask every time and they say no.” I remind him.

I hear footsteps and voices coming from the stairs “Come on, Talia, tell me what is going on. It has to be something important for you to ask the first council to meet with you guys” Uncle's Peter’s voice. He is only a year older than Laura and I. He is more like an older brother than an uncle. He will be a high school senior next year. “Yes, mom, please tell us.” Laura is whining at mom. It is really embarrassing to have as a twin sister.

Mom sighs “I told you for a million times, I don’t know. Why can’t you two be like Derek and quit asking questions that I can’t answer” She says in a tired voice and she rubs her eyes.

Laura scoffs “Yeah, we can’t all be mature and Mr.Perfect like Derek” she says mockingly.

“Yeah, thank god that we are not the next Alpha. We can afford to be childish and annoying as much as we want.” He agrees with her and they high five each other.

To be honest, I was surprised to be chosen as the next Alpha. Grandpa George chose me. He has been choosing the Hale Alphas for generations. His word is the law, even though he is not the Alpha anymore. He is an adviser to the alpha now, but his opinion does weight in a great deal on how to act on different matters.

“Laura, leave your mother alone and you too, Peter. ” Grandpa says in a threatening voice.

“Yes, grandpa George” they say at the same. They act more like twins than Laura and I.

“Thank you, grandpa. I’m ready, let’s go. Don’t wait for us. We don’t know when the meeting will be over.” She kisses all of us and walks to the door with grandpa.

“Your house is a wild as ever.” I hear Ed saying. I totally forgot about him. I sigh, “They left so, there is no point of guessing until they return. We will find out soon enough. I will talk to you later.”

“Later, bro. Later, Nat.” Ed says as he hangs up the phone. Peter and Laura are arguing about something.

I rub Nathan back “Do you want to come to my room? I will play the violin for you. ” Nathan nods and I stand up. I walk out of the living room with Nathan in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all your love and support. Please leave Kudos and comments.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new Chapter Yay. I'm having so much fun writing. I finally found a Beta (Foodmoon) Yay me. Please check her work. We will edit my previous chapters (Chapter 1 is already done.) This chapter is unbeta. I wanted to update it asap, so plz forgive the mistake. I will edit it the first thing in the morning.(It is midnight) i will sleep. zzzzz
> 
>  
> 
> Please Leave comments and Kudos

I walk out of my room after taking a shower. I leave my brand new phone on the charger. I’m wearing a white T-shirt Low V Neckline, a slim fit gray jean, and Brown boots. I pull my hair back in a messy way and the family’s ring is still on my middle finger. Holy Hell, I look HOT. I didn’t know clothes could make so much difference

I reach the living room and my parents are still sitting on the same couch. Mom is wearing a pale lavender sun dress and white flat shoes. Dad is wearing a simple white shirt and black jeans. Adolpha is lying on the ground by mom’s feet.

“I’m ready” I announce. I spin once to get their opinion.

 

Mom claps her hand “Oh you look so handsome, Stiles. I told you I know what I’m talking about” Adolpha barks once in agreement. I smile at her and rub her head.

“You look good, son.” Dad says with a nod.

“Thank you. When are we leaving?” I ask them.

 

Mom looks at her watch and stands up. “We probably should go right now ”

 

She takes my hand and we walk to the backyard of the house with Adolpha walking beside me and dad behind us. I can’t wait to meet them. I can’t believe they have been alive for more than eight hundred years. I will meet legends.

We keep walking further more into the garden. Just how big is his backyard? “Mom, I have a question.”

 

“Ask, honey?”

“Yesterday you said that Dad, Seb, and the twins could feel the spell of immortality inside me. Can everyone feel it as long as they have magic? ”

“No, they can feel it because they have it inside of them. Only someone with the spell placed on them can feel it inside other people. ”

 

“Wait, Seb, and the twins are immortal as well?”

 

“Yes. I told you only the spell can only be cast on the families of the council. The Byrne are family to us. Grandpa Merlin asked Titania to have the spell placed on the Byrne because they are part of the Morlonde Family.” She answers and we stop in front of a huge tree.

 

“Wow. That is one hell of a big tree.”

“The name of the tree is Nemeton. Merlin placed it in every house of every council member. It can teleport us to a safe place to meet and it protects the house from dangers. ”

 

We hear noises of a bird. It is a falcon. It is sitting on one of Nemeton’s branches. It flies from the tree and lands on my dad ourstretched arm. It looks painful.

 

Dad answers my unasked question “ I don’t feel pain. A familiar can’t hurt their mages on purpose or not and vice versa. They are part of us so we can’t hurt each other. This little guy’s name is Gale. Gale, This is my son, Stiles. I told you about him.”

Gales lowers his head to me and keeps looking into my eyes. I realized he wanted me to pet him. I smile and pet the bird “It is nice to meet Gale.”

Dad nods his head toward the house and Gales flies away toward the house.

 

“Won’t he come with us?”

 

“No, it is a meeting so Familiars aren’t allowed to come with us.” Dad answers

 

“What if you guys needed them? What would you do then?”

 

“If we call them, they will teleport to us”

 

“They can teleport. That is so cool.” I say in excitement and I’m jumping up and down.

 

Dad laughs and grabs my shoulder “Calm down, Stiles, they can only teleport to us. They can’t just teleport anywhere they want.”

“Oh well, still it does sound cool.” I shrug

 

“Are you two ready?” Mom asks. She is standing in front the Nemeton with her hands on her hips and looking down on Adolpha.

 

“I told you, Adolpha, you can’t come with us. You will have to wait in the house with Gale. ” She says in a tired voice like she has the same conversation for the a hundred times. Adolpha whines at mom.

“Don’t worry. We will bring Stiles with us when we get back. I promise. ”

 

I walk to the she wolf and hug her. “I will be back, Adolpha. I promise.” She gives me her sad puppy eyes. “I promise” I repeat my promise. She licks my cheek and walks away.

“Such a drama queen, just like her owner” Dad rolls his eyes.

 

Mom hits him on the shoulder. “You stay quiet.”

She turns and touches the tree with the tip of her fingers. “I, Claudia Morlonde, a member of the Morlonde family, call upon the stars to open the door to paradise. To open the door to the Seelie court” She chants.

A portal of light appears before us. It is so bright. I raise my hand to shield me from the bright light.

“You can’t use your magic, so it is too bright for you. Close your eyes and I will lead you. Don’t worry, we will catch you if you fall.” She promises.

 

I nod, close my eyes and grab her hand. We walk into the portal. I could hear the voice of wind dancing with the leaves. “It is safe to open my eyes yet?”

“Just a little bit more.” Dad answers and I feel his hand on my lower back to keep me from losing my balance.

 

“You can open your eyes, ” I do as I’m told. A circle of huge trees surrounds us. There are eleven people in the circle. Six of them are sitting on single chairs (shaped like a half circle or the letter C) and there is someone standing behind each one of them.

The first person on the left side of the line is a beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes. She looks in her late thirties or early forties. She is wearing a SWAT team gear and a big knife attached to her thigh. Behind her a man is standinging tall. He looks early thirties with the same blue eyes and dark hair. He has a gun on his waist. They must be the hunter family, the Argents. The one sitting on the chair must be Sophie Argent.

Next to her is sitting a beautiful woman in her early thirties. She has long red hair, fair white skin and green eyes. She is wearing a Navy coat dress with a gold belt. There is a woman standing behind her with a sexy black suit. She has the same red hair, but her eyes are blue. She looks in her thirties. I don’t see pointy ears, so I assume they are the Martin the Banshee queens.

Sitting next to the Martin’s is a huge man. He is over 6,4 ft. He looks in his early or mid thirties. He has blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He has some scales over his arms and face. He has two great horns. He is wearing a blue jeans and no shirt. His muscles are out of this world. The man behind him is tall, but not as tall as his ancestor. He is at least 6.2 ft. He doesn’t have scales or horns. He has blonde hair and gray eyes. Maybe they can control their shift. He is wearing a beige suit and a white shirt. They must be the Astors, the family of dragons.

Next to them is sitting a man with no one behind him, because mom is standing next to me. I am shocked by how much we look like each other. He looks like he is in his mid or late twenties. He has darker hair than mine (almost black). He is wearing all black (shirt and jeans) with a black cloak. He has blue eyes. When our eyes meet I know. He is my ancestor Merlin, the greatest Mage of history.

 

Sitting next to Merlin is a beautiful woman with blonde hair and brown eyes. She has a tan skin and pointy ears. She looks in her late twenties. She has a crown of flowers. She is wearing a cloak made of peacock feathers. Standing behind her is a woman with the same tan skin and pointy ears. She has black hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a gray kimono dress. They are the elves. The queen of fairies, Titania, is looking at me.

The last two are a man and a woman. The man is sitting on the chair. He looks in his thirties. He has tan skin, green eyes, and black hair. He is wearing beige pants and a white shirt. He has a book in his hand. The woman looks so much like the man. She has black hair, green eyes, and the same tan color skin. She is wearing a pale yellow sunny dress. They must be the Hales. They are werewolves.

 

Sudden, painful memories hit me like a wrecking ball. All I can see is blood on my hands, my dad’s dead body, and red eyes looking at me. I hear dad screaming at me to run. I can hear him taking his last breath, and the alpha pack is laughing at my pain. I cover my ears with my hands. I don’t want to hear it.

I start to breath harder. It is painful to take a breathe in. My lungs won’t move and my vision blurs. Someone is calling my name but I can’t focus enough to know who is calling me. I can feel someone is holding my wrists and I use their hands as an anchor. After a couple of minutes, I can breathe easier. My chest hurts and I open my eyes. I notice that I’m on the ground. I was so far gone that I didn’t notice myself falling. Mom and dad are kneeling before me with worried faces.

“Stiles, Are you alright kiddo?” dad asks.

I nod and close my eyes when mom cups my face. God, her hand feels so good. It grounds me. “What happened, honey?”

 

“Panic attack, I have them sometimes. Don’t worry.”

 

“Are you afraid of werewolves, child?”

 

My head snaps to the owner of the voice. George Hale is talking to me. My heart is pounding harder than before. It feels like it will leap out of my chest any second now. I close my eyes and try to calm myself.

“Your heart is louder and I can smell the fear coming from you. I will take that as a yes. We won’t hurt you child. Please be at ease.” He doesn’t sound offended or mad, but I don’t want to be on his bad side.

“I didn’t mean to offend you. It is just that I met werewolves once and it was a bad experience. I know not all werewolves are bad. I understand it, but my heart won’t stop beating.” I say in a shaky voice. My body wants to start shaking again, but I get hold myself. I stand up and move behind my dad like a four year old kid. I don’t care. I’m freaking terrified.

George smiles at me “Understandable, child. Take your time.”

“Doesn’t he look so much like Merlin? Do you know the child, Merlin?” Lorraine Martin said. She is looking at me with her sharp green eyes. I feel exposed, like she can know everything about me in one look.

“No. It is the first time I have met him, but he is a Morlonde.” I turn to face Merlin. He is looking at me. His blue eyes captivate me. They are full of power and they are ancient on his young face.

“How can you know he is a Morlonde if you haven’t meet him before?” Sophie Argent asks. She is looking at me like she is trying to figure me out. I’m used to this look. Most people gave me this look at the time when I talk nonstop for more than five minutes.

 

Merlin points with his finger at my ring “He is wearing Victor’s ring. Only someone with Morlonde blood can wear it. I put the spell on the ring myself. ”

“It could be a replica,” the man who is standing behind Sophie says.

“No, Chris, It is not. I can feel Victor’s spark inside the ring. There is no mistake. It is the same ring. Also, Claudia had the ring with her. She must have given the ring to him. You can’t feel it because you don’t have magic, but the blessing of Titania is placed inside him. He is an immortal. ” He doesn’t take his eyes off me.

“He is surrounded by death. Can’t you feel it Natalie?” Lorraine asks

 

“Yes. Death isn’t calling his name but the aura of death is surrounding him. He witnessed a violent death. Violent Death leaves a touch of its aura even on the livings, but there is something strange about it. The aura looks darker than normal” The woman behind Lorraine says with a frown.

“That is because He witnessed a violent death to someone he loved” Lorraine says with a sad voice. Everyone is giving me the pitying looks. I don’t want their pity.

“He is not from this world.” I hear a gentle voice. It belongs to Titania. Everyone turns and looks at mom with an accusing look. Titania is smiling and she winks at me. She did it to shift the attention away from. I love her already.

“What did you do this time, Claudia?” the werewolf woman says with her hands on her hips. I think mom said her name is Talia.

Mom rolls her eyes, “If you people didn’t talk over each other and let me talk, I would have to you that five minutes ago. And, why do you think I have anything to do with it” She scoffs at them.

“Because we always have to clean up after your mess.” The man standing behind Balerion Astor says.

“Excuse you, James, I don’t make a mess.” So his name is James Astor.

James opens his mouth to speak, but Merlin stands up and everyone is looking at him. Everyone is waiting for him. He is looking at me with something in his eyes. It isn’t something bad or negative. I just can’t put on finger on it.

 

“What is your name, child?” Merlin is now smiling at me.

 

“Stiles.” I say. My brain and mouth aren’t connecting right now

“Your parents named you Stiles?” Lorraine Martin asks with a horror in her voice.

I laugh and feel the tension leaving my body “No, I have a Polish name and people have trouble pronouncing it ” I say.

 

“I want to know your full, real name. Would you mind if you tell it to us?” Merlin asks, and how can you say no to Merlin.

“Iskierka Genim Stilinski or Iskierka Genim Morlonde. Whatever you like.”

“Iskierka, that explains a lot ” Merlin whispers. He smiles at me “ Do you know what Iskierka means?”

 

“Yeah, mom told me it means spark in Polish.” I say. I don’t know where this is going?

“Yes, a spark” Merlin nods.

“So he is a spark?” Chris asks.

“Yes, he is a different kind of spark. He is the real spark.” Titania says. She is having too much fun if you ask me.

“What do you mean he is a different kind of spark? There is only one kind of spark ,Titania” Lorraine asks. She gives Titania a dirty look. She isn’t happy with not knowing.

 

“We will find out right now.” Merlin says as he walks toward me. Mom stops between us. Merlin looks surprised for a second, but he schools his face quickly. “What is the meaning of this Claudia? Stand aside child or I will use force against you” He says in hard voice and the earth starts to shake. It feels like an earthquake. Mom stands her grounds and looks at Merlin. “Promise me you won’t hurt him. Give me your word Grandpa.” She says with a strong voice.

The earthquake starts to ease down until it stops. Anger and hard lines disappears from Merlin’s face “I give you my word, Claudia.” Mom stands still for a second then she nods. She takes dad’s hand and she drags him out of the way.

Merlin stands before me. I’m nervous, but not scared. I can’t look at his blue eyes something, so I look down at my feet. I’m waiting for him to say anything when I feel a finger on my chin. The finger tilts my face up until I meet his eyes once more.

“Don’t hide your eyes. They are beautiful. From a distance, I thought they look like Claudia’s but not now that I’m close. You have my Elizabeth’s eyes.” He whispers

“I don’t know who is she but I’m sure she is a beautiful person.” I say nervously

Merlin chuckles.“ That, she is. You will meet her later child. Now, we have some business to do. We need to know what happened to you and why you are here. You can explain to us what happened with your own words, but there is a different way. I can reach into your memories and show them to everyone here. We don’t have to do it, but it would leave no doubt that it is your story. And we will understand the situation better. What do you say?”

 

I think about it for a couple of seconds. It would be easier and faster that way. “Would it mess up with my memories?”

 

“No, I won’t touch your memories. I would just show them to the council. It is safe. I promise.”

 

I nod. “Ok, I don’t mind showing my memories, but I want you all to promise not to say a word to anyone else.”

Merlin looks at the council and everyone nods. “We promise.”

Merlin cups my cheek and He touches his forehead to mine. I close my eyes when my memories start to surface. They know everything. How I met Claudia and John, how I got here, why I’m afraid of werewolves, my parents death, and my loneliness.

Merlin removes his hand and I can feel someone wrapping his arms around me and pulling into a hug. “You poor, child. What did that world do to you?” Merlin says with sadness. He is hugging me and I don’t want to hug him back. He pities me and treats me like a broken little thing. I push him away and give him an unforgiving glare.

“I don’t want your pity.” I say with so much venom in my voice.

I expect him to get angry, but no, he throws his head back and starts to laugh. “You are definitely a Morlonde. We don’t accept pity or like to be treated as broken thing. Even though we know we are broken. ”

“It feels like I went through a test or something.” I mumble.

 

He laughs, “In a way, but you passed it with flying colors.”

 

George Hale is standing behind Merlin. He is looking at me and I feel the fear creeping into my heart. I don’t want to be afraid, but I can’t slow down my heart. I can actually feel my heart trying to push its way out of my chest any second.

“Merlin, can I talk to Stiles for a second?” They lock eyes and they are having a conversation with no words.

“Lord George, I don’t mean to offend you, but I don’t think it’s a good idea.” My dad says.

 

“I don’t have any intention to hurt your son, John. I just want to say something to him and if he doesn’t want to hear me out, then I won’t push it.” He says to dad without taking his eyes off Merlin. After a second, Merlin moves out of the way. George nods to him once and he faces me.

 

“Will you hear what I have to say, Stiles?” he asks in a gentle voice.

I don’t want to be afraid of him or anyone. It isn’t fair to them if I treat them horribly for something they didn’t do. I have never liked stereotypes and I don’t plan on being prejudice. I can’t live my whole life in fear of werewolves. I will be forced to interact with them in some way. I can’t hide forever and I don’t want to fear them. This fear will make me weak, and weak is something I refuse to be. I nod to him because I can’t talk.

He smiles and extends his hand to me. I look at it. He wants me to touch him. Nobody said anything about touching. He waits for me and he doesn’t look uncomfortable. He is waiting for me to make a decision, which isn’t fair. I don’t back out of a challenge. I move my hand slowly and hesitantly. My hand touch his. His hand is softer than I thought and it is warm. He holds my hand protectively between his two hands.

George Hale kneels down on one knee while still holding my hand. I’m shocked. I hear someone is gaping and yelling, “Grandpa”. I look at the source of the voice. It belongs to Talia. She and the rest of the council look shocked at his action. The only people who don’t look shocked are Merlin, Titania, and Balerion. Even mom and dad’s jaws hit the ground.

I look at him in discomfort and I whisper, “I don’t think you should be kneeling down. You are not proposing are you? I mean you look hot but I don’t really know you. I’m too young to get married anyway. Oh my god, I’m embarrassing myself. I will shut up right now.” I blush as the werewolf’s body is shaking from laughter.

 

“I haven’t laughed this hard in years. No, I’m not proposing. I would married you in a second if I wasn’t married to my mate for over eight hundred years. I hope you will meet her soon.” His playful smile turns into a sad one.

“I’m sorry for what happened to you because of one of my kind.”

 

“It wasn’t and isn’t your fault. I don’t blame your kind. I understand it has nothing to do with being werewolves. They were bad people. You don’t have to apologize. ” I tell him

 

He gives me a sad smile, “ I know I don’t have to apologize but someone has to. You went though a horrible thing. Your dad was killed right before your eyes by werewolves. You have the right to hate and resent my kind.”

 

“I don’t hate werewolves. I remember the incident vividly. My pain is still fresh. I do believe that I will get over my fear one day so, please stand up. I don’t want you to apologize for something that you didn’t do. ”

He kisses the back of my hand and rests his forehead on it for a couple of seconds. He stands up but doesn’t let go of my hand “We werewolves can hear the heartbeats of people. We can tell that you are lying by listening to your heartbeats. I was happy to not hear a lie when you said you don’t hate werewolves. You have a good heart. Thank you for giving my kind a second chance.” He kisses the back of my hand one more time and turns around and walk to his seat. Talia is giving him a disapproving look.

 

“I don’t know about werewolves cultures, but I think kneeling down is a big deal. ” I whisper to Merlin.

 

“It is a big deal. A werewolf won’t give any sign of submission to anyone except their alpha. To have a former Alpha, let alone George Hale, kneel before you is something big. It shows that he is at your mercy and you are in a higher rank than him”

My legs are moving without me even realizing. I walk toward The Hales. Talia is scolding her grandfather “You shouldn’t have done it, Grandpa.”

“It is no big deal, Talia. The boy deserved more.” George answers her with a calm voice.

“You didn’t have to-” Talia cuts herself off when she sees me. George turns around to face me. He smiles and asks, “Do you need anything from me, Stiles?”

 

I look down and I don't know what to say. I curse my brain for not thinking of something right away. I open my mouth and close a couple of times. I don’t know what to do, but I do know that honesty is the best solution.

“Merlin explained what you just did, and I wouldn’t have allowed it if I knew beforehand. I don’t want to belittle you or your family in any way or form.”

I hesitate for a second, but I have made up my mind. I bare my neck to him. George and Talia both look totally surprised by my actions. My heart is beating hard and I close my eyes. I just realized, I might have done something stupid without realizing but I can’t back out. I open my eyes and take a step back. George looks little upset.

“Why did bare your neck for me? Do you know what does mean to bare your neck to a werewolf?”

 

I swallow hard, “No, I don’t I know, but what I do know is, I don’t want to humiliate anyone. I don’t want to treat anyone as if I’m better than them. You might think I’m naive, but I think all people should be treated equally. ”

“Mortals didn’t think of us as people. They called us monsters, and freaks.” He says

“Then, they are nothing but fools. You are different than humans. Being different doesn’t mean you are a freak or a monster. It just means you are special in your own way. I don’t believe someone is a danger just because they are supernatural. Even humans sometimes can be as dangerous and even real monsters.”

 

Nobody talks. Everyone is looking at me. I look down to avoid their eyes. God, I just want to run away.

“You have a kind and gentle heart, child. I pray to the stars that you do not lose it. You have suffered greatly and yet you treat people with kindness.” Titania says gently.

“I read somewhere that when people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind. I know what loneliness feels like and I don’t wish it on anyone.” I say with pain in my voice.

“You are wise for such a young child.” A deep voice says. I turn around and come face to face with Balerion. It is the first time that he has talked in the meeting. He looks intimidating, but I don’t feel threatened. I don’t know why, but I feel safer with him here.

“I don’t know if I’m wise” I shrug.

 

“You have a better view of the world than most people. You see us as nothing more than people. I wish more people thought the way you do.” He says with a smile.

“Thank you, Stiles. I know how much you are afraid of us and know how much courage it took to bare your neck just to show respect to my grandfather. Your actions mean a lot to me and my family ” Talia says

I nod and walk back to Merlin and my parents. They look so proud and I flush at their silent praise.

“ Does that mean you won’t send me back?” I ask. Mom might be a member of the council, but she can’t do anything if the majority doesn’t accept me here.

 

Mom and dad start to say something, but Merlin raises his hand to silence them “No, we won’t. I like you and I will fight anyone who wants to send you back” He looks at the council. Every member of the first council nods in agreement. I can feel the tension leave my body. I can really stay here.

“The Media will be going crazy when they find out about Stiles. We need to start working, and finish all the details before we announce him.” Natalie says and pulls out her phone. She starts to type away.

“We need to give him some bodyguards for the first couple of months. Paparazzi will try to take his picture.” Chris rubs his chin.

 

“All of these are unimportant details. I want to know his familiar.” Titania says with excitement.

 

“Yes, you didn’t explain what you meant when you said ‘He is the real spark ’. ” Lorraine Martin says. She doesn’t know when let it go, but she is right. I want to know how am different than the rest.

“Mom, do you know what Titania is talking about?” I ask her.

Mom frowns and shakes her head, “No, I didn’t know that there is a different kind of sparks.”

“Merlin? Do you know?” I ask him.

 

He smiles “We will know soon enough. I’m not sure at this point, but I think Titania is on the right track. We will find our answer when you summon your familiar.”

 

“How come none of us know about it except you and Titania? Why did you keep this information from?” Sophie asks and she raises her eyebrows at Merlin.

 

“Yes, why did you keep it secret?” Lorraine asks and points her finger at them in accusation.

 

Merlin rolls his eyes “Balerion knows the differences as well. We didn’t keep it as a secret. It’s just that nobody has been born with the same ability as him in hundreds of years. If he was born into this reality, you would have felt the second that he took his first breath. His magic powers would have shaken you to your core.”

He turns to me and says. “Do you want to summon your familiar now or do you want to do it in private?” Lorraine starts to say something, but Balerion cuts her off “You know better than anyone that summoning a familiar is something intimate, Lorraine. The child has the right to do it in private.” Lorraine nods and she looks disappointed. I don’t like to disappoint people.

“I don’t mind it here with all of you.” I say.

 

“Are you sure, Stiles? It is something private that a Mage goes through. Do you want to do it in front of everyone here?” Dad asks.

“Yeah, I wasn’t raised here so I don’t know why people do it in private. I know you guys trust, these people, and it is more than enough for me.” I say with a shrug.

Merlin claps his hand once. “Ok, we will do it your way, Stiles. Please, don’t move until we are ready to do the spell.”

Merlin conjures a golden cup with runes covering up the cup everywhere. He bites on his thumb until he is bleeding. He drops a couple of drops in the cup. He moves to my parents. They bite their thumbs and drop blood in the cup.

 

“Please, tell me that I don’t have to drink your blood mixed with my parents’ blood.” I almost throw up just thinking about it. Merlin laughs, “No, I don’t want you to drink blood. I want you to give me a couple of drops of yours.”

“Do you have something to cut my finger?” I ask.

“Sorry kiddo, you have to bite your thumb. It is part of the ritual.” Merlin says with a smirk.

 

I bite hard until I draw blood from my thumb. “ Ouch”. I drop in a couple of drops as well.

“What do I have to do next?” I ask.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? What the hell do you mean nothing?” I ask.

 

“Stiles, you don’t have access to your powers yet. Your powers are deactivated. They will be activated the second you meet your familiar. It is a tradition to have the house of the family perform the ritual to summon a familiar. I’m the head of Morlonde family; so let me finish my work. ” He kneels on the ground and draws different runes with our bloods.

The runes are glowing with bright light. Merlin steps back and speaks. “I call upon the ancient powers. I call upon the sisters of Fates to hear now the words of magic. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring their powers together so they can be one soul, one heart, and two bodies. They want the power. Give them the power”

Nothing happens for a second, then a column of fire bursts from the ground up. I scream and fall on my ass. The color of the fire is changing from red to black.

I hear someone yell. “What the hell is going on?”

 

I crawl back “Should I be worried?” I ask

 

_“I won’t hurt you, ” a female voice says._

 

I blink and look around looking for the owner of the voice. Am I going crazy?

 

_“No, you are not ” She giggles_

 

“Who is talking? Where are you?” I ask

 

_“I’m fire, silly.” She says and keeps giggling._

 

“Are you in the fire? Won’t the fire hurt you? Can you come out? ” I ask.

_She laughs, “You are funny. I’m not in the fire, I’m fire.”_

 

“I don’t understand. Can you come out?” I ask as I rub my head. My head is killing me.

 

She sighs, “ _As you wish._ ” The fire stopped bursting from the ground. A huge black fireball is floating above the hole in the ground. A black bird emerges from the fireball and the flames are licking around it as if about to consume it utterly. No, I’m wrong. The creature isn't just on fire, it is fire.

I’m speechless. There is only one mythical bird with connection to fire, but it can’t be my familiar. My familiar can’t be a- “Phoenix” I whisper.

Titania chuckles “Not just any Phoenix, child. She is a queen to a king.”

 

“King?” Mom asks. Thank god, because I don’t think I have it in me to ask.

 

“Yes, a king. He is a king in his own right. You just didn’t find a spark, Claudia. You found a flame.” Titania answers.

The phoenix is flying in the air and it lands next me. It is huge. It is almost 5 ft tall. It close to me, but I can’t feel anything heat from the black fire. I want to touch it.

_“Touch it if you want, and could please not call me an It. I’m a girl_ ” She says. I had to correct myself.

I blink.“ I’m sorry, what is your name? ” I ask.

“ _I don’t have one. I’m waiting for you to give one_.” She says with amusement.

 

“Just a second, please.” I tell her as I stand up “Can anyone hear her talking?” I point at her.

“Nobody can hear her except you. You two have a telepathic connection. You can talk to each other through your minds. You have to give her a name to finish the ritual completely.” Merlin says.

I frown at the black bird. What do you call a bird made of black fire? They didn’t me that I have to come up with a name. I have to give her a good name or she will turn me into ashes.

I think for a couple of seconds and it hits me. I have the perfect name for her. “Lila. I will call you Lila. Lila means beauty and in Arabic it means Night. You remind me of the darkness of the night. Do you like it?”

 

Lila nods and she is flipping her wings.

 

“I want to touch you, but I don’t want to get burn” I tell her

 

She rolls her eyes at me,“ _You will never get burned by my flames. I’m part of you. We can’t hurt each other._ ” She says and I remember my dad said the same thing.

 

“Oh yeah, you are right.” I move my hand and touch her. It feels like I’m touching feathers of normal bird. The fire feels so soft. “ Cool!”

“Congratulations, son” Dad says and claps my shoulder.

 

“Congratulations, honey. She is beautiful.” Mom says and kisses my cheek.

 

I smile at them. Finally, I have my own familiar. I can’t wait to learn magic. It will be so much fun, but Lorraine can’t wait to have her answers.

 

“Finally, the child met his Familiar and finished the ritual. Can you tell us what the hell is going on?” Lorraine says in an impatient voice.

“What do you know about sparks Lorraine?” Titania asks.

“Not enough, apparently, because I don’t have all the information.” She scoffs at Titania.

 

“I know that a spark is the source of magic inside Magical users. The user’s power depends on how strong their spark is. For example, Claudia holds a powerful spark and, that makes her more powerful than a normal Mage.” Lorraine answers.

“Yes, that’s all true, but not the whole truth. We told you that Stiles is the real spark. You see, Stiles has a small spark” Titania says.

 

“Do you take me for a fool, Titania? The boy has a Mega class Familiar. He is the only Mage is the history to have a phoenix as a familiar. I can feel his magic. His spark is stronger than Claudia’s.” Lorraine screams in outrage.

“You are wrong.” Balerion tells her. “His spark is small but it is special. His spark can take energy from everything around him and turn it into magic. He can take energy from the elements, people, animals, and even from the air. He has an unlimited supply of magic. His spark can turn into flame by consuming everything around him.” Balerion says with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Is that why Titania called him a king? His spark has control over everything” George says and he looks at me with eyes full of amazement.

 

“Yes, the last person who was born with the same ability is I.” Merlin announces.

 

“That makes so much sense.” Lorraine says, “ You are never out of energy, No matter how much magic energy you use. You always have more. I always wondered, how can you have so much magic in your body without it being torn apart.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything? Don’t you trust us?” Sophie asks

 

“No, I do. I didn’t lie to you. I have a spark, but my spark works differently than other sparks. We are close friends, but that is something that I want to keep to myself. Every one of you is keeping some secrets and there is nothing wrong with that.” Merlin defends himself.

Lorraine sighs, “He is right, Sophie. We can’t be mad at him. Everyone has a secret, and it is our fault for not asking. We knew his magic isn’t normal, but we didn’t ask the questions. We have only ourselves to blame.”

Sophie rolls her eyes “ Whatever, I think the meeting is over. We keep Stiles a secret until Claudia and John are ready to announce him to the world. Do not tell anyone where he came from or his true powers, not even your family. Tell them the cover up story. He is Claudia and John’s son. They didn’t tell anyone about his existence to protect him, and he has a strong spark. Nothing else, nothing more. Agreed?”

“Agreed.” They all say at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new Chapter Yay. I'm having so much fun writing. I finally found a Beta (Foodmoon) Yay me. Please check her work. We will edit my previous chapters (Chapter 1 is already done.) This chapter is unbeta. I wanted to update it asap, so plz forgive the mistakes. I will edit it the first thing in the morning.(It is midnight) i will sleep. zzzzz
> 
>  
> 
> Please Leave comments and Kudos


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the love and support. They mean a alot to me. 
> 
> Please leave comments or Kudos

(Derek POV)

 

When I play the violin, I forget everything around me, and focus on music. The violin is my saving grace. It is my remedy. I play the violin whenever I’m having a hard time or not in a good mood. Nathan does love hearing me play. He is sitting on my bed with his eyes closed. He is the only one allowed to hear me while I'm training.

Mama asked him a couple of times if he wants to learn, but he refused, “ _I love listening to Der and I don’t have the time to learn, Mama.”_

We can stay like this for hours. I play the violin while Nat reads or draws. He is my favorite, and I can’t say no to him.

I hear a knock on the door and Laura is barging in with a grin. I stop playing. “Please, come in, ” I say dryly. Nat is giggling.

Laura rolls her eyes. “Come on, you two, Mama and grandpa have returned from the council meeting and she is asking everyone to assemble. Do I have to remind you that you are the next alpha, Derek? That doesn’t mean you brooding in your room all the time playing the violin.” She says.

Laura biggest fear was to be an Alpha. She was really happy when Grandpa George chose me to be the next Alpha. I don’t think Laura smiled in her whole as much as she did that day. Laura’s dream is to go to New York and live there. She doesn’t know what will she do with her life. She just loves that city. Being an Alpha would have prevented her from going. I’m grateful that she doesn’t resent me for being chosen.

 

I roll my eyes as I put the violin away carefully. I don’t want any scratches on it. “Laura, Derek doesn’t brood. He just likes to spend a lot of time playing with me. You just don’t understand artists like do.” Nat defends me and I barely hold the laugh in.

“Exactly, I’m his sister and I don’t understand him. You on the other hand, think he is a god or something. You should open your eyes and see the real cool older sibling.”

 

“Laura, you are anything but cool” Nat tells her and I’m laughing hard.

Laura shakes her fist and take a few steps in my room.“ You little brat.” Nat yelps and jumps into my. He giggles and tucks his face in my neck.

“Give him to me Derek. I will teach him a lesson.” Laura narrows her eyes at us.

 

“Let it go, Laura, he said the truth, and if you hurt him , mama will ground you again.” I tell her.

 

Nat grins, “ I will tell mama that you hit me again. She will be so mad at you.”

Laura gapes. “You would lie to get me in trouble with Mama! I don’t know if I should be angry or proud.” She puts her hand over her heart.

“Already blackmailing your siblings to do your bidding at such young age. My, nephew, I’m so proud. I can’t stop tearing up.” Peter is leaning against the doorframe and wiping away fake tears. Everyone cringes. Peter has always been good at sneaking up on us—at home, anyway, where everything smells like all of us all the time.

“Why are you here, Peter?” I ask.

“You guys took your time, so, Talia asked me to bring you to the meeting. I believe she said ‘Peter, go drag my kids here. I’m sure, they are fighting about something and forgot about the meeting.’ I must say, Talia hasn’t lose her touch.” Peter smirks.

I sigh, “Nat, you are never allowed to be a creep and a douchebag like Peter and Laura.” I look him in the eyes.

 

Nat nods. “Yes, Derek.”

Peters scoffs. “I’m not a douchebag”

Laura yells, “I’m not a creep.”

 

I blink. “Amazing, you are fine with being a creep” I point my finger at Peter. “And you are fine with being a douchebag.” I move my finger to Laura.

“We do embrace our flaws, dear nephew.” Peter says with a shrug.

“Yes, we don’t see a point of denying the truth.” Laura says with so much passion.

“If you know your flaws, then why don’t you try to improve yourself to be a better people?”

“Because we love ourselves just the way we are” They say at the same it and start to laugh.

I look up, asking to have the strength to survive living with these two. I walk out of the room with Nat in my arms and leave them behind. Laura and Peter are walking behind me as I reach the stairs. We walk to the live room where the whole family is gathering. There are more than fifty people here. Aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents are all here and not all of them living here. There are a couple of houses near the house, but they aren’t as big as our house.

Mama and grandpa George are sitting on the loveseat and they are facing everyone. Nana is standing behind grandpa George with her hand on his shoulder. George Hale and Sarah Hale's marriage is going strong and steady for more than eight hundred years. They are the perfect example for a mate.

 

People are scattered everywhere. Some are sitting on the couch; others are sitting on the floor. There is not enough space for everyone, so some are standing near the walls. My papa waves at me to come and sit next to him. He saved a seat for me. I roll my eyes and sit next to him nonetheless. As the next alpha, I’m a higher rank than the some of the pack. I settle down between papa and aunt Rose (she is younger than Mama and older than Peter). I move Nat around so, he is sitting on my lap.

 

“The four of you sure took your time.” Mama narrows her eyes at us. I sigh and I look back. The two morons are giving Mama a double grin. They are so proud of being late to the meeting. I raise my one eyebrow at her. “Mama, we have been through this, you shouldn’t send Peter or Laura to do anything. Their purpose in life is to make everyone’s lives more difficult.” Kids are giggling and adults chuckle.

Mama rubs her eyes and sighs, “You are right. I should have known better.”

 

“I do resent this remark dear, sister.” Peter says with his nose in the air.

“Yes, your lives would be boring without us.” Laura says.

I roll my eyes “More like, we will finally find some peace and quiet around here. Don’t you think so, Nat?” I ask the boy.

 

Nat giggles, “Yes, our lives would be so much better without them.” I could feel their gazes on the back of my head.

 

“Okay, children, keep it down. We have to start the meeting.” Papa says and ruffles Nat’s hair.

Everyone is looking at Mama and grandpa, waiting for them to start the meeting.“ We just arrived from the Council meeting. We are about to tell you something. We need all of you to keep it a secret until the council does announce it to the public. It is important, so please take it seriously, ” she looks at Peter and Laura when she says the last sentence.

“Claudia and John, they have a son.” Mama says.

There is a Moment of Silence and suddenly everyone is talking over each other. People are throwing questions and nobody can understand anything. Some stay speechless like I do. We all know that Aunt Claudia had a hard time with not having kids. She loves kids, but she can’t have them.

Mama yells. “Everybody calm down.” But nobody is listening to her. Her eyes turn red and she roars everyone into submission. Mama rarely uses her alpha voice, but there are more than fifty werewolves in the room. She needs to use it to have control over the situation.

“I know it is a shock to everyone, but yelling over each other is not acceptable.” She says in a firm voice.

 

I hear people apologizing to her. She nods. “As I said, it is a shock. I’m shocked as well. They kept him a secret for years. Nobody knew about him except for Claudia and John.”

“How old is he?” papa asks. Mama looks at grandpa George for a second

 

“He is the same age as Derek and Laura.” She answers

 

“They kept him hidden for sixteen years and the council knew absolutely nothing about him.” Peter says in shock.

“Yes, not even the first Council knew about his existence.” Grandpa George says.

“But Why? It doesn’t make any sense to hide him.” I say.

 

“They didn’t tell us all the details. They said that someone was after his life and they had to keep him safe. You have to understand how hard it was for them to stay away from their kid.” Mama says in a sad tone.

 

I bet. Aunt Claudia always gives a sad look when she looks at the children. To be forced to keep their kid away from them for sixteen years is horrible.

“Poor Claudia. It must have been hard for her all these years.” Aunt Rose says and she is wiping her tears away.

 

“I thought she couldn’t get pregnant?” Laura asks

 

“We thought the same thing years ago. He is a miracle. He came as a good surprise. Claudia was just about to announce the pregnancy when someone threatened the life of her unborn child. She couldn’t lose him, so she kept him a secret from the world.” Grandpa says.

“Why would anyone want to hurt a little baby?” one of my cousins asks.

 

“Well, think about it, he has the blood of Morlonde and Stilinski. They are very powerful families with a history of strong magic users. His magic must be off the charts to have someone who is willing to face these two families and the council.” Peter says while rubbing his chin.

Grandpa George nods. “He has a very powerful magic. We know he is stronger than Claudia and Merlin said with the proper training, he can be as strong as him.” Everyone starts to whisper, talking to each other. Aunt Claudia is the strongest Mage in Mama’s generation. She is a force to be reckoned with. To have someone who is stronger than her is almost impossible. Only Merlin is stronger than her, but he is Merlin.

“It is scary to have so much power at such a young age. Oh, the poor child.” Nana Sarah says as she cups her cheek. She sounds worried about the boy. She is a gentle soul. She hates fighting and see no point in it.

“Why now? Why did it take them so long to reveal their son to the world? ” Papa asks. Yeah, that’s a good question.

 

“They did take care of what was threatening his life years ago, but they decided to not say anything. After being afraid of losing him for so many years, they were afraid that someone would try to take his spark. I can’t really blame them; you know how some people do kidnap kids to take their spark away. The numbers have dropped greatly over the last hundred years, but still, it was a possibility.” Mama says. She looks very tired.

“I would love to know what did he get for a familiar. He must have a Mega class” Laura says and everyone agrees with her. It would be interesting.

“He has already summoned and connected with a familiar and yes, his familiar is a Mega class.” Grandpa George smirks. Grandpa George loves a cliffhanger.

 

“Tell us, grandpa, what did he get?” one of the little kids says in excitement.

“What do you think Talia? Should we tell them?” He asks Mama. He is dragging it as much as he can.

 

She shrugs. “I don’t see why not tell them. They are going to find out anyway.” She says and nods at him to tell us.

He looks at everyone in the living room and smirks. “His familiar is a Phoenix.” He says in a clear and steady voice.

“Holy Hell!”

 

“You can’t be serious!”

 

“You fucking liar!”

 

“Hey, Language”

 

Everyone is yelling at the same time again, I’m starting to get a headache. I rub my temples to ease the pain. This is just getting worse by the second. The poor kid will be the new gossip in town for months. Mythical familiars are rare, but to have the first Phoenix familiar in history is pretty big. They won’t leave the poor kid alone.

 

“Calm down, everyone.” Mama says, and this time everyone listens to her.

“This is about all the information that we can tell you. Does anyone have a question?” Mama asks.

“When can we meet him? I want to see his Phoenix.” Laura says with excitement. I must say, seeing a Phoenix is a one in a lifetime experience. I want to see it also.

 

“No, you will leave the child alone. None of you are allowed to go and meet him until he is comfortable.” Grandpa George says in a hard voice, which is surprising. Grandpa is the coolest person in the whole plant. He doesn’t get angry without a good reason. This is the first time, I have hear him talking in this hard and unforgiving tone.

“Why?” Laura asks. She must be surprised by grandpa’s reaction as much as the rest of us.

Mama looks sad and says gently “It is nothing personal. He doesn’t feel comfortable around Werewolves.”

 

I frown at her words. Mama said he is uncomfortable with only werewolves. Why?

 

Laura scoffs at Mama’s answer “Does that little witch think that he is better than us, just because he has a powerful spark and a phoenix. I didn’t think Aunt Claudia and uncle John could give a birth to a bigot and racist.” She says with so much venom and disgust.

“Laura Sarah Hale! You better keep your ignorant mouth shut and lay off the poor boy. Your Mama said nothing but he is uncomfortable with our kind. He has a good reason to be uncomfortable with us. You don’t know the whole story, so keep your opinion to yourself. I’m disappointed in you young lady.” Grandpa says with anger in his eyes.

It is the first time our grandpa has raised his voice at us. He never raises his voice no matter what we do. He always stands by our side when we make a mistake, especially Laura and Peter. He always calms Mama down and tells her _‘ They are just kids. Don’t take it so seriously’_. It looks like Laura finally crossed the line with grandpa Hale.

“Grandpa.” Laura whispers and looks down.

“Dear…” Nana Sarah starts to talk, but Grandpa cuts her off.

 

“She crossed the line and insulted a child who went through something unthinkable. She needs to learn that not everything as it seems and not to make a snapping judgment.” Grandpa says and Nana doesn’t say anything else.

Mama sighs, “His dad, the person who took care of and raised him, was killed by a werewolf right before his eyes. Also, it was the first time he ever met werewolves, so they didn’t leave a positive impression.” Oh my god, no wonder he doesn’t feel comfortable with our kind. I can smell the shame and sadness coming from Laura.

“I’m sorry, Grandpa George.” She says in shame. Peter wraps his arm around her shoulders in comfort.

 

“I’m not the one who you should apologize to, young lady.” He says.

 

Nat grabs my hand and he looks uncomfortable with the whole conversation. I squeeze his hand and kiss the top of his head. He settles down a little bit.

“ What happened when the kid realized you two are werewolves?” Nana asks.

 

“He had a panic attack. He was scared of us. You could smell his fear and hear his heart pounding fast.” Grandpa says as he squeezes Nana hands on his shoulder. He looks sad.

“Was he disrespectful to the two of you?” Peter asks with a promise in his voice to hurt the boy if he was. Peter doesn’t forgive anyone who disrespects our Alphas.

 

Mama rolls her eyes at him and gives grandpa a look full of disapproval and he, of course, doesn't look like he is affected by it. Oh, I know this look so well.

Nana chuckles “ What did you do, love? Talia is giving you the same look that she gives the pup when they do something wrong.”

 

“I did the right thing.” His only answer

 

“You didn’t have to kneel down on one knee to the boy. Do you even understand how much trouble we would be in if this accidentally got to the public? The Hale name would be disgraced.” She says in a tired voice.

I can hear everyone is gaping at Grandpa George. My eyes are wide and my eyebrows are touching my hairline. For a werewolf to submit to anyone who isn’t their alpha or mate is unthinkable. It shows that the alpha is weak and don’t deserve the title. It is a big deal in the werewolves’ community.

 

“Did you propose to the boy, you old man?” Nana jokes. It is not something to joke about.

 

Grandpa George laughs. “He asked me the same thing. It was quite the funniest comment. Talia, I did it in front of the council and they won’t say a word about it. Besides, the child saved us all the trouble.” He rubs a Nana’s hand on his shoulder.

“What do you mean he saved us the trouble?” I ask.

 

Mama rubs her face with both of her hands and says.“ The boy doesn’t know much about werewolves’ cultures. When he found out the real meaning of grandpa’s action, he walked and bared his neck to us.” Oh that explained a lot. To submit to werewolf is to respect. If you bare your neck to a werewolf who already submitted to you, it means that both of you are equals.

“I must say, he has brave and kind heart. His whole body was shaking from fear, but he didn’t back down. He was willing to face his fear just so he didn’t belittle us. I have never met someone who is as kind and wise at such young age.” Grandpa says with a small smile on his face.

“I like him already.” Nana says.

Grandpa laughs and says. “I told him you would love him and I was right.”

Mama shakes her head at them, “ Does anyone have a question?” She asks.

 

“What is his name?” Nat asks.

 

There is a moment of awkward silence and everyone is laughing. Nat looks around like he doesn’t know what is so funny. He looks down and I can smell embarrassment coming from him.

 

“Quiet. You are upsetting Nat.” I yell and give them a dark look. They all stopped immediately, but the damage is done.

 

“They were laughing at you or your question, Nat. They weren’t laughing at themselves. We talked about the kid for so long and nobody thought to ask about his name. You shouldn’t be embarrassed because you asked a smart question.”

He looks just about to cry. His eyes are wet and his bottom lip is trembling. “Are you telling the truth, Der?” He asks in a small voice.

 

“Yes, have I ever lied to you?” I ask him.

He shakes his head and wraps his small arms around my neck. He hides his face from everyone for now. I hug him back. Papa looks proud at me and kisses my temple as thanks for taking care of Nat, and Mama smiles at me.

“I can’t believe we didn’t say his name until now. His name is Stiles.” Grandpa says.

“Aunt Claudia and Uncle John named their kid Stiles?” Peter asks with horror.

“No, his name is a Polish name. It is hard to pronounced it, so Stiles is a nickname.” Mama says with a smile.

Nana chuckles “Only Claudia would call her kid with a horrible name and an even  more horrible nickname. ” she says with humor.

“I don’t think there is anymore to add, but does anyone have a question?”

When no one said anything, Mama nods and says, “Ok, the meeting it over. You can leave.” Everyone start to leave the living room. Laura looks like she wants to talk to grandpa, but Mama shakes her head at her. She looks defeated and walks away with Peter. The only ones left are mama, grandpa, Nana, papa, Nat, and I.

 

“ Grandpa, I know Laura made a mistake, but you have to talk to her. She is feeling bad.” I tell him. I love my sister and I don’t want her to suffer.

 

“I will pup. Don’t worry about your sister. I will talk to her later, but she needs to learn a lesson.” He says with a firm voice but gently nonetheless.

 

I nod at him. Grandpa knows what to do. I look at my little brother in my arms “Do you want to come with me to my room? Or do you want to stay with papa and mama?” I ask him.

 

“Give him to me, I promised to take him to Taylor’s house to play.” Papa says as he stands up.

 

“You are going to meet with Taylor! How excited. Go and have fun, but don’t tell Taylor about anything we just talked about. Pack’s business… ” I give him a chance to finish the sentence.

“Pack’s business is only for the pack.” He finishes.

 

“Good, have fun, but give me a kiss first.” I ask as I tap my right cheek.

 

Nat gives me a kiss full of his saliva and he leaves with papa.

 

Mama, Nana, and grandpa are smiling at me. I raise one eyebrow at them in question. Grandpa shakes his head. “I was right with my decision to make you the next Alpha. You are a great brother to Nat and you will be a great Alpha one day.” He says in a proud voice. I blush at his praise and say. “I will see you guys later.” I run away from the living room.

I walk upstairs and stop at Laura’s door. I want to talk to her, but Laura needs some time on her own. I will talk to her later when she calms down.

 

I enter my room and hear music coming from my laptop. I check it and it is a Skype call request from Ed. I accept the call. It is a group conversation. I sit on the bed with the laptop on my lap.

 (Edward Astor Aka Ed  He is a dragon)

 

Ed looks like he is laughing at something and from the angry face of Lydia I don’t want to know. Leo looks worried about his boyfriend and he should be. Nobody crosses Lydia and lives to tell the story.

(Leonardo Sylvari  Aka Leo   He is an Elf)

 

 

I rub my eyes. I’m too tired for this. “What did you do, Ed?” I ask.

Ed scoffs at me. “I didn’t do anything.”

 

I roll my eyes at him and look at Lydia. “What has he done this time Lydia?” I ask her.

 

“ He is just a waste of time. He isn’t worth it.” She says while stroking her hair.

 

“Leo, how could you stay quiet while these two talk about your boyfriend with no respect.” He whines.

“Respect is earned not given.” Leo and Lydia are giggling.

“ How could say these cruel words to me? ” He says dramatically with the back of his hand covering his forehead. He is such drama queen.

 

“I assume that we are talking about the new kid?” I ask them. It feels like a council meeting. We are the heirs to our parents. We all will be the future council members. Lydia will represent the Martin’s family, Leo for the Sylvari’s family, Edward for Astor’s family, and I for the Hale’s family.

 

“Yes, we were talking about him. Lydia isn’t pleased with aunt Claudia and uncle John for keeping a secret from her. Miss knows it all.” Ed is laughing again.

 

“Could you stop laughing for a second Ed?” Leo scowls at his boyfriend. Ed tries to stop for a second, but he fails. He is laughing harder than before. I ask god for strength. It is going to be a long day.

“I can’t, Lydia’s face looks so funny when she is angry.” He says between laughs.

 

“It won’t be funny when I set your hair on fire and give you a pig’s tail for a whole week.”

 

He stops immediately and pales at her words. “You wouldn’t.” He says with unsure voice.

 

“Try me.” She says in challenge.

“I’m sorry, Lydia.” He apologizes. He knows when to pick his battles. I won’t go against Lydia when she is mad. She is terrifying.

“Can we return to the topic, please.” Leo sounds as tired as I am. It looks like his magic lesson was tough today. Ed notices as well, because he looks at him in worry

“Leo, are you alright?” I ask him with a frown.

“Yes, I’m just tired. I did a fire magic and I’m not good at it.” He says with a small smile. Lydia looks worried a little bit.

“You sure? We can let it rest and talk later.” I tell him.

He shakes his head. “No, I’m fine guys. Mom is making a potion to restore my energy.” Leo says.

Lydia nods with satisfaction at his answer. “I think we should collect all the information that we got from our families. Let’s see if any of them slipped up on something without realizing.”

“You think they didn’t tell us everything.” Ed asks. He is in his serious mood.

“Yes, I’m sure, but we won’t know until we gather every info that we have.” Lydia says.

 

Each one of us talks about the meeting with his or her family. It sounds pretty much the same information.

“What do you think, Lydia? I don’t think any of them slipped more information that they wanted.” I say in an unsure voice.

“Or they aren’t hiding anything from us.” Ed suggests with a shrug.

 

“No, they are hiding something. Grandma Lorraine was not pleased when she came back. ” Lydia says.

“She is just like you, Lydia. She doesn't like it if someone keeps any kind of information from her.” Ed says and he makes a good point.

“Maybe, she wasn’t pleased with what happened with Stiles. I mean, he went through some horrible thing.” Leo says with a frown.

“Stiles? Good god, what they were thinking when they named him?” Lydia says in disgust.

 

“Lydia, you know it isn’t his real name. They named him a different name but it is hard to pronounce.” I tell her.

She throws her hair back and huffs. “That’s even worse that they gave him a bad name and a strange nickname. They are the ones who made his life harder than it supposed to be.”

“Grandmother Titania loves him. She was laughing and clapping the whole time. Mom wasn’t pleased with her behavior.” Leo says with a fond sigh.

 

“Your grandma is the best, Leo. If I’m was not in love with you, I would marry her in a heart beat.” Ed says and Leo looks disgusted by the thought.

“Anyway, Granddad Balerion looked impressed and you know how hard it is to impress him ” Ed says. His grandfather Balerion is a quiet guy, but do not get him angry (being a dragon and all). It is a big thing when he says he is impressed with someone. He doesn’t waste his time on anything.

 

“Anyone would be impressed if you have a spark as strong as lord Merlin and you are the first one in history to have a Phoenix as Familiar.” Lydia says. She looks impressed herself. Very few people have received this look from Lydia. I can literally count them on one hand.

“God, I hope he isn’t a spoiled brat or arrogant. I can’t stand them.” Ed says.

 

“No, he is not. Grandpa says he has a gentle and kind heart.” I say as a matter of fact.

 

Ed scoffs.“ Your grandpa always find good things to say about people. He would find a good quality in a killer.”

“As true as it may be, he is always right about people. I do trust Lord George’s opinion.” Lydia says.

“He sounds like a good guy. Grandpa did something crazy. It would have caused a lot of troubles, but Stiles solved the problem. Mom almost had a heart attack.” I say.

“What did your grandfather do? Is he hurt?” Leo asks with a worried voice.

 

“No, he is not hurt and I can’t tell you. It is a pack business.” I say and Lydia narrows her eyes at me.

 

“Then, why did you mention it if you can’t say it” She says with an accusing finger pointing at me.

 

“I was just giving an example. What I’m just saying is, he doesn’t sound like a bad guy.” I say in a tired tone.

“There is no point in guessing until we meet him. We will interact more with him in the school.” Leo says while he rubs his pointy left ear.

“I guess, we can wait for a couple of weeks and see. He will be in the council with us in the future. I hope we can get along.” Ed says with a straight face, then he starts to blow kisses Leo. Leo is blushing from embarrassment. God, they are disgusting.

“He better behave or I will cut him if he acts like a bitch. Please, Ed could you stop. You are embarrassing yourself.” Lydia says to Ed and they are bickering again. Leo is telling them to stop. I smile at them. I’m happy to have them in my life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for all the love and support. They mean a alot to me. 
> 
> Please leave comments or Kudos


	10. chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing yesterday update. I couldn't finish it on time, so I'm giving Super long Chapter. 
> 
> I have some bad news, guys. i don't think i can update everyday. it is hard to update and finish my school load. i will try to update at least three times a week. Also,my new chapters are unbeta. i want to wait until my beta edit every chapter so, she can edit as we go. She finished chapter 1,2, and 3. I will wait for more. I will try my best
> 
> Please comment and Kudos.

Chapter 10

There is something on my head. I can feel some weight on my head. I blink a couple of times as I open my eyes. I raise my hand and touch the thing on my head. It has feathers. It feels like a bird. Why is there a bird on my head while I’m sleeping? I move my head away from the bird and look at it. Oh, right, she is my familiar.

Lila looks smaller than her regular size. Apparently, she can change her size from big to small. I wonder if I can fly on her back. She changed her size into the size of African parrot. I run my fingers through my hair. Thank god, her fire can’t hurt me or I would be bald for the rest of my life. Why isn’t she burning a hole in the bed?

“ _I can control my flames_.” She says in my head.

 

“So, other people can touch without getting burned?” I ask. I don’t like the idea of anyone touching my Lila.

“ _Yes, they can but I would have to control my flames not to burn them. They can get hurt if I don’t want them to touch me. You on the other can touch me without getting burned ever. Also, it is normal not to touch someone familiar without his or her permission first. Letting someone touch your familiar is a sign of respect and trust. Don’t give it away to just anyone.”_ Lila tells me.

 

“Will you always be in my head? I have ADHD. It would drive you crazy.” I frown. I feel a little bit different. I don’t feel my brain is all over the place. I feel more focused.

“ _You are feeling that way because I’m connected to you. Part of my job as a familiar is to make you more focused. It is important to be focused on spells because they will backfire on you if you are not focused on them_. ” Lila says as she stretches her wings.

“Thank you. You just made my life so much easier. I don’t have to drink those stupid pills anymore.” I say while I stroke her head.

“I will take a quick shower, then we can go and eat something.” I say and run to the bathroom. I take the shortest shower in the history. I’m starving, so sue me. I put on my Batman T-shirt and sweatpants (‘It is only for the house, honey. You can’t wear it in public’ she says.) I don’t know why, it looks so cool. Anyway, I like hot Stiles, so, I will listen to her advice. I check on the time and it is 9:22. Wow, why am I waking this early? I shake my head.

I tap my left shoulder and Lila flies and lands on it. I feel like a pirate and it feels so good. I walk out of my room and into the hallway to the living room. No one is here. I frown and I go to the kitchen. I find a woman cooking. She looks to be in her thirties. She has black hair and she is wearing a chef’s outfit. She is even wearing a long hat.

“You must be Nancy? Seb and the twin’s mom?” I ask her.

She yelps and turns around with a knife in her hands. I raise my hands in surrender and Lila flies in front of me to protect me. Lila’s flames are getting bigger and hotter.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. You scared me. I won’t hurt you, Master Stiles. Please ask your familiar not to burn me alive! ” the woman says.

I grab Lila with both of my hands and hold her closer to my chest. “Whoa, girl calm down. Don’t hurt her. She won’t kill me.” I say to Lila to calm her down.

 

“ _Fine, but if she tries anything, I will turn her into ashes_.” Lila says and narrows her eyes at Nancy.

 

I guide Lila to sit on my shoulder and I give Nancy a small smile. “Sorry, she is a little bit too protective. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

 

She looks worried about Lila for a second. She meets my eyes and smiles “It is ok, sir, no harm done. My name is Nancy Byrne and I’m the cook. Yes, I’m Sebastian and the twins’ mother. I hope, they didn’t cause any trouble to you, sir.”

“No, they are fun to be around.” I say to her.

She smiles in a fond way. “That they are. There is no dull moment with them around here. What can I do for you, sir?” she asks.

 

“Do you where my parents are? I didn’t find them in the living room.” I ask her while stroking the Lila’s head. Lila shakes her head and rubs her head against my cheek.

“They are in the back yard with Master Merlin and Lady Elizabeth. I will bring you breakfast there if you want.” She says and points her hand to the door leading to the backyard.

“I can carry my breakfast on my own. You don’t have to worry about it.” I tell her and walk the Kitchen’s Island.

> 

She shakes her head. “It is my job to take care of your diet and deliver it to you. Go ahead, sir, I will bring some food for you.” She says.

I nod and walk to the door. I hear her voice calling me. “Sir, could wait for a second.”

I turn to face her. “I want to apologize to your familiar for threatening her master.”

“You don’t have to. It was just a misunderstanding.” I tell her and shake my head.

 

“I have to. Familiars are sacred animals. We respect them in the Magic community, especially Mega class. They are above other familiars because they are powerful and rare.”

She looks at Lila and bows. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to threaten the life of Master Stiles. I hope you can forgive me.”

Lila doesn’t talk. She bows her head to Nancy once. Nancy smiles and says, “Thank you.”

I nod at her once and exit through of the door. I look around until I see them. I walk toward them. As I get close, I see mom, dad, Merlin ‘ Call me grandpa kid. You are a family.’ and a woman sitting on chairs around the table. The woman has beautiful long blonde hair. Her eyes are brown and I am shocked at how much our eyes look alike.

I notice there are three animals sitting near them. Adolpha is laying down on the ground by mom’s feet. Gale is standing on one of my dad’s thighs. Finally, there is something that looks like a lizard with wings and horns in grandpa's lap.

“Is that a dragon in your lap grandpa?” I ask in shock.

“Yes, this is my familiar. Her name is Diona and she is a dragon.” He says in a fond and proud voice.

“This is so cool and confusing at the same time. I thought the Astor is a dragon family. Wouldn’t it be awkward to have, I don’t know, their cousin or something as your familiar?” I ask with a frown.

They are laughing at me. I blush in confusion. Did I say something stupid? “Excuse me, I don’t know anything about magic. You don’t have to laugh when I say something stupid.” I scoff and cross my arms.

“We are not laughing because you said something stupid. We are laughing because you said it in a funny way, honey.” mom says.

“To answer your question, the members of the Astor family are Were-dragons while Diona is a dragon. She can’t be as big or as physically strong as them. She can, however, do magic while they can’t. Another example is Adolpha and werewolves. Adolpha can use magic, but she has the physical strength of a normal Wolf. Werewolves are much stronger and they can’t do magic. They are two different species.” Grandpa Merlin says.

 

“Can I touch her?” I ask and Lila starts to peck me hard on my cheek. It is painful

 

“Ouch, Lila! What the hell is wrong with you?” I try to protect my face from her.

 

“ _I won’t allow you to touch any of them, you ungrateful brat.”_ Lila says. She hits the back of my head with her wing.

 

“What did I do?” I rub my head and look at Lila like she’s lost her mind.

I hear someone laugh. “I wouldn’t advise touching another familiar for a few weeks. A new familiar is very territorial. They will lose the attitude soon enough. It just they think that they are not good enough if you touch another familiar.” Elizabeth says with amusement in her voice. I will greet her later. I have an angry phoenix on my hands.

“I’m sorry, Lila. I didn’t mean to offend you. I don’t know much about magic and how to behave with other familiars. I wasn’t born in this world. I need time to learn and you have to understand that. Could you forgive me my little fiery bird.” I beg her to forgive me. She rubs her face against my cheek and I know that I’m forgiven.

I think for a second. “Is that the reason why Adolpha didn’t greet me at all? I thought she didn’t love me anymore.”

 

I hear Adolpha whine, and mom is rolling her eyes. “She is feeling betrayed. She didn’t think you would get a familiar so fast. She wants to have more Stiles’ time.” Mom says as she rubs Adolpha’s head.

“Don’t worry girl, you will have your Stiles’ time in no time. Just hang in there.” I tell her and I hear giggles coming from the woman who I don’t know.

“Hey, my name is Stiles and I’m assuming that you are Elizabeth. All I have heard about you is that we have the same eyes.” I offer my hand to her. She throws her head back and laughs. She stands up and she hugs me. I return the hug after being shocked for a second.

“Oh, I like you and we do have the same eyes. I like your sense of humor. You are a Morlonde without a doubt. My name is Elizabeth and you can call me Nana Izzy. Have a seat; we have so much to talk about. ” She chuckles.

 

I kiss dad and mom on their cheeks. “Hey, don’t I get a kiss. You have a cold heart, kiddo.” Grandpa says in a mocking voice and he puts a hand on his heart.

_> Comma after 'heart'. Punctuate after 'kiddo'._

I roll my eyes and kiss him on the cheek. He yells, “Yay, he loves me too.” I sit on the chair. Nancy is coming with a tray full of food. She sets the food on the table and she leaves. I eat some of fresh fruits and feed them to Lila. “Aren’t guys going to eat?”

Dad rolls his eyes at me and says, “We already did, son. You were sleeping at the time.”

“I’m tired and it is the summer, so, sue me. I didn’t even sleep that late. I woke up at nine twenty two.” I scoff at him. Lila lands on the table so she can eat on her own.

“Oh, she is beautiful. I have never seen a beautiful creature like her before. How magnificent she is.” Nana Izzy says in awe. Lila looks pleased with Nana Izzy’s praises. I raise my eyebrow at the bird.

“ _I like your Nana. She knows a good familiar when she sees one_.” Lila says in a proud voice.

I snort at my familiar and ask Nana. “Haven’t you seen a Phoenix before?”

“You have to understand that Mythical familiars are really rare. The majority of people have normal animals like your father. They can’t change their size or do major magic spells. They can support and protect their master. A mythical Familiar or a Mega class can do magic and strong magic at that. They are dangerous if you are disrespectful to them. Even mythical familiar has two different levels of familiars.” Nana stops to sip from her cup and continues.

“The first level is for animals that look like normal animal but with neon lines running all over their bodies. Adolpha is an example for that level. The Second level is for a mythical or a well known supernatural beast. I will give you a couple of examples. Dragons, Phoenix, Hydra, Griffin, and so much more, are included in that level. There isn’t much different between the two except that the second level is the rarest of the rare. There are only sixty seven Mages with Mega class familiars and only Seventeen of them have second level Mega class. ” Nana says with a smile.

“Wow, aren’t you a special.” I tell Lila.

 

“ _I told you.”_ She says in an arrogant voice.

I roll my eyes at her and chide, “Don’t be a brat” as I poke her face. She tries to bite my finger off, but I remove it quickly.

“So Lila is a rare familiar?” I ask them.

 

Grandpa shakes his head “She is beyond rare. You see, you are the first person in History to have a phoenix as a familiar.” Grandpa Merlin says.

“No way!” I say in shock.

Dad frowns. “Didn’t you hear Lady Lorraine says that you are the first in history to have Lila? ” Dad asks me.

I blush and look away “I was focus on something else. My brain was processing the whole familiar thing. I was focusing on Lila at the time, but I heard most of it.” I say as I rub the back of my head.

“Did you hear what you Grandpa Merlin said about your power?” dad asks impatiently.

 

“Yes, I did. You don’t have to be mean about it, dad. Everything is too much and it is happening too fast. I can’t keep up with everything. You are not the one who has to keep up with a new world and has to adapt to everything new around him. There is just too much on my plate right now.” I yell at him with so much anger in my voice. He thinks that I don’t care, but I’m trying my best. I’m doing too much and things are starting to slip away. I need time to do it the right way.

Dad looks hurt, broken and sad. Mom looks disappointed at dad. I don’t want to see them like that. I take a deep breath, “I’m sorry, dad. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“No, I’m sorry, son. I didn’t realize how difficult it is for you. I lived my whole life here so I understand what is going on. I didn’t put myself in your shoes. ” Dad says with a sad smile. I don’t know how to respond, so I nod to him.

“It looks like I have to start training you sooner than I thought.” Grandpa Merlin says. He is scratching his chin.

 

“Wait, you are the one who is going to train me? I thought mom will train me?” I say in shock. I can feel my eyes open wide and my jaw hit the ground.

“I will teach you how to gather and use the energy around you. I have the same ability, so, I’m the best option you have. Your mom will teach you about spells and how to cast them. Your dad will teach you about Supernatural creatures and how to defend yourself against them. Elizabeth will teach you about potions.” Grandpa says with a smile.

I’m jumping up and down with excitement. “Yes, you will be my Yoda or my very own Dumbledore. Lila, I will learn about magic from a legend.” I yell.

Nana Izzy laughs at me.“ Well, he looks happy only about Merlin teaching him.” She teases me and my parents are giving me fond smiles.

I blush. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Nana Izzy waves off my apology. “ It is ok, Stiles. We all know how much of a Legend Merlin is in your world. We understand that so don’t apologize, child.” She says in a kind voice.

“Thank, Nana,” I say. And I grab her hand.

“Anytime, child.” She squeezes my hand.

 

“So you are also a witch or mage? I’m assuming you have magic because you are going to teach me how to make potions. I thought Mages don’t need potions to do magic like witches do?” I ask while scratching my head.

“You are right. Mages don’t need potions to do magic. Even though you don’t need them to perform magic, you would still need to learn it. There are things that only potions can do. Mostly mages use potions for healing, among other things. You need to learn it and to answer your question about what I am. I’m just a lowly witch.” Nana Izzy answers.

“Don’t believe her, She is a professor of potions in the best school for magic and supernatural. She is also one of the top potion makers on the whole planet. She is anything but lowly.” Mom says and she rolls her eyes at Nana.

Nana scoffs. “It isn’t something special. I just love potions and see and solve them differently than other people.”

“Sounds like a mathematical genius to me.” I say with a shrug.

“She is a genius when it comes to potions. She is the only one who doesn’t believe it.” Grandpa says with so much love in his voice.

 

“We agree to disagree. Stiles, I hope you don’t mind, but we are going to stay here for a while. It will be easier for us to stay here while we are training you. I hope you don’t get tired of us.” Nana says.

“No, of course not. I would love to have you both here and it would be so much fun. I have one request to add if you will allow it.” I say to them. I feel kind of embarrassed.

“Sure, honey, what do you want?” Mom asks. She sounds a little bit worried.

“I want Sebastian to teach me healing magic as well. I want to be able to help people if I can.” I say to them. ‘I don’t want to be useless ever again. I don’t want to see anyone I love die before me.’ I tell myself.

 

“That is a good idea, but we have to ask Sebastian first. Wait a second.” Mom says as she pulls her phone out and makes a call. “Sebastian, could you come to the backyard. I need something from you. Ok, I will wait for you.” She ends the call.

 

After a few seconds, Seb walks out of the house into the backyard.

He bows to us “Lady Elizabeth, Master Merlin, it is good to see the both of you well.” He says as he straightens back up.

“Sebastian, I thought that I told you to call me Izzy. Only Merlin is allowed to call me by my full name.” She says with humor.

“I apologize, lady Izzy.”

 

“You forgiven, Anyhow Stiles has something to ask. Stiles, the floor is yours.” Nana says.

“Everyone here is going to teach me something about magic, and I want to learn healing magic. If it is ok with you, I want you to teach me.” I say to him. He doesn’t answer and I start to get really uncomfortable.

“May I ask why do you want to learn Healing magic? I don’t think you know, but healing magic is the hardest form of magic to learn.” Seb asks me and he is giving me a poker face.

I bite my lip and answer him. “I don’t want to be hopeless or useless when someone is hurt. I don’t want to see someone dying before me ever again. I want to save them, I want to fight for them, and healing is another form of fighting. I don’t want to fight with weapons and I don’t want to beat a great evil. I just want to keep people alive until help arrives. I don’t want anyone to go through what I went through.” I say in a broken voice.

Mom and Nana are crying. They are hugging me from both sides. Dad looks on the edge of crying and Grandpa is grinning at me. I sigh. “ Come on, guys, I don’t want to see you all cry.”

Mom wipes away her tears, “I’m sorry, honey. Your words were inspiring and so lovely. I couldn’t hold back my tears.” She says and Nana is nodding in agreement. Both of them let me go and go back to their seats. Lila lands on my shoulder and she rubs the side of her face against mine.

Sebastian smiles. “You have a true heart of a healer. I will be more than honored to teach you, Sir, but be warned. I'm a hard teacher. I do not allow any slacking off on your part. I will stop teaching you if you don’t give me one hundred percent. Do we have a deal? ” He asks.

 

I nod. “We have a deal. I promise, Seb. I won’t disappoint you.” I promise him.

Seb says. “I know you will. Now, if you don’t need anything else, I have to do some other work.” He bows and leaves.

I start to think about all the information that I have. I’m starting to get worried. People do want great power and they want rare things.

“What’s wrong, kiddo?” Dad asks when he notices my worried face.

I take a seat and move Lila from my shoulder to my lap. I’m stroking her feathers and thinking of a way to say what is on my mind.

“I think I’m a little bit worried. I’m worried about if someone is going after Lila and me. I’m sure someone would want to have Lila and they would do anything to get her.”

>“ _Aww, you do care_.” Lila says in my head. I roll my eyes at her.

“Don’t worry about it. It won’t happen.” Dad says.

 

“How do you know dad? There are a lot of crazy people out there.” I say to him with a sigh.

 

“There is no point of going after you and Lila. They can’t separate the two of you. ” Dad says.

“What do you mean?”

 

“ A permanent familiar can only connect with one person. Nobody can tear apart or cut your connection with Lila. You two are connected by your souls. Lila won’t listen to them so there is no point.” Dad tells me.

“Maybe they don’t want her. Maybe they want to keep her obedience as a trophy.” I say in frustration.

“Honey, they can’t lock her up. She is made of magic. They just can’t do it.” Mom says.

I frown. “Can’t they stop her with magic traps or something” I ask.

“The traps that you are talking about can only hold them down for a few moments. Familiars are creatures made of magic, so they can burn out a magic circle in a short time. Also with how strong Lila is, I think no magic circle can hold her for more than ten seconds.” Merlin says.

“Don’t worry, honey. Nobody will go after you because you are a Morlonde and you have Lila. Nobody will dare go after someone’s spark with their familiar with them.” Mom says.

“Can’t they take me while Lila isn’t with me?”

 

“They can but they won’t get too far. You can call Lila and she would appear in a second to save you.” Mom assures me.

“I won’t be able to call her if they disable my magic.”

 

“Yes, you can. You are connected with Lila by something beyond magic. Your souls are connected forever. They can stop your magic, but they can’t stop you from calling Lila. Lila can find and teleport to you. People don’t try to steal someone’s spark when a spark has a familiar. Familiars will go crazy if their master in danger. Even the weakest familiar will be the dangerous beyond belief. Nobody wants an angry familiar, let alone a pissed off Phoenix. She will burn them alive in a second. ” Merlin says.

I process all the information for a second and let out a sigh of relief. I hug Lila close. I can’t believe how much I love her. I just met her yesterday.

“Well, it looks like I have my own bodyguard.” I joke.

 

“ _Just don’t try to make my work harder than it supposed to be_.” Lila says in a dry voice.

“You are mean to me, Lila.” I pout at her.

 

“So, when are you going to announce me to the world?” I ask them.

 

They look at each other and mom answers me. “Your school will start in a month. We think it is best if we make an announcement it soon.”

“How soon we are talking about?” I ask. I’m afraid of the answer.

 

“We think in three or four days so they would ease up by the time the school starts. The reporters will be pushy when the news breaks out. We want to give them and you time to adjust.” Mom answers.

“Paparazzi will follow me and try to take my picture.” I say in horror.

“Yes, but they would be respectful or keep their distant from Lila. They won’t try to distress you with Lila close to you and we will give you bodyguards for a couple of months. The situation will be difficult in the beginning, but they will ease up and find new scoop sooner than later.” Dad tries to assure me.

I cover my face with my hands and say. “Oh my god, I never thought I would be famous or need bodyguards in any point in my life.”

 

“Well, have fun while it last, kiddo.” Grandpa says. He is cracking up because of my pain.

I sigh and nod. “Whatever you see fit. Am I starting my lessons today?”

“No, we need time to prepare everything and you have a good amount of information for today. We will start your training tomorrow. You can relax for the day.” Nana Izzy says. She takes her phone and starts texting someone.

I nod. “I will be in the library if you need me. Let’s go, Lila.” I walk away and Lila is flying behind me.

I don’t know what to read when we reach the library. I tap my finger on my chin.

I think for couple of seconds, and then I decide to read about werewolves. Might as well find everything about them.

I search until I find a book about werewolves. I start to read the book. It is about the history of werewolves, their abilities, and everything to know about them. I get lost in the book.

I didn’t realize how much time has passed until I heard someone open the door. He is a little boy with brown curls and gray eyes. Where did he come from?

“Who are you?” the little kid asks me.

 

“I’m Stiles.”

 

He frowns “What is a Stiles?”

 

I laugh, “No, my name is Stiles. What is your name, little guy?” I ask him. I can’t keep my smile off my face.

“Oh, you are Aunt Claudia and Uncle John’s son. I heard about you. My name is Nathan Hale but you can call me Nat. Derek always calls me Nat.” He says as he runs to get closer to me. He is a Hale. He is a werewolf. My heart starts to beat hard and close my eyes. I start to get afraid. This is ridiculous, he is only a kid. He won’t hurt me and I have Lila with me.

I read about werewolves. Only Omegas go crazy and hurt people. The Hale family helps people. The book mentioned how much they did to make the world a better place. I know it is illogical to fear them, but I can’t stop.

I feel little arms wrap themselves around my waist. I open my eyes and look down at the kid. He is hugging me. Why is he hugging me?

“Why are you hugging me?” I ask him.

 

“I can smell fear and hear your heart beat. You are afraid of me. I won’t hurt you, I promise. Derek always hugs me when I’m afraid. So I thought, you won’t be afraid if I hug you.” He says with so much innocence in his voice. How can I be afraid of this adorable monster.

I chuckle and hug back “Thanks, Nat. I’m not afraid anymore. You did good.”

He grins at me and he asks me, “What are you doing here?”

“Well, little dude, I’m in a library and here people read books.” I show him the book.

“You must be smart because this book is really big. Derek loves to read books. He reads to me all the time.” He tells me with so much pride.

“Who is this Derek? Is he your big brother?” I ask him with a smile. It is so much fun to be around kids.

 

“Yes, He is the best brother ever. He reads to me, plays with me, and he lets me sleep with him when I have nightmare.” He is telling me all Derek’s good points.

 

“He sounds like the best brother ever.”

 

“I’m sure he is. What is that?” He points at Lila who looks like she fell a sleep while I was reading.

 

“She is my familiar and her name is Lila. Let’s whisper so, we won’t wake her up.” I tell him in a whisper.

“ _Little bit too late for that._ ” Lila says in my head.

 

“What is she? Can I touch her?” He asks in whisper.

 

“She is a phoenix and you don’t have to whisper anymore. She is awake.” I tell him.

 

Lila shakes her whole body and blinks the sleep away.

“I will ask Derek about what a phoenix is. Can I touch her, please?” He asks me with big eyes. I can’t say no to that.

“I will ask her. Are you ok with it, Lila?” I ask her and look at her.

 

“ _I guess, as long as he doesn’t pull my feather out._ ” She answers in an unsure voice.

I nod at her. “You can touch her, but please be gentle with her and don’t pull any feathers. Ok?” I say to him.

He nods in excitement. I take his hand and walk to Lila. He touches her gently like she is made of paper.

“Wow, She looks like she has fire.” He says in amazement. His eyes are wide and he has a full grin on his face.

“She is made of fire. You can touch her fire because she controls it. Just because you can touch her fire doesn’t mean you can touch every fire. I don’t want you to get hurt.” I tell him in warning.

He rolls his eyes at me. “I know, Stiles. I’m not stupid.”

“I know you are not stupid but I just want to be sure.” I tell him and I ruffle his curls.

Someone is knocking on the door and I yell. “Come in.” The door opens and Talia Hale walks in. My heart beats start to pick up again but I keep them in control. I take a deep breath to calm myself down.

She smiles at me and looks at her son “What are you doing here, Nathan? I told you not to run off. I’m sorry if he bothered you, Stiles. ”

“No, he didn’t. It is fun to be around him.” I assure her in a shaky voice.

“Mama look, Stiles has the coolest bird Familiar ever. Doesn’t she look beautiful?” He says as he rubs Lila’s back. It looks like Lila is enjoying her treatment.

“Yes, she is.” She is looking at Lila in awe. She shakes her head for a second. “Come on, Nat, we have to leave.”

“Mama, can I stay here with Stiles and Lila for a while? Please.” He begs her.

“No, I told you. We have to leave quickly. I only came here to give Claudia some papers. We need to go.” She is losing her patience.

“I can stay here and Derek will pick me up later. Please, mama.” He is giving her the full power of his puppy eyes. It is so much fun to watch the Alpha willpower crumble because of a four year old kid.

“Do you mind him staying with you?” She is asking. I think she is worried if I’m uncomfortable with her kid being a werewolf.

 

“More than ok. I really enjoy his company and I know how to deal with kids. I used to babysit my neighbors. Beside, I can’t avoid werewolves for ever and he is a good start.” I tell her honestly.

 

 

She sighs and smiles at me.“ I will call him, but if he can’t you will come with me.” She says as she pulls her phone out.

“Hello, Derek, Nathan wants to stay in your Aunt Claudia’s house and he asks if you can pick him up later.” She waits for a response. Nat cheers and I think he got what he wanted.

Talia sighs. “Ok, thank you, Derek.” She ends the call.

“His brother will pick him up in an hour. I want to thank you, Stiles. I know it is hard to be around us but thank you for giving us a chance.” She tells me sincerely.

I shrug and look the other way. “As I said, it is for my own good. I will have to deal with werewolves when I go to school. Also, I want to move on with my life. The fear will only hold back.” I tell her.

“You are a brave and strong young man.” She smiles at me with kind eyes.

 

I flush at her words. I’m not used to people say good things about me.

 

“Ok, Nat, mama is leaving but Derek will pick you up later.” She bends down and kisses her son. She waves as she walks away.

“Well, Nat, what do you want to do for fun? ” I ask him and I raise my eyebrow at him.

He grins. “Let’s go outside.” He grabs my hand and drags me out of the library.

 

(Derek POV)

 

“Babe, did you like the movie?” Ed asks Leo and he has his arm wrapped around Leo shoulder. They are walking in front of Lydia and me. We roll our eyes at them.

“It was fine, I guess. I do feel the need to have a shower after watching the movie.” He says with a shrug.

 

“I do agree with Leo, Mad Max: Fury Road is an excellent movie, but it is so dirty and disturbing to say the least. What do you think, Derek?” Lydia asks me.

“No, the movie wasn’t disturbing. What is disturbing is watching Ed tries to rip Leo’s throat out with his teeth.” They are standing next to my car with Leo trapped between Ed and my poor Porsche. Ed is kissing and biting Leo’s neck. Leo is blushing and escapes away from Ed. He is hiding behind Lydia.

“Babe, come back. I’m not done.” Ed whines and makes grabby hands at Leo.

“I’m sorry, love, but we can’t do it in public. We promised to behave.” He says in a sad voice.

“Look at what you did, Der. Did you have to be mean about it?” Ed says and he is giving me the look ‘it is all your fault. Fix it.’

“Excuse me, I don’t think Derek did anything wrong. I’m not going to sit around while you try to devour poor Leo. I wasn’t allowed to bring Jordan with me. If I’m suffering, then you bet your sweet ass all of you are suffering with me.” Lydia says with her hands on her hips.

“Lydia, you know we have been going to the movies just the four of us since we were kids. You know boyfriend and girlfriends are not allowed to be here with us. ” Leo is trying to reason with her.

 

Lydia crosses her arms over her chest. “Yes, I do understand that, but it stopped being fun when Derek and I had to start watching the two of you making out.” Lydia says

“We are not that bad.” Leo says while blushing with embarrassment.

I sigh. “I’m sorry, Leo, but I have to tell it like it is. I can’t go through another movie while smelling your arousal and hearing you moaning in need next to me.” I tell him.

Leo’s face turns red and he hides his face in his hands “Oh my god, I thought you couldn’t hear us. We were couples of seats away.” Leo whines.

“Did you have to tell him? Thank you, bro, now he won’t allow me to kiss him in the theater ever again.” Ed sighs.

“You knew that they were hearing us? Why didn’t you tell me?” Leo asks his boyfriend.

 

“You wouldn’t let us make out if you knew. I like making out with you babe.” Ed says and he licks his lips.

 

“I have to have the stupidest boyfriend ever.” Leo says. He rubs his face with his hands and sighs.

“Hey, that’s just mean, babe.” Ed pouts.

“Can you have your relationship drama later. I need to go to Aunt Claudia’s house to pick up Nat.” I tell them and open the car.

 

“Ooooh, you are going there. I’m coming as well. I want to see the new kid. What do you say, babe?” Ed asks. Looks like he isn’t hurt by Leo’s words anymore.

“I don’t want to go uninvited.” Leo says in an uncertain tone.

“Let’s go, I want to see him as well. Don’t you want to see what he looks like or see his phoenix?” Lydia asks.

 

“You know, I totally forgot about the new kid. Might as well meet him.” I sit in the driver’s seat. And wait for them to settle their new argument. Ed wants to sit next to his boyfriend, but Lydia has another idea.

“No, mister, you sit in the front away from Leo. I have suffered enough for one day.” Lydia says as she points her finger to the front door.

“Come on, Lyds, you can’t be serious.” Ed whines at her.

“I have never been so serious in my whole life. You two can’t keep your hands away from each other. I miss the days when you two couldn’t ever dare to touch one another.” She sighs as she drags Leo away from Ed.

I wait for them to settle and put on their seat belts. The house isn’t far away from here so it shouldn’t take a long time.

“So, do you think we can get along with the new kid?” Leo sounds worried and uncomfortable. He starts to fidget in his seat.

 

“Babe, he will love you. You are so freaking loveable, but he must be warned not to touch what it is mine.” His eyes glow green for a second. Dragons are as possessive as werewolves or even more so.

“I think we will. I don’t think that we are bad to get along with. We have good qualities. We will be fine.” I say and really hoping we can get along with him.

“Well, except for Edward. He has the worst manners.” Lydia scoffs and gives him a disapproving look.

“Shut up, you guys have been picking on my flaws the whole day. I’m tired of your crap.” Ed mumbles.

Leo frowns at his boyfriend and leans close to him. He whispers something in his ear, so low I can’t hear. I’m really grateful for that. I don’t want to hear anything about my best friend’s sex live. Whatever Leo is saying to Ed, it is working. Ed is smiling and he asks Leo “Do you really mean it?” Leo nods and kisses Ed on his cheek.

Ed puts his hand behind his head and he takes a deep breath. “Life is beautiful, isn’t it Derek?” He asks me in a dreamy voice.

“You are acting creepy, man. Are you high?” I tell him with absolutely no humor in my voice.

“Whatever you say, man.”

“Finally, I think you have destroyed the last two brain cells in his brain. What did you whisper to him? Was it sexual?” Lydia says as she is checking up on her makeup.

Leo makes a strangled sound and his face turns red. “It isn’t any of your business, Lydia.”

“Oh, my baby is making sexual promises to his boyfriend. My baby is all grown up.” She pretends to wipe away fake tears.

“Ok, people, we have arrived so please behave. You snap out of your dreamy state.” I snap my fingers at Ed to wake him up.

We get out of the car and Ed runs to Leo. He gives Leo a long and hard kiss. They would continue kissing, but Lydia grabs Ed’s ear and drags him away from Leo.

“Ouch, Ouch, Lydia. Let go of my ear.”

 

“I will if you promise not to kiss Leo.” Lydia says in a strained voice.

“I can’t make that promise. Do you see his kissable lips? They ar- Ouch ouch” Lydia doesn’t let him finish. She drags him to the front door.

We open the door and enter the house. We don’t knock on the doors of any the council members' houses. The five families have been close to each other for over eight hundred years. We are like a big family.

As we enter the house, a smell takes over all my senses. It is a combination of strawberry, gardenia, Lily and the smell of rain. It is so addicting. My wolf is going crazy. He wants me to find the source of the smell. I’m walking toward the source without even realizing. I hear Lydia call my name, but I don’t stop. I hear a voice singing. It is calling me like a siren. I walk faster until I reach the living room.

Sitting on the couch is the most beautiful boy that I have ever seen. He has brown hair in a messy hairstyle. His eyes are closed and I can see the moles running all over his face. He has Nat sleeping in his arms and Nat’s head rests on his shoulder. The boy has his head over Nat’s. His neck is stretched and I want badly to bury my face there, kiss it, and bite it. He is singing softly a song for the Beatles. “Yesterday”.

_Hey yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Why he had to go I don't know he wouldn't say_

_I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

_Hey ye oh yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh_

 

 

The song is over and the boy opens his eyes. He has the most beautiful pair of brown whiskey eyes. I could get lost in them for hours. We are looking at each other eyes and it feels like we are the only ones in the world. But of course, Ed interrupts our moment.

“Hey, you must be, Stiles, we are here to pick up Nat.” Ed says loudly. The boy or Stiles moves his eyes away from me and looks at Ed and the rest. I curse Ed for taking Stiles’ attention away from me. My wolf is growling at Ed. I barely hold myself back from growling at my friend.

He smiles at us. ‘Oh god I know I’m screwed.’ He pulls Nat closer to him and I have never been so jealous in my whole life.

“Hey, yes, I’m Stiles. Could you keep it down? He just fell asleep. He has been running around with Lila all over the back yard. He is tired, which one of you is Derek.” He whispers. He has a sinful voice. I can’t wait to hear him moaning my name.

“This one is Derek. He usually has better manners. I honestly don’t know what is wrong with him. Derek can you, hear us. What is wrong with you? Werewolves have better hearing than most people, you know.” Lydia says.

 

The second she said werewolves, Stiles’ heart beat starts to get louder. I smell fear coming from him. My senses get sharper and I look for a threat. Then I remember What Grandpa George and mom says, ‘He doesn’t feel comfortable around Werewolves.’ ‘His dad, or the person who took care and raised him, was killed by a werewolf right before his eyes’. He is afraid of me. My wolf is whining at the thought. I want him to like me. I want to show him that I’m different than the werewolves who hurt them. I say the first thing that my brain comes up with.

“You have a beautiful voice.” I say. I want to kick myself for being so stupid. Stiles blushes at the compliment.

“Thank you.” He says. There is still fear coming from him, but it is less than before. Also, I can smell happiness coming from him because of my compliment. I take it as a victory.

My friends are giving me a ‘What is the hell wrong with you?’ look. Lydia is narrowing her eyes at me in suspicion. I ignore them and focus on Stiles.

>“Please have a seat. Don’t just stand there.” Stiles whispers so as to not wake up Nat.

I am just about to agree to his invitation, but Ed replies before I can. “Maybe next time, we need to go and get Nathan to his bed.” Ed smiles. Stiles nods and stands up slowly. He gets a better hold of Nat and he walks toward us. With every step, his scent is getting stronger. I want to rub my scent over his so everyone knows that he is mine.

He is standing before me and his heart is pounding like a drum. He is a little bit shaking and the smell of fear is filling the air. I want to assure him. “I know you are afraid of werewolves, but I promise, I will never hurt you.” I look him in the eyes when I promise. He looks shocked and embarrassed by my comment. He blushes and I wonder how far this blush goes.

 

“I know. I went through something bad and I’m trying to get past my fear. I’m getting better. At least I didn’t get a panic attack like I did when I met your mom and Grandfather. Please give me time to get comfortable. Here, be careful with him.” He hands me Nat.

Our arms brush against one another. Stiles takes a couple of steps back. I can see the goose bumps on his beautiful pale skin. My skin is on fire. I want to hold him close and never let him go. I bury my nose in Nat’s hair and take a deep breath. I can smell Stiles’ scent on Nat and my wolf isn’t pleased. He wants his scent to be on him. I hold my brother close so I won’t tackle Stiles to the ground.

“We didn’t introduce ourselves. I’m Leo Sylvari. This is my boyfriend Edward Astor. This is our friend Lydia Martin and finally, you know Derek Hale.” Leo says as he points at each one of us.

 

“It is really nice to meet all of you. You guys look around my age. It would be nice to go to school knowing some people.” Stiles scratches his head.

 

“Yes we are but we won’t talk to you if you go to school looking like this, honey” Lydia says in disgust. I’m worried that Stiles will get the wrong idea. Not everyone can get along with Lydia’s brutal honesty and sharp tongue.

To my surprise, Stiles laughs “Don’t worry, this is T-shirt is for home only. Mom wouldn’t buy it until she made me promise not to wear it in public. I have a whole closet of brand new clothes. You can check it out for final approval. It would be great if you teach me how to pick a good outfit.” He says in good humor.

Lydia nods and says, “Leo and I will drop by a few days before school to check on your clothes and go shopping if you need more. I will not walk around the school with you looking like a clown.”

Stiles smiles. “Looking forward to it, Lydia. I think we will get along just fine.”

“You must be really smart not to pick a fight with Lydia. It is best to just go along with Lydia’s plans. It will make your life much easier.” Ed looks impressed with the way Stiles handled Lydia. Lydia is giving Ed a dirty look.

Stiles shrugs and smiles “I know when to pick my battles.”

 

“It was nice meeting you, Stiles, but we have to leave.” Leo says. I don’t want to leave.

“Oh wait a second, I remembered something.” He runs somewhere and comes back after a few seconds with two food containers full of cookies and a strange bird sitting on his shoulder.

“Is that your Phoenix?” Lydia asks in awe.

 

“Yes, this is my familiar Lila.”

 

“Wow, she looks beautiful” Leo says and he is getting closer to get a good look at the bird.

 

“Thanks, man. This is a container has cookies that I baked for Nat. He only ate some and he asked me if he could take some with him home. I got a second container for you guys to eat it. I hope you like it.” Stiles smiles and hands the two containers to Leo.

Leo gives him a smile“ Thank you, Stile, it is very thoughtful of you.”

 

Stiles nods “Of course, I will walk you guys out” Stiles lead the way and I can’t take my eyes off his perky ass. I can feel my jeans getting a little bit tighter. Ed takes a bite of cookie. There is a pause. “Whoa, Holy- what the hell are in these things? And why are they this good?”

 

Ed tries to take another cookie, but Lydia hits his hand away. She takes a bite and her eyes are wide “Oh my god, this is the best cookie I have ever had in my whole life.” I raise my eyebrows in surprise.  Lydia doesn’t like just anything. She has high standards.

 

Stiles laughs, “ thanks for the compliment.”

 

Stiles takes a cookie and brings it closer to my mouth. “I thought you might want to try it. You can’t while carrying Nat in your arms.” Stiles blushes. Our eyes are locked on each other and open my mouth. He feeds me the cookie and we didn’t look away from each other. I moan because they are so good. They are out of this world. Stiles blushes harder and I feel pleased to make him react this way.

 

We got outside and Stiles looks at my car “dude, you have a Porsche. It is beautiful”

 

I open the door and put Nat on his seat. I pull back and come face to face with Stiles. He looks embarrassed “Can I give him a goodbye kiss? I will miss the little guy.” I nod and he smiles at me. He gives Nat a quick kiss on the cheek and says, “Have good dreams, Nat.”

 

I throw my keys at Leo and tell him to drive. My best friends are giving ‘If I’m crazy look’ look. I don’t allow anyone to drive my car, but I don’t trust myself to drive right now. Leo is the best driver and I can trust him with my car. We say goodbye to Stiles and leave the house. Nobody is talking for a couple of minutes. Ed breaks the silent “What is wrong with you man? You are acting strange.”

 

“Yeah Derek, tell us what’s wrong?” Lydia asks

 

“I will when we get to my room. Can you guys give me some time?” They nod and start to talk about Stiles and how much they like him.

 

I didn’t say a word. When we got home, I got out and take Nat in my arms again. “Meet me at my room.”

 

I take Nat and tuck him in his bed. I take a deep breath of Stiles’ scent. I leave the cookie by the nightstand and leave the room.  I walk to my room and find my friends sitting and waiting for me. I close the door and thank god that my room is soundproof. I face my friend and say the words “I think Stiles is my mate.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing yesterday update. I couldn't finish it on time, so I'm giving Super long Chapter. 
> 
> I have some bad news, guys. i don't think i can update everyday. it is hard to update and finish my school load. i will try to update at least three times a week. Also,my new chapters are unbeta. i want to wait until my beta edit every chapter so, she can edit as we go. She finished chapters 1,2, and 3. I will try my best
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos.


	11. chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!! As i said, my classes are driving me crazy, but i finished the chapter(YAY!!!). I hope you guys love it. I want to thank my Beta. She is working on editing my preview chapters. More than half way done!!!
> 
> Please Leave comments and Kudos

Chapter 11

 

_I walk to my room and find my friends sitting and waiting for me. I close the door and thank god that my room is soundproof. I face my friend and say the words “I think Stiles is my mate.”_

“HOLY SHIT!” Ed yells.

“OH MY GOD!” Leo yells as well.

“You don’t say,” Lydia says in a dry voice. The three of us snap our heads toward Lydia. Lydia is sitting on my couch with her legs crossed.

“How did you know? I just found out when I met him, not half an hour ago.” I say in disbelief.

She scoffs and raises one perfect eyebrow at me. She gives the look ‘ please bitch, I know everything, and don’t compare me to these idiots.’

 

“It was obvious, with the way you acted around him. You are not a social person, Derek. You can, however, be polite and pretend that you care. I trained the three of you well. Also, you were sniffing the second we stepped into the house. Lastly, you were giving him the same look that Ed’s gives to Leo every time he kisses him. ” She says in unimpressed voice.

I pale at her words. “Oh God no, I don’t want to act like Edward. I promised myself not do it when I meet my mate.” I put my head in my hands in despair.

“Hey, what’s that suppose to mean?” Ed asks in outrage. He stands up, but Leo pulls him back to his chair.

“It isn’t the time, Ed. You can have your tantrum later. We need to support Derek.” Leo says.

“But babe…” Ed whines, but Leo shuts him up with a look.

 

“Please, Ed, could you not get off topic for once? I don’t know why you are worried about, Derek. Stiles was nice and he is your type. You don’t have to freak out.” Lydia rolls her eyes at me.

 

“Yeah, man, he knows how to cook. Did you not eat his cookies? They are out of this world. You are lucky to have a mate who can cook. I love you, babe, but you can’t do shit in the kitchen.” Ed says and grins at Leo.

Leo rolls his eyes. “Well, you can’t cook shit as well.” He says dryly.

Ed throws his head back and laughs. “That is why we are perfect for each other.” He says and gives his boyfriend a kiss on his cheek.

I sigh. “He was afraid of me.” I murmur miserably.

“No, he wasn’t.” Lydia and Leo say at the same time.

 

“Now that I think about it, he did smell a little fear. I thought he was little intimidated by us.” Ed says while he rubs his chin.

 

Lydia frowns for a little bit. She is going through our whole conversation with Stiles. Her eyes get wide for a second. “ He said that he went through something horrible and he didn’t have a panic attack like he did with your mom and grandfather.” She says in a low voice. She is trying to put things together.

“So?” Ed asks.

 

Lydia rolls her eyes “So, he had a panic attack when he met Talia and Grandpa George. He only mentioned these two even though he met the whole council. He was afraid of Derek as well. Derek also said that his grandpa did something stupid and Stiles saved the Hales from embarrassment. The conclusion is, he is only afraid of werewolves.”

Leo frowns. “Why werewolves?” He asks.

All of them look at me. They are waiting for an answer. Should I tell them? The council must know, so I don’t see a point in hiding it.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair in frustration. “The one who took care of him and raised him was killed by a werewolf right before his eyes. It was also the first time that he met a werewolf.” I say in a defeated voice.

“ Poor Stiles.” Leo whispers in a sad voice. Ed wraps his arm around Leo and pulls him closer. Lydia looks saddened by the news as well. Lydia doesn’t show emotions in front of anyone except of us.

 

“What should I do?” I ask desperately.

 

“You should give him some time to get over his fear.” Leo says gently.

 

I can feel Ed’s large hand on my shoulder. He squeezes my shoulder “Sorry man, but Leo is right. I know how hard it is to stay away from your mate. He isn’t ready for a relationship. He needs a friend not a boyfriend. You can be that friend to him.”

 

All of us stay quiet for a second. We are looking at Ed with shocked on our faces. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it. You gave smart and good advice. You never give good advice. I feel like I don’t know you anymore.” Lydia says in disbelief.

Ed blushes. “I do give a good advice, Lydia.” He says.

 

“I love you, honey, with all my heart, but you don’t give good advice. You are bad at it.” Leo says.

Ed scoffs at us and he looks away.

 

“As much as it pains me to say it, Edward is right.” Lydia says and she looks like she is swallowing a lemon.

“What if he doesn’t get over his fear?” I tell them my worst fear. I don’t know what to do if it happens. I can’t stay away from my mate.

“Don’t be dramatic, it won’t happen. He was singing and cuddling with Nat. He was afraid of you, but he didn’t run away. He is trying to get over his fear. Don’t give up on him. Derek Hale doesn’t run from a battle. I won’t be a friend with a quitter.” Lydia says firmly. There is no point of arguing with Lydia and she is right most of the time.

 

“We will help you. Don’t worry, Derek.” Leo says as he hugs me. I hug him back. At least I have my friends to help me.

“We will tell him all about your good qualities. He will fall in love with you in seconds.” Ed says in an excited voice.

 

“No, Not you.” The three of us say at the same time.

 

“Why?”

 

“You will scare him off. You will tell him all about Derek’s fights and how strong he is. How Derek can punch a hole in the walls. He doesn’t need that information. He needs to know how kind and gentle Derek is.” Leo tells his boyfriend.

 

Ed scoffs. “He needs to know that Derek can protect him from werewolves. He will love Derek’s muscles.”

 

“It will sound like Derek can break his neck in seconds. We don’t want to scare him off. We want him to fall in love with Derek.” Lydia says impatiently.

 

“I don’t even know if he likes guys.” I say.

 

Lydia scoffs “He is your mate. Of course he is interested in men. The fates won’t give you a mate who isn’t interested in your gender. I know you will stay worried until you find the answer, so don’t worry. I will find out for you.” Lydia promises.

I rub my face in exhaustion. I want the day to end. I want to sleep and not think about Stiles. It looks like Ed picked up on my mood. “Let’s go guys. I think, he needs some time alone. We will see you later bro.” Ed says. He stands up and gives me a bro hug. Leo hugs and rubs my back with his hand. He gives me a small smile and he leaves the room with Ed. Lydia gives a kiss on my cheek. “Don’t worry. It will work out in the end. Don’t lose faith.” She says and she follows our friends.

I sigh for the last time and go to the bathroom. I wash my face and brush my teeth. I change into my PJs and go to Nat’s room. Usually, Nat asks me if he can sleep with me. I have never told him no. Werewolves do share bed with their pack mates. It is natural for us. I carry Nat to my room. I lay him on the bed and I lay next to him. I hug him close to me and bury my nose in his hair. I take a deep breath and I can still smell it. Stiles’ scent is all over Nat.

My wolf isn’t pleased that we aren’t sleeping with Stiles. The wolf wants me to go and find our mate. He doesn’t understand why we left him unprotected. I sigh and breathe in Stiles’ scent. I close my eyes and wait to fall into a sleep. I dream that night of a boy in my arms. He has brown eyes and pink lips. I kiss his lip until they are red and swollen. I don’t want to let him go.

 

 

(Stiles POV)

 

“Oh my god, there are a lot of people here. I can’t breathe.” I try to slow my heart down. I’m sweating all over my body. My parents are going to tell the world about me. Well, they will tell the world, but it isn’t important. I have to walk out and talk to the world. My life will turn upside down. Who am I kidding? My life turned upside down the second I met the Alpha pack.  

 

“Kiddo, you have to take a deep breath. Like I taught you. You will blow up the whole place if you lose control of your magic.” Grandpa Merlin says. I try his breathing technique. It is helping, but not by much. I try to take my mind off the situation. I close my eyes and think of my magical training.

 

I love learning about magic. I have learned a lot in the past three days. Grandpa Merlin taught me how to gather energies from my surrounding. It is an easy. Grandpa says that a spark is like a muscle. You have to use it everyday to make it stronger. My spark is weak because I didn’t use it. I didn’t even know about it couple days ago. I love grandpa’s lessons. He is so much fun to be around. He is a good teacher.

 

 

Nana Izzy is a hard teacher. She takes her potions very seriously, which I can understand. Potions can be very dangerous if you don’t do them right. It appears that I have a talent in potions. Nana is very pleased with this discovery. She says that she finally has someone to talk about potions. It is so much fun to make potions. I found my theatrical side while brewing a potion. Nana has forbidden me from doing my evil laugh while brewing my potions. It gives her a headache, but I like it.

 

Dad’s lessons are interesting to say the least. I already have a lot of information from my research. I did a lot before I knew anything about the supernatural. Dad will recommend some books. We will have a discussion about what is true and what is a myth. He is teaching some defense magic and martial arts.  

Mom is a really fun teacher. She is teaching me how to control the elements (Fire, Earth, Air, Water, Light, and Darkness). As a Mage, I can control them with my thoughts. I’m good at fire, and Light, and not so bad with Earth and air. My problem is with Water and Darkness. I can barely control them. It is hard to bend them to my will. I need to believe. Mom says ‘you have to believe, honey. You can’t control them if you don’t believe in your abilities. You can control four out of six elements. It is a good start. Mages always have hard time controlling at least one element.’ Her words make me feel much better. I don’t want to be a failure.

 

Mom is also teaching me all about spells. I have to memorize each spell and the chants that come with every spell. Witches can’t control elements like Mages. Some Mages don’t even bother to learn spells. They don’t see the point since they can control the elements. It takes a lot to learn a spell. You have to do it by the books. There is no short cut. It is confusing at the beginning, but I’m enjoying it.

My favorite lessons are with Seb. He is teaching me all about healing magic. I love the whole process. From looking for clues to finding out the problem, to find the safest and the quickest way to heal them. It is a puzzle and I love puzzles. Seb wasn’t kidding when he said that he will be strict and that healing magic was hard. Healing magic requires a lot of focus, being quick on your feet and a lot of magic. I asked Seb to take me to the free clinic with him and he agreed. I can’t wait.

 

I feel a hand squeezing my shoulder. “Are you ready, son?” Dad asks.

 

He sounds worried, so I face him. Dad and mom are looking worried. It looks like they are expecting me to run away from them at any second. I nod at them and sigh. “As I will ever be.”

“We will be with you, sweetie. Don’t worry.” Nana Izzy says in an assuring voice. She is standing next to with grandpa Merlin. She is wearing a white and lavender knee length dress. Grandpa is wearing a white shirt, and a light blue suit with a lavender tie. My parents are wearing white shirts and black formal suits. My parents’ ties are lavender colored. Lavender is the color of Morlonde Family.

I’m wearing a white shirt, and a three-piece beige suit with a lavender bow tie. The suit fits me like a glove. My ass does look amazing.

 

“We will talk to the press first, honey. You will do just fine and it will be over quick.” Mom says. I nod at her and don’t say a word. I am too terrified to talk. I need to calm down.

 

“Can I call Lila?” I ask her. I know the answer already, but I’m desperate.

 

“Sorry, honey, she has to stay hidden until you summon her for the press. No one can see her before that. We are doing the announcement and revealing your familiar in one go.” Mom apologizes.

I sigh. “Let’s get it over with. I will wait for my signal.” I tell her. She kisses my cheek and walks to the center of the stage with dad. My grandparents are walking behind them. My parents are standing in front of the mics. I can hear people shushing each other.

Mom starts to talk “Hello, everyone, we invited you here to make an announcement. My husband and I have been keeping a secret from the world. It is a secret that we kept for sixteen years. We have decided that it is time to reveal it to the world.”

There is an absolute silence. Everyone is waiting for her to reveal the secret. Mom takes a deep breath and looks at me. She is giving me a chance to walk out. She wants me to be sure because there is no turning back after this. I nod at her once. She smiles at me, and turns to face the press. She takes my dad hand and squeezes it.

“We have a son.” Mom says in clear voice.

 

>There is a silence for a second, then the everyone is yelling questions at them. Some of the press are standing up and yelling their questions to be noticed. The security and PR people are trying to calm everyone down. It isn’t working. Mom looks at the press “If you don’t calm down, we will leave without answering your questions.” She threatens them. They stop talking the second she finish her sentence and all of them raise their hands. It is an impressive trick.

Mom points at someone and a man asks. “We thought that you couldn’t get pregnant?”

 

“We thought the same thing until I got pregnant. It was an amazing surprise. He is our miracle.” Mom answers with smile.

“Why did you keep him hidden from the world?” another man asks.

 

“Someone was threatening his life. We didn’t announce him to the world at the time, so we thought it was best if we kept him hidden. You can’t be really too careful.” Mom answers.

“Who was the threat?” a woman asks.

 

“We took care of the threat years ago. There is no point of saying anything about them.” Dad answers.

 

“If you took care of the threat years ago, why are you announcing his existence today?”

 

Mom and dad look at each other. Mom nods at dad and he takes it as a sign to answer the question “We were afraid that someone else would try to hurt him if they found out about him. Our son has a strong spark. We were afraid that someone would try to kidnap him to steal his spark. We thought it would be best to keep him hidden, so we bound his powers until he connects with a familiar.”

“Just how strong is his spark? What kind of familiar does he have?”

 

“His spark is stronger than Claudia’s and he has a Mega class familiar.” Dad answers proudly. Mom rolls her eyes at him, and she gives him a smile.

 

“Are you saying that your son’s spark has surpassed the strongest mage in our generation?” The woman asks in disbelief. I can’t blame her. I don’t believe it myself.

“Yes!” Mom and dad say at the same time and they are grinning at the press.

“Will he be the next member of the council?” a man in his forties asks.

 

“I don’t know. I do want him to, but you know the one who makes the decision is my grandfather, Merlin. He has not chosen the future member of the council yet. We have to wait for his answer.”

They start to talk all over each other again. Now, they are directing their question to grandpa Merlin. Mom raises her hand and they stop talking again. “I think it is time to meet our son. His name is Iskierka Genim Morlonde. It is mouthful I know, but he calls himself Stiles. Please, don’t give him a hard time.” She says and she points in my direction. It is the signal to come out, but I can’t move. I’m so scared to move. What if I slip and fall? I will be the new joke in the town.

I look at my mom outstretched hand. I can’t move. Nana walks toward me with a smile. She takes my hand and whispers. “ It will be fine, sweetie. I won’t let go of your hand until we reach your parents. Okay?”

I relax a little. I nod and smile at nana. “Thank, nana.” I whisper.

 

“Anytime, sweetie.” She says and we walk to the center of the stage. The second I step out the curtains. The press starts to take my picture. There are so many camera flashes that I had to look away from them and focus on my parents. When I reach my parents, nana kisses me on my cheek and moves to grandpa. Grandpa winks at me to give me courage. Mom takes my hand and smiles at me. Dad puts his hand on my shoulder and whispers. “We are half way through. It will be over soon, son.”

I look at the press and I feel the dread crawl into my heart. There are a lot of T.V cameras. We are live and the whole world is watching. There are people who are taking my pictures. Some people are raising their hand waiting to ask their questions. My legs are shaking and, I think I will pass out. I still can feel my dad’s hand on my shoulder and mom squeezes my hand. They are keeping me grounded. I take a deep breath and start talking to the press.

“As you know, my name is Iskierka Genim Morlonde, but I prefer to be called Stiles. I can’t believe that I’m announcing my name to the world. It is horrible and I blame my parents. I blame mom for giving me such a difficult name to pronounce and my dad for being too weak to say no to mom. He can’t even say his son’s name correctly. I was bound to have a difficult childhood from the second they named me. So, please call me Stiles.”

 

Nana, grandpa, and the press are laughing. Mom, and dad are scoffing at me.

 

“It isn’t a hard name to pronounce.”

“I can say no to your mother.”

 

They say at the same time. I roll my eyes at them “Sure, keep telling yourself that.” I tell them.

“I will try to answer your questions to the best of my abilities.” I say and I point to a man in the second row. He is bald and wearing glasses. “Do you know which people who threatened your life at such young age?”

It isn’t a hard question. “No, I don’t know. I just found about everything couple of days ago. My parents didn’t tell me anything. They just told me that someone was after me and that they took care of them.” I answer.

“How strong is your spark?” a Latin woman asks.

 

“Right now? Not very. They did reactivate my powers recently and I started my training few days ago. It is a little bit hard, but I’m doing my best.” I say.

“Do you have a profession in mind? Do you want to be a knight like your dad?” a black man asks me.

“No, I don’t have a profession in mind. I talked to my dad and we both agreed that I won’t be a knight. I have a strong spark, but I don’t like fighting or violence. I respect what my dad and the knights do to keep us safe. I don’t think being a knight is what I should do with my life. I don’t have to fight to help my country. I’m still young and I will find my place in this world.” The hands are less. I point at a blonde woman to ask her question.

“What is your familiar?” She asks.

 

“Well, why don’t you meet her? Her name is Lila and she is beautiful if you ask me. Lila could you come here?” I say and flames burst from thin air. I hear gasps and some people scream from the surprise. The flames do get bigger and hotter. I warn her with a scoff. “ Don’t burn my family with your flames.”

“ _I won’t. Don’t you trust me?_ ” she says with humor. I roll my eyes and touch the flames with my hand. The flames are starting to get a shape and Lila is revealed. She is flying midair for a couple of seconds and she lands on my shoulder. I stroke her chest with the back of my hand.

 

“Is that a phoenix?” A woman stutters with her words.

 

“I believe so.” I try to joke. The cameramen start to take pictures like mad men. It is hard to keep my eyes open from the flashes. It looks like Lila doesn’t like the flashes much.

“ _Can I burn them alive? I can’t see from the light_.” Lila threatens. She narrows her eyes at them.

 

“ _DON’T YOU DARE, LILA_ ” I scream in my head and give the press a nervous smile. I don’t want any of them to turn into ashes.

 

“I think that you took enough pictures. She doesn’t like camera’s flash and she is irritated by it.” I warn them. They stop taking pictures immediately. I sigh in relief.

“Any more questions?” I ask

“How does it feel to be the first person in history to have a phoenix?”

 

“I don’t really know. I don’t think that I feel any differently than other mages with familiars. She is my familiar and she isn’t any different just because she is a phoenix.” I say with a shrug.

There are more questions, but I’m tired and want to go home. I look at mom and she nods at me. She steps in and talks to the press. “ I think that is all the questions that we are going to answer. Thank you all for coming and have a good day.” The press is not pleased with her statement. They are firing more questions at us.

We are moving out on stage when we hear grandpa’s voice. Nobody told me that he would speak.” I have something to say. I don’t see a point to delaying my announcement since all of you are gathered here.”

“I want to make the official announcement that I have chosen Stiles to be the next member of the council.” I’m shocked at the news. I didn’t know that I would be on the council. I look at my parents. They look as surprised as I am. Nana smiles and winks at me. She knew and didn’t say anything. I will give her a piece of my mind later. I have to talk to grandpa.

“Grandpa…” I say, but he cuts me off.

 

“It is my final decision, Stiles. I won’t change my mind. You are the best person to take over after your mother. I trust you.” He says firmly and his voice makes it clear that there is no point of arguing with him.

I sigh and ask. “Can we go home?”

 

“Sure, honey.” Mom says and she takes my hand. She leads us to the outside of the building. There are paparazzi waiting for us outside. They are taking our picture and I don’t understand why. They have our pictures already. I feel someone in patting my shoulder. I look over my shoulder and grandpa Merlin is grinning at me. “It is your new life, kiddo.” He says. I roll my eyes at him, and nana is giggling. I shake my head and say to myself ‘yeah, my new crazy life.’

(Derek Pov)

 

“He looks like an identical twin to merlin. It is crazy.” Laura says in awe. Every is nodding in agreement with her. The family is gathered and we are watching the announcement. They can’t, but I can see the differences between them. I see the brown eyes and the moles scattered all over his beautiful face. He is thinner and shorter than Merlin. He is perfection.

“Look, Derek. Stiles is on TV.” Nat is pointing at Stiles. He is sitting on my lap. We are sitting on the couch between grandpa and mama. I smile at him and nod. Nat is in love with Stiles. He has been talking about nothing but in the past few days. I don’t know if I should be mad or grateful that he talked to, and spent more time with my mate than I did.

“Yes, we can see that. Thank you, Nathan.” Peter says dryly. Mama gives Peter a look and he takes a step back. Yeah, you should be scared of Mama Hale.

 

Nat sticks his tongue out at Peter and shoves one cookie in his mouth. He gives me one. I eat it and moan. Oh my god, how can these cookies be this good?

“Come on, Derek. These cookies can’t be that good.” Laura says. She wants to try them, but Nat won’t share them with anyone except me. I have already hidden my batch of cookies in my room. Nobody knows I have more cookies.

“I’m not lying, Laura. These are the best cookies that I have eaten in my whole life. These cookies impressed Lydia and you know her. Nothing impresses her at all.” I tell her.

 

“I want to try them. Mama, tell Derek and Nat to share their cookies. It is not fair.” Laura whines. Mama and I roll our eyes at her.

 

“Don’t act like a child, Laura.” Mama scowls Laura.

“She is right, Talia. We want to try the best cookies in the whole world.” Peter says.

 

“They are just exaggerating.” Mama waves her hand at Peter and Laura.

 

“No, Mama, we are telling the truth. Here try some.” Nat says and he hands mama a cookie.

Mama smiles and pats Nat’s head. “ Thank, Baby.” She eats the cookie and her eyes get wide in surprise. “Dear lord, they weren’t lying. This is the best cookie that I have ever eaten in my whole life.”

“That’s it. I will have one of these cookies.” Laura yells and she is running toward us. She jumps at me and tries to get a cookie. Sadly for her, Nat gave mama his last cookie.

 

“I don’t have more, Laura.” Nat says with a grin.

“NOOOOOOOO!” Laura screams and falls to her knees in a dramatic way. Laura and Peter are such drama queens. 

 

“Hush all of you. Merlin is making an announcement.” Grandpa George says. We all look at the TV.

 

“I want to make the official announcement that I have chosen Stiles to be the next member of the council.”

 

Well, we predicted already, but it is good to have confirmation. I have to do something and fast about Stiles’ fears. I’m lost in my thoughts when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look at grandpa and he smiles at me. “Well, it looks like you will work with Stiles in the future. I think he will fit perfectly with your group.” He says. I didn’t tell grandpa or mama about Stiles. I have to do it soon.

“Grandpa, mama, can I talk with you in private?” I ask them shyly. I can feel myself blush, but I stop it immediately. Both of them raise their eyebrows at me and they nod at me. I kiss Nat and hand him over to Papa. We walk to Mama’s office. Nobody can hear us here. They take seats and they are waiting for me to talk.

I take a deep breath and look them in the eyes. “ I met Stiles two days ago and I believe he is my mate.” I lose my courage and look away from them.

I can feel Mama’s arms around me. “Oh congratulation, honey. This is good news. We are happy for you” She says and kisses my cheek. Grandpa George is smiling from his seat and he nods. “The fate has given you a good mate. He will be a great addition to the pack.”

 

“What should I do about his fear of werewolves?” I whisper. I’m sure they can smell my sadness.

Mama cups my cheek “I know it will be hard, honey, but he will be worth it. Tell us what happened when you met him.”

 

I tell them everything. From me smelling his scent to taking Nat from him and leave the Morlonde’s house.

You did well, Derek. Most young wolves can’t control themselves when they meet their mates. You controlled your wolf and put your mate’s need before yours. You will be a great mate to Stiles. You have to treat Stiles carefully. He is afraid of our kind, but he is a brave child. I believe that he is doing well. He didn’t have a panic attack or didn’t run away from you. He is doing his best to get over his fear. You have to believe in him and give him time.” Grandpa says and he pats the spot next to him on the couch.

 _  
_ I walk over and sit next to him. He takes my hand, “I suggest that you spend time with him with your friends. He will be in the council with you in the future. It is a good excuse to meet with, to spend with, and to get to know him. He will get used to you and you have to show him that we are not violent creatures. You have to show him that we are good as well. He will love you, Derek. I just know it. Don’t be afraid, child.” Grandpa kisses my forehead as he finishes his speech.

I lay my head on his shoulder. “Can I do it, grandpa? I’m afraid that he will reject me.” I announce my fear.

 

I can feel grandpa’s rough hand rub the back of my head. “ Don’t be silly, Derek. Your mate was fair to us when we met him. He bared his neck to protect our family name. He was afraid of us, but he didn’t want to belittle us. He is a kind soul and he will love you. I do not have a doubt that you two are meant to be together.”

I look at mama. I wait for her to add anything. She chuckles “Your grandpa said it all. I don’t have anything to add. Go and do your own thing. Don’t be afraid, Derek.” She kisses the top of my head. I nod at them and leave the room. At least I have a plan. I will befriend Stiles and make him fall in love with me.

(Grandpa George Pov)

 

Derek leaves the room. I think about everything that he said to us. Stiles is Derek’s mate. Stiles came from another world. Does that mean Derek has two mates? Or does it mean someting else. No. No one can have more than one mate. I cross my legs and think harder about it.

“What do you think, grandpa? Should we be worried?” Talia asks. She is worried about her kid. I don’t blame her. It is a strange situation. I stay quiet for a while. I think it over, and I think I get the right conclusion.

 

“Don’t worry, Talia. The fates only give one mate. Stiles is Derek’s mate. Their meeting is written in the stars by the fates. I think that Stiles was meant to arrive here.” I say to her.

 

“Do you think so?”

 

I nod. “I believe so.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!! As i said, my classes are driving me crazy, but i finished the chapter(YAY!!!). I hope you guys love it. I want to thank my Beta. She is working on editing my preview chapters. More than half way done!!!
> 
> Please Leave comments and Kudos


	12. chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! New chapter 
> 
> Hope you guys you love. Please, leave comments and Kudos

 

Ugh, magic is hard. I have been trying to control the element of darkness for the past hour. It won’t listen to me. It is driving me crazy. Mom has been teaching me the elements of darkness and water, because I can’t control them. I don’t understand how can I control some elements, while I can barel do anything with other elements. It is frustrating and it is driving me crazy. I sigh and rub my face with my hands.

I lie on the floor of the training room. “I give up.” I say loudly.

“Already? I thought you had more will power than this. It is disappointing, honey.” Mom says mockingly.

“I don’t understand why they don’t listen to me. I can control other elements just fine, but these two elements are driving mad. ” I yell and hit the floor with my fists.

 

I hear mom’s footsteps. She stands over me with her hands on her hips. “You have doubts. You don’t put enough belief in your commands. You don’t understand them. You can’t force them to do what you want. You have to understand them.” Mom says in a tired voice. She has been saying the same thing over and over again. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.

“They are not humans, mom. I can’t understand them.” I tell her for the hundred time.

“No, they aren’t, but you can still hear their voices. If you listen with your heart.” She sighs and sits down next to me. After a moment, she pats my head and pulls my hand, so I’m forced to sit up.

“I think I know what’s the problem. Your best element is fire. You can control it perfectly. The problem with the water is that it is the opposite element of the fire. You are having a hard time with water, because it goes against your main element. I told you water is the opposite of fire, air is the opposite of earth, and darkness is the opposite of light.” She says.

 

It does make sense. Mom’s theory solves the mystery with the water, but it doesn’t explain my problem with darkness.

 

“Okay, but what's about darkness?” I ask her.

 

“I believe that you are afraid of the element of darkness.”

 

“Of course I’m afraid. I don’t want to turn into an evil Mage. I have so much power that I can kill thousands, maybe millions of people. I have watched way too many movies to make this mistake.” I tell her with a scoff.

 

“Honey, darkness isn’t bad. You are afraid of the idea of darkness. The element of darkness doesn’t mean black magic. There is no such thing as black magic. Any magic user can do many horrible things with any element. There was a Mage who went rogue. She went around infecting people with incurable diseases all over Europe. She was infecting people by using the element of light. You know, we can use the element of light in healing spells. She altered a spell to infect people with diseases rather than removing them. You see where I’m going?” Mom says.

“Okay, I think it’s kind of makes more sense, but I don’t see how the element of darkness can do good.” I tell her and I’m more than confident in my statement.

“Yes, it can do good. Banshees use the darkness to predict death, so they can warn people. Also, they can use the element of darkness to see and help the ghosts who didn’t move on to the other side. You can use the shadows to hide yourself in danger situations. See, darkness isn’t bad. People are only afraid of it because they don’t see the darkness as it is. They are afraid of the unknown.” Mom tells me gently.

“I will show you something. Please, close your eyes.” Mom says.

 

I do as she says. I close my eyes and I hear her whisper something so low that I can’t hear it. “Honey, open your eyes.”

 

I open my eyes and I’m shocked. We were in the training room, but right now we are in the middle of a field of flowers. There are lavenders and lilies as far as the eyes can see. The sun is bright and the sky is clear. Birds are flying around the field while butterflies are dancing around the flowers. It is a beautiful place. No, it is beyond beautiful. It takes your breath away.

 

“Wow.” That’s all I can say.

 

“Do you like it?” Mom asks.

 

“Yeah, there is no words can describe how beautiful it is. Where are we?” I ask breathily.

 

“We didn’t leave the training room, honey. It is an illusion.” Mom says with a smile.

 

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Illusion? I look around. It feels so real. I can feel the gentle touch of grass and the wind blowing my hair. I can smell the clean air of nature and hear the whistling of birds. “I can smell, hear, and feel everything, mom. It has to be real.” I tell her.

She sits next to me and says. “It is a strong illusion, honey. It is quite advanced, too much for you right now. The stronger the mage is the strongest his or her magic effect can be. I can cast an illusion so strong that you can feel, hear, and smell everything. This spell is the strongest illusion spell there is. It was created by lady Lorraine herself. Not a lot of people can do it. You see, it requires the element of light and darkness. They are opposite of each other, so it is hard to control them.”

“You can combine two or even three elements to create a new effect of the elements. For example, you would need the element of water, light, and earth to grow a tree in a matter of seconds. You can do a lot of good deeds with magic, but you can also destroy the world. Magic isn’t black or white. Magic is what you shape it to be.” Mom says and she snaps her fingers. The illusion starts to fade until we are in the training room once more.

I nod my head and I think about everything that she just said. I can’t control something if I am afraid of it. The darkness has a lot of meaning. I just saw what it could be and nothing else. I gather my courage and wave my hand and shadows gather around my hand until they form into a shadow ball.

I throw my head back and laugh. “I look mom, I did it.” I say excitedly. I throw the shadow ball in the air and the shadow scatters into thin air.

Mom smiles at me. “I knew have it in you, honey. You have to believe in yourself more.” She says.

I try to do another spell to gather shadows when I hear a knock on the door. “Come in.” Mom says. Seb enters the room. He bows and says. “I’m leaving for the clinic. I thought that it would be a good idea to have the healing lesson in the clinic. I’m here to ask for your permission to take master Stiles with me.” He asks mom.

I’m excited about going to the clinic. I look at her. “Please, mom, can I go? I want to go to the clinic.” I beg her.

“I don’t know, honey. You how the press has been going crazy since we did the press conference. I don’t know if it is safe.” She says in unsure voice. She cups her cheek and she looks worried.

 

“Mom, I haven’t stepped out of the house for the last four days. I need to go out. I don’t care about the press anymore. I can’t keep living like this.”

She sighs and nods. “As you wish, honey, but you have to listen to Sebastian. He knows what he is talking about, and please, don’t cause trouble.”

I put a hand over my heart and gape at her dramatically. “I would never cause trouble, mother. I’m not that kind of guy. I thought you knew me better.”

 

“I know you well, that’s why I said it.” She rolls her eyes at me. She hugs me and gives me a kiss on my cheek

“Be careful, honey. Sebastian, please keep an eye on him.” Mom says as she walks toward the door.

 

“I will, my lady.” Seb answers her and bows to her.

 

“I don’t know what the two of you are talking about.” I say in denial. I can hear mom’s giggle from the hallway.

 

“Are you ready, sir?” Seb asks me.

 

“First, let me change my clothes and I will meet you outside in a minute.” I reply to him.

He bows. “As you wish, sir.” He says and both of us leave the training room. I run to my room and change my clothes quickly, put on a red T-shirt and a black jeans. I don’t want to make Seb late. I run to the living room and I see my grandparents are sitting there. I wave my hand at them and yell. “I will see you guys later.”

I walk outside the house and find the car parked in front of the house. I try to open the door of front passenger's seat, but it is locked. I look at Seb and he is looking back. He raises his eyebrows at me and I yell. “Come on, dude. Open the freaking door.”

He shakes his head. “I’m sorry, sir, but you know the rules. You can’t sit here. You have to sit in the back.” He says and point his finger to the back seat. I grumble at him, and stick my tongue out at him.

I open the door and get in the car. I whisper harshly. “You stubborn bastard.”

“It takes one to know the one, sir.” He says and he is doing nothing to hide his smirk.

 

I narrow my eyes at him. “I’m your boss and I will fire you, Seb.” I threaten him.

 

He rolls his eyes “No, you won’t. With all due respect, sir. You don’t have the authority to do so and you love me.”

I cross my arms over my chest and look away. I put my headphones on and listen to music. We drive for around 20 minutes when we stop in front of a six floor building. I raise my eyebrows at the name of the building. I reread it again to be sure. I look at Seb and he is grinning at me “Seb, this is not a clinic. This is a hospital. It is a hospital with six floors.” Is he crazy? I ask myself.

 

“You are right. It is a hospital, but we used to own only one floor in the building a couple of years back then. Your mother loved the idea of a free clinic to help the poor people, so she bought the whole building and turned it into a hospital. We kept calling it a clinic, because people are used to calling it that. Please, be nice to the staff.” He tells me as he parks the car. We get out and walk to the building.

“We will change into the staff outfit. Please, stay close, sir. We have to focus on the patients. We will see if you can do a couple of spells to heal minor injuries. Finally, please, keep your cell phone on vibrate.” He says and I nod at him.

 

I’m shocked by how popular Seb is. Everyone is greeting him and saying their good mornings. Also, Seb is smiling at them. He greets them and asks them about their family and life. Seb is acting differently ever since we entered the clinic. He is more relaxed than I have ever seen him.

“You are different here.” I tell him.

 

“How so, sir?”

 

“You are more relaxed and aren’t stiff all the time. You talk and act with these people like they are your family. I wish you were more like that in the house. I want to know the real you, Seb because you are a family to me.” I tell him and I feel kind of sad. He doesn’t act like himself with us.

 

He chuckles “I’m do not think that I act any differently between here and the mansion. I have to treat you differently, because I’m your butler. Being a butler is hard. I have to be what you need me to be. I should obey without a question and I shouldn’t raise my opinion. These are the rules to be a perfect butler, but I don’t do them. I tell you my opinion and I do argue with you. I need to remind myself all the time that I’m a butler because I treat you like a little brother.” He says and he takes my hand and kisses the back of my hand.

 

“Do not over think my action, sir. I’m a butler there and a doctor here. I treat the staff differently because they are not Morlonde. You are however, a Morlonde and I have to show you respect all the time. Now that all of this is out of the way, we have to change our clothes and start working, sir.” He claps his hands once and he hands me light blue scrubs.

“Why didn’t you tell me that we are going to change our clothes in the hospital? I wouldn’t have changed my clothes if you’d told me.” I narrow my eyes at him. He did it on purpose. I just know it.

“Did I forget to mention it? I’m so sorry, sir.” He says with a small smile.

 

“You are lying, Seb. You didn’t say anything on purpose.” I point my finger at him accusingly.

> 

>“You have to look your best for the press and public. You are the future Morlonde’s council member. You have to look sharp all the time, sir. ”

“Are you going to keep calling me that even in the hospital?” I ask dryly. I already know the answer.

“Of course, sir.” He replies with a knowing smile.

 

We change our clothes and leave the room. We are walking in the hall when we hear someone yelling “Dr.Byrne! Dr.Byrne!”

I turn toward the voice and we see a Latin woman running to us. She stops before us and she looks familiar. She has black curly hair and black eyes. I try to remember where I met her.

 

My eyes get wide when I remember her. I haven’t see her for years. She used to be my mom’s nurse. She moved out of Beacon Hills a year or so after my mom died. She got a good job over in a hospital in New York. She looks the same as ever.

“Nurse McCall.” I say in shock. I can’t believe my eyes.

 

She looks at me for a second. She doesn’t recognize me. Of course, she doesn’t. We have never met in this world. She looks lost for a second, then her eyes get wide. She bows to me and I’m startled. Why is she bowing to me? I ask myself.

“I’m sorry, your highness. I didn’t recognize you. I was looking for Dr. Byrne. It is an emergency.” She says in a voice full of fear. Does she think that I would hurt her or something?

“It is ok, nurse McCall. You don’t have to bow to me.” I assure her or at least I hope that I don’t scare her more than she already is.

 

“Thank you, your highness. I don’t want to sound rude, but how do you know my name?” She asks me.

 

I try to think of a lie, but Seb saves the day. “I told him about you. I said that you are the best nurse out the clinic. I’m teaching him healing magic to master Stiles, so he will help me in with patients”

“You are exaggerating, Dr.Byrne. I’m not the best nurse here, but thank you. I hope you like it here, your highness.” She says with a smile.

“You don’t have to call me your highness. Stiles would be fine.”

 

“I beg to differ. You are a Morlonde, sir, so people have to treat you with respect.” Seb says. He doesn’t look pleased with me.

I roll my eyes at him. “ I’m not a stuck up brat, Seb. I don’t need people to call me your highness. I want people to call me by my name.” I tell him with my arms crossed over my chest.

“But, sir…” Seb tries to talk, but I cut him off.

 

“I don’t care, Seb. I want people to call me by my name.” I tell him.

 

“I’m sorry to cut this conversation short, but we have a problem.” Nurse McCall says.

 

Both of us turn to her and Seb asks. “What is the problem? Walk with me.” Seb sounds more professional and doctor like. He is in his doctor mode. He and nurse McCall are walking away and I run after them, so I won’t be left behind.

 

“There was an attack. A coven of Black Annis attacked a park full of children. There are no casualties so far because the injuries were not life threatening. But, they are getting more serious with every new patient. ” She says. She sounds in control, but I know her. Her heart is breaking inside. Nurse McCall hates to see kids suffer.

 

“How many cases do we have in the clinic? Do other hospitals have any victims?” Seb asks.

 

“We have thirteen victims and we are the only hospital that is receiving patients. The park where the attack happened is close to our clinic. The closest trauma center to us is 5 miles away. We treated most of the patients, but they weren’t in any danger. They had just some scratches, and cut. As I said, we are getting more serious patients.”

 

 

“Seb, you told me this is a free clinic? Why are you receiving trauma patients?” I ask and my voice is getting higher by every passing second.

 

“ It was a free clinic, but your mother turned it into a trauma hospital/ free clinic as she called it. She has a wild sense of humor if you ask me, sir.” Seb says dryly.

 

“Do you know if the Knights are taking care of the coven and why didn’t you page me?” Seb sounds angry with her.

“We did page you, but you didn’t answer. I asked a nurse to page you again. She told me that she saw you entering the hospital couple of minutes ago. We tried again, but you didn’t respond. I went looking for you. I don’t know about the knights, but I’m sure someone has called them by now. The attack started fifteen minutes ago.” She says and opens the door and it is chaos.

 

There are doctors and nurses running everywhere. There is blood, and a lot of hurt people. I look around and it looks like the clinic received more patients. I look at the patients and I feel like I’m going to throw up. The majority of the patients are children.

“Most of them are kids. Why are they attacking innocent kids.” I say in horror.

 

“Black Annis are witches who hunt and eat children.” Nurse McCall says in disgust.

 

“We don’t have time to chat. Sir, I need you and nurse McCall to assist me.” He runs as a new patient is coming into the ER. He looks at her, expression grim.

“She is in a bad shape. We don’t have time to go to the OR. Nurse McCall, I need a room right now.” He yells.

 

“Room 3 is free for you, Dr Byrne.” A nurse from the reception station yells.

 

“Thank, follow me.” Seb says as we drag the little girl to the room.

 

“Sir, check on her state until I’m done with my preparations. Nurse McCall, could you help her?” He says.

“I don’t think it is the proper time to call me sir, Seb” I tell him as I cast the spell on the little girl. The spell is called the eyes of Hermes. This spell can see every injury and disease that this girl has.

“Never, sir.” He says with a smile. I roll my eyes at him and let it go. I focus on the spell and I can see the damage. It is as bad as we thought.

“She lost a lot of blood, so she will need a blood transfusion. Her blood is AB-. Her stomach was ripped apart. There is no infection so far, but we need to heal her  ASAP.” I tell him urgently.

“Okay, let’s do it. McCall, bring AB- for her. Sir, you try to keep her from losing more blood while I will repair the damage in her stomach. We can’t lose her.”

We start to work. Controlling any kind of liquid is considered water magic. Which is my worst element. I try my best, but I can’t control it as well. I can’t be the reason for her to die, so I try harder. Nothing is working and I’m getting scared that she will die from blood lost. I’m starting to get panicky.

“Calm down, Stiles. You can’t control your magic if you are nervous. You have to believe in your magic. It won’t fail you.” Seb says in a strong voice.

I do remember mom saying. “ _You need to believe in your magic, honey. You can’t control your magic without strong will power.”_   

I have to believe in magic and myself. I gather all my will power and tell my magic to do what I need it to do.

 

It is working, but not as well as I hoped it would. It is slowing the blood down, but it doesn’t stop it completely.

“You are doing good. Just keep it up until we get the blood.” Seb says to me.

 

I nod and do as he says. It is hard, but I’m getting the hang of it. We keep it up for a couple of minutes. Nurse McCall enters the room with blood bags in her arms. She runs to me and starts the process of getting the blood into the little girl body.

“The girl’s name is Alice and her parents are asking about her. What should I tell them?” Nurse McCall asks.

“ We just finished her treatment. I will talk to them and ask another nurse to move her into a room.” Seb says as he cleans his hands. Nurse McCall smiles and nods at us. She leaves the room and we take a sigh of relief.

 

“You did good, sir.” Seb tells me.

 

“Here we go again with the sir thing. You called me by my name few minutes ago.” I tell him.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, sir.” He denies it. 

 

I shake my head and follow him to the ER. Alice’s parents are crying and thanking Seb. As Seb is talking to them, a new patient arrives in the ER. Both of us run for the new patient. The patient is a boy and nurse McCall is right. The wounds that are inflected on the victims are getting worse. We heal the little boy and two more kids.

 

Seb is looking tired and I can’t blame him. Every patient that we treated was in a bad condition. Seb is running out of magic because he has been using difficult spells for all of them.

 

“New patient just arrived. She is in a really bad shape and we need a doctor right now.” A nurse yells.

 

Seb raises his hand “Bring her here.” He yells. We look at the girl and I hear nurse McCall gag. I almost throw up because she is beyond bad. She is barely alive.

“Damn it. We need to work quickly.” Seb says as we hurry the girl into the room 3 for treatment.

We hear people screaming from the ER. “Nurse McCall, go and see what the hell is going on! We are in a hospital.” Seb is yelling at her. She looks mad as she leaves the room. She looks beyond mad. She will kill someone. Seb barks orders at me to help him.

Two people barge in the room. They are a man and a woman. Both of them are white with blonde hair. The woman has green eyes while the man has blue eyes. The woman is crying and her whole body is shaking. Her eyes are swollen and red from crying. The man has his arm wrapped around her shoulder. He is covered in blood and he doesn’t look any better than the woman.

“Please, leave the room. We are treating a patient here.” Seb tells them and I try to push them out of the room.

“Her name is Ashley and she is our daughter. We need to know that she is fine.” The man tells us.

 

“You need to leave the room, sir. We need to focus on your daugh-” Nurse McCall cuts me off as she enters the room. She looks scared.

 

“Dr. Byrne, There are five Black Annis in front of the hospital. The wards are keeping them out, but they won’t hold for long.” She says.

 

“Where the hell are the knights?” Seb asks in frustration.

 

“The coven has more than fifteen members. The knights were fighting them off when we ran away. They must have gotten away and followed the smell of their victims.” The man answers his question.

“We can’t just sit around and wait for them to get inside. We need to stop them. LILA.” I yell. You just have to say the familiar name to have them teleported to your location. I have never tried it, but it works. Lila appears from nowhere. She looks alarmed.

“Lila, Black Annis are trying to get in. I need you to stop them.” I tell her.

 

“ _I won’t leave you here unprotected. What, if some of them slip in?”_ Lila says.

“We don’t have time to argue, Lila. People will get hurt if they break the wards. I will call you if I need you.”

 

“ _Promise?_ ” She says and she doesn’t look too pleased.

 

“I promise.” I tell her and she flies away.

 

I sigh and look at nurse McCall “Nurse McCall, I need you to tell the staff t-”

 

“DAMN IT! DAMN IT!” Seb yells and he hits the table next to him.

 

I look at him and he looks like heartbroken. He grabs his hair with his hand in frustration. “Damn it.” he whispers.

 

“Seb, we have it under control. Lila will stop them.” I assure them.

 

He shakes his head. “It isn’t about that. I can’t heal her.” He says in a broken voice. He points at the little girl.

 

“No, please save her. Please save my little girl. ” The mother is begging him. She is crying all over again.

 

“You are a doctor. How can you just stand there and do nothing to save her?” The man says with so much venom and hate in his voice.

 

 “I’m sorry. I don’t have the magic energy to save her. She needs at least three major spells. They did a lot of damage to her lungs, and heart. She has lost so much blood, and she has a bad concussion. She isn’t bleeding to death because I cast a spell to stop the bleeding temporary. She is barely alive. I already used most of my magic on other patients who were as bad as your daughter. I would save her if I could.” He says with regret in his voice.

The mother falls to the ground. She sobs and her husband is hugging her. He isn’t holding his tears back either. There are no words to describe the sounds that the mother is making. She is calling her baby girl name. I look away from them. I look at the little girl. She is beaten down, but she is fighting to survive. I promised myself to do everything that I can to save people. I won’t be useless. I won’t accept it. I won’t let these monsters take her life away. I won’t let them destroy this family. I don’t want them to be broken like I am.

“Use my magic. I have enough magic for you to cast any spell that you need.” I tell Seb.

 

“I can’t. It is dangerous. I can’t focus on drawing your magic and cast complex spells at the same time. I would draw your whole spark and you will die.” Seb says while he shakes his head.

 

“I don’t care. We need to do something to save her.” I beg him to see reason.

 

“No” Seb says in a harsh tone.

 

“God damn it, Seb. We don’t have time.” I yell at him.

 

“I won’t put your life at risk. I won’t be the one who kill you and destroy your parents. Don’t you see, they won’t survive if you died. It will kill them.” He yells back.

 

“Please, calm down. Yelling at each other won’t help at all.” Nurse McCall says. I sigh in frustration and run my fingers through my hair. I try to find a way to save her. I won’t give up on her.

 

I think for a couple of seconds and I think I got it. I have a crazy idea, but I think it will work.

 

I walk to the girl and I start to cast a spell on her.

 

“What are you doing?” Seb asks me.

 

“I want to know if she has magic in her.” I tell him and search for any sign of magic.

 

“She doesn’t have any and if she does. I can’t use her magic to heal her. It won’t listen to me. ”

 

“Just give me a second.” I close my eyes and focus. I don’t find anything.

 

“Perfect. She doesn’t have. I have an idea. What if I give her some my magical energy.” I say.

 

“Why would you do that? There is no point.” Seb asks.

 

“We can use her as a vessel. She doesn’t have magic in her, so she can’t absorb it. The magical energy won’t be attached to anything. It will just stay in her body for a few seconds. It will give you enough time to gather the magical energy and use her as an Amulet. Take the energy inside her and cast the spells that you need. It won’t risk my life and you will be only focused on the spells. What do you think?”

 

He looks at me in awe. He looks shocked and we don’t have time. I yell at him “Will it work, Seb? We don’t have time.”

 

He shakes himself off and says. “It might. It is the only solution we have right now.”

 

I put my hand over her forehead. “Don’t push too much power. It will tear her body apart.” Seb warns me and I nod at him.

 

I close my eyes and push my magic into her. My magic runs through her whole body. I can feel Seb using my magic to cast a spell to fix her lungs. They have the most damage. It takes a couple of minutes and they are as good as new. Seb looks at me to see how am I doing. I nod at him to keep going. He goes back to work.

 

Nurse McCall is giving her more blood and Seb is starting to treat her heart. “It would be a difficult spell and it requires a lot of magic. Do you have enough magic?” Seb asks me. He sounds worried, but he doesn’t stop for a second.

 

“I’m fine. I have more if you need to.” I tell him. I can feel myself sweating. I’m not used to spending this much magic. I’m almost out of magic, so I gather more from everything around me. I can feel everything. I can feel the patients’ pain. I can feel sadness, fear, and helplessness that the families of victims are feeling. I don’t want to feel their emotions. I start to tear up and I remember my dad. I want to save them. I won’t let any of them to lose their loved one.

I feel more magic pouring into my body. It is a strange feeling. I have never felt like this before. I can do it. I believe with all my heart that I will help. No one will die on my watch. I will protect them.

 

I feel myself getting lighter. I can hear whispers, but I don’t understand any words. The world is fading around me and everything is turning black.

 

(Sebastian’s POV)

 

What the hell is going on? I’m losing control of the spell, but it is still activated and it is healing Ashley. I hear nurse McCall call me. I don’t answer her. I need to find out what is happening here.

 

“Dr. Byrne” She yells.

 

“I don’t have time, Melissa.” The spell is slipping away.

 

“Dr. Byrne, Something is wrong with Stiles.”

 

I snap my head toward Stiles direction and I gape. There are three Stiles and they are floating in the air. They are all facing away from each other.They are connected by their backsides and floating in the air. Their eyes are lavender. Each one of them has two elements in their hands. The first one has the water and fire in each palm. The other one is holding the air and earth. The last Stiles is palming darkness and light.

Please, don’t tell me he is doing what I think he is doing. I look at the ground and I see part of a huge magical circle. I close my eyes and check just how big the circle is. It is covering the whole clinic. Why am I not surprised?

I palm my face with both of my hands. How did he know this spell? “Gods help me.”

“What is going on with Stiles, Dr. Byrne?” Melissa asks me.

 

I sigh and close my eyes. “He is casting a spell and it is called Emperor Time.”

 

Melissa gapes and covers her mouth with her hand. “Emperor Time? Impossible. It isn’t a spell that a kid can cast it all by himself.”

 

“Why is wrong with the kid? Why did you stop treating our daughter?” Ashley’s father says. I look at him and I want to be angry with him, but I don’t have the energy to.

“The kid is saving your kid and everyone's life in the whole hospital. You should be more grateful.” I say in a harsh voice.

 

He looks ashamed at my words. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I will explain everything. I have to tell you the origin of the spell for you to understand it.”

“In Greek time, there was an emperor who was fair and loved by his people. He wasn’t a mortal. He was a demigod and a strong mage. His mother was the goddess Hecate. She is the goddess of magic, crossroads, moon, ghosts, and necromancy. Just to name a few. The people in his capital city got sick. There is some kind of unknown disease that was spreading around and it was spreading fast. They couldn’t find a cure. The emperor prayed for his mother’s help. He cried and prayed to her to save them for days and he was willing to pay any price. The goddess heard her son cries and gave him this spell. The emperor saved his city, but he paid the ultimate price.”

“Are you telling me this kid is going to die?” He looks at me in horror.

 

“I hope not, but I don’t know. He has a very strong spark. He might survive. As nurse McCall said, it should have been impossible for him. The spell can only be cast by three high witches or three mages. The spell can heal a lot of people within a period of time. They usually use it in the army or when there are a lot of sick people. He is healing everyone in the whole clinic.” I tell him.

I check on Ashley with my magic. Master Stiles has already healed her heart and restored her blood. He is working on her head injury. Head injuries are the trickiest, but she will be fine. I did a good job on the skin treatment. She won’t have a scar.

I smile and tell them. “She is out of danger. She will be fine.”

 

The mom is crying all over again “Thank you. Thank you.” She is repeating her thanks. Her husband is hugging her close and he rubs her back. He looks me in the eyes and I know he wants to say his thanks.

 

I shake my head at them “I didn’t save her. You should thank him.” I point at master Stiles.

 

“Melissa, could you check on other patients? I can’t leave master Stiles’ side.” I ask her. She smiles at me and nods.

 

As she about to leave, Stiles turns around and he is floating out of the room. I follow him and everyone is surprised by master Stiles’ appearance. He doesn’t pay them any attention and keep floating until he is outside.

 

Lila is fighting four Blacks Annis of all by herself. It looks like she killed one of them, but the other four are working together. Black Annis have blue skins, long noses, and white hair. They do look old and ugly.

 

“Lila” Stiles says in a deeper voice than normal. Lila flies back toward Stiles. She circles around then she is floating in front of him.

 

“Go rest. I will finish them off quickly.” He tells her. She nods and flies away from him. She stands on the tree next to me.

 

Stiles face the Black Annis and he gives off such a strong aura. Black Annis are shaking and whimpering. They are afraid of Stiles.

“Why did you hurt these children?” He asks in an unforgiving voice.

 

“We beg for forgiveness, your highness. We promise you not to harm another child again if you let us leave in peace.” one of them is talking and they all bow to master Stiles.

 

“You are lying to me. You will hunt more children if you get away.” Stiles tells her.

All four of Black Annis stiffen. They don’t say a word. “We feed on them, your highness.” One of them says, as it is a valid reason.

“Your coven was playing with their lives. You don’t have the right to tear families apart. You don’t have the right to take away someone's child. I can forgive any of you. You will pay for the pain you caused.”

 

Black Annis are screaming. They are trying to run, but their legs are surrounded by huge plants. They can’t run away. They know that they can’t run so they are chanting a spell to attack. Stiles snaps his fingers and the chanting stops. Stiles is keeping their mouths shut with magic.

“You won’t hurt anymore children.” Stiles says.

Stiles spreads his arms and he looks up to the sky. “ _Gods of thunder who watch over the lands, heed my call! Strike down upon my enemy with nature's fury.”_

I don’t know this spell. Did he just create a spell? Black clouds are forming in the sky. A shower of black lightning is raining over the Black Annis. They are screaming and the lightning keeps hitting them for a whole minute.

There is nothing left of them except their burned bodies. Stiles whispers “It’s over.” His eyes turn back to normal. Two of the Stiles disappear, which leaves one Stiles still floating in the air. He starts to fall down and I run to catch him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! New chapter 
> 
> Hope you guys you love. Please, leave comments and Kudos


	13. chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the delay. Last week was my middle exams weeks. My teachers are DEMONS. They didn't show us any mercy. I was a little bit busy with school and my Beta was busy with her work. We are really sorry. I hope that you enjoy the new chapter.

 

I open my eyes and blink them a couple of times to make my vision clear. I notice that I’m lying on grass. I sit up and look around. I’m in a huge field with a clear sky. There are huge trees scattered everywhere. I look behind me and see buildings from ancient Greece, but the city doesn’t look ancient. It looks new.

I walk toward the city. I don’t see anyone. I walk through the buildings and hoping that I will find someone. I’m awed by how beautiful the city is. I feel like I have traveled back in time to ancient Greece. I find a huge building in the middle of the city. It looks different than the others, so I go inside. There is an enormous statue in the middle of the building.

The statue is of three women and they are facing away from each other and they are connected by their backsides. One of them is holding a twin torch. The statue is in the middle of a pool of water with lavender flowers in it. I can feel the magic energy coming from the statue. It feels warm and welcoming.

“Welcome to my realm. It has been long since I have had a visitor here.” I hear a woman's voice behind me. I turn and come face to face with the statue women. They have long black hair and brown eyes. They have pale skin and they are wearing lavender Greek dresses. There is a husky dog standing next to them.

“Who are you?” I ask.

 

The woman who is facing me smiles and says. “ You already know who am I.”

 

“Well, you can’t be the one who I’m thinking about.” I tell her and shake my head.

“Why?”

 

“Because I don’t believe in gods. You can’t be the Hecate. She is the goddess of magic, crossroads, moon, and necromancy. I must be dreaming or something.” I say stubbornly.

 

“I’m she and you are not dreaming. I have summoned your soul here, so we can talk.” She tells me.

 

I raise my eyebrows at her in surprise. “Why did you summon my soul? Am I dead? I didn’t read anything about Hecate summoning souls.”

 

She laughs at my reaction. “No, you are not dead and I can’t just summon as I wish. I could only summon you here because you used my spell.”

“I didn’t use your spell. There must be some kind of mistake.” I tell her as I scratch my head. I don’t remember using any spells.

 

She waves her one of her torches. A fireball comes out of nowhere and starts to reshape itself until it forms a circle of fire. Some visions are starting to appear inside the circle. I see everything to the moment that I floated in the air for the moment when my eyes turned back to normal and I lost consciousness. I’m shocked. What happened to me?

“You wanted to save the little girl and everyone in the hospital, so your magic heard your call and took over.” She tells me.

 

“You can read my mind?”

 

She giggles. “No, I can’t, but you said it out loud.”

 

I blush at her words. I try to save myself from embarrassing myself any further. “What is that spell that I used? Why did I turn into you? Well, I don’t mean you, but why did two clones of myself appear and disappear out of nowhere? Why did my eyes change their colors to lavender? And why-”

 

She cuts me off. “I know you have a lot of questions, and I will try to answer them as best as I can. But, I think it’s better to answer them while sitting on comfortable chairs.” She says as she points toward some chairs.

I nod at her and both of us walk to the chairs. She sits first and she pets her dog. I sit as well and wait for her to talk. She stays silent for a whole minute and I feel like I’m going to blow up.

 

She chuckles and says. “What do you want to know?”

 

I think about it for a second and say. “What is the spell that I used? What happened to my clones?”

 

“I created the spell that you used. The mortal calls it Emperor Time. It gives the user the ability to heal a group of people. It is usually cast by three magic users, but you are a different case.” She says and she scratches behind her dog’s ear.

 

“What do you mean I’m a different case?” I sigh and rub my eyes. I hate that I’m always the exception. I feel like I’m a freak.

 

“Well, a normal mage can’t cast this spell by him or herself. That is why the spell needs three magic users to do it. I’m the one who created the spell, so I set up all the rules for it. The only exception to the rule is if one of my descendant cast the spell. They must have strong magic.”

“Wait, what?” I can’t process what she just said. I’m her descendant. Am I going crazy or did I not hear her right?

 

“You are my descendant. Actually, you are also the descendant of my son. He was the emperor who I asked me to help heal his people.” She tells me. My ancestors are a Greek Goddess and an emperor. Things are just going great.

 

“Am I going to die from using your spell like the emperor did?” I heard Seb say that the emperor died.

She smiles at me. “ No, you won’t die and my son didn’t die when he cast the spell. The mortals changed the story over the years. My son didn’t die, but he paid a price. He promised me not to use his magic ever again if I save his people.”

 

“Why was him giving up his magic a good price or a good deal? ” I ask her.

“I’m the goddess of many things and one of them is the goddess of magic. My son had the same gift as you do. He can gather energy from everything around him and turn it into magic. This power scared Zeus the king of gods. Zeus was listening when my son offered his magic. Zeus came to me and asked me to accept the offer. I knew that the gift wouldn’t disappear from son’s bloodline, so I agreed to both of their requests.”

“Why is he scared of our gift? Did he give you any trouble for giving us this power?” I ask her in interest.

 

“Zeus didn’t allow me to get married. I was fine with it. I’m a virgin goddess and I didn’t want to change that. The problem was, I wanted a child, so I created with the help of magic my son, Damasos. Zeus was furious at me. He refused to keep him as a god, so he took most of his godly powers. He told me to leave him to mortals. I agreed only to give him to a mortal that I deemed worthy of him. I gave him up to the emperor to raise him as a son to him. The emperor was kind and gentle, so he was the best choice.” She tells me and I can hear a little sadness in her voice.

“Why did he strip his godly powers from him? Why did you agree on his terms? There are a lot of Greek gods and goddess who did as they pleased.” I say in an angry voice. How dare he? He doesn’t have the right to separate a child from his mother.

“Throughout the history, did you hear anything about me having a conflict with other gods?” She asks me.

 

I try to remember, but nothing comes to my mind. I read pretty much everything about Mythical gods. I read about Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Norse myths. I remember Greek perfectly, because they were the first mythical gods that I searched. Hecate didn’t have enemies, neither gods nor mortals.

“No, I didn’t. You are probably the only goddess who didn’t fight with other gods, but why? I mean, I remember most of Greek gods fought among each other, so it is strange that you didn’t have a problem with any of them.” I tell her. It is kind of strange.

 

“Who are the people who you try to avoid getting into trouble with?” She asks me.

 

“People who can beat the crap out of me.” I answer immediately without thinking. My eyes get wide and I scream “HOLY SHIT! THEY ARE AFRAID OF YOU. ”

 

“In a way they are. They are afraid of my bloodline. I’m the daughter of Perses. He was the Titan god of destruction. Because of my father, I got to be the goddess of many things. Zeus was and still is afraid of the demigods, but he is afraid of Damasos’ descendant the most. He thinks demigods will take over like he did to his parents, so he forbade us to interact with mortals until we became nothing, but myths.” She says.

It is a lot to process. I sit there and think about everything that she said. I lost faith in the gods when I lost my mother. I prayed for her to get better, but she died in the end. To change my beliefs is difficult.

 

“Can I still use my magic?” I ask her and I don’t know how to feel about the possibility losing my magic. I have come to love it. I don’t want to lose Lila either. I’m scared of her answer.

“Yes, you can. You can still use magic. You didn’t know the spell. You trusted your magic to take over and do what is needed to save mortals. My son didn’t trust his magic. He came to me with a request and he had to pay. You didn’t ask for anything, so there is no price to pay.” She says with a proud smile.

 

“So that’s it. Trust your magic and you can do anything. How did my magic know what spell to do? I have never read or knew about these spells.” The scenes that she showed me start to pop up in my head. I remember the huge circle of magic and the black lighting.

She giggles at me. She doesn’t look like a scary goddess. “As cliché as it may sound, trusting your magic is always your answer. It will never fail you. As for knowing what spell to do, I’m afraid that I’m the cause of it. I’m the goddess of magic and your magic is connected to me in a way. You see, I created magic by merging small portion of my magic with fire and I took sparks from that fire and put it inside mortals. Your magic is part of me. It knows all the magic that I know, but you have to trust it to use this knowledge.”

Then why did mom say that magic comes with a price? Why did she have to give up her memory to bring me here? Didn’t she trust her magic? I don’t understand anything anymore.

 

Hecate stands up and walks toward me. She sits next to me and takes my hand. “What is eating you up, child?” She asks me gently.

 

“I feel bad for my mom. She had to give up something to bring me to her world. She didn’t have to lose anything.” I tell her. There is no point of hiding anything from a goddess.

 

“Do not feel any pity for a woman who followed her heart. Claudia doesn’t regret bringing you here and it was written by the fates that you would arrive here.” She tells me.

“What are you saying?” I say in a shaken voice. I pull my hand away from her. She gives me sad eyes that confirm my thought.

I had to lose my parents in order for me to get here. I had to lose everything for me to be able to leave that world. I feel the hot tears in my eyes. The anger is swells up in my chest and I curl my hands into fists.

I stand up and look her dead in the eyes. I say in a low voice. “I didn’t ask for anything.”

 

“I know.” She answers.

 

“I didn’t ask for your magic.” I tell her and my voice is rising.

“I know.” She says again.

 

I’m getting angrier with every answer that she gives me. “ I didn’t ask to be brought here. I didn’t ask for a richer version of my parents. I’m willing to give up everything if you go to bring them back. You gods don’t have the right to take them away from me so you can send me to whatever universe that you want me to go to. Bring them back.” I yell at her and my tears are falling down my cheeks.

“I can’t bring back the dead.” She tells me in a sad voice. She tries to grab my hand, but I slap her hand away. “Bullshit. You are a goddess. You took them away and you can bring them back to me.” I yell at the top of my lungs.

“It was their time to die. Nobody took them away from you. The fates sisters’ see all. Your parents were meant to die just like you were meant to be here. Gods can’t control or interfere with fate. It is already written in the stars. It is your destiny.” She says with a gentle voice.

I can feel all the anger and the fight leaving my body. I fall to my knees and start to cry. I feel like I have been doing nothing but crying for the past weeks. “It isn’t fair.” I whisper over and over again.

Hecate kneels down in front of me and tilts my head, so I can look her in the eyes. She wipes my tears away. “No, it isn’t fair, but the fates are never fair to anyone. Not to gods and certainly not to mortals. You may not understand the meaning of their action right now, but you will in the future. Just like Claudia, She didn’t have children, because she was meant to have you. She suffered so much and she is happy to have you. Do not dwell in the past, child. Find your own happiness in this world.”

She hugs me and whispers into my ear “It is time to go back. Close your eyes.”

 

I do as she says. She kisses my forehead and whispers, “ If you need me, pray for me, Stiles. May the stars and gods watch over you. And may the fates smile upon you.”

I’m can feel my consciousness is slowly fading away. I try to hold on for a second and say, “Goodbye.” I don’t know if she hears me.

(Hecate POV)

 

I watch as Stiles returns to the mortal world. I feel bad for him. He has suffered so much in the hands of the fates. I do not know what they are planning to do with him.

I feel the shift in the air. Someone has entered my domain. I turn around and come face to face with a triplet who is floating in the air. They are three identical little girls with pale skin and blue eyes, but they have different hair color. One of them is a blonde, another is a brunette, and the last one has black hair. They look around six years old, but they are as old as time.

“It is rare for the sisters of fate’s to leave their castle. What can I do for you ladies?” I say to them. You have to be careful when to dealing with these three. You can never trust them, because they can see where your fate is going.

“We do not want anything from you, Hecate. We saw in the threads of the fates that you were talking to the boy, so we helped to keep your meeting away from Zeus.”Lachesis says. She is the one with blonde hair, and she is the one who draws the lots and determines how long one lives by measuring the thread of life

“Why? You know that Zeus won’t do a thing to me.” I tell them with certainty.

 

“No, he won’t touch you, but he will try to destroy the boy. We cannot allow that. We do not want Zeus to do anything foolish to harm the child. He is already watching the child closely because he used the seventh element. The holy element.” Atropos says. She has the black hair. She is the one who chooses how someone dies by cutting the thread of life with her shears.

 

She is right. Stiles used the black lighting. The holy element encompasses the six elements, but only they are in their purest 'forms: black fire, dark purple darkness, black water, gold light, black earth, and black air. There are only seven gods in the history who can use it. Zeus (God of the thunder, holy air), Hades (god of the underworld, holy darkness), Poseidon (god of the seas, holy water), Cronus (god of time, holy light), Gaia (the earth goddess, holy earth), Uranus (god of the sky, holy air) can each use one aspect of the holy element. I also can use the holy element, but I can use all six aspects because I'm the goddess of magic To have a human use the holy element will be a slap in the face to the rest of the gods. The only way to use the holy element is to get the blessing of Gaia, since she is the mother of us all. Why did Gaia give a human her blessing to use the holy element?

 

“Why do you care that much for the child? If you cared that much then why did you take away Stiles’ parents lives?” I say and I look into Atropos’ eyes. She is the one who cut the threads of Stiles’ parents.

Atropos tries to talk, but I don’t give her time to speak. “If you really cared not to anger Zeus then why did you give Stiles the nameless goddess of the shadows to be his familiar? She is the daughter of the goddess of the night, Nyx. To have a goddess as a familiar is unheard of.”

 

“It is seems that you are mistaken, Hecate. We do not control the threads of fates. We listen to them and see what they allow us to see. They command us and we follow their demands. Nobody can completely escape death. Not even the gods themselves. It was time for that child’s parents to leave this world. The nameless goddess of the shadows, or Lila as the child called her, has been waiting for him for eons. She refused to be named, because she was waiting for him to name her.” Clotho says. She is the brunette and she is the one who spins the threads of life.

 

“Could you tell me the fate of the child?” I ask them. To have Gaia’s blessing and a goddess waiting for him for eons to be his familiar, just what fate is waiting for him?

 

They look at each other and nod at me. Clotho moves closer to me and says. “The child will need your help, Hecate. You are the goddess of the crossroads and he is at one right now.” She stretches her hand towards me and she creates the same circle of fire that I did to show Stiles the event of the past. It is called the fire of memories. You can show anyone a memory that you have.

I can see a picture start to show up within the circle. It is a vision of Stiles, but it is a twisted one. He has black eyes and he is smiling a cold smile. There is blood on his hands. He is standing over the corpses of the gods. The vision scares me.

“This what would have happened if the boy stayed in the world where his parents died. He won’t be a mortal anymore. He would be the god of calamity and he would destroy us all. No god would be able to stand up to him.” Clotho says.

“So, are we saved from that fate?” I ask them.

 

The sisters of the fates shake their heads. “The possibility has reduced greatly, but there is still a chance for it to happen.” Clotho says.

The vision starts to change into a new one. This one shows Stiles with lavender eyes and a loving smile. Stiles has in his arms a set of twin boys. They look like they are around three years old with brunette hair, tan skin and green eyes. Stiles looks happy and he looks at the twin like they are his whole world.

“This is the other possibility. This is where the child opens his heart and finds love. He will do so much good for the world. We have to guide him to this path.” Clotho says.

 

“How can we do that?” I ask them. I don’t want Stiles to suffer anymore. We can’t allow him to destroy the world.

 

“There is only so much that we can do.” Lachesis says as she takes the right hand of Clotho.

“We can’t do much, but someone can.” Atropos says as she takes the other hand of Clotho. They are floating next to each other and the vision in the fire of memories starts to change again. This time it isn’t showing me Stiles. It shows me a handsome young man with Black hair, green eyes and tan skin. He looks exactly like the twins, but they did have Stiles’ hair.

 

“Who is he?” I ask them, but I already know the answer. He is someone who will be important to Stiles.

 

“The action of this werewolf child will decide the fate of us all. He has the power to heal Stiles’ heart and he is the key to save your descendant , Hecate.” The sisters of the fates say at the same time. They are starting to fade away.

“Why couldn’t the version of this child save Stiles in his real world?” I ask in a desperate voice.

“He wasn’t born in that world and a version of Stiles wasn’t born in this world either. They were destined to meet. It is written in the stars. This is our warning to you, Hecate. If something happens to this werewolf child, then it is the end of this world. Stiles and Derek are the only ones who can save each other. ” They say as they disappear slowly. I’m standing in the middle of my temple and I’m afraid of what is coming.

(Stiles POV)

 

The first thing I feel is the wetness on my cheeks. I blink my eyes and touch my cheeks. The wetness is my tears. Why I’m crying? Then I remember that I was crying when I met Hecate. I shake my head and sit up to look around the room.

I’m in a hospital room and nobody is with me. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I try to shake off the feeling of being helpless and lost. Now I know that I was meant to be here, but I don’t know how to face my parents. How can I tell them that I’m the reason why they didn’t have kids?

I hear footsteps in the hall and people are talking to each other. I open my eyes as someone opens the door. My parents and grandparents are entering the room.

 

They look surprised and freeze in place when they see me. I wave my hand awkwardly at them and say. “Hey.”

 

Mom runs and gives me a tight hug. “You are awake. Don’t ever put me though that ever again.” She says and she rubs my back. I hug her back and say. “Sorry, mom.”

 

Dad walks toward us and ruffles my hair with his hand. “Don’t do anything stupid, son. You mother almost drove me crazy. I want to give you a hug, but it looks like your mom won’t let you go for a couple of minutes.” I laugh and nod at him.

 

“We didn’t know when he would wake up. I was worried about him.” Mom says as she moves away to give dad a chance to hug me.

 

“How long was I out?” I ask them.

 

“You were out only for a day and half, honey. Your mother didn’t believe Merlin when he told him you would be okay. She said that she wouldn’t believe him until you open your eyes.” Nana Izzy says mockingly at mom. Mom blushes and looks away from them.

“I’m sorry that I made you worry, guys, but I’m fine.” I tell them.

“You can’t really blame them. You used really advanced spells that require a lot of magic energy. I had to cast a lot of spells just to make sure that you are all right. On the bright side, the public is in love with you. They see you as the hero who saved the day. They even gave you a nickname. They are calling you the emperor, because you used the Emperor Time without the help of other mages.” Grandpa Merlin says. He and Nana are giggling at me.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair in frustration. “It's just what I need. More reasons to have paparazzi follow me everywhere. By the way, where is Seb?” I ask them.

“You better avoid Sebastian for a couple of days. He is furious, and I heard him whispering to himself how he will make you suffer for scaring him to death.” Dad says and I pale at his words. Seb is like a demon when it comes to training. His training is already harsh. I won’t make it if he makes it any harder. I put my head in my head and say. “Oh gods, help me.”

They laugh at me. “Do you remember what happened, honey?” Mom asks me. I stay quiet for a couple of seconds. Do I tell them what happened? Would they think I’m crazy? I’m so lost in thought that I don’t hear them until dad shakes my shoulder “Son, are you alright?” Dad asks and he looks worried. In fact, all of them look worried about me.

I shake my head and say. “I’m alright. I was lost in my head. No, I don’t remember what happened, but something happened when I was sleeping. I don’t know if you guys will believe me.” I tell them and I bite my lower lip in worry.

“Well, tell us and we will judge if it is a believable or not.” Nana says and she takes my hand. I squeeze her hand and she squeezes back. I tell them about everything. I tell them about the ancient Greek city, the temple, and meeting Hecate. Also, I tell them about what we talked about. I look down at my hands in shame when I tell my parents that they couldn’t have kids because of me. They went through too much and suffered, because of me. I don’t want to see the hate in their eyes. I don’t want to see it directed toward me.

 

“I’m sorry, mom, dad.” I whisper.

 

“Stiles, look at me.” Mom says in a gentle voice. I look at her and she doesn’t look angry with me. She is smiling at me. “ Why are acting like you did something wrong?”

“I was the reason why you couldn’t have children. I was the reason why you suffered for so many years. I’m the reason why…” I hiccup and I can’t hold back my tears. I look down at my hand. I’m so pathetic.

 

Mom takes my head in her hands and tilts my head until I look at her. I feel my dad rough hand over my left hand. “ We don’t care about all the pain and hardship that we went through. We are so grateful that we have you. We would go through it all over again. You are ours. You are our son. You were meant for us and it doesn’t matter if you were born in a different world than us. You are our son.” Mom says with so much passion. She isn’t holding her tears back. Dad squeezes my hand in agreement with mom. I pull both of my parents closer, so I can hug them. We stay like this for what it felt like hours.

 

I can see Nana wipes away her tears and Grandpa has his arm wraps around her shoulders. He smiles at me. My parents pull back, but I don’t let go of their hand. We stay quiet, so we can pull ourselves together.

 

“So, you met our mother, Hecate.” Grandpa Merlin says.

 

I look at him and raise my eyebrows at him. “So, I wasn’t dreaming!”

 

“No, you weren’t. You went to her realm. I suspected that you didn’t wake up because you were meeting her and I was right.” He tells me.

 

“So, we are really descendant of a goddess and a Greek emperor! I can’t believe it.” I tell them in awe.

 

“Did you get to meet her before, mom?” I ask her.

 

“Once, when I was five, but I barely remember anything. She has only invited a very few people in our family. If she does invite someone into her realm, you can be sure that they will have a very strong spark.” She tells me.

I nod and think about everything that happened. I think about the events in the ER and how we saved the lives of many people. My spark is strong; I want to do a lot of good with it. I think I have finally found what I want to do with my life.

“I want to ask you something, guys. Does my new school teach classes for healing magic?”

“Yes, it has one of the best programs in healing magic. A lot of great healers graduated from that school. Sebastian went there to learn all about healing magic.” Grandpa says.

I smile at him and look at my parents. “I want to be a healer. I was thinking about it for a couple of days. I want to help, and heal sick people. What do you think? ”

 

“You can do whatever you want, honey. We will support you, but don’t pull any more crazy moves like this.” Mom says and she runs her fingers through my hair.

 

“We believe in you, son.” Dad says with a smile.

 

We hear a knock at in the door. “Come in.” Nana says.

The door opens and Sebastian enters the room. “Excuse me.” He says and he looks at us. He narrows his eyes when he sees me. I gulp and pale. “It is good to see you awake, sir.” He says with so much venom and you can literally see the anger in his eyes. I try to hide behind my mom who is sitting in front me. Seb will kill me.

____________________     ___________________________     _______________________     ________________

 

I’m sitting on my bed and checking online. It is strange to search your name and find the whole world is talking about you. Nana is sitting on the chair next to my bed and she is reading a book. My parents and Grandpa had to leave to take care of the press and to announce that I’m still alive and kicking. Seb also left after he checked on me and he told me that I need to take it easy for a couple of days. He thanked me because my spell made sure that no one died. I’m happy at the news.

The Internet blew up when they released their statement. People have a lot to talk about and they have different opinions. The majority do like me and have a positive opinion about me. There are also the minorities who are worried that my spark is too much for me to control.

I put my phone away and sigh. I lie down on my bed and think about their comments. Can I control my powers? Are they too much for me? I bite my lower lip.

“I told you not to read the online comments.” Nana says. She doesn’t take her eyes off of the book and she flips the page.

“I couldn’t help it, Nana. Now I’m worried that I will lose control of my magic. What will I do?”

“Don’t ridiculous, Stiles.” Nana says and she slaps the back of my head. “You have a strong spark, but you can control it. You didn’t lose control of your magic. You saved the life of many people. You did the right thing. Don’t start to doubt yourself. It will be your downfall.”

 

I rub the back of my head. She is right. I can’t lose faith in my magic. It will only lead to disasters. There is someone is knocking on the door. Nat opens the door and Derek is following him. My heartbeat is through the roof. God, he is so hot. He has the most beautiful hazel eyes. Derek is exactly my type, but the problem is that he is a werewolf. I don’t know if I can look past that.

Nat runs to my bed and he yells. “Stiles, you are alright? I saw you on the news. I was worried about you.”

“Nat, don’t yell. We are in a hospital and you didn’t greet Lady Izzy.” Derek scowls at his little brother.

Nat eyes get wide and he turns from his brother to look at Nana “I’m sorry, Lady Izzy.” He says in a small voice.

 

“It is ok, Nathan. You were worried about Stiles. My, what a beautiful flowers you have, Derek.” Nana says as she closes her book.

 

“Yes, Derek said that we have to bring flowers to Stiles, because they will make him happy. Derek even chose the flowers.” Nat says in a proud tone. His brother, on the other hand, is blushing. Derek is holding a beautiful bouquet of lilies and gardenias.

“These are for you.” Derek says as he hands the flowers to me. I take them from him and bring them closer to my nose.

 

“They smell good. Lilies and gardenia are my favorite flowers. I can’t ever make a choice on which one I love the most. How did you know that they are my favorites?” I ask him nervously. I do think that he is hot, but I don’t know how to deal with him being a werewolf.

Derek is still blushing and he looks down at this feet. “You have them in your scent, so I thought you would like them. I’m not being creepy or anything. It is just that we have a strong sense of smell and you were hugging Nat when he was sleeping. Your scent was very strong on him.”

“Sorry, if I overstepped some boundaries with hugging Nat. I know how you guys do scent marking of your pack.” I tell them. God, did I offend him or something?

“No, it is okay. You didn’t do anything wrong and Nat didn’t mind your hug. Did you, Nat?” Derek asks his little brother who is trying to climb onto the bed. Derek sighs and helps him. “No, I didn’t. Stiles gives the best hugs.” Nat says and he gives me a hug to prove his point. I laugh and hug him back. I like Nat. He is the cutest kid ever.

“Thank you, little man. You give the best hugs also.” I tell him and look at Derek. Derek is smiling at us and I feel myself blushing. Oh god, I don’t want to fall in love with a werewolf.

 

“Stiles, why do you smell embarrassed? And there is a strange smell coming from you also, but I don’t know what it is.” Nat says. This is why I hate werewolves.

I hear Nana’s giggles. She is looking from Derek to me. There’s this strange glimmer of mischief in her eyes that I have never seen before. It’s gone as quickly as it came. “Nat, why don’t you help me find a vase for these beautiful flowers.” She tells the little boy.

Nat nods his head and jumps down from the bed. Nana takes one of his hands and they walk away, but not before she winks at me. She knows about my crush on Derek. I hate Nana with so much passion.

“How are you feeling?” Derek asks me in a worried voice. I’m a little taken back by his tone. I didn’t know that he cared. Boy, it will make it harder for me to get over him.

“I’m fine. Seb says that I can leave the hospital tomorrow, so that is good.” I tell him. My heartbeat is rising again. How can I have a crush and be a little scared of him at the same time?

“Who is Seb?”

 

“Oh, it is a short name for Sebastian. He is the butler and a doctor in this hospital. Well, it looks like a hospital, but it is a clinic.” I tell him. He nods at me. We stay quiet for a couple of seconds. It is a little bit awkward, but it isn’t bad.

 

“Ed, Leo, and Lydia wanted to come, but they thought it was best not to crowd you all at once. I will tell them that they can visit you at the house. Nat was annoying when he heard that I’m planning to visit you. He wanted to come as well. I hope that you don’t mind.” Derek says.

I smile at him “I like Nat. He is fun to be around and he is polite. I’m not good with most of the kids, but I do like Nat. I’m happy that you brought him.”

 

“The school will start in less than two weeks. Are you ready?” Derek asks me.

I nod. “Yeah, I think I am. I have never been to a magical school before, so it will be exciting.” I say in an excited voice.

“Where did you go to school when you were hiding?” Derek asks.

I stiffen for a second. I know that werewolves can hear lies from the heartbeats. I have to be careful around them. “I didn’t know about my magic, so I attended a regular school.” It is true enough.

“Don’t worry, you will love it. It is a great school. Lydia, Leo, Ed and I attend it. We will help you with everything that you need.” Derek assures me.

It is nice to know people. I don’t want to be the new kid and some people will try to take advantage of me. I’m a Morlonde now. People will try to get closer to me, because I’m a future member of the council.

 

“Thank you. I would love that.” I tell him and give him a small smile.

 

Derek is grinning at me like he won the lottery. Oh dear god, I’m so screwed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the delay. Last week was my middle exams weeks. My teachers are DEMONS. They didn't show us any mercy. I was a little bit busy with school and my Beta was busy with her work. We are really sorry. I hope that you enjoy the new chapter.


	14. chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey a new chapter!!! I hope you guys like it. I used one of Christina Aguilera's songs. i wanted to use Adele's new song so bad, but I think the one that I used is better for this chapter. I would love it if you guys suggest some songs to add or to influence the story.

Chapter 14

 

 

“Come on, I want to leave ASAP! I hate hospitals.” I yell from the bathroom. I’m changing my clothes and my parents are gathering my stuff. I look at my watch and it is 10:52. Seb couldn’t get me out sooner. I think it is part of my punishment.

 

“You don’t have to yell, honey. We are in a hospital.” Mom tells me. I roll my eyes and put my jeans and shirt on. I walk out the bathroom. I see dad is holding a small travel bag with my things in it. Mom is standing next to him. My grandparents are sitting on the chairs and they are talking to each other. They are waiting for me. “Are you ready to leave, your highness?” dad says in a dry voice.

 

I roll my eyes at him. “You are not funny, old man, and to answer your question: Yes, I’m ready.” I walk toward the door and open it. I almost hit the person who is standing in front of the door.

Standing before me are Ashley and her parents. Ashley is the little girl who I healed. Her dad is raising his hand to knock on the door. Thank god he pulled back his hand before he hit my head with it.

We are staring at each other and I wait for them to speak. I really want to leave the clinic to have a shower, so I ask finally them. “Um, how can I help you?”

 

My words get the man’s attention and his eyes get wide. “I’m sorry, your highness. We wanted to thank you for saving our daughter and to apologize for not recognizing you. We would have shown you more respect if we had known that you are a Morlonde.” He rambles.

“Hey, it is ok. Your kid was in danger and I understand. You don’t have to call me Highness. You can call me Stiles. It is nice to formally meet you. I didn’t get your name?” I tell him and extend my hand to shake his hand. I shake his and his wife’s hand. He tells me that his name is Max and his wife name is Ellen. I look down at Ashley. I smile and kneel down. “Your name is Ashley, right? How do you feel?” I ask her.

She hides behind her mother. She blushes and says. “I feel fine, thank you. Are you a prince? Is that why daddy is calling you your highness?”

 

I laugh and shake my head. “No, I’m not a prince. My parents are important, that is why your daddy called me highness.” I tell her. She nods and she hides completely behind her mom.

I stand up and ask Max. “How is she?”

 

“Thanks to you, she is healthy. They did a full check up on her and they couldn’t find anything. Your spell saved her and many people’s lives. We checked out, and we want to thank you before we leave. We are in your debt.” Max says with so much gratitude in his voice.

“No, you are not. I’m more than happy to help. ” I tell them.

 

“We can’t thank you enough for saving her. She is our whole life. We had difficulties with having kids. She is our little miracle. I don’t what would we do if we lost her. ” Ellen says and she wipes away her tears.

 

I smile at her. “Well, I’m glad that I could help you. I understand how you feel. I lost someone close to me not long ago. I’m happy that you didn’t feel the pain of losing someone you love.” I say in a sad voice when I remember dad. It feels like it has been months since I lost him. I have been through a lot in these past few days.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Max says. I shake my head at him. “Thank you.” I have never understood why people say they are sorry.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look behind me. My family is standing behind me. They look worried about me. I don’t want to them to worry about me, so I smile at them.

 

“Thank you for visiting our son. It was nice of you, but we have to leave. Stiles is little bit tired and we need to take him home.” Dad says with an apologetic smile.

 

“Yes, of course. We are sorry for getting in your way. Thank you again for saving our daughter.” They bow to us and walk away.

 

“Why do people bow to us all the time?” I ask my grandparents. It has always bothered me. Dad is leading the way out of the clinic, mom is walking next to me and she links her arm with mine. My grandparents are walking behind us.

 

“The five families of the council are considered royalty in each race, so people show us respect. I don’t like it, but we can’t change it.” Grandpa says.

“Why? If you don’t like it, then why didn’t you ask them to stop?” I ask him.

Grandpa pales a little and says, “I did ask but Lorraine and Titania refused. Both of them are queens and do not go against them if they have agreed on something. I learned that the hard way.”

Mom and nana are laughing while I shake my head. Lorraine and Titania did look like a force of nature and I had better never cross them. We walk in silence until we reach the door. Something is strange. “Why are we leaving from the back of the clinic?” I ask.

“The press is waiting by the front door to take your picture. Merlin did put a spell on the floor that you were staying in, so they can’t get past the security. We thought it would be best if we leave from the back.” Dad says.

 

I nod at him. There are two cars. I get into a car and mom sits next to me. Dad takes the front seat. “We will be in the other car. We will meet at the house.” Nana says and she blows a kiss to me. Grandpa takes her hand and they walk to the other car.

We leave the clinic and see the press is waiting by the clinic’s door. “Why would they want to take my picture again? They already have it.” I ask them.

 

“I don’t know, it doesn’t make sense, but the public does want to follow you. You are important and kind of a celebrity.” Mom says.

I roll my eyes. “I have never thought that I would be a celebrity. It is ridiculous.” I tell them. I rest my chin on my palm and look out of the window.

 

“It is, but you are the new gossip because of the stunning thing that you did, and you are the next council member of the Morlonde family. The whole world wants to know everything about you. They will lose interest with time.” Dad tells me. I sigh and say nothing.

The drive is quiet and quick. We arrive at the house and I stretch my muscles when I get out of the car.

 

“ _You came!”_ I hear Lila's voice in my head. I look around and see her fly toward me. She slows down when she gets closer to me. I open my arms and hug her close. The hospital doesn’t allow familiars in except if they can help their mages.

“I missed you, Lila” I tell her.

 

“ _I missed you too, but you smell bad. I can’t stand it_.” She tells me and flies away from me. “How dare you, Lila?” I stomp my feet to the ground and cross my arms over my chest. Do I smell bad? I take a sniff. Ugh, I smell like a hospital.

 

I follow my family to the house. They are talking to someone that I don’t know. He has pale skin with brown hair and green eyes. He is wearing a butler outfit similar to Seb’s. He looks at me and bows. “You must be, master Stiles. My name is Michel Byrne. I’m master Merlin and Lady Izzy’s butler. I’m happy to see that you are unharmed.”

“Wait, are you Seb’s great great something grandfather? The one whose life grandpa Merlin saved?”

He smiles. “Yes, I am. I’m sorry that we couldn’t meet earlier, but your nana did ask me to finish a task. I had to travel and be outside the States for a couple of days.”

“You know that I only trust you to do it right, Michel. Those are some rare ingredients for potions. I couldn’t just send anyone.” Nana says.

“Of course, my lady. I’m here to help you with anything that I can.” He says dryly. Yup, he is related to Seb. They use the same tone when they want to make fun of someone without being disrespectful.

 

I yawn and shake my head to clear it. I don’t know why I’m tired. I didn’t do anything for a couple of days.

“Go take a nap, Honey. Sebastian did say that you will be a little bit tired for a couple of days.” Mom tells me.

 

I nod at her “I will take a shower first. Lila ran away when she smelled me. I can’t blame her. I smell like a hospital.” I turn around and walk to my room. I take a quick shower and change into my PJs. I get out of the bathroom and find Lila is waiting for me on the bed. I lie down and pull her closer to my chest. I fall into sleep within seconds.

 

____________________________   _________________________________   _____________________________      ________________________________      ____________________________     ________________

 

_I’m sitting on the hospital chair and waiting for daddy. A nurse is sitting next to me. She tries to take my mind off what just happened, but I don’t react or talk at all. He was at work when mommy died. I was with her. I saw her warm eyes turns into cold and lifeless._

_I hear someone is running in the hall. “Stiles.” Daddy says. He sounds so sad. I don’t look up. He takes the nurse chair and wraps his arms around me. I don’t hug him back. “It is going to be okay. We will get through this.” Daddy says._

> _How can we be okay? She is dead. We won’t see her anymore. We won’t be able see her smile or hear her laugh ever again. We won’t dance around the kitchen with her anymore. She isn’t in this world. “She is gone.” I whisper. My tears are falling down my cheeks. I don’t even care to stop them._

_“Yes, She is.” Daddy says and he is crying also. He hugs me back. I don’t want him to hug me. I feel like he is suffocating me. I move away from him. I take deep breaths to keep myself calm. “Stiles? What is wrong, kid?” Daddy asks. He tries to touch me, but I move away from him again._

_I feel anger swell up in my chest. I look down at my feet. I don’t want to see him. I can’t forgive him for what he didn’t do._

_“What is wrong, Stiles?” He sounds worried, but I don’t care._

_“Where were you?” I ask him._

_“I was in work, kiddo. I’m sorry that it took me so long to get here.” He tells me and he takes a step closer. I take a step back to keep the distance between us._

_“She needed you and you weren’t here.” I whisper in a broken voice. Daddy doesn’t say anything, so I repeat my words._

_“She needed you and you weren’t here. You weren’t here. YOU WEREN’T HERE.” I yell at him and look him dead in the eyes. Daddy looks so shocked, like I just slapped him on the face. He doesn’t say a word._

 

_“I was with her when she died. She was in so much pain and she kept calling your name. She kept calling for you until she died and you weren’t here. She was lonely without you and I wasn’t good enough for her. She wanted to see you before she…” I hiccup and cry my heart out. I fall down on my knees and kept crying._

 

_Daddy kneels down before me and tries to hug me, but I yell. “Don’t touch me.” He raises his hands in surrender. Daddy is crying and he looks so broken. Good I tell myself. I want him to be hurt and suffer like she did. I look him in the eyes. “I will never forgive you for not being with her when she needed you. I will never.” I tell him. I turn around and walk away from him. He calls my name, but I don’t care. I keep walking away._

 

I snap my eyes open and sit up. I look around and realize that I’m in my room. Lila is still sleeping next to me. I take a deep breath. It was only a dream. No, it was a memory. Mom died when I was nine years old. I was with her in the hospital room. She died and she kept calling for dad. I was angry at him for so long.

Our relationship wasn’t the same. I didn’t talk with him and didn’t even sit in the same room as him for days. Everything changed one night. I woke up in the middle of the night and went downstairs for some water. I heard him crying. He was sitting in the middle of the living room with a bottle of alcohol in one hand and mom’s picture in the other.

“What do I do, Claudia? Stiles hates me and I don’t blame him. You needed me and I wasn’t there. Do you know how much his words will haunt me for the rest of my life? Oh, Claudia, how much I love you and miss you. Why did you leave us, Claudia? I need you. Stiles needs you and he wishes that I’m dead instead of you. ” Dad dropped the bottle and he cried harder.

Dad thought that I hated him and I wanted him dead. I was so scared of him dying that it was the turning point for me. I started to sit next to him and talk again. I showed him how much I cared for and loved him. They were a tough couple of years, but we became close again.

I always felt guilty for what I said to him that night. I was a kid who just lost his mommy. A kid who finally realized just how cruel the world can be.

 

I wipe the sweat off my forehead. I look at the time and it is 5:38. I get out of the bed and walk to the bathroom. I wash and dry my face. I leave the room and look at Lila. She is awake and she is waiting for me. I see the dream catcher that the twin gave me. It helped me so far. Why didn’t work this time?

“It didn’t work because you were seeing a memory. The dream catcher can only catch dreams. It can’t stop you from seeing a memory in your sleep.” Lila says in my head. I nod and it does make sense.

 

I walk out of the room without any words. I walk downstairs and I know that Lila is following me. I walk until I reach the grand piano in the music room.

 

 

 

I touch it with my fingertips. It has been so long since I played the piano. Mom owned one, but we couldn’t use it or look at it. It was always a reminder of what we lost, so dad donated it to a theater school.

 

Lila stands on the piano. “Can I have a moment, Lila?” I ask her. I don’t want anyone to be with me. I want to be by myself. She nods and she flies away through the open window.

I sit on the chair and close my eyes. Mom always said, “ _Sing when you don’t have the words to speak, honey.”_

I want to apologize to my dad for the hurtful words. I want to know that he forgave me. I wish that I was a good son to him. I wipe away the hot tears and touch the keys. There is only one song that comes to my mind and I start to sing 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_Ohhh ohhh_

 

This verse describes my feelings perfectly. I hurt dad and caused him so much pain. I always thought that I would have time to make it up to him, but they took him away from me.

 

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I want to call you, but I know you won't be there_

 

I can’t hold back my tears. They fall down. I try to wipe them out, but more tears come down. I would do anything to have my dad back. He was everything to me.

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside, but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this_

 

My whole body is shaking with guilt. I blamed him for mom’s pain and not being in the hospital when she died. I never thought just how much it hurt him to see her in pain. I never thought just how broken he was. I look up to the roof and close my eyes for a second. I take a deep breath and keep on singing. I keep looking up as if I’m talking to dad directly.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

 

I close my eyes. These are the questions that will haunt me forever. I open my eyes and look down at my hands. They are dancing over the piano’s keys.

 

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

 

I remember his kind eyes. They were so full of love and kindness. I tried my best to help with everything that I had. He never tried to find another person. His soul was broken when he lost mom.

 

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that_

_I've missed you since you've been away_

_Oh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line to try to turn back time_

 

Can I move on with my life? Can I get past all this pain? Can I find myself again? I feel so lost without my dad. I stop playing and singing for a couple of seconds. I’m a sobbing mess, but I have to finish the song. I gather all the strength that I have left and whisper the last lines without the music.

 

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you._

 

“ _By hurting you_.’’ I whisper it again.

 

 

(Derek POV)

 

“Oh my god! Do I look good?” I ask my friends. We are in Ed’s car and we are driving to Stiles’ house. I’m freaking out over my hair and outfit. I look at the mirror and try to fix my hair.

 

“Geez, relax man. You look good. Stiles won’t be able to resist you.” Ed says mockingly. Lydia and Leo are giggling from the back seats.

 

I hit the back of his skull. “You are the last person who has the right to mock me. I was a good friend when and before you and Leo started to date. Do you remember or do you need me to remind how you were acting? You were acting like a fool.”

 

Ed blushes and doesn’t say anything. Lydia is laughing hard and she says. “Oh yeah, do you remember when they went on their first date. Ed changed his shirt three times because he was sweating too much. He fell face down when he saw Leo’s skinny jeans. It was the funniest thing I ever saw.”

Lydia and I are laughing at our friends’ blush. Leo’s hides his blush with his hands. Ed gives Lydia a hateful look from the mirror. “You are no better, Lydia. You burned your whole closet when you didn’t find anything to wear to your date with Jordan. You forced all us to go shopping with you, and you were acting like a bitch.”

Lydia flips her hair and gives Ed a look that says ‘I’m better than you and you are nothing, but a gum under my shoe.’ “I needed a male prospective and all the clothes in my closet were old.”

“Lydia, your mother bought them a week before you burned them. They were brand new.” Ed says.

 

“Whatever, we have arrived to the Morlonde’s house.” Lydia says and she looks at her fingernails with a bored expression. I forgot where we were going because of their argument. My heartbeat is rising again. I rub my palms together.

 

“ Calm down, man. Your heart will burst out of your chest any second if you don’t calm down.” Ed says. I nod and try to breath slowly. It is hard with my wolf is going crazy to see our mate again.

We get out of the car and I can smell Stiles’ scent. My wolf is restless when it smells Stiles’ scent. I try to keep my wolf under control. I have never had a problem controlling my wolf, that is until I met Stiles. His scent, face, and everything about him do drive my wolf and me crazy.

“Come on, lover boy. Let’s go and meet with your boy toy.” Ed says and slaps my back.

 

I growl at him for disrespecting my mate. “ Call him my boy toy again and I will rip your throat out with my teeth.” I show off my teeth to make sure he knows that I’m serious.

Ed laughs and hides behind Leo. It is more like he stands behind Leo with his arms wrapped around him. “Babe, save me. The big bad wolf wants to eat me.” He pretends to be scared.

Leo and Lydia roll their eyes at him. Lydia pulls his ear. “You better behave, Ed, or I swear to the gods that I won’t let you go on a date with Leo for a whole week.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Ed says in an outraged voice.

“Do you remember last year when I took him with me to NYC for a two weeks? Believe me, if you don’t behave, I will take him with me to Paris for the rest of the summer break.” Lydia says with a smirk.

“You are only staying for three days in Paris. You are just bluffing.”

 

“I can easily extend my trip and tell my parents that I want to go all over Europe. I won’t even allow Leo to carry his cell phone. You won’t hear anything from him for weeks. Are you really willing to risk whether I am bluffing or not.” Lydia is the devil.

“I promise to behave.” Ed says quickly. Leo is Ed’s weak point. I won’t be able to survive three days without Ed seeing Leo. Ed will be unbearable and whiny.

Lydia smiles and nods at Ed. She grabs Leo’s hand and both of them walk to the door.

 

“The bitch is Satan himself.” Ed whispers. We enter the house and walk to the living room. We find uncle John, aunt Claudia, Merlin, and Izzy sitting and talking. They look at us and smile.

“Hey, guys. Did you come here to visit Stiles?” Aunt Claudia asks us.

 

“Yes, but only if he is feeling good enough to have visitors. We don’t want to tire him out.” I tell them.

 

“Well, he has been sleeping for a couple of hours. I think he will wake up soon. Please, have a seat. Stiles will love to see you guys.” Izzy says. She gives me a knowing smile with the last sentence. I blush a little and look away from her. She definitely knows about my feelings toward Stiles. We take our seats. Lydia and I take the single chairs and Leo and Ed are sitting on the loveseat.

 

“Are you guys ready for school?” Merlin asks.

“Yes, I can’t wait. I wanted to take some classes in the summer, but my parents wanted to teach me on their on this summer. It was so much fun to learn new spells from my parents. Even Grandmother Titania taught me some magic herself. ” Leo says with a smile.

 

“You should be honored, Leo. Titania does just teach anyone. She sees a great potential inside you. You will be a great mage in the near future.” Izzy says.

“Thank you.” Leo says and he is blushing at Izzy words. Ed grins and puffs his chest out like the compliment was directed at him.

“Grandma did the same thing. She doesn’t teach anyone, but she started to teach me. I begged her for years, but I don’t know what changed her mind and I don’t care. I’m really happy to finally have someone who can teach me something that I don’t know about my Banshee abilities.” Lydia says.

“Banshees abilities are a little bit tricky, but you will control them in no time. You are Lydia Martin after all. You will make us proud.” Aunt Claudia says and winks at Lydia. Lydia gives a real smile to aunt Claudia. They have always been close. Lydia doesn’t just show her affection to just anyone. Aunt Claudia is one of the few people outside our group of friends who can look beyond her mask.

“Well, boys. How is your trai-” Uncle John starts to speak, but the sound of piano stops him. It starts with soft melody and someone starts to sing. The voice is beautiful and I recognize the voice. It belongs to…“Stiles” I whisper his name.

“Yeah, it looks like he is awake.” Uncle John says and he sounds a little bit worried. He stands up and walks toward the music room.

 

We all follow him. The music is getting louder with every step. It sounds so heartbroken and the song is so sad. We stand by the open door of the music room. Stiles is sitting in his PJs. He is playing the piano and singing at the same time.

 

The smell of guilt, loneliness, grief, and pain fill the room. It is so much emotion all at the same time. My wolf whines to comfort my mate. I start to walk, but I feel a hand grab mine. I look back and it is Izzy. She looks so sad and heartbroken for the pain of her grandchild. She shakes her head at me. She doesn’t say a word, but I understand her.

Stiles doesn’t feel comfortable around werewolves, so I won’t be the best person to talk to him right now. My shoulder slumps down in helplessness. I can’t even be with my mate when he needs me. Izzy squeezes my hand and she gives me a sad smile.

I listen to Stiles singing and it feels like a knife is stabbing my heart. There is just so much emotion in the way he sings.

 

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_By hurting you._

_“By hurting you._ ’’ He stops playing the piano and whispers the last line.

 

Stiles whole body is shaking. He wraps his arms around himself. It looks like he is barely holding himself together. Uncle John starts to walk to his son and none of us are making a sound. John is standing over his son and Stiles looks up at him. Stiles’ tears are falling down his cheeks.

“He is gone.” Stiles says in a broken voice.

 

“I know.” Uncle John says.

 

“I blamed him for so many things.” Stiles says.

 

“He forgave you a long time ago.” Uncle John answers in a gentle voice.

 

“I wasn’t a good son to him. I caused him so much pain and suffering.” Stiles says. He closes his eyes. He hang his head in shame.

Uncle John sits next to him and hugs him. “No, you are a good son. He was so proud of you. He loved you with all of his heart.”

 

Stiles is crying. “Why did they take him away from me? Why did they kill him?” Stiles keeps repeating the same sentences over and over again.

I stand there and I don’t know what to do. I want to help Stiles, but how? I feel a hand on my shoulder and Ed drags me away from my mate to the living room. Lydia and Leo are walking in front of us. “I think it is time for us to leave.” Leo says when we reach the living room.

“I agree.” Ed says. I don’t want to leave, I tell myself.

“It is for the best. I think that Stiles wants to be by himself. He looks like a wreck.” Lydia says and she sounds worried. I don’t like it, but I agree with them. I look back toward the music room and I still can hear Stiles’ cries.

I close my eyes. “Let’s go.” I walk to the door and my wolf is whining and it doesn’t understand why we can’t stay with Stiles.

We get into the car and drive away in silence. “Who do you think he was singing the song for?” Ed asks.

“I don’t know. Lydia?” Leo asks her.

 

“He was singing the song for the one who raised him. He said the he wasn’t a good son. It looks like Stiles loved him as if he was his father. It is understandable since the man raised Stiles.” Lydia says.

 

“He sounded so heartbroken.” Leo says in a sad voice.

 

“You guys didn’t smell the air in that room. There were a lot of negative emotions.” Ed adds to the conversation.

 

“What do you think, Derek?” Ed asks me.

 

I turn my face away from him and say, “I don’t know.” I don’t know what to say, but what I do know is, I would do everything within my powers to not let Stiles cry like that ever again. I will protect him from the whole world if I need to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey a new chapter!!! I hope you guys like it. I used one of Christina Aguilera's songs. i wanted to use Adele's new song so bad, but I think the one that I used is better for this chapter. I would love it if you guys suggest some songs to add or to influence the story.


	15. chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry for the little delay. Here is the new chapter. Plz leave comments and Kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S (I would love for you guys to suggest your fav songs for Stiles to sing. Can't wait to read your comments)

Chapter 15

 

(Hecate POV)

 

I walk into Olympus through a portal. It has been centuries since the last time I stepped into Olympus. It looks the same as ever. Zeus has ordered the gods to meet for a meeting. I have a feeling that it is about Stiles.

 

I walk toward the throne room. I open the room and it looks like I’m the last to arrive. The twelve Olympians are here. They are the council of gods who rule over gods and mortals. I can see Poseidon is talking to Athena, and Ares is flirting with Aphrodite in front of her husband who happens to be Ares’ brother. That is a first, Zeus even invited Hades to the meeting. It is going to be a long meeting. Zeus and Hera are sitting on their thrones. The other gods are standing and they are all looking at me.

 

“You are late, Hecate.” Zeus says to me.

 

I bow once and say, “I’m sorry, my lord. I came as soon as I could. I don’t usually attend the twelve's meeting. ”

 

Zeus nods once. “You are right, but the meeting is about one of your descendants.”

 

“The meeting is about a human? Why would you care about a mere human, father?” Apollo (god of the sun) asks.

 

“Because the boy used the holy element.” Zeus answers.

 

There is a short period of silence. There are a lot of shocked faces. I can’t really blame them. Most of the gods can’t use the holy element.

 

“It is impossible. A mortal can’t use the holy element. Gaia would have to bless him. Most of us can’t use it.” Artemis (The twin sister of Apollo and the goddess of hunt, and virginity) says in a disbelieving voice.

 

“He did. He used the holy lightning spell and he kept it up for a whole minute.” Zeus answers and I can hear the anger in his voice.

 

“Why would Gaia give her blessing to a mortal?” Athena (goddess of wisdom) asks. Athena rests her chin on her palm.

 

“Do you have something to do with it, Hecate? He is your Descendant after all.” Poseidon says with so much accusation in his tone.

 

“I didn’t do anything, Poseidon. You know that only the mother earth can bless someone to be able to use the holy element. I’m the goddess of magic, but there are things even I can’t do. I don’t have the power to bless someone with the holy element.” I try to reason with him.

 

“Hecate, you didn’t bless him with the holy element, but you did give him a dangerous gift. He is as powerful as any of us. He has the same gift as your son.” Zeus says in an angry voice.

 

I didn’t bless him, but a version of me did. The gods don’t need to know that Stiles came from a different world. “Yes, I did bless him with magic, but I didn’t know that he could use that element until he used it. My son had and Merlin has the same gift as Stiles and they didn’t cause any trouble.”

“They can’t use the seventh element. He is a danger to us all and must be eliminated.” Zeus says in hard and firm voice. I’m starting to lose my patience with him.

 

“You won’t touch him.” I say in a cold and hard voice. I feel my eyes change their color to lavender. My magic is going wild to protect Stiles.

 

“You dare defy me, Hecate. I’m the king of all gods.” Zeus stands up. The sky darkens and you can see the lightening is waiting for Zeus command to hit me. I stand my ground and look him in the eyes. “He is just an innocent boy. He didn’t ask for these powers. I do not like fighting, Zeus. I’m a peaceful goddess, but I won’t allow you to take another son of mine”

 

I hear Ares laughing in the background. He is the god of war and he loves wars. A war between gods is something he has been dreaming about for eons. He always causes chaos and misery wherever he goes.

 

“I’m might not be able to defeat you on my own, Hecate, but you won’t be able to win a war again all of us.” Zeus says with a smirk. He points at all the gods in the rooms. He is right. I won’t be able to fight all of them off on my own.

 

“I won’t be so sure about it, dear brother. I do not wish the boy to be harmed in any way.” Hades (God of the dead and the underworld) says in his smooth voice. Hades stands up and walks until he is standing next to me. Hades hates his younger brother and would do anything to take Zeus’ life.

 

“Hades? What is the meaning of this? Are you siding with Hecate?” Zeus asks and looks like he is losing his patience.

 

“The boy isn’t dangerous to us. He does not know that we exist. We are nothing to him. Also, my daughter Lorraine is quite taken by the boy. You know she is my favorite child.” Hades says with a cold smile. Lorraine Martin is the daughter of Hades; he gave her Banshee powers and made her the queen of the undead.

 

“It does not matter that he doesn’t know about us. He is a danger to all of us.” Zeus says. I feel kind of relieved that Zeus doesn’t know about my meeting with Stiles.

 

“Please calm down. There is no point of fighting over a mortal. We have to think about it logically.” Athena says, and tries to be reasonable.

 

“I wouldn’t mind if there is a war among gods. It would be so much fun to watch.” Ares says with a grin.

 

“We do not have time for your games, Ares. We are talking about an important matter. Please be serious.” Hera says, and she gives her son a look to behave.

 

“I’m sorry, mother. I have a proposal if you will. We don’t have to kill the boy. We will only break his will to live and he can take his own life. There are so many ways to win a war.” Ares says with so much joy and happiness in his voice. He is acting as if he found the best solution that everyone will agree on. I open my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, but someone speaks before me.

 

“You will not touch him, Ares, and if you do, I will kill you, a painful and slow death.” A voice cut through the conversation. We all turn to the source of the voice. A black phoenix flies through the huge window. She changes her appears midair from a bird into a woman. She has pale white skin, and crimson eyes. She has long beautiful raven hair that it is touching the ground. She is wearing a Greek dress. Black fire is surrounding her, and licking her skin, but it doesn’t burn her.

 

“Nameless? What is the meaning of this? Why do you care for humans and since when can you the holy fire? ” Zeus asks the Nameless goddess.

 

The nameless goddess smiles at Zeus. “ I will answer your questions. I’m not the nameless anymore. My name is Lila. I don’t care about humans. I care for one human. The human who you want to kill. He is my mage and I won’t let you hurt him. I have been able to use the holy fire for eons. I just kept this kind of information to myself.”

 

“You disgrace. You are a goddess and you lower yourself to be a familiar to a human. You even let him give you a name. ” Hera says with utter disgust in her voice.

 

Lila laughs at Hera comment. She walks until she reaches a seat that is facing Zeus and Hera. She sits on it and faces the king and the queen of gods.

 

“Do not speak when you do not understand what is going on around you. I didn’t let him name me. It was his right to name his familiar. That is why I refused to be named. I have been waiting for him to arrive for eons. I won’t allow you to hurt him.” Her eyes turn a dark shade of crimson. You can see the madness in her eyes. She is more than willing to kill for Stiles.

 

“What do you mean you have been waiting for him for eons? You don’t have the power to see the future.” Athena says. Athena always gathers information as much as she can. She is the goddess of wisdom after all.

 

“No, I don’t have the power to see the future, but the fate came to me on the day I was born.” Lila answers.

 

“You mean the sisters of fates?” Athena says.

 

“No, I mean the fate herself. She is the daughter of Gaia. You don’t know about her because Fate doesn’t like to interact with anyone. She hid herself inside the Gaia’s heart and she has been asleep ever since the beginning of time. She came to my dreams and showed me Stiles. She told me I had to wait for him. She told me that it is my destiny to be with him. I won’t allow you to touch him. ” Lila says and she runs her fingers through her long hair.

 

“I’m Zeus, the king of gods, Nameless. I do not care that you waited for the boy. He is a danger to us all. My word is final.”

 

Lila throws her head back and laughs. She stands up and the black flame dances around her. She looks Zeus in the eyes and says in a cold voice. “My name is Lila, Zeus, and you better remember it the next time you talk to me. You do not want another war among gods and titans. The only reason that you won the first war was because my mother, my sibling, and myself did not fight in it. You don’t even have the support of Hecate and Hades who are as powerful as you and Poseidon. You don’t have a chance to win another war. ”

 

Zeus’ face turns red and he is clenching his fist. She is right. He can’t go into a war with the oldest Titans. It was our saving grace that Nyx, goddess of the night and her children did not fight in the Titans’ war. “Your mother won’t declare a war just for a mere human.” Zeus says and he is trying to find an opening to take the upper hand.

 

Lila chuckles and turns her back to us. She walks toward the door. She stands in the front door and she looks back at us over her shoulder. “You are right. My mother won’t declare a war against Olympus for a mere human. She would do it for my human. Do you really think that my mother doesn’t know that I have been waiting for him? She knows and she won’t take it kindly that you broke my heart.”

 

“Hear my warning, Olympus.” Lila says and she turns to face us. “This is my last warning to you, Olympians. I won’t be so forgiving if you hurt the boy. ” She stops talking for a second. The madness appears again in her eyes and she says in a cold and low, dark voice. “The boy is mine.” The shadows and black fire are dancing and surrounding her until they cover her whole body. She emerges from the cocoon made from fire and shadows as a phoenix. She flies away from us.

“What should we do, dear?” Hera asks her husband after a couple minutes of silence.

 

Zeus sits on his chair and palms his face. He sighs and shakes his head. “I do not know, Hera. She is right. We can’t go against the titans and Nyx and her children. We have to wait and see. We can’t do anything with the nameless protecting him.” Zeus says.

 

“Her name is Lila, Zeus. You have to remember to call her by her new name or she won’t be too pleased with you.” I say to him.

 

“Are you mocking me, Hecate?”

 

“No, Zeus, but I don’t want you to be killed just because you didn’t call her by her name.” I say mockingly. I turn my back to them and walk away.

 

“Where are you going, Hecate? We are not done with the meeting.” Poseidon says.

 

“I’m done with this meeting. I don’t want to hear anymore of this nonsense about killing a mere child just because Gaia blessed him.” I wave my hand and portal appears before me. “ I hope that you do not decide to do anything to cause another war. If you hurt him, I will stand and fight with the titans.” That is the last sentence I say as I walk into my realm and away from the meeting.

 

(Stiles Pov)

 

I take a deep as I look at myself in the mirror. I’m wearing tight red pants and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and a dark brown boots. My hair is messy with a hint of gel. I asked Seb to help me with my hair. He did a great job. I look super hot. I take another nervous breath and raise my hand to run it though my hair, but I remember I can’t mess up the hair or Seb will kill me.

 

Today is a big day. It is the first day of high school. Dear god, help me. I’m not going to like to attending a new school. I will be the new kid and people won’t leave me alone because of my parents. I sigh and ask myself if it is too late to back out of the whole school thing.

 

“You can run, but you can’t hide from the world. You need to learn about your magic and the school is the best place to do so. And I will be with you the whole time.” Lila says as she lands on my shoulder.

 

I rub her head and say, “Thank you. I do feel much better with you being with me in the school.”

 

I hear a knock on the door. I turn around and it is my parents. “Honey, we have to leave right now for work. We are sorry that we won’t be with you on your first day of school. Your grandparents agreed to go with you.” Mom says with a smile, and dad is trying to hide his smile behind his hand.

 

“What are you two smiling about?” I ask them. They look at each other and smirk at me.

 

“We can’t tell you, kiddo. You will find on your own when you reach the school.” Dad says and he gives me a hug.

 

Mom does the same and kisses me on my cheek and says, “ Have fun, honey. Lila, please take care of him.” Mom smiles at us and she leaves the room with dad.

 

I grab my very expensive backpack. It has the same glyph that mom used when we gathered my stuff to come to this world (Note: chapter 3).

 

 

I walk out of my room into the hallway with Lila on one of my shoulders and my bag on the other. I walk downstairs and into the dining room. My grandparents are having their breakfast. I kiss both of them on the cheeks and say, “Good morning.” I take a seat next to Nana. Melody puts a plate of pancakes before me and I start to eat it.

 

“How did you sleep, honey?” Nana asks me.

 

“Fine. I didn’t have another dream. Thank you for the potion by the way.” I tell her. They ask me every day if I have had another dream. I had a couple, but I stopped seeing dreams with the help of Nana’s potion.

 

“You are welcome, honey. Are you excited to attend a school for supernatural? ” She asks me with a smile.

 

I nod. “I guess. It will be a new experience. I don’t really like high school. I was a loser in my last school. I didn’t have friends and I don’t want to be the new kid in the school. They all will look at me like I’m a freak show.” I say in a tired voice.

 

“I can turn them into ashes if you want.” Lila offers.

 

“I don’t know if I should feel touched or freaked out by sentence, Lila.” I say in a dry voice.

 

Lila pecks me lightly on my temple. I roll my eyes at her. I look around the room. “Where is Adolpha?” Lila hits me with her wing. I rub the back of my head. I scoff at her. She is still a little over territorial.

 

Nana giggles, and Grandpa answers my question. “She left with your mom. Your mother needed her for work.”

Grandpa looks at his watch. “Are you ready to leave? We don’t want to be little late.” Grandpa asks me. I nod at him and stand up. We walk outside of the house to the car. Michel is driving, Grandpa gets into the front seat, and Nana and I sit in the back.

Michel is really cool and nice. He is grandpa's best friend. I find them having a long conversation that can go for hours everyday at night. He helps me with my ancient language study. He is really good at it. I really like him.

 

“Good morning, lady Izzy, master Merlin, and master Stiles.” Michel says as he starts to drive the car.

 

“Good morning, Michel.” I answer.

 

“How are you on this beautiful day, Sir? Are you ready for school?” Michel asks.

 

“I hope so. I don’t know if I will survive or not.” I grumble. I lay my chin on my palm. I look out of the window.

 

“You will be fine, Stiles. Don’t worry.” Nana assures me and she pats my hand.

 

I sigh and ask them. “How far is the school?”

 

“It isn’t far from the house. Only 10 minutes away.” Michel answers.

 

I pull my phone and listen to music. It doesn’t take us long to reach the school. My eyes get wide and jaw hits the floor when I see the school. “This isn’t a school. It is a freaking castle. I will get lost.” My voice is getting higher with every word I say.

 

 

Nana and grandpa laugh at me. “The school was established over three hundred years ago. It is one of if not the best, magic and supernatural schools in the whole world.” Grandpa says. We reach the front door of the castle. We get out of the car and I look around me. It is a beautiful castle. “I feel like I’m in Hogwarts. I waited for the letter of acceptance to arrive on my eleventh birthday. I cried for a whole day when I didn’t get my letter.”

 

I smile at the memory. Mom hugged me and singed for the whole day to cheer me up. She said, “ _It is their loss, honey. You would have been a great wizard. Let’s wait until you activate your magic and I will drag you myself to Hogwarts.”_

 

Nana links her arm with mine and we walk to the school. More like I’m dragging her with me. The castle looks ancient from the outside, but it has modern furniture. There are a lot of pictures hanging on the walls. There are some warriors’ statues and small fairies that look like Tinkerbell. They are flying over us.

 

“Are those fairies?” I ask.

 

“Yes, there are a lot of different supernatural creatures in the school. You find fairies, ghosts, beasts, and much more in the school. Don’t worry, they won’t hurt students. They are here to protect the school from invaders or people who wants to hurt the students. We call them watchers.” Grandpa says.

 

“Are you sure that they won’t attack us?” I ask in a worried voice.

 

“Positive. The school never did have an accident where a watcher attacked or hurt any students. They aren’t real creatures. I cast a spell to protect the castle and they are part of the castle. They only appear or manifest to protect the castle.” Grandpa says with an assuring voice.

 

“Are we under attack? Because the fairies are out.”

 

Nana laughs. “No, the fairies are a sign to assure us the we are not under attack. You will also see ghosts. Your grandpa thought it would be funny to scare students with ghosts, so he created some ghosts to scare them and laugh at them.” Nana says and she shakes her head at grandpa who is grinning.

 

I don’t see any students, which it is kind of strange. “Speaking of students, where are they?”

 

“We are a little bit early so we can meet with the headmaster. Students will start to arrive in fifteen minutes.” Grandpa says. I nod at them. We see a couple people who bow to my grandparents. They don’t seem surprised to see us here. We reach a huge wooden door. There is an empty desk beside the door. I assume it belongs to the secretary.

Grandpa doesn’t knock. He opens the door and enters. Nana and I follow him. “Shouldn’t we knock before entering the room of the headmaster? It is a little bit rude.” I say to Nana.

Nana smirks at me. “You don’t have to worry about it, honey. We have known the headmaster for years.”

 

It is as I thought it would be. It is grand and a beautiful office. I don’t see the headmaster in the room. I frown a little. “Where is the headmaster? You do have an appointment with him or her, right?” I ask them. Both of them are smirking at me. Grandpa walks toward the desk and sits on the chair. “Mr. Morlonde, it is so good to finally meet you. My name is Merlin and I’m the headmaster of Morlonde School For Supernatural and Gifted People. I hope that you enjoy your high school experience with us.”

 

>’m speechless. I open my mouth and close it a couple of times. Nana and grandpa are laughing their asses off at my reaction. “You are the headmaster? You own this school? Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” I demand after I find my voice.

Grandpa wipes his tears away and says, “We didn’t tell you because we wanted to see your reaction. Your parents wanted to see it as well, but alas, they are busy with work. Please, have a seat.” Grandpa says and he points at the chairs.

 

Nana drags me to the chairs. We sit next to each other on the loveseat. I look at nana with a suspicious look and ask her. “Are you working here as well? Don’t tell me you are the secretary? That would be a cliché and please, don’t lie to me, Nana.” I cross my arms over my chest and wait for my answer.

 

Nana smiles at me. “Yes, I work here as the potions professor. No, I’m not the secretary. Michel is Merlin’s personal assistant.”

 

I raise my eyebrows at grandpa. “Don’t you think you and Michel are a little bit too close? Are you cheating my Nana?” I ask him jokingly.

Both of them are laughing their hearts out on my comment. “Strangely enough, you are not the only one who has asked me the same question. Sadly, Michel is a handsome man, but he is married and your nana doesn’t like to share.” Grandpa says.

 

Nana winks at grandpa. “You bet your sweet ass I don’t.” She says and giggles.

 

“Ooook, can we please change the subject?” I beg them.

 

Grandpa chuckles and nods at me. “Sure. We are waiting for Michel to bring your schedule and books. Please be patient, and tell us what you think of the school.”

I feel like I’m forgetting something. I try to remember what it is. I look around the room. “Hey guys, do you know where Lila is?”

 

“No, she kind of disappeared when we arrived to the school.” Nana says.

 

“Lila” I call for her, but she doesn’t appear. I call her again. I’m starting to get worried. Lila always comes when I call her. Did something happen to her? “Oh dear god, tell me your castle didn’t kill my familiar.” I ask grandpa.

 

He rolls his eyes at me. “No, my school didn’t kill your familiar. She is fine, don’t worry.” Grandpa tells me.

 

“I won’t believe it until I see her. Lila” I scream her name.

 

I wait for a minute and nothing happens. “Grandpa, please, do something. She always answers my call. Something bad happened to her. Are you sure that the school’s watcher didn’t attack her by mistakes?” I say in a worried voice.

 

“ _Oh please, don’t be overdramatic. A little spell can’t kill me_. ” Lila says in my head and she teleports into grandpa’s office.

 

I run to her and hug her. “Thank god, you are alright.” I look her in the eyes. “ Where were you, you stupid bird? I was worried about you.” I ask her in an angry voice.

 

“ _You walked into the school without even realizing that I’m not with you, so I thought it would be fun to see how long it would take you to realize that I’m not with you. For the record, I feel offended that it took you more than fifteen minutes, but I forgive you. You were really worried when I didn’t show up.”_ Lila says.

 

“You little bitch. You scared the hell out of me, and for what? To see how long it would take me to remember you. That’s it, you won’t get any dinner tonight.” I say.

 

“ _Please, I can feed myself. I don’t need your charity.”_ Lila says and she flies and lands on a table.

 

“I will have my revenge on you, Lila” I say and stomp my foot to the ground.

 

“ _Keep dreaming on, kiddo_.” Lila says and she looks away.

 

I open my mouth to give her a piece of my mind, but there is a knock on the door. Michel walks in the office with books floating right behind him. “I got master Stiles’ schedule and books, sir.” Michel says. Michel hands a piece of paper to grandpa and the books land on the same table that Lila is standing on.

 

“Thank you, Michel. You can go back to your work.” Grandpa says. Michel bows and leaves the room.

 

Grandpa looks at the schedule and nods. “This is acceptable. Take a look at it and tell me if you want to change anything.” Grandpa says and he gives me the schedule.

 

All of them look interesting. I have battle, spells, history, ancient language, rituals, supernatural studies, potions, and healing magic.

 

“What the hell are battle and supernatural studies? Why do I have only one healing class? I want to be a healer.” I say.

 

“Battle is where students will have duels with each other. You have to learn how to protect yourself and duels are the best way to improve your skills. Supernatural studies are where you learn about the supernatural and how you can defend yourself against them. You know the difference between myths and the real facts. Every student has to take these two classes. You are still a high school student, so you can’t take a lot of the healing classes. We teach high school and college students. College building is on the other side of the campus. You can enter the healing program after you get your high school diploma.” Grandpa explains.

 

“Well, it looks like I’m spending the next six years of my life in this school. The schedule looks good to me. Nana, are you going to teach me potions? ” I ask her with excitement in my voice. It is so much fun to learn from nana. She is so much fun to be around.

 

Nana smiles. “I only teach college level students and they also have to be the best of the best. However, I made an exception this year. I don’t want Harris to teach you potions. I can’t trust him to do a good job, so I opened an honors potion class for high school and you are in it.”

 

“ Yay. I will have you as a teacher.” I run and hug her. Nana laughs and hugs me back.

 

“Well, I’m happy that you want me to teach you, but be warned. I won’t go easy on you just because you are my grandson.” Nana says with a smile.

 

“I will do my best. I promise, Nana.”

 

“I know you will, sweetie.” Nana says and kisses my forehead.

 

There is a knock on the door. I pull back from nana and grandpa says, “Come in.” Leo and Lydia walk in. Both of them look gorgeous. Lydia is wearing a white full skirt mini dress with a gold belt and white high heels. Leo is wearing a black V-neck T-shirt, gray jeans, and black shoes.

 

“Good morning, everyone. Did you call for us, sir?” Lydia says and she directs her question toward grandpa.

 

“Yes, thank you for coming, Lydia, Leo. As you know, Stiles is a new student. Can you two show him around and help him with anything that he needs? I’m only asking because I trust the two of you to take care of my grandson and the three of you have the same classes.” Grandpa says.

 

“Of course, we would love to.” Leo says and smiles at me. I smile back.

 

“Good. Stiles, please take your books and go to your classes. See ya later.” Grandpa says.

I gather my books and slip them in my bag. I still can’t believe how more than ten heavy books disappeared into the bag and it doesn’t weigh anything. I pat my shoulder and Lila lands on it. “See ya later, grandpa, nana.” I say and wave to them.

 

The three of us walk out of the office. “Sorry that you got dragged into showing me around, guys.”

 

“What are you talking about? We want to, and we said that we would do it anyway.” Lydia says.

“Don’t worry about it. We want to know you, Stiles. Why don’t we introduce you to our familiars? ” Leo tells me as we take a turn in the hall. We find two creatures are lying on the ground. One of them is a white lion with the light blue neon lines running all over his body. The other creature is a big Doberman dog with three heads. My eyes get wide when I see the two animals, but the big shock was the dog. “Is that Cerberus? The dog that guards the door of the underworld in the Greek mythology?”

 

“Yes and no. Cerberus is his father and his name is Prada. He is my familiar.” Lydia says and rubs one of his heads.

 

“Huh, I must say. He isn’t as scary as he was one minute ago, before I knew his name.”

 

Leo laughs at my comment. “Yes, only Lydia would name a terrifying hell dog Prada.”

 

Lydia scoffs at us. “Just because he will scare people off, doesn’t mean I can’t give him an adorable name.”

 

“I’m sorry. You are right, Lydia. Anyway, this is my familiar and his name is Logan.” Leo says and he rests his hand over the white lion’s head.

 

“Isn’t weird that you have a lion as familiar and your name means Lion?” I ask.

 

“I don’t know. It is kind of funny. My grandmother Titania had a vision of a lion when mom was pregnant with me. So, they named me Leo. We don’t if it was a sign that I would get Logan or she saw Logan himself in her vision.” Leo says and he shrugs his one shoulder.

 

“It is nice to meet you, Logan, Prada. My name is Stiles and this is my familiar, Lila.” I say to them.

 

Both of them nod their heads to us. “Now, where should we go? We have fifteen minutes before the classes start.” Leo says.

 

“I don’t know. When does the first class start?” I ask them.

 

“Let me look at your schedule.” Lydia asks. I hand her my schedule. “Hmm, your grandfather is right. The three of us have the same classes. Except you and Leo have a healing class, while I have a necromancy class. We are sharing four out of eight classes with Derek and Ed. You see, mages and were-creatures do share some classes, so we can interact with each other. ”

 

“Why are you taking a necromancy class? It sounds kind of creepy to learn to be a necromancer. I don’t mean to offend you.” I ask her.

 

Lydia sighs.“ None taken, but I’m a Banshee. I need to learn about death magic. Also, grandma Lorraine is forcing me to take it. She threatens to take away my credit card if I don’t take.”

“Well, I’m happy that lady Izzy would teach us potions this year. Can you believe that one of the best potion makers in the whole planet is going to teach us? Thank the gods I don’t have to suffer another year with Harris.” Leo says.

 

“Is he that bad?” I ask them.

 

“No, he is an okay teacher, but he is an asshole. He thinks that he is better than everyone. He doesn’t cause us any trouble because of our parents, but he hates us. He tried to fail us in his class in our first year. He actually pissed his pants when he gave Lydia an A- in her exam. She was so mad at him. To this day, he can’t look her in the eyes.” Leo says

 

"Teachers should know by now that nobody gives me less than A in their classes or they will suffer." Lydia says with her nose in the air, and we laugh at her comment. I feel comfortable around them. I feel that I finally will have real friends.

 

We hear a phone ringing and it belongs to Leo. He answers his phone. “Hello, baby. Yes, we are done meeting with the headmaster and Stiles is with us. Okay, we will meet you guys in the parking. I love you too, bye.”

“Shall we go?” Leo asks me.

 

I nod. “Yeah, let’s go.” It is going to be an interesting year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry for the little delay. Here is the new chapter. Plz leave comments and Kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S (I would love for you guys to suggest your fav songs for Stiles to sing. Can't wait to read your comments)


	16. chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Sorry for the delay. I had a horrible flu and my Beta had some troubles with her computer. But we did finish the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing. 
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D

(Derek POV)

 

I walk across the parking lot to Ed who is talking on his phone. “Ok, baby. I will see you soon. I love you.” I roll my eyes at him. “You are pathetic. You can’t go ten minutes without talking to Leo. You two are so in love that I want to throw up.” I gag and pretend to throw up.

 

“Well, hello to you too. You are the last person to have the right to talk about being in love. You are already in love with Stiles even though you talked to him just three or four times. Now, who is really pathetic?” Ed asks and raises one of his eyebrows at me.

 

I look away and blush. I can feel Ed smirking at me. “Did you talk to the coach?” I ask to try and change the subject of my undying love for Stiles.

 

It works because Ed’s eyes sparkle and he gives me a wide smile. “Yeah, man. You are looking at the captain of the football team.”

 

“Ed that is great. Congrats, man.” I give him a bro hug and he hugs me back.

 

“Thanks, man. Finally, I’m the captain. Now, you can’t tease me about you being the captain of the basketball team.” He says and he fists his hands in the air.

 

I roll my eyes at him. “Get your facts straight, Ed. I didn’t tease. Lydia was the one who teased you about being the captain. Leo and I stayed out of the whole conversation.”

 

“Oh, right. Sorry, but Lydia drives me crazy with her comments.” Ed says and he crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“I don’t understand how the two of you always fight and are at each other throats, but the second someone is insulting either of you, the two of you present a united front. You break their jaws while Lydia makes them feel extremely small and not worthy of being alive.” I say in a fond tone.

 

Ed chuckles at my comment and he shrugs one of his shoulders. “It is the way our relationship functions, Derek. I know it is strange, but it is the way we show our love to each other. We do love each other, but we are more like siblings than friends.”

 

I sigh. “Why do I have the weirdest friends?”

 

“Because we are the best.” Ed says and he grins at me.

 

I shake my head and I hear the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat from far away. I can recognize that heartbeat from miles away. It is even more beautiful than any violin’s melody that I have ever heard. It soothes my heart and wolf. I close my eyes and focus to hear Stiles’ voice.

 

“It is really weird, but in an awesome way, to see a lion and Cerberus are at puppy size.” Stiles says in an excited voice.

 

“His name is Prada and it is the rules in the school. Familiars have to change their size to be able to enter the school without getting in the way of other students. Could you imagine Logan or Prada running around the hall at their actual size? They will step on students without evening realizing.” Lydia says.

 

“Hey, man. Why are you closing your eyes? Are you listening to something?” Ed asks me. I don’t answer him. I keep on listening to Stiles.

 

“I guess, you are right. Lila would burn the whole school to the ground if she was at her original size.” Stiles says, and there is humor in his voice. They are getting closer to the parking lot.

 

“We are here. Now, where are they?” I hear Leo say.

 

I open my eyes and look toward them. I see Stiles is standing between Lydia and Leo who have their familiars in their arms. Stiles is even more beautiful than I remember. He is wearing a tight red pants and Lila is on his shoulder. He has messy hair and I want desperately to run my fingers through it.

 

“Baby!” Ed yells and waves his hand to get Leo’s attention. Leo looks our way. He smiles and runs to his mate. Ed wraps his arms around Leo and gives him a passionate kiss. Leo pulls back and says while he is blushing. “I’m sorry, Logan.” Poor Logan. He is stuck between them both while they are making out. I hear a disgusted voice from Logan and he jumps out of Leo’s arms to get away from both of them. I can’t blame him. They are disgusting.

 

Ed drags Leo into another kiss. They are lost in their own world. I roll my eyes at them and look to Stiles and Lydia. She looks as disgusted as I am, and Stiles is smiling at both of them. I imagine Stiles in my arms and me kissing him. I would hold him close and never let go. I want to hear the sound of his moans. I have been dreaming of the unthinkable things that I would do to Stiles, every night.

“Hey, Derek.” I hear Stiles say. I snap out of my thoughts and look at him. He looks a little bit awkward and there is a blush on his cheeks.

 

I smile at him and say, “Hey, Stiles. Sorry, I was thinking about something.” I want to tell him that I’m thinking about him, but it will scare him off. My wolf is jumping up and down. He is happy to be around our mate.

 

“That is ok. How is Nat? I haven’t seen the little guy for a long time.” Stiles says with a smile.

 

“He misses you. He begs mama to see you every day. She tells him that you are a little bit busy with preparing for school. He has been driving us crazy. We can’t control him with cookies anymore because he refuses to eat any cookies. He says that yours are the best and he won’t settle for anything less.”

 

Stiles laughs. “Well, I miss him too. Please, tell your mom that I love having him around all the time and let him visit me anytime that he wants to.”

 

“I will. Nat will be thrilled to hear it.” I can use Nat as an excuse to visit and spend time with Stiles. Sorry for using you, little bro, but everything is fair in love and war.

 

“It looks like the love birds are done with sucking the saliva out of each other mouths.” Lydia says in a dry voice. I totally forgot about her.

 

“Lydia!!” Leo says and his entire face blushing. He hides his face in Ed’s chest.

 

“We talked about PDA, Leo. Just a little kiss is enough. You don’t have to eat each other faces in front of us.” Lydia says in a tired voice. We have the same conversation every time Ed and Leo make out in the public.

 

“You are no better when it comes to Jordan.” Ed says with a sharp tone.

 

Lydia huffs and says, “Oh please, I’m too classy to make out with Jordan in public. We can control ourselves. The two of you are a lost cause.”

 

“Who is Jordan? Is he your boyfriend Lydia?” Stiles asks.

 

“He is my mate. He is a student in this school as well, but he is out of the country right now. You will meet him later.” Lydia says with a smile. She always has the same smile when she talks about or to Jordan.

 

“Mate? Like soulmates?” Stiles asks.

 

My heart drops and I ask him, “You don’t know what mates are?”

 

“Well, no. I lived in a human city and I didn’t read much about the supernatural. ” Stiles says with a blush. He looks down at his feet.

 

“Didn’t you watch TV or movies?” Lydia asks.

 

“Yeah, but you can’t tell the difference between the truth and myths.” 

 

“We have to change that. We will teach you everything that we know. Mates are, as you said soulmates. They are perfect for and complete each other.” Lydia says.

 

“So does everyone have a soulmates.”

 

“Yeah, but only supernatural creatures can feel the connection because they have stronger senses. Human can’t tell the difference, so they don’t think about it much. Mates are really a big deal in the supernatural community. Leo and Ed are mates as well. It is not uncommon to have a mate from a different species.” I say.

 

Mages are basically humans with magic, so they can feel their mate. The problem is that they can meet their mates without even realizing. They would feel something toward the mate, but it won’t have as big impact as it would on other supernaturals. Also, they can’t be as sure as were creatures.

 

“Baby, I have good news. I’m the captain of the football team.” Ed says in excitement.

 

“You did it, Ed. I’m so proud of you.” Leo says and gives his mate a kiss on the lips.

 

“Well, it looks like you finally caught up with Derek. Derek can give you an advice how not to be a bad captain. ” Lydia says in a mocking voice.

 

“You are the captain of which team?” Stiles asks me, and he sounds impressed with me.

 

“I’m the captain of the Basketball team. Do you play basketball? You can come to watch the training some time.”

 

Stiles chuckles. “I’m not good with sports. I can’t play to save my life. I would love to watch your training sometime. It is so much fun to see jocks suffer.”

 

“You aren’t going to join any club?” Ed asks

 

“Hell no. I don’t do sports. The only exercise that I’m willing to do is yoga.” I imagine Stiles is wearing yoga pants and doing yoga poses. My body is on fire just from imaging Stiles lying on his back with his legs spreads wide open. I have to remind myself that he is still uncomfortable around me. I get my head out of the glitter.

 

“Ooh, we should do yoga together. Leo and I do it all time. What do you think?” Lydia says.

 

“Sound fun.” Stiles answers Lydia and he is smiling at her.

 

_“Isn’t that the son of lady Claudia and sir John?”_ I hear someone whisper.

 

_“Yeah, he is. He has a phoenix as his familiar. Can you believe it?”_ another person answers his friend’s question.

 

_“He is strong. Did you hear that he killed four Black Annis all on his own? He used the spell Emperor Time all on his own. He is a freak.”_

 

“ _He is cute. Can you imagine dating a Morlonde? He would make me so happy and rich!”_ a female whispered.

 

I feel my wolf’s growls at their comments. Stiles isn’t a freak. He is a beautiful creature. He is mine. I look at Ed, who looks almost as angry as I am. He is the only one besides me who can hear them.

 

“Why is everyone is looking at me?” Stiles whispers to Lydia. She looks around and she rolls her eyes at the students who try to look at Stiles without being noticed. They are doing a poor job.

 

“You are Morlonde, so they are interested in you. Also, we are the popular kids in the school. With you being part of our group that makes you popular as well.” Lydia says and she gives the students a nasty look that promises a lot of pain if they don’t look away. The whole school is afraid of Lydia. She is queen B and she controls the school with an iron fist.

 

“Oh, I have never been popular before. It should be interesting.” Stiles says with a frown.

 

“What’s about your old school?” Leo asks.

 

Stiles snorts. “No, I wasn’t. I didn’t even have friends. I was a loner.”

 

“Sorry, man. It sucks.” Ed says with a sad smile.

 

Stiles waves him off. “It is alright. I don’t think much about it.” I hear his heartbeat and he is telling the truth. He doesn’t care about his old school.

 

“You don’t need them. You have all of us.” I say and give him a smile. Stiles blushes and looks away. “Thank you.” He whispers.

 

“We have to leave to be on time to our first class.” Lydia says and she looks at her watch.

 

“Please tell me that we share classes, love?” Ed asks his mate and sounds little bit scared of not spending time with Leo. I roll my eyes at my best friend.

 

“Don’t worry. We have four classes that the six of us share.” Leo says and he pats his boyfriend's cheek.

 

“Really? That is awesome. Isn’t Derek?” Ed smirks at me.

 

I nod. I’m trying to keep myself calm down because I have classes with Stiles. My wolf is going nuts. “You must be smart to have classes with Leo and Lydia. They are the top students in our school.”

 

Stiles blushes. “Not really. I’m a nerd, so it's natural to be good at school. It is no big deal.”

 

“Don’t believe him. We are taking a potions class with lady Izzy. She is doing an honors class for potions and Stiles is in the class with us.”

 

“Speaking of class, see you later, guys. We have ancient language. We will meet with you in History.” Lydia says and she links her arm with Stiles and drags Leo away from Ed. Ed whimpers a little when Leo leaves with them.

 

I don’t take my eyes off of Stiles. He is smiling and talking to Lydia and Leo. He is comfortable around them. I wish that he was comfortable around me as well. I know it will take some time, but I can’t wait. I can’t believe that we have classes together. I have never been so excited about school before. He must be really smart to have classes with these two.

 

I sigh. “Our babies will be smart and beautiful.” I say in a dreamy voice.

 

“Did you just quote the big bang theories? I will admit that you are as smitten as Leonard, but let’s be real here, man. You have the same IQ as Penny.” Ed smirks at me.

 

I hit the back of his skull. “I didn’t ask for your opinion, moron, and for your information, It doesn’t matter if I have Penny’s IQ. I’m still smarter than you. You have Zack’s IQ.” (Note: Zack is Penny’s ex boyfriend who is beyond dumb)

 

I walk to the school. Ed is following me and he is rubbing the back of his head. I can’t wait to see Stiles again.

 

(Stiles POV)

 

“I still can’t believe that this old castle has electric stairs.” I say and shake my head. Leo and Lydia are giggling at my comment.

 

We just left the ancient language class. It is interesting to say the least. Miss Cooper (The teacher of the class) is quite a strict teacher. She is a good teacher, but if she could relax a little, It would make her perfect.

 

“Nothing is normal in this school.” Leo says and he smiles at me.

 

“Good, because I’m anything, but normal.” I roll my eyes.

 

“Then you fit right in.” Lydia says. She has been texting Jordan through out the whole class. Leo says that Lydia is a genius with ancient languages. She can read and speak 5 dead languages. Even Miss Cooper didn’t get mad when she saw Lydia holding her phone.

 

“So, which class do we have next?” I ask.

 

“We have Rituals. Our teacher is Alan Deaton. He is good, but he tries to be mysterious and what not. You will like his class. ” Leo says as he checks our schedule.

 

We go to the second floor where the class is. There are a couple of students who arrived before us. There is a black man in his forties in the classroom. He looks at us and says, “Welcome. It is an honor to have not one, but three members of the council families. Please, have a seat.” He points to the seats.

 

We take the seats in the middle of the class. Lydia is sitting in the middle with Leo and I on either side of her. We talk for a little while and more students enter the room. Most of them stop when they us and they look at me the longest. I feel kind of uncomfortable. Lydia scares them off with her look. I’m so happy to have her with me.

 

Someone takes the seat next to me. She is a blond girl with blue eyes. She is pretty. She gives me a look and a creepy smile. I think, she is trying to be seductive. She puts her chin on her palm. “Hey, handsome.” She says.

 

“Hey, and get lost Heather.” Lydia says in a cold voice.

 

“It is none of your business, Lydia. You already have a mate. You can’t call dips on him. Do you have a girlfriend?”

 

“He doesn’t and I don’t believe that Stiles would get so low with a trash like you.” Lydia says with a cold smile.

 

Heather ignores Lydia. “Interesting. You don’t have a girlfriend, so what do you say the two of us eat lunch together?” She asks me.

 

“Are you asking me out?” I ask her and my eyes get wide.

 

“Of course, sly. I’m not talking to anyone else.” She says and she gives me her creepy smile again.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m gay.” I tell her.

 

“You are joking, right? There is no way someone as cute as you are gay.”

 

“No, I’m one hundred percent gay. Sorry, I don’t date girls.” I apologize to her.

 

“Well, look at that. He isn’t interesting in you, so please go and find somewhere else to sit.” Lydia sounds so happy. She gives Heather a dismissive gesture. Heather huffs and stands up. Heather walks away, but not before she gives Lydia a nasty look.

“Stiles, you just made my day.” Lydia says.

 

“What is your problem with her?” I ask.

“She wants to take Lydia's spot as queen B of this school. She tried to date Derek and Ed as well, but both of them turned her down. She just wants to use you.” Leo answers the question.

 

“Oh, she is a gold-digger. Never had one of them try to be with me before.” I chuckle.

 

“Are you really gay or did you just lied to her, Stiles?” Lydia asks and she looks me in the eyes. I know she is ok with it, but it sounds more serious than it should be.

 

“As I said before. I’m one hundred percent gay.” I say honestly. I have never tried to pretend to be something that I’m not.

 

Leo and Lydia smile at me like I just gave them a load of cash.“ Good. I just asked to be sure. We accept you as you are.” Lydia says and Leo nods at me.

 

Deaton claps his hand to get our attention. “Alright. We will start the class. Please pay attention. We will start with…”

 

 

____________________________     __________________________________     _________________________       ________________________________   ___________________________       __________________

 

We walk out of the ritual class. It was interesting to say the least. Professor Deaton taught us about how to do a Ritual to clean the bad energy. We will continue on the same topic next class. As Leo said, Deaton is trying too hard to give an impression that he is mysterious.

 

“Is it me or did professor Deaton never give us a direct answer?” I ask them.

 

“You are right. He believes in searching for your answer.” Lydia says and air quote. “He is just lazy if you ask me.”

 

“Come on, guys. It wasn’t bad.” Leo says.

 

“Easy for you to say. You love professor Deaton and his class. You like the whole mystery thing. You have a natural talent when it comes to rituals.” Lydia says.

 

Heather walks by us and she gives us a hateful look. It is quite strange to see someone being nice to you for a second and hate you later.

 

“Boy, she is mad.” I say.

 

“Yes, she is and it is fabulous. I must say, Stiles. You just made my week when you turned her down.” Lydia says and she hums.

 

“The last time I have saw you this happy was when Heather’s potion blew up in her face and her hair caught on fire.” Leo says.

 

“Oh yeah, that was a good day. One of the best days of my life.”

 

“Why do you hate her so much? It can’t be just for the title of Queen B.” I ask her.

 

“She slept with my ex who was my boyfriend at the time. We had been together since middle school. I hated her ever since. I don’t care about it anymore. I have Jordan. She and Jackson’s relationship didn’t last more than a week. He came back begging, but I turned him down and publicly.” Lydia smirks.

 

“Is he still attending school with us?” I ask.

 

“Yeah, he is. I think we have two or three classes with him.” Leo answers.

 

We reach the History classroom. We find Ed and Derek are sitting and waiting for us. Leo sees his boyfriend and runs to him. They start to kiss.

 

“Are they like this all the time? It has been less the two hours since the last time they saw each other. I’m not judging, but it is…” I don’t find the right word.

 

“Disgusting? Unbearable? Over the top? Yeah, they miss each other after half an hour of separation. God help us, I don’t bat an eye anymore.” Lydia says and walks to sit by the window. Derek waves at me to come closer.

 

I walk toward them and my heartbeat is beating harder with every step. My crush for Derek is crazy. I shouldn’t find a werewolf attractive, but there is something about him that makes me feel safe around him. I sit between Derek and Lydia.

 

“So, how is your first day?” Derek asks with a smile.

 

I feel a little lightheaded. “It is great so far. I’m having fun.” I notice something by Derek’s feet. I look down and I find a case for a violin.

 

“Do you play violin?” I ask him.

 

He blushes and nods.“ Yes, I have been playing since I was a little kid.”

 

“Wow, you must be really good at it.”

 

Lydia snorts. “Good? No, honey, he is a prodigy when it comes to the violin. He has been performing and winning every competition since he was 11 years old. He performed for Queen Elizabeth herself.”

 

“Wow, that’s amazing. I would love to hear you play sometime if you are ok with it. I play the piano, but I’m not as good as you are.” I say and I’m excited.

 

“Sure, I would love to play for you if you sing a song and play the piano for me.” Derek answers my question.

 

“How did you know that I sing?” I ask him. He looks startled for a second.

“I heard you when I picked up Nat. You sang to him until he fell asleep.”

 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot.”

 

The teacher walks into the class. His hair is wild and looks kind of crazy and unstable. “Oh gods, help us.” Lydia says, and Derek laughs under his breath.

 

“My name is professor Finstock and I will be your History teacher. Astor, Sylvari, you can eat each other faces later. I need to start the class.”

Both of them are red from blushing so hard. “How can they make out like that in school? I’m prude or anything, but how can you make out for five minutes straight without stopping to breathe and not notice the teacher entering the room?” I ask

 

“It looks like they forgot where they are at. It happens sometimes. This class will horrible with Finstock. ” Lydia says in disgust.

 

“Why?”

 

“You will know pretty soon.” Derek answers and there is a note of humor in his voice.

 

Now I understand what Lydia meant when she prayed for help from the gods. Finstock is a nutcase. He keeps throwing wrong facts and Lydia corrects him. His face turns red and he yells at her to keep it quiet.

 

I wipe away my tears while we are leaving the classroom. “It is official. This is my favorite class. I don’t think I ever laughed this hard in my whole life. Please, someone explain to me why he was quoting a speech from the Independence Day.”

 

“He does it every time. It is his favorite movie.” Ed says. He has his arm wrapped around Leo’s shoulders.

 

“It isn’t funny. We need a better teacher to teach us about history. I don’t know why he is teaching here.” Lydia says.

 

“Oh, come on, Lydia. History isn’t that hard. Just memorize what is in the books. I think grandpa hired him for the fun of it.” I say and all four of us laugh except Lydia.

 

“It isn’t funny, Stiles”

 

“You have to admit. It is never boring in professor Finstock’s class.” Derek says.

 

We walk to the cafeteria. There are a lot of people who are looking at us. They look away when I see them. “Why are they looking at us like that?” I ask.

 

“Well, we are kind of famous because of our parents.” Leo answers.

“How did you guys get used to it? I mean I don’t like it. I feel kind of uncomfortable with them looking at us like that.”

 

“We have been dealing with it our whole life. It will take time. The five of us will be the next members of the council. That is why we get more attention than the rest of our families’ members.” Lydia says without looking away from her phone. She is texting Jordan.

“By the way, I always wanted to ask about something. Who is going to be the next member of the council for the Argents? I mean we all in the same age, but I don’t see a family member of Argent in the school.”

 

“They haven’t chosen anyone so far. You see we are immortals, so they can take their time to choose the future members. Chris Argent didn’t get married until quite a bit later than our parents. His wife gave birth to Allison three years ago. Allison probably will be the next member, but we won’t know until she is at least fourteen years old. ” Derek answers.

“Baby, go to our table. I will pick up your food.” Ed says.

 

“Okay.” Leo kisses Ed on the cheek and leaves. Lydia goes with him.

“I’m not going to bring food for you, Lydia.” Ed says.

 

“I rather die than eat anything that you touched with your hand. Derek, please bring me salad.” Lydia says without even looking at us.

 

“Who does she think she is? We are not her servants.” Leo grumbles.

 

“It is just a salad, Ed. Go and bring food for your mate.” Derek says and he picks up a salad and a sandwich and two bottles of water.

 

I get a hamburger and some curly fries. Derek and I walk to the table. I hear a voice saying my name.

 

“Did you hear? I heard that Stiles is gay.” A black girl is talking to a blond. They look like they are shallow girls who do nothing, but gossip.

 

“Really? How do you know?” The blonde asks.

 

“Heather asked him out, and he told her that he is gay.”

 

“Oh darn, I don’t have a chance to date him.”

 

I roll my eyes. Even if I was straight, I wouldn’t date them. I hate shallow people who don’t care about other people feelings.

“Did it really happen?” Derek asks me. I totally forgot that he is walking next to me.

I blush and nod.“ Yeah, she asked me out and I said no. Obviously, because I’m gay, so I turned her down. I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable.” I ramble.

 

“Stiles, my two best friends are in a relationship and both of them are males. It doesn’t make me uncomfortable. Besides, I’m bisexual.”

 

I turn a redder shade of red. Oh dear god, It is bad enough that I have a crush on him. Let alone knowing that I have a chance to date him. I shake my head to clear my head.

“I’m sure that it made Lydia’s day. She hates Heather. I have to warn you from Heather. She isn’t nice. She is known to use people, so keep your distance away from her.” Derek says.

“Yeah, Lydia said that I made her week. Leo and Lydia told me all about her. They told me that she tried to date you and Ed.”

 

“Yeah, it wasn’t pretty.” Derek says as we sit on the table.

 

“What isn’t pretty?” Leo asks.

 

“When Heather asked me and then Ed out.”

 

“Did you hear that she asked Stiles out and he turned her down?” Lydia says in a happy voice.

 

“Yes, and now I understand why you are in a good mood.” Derek answers dryly.

 

“Not important, Stiles. Leo, and I talked about having a sleepover in the weekend at Leo’s house. What do you say?”

 

I almost took a bite of my hamburger. “Are you asking to attend your sleepover?” I ask them and raise my eyebrows in surprise.

 

“Yeah, It will be so much fun.” Leo says.

 

“Yeah, sure. It will be my first sleepover. It sounds exciting.” I say and take a bite. I moan. “Oh my god, this is so good.” Ed arrives with his and Leo’s food. He sits next to his boyfriend.

 

“What do you mean it will be your first sleepover?” Lydia asks.

 

“I told you, guys. I didn’t have friends. ” I shrug my shoulders and take another bite.

“Who is going to be in this sleepover?” I ask them.

 

“The five of us and maybe Jordan if he is back.” Lydia answers.

 

“Is it cool for your parents to have a sleepover with your boyfriends?” I ask and raise one of my eyebrows at them.

 

“We are mates, so it is kind of different than boyfriends. We can have sleepover if we don’t do any funny business.” Leo says.

 

“Well, I can’t wait. It will be so much fun.” I grin. I can’t wait for the weekend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Sorry for the delay. I had a horrible flu and my Beta had some troubles with her computer. But we did finish the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing. 
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D


	17. chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, New chapter. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D

Chapter 17

 

(Stiles POV)

 

I’m sitting in the library reading a book. We were studying and doing some homework, so we could be free today for the sleeping over. Lydia went to meet with Jordan. They are going to get Jordan stuff for the sleepover, and, they said that they will meet with us in the basketball court. Leo went to talk to professor Alan about the homework and he promised to get back as soon as he can. So, I’m sitting, waiting for Leo to come back. I start to think about the school.

 

This week was interesting to say the least. The classes are challenging and hard. There is so much that I learned about magic here. My favorite class is healing magic. It is so much fun. In the last class, we learned how to create a Rose Of Eden. It is the same frozen rose that Seb gave to me. It heals minor injuries and some illnesses. Even so, though I can make my own, I will still use the one that Seb gave me. I’m really fond of it.

The potions class is great. Nana is a good teacher. It is quite a bit more advanced than what Nana taught me back home. It is Lydia’s favorite class and it is really fun to watch Lydia work on her potion. She loves to set things on fire. Leo is so elegant when it comes to his potions and his table is always clean and organize. My table is a mess by the end of the class.

I’m having fun in the school. I’m getting close with Derek and his friend or, as we are called, the young council. I suggested that we are called the Young Justice, but Lydia shot my idea down. She looked so horrified by my idea that she turned pale for a whole minute.

Lydia is a force of nature. She walks around like she owns the place. She looks down on people. From the outside, it looks like she has a cold heart, but it is far from the truth. She is funny, smart, and gentle with people whom she cares about. I met Professor Harris. He gave me a hateful look and said, “You are the reason why I’m teaching idiots? Your grandmother took all the good students and left with idiots.” It was Lydia who scared him off. “Well, I can’t really blame her. If you were a good teacher then she wouldn’t have to do all this to give her grandson a decent professor. Get lost, Harris, and don’t talk to Stiles ever again. I don’t want to see your face or I will tell the world your little dirty secret.” Harris turned pale and ran away. Also, some girls and boys asked me out a couple of times, but it was Lydia who chased them away. She just give them a look and they run the other way. We talk about books and movies. Lydia is becoming a closer friend with every passing minute.

Leo is quiet, easy going, and shy. He has a soft, and gentle voice. His smile is so bright and he is popular for a reason. He treats everyone with respect and doesn’t like to fight. He is good with Earth magic. Leo tells me about the garden in his house and just how beautiful it is. He is always put together and a little stiff, but the second he sees Ed the stiffness is gone and he runs to his mate. Leo always happy and he does laugh when Ed is around. I feel like the real Leo shows when he is around Ed. We talk about magic and different ways to approach healing spells. Both of us want to be healers. I really like to spend time with Leo.

Ed is a strange fella. I haven’t met someone with so much energy. He has a sunny personality. He laughs, and jocks all the time. He doesn’t take things seriously. He is the kind of person who will enjoy the moment. You would think he is your typical jock, but he is not. He doesn’t like bullies and always puts an end to it when he sees it in the school. He is so in love with Leo is that it is ridiculous. The second Ed sees Leo, he smiles and forgets everything around him. Leo is the center of his world. He is an easygoing guy, but he is a demon when it comes to training the football team. He doesn’t want to lose to Derek.

>I finally met with Jordan two days ago. He is really handsome and he is a Hellhound. I laughed when he told me what he is. It was funny because Lydia’s mate and the familiar are both hellhounds. Thank god, Jordan has a sense of humor. He didn’t get mad. He is older than us by a year. I had never seen Lydia so happy. It was like I have never met Lydia until Jordan arrived. It was like something was missing from her and it returned with Jordan. I was amazed when I saw how different she behaves when her mates are around. Jordan is a good friend to Derek’s uncle.

I haven’t met the uncle, who is in a university, but I have met Laura. She has been keeping her distance. She knows how I’m uncomfortable being around werewolves. I felt bad, so, I told her to come sit with us. She assured me that she hasn’t sat with her brother since they were in middle school. She sits with her girlfriends in the cafeteria. She is really nice and I have been talking a little with her in the halls. I still get really scared when I’m around werewolves, but I feel like I’m getting better because of Derek.

 

Derek is my sanity and my madness. He is kind, handsome, and a good person. I feel safe around him. I can’t explain it, but I have never felt this belonging to anyone before. I feel butterflies when I’m around him. We text each other all the time and we can talk about anything and everything. I feel like I have known him for years. It doesn’t feel like it has been less than a week. His smile brightens my day. He is my sun. I thought that I have a crush on him, but I think I’m falling in love with him. Can you love someone in a couple of days? Can you feel like someone has saved you from darkness when you didn’t know that darkness was there all along? Can someone save you by just being himself or herself?

I look at my watch and sigh. Leo is late and it is kind of strange. Leo is always on time. I close my book and put it back in my school bag. I stand up and walk quietly to exit the library. Mrs. Holiday nods and smiles at me. I nod back. Mrs. Holiday is an old woman who has worked in the school library for over thirty years. I thought that she would kill me when I brought some snacks with me. She is a scary old woman, but she is really nice. We bonded over our love for books.

 

>I exit the library and pull out my phone to call Leo when I hear the most annoying voice and the last person that I want to hear.

 

“Well, if it isn’t his majesty. It is great to see you trying desperately to improve your skills.” I sigh and turn to face Jackson. He is Lydia’s ex. He is a witch. He isn’t a mage so, his spark isn’t as strong as mine or Lydia’s or Leo’s. He needs an amulet to use his magic. He has been on my case since the first time that I met him. I don’t know what his problem is.

 

“What do you want, Jackson? I don’t have time for you.” I say and I look back at my phone. I send a text to Leo and I wait for his response.

“Did I bother the little emperor? ” Jackson says mockingly. It is my new nickname. The public does call me the emperor ever since I used the Emperor Time spell.

 

“Yes, your breath is so bad that I can smell it from here. Please, go away.” I move my hand back and forward in front my face and pretend that he smells his a bad smell.

“You little shit. Just because you have a strong spark, it doesn’t mean that you are better than us.” Jackson says in an angry voice.

 

“I never said that I’m better than anyone, but you have been harassing me from the moment that we met. What is your problem?” I ask him.

 

Jackson looks angry and he takes a step closer to me. I stand my ground and look him in the eyes. He opens his mouth, but someone is calling my name.

 

“Stiles” The voice belongs to Leo who is walking toward me with Ed. “This isn’t over.” Jackson whispers to me, and he walks away.

 

“Is that Jackson? What does he want from you?” Ed asks.

 

I shake my head and I respond to his question. “I don’t know and don’t care. Let’s go, I want to see Derek’s training. Do you know where Lydia and Jordan are?

Leo says, “Yeah, She told us that she will meet us on the basketball court. Did you forget?”

 

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot. How is the training with the football team is going, Ed?” I ask him.

 

“It is going well. We won’t lose to the basketball team this year.” Ed says with so much passion in his voice.

 

“Did you and Derek make the same bet this year also?” Leo asks in a tired voice.

“You bet your sweet ass we did” Ed answers and gives him a quick peck on his cheek. Leo shakes his head.

 

“What bet?” I ask.

 

“They do it every year. They bet that their teams would do better than the other. The loser will have to buy anything that the winner wants. Last year, Derek took Lydia and I and we went to the most expensive restaurant in the town. Ed paid the bill, and boy, the bill was expensive.” Leo says.

 

“Yes, I paid four thousand dollars that day. My parents were furious at me.” Ed says in a gruff tone.

>My eyes are wide and my jaw hits the floor. “What the hell did you guys order?”

 

“Some of it was the fee to enter the restaurant. We ordered some food, but the cheapest dish was around three hundred dollars. It was a good night.” Leo says with a smile.

 

“For you maybe, but I had to pay. Also, my parents took my credit card for a whole week. I will have my revenge this year.” Ed says and he crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“You have to pay fee to enter the restaurant? What is wrong with them? Who does even want to go there?” I ask them.

 

“People don’t go there for the food. They go there to brag about it. We were making fun of them the whole time.” Ed says and he looks at Leo who is giggling.

“It was really a fun night. It is really great for Lydia and I. Derek and Ed do train hard, and fight to win. We don’t do anything and enjoy the prize. They drag us into the mess to make the loser pay more money.” Leo says as we enter the basketball court.

 

We see the basketball team is training hard. They are all running, and sweating. Derek is shouting orders at the players. Seeing a bunch of half naked hot guys sweating will get you hot and bothered. “Well, I know where I’m going to spend my every free second. I will sit here and watch them train. They are hot.” I say.

“I will be with you.” Leo says.

 

“No, you won’t, and if anyone as so much look at your way, I will rip them apart.” Ed says and his eyes flash green. Ed wraps his arm around Leo hips possessively.

Leo rolls his eyes at his mate. “Let’s go. Lydia and Jordan are over there.” Leo says and he points his finger. Lydia and Jordan are sitting next to each other. Lydia has a huge book on her lap and Jordan is watching the basketball team.

 

“Hey, guys.” I say as we approach them.

 

Lydia doesn’t take her eyes off the book and she doesn’t respond. Jordan smiles. “Hey, guys. Have a seat. They will be done soon enough.”

 

“What is the book that you are reading, Lydia?” I ask.

 

“It is a book in ancient Latin. It is one of my mother’s favorite books and she finally let me read it.” She answers.

“Does she know that you took it out of the house?” Leo asks.

 

“No, and let’s keep it that way.” She says and looks directly at Ed.

“I won’t say anything.” Ed promises.

“You better or you will wish that you weren’t born.” Lydia says.

 

“Lydia, be nice.” Jordan says.

 

Lydia scoffs and says, “I’m always nice.” She looks back at her book. She ignores us. We talk for a little bit about classes and watch the training until we hear Derek says, “Alright, the training is over. Go hit the showers.” Derek looks our way and he smiles as he runs to us. “Hey, guys. What do you think of the team?” Derek asks.

 

“They are in a really good shape. You will go far this year, Derek.” Jordan says.

 

“We will beat your team this year.” Ed says with confidence in his voice.

 

“Didn’t you say the same thing last year?” Derek smirks.

“Yeah, but I’m their captain this year and we won’t lose.”

 

“What do you think, Stiles? Do you think that you will attend our matches?” Derek asks me.

 

I look at his messy and wet hair. The sweat is dripping from his body. I can feel the blush all the way from my neck to my cheeks. “I don’t know much about basketball, but you guys were great. I can’t wait to see you and your team in action.” I say while looking at the ground.

 

“I’m really glad that you think so. I will take a quick shower and I will meet you guys at the parking a lot.” Derek says. He turns around and runs to the locker room.

 

Lydia closes her book and we leave the court. “Do you have your stuff for the sleepover, Stiles?” Lydia asks me. Lydia, Leo, and I are walking together. Ed and Jordan are walking behind us and they are talking about sports.

 

“Yeah, I asked Seb to take my stuff to Leo’s house before he goes to the clinic.” I answer.

 

“We will have so much fun.” Leo says in excitement.

 

“Yeah.” I say.

 

“STILES” a young voice screamed my name. I feel something that jumps at me and hugs me tight. I wrap my arms around it without even realizing. I look at it and find Nat in my arms. He is grinning at me.

 

“Nat! What are you doing here?” I ask.

 

>“Derek told me that you guys are having a sleepover. I asked my parents and Leo if I could be in it and they said yes. I missed you, Stiles.” Nat says in a very loud voice.

 

I laugh at his excitement. “I missed you too, Nat. You don’t have to yell. I can hear you just fine. Have you had a sleepover before?”

Nat shakes his head. “No, this is my first time.”

 

“Well, it will be my first time as well. It is going to be awesome.” I say.

 

“AWESOME” Nat screams and throws his hands in the air.

 

“Hello, Nat.” Leo says.

 

“Hey, Little man. When did you get here?” Ed asks

 

“Nat, don’t I get a kiss?” Lydia asks him.

 

Nat wraps his arms around my neck and gives me a kiss. “No, only Stiles gets a kiss. I love his cookies. Stiles, Do you have cookies? I want more, please.”

 

“Nathan Lee Hale. I was worried when I couldn’t find you next to me. Don’t run off like that ever again or I will drag you home with me.” A handsome man scolds Nat.

 

“Sorry, papa” Nat says in low and cute manner.

 

**__ **

He looks at me and smiles. “You must be Stiles. I’m Alexander Hale. Derek’s and Nat’s father. It is good to finally meet you.”

 

“Likewise, sir.” I say to him.

 

“Just call me Alex. How are you doing guys?” Alex asks my friends.

 

“We are doing good, Uncle Alex. Are you here to deliver the little monster?” Ed asks.

 

“Yeah, he has been driving us crazy in the house. Talia asked me to take him to the park and away from the house. He wanted to see Stiles as soon as possible.”

“Stiles, will you make cookies for me, please?” Nat begs me and he makes pitiful sounds as well.

 

“Nathan, don’t be rude.” Alex scolds his son.

 

“Oh, I want to eat more of his cookies. Stiles, please make some for us.” Ed says.

 

“Ok, as long as Leo and his family let me use their kitchen.” I say with a shrug.

 

“Yeah, sure. I want to eat your cookies as well.” Leo says. Nat and Ed cheer for the cookies.

 

“What is going on?” I hear Derek’s voice from behind me. I turn around and see a very wet Derek.

 

“Derek, Stiles will make cookies for us.” Nat says and he jumps from my arms into his brother’s.

 

“Did you trick him into making some for you?” Derek asks and he gives his brother a suspicious look.

 

“No, I just asked him twice?” Nat says.

 

“I will have to go. Nat, please behave and don’t cause trouble to your brother. Derek, take care of your little brother.” Derek’s dad says and kisses Nat on the cheek.

 

“I will, papa.” Nat and Derek promise at the same time. Oh my god, they are super cute.

 

“It was good to finally meet, Stiles.”

 

“You too, Mr. Hale”

 

“Call me Alex or uncle Alex like the rest of them.” He says and he points at my friends.

 

I nod while blushing. “Have a good time, guys.” Mr. Hale says and waves his hand.

 

“Ok, here is how we are going to do this. Jordan and I will go in Jordan’s car. Leo and Ed will use Ed’s car. Finally, Stiles, Nat, and Derek will follow us in Derek’s car. Does everyone agree?”

 

We all nod in agreement. We walk to the cars. Derek puts Nat in a child seat. “Stiles, sit next to me.” Nat says.

 

“Do you mind if I sit with him in the back?” I ask Derek.

 

“Go ahead.” Derek says.

 

I sit next to Nat and he takes my hand. The three of us laugh, and talk all the way to the Sylvari’s house. Derek parks the car and I get Nat out of it.

 

 

 

“Wow, it is beautiful.” I say.

 

“Thank you.” Leo says from behind me.

 

“There is a beautiful woods behind the house. I can take you there later.” Derek offers.

 

“Really? I would love that.” I say.

 

Nat drags me to the house. “Come on, Stiles. I want cookies.”

 

“Nat, behave. Stiles is tired of school. You can ask him to make you cookies later.” Derek scolds his little brother.

 

“No, it is fine. I want to do it.” I assure Derek. “Leo, could show me where the kitchen is?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Leo leads the way. Nat doesn’t let go of my hand. We reach the kitchen. It is as big as ours at home.

“Are you sure that it is ok to cook in your kitchen?”

 

“Positive. My parents are busy right now with work. We won’t even see them until tomorrow morning. I gave the cook a day off because we will order take out. You can use it.” Leo says and he leaves the kitchen.

 

Leo is the only child, so we will have the house to ourselves. “Ok, Nat, we have to find the ingredients.” We gather everything that we need.

 

“I will do all the work. I want you to sit on the seat and help me with the secret ingredient. Do you remember what it is?”

 

“Having fun and singing.” Nat answers.

 

I nod and smile at him. “Here we go.”

 

I mix the ingredients together while singing and dancing around the kitchen. Nat is clapping his hand and singing along with me Happy for Pharrell Williams.

 

_It might seem crazy what I'm about to say_

_Sunshine she's here, you can take away_

_I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space_

_With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

_Here come bad news talking this and that_

_Yeah, give me all you got, don't hold back_

_Yeah, well I should probably warn you I'll be just fine_

_Yeah, no offense to you don't waste your time_

_Here's why_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

_Happy, bring me down_

_Can't nothing, bring me down_

_Love is too happy to bring me down_

_Can't nothing, bring me down_

_I said bring me down_

_Can't nothing, bring me down_

_Love is too happy to bring me down_

_Can't nothing, bring me down_

_I said_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

_Because I'm happy_

 

“You guys are having fun?” I hear Derek’s voice. I turn to the door. Derek is wearing his PJs and he is leaning on the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

I blush and look down at the batch of cookies that is ready to be in the oven. “My mom always said you have to have fun when you are cooking. It will make the food taste better.” I say as I put the patch in the oven.

 

“Aunt Claudia said that? I didn’t know she could cook?” Derek says.

 

I feel like a knife is stabbing my heart. “No, it was my other mother.” I say in a low and sad voice.

 

“I’m sorry, Stiles.” Derek apologizes.

 

I shake my head and say, “No, it is okay. She died years ago. It is still painful, but I want to remember her during that the time because if I don’t, I will forget her and that is the last thing that I want to happen.”

Derek nods and he takes my hand. His hand is bigger than mine and it is warm. “I want to hear about them if you want to. I would like to know them.” Derek says. I look into his beautiful hazel eyes. They are so full of understanding and kindness.

 

“I will. Thank you, Derek.” I say and squeeze his hand.

“Anytime.”

 

“Derek, I want to change into my PJs.” Nat says and both of us are startled. We forgot about Nat being even in the room.

 

“Why are you in your PJs, by the way?” I ask him.

“It is a rule to our sleepover that we wear PJs. We want to be as comfortable as possible. Let’s go and change your clothes, little monster.” Derek says and he grabs his little brother who is giggling. Derek carries Nat in over his shoulder, firefighter style.

I follow the Hales and find the rest of our friends are sitting in the living room in their PJs. “Leo, could watch out for the cookies and don’t let your boyfriend eat any of them. They need to cool off for a little bit.”

 

“Stiles, you know me so well.” Ed says.

 

“Don’t worry, Stiles. I won’t let him get near the kitchen.” Leo promises.

 

Nat changes into his PJs with Derek’s help. I change my clothes in the bathroom. We leave the room. Everyone is sitting on the floor. There are piles of blankets and pillows. I sit between Derek and Lydia. Nat is sitting in Derek’s lap.

“So, what should we do?” I ask.

 

“We will watch movies. We write the movie that we want on a piece of paper and we draw.” Leo says. All of us write on pieces of papers and Nat will draw. I run to the kitchen to pull out the cookies to cool off.

 

“The cookies with be ready in 15 minutes. What did Nat draw?” I ask when I get back.

 

“We are watching Toy story 1, Big Hero 6, The Notebook, and Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.” Lydia answers.

 

“Yay, Toy Story is my favorite. You picked my movie.” I say to Nat and give him a kiss on the cheek.

“I love it too.” Nat grins at me.

 

“Let’s get food ready before we start watching.” Jordan says.

 

 “We have everything ready for the sleepover. Honey and Stiles could you help me with the food?” Leo says as he stands up. We go to the kitchen. I grab the cookies and some chips. Leo carries the nachos and sauces. Ed brings the drinks with him. We form a half circle around the food and we start to eat.

Ed goes to grab a cookie but I hit his hand away. “I made the cookies for Nat. He has to get the first bite.” I give Nat a cookie and he eats it in one go.

“So good. It is even better than I remember.” Nat says with a smile. Ed doesn’t waste time. He eats a cookie and moans. “What the hell is in these cookies? They are good.”

They started to fight over them. I grab one and give it to Derek. He eats it and smiles. “They are really good. You should open a bakery or something.”

“I thought about it before. I love baking, but it I want to be a healer.” I say and blush at Derek’s words.

“You will be an amazing healer, Stiles.” Derek says.

 

I smile at him and I hear Nat screaming. “No, they finished my cookies.”

 

I roll my eyes at him. “Don’t worry, little dude. I made more. You can have the rest for you.”

Nat cheers and Ed whines. “No fair. I want more.”

 

“No more cookies for you, Ed” I say.

 

“You ate more cookies than the rest of us combined. You will get fat, Ed.” Lydia says and she puts her head on Jordan’s shoulder.

 

“Baby, they are mean to me.” Ed says and he hides his face in Leo’s neck.

 

“Get over yourself, honey. They are just cookies. Let’s watch a movie.” Leo says. He moves away from his boyfriend to put on Toy Story. We start to watch and everyone is cuddling with each other. Jordan with Lydia, Ed with Leo, and Derek with Nat. I wish that I could cuddle with Derek.

 

“Stiles, come closer and cuddle with us.” Nat says.

 

“No, I’m fine” I reply quickly and I’m blushing. Thank god that the lights are off. I don’t want them to see me blush.

 

“Come on, Stiles. I want to cuddle with you.” Nat whines. Ed and Lydia are giggling and looking at me. I look at them and they don’t even look away. They don’t have any shame.

 

Derek raises his arms and invites me to cuddle with him. “Come on, you are the only one who isn’t cuddling with someone. We cuddle here.” Derek says.

 

I get closer to Derek and he wraps his arm around my shoulder. I rest my head on his shoulder and take a deep breath. He smells good.

 

We watch one movie after another. By the end of The Notebook, Lydia is a sobbing mess. We take a break to give her a time to get herself together. We eat pizza while watching Harry Potter and the philosopher's stone. By the end of the movie Nat is asleep. Derek takes him and tucks him in bed. He comes back and grabs some blankets and pillows. “I will show you something.” Derek says to me.

 

I follow him to the back yard. He spreads the blankets over the grass and he lies down. He pats the blanket and I lay next to him.

 

“Ever since I was a kid, me and my dad will lay outside and look at the stars and the moon. We talk to the moon and tell it about our day. We still do it even now, but not as much. I always talk to the moon when I have something I want say out loud without anyone judging me. I wanted to share this with you. You don’t have to tell me anything, but you have to talk to someone and the moon won’t judge you.” Derek says in a gentle voice.

I look at the moon. “I don’t know what I should say.” I whisper.

 

“Anything that you want to say. It doesn’t matter. Just talk.” Derek responds.

 

I stay silent for a couple of seconds. “My other parents didn’t have much money. They weren’t poor, but they worked a lot. My dad was a sheriff, and my mom was an elementary school teacher. They didn’t have much, but I was happy there. I had ADHD before I met Lila. She cured me of it. People didn’t like me because I had so much energy. I couldn’t sit still for more than ten seconds. You would have hated me.”

 

“I doubt it.” Derek says with certainty in his voice.

 

“How can you be so sure?” I ask him.

 

He shrugs his shoulders and put his hands under his pillows. “I just have a feeling it wouldn’t make a difference. Anyway, continue.”

 

“Mom taught me how to sing and play the piano. I loved her so much and it was hard when she died. It almost killed dad. I was angry at him. She died in the hospital and he was at work. I almost hated him for not being there when she needed him. We walked on eggshells around each other for a while, but we got past it. Dad threw himself in work and I took care of the house. Her death anniversary was hard on both of us. Dad would drink until he threw up and pass out. I will clean him up later. I had to grow up really young. Me and my dad had each other until…” I choke up and start to cry.

I wipe away my tears. “Sorry.” I whisper. Derek wraps his arms around me and he brings me closer to him. He hugs me and whispers. “Don’t be ashamed. Let it all out.”

 

I bury my face in the space between his neck and shoulder and cry my heart out. Derek moves his hands up and down my back. I cry and I have never felt so close to someone before. I feel so safe when I’m in his arms. I don’t understand why, and it doesn’t matter now. What matters is that I’m safe with Derek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, New chapter. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D


	18. chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Sorry for the little delay. Next week is my older sister's wedding. It is kind of crazy over here. I might not be able to finish the new chapter this week, but I promise to do my best. All thanks to iMOCKusALL who gave me the inspiration to this chapter 
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D

Chapter 18

 

I have never felt so warm and comfortable in my whole life. I snuggle closer to the warmth under me. I feel strong arms wrap around me and I bury my nose to the amazing smell. I don’t question it. All that I know is that I never want to move from here.

 

The light is hitting my eyes. My brain starts to wake up. I blink and raise my head from the warmth to look around. Why am I sleeping outside? I feel someone pulling me down to a strong chest and someone is mouthing my neck. I’m so surprised that I panic and scream.

 

One second I’m on top of someone and the next, laying on my back with a growling Derek above me. Derek is looking around as if he is looking for the danger. Derek’s eyes are light red. I read about the eyes for were-creatures. Every were-creatures has different colors for each class. As for werewolves, dark red is for the alpha, light red for the next in the line for the alpha, amber and blue for betas.

“Are you ok, Stiles? Why did you scream?” Derek asks me. He looks down at me with concerned eyes. I blink when I look straight at red eyes. I thought that I would be scared or uncomfortable when I see them, but they are different. Derek has kindness in his eyes. I don’t see the madness that the alpha pack had in their eyes. Derek is different from them.

“Are you ok, Stiles? Talk to me.” Derek asks me again.

 

I blush and look away. “I’m fine. It's just I got startled when I woke up next to you. I screamed for no reason.”

Derek sighs and covers my whole body with his and buries his face in my neck. “You are fine” Derek says it like a prayer.

“Um, Derek, could you please get off me?” I ask him in a high and panicked voice. I don’t want Derek to feel my boner. I feel a little bit light headed.

>Derek’s moves off like I burned him or something. I crawl back to keep my distance from him.

Both of us are blushing. Derek is looking down and he says, “Sorry, I made you uncomfortable.”

 

“It’s fine. I know you didn’t mean to.” I assure him. Derek nods, but he doesn’t look away from the ground.

 

“Why are we sleeping outside?” I ask and I remember us talking to the moon and me crying.

 

I blush harder and say in a low voice, “Sorry, for crying last night.”

“Don’t be. I know that you need to let it out to heal. You lost people that you loved. You have nothing to apologize about. I want you to be the real you around me. I don’t want you to pretend to be okay when you are not.” Derek says and he looks me straight in the eyes.

 

I can’t look into his eyes for long. I look away. No one ever said to be the real me around them. I’m just too much for some people. I’m so used to pretending that everything is ok that I do it without even realizing anymore. “Thank you, Derek. You don’t have to worry. I’m myself when around you. I feel comfortable around you.” I say and smile at him.

 

Derek is grinning at me. He opens his mouth to say something, but we hear Nat screaming our names.

 

“DEREK! STILES!”

 

Derek rolls his eyes. “He won’t shut up until he sees us. Let’s go and see what he wants.” Derek says and he stands up. Derek offers his hand to help me to stand up. I take it without even thinking. I stand up and walk to the house next to Derek.

 

I’m so clumsy that I trip over my own feet. I wait for my face to hit the floor. I feel an arm wrap around my waist and it brings me closer to a firm body. My face hits Derek’s chest.

 

“Thanks for saving me. I’m kind of clumsy.” I say with a blush. I don’t think that I have ever blushed as much before when I’m around someone.

“I noticed. It is good that I’m around to save you.” Derek says jokingly.I don’t say anything. “I want to ask you. Why are you always blushing around me?” Derek teases me.

 

I was hoping that he wouldn’t notice. I blush harder. “ Here you go. You are blushing again.” Derek says.

 

“It is none of your business, Derek.” I say and move to get away from him.

 

“I believe it is. You only blush around me. Just tell me.” Derek says and he is following me.

 

“No.” I say in a firm voice. I don’t want Derek to know about my crush.

 

“Stiles!” Nat yells and he runs to give me a hug. I pull Nat up and hug him back. Nat wraps his legs around my waist and arms around my neck.

 

“Where were you? I woke up and I couldn’t find you or Derek. You left me with Ed. That is just mean.” Nat says and he has tears in his eyes.

 

“Did Ed hurt you?” I ask him and I’m more than willing to hurt Ed if he did.

 

Nat shakes his head. “No, but he was a little mean to me.”

 

“It is ok, Nat. I will take care of it. Where is Ed?” I say and Derek looks mad as well.

 

“In the kitchen with Lydia, Jordan, and Leo” Nat answers my question.

 

We march to the kitchen. Derek opens the door and I narrow my eyes at Ed. Ed is hiding behind his boyfriend. “Whatever he said to you guys, he is lying. Baby, save me.” Ed begs his mate.

“I told you be nice to, Nat, but you didn’t listen. You made your own bed, love.” Leo says while he works on our breakfast.

 

“You are going to abandon me. Your own mate.” Ed says dramatically. Ed covers his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

“I can’t blame him. Don’t worry, Ed. If they kill you, I will find a good husband for Leo. He is handsome. He will find a replacement for you easily.” Lydia says. Jordan is laughing and he runs his fingers through Lydia’s hair.

 

“I will come back from the dead just to kill them for touching my Leo.” Ed says.

 

“I don’t care. This is my first and last warning for you, Ed. If Nat ever tells me that you are being mean to him, I will make you run around with a pig’s tail attached to your behind and you will be bald for a whole week.” I say to Ed.

 

“And I will rip your balls off. Be careful, Astor. I don’t like it when people are mean to my little brother.” Derek says in a dark voice and he cracks his knuckles.

 

Ed gulps and nods at us. “What do you want for breakfast, Nat?” I ask the little guy.

 

He thinks about it. “Can I have pancakes, please? I want Derek to make them. He knows how I like them.” I look at Derek.

Derek smiles and kisses Nat on the cheek. He is too close to me. I blush and Derek smirks at me. “Sure. Do you want pancakes, Stiles?” Derek asks me. I nod at him. I take a seat on the table and put Nat on the seat next to me.

 

“So, where were you and Derek? We looked for you guys, but we couldn’t find you.” Lydia asks. She sounds bored, but there is a glint in her eyes.

 

“We were outside. We were talking and we fell asleep. Do you want milk or OJ, Nat?” I ask Nat to try and change the subject.

 

“Milk, please.” Nat answers.

“Don’t try to change the subject. It won’t work on me. What did you guys talk about?” Lydia says as she sips her tea.

 

I give Nat his milk and sigh. “ I don’t feel comfortable talking about it.” I say to Lydia.

 

“Let it go, Lydia” Jordan says.

 

“Why? We are his friends. I think he can talk to us about anything.” Lydia says.

 

“We talked about my dead parents.” I say in a tired voice.

 

“Aunt Claudia and Uncle John are dead?” Nat asks in a horrified tone.

 

“No, the ones who raised me ever since I was a kid.” I say and I pat Nat’s head.

 

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I shouldn’t have pushed it.” Lydia apologizes.

 

I wave my hand. “It is ok. It helped to talk about them with Derek. It is little bit fresh, but I love to talk about them.” I say.

 

“Can you tell me about them? Please?” Nat says with excitement in his voice.

 

“We would love to hear about them as well. We want to know them and about the good times that you had with them.” Leo says.

 

I look around at my friends and look at Derek, who is working on the pancakes. Derek nods at me. I take a deep breath and talk. I tell them the funny stories. How dad almost burned the house down when he tried to cook a breakfast for mom on her birthday. How much fun it was to sing, and dance with mom. I told them about our Halloween’s customs. I told them about the scavenger hunt that we had every weekend.

 

“We should do it. We should do a scavenger hunt. It has been so long since we have done it.” Ed suggests.

 

“Yeah, it sounds like so much fun. What do you think, Stiles?” Leo agrees with his boyfriend.

 

“Really? I would love to, but everyone has to play.” I say.

 

“I’m in Stiles’ team.” Nat yells.

 

“Okay, we will make two teams with three members on every team. Stiles, Derek, and Nat are in one team. Ed, Jordan, and I are in the other one. Leo will leave the hints. After one of the teams wins the game, Leo will join the second team while I leave the hint, so everyone can play. What do you think?” Lydia says.

We all nod at her suggestion. Derek brings Nat’s pancakes and mine. They are good. We eat our breakfast and talk to each other. I’m having so much fun. I laugh and I’m being myself around them.

 

The scavenger hunt is out of this world. It is great to use our powers to find hits. Nat is cute and Derek lets him train on using his supernatural powers. We win the first scavenger hunt and lose the second. Lydia makes the game extra hard.

All of us go to take a shower. I walk into the living room and find the violin. I touch the violin with the tip of my fingertip. I imagine Derek playing it. He would look so handsome. I’m so lost in my thought that I don’t hear Derek’s footsteps.

“What are you doing, Stiles?” Derek asks.

 

I turn around and smile nervously at him. “Nothing, I just remembered that you promised that you would play for me.”

 

Derek nods. “I did, but you promised to sing for me if I played for you.” Derek reminds me.

 

“Fine. Chop chop, mister. I don’t have all day along.” I say and I clap my hands.

 

“Alright, but we have to do it somewhere else. I want to hear you singing only for me” Derek says and he winks at me. I blush and he laughs at me.

 

Derek grabs his violin with one hand and mine with the other. “Come with me.”

We walk to the second floor and into what it looks like the music room. There are a piano, violins, and a huge harp.

 

“It is soundproof. No one will hear us. Take a seat” Derek says. I do as he says. I sit and wait for him to get ready. Derek closes his eyes and he starts to play a soft tune. I’m so mesmerized by Derek and his performance. Derek looks so beautiful and breathtaking when he is playing. He is totally lost in the music. The melody sounds so sad, and full of regret.

“Are you alright, Stiles?” Derek asks me.

 

“Why did you stop? Keep going.” I tell him.

 

“I stopped because you are crying.” Derek says. I touch my cheeks and I feel the wetness of my tears. I didn’t realize that I was tearing up.

 

“Oh, I didn’t even realize it. Please continue.” I beg him.

 

“Sorry, Stiles. Next time, maybe, but it is your turn.” Derek teases me.

 

I sigh. “Fine, but there will be a next time. You are really talented. What is the name of this song?” I tell him.

 

Derek smiles“ Thank you and it's called Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. It is usually played by using a piano, but I love the violin version.”

 

“I think I have a really good idea. Why don’t we do a duet? I will sing and play the piano while you play the violin.” I tell him and I’m really excited.

“You are just trying to get away from performing for me.” Derek says and he crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“Come on, Derek. It will be fun.” I beg him.

 

Derek sighs and nods at me. “Fine. What do you have in mind?”

 

“Your song inspired me to sing Hello for Adele. Do you know how to play it?” I ask him.

 

“Yeah, I do, but why this song specifically? Are going to sing it for an ex?” Derek teases me and he raises one of his eyebrows.

 

I laugh and shake my head. “No, it is for my dead parents and for myself. They are so far away. It has been months since I lost my dad and years in my mom case. I feel like I’m suffocating without them. I sing what I feel, Derek and I need to sing this song.” I tell him. Derek looks at me for a couple of second and he nods at me.

 

I walk toward the piano and start to play. I take a deep breath and start to sing softly. (Note: I wrote between the lines of the songs. The bold words are the song’s Lyric and the normal writing is Stiles’ thought.)

 

**_Hello, it's me_ **

**_I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet_ **

**_To go over everything_ **

**_They say that time's supposed to heal ya_ **

**_But I ain't done much healing_ **

Will I ever be okay? Will time ever heal my heart? Will I ever find my way out of this darkness in my heart?

 

**_Hello, can you hear me_ **

**_I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_ **

**_When we were younger and free_ **

**_I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_ **

I close my eyes and let the words wash over me. My world almost fell apart when I lost my mom. My dad was the thread that was barely holding me together. Without both of them, my world was torn apart.

**_There's such a difference between us_ **

**_And a million miles_ **

****

**_Hello from the other side_ **

**_I must have called a thousand times_ **

**_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_ **

**_But when I call you never seem to be home_ **

**_Hello from the outside_ **

**_At least I can say that I've tried_ **

**_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_ **

**_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_ **

How many times will I ask for dad forgiveness before I forgive myself? I feel myself tearing up and I hear Derek playing in the background.

 

**_Hello, how are you_ **

**_It's so typical of me to talk about myself I'm sorry_ **

**_I hope that you're well_ **

**_Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened_ **

**_It's no secret that the both of us_ **

**_Are running out of time_ **

****

**_So hello from the other side_ **

**_I must have called a thousand times_ **

**_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_ **

**_But when I call you never seem to be home_ **

**_Hello from the outside_ **

**_At least I can say that I've tried_ **

**_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_ **

**_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_ **

****

I chuckle a little bit when I sing this line. They are on the other side. It is kind of ironic if you ask me. I wipe away my tears with the back of my hand and continue to play and sing. I stop playing and Derek stops as well. I whisper the last verse without music. I want to be bare and not hide behind music for the last verse.

 

**_Hello from the other side_ **

**_I must have called a thousand times_ **

**_To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done_ **

**_But when I call you never seem to be home_ **

**_Hello from the outside_ **

**_At least I can say that I've tried_ **

**_To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart_ **

**_But it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_ **

 

 

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look back at Derek. “That was beautiful, but you won’t con me, Stiles. I want you to sing a song without me playing a violin. Come on, we made a deal.” Derek says.

 

I throw my head back and laugh. I’m glad that he didn’t make it a big deal and treated me normally. I nod at him. “Okay, you caught me. I will sing a song.” I smile up at Derek and he smiles back at me.

 

 

_________________________________   ________________________________________   _____________________

 

Today is not my day. I asked Seb to take me to the clinic, but he refused. He said and I quote, “I don’t think it is a good idea, sir. You are already famous and you need to focus on your studies.”

 

I have had Heather and Jackson on my case all day long. Heather has been trying to date me and I refuse to be used. She doesn’t understand that I’m gay. Jackson is taking being an asshole to a whole new level. He tries to look tough and he doesn’t do anything in front of the others. I’m starting to get tired of it.

 

I do enjoy school, but the school load is crazy. I messed up in my potions and nana gave me a disappointed look. I asked Leo, and Lydia to leave me alone for a little bit and I will meet them in the next class.

 

Today is just getting worse by the second. Today is my mom’s death anniversary. I didn’t want to attend school, but I didn’t want to stay alone in my room either and think about what I lost. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair.

 

“Hello” a smooth voice says. I turn toward the source of the voice. He is a handsome guy with black hair and blue eyes. He is muscular and he is wearing a long v-neck white T-shirt and black jeans. He smiles at me, but it feels wrong. It feels like he is a predator and I’m his prey.

 

I don’t respond. I look away and hope he will leave me alone. The guy comes closer to me and I don’t pay him attention.

 

“Why are you being cold to me?” He asks me.

 

“I don’t know you, so please leave.” I tell him politely.

 

“Well, we can’t know each other if we don’t talk.”

 

“I’m not in the mood. Please leave me alone.”

 

“Now, you are just being rude. You have hurt my feelings” He says mockingly and he puts a hand over his heart.

 

“Look, dude. I’m not in the mood. It is already a bad day. I don’t have time or energy for you. Leave me the hell alone.” I’m losing my patience. I stand up and walk away.

 

“I know who you are.” He says and he follows me.

 

“Good for you.” I tell him as I keep walking.

 

“You are the Morlonde kid who was raised by other people. What happened to them? Have you just abandoned them? Did they die? You don’t look broken abou-” I feel something inside me snap. I turn around and use my magic to throw him to the wall. I have never been so angry in my whole life. How dare he speak of my parents like that? Like I don’t care about them.

 

I keep him glued to the wall, but I raise him up so his feet don’t touch the ground. I want him to feel powerless. He growls and his eyes flash blue. He is a werewolf. I don’t know why, but it makes me angrier that he is a werewolf.

 

“You don’t have the right to talk about them, you filth. You don’t know what I feel.” I say in a dark voice.

 

“I can say anything that I want and I didn’t say anything that isn’t the truth.” He says with a smirk.

 

“You know nothing.” I yell.

 

“I know just enough. They are just the people who raised you. They aren’t your parents.”

 

Every word he says adds fuel to the fire inside me. I choke him by drawing the oxygen from the lungs. His eyes get wider and he is having difficulties with breathing.

 

“They weren’t the people who raised me. They were my parents, you moron. I will kill you the next time you belittle them. Do you I make myself clear? Nod if you understand.”

 

He looks at me and doesn’t do as I say. He is breathing just fine, but he isn’t suffocated. I draw more oxygen out. He tries to get more air into his lungs and fails. He nods right away and I let him breathe, but I don’t let him off the wall.

“Glad that we understand each other.” I say. I hear something growl. I turn and find Laura running towards me with her eyes are flashing amber. I act without thinking. I point my finger down and Laura hits the floor. I keep her down, so she won’t attack me.

 

“What do you think you are doing, Laura?” I ask her.

 

“That's what I want to ask you. Why are you attacking my uncle?” She says. I turn to look at the werewolf. He is Laura and Derek’s uncle. He is Peter Hale. It is too late to back down.

“He was out of line, Laura. I don’t care if he is your uncle. I will break his neck the next time he speaks to me like that.” I say without looking away from Peter.

“Stiles!” I hear Derek’s voice. Derek is running to get closer to us and I just realized that there are students surrounding us.

“Let them go, Stiles. I promise they won’t attack you.” Derek says and he is standing next to me. I stop my spells on them. Laura stands up and Peter falls on his ass.

 

“What happened?” Derek asks me. He doesn’t look angry with me for attacking his family. I just want to the day to be over with.

 

“Your uncle is an asshole and your sister tried to attack me for wanting to kill him.” I say and turn around and leave.

 

“Stiles.” Derek yells and I hear his footsteps. He is following me.

 

“Stiles, stop please.” Derek puts a hand on my shoulder. I move away and he looks taken back and a little bit hurt.

 

“I’m sorry, Derek, but I don’t want anyone to touch me right now. It isn’t you. It is a long day and I want it to be over.”

 

Derek gives me a little smile and nods. “I understand. Let’s go to class. We have the battle class, right now.”

 

I nod. The battle class is just what I need. I need to burn off some magic energy. I have never fought in this class, and it will be my first time.

 

We walk silently next to each other. Derek gives me a look every couple of seconds. I pretend that I don’t notice his look.

 

 

The four pillars create a magical barrier to stop the magic from hurting anyone who is outside the arena. The barrier stops the spells, but it doesn’t stop a person from entering or leaving the arena.

 

“Stiles.” The hair on the back of my head stands up. I sigh and rub my eyes. “What can I do for you, Heather?” I ask tiredly.

 

“Come sit next to me. I have something to take with you about.” She says and she is trying to be seductive.

 

“I'm telling you for the last time, Heather, so please get it through your thick skull. I’m never going to date you. I’m gay and I don’t want to be used for my family name. I’m tired of you asking me all the time. Either you are stupid or delusional, and I don’t have time for you anymore.” I say in a harsh voice.

Everyone is looking at us with a surprised expression. Heather’s jaw hits the floor and her eyes are wide. There is a dead silence for a couple of seconds and then we hear a laugh that belongs to Lydia. Lydia is sitting on a chair next to Leo. Lydia throws her head back and laugh. She is laughing so hard that she tears up a little.

 

Lydia wipes her tears away. “Thank you, Stiles. I haven’t laughed this hard in a long time. You heard him, Heather. Get lost.” Lydia says. Heather gives Lydia an angry look and walk away. I roll my eyes at her and walk toward my friends.

 

“You finally stood up for yourself. Good for you honey. Sometimes being nice doesn’t get you anywhere. You have to be ruthless sometimes.” Lydia says.

 

“Whatever.” I say and drop my bag carelessly.

 

“What is wrong, Stiles?” Leo asks.

 

“Nothing can we just drop it” I ask him.

 

“Hey, you don’t have to be rude about it.” Ed says. He doesn’t look amused.

 

“Ed, let it go.” Derek says and he gives Ed a look. Ed opens his mouth to talk, but Leo squeezes his hand. Ed looks away and doesn’t say a word.

 

“Is everyone here? Good. We will start the class. You guys know the rules. Who wants to go first?” Ms. Morrell says.

 

The rules are quite simple. You fight fair and square. You win if your opponent gives up or you kicked him or her out of the arena.

“I will and I want Lydia to be my opponent.” Heather raises her hand and she is smirking at Lydia. Lydia is wearing a sporty white dress with two black lines at the end of the dress, and a Sleek Moto Jacket. She looks like she is ready for a fashion show, not a battle.

 

Lydia stands up and she runs her fingers through her hair. “I don’t back down from a challenge. How about we make a bet.” Lydia says with a smirk.

 

“What do you propose?” Heather asks.

 

“If you win, you will be the Queen Bee of the school and I won’t try to get it back. But if I win, I don’t want to talk to you or see you anywhere near my friends or myself. You will forget about ruling over me ever again. What do you think? Do we have a deal?” Lydia says and she offers her hand.

 

“We have a deal.” Heather says and they shake hands.

 

They walk to the arena “Alright ladies. Let’s begin.” Ms. Morrell says.

 

Lydia doesn’t move or attack. She is waiting for Heather to make the first attack. Lydia doesn’t have to wait for long. Heather attacks by gathering a ball made of light in her hand and throwing it at Lydia. Lydia waves her hand and a claw of shadows grabs the ball and scatters it.

 

Heather doesn’t stop her attacks. She attacks Lydia with every element. Lydia is using the opposite element to protect herself. Lydia uses darkness, against light, earth against air, and water against fire.

 

Lydia doesn’t move from her place and she looks bored. Heather is just throwing attacks at her without thinking. It is obvious that Lydia is winning.

 

Heather takes a step back and she is breathing heavily. Lydia isn’t even breaking a sweat. “I won’t lose to you, bitch.” Heather says.

 

Lydia flips her hair and smirks at Heather. “I’m sorry, Heather, but there is a difference between a Martin and a Turner. You can’t compare yourself to me.”

 

Heather screams and she attacks Lydia with a pillar of fire. Lydia stops it with her water element. They keep up their spells for a whole minute. There is fog that covers the whole arena that we can’t see Lydia or Heather.

 

We hear Lydia scream. A strong wind blows over us to ease up the fog. It looks like Lydia summoned the wind. Lydia is holding her arm closer to her face and Heather looks proud of herself. “You bitch. This jacket was a gift from Jordan. How dare you?” Now, that I’m looking closer, it looks like one of the arms of the jacket is burned.

 

Ed laughs. “ Heather will pay for what she did. Lydia is finally serious and she won’t forgive her for destroying a gift from Jordan. Heather is done for.”

 

Lydia raises her hand and says in a dark voice. “ _My lord who wears the mask of blood and flesh, you who bear the crown of death. Hear my prayer and send your mighty chains._ Chains of Hades” Four chains come bursting from the ground and each one grabbed an arm or a leg of Heather’s. Heather tries to run away, but she is chained down by Lydia’s spell.

“I’m not playing games with you anymore, Heather.” Lydia says and links her fingers together and closes her eyes.

 

_I pray to you my god who destroys all things_

_Lead me from the highest heavens_

_And grant my tiny body the almighty power of the divine_

_Decent from the heavens and rule over the earth_

 

Lydia extends her linked hands and she separates her hands. Her palms are facing each other with a small black ball of energy between them. Lydia opens her eyes and says. “ _God of death strikes_. Gravity Barrier.”

 

A magical circle appears above Heather. A sword made of dark purple magic energy falls down and goes through Heather without hurting her. The tip of the sword hits the ground and another circle appears. The sword scatters and reforms until it looks like a cylindrical barrier. The second the barrier is completed, the chains disappear into thin air.

The barrier closes up on Heather and it looks like it is getting smaller to fit her. Heather pulls her legs and arms to her chest and the barrier keep getting smaller. She looks in so much pain.

 

“Just give up and you won’t have to suffer anymore, Heather.” Lydia says.

 

“Never. I won’t lose to you, bitch.” Heather spits.

 

“As you wish.” Lydia says and she adds more power to the spell.

 

Heather screams right away. “I give up. I give up.”

 

Lydia stops her spell. “Know your place, Heather. Do remember our bet. ” Lydia says and she walks out of the arena.

 

“The winner is Lydia.” Ms. Morrell announces.

 

“You were amazing, Lydia.” I say with excitement.

 

“I know.” Lydia says and she winks at me.

 

“What are these spells that you used? Can you teach them to me?” I ask her.

 

“I’m sorry, Stiles. They are spells that only someone with Martin blood can use it. I heard that grandma’s father created these two spells. We are connected to the god of death, Hades.” Lydia says.

 

I nod and hear Ms. Morrell ask if someone wants to go next. “I want to go next.” I say and raise my hand.

 

“Okay, Mr. Morlonde. It will be your first battle. Who wants to fight with Mr. Morlonde?” She asks the students.

 

“I will.” A guy comes forward. His name is Matt Daehler.

 

“Mr. Daehler will be your opponent, Mr. Morlonde. Please go to the arena.” Ms. Morrell says.

 

“Who is he?” I ask.

 

“He is a witch. It is kind of strange for a witch to fight with a mage. Witches can’t control the elements and they can’t use strong spells like us.” Leo answers.

 

“I’m going. Wish me luck, guys.” I wave as I walk to the arena.

 

I face Matt and he looks normal for a second. He gives me a twisted smile. “I’m sorry, little dearie, but I was asked to kill you. It isn’t personal.” He says in a twisted voice. He gives me the creeps. He is kind of reminding me of the Joker.

 

“You are not going to scare me with your words. You are just embarrassing yourself.”

 

Matt laughs and he throws his head back. “ You think I’m joking, little dearie. Try to leave the arena.” He challenges me.

 

I roll my eyes at him. I move to the edge of the arena and I hit a wall. I frown and I touch the invisible wall again. “There is a wall. What the hell is going on? I can’t leave?” I say and I hit the wall with my fists.

 

Derek moves closer to me and he touches the wall.“ Step back, Stiles.” I do as he says and Derek hits the wall with all his strength, but it doesn’t break.

 

Matt laughs harder. “You won’t be able to break it.”

 

“What did you do? Let you out, you psychopath.” I yell at him.

 

Matt smiles at me and he tilts his head to the side. “I didn’t do much, little dearie. I just hijacked the barrier and made it so that no one can enter or leave unless I want them to.” There is black thick liquid that is falling from Matt eyes and ears.

 

“What is wrong with him? Get me out of here.” I beg them. Ms. Morrell tries to break the spell, but it backfires on her and it sends her flying.

 

“You are not getting away from me, little dearie. I will kill you.” Matt says like he’s lost his mind. Matt reaches back and draws a dagger with ancient writings craved into it.

 

Derek growls at Matt. “If you touch him, I will kill you.” Derek says and he keeps hitting the wall over and over again.

 

“You can try. I would love to kill you after I’m done with him.” He charges with his dagger to kill me. I hit him with a fireball and move away from him. The fireball distracts him enough for me to run away.

 

“What did I do to you?” I ask him.

 

“I told you, little dearie. It isn’t personal, but someone in high places wants you dead.” Matt looks like a mad man. He looks like he is enjoying his time. Matt is bloodthirsty and he likes the chase. I’m shaking because I have felt this feeling before. The alpha pack looked at me like that. I take steps back and my back hits the wall.

“Move away, Derek.” I hear Ed yell. Ed takes a deep breath and he breathes fire. It hits the wall, but nothing happens.

 

“Sorry, little dragon, but your fire isn’t strong enough. You won’t be able to do it until you are at least over a hundred. You are out of luck, little dearie.” He says the last line to me and he laughs again. He moves slowly and he plays with his dagger.

 

“Leo, go bring the headmaster. I will try to break the barrier.” Lydia yells at Leo and he runs as fast as he can.

 

“I’m sorry, little dearie, but I have to finish our game faster than I thought. They are calling Merlin and I don’t think that I can win that fight.” He says and I start to attack him with fire. He doesn’t dodge my attacks. He takes them on and his skin is burning.

 

“Leave me alone.” I beg him.

 

“It was fun, little dearie.” He says and he raises the dagger over his head. I cover my face and I hit him with a spell. I feel a shot of pain in my arm. I scream and try to get away. I hear Derek, and Ed screaming my name and asking me if I’m all right.

 

I open my eyes and look at my arm. Matt stabbed me with his dagger. I look around for Matt and he is on the other side of the arena and there is a tree trunk that it moves like a snake in front of me.

 

“You are good, little dearie. You hit me with earth magic when I least expected it. Sadly, it is a little bit too late. I got you.” Matt says and he stands up with his arm covering his stomach.

 

I’m taking deep breaths and I think that he’s lost his mind. He just cut me on my arm. It hurts like hell, but it won’t kill me. Something strange is starting to happen to me. My vision starts to get blurry, and I’m getting dizzy. I lean heavily on the wall and I ask him, “What did you do to me?”

 

He smirks at me. “Just a little poison to make sure that I kill you. It is over, little dearie.”

 

The poison is so strong that I can’t hold my head up. I think I’m going to die. I want to laugh at the irony that I’m dying on the same day that my mom did. I will miss my parents from this world, my grandparent, the Byrnes, my friends, and Lila.

 

How did I forget, Lila? Lila can save me. I gather all my energy and whisper her name. “Lila.”

 

Nothing happens after a couple of seconds. I’m starting to feel numb and I almost gaive up on her coming.

 

I almost lose consciousness, but I hear Lila yell in my head. “ _Stiles, don’t die on me._ ” I try to keep my eyes open. Lila emerges from thin air and she is burning brighter than I have ever seen her before. She looks huge and she is stretching her wings to cover me.

 

“You came.” I whisper.

 

“ _Of course, I came. Why didn’t you call me sooner, you idiot?”_ She yells at me.

 

“I’m sorry.” I close my eyes and I feel myself slipping.

 

“ _I don’t want you to be sorry, Stiles. Stay with me_.” Lila begs me.

 

“I think it is the end. I’m sorry, Lila” I tell her.

 

“ _Don’t say that. I have waited for so long for you. You can’t leave me, Stiles. I just found you._ ” It is the first time that I heard Lila sound so broken.

 

“Stiles” Derek is yelling my name. I try to look at him. I barely can keep my eyes open and I can’t see anything. “Derek” I whisper and I hit the floor. I hear a roar and a screech coming from two different directions. The last thing I think about is Derek and my regret for not telling him that I like him. I surrender to the darkness and it swallows me up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Sorry for the little delay. Next week is my older sister's wedding. It is kind of crazy over here. I might not be able to finish the new chapter this week, but I promise to do my best. All thanks to iMOCKusALL who gave me the inspiration to this chapter 
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D


	19. chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I FINISHED THE CHAPTER BEFORE THE DEADLINE. Yesterday was my sister's wedding and it was beautiful. She was engaged for more than two years. Can't believe that she is married @_@....... Anyway, the new chapter is ready and many thanks to my Beta. ENJOY!!!
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D

(Lila POV)

 

I hear something hit the floor. I turn around and find Stiles lying on the floor. He looks paler than usual. His lips are turning purple and his heartbeat is slowing down. I feel anger and madness taking over me and I throw my head back and screech. My flames are getting hotter and I almost lose control of them.

 

I hear a roar from the other side and I look at the source of the roar. The roar belonged to the Hale kid. He is getting bigger and hair is growing everywhere on his body. He is in the hybrid from between a wolf and human. His eyes are so dark red that you can mistake it for black. It looks like he lost control over his wolf. He keeps hitting the wall trying desperately to enter the arena.

 

“Derek, calm down.” Ed says.

 

Ed tries to move closer to Derek, but Lydia stops him. She grabs his arm and pulls him back. “He lost his control of his wolf over his mate, Ed. Don’t get closer or he will kill you. Derek won’t recognize in his current status.” Lydia says. Stiles is Derek’s mate. This is new information for me.

 

“We have to do something. We have to help Stiles and Derek. They are our friends, Lydia.” Ed yells.

 

“Don’t you think I know it? Derek went crazy and we can’t reach Stiles to heal him. We have to wait for our chance to help them. We can’t help them if we get ourselves killed” Lydia yells back.

 

I hear their conversation, but I don’t take my eyes off the one who hurt Stiles. He looks like he is having the time of his life. He is playing with a dagger. He throws it in the air and catches it over and over again.

 

“It was fun playing with him, but my job is done. I don’t want to deal with a crazy familiar. Bye.” He waves his hand at me. I screech again and surround him with a ring of my flames.

 

He doesn’t look concerned. He closes his eyes. I still can hear that the werewolf is attacking the barrier. After a couple of seconds he opens his eyes and his smirk starts to slip off his face. He looks a little bit mad and he gives me a hateful look.

 

“What did you do, little birdie? I can’t leave.” He says in a dark voice. All humor leaves his face and voice. Well, bad luck for him because he messed with the wrong goddess.

 

“Do you really think that I will let you leave after what you did to Stiles? You must be out of your mind, demon.” I say in a clear and dark voice.

 

He looks taken back that I knew he is a demon. He throws his head back and laughs. His shoulders are shaking from the laughter and he has a hand over his eyes.

 

“Did you hear that, Lydia? I heard Lila speak.” Ed asks in a shocked voice. Lydia doesn’t make a sound. I don’t look away from the demon, but I’m sure she is as shocked as Ed.

 

“How can you speak? Familiars can only speak to their mages. You are a special familiar. Aren’t you?” Demon asks.

 

“Tell me who sent you to kill Stiles, and I will make your death not as painful as I’m going to if you don’t speak. You are going to die either way, filth.” I say in a dark voice.

 

“I can’t do that, little birdie. My client won’t be pleased to know that I slipped and told on them. Know your own power, little birdie. I’m a thousand year old demon. You can’t kill me easily.”

 

It was my turn to laugh. I’m laughing, but my anger, madness, and hate are growing inside me. I will make him suffer for what he did. “Only a thousand years old. Your whole life is nothing, but a blink of an eye compares to mine. I don’t care who sent you. I will find them and kill them. ” I say with dark humor.

 

“Are you really willing to kill this boy whose body I’m borrowing to do my job?” He asks mockingly.

 

“He is already dead. From what I can tell, you have been inside him for at least a year. You don’t care anymore about his body. It shows from your wounds. You don’t care about this body, so why would you have to dodge my attacks or Stiles’ for that matter. Even if he was alive, I would kill him in a heartbeat if it means that I will kill you as well.”

 

The demon giggles. “You are a cold hearted bitch.”

 

There is a loud growl coming from the Stiles’ friends side. I hear Lydia yell, “Derek, stop or you will hurt yourself”

 

I turn to see Derek is pushing his hands to get into the barrier. His fingers are getting through the barrier. Derek’s howls from the pain, but he doesn’t stop. His hands are bleeding, but he is pushing to break the barrier. Derek grabs the edges of the barrier with his hands and pulls. He makes a huge gap in the barrier and it snaps.

 

One second Derek is standing next to his friend and the next, he is covering Stiles with his body. Derek whines pathetically. He is licking Stiles’ cheek. It looks like he is asking him to open his eyes.

 

I feel some try to stab me with a sharp object. It goes through my body like he is stabbing the air. I turn around and hit him with one of my wings. The demon lands on his back. The demon stays on the ground. He looks at Derek and yells. “Impossible! How can a mere werewolf break my spell?”

 

“Easy, I weakened the barrier when I enter it. I did a lot of a damage to it.” I answer his question.

 

“Even so, he shouldn’t have been able to do it.” He says stubbornly.

 

“Don’t underestimate what were-creatures would do to reach their mates.” I say and I’m enjoying my time playing with him, but I don’t have time.

“You are lucky. I don’t have time to play with you. It will be over soon.” I spread my wings

 

_Formed from pitch-black darkness,_

_To fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs!_

_Descend, now and drag them to the deepest end of hell._

 

_Claws of Thanatos_ (P.S Thanatos is the Greek god of death.)

 

A huge black hand comes from the ground. The hand goes into the chest of the little boy body and it drags out the demon out of his body. The demon is struggling to escape, but the black hand is wrapped around the him so as to not let him escape. The demon has a skeleton human body with a skeleton goat head. It has bat wings and his limbs are long. I send thanks to my brother Thanatos for his help.

 

“How did you cast this spell? Only a g-” I silent him from finishing his sentence with my magic. I don’t want the world to know that I’m a real goddess. I smirk at him and he looks scared for the first time. He is shaking and I whisper in his head, so no one care hears us. “ _I’m a goddess. I was the nameless goddess. I am Lila, the goddess of shadows. Sadly, you won’t have to remember it because you are going to die_.”

  

The demon begs me to spare him, but I laugh at him. “Didn’t he beg you to stop? Didn’t you laugh at his pain? I can’t let you live after what you did to him.” I scream in his head. I wrap my wings around the demon and I grab the head of the demon with my beak. I pull until I snap the head off the body.

 

I let go of his body and head and I set them on fire. I look at the burning demon and I feel regret for not making him suffer. I turn around and find Derek is still out of the control. He is growling at me. He is threatening me to keep me from coming close to Stiles, my Stiles.

 

“Out of the way, dog or I will burn you alive. We don’t have much time.” I say in a serious voice. I don’t care if he is Stiles’ mate. I will kill him if it means that I can save Stiles.

 

All the hair on Derek is standing up and he gives me a deeper growl. He won’t back down.

 

“As you wish.” I open my beak and stretch my wings to attack him. I hear Lydia and Ed are begging me to not hurt him, but I don’t care. All that I care about is Stiles.

 

I’m just about to attack him with my fire when I hear a howl from far away. I turn and see a great white wolf is standing over the hill. The wolf has pure white fur and it has a godly halo surrounding it. The wolf is Lupa the wolf goddess. Derek shakes his head left and right. It looks like he is trying to clear his head. I look into his eyes. There is madness in his eyes and he growls at me. It doesn’t look like he has a control over his wolf yet.

 

“ _It has been more than two thousand years since we met, Lupa, but I do not have time for you. I need to save my mage_.” I tell her telepathically.

 

“ _It has been long, old friend, but I will not let you hurt one of my children, Lila._ ” Lupa says and she looks ready to attack. We stare at each other’s eyes.

 

We see Derek is flying away from Stiles. I look confused with what is happening and Lupa doesn’t look amused with what is happening. Derek tries to stand up and there is a force that is keeping him glued to the ground. “Calm down, Derek.” We hear Merlin voice say.

 

Merlin is running with Leo behind him. His hand is stretched out and he is looking at Derek. Derek growls and tries to attack Merlin, but he can’t move from his place. Merlin gets closer and he kneels down in front of Derek. Merlin puts his hand over Derek’s forehead. Derek is starting to growl less until he stops. He is also changing back into a human.

 

“What did you do, mage?” Lupa asks Merlin.

 

Merlin bows to Lupa and says,“ I put his wolf into sleep. Derek will be fine and his wolf will wake up after a couple of hours. I promise, your majesty” (Note: what is the best word to address a goddess?)

 

Lupa doesn't chastise him. She bows back and says, “Thank you for not hurting my child.” She finishes her sentence and she vanishes into thin air.

 

I fly to Stiles and I land next to him. Stiles is still alive, but his heart beat is slowing down. Merlin, Leo, and Lydia run toward us. Lydia yells at Ed. “Check on Derek, Ed.” Ed does as she says.

 

Merlin checks on Stiles. “He is poisoned and it is bad. We need to do something and we need to do it quickly.”

 

“Can we draw the poison out of his body with magic?” Lydia asks.

 

“It is possible, but you have to be delicate with drawing out the poison. I’m not good with healing magic. I could kill him.” Merlin says. He looks in control of himself, but I see the fear in his eyes.

 

“Leo, you take a healing class. Do something.” Lydia begs him.

 

“Dealing with poison is above my level. I’m less experienced than Merlin. I will definitely kill him.” Leo says in a low voice.

 

“Then what should we do? We can’t just let Stiles die.” Lydia says and she points at Stiles’ still body. Lydia looks down at Stiles and pulls out her phone.

“I will call Sebastian and the ambulance. You will try to slow down the poison until they arrive.” Lydia says.

 

We hear Derek's groan. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. “Are you alright, man?” Ed asks his friend.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t remember much.” Derek says. He looks around and his eyes zoom in on Stiles.

 

>“Stiles.” Derek yells and he tries to stand up, but he falls on his face. Derek tries again with no success, but that doesn’t stop him. He crawls to get to Stiles. Ed shakes his head and helps him to stand up and walk him to Stiles.

 

Derek sits next to Stiles and he takes his hand. “What is wrong with him?”

 

“Don’t you remember what happened?” Ed asks.

 

“Yeah, we were in the Battle class and Matt wanted…” Derek trailed off for a second. Derek looks angry and he yells. “Where is Matt so I can rip him apart?”

 

“Forget about Matt right now. He was taken care off. Stiles is what's important right now.” Ed says and he puts a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

 

Derek doesn’t say a word. He looks down at Stiles and he looks heartbroken. He doesn’t look like the crazy feral werewolf that he was two minutes ago.

 

“I called Sebastian and the clinic to send an ambulance. They will get here as soon as they can. How Stiles is doing, Merlin?” Lydia says and she closes her phone.

 

Merlin closes his eyes. “We can’t slow down the poison. It is a demonic poison, so the poison is fused with demonic magic. The only one who can’t slow it down or remove it is a white necromancer. Angela is the only white necromancer in our city, but she is out of town. We can’t reach her right now.”

 

“Please, Merlin, Do something. We can’t just give up.” Derek begs in a broken voice.

 

“I don’t want to, Derek, but there is nothing that we can do to save him.” Merlin says with a voice that holds no hope whatsoever. He looks older than he usually does.

 

Lydia falls to her hair kneels and grabs the locks of her hair. She whispers and her tears are falling down her cheeks. “Nononono.”

 

“What is wrong, Lydia?” Leo asks.

 

“I feel the pull of death. I’m about to scream and the ambulance isn’t close even to help him. I don’t want to scream.” Lydia says and she looks in so much pain. She closes her eyes and tries to push the scream away.

 

“No” Derek whispers. He grabs Stiles and he brings him closer to his chest. Derek doesn’t hold his tears. He cries out. Leo is crying as well and buries his face in his boyfriend's chest. Ed wraps his arms around Leo and pulls him closer to him like he is afraid of losing his mate. Merlin stands up and he looks at his grandson with a sad look.

 

I can hear Stiles’ heart beats are slowing even more down. His heart won’t beat for long and I have had enough with their sobbing sounds.

 

“Derek, Lay him on the ground and open his mouth. You have to step back as well.” I say to the young werewolf.

 

Derek shakes his head and doesn’t let go of Stiles. I yell at him.“ I can save him, so do as I say because we don’t have much time.”

 

He looks at me. His eyes are red and puff from the crying. He puts Stiles down gently and he gets back with the help of Merlin.

 

“Everyone step back. I need space.” I tell all of them.

 

I stand over Stiles and close my eyes. I change my size to the smaller version. I focus on my magic and I know that my whole body is glowing. I gather all my magic energy into my eyes. I get my face closer to Stiles. I drop my three of my tears into Stiles’ mouth. The glow that was surrounding me disappears with my tears and it is surrounding Stiles’ whole body.

 

I move away from him and fall on the ground. I’m breathing heavily and I feel drained. I look back at Stiles and the halo that was surrounding him is fading slowly until it fades completely. Nothing happens for a second and then Stiles starts to cough up a black thick liquid out of his mouth

 

Derek tries to get closer to Stiles, but Merlin stops him. “Be careful. It is the poison. We have to be careful. I will get it off his body.” Merlin waves his hand and the black liquid is floating in the air. Merlin keeps gathering the poison, until Stiles stops coughing. Merlin gathers all the poison and opens a deep hole in the ground and dumps the poison deep in the earth. “It won’t hurt anyone anymore.” Merlin says. Merlin turns and goes to check on Stiles.

 

Lydia stands up, but her whole body is shaking. She is taking a deep breath.“ He is out of danger. I don’t feel the urge to scream anymore.” Lydia says and she directs her words to Derek who sags with relief. “Thank the gods.” Derek says and I don’t say a word that the gods might have something to do with the attack.

 

“What did you do, Lila?” Derek asks me.

 

“She used phoenix’s tears to heal Stiles. It is said that the tears of a phoenix can heal any illness or injury. There is nothing that these tears can’t heal, but I didn’t think they had the power to save someone from a demonic poison. It is amazing. I would love to take a sample for testing.” Merlin says in awe.

 

“Why didn’t you do it earlier, Lila? You had to take us on this roller coaster ride of emotions. You could have saved us a lot of pain.” Ed says.

 

“It doesn’t matter, Ed. It is fine as long as Stiles is out of danger.” Leo says.

 

“No, it does matter. Stiles is her mage. She shouldn’t have waited for the last second to save him. It might have been too late then. She didn’t do anything until Lydia said that she feels the pull of death.” Ed says.

 

“You know nothing, little dragon. It is dangerous to deal with a demonic magic if you don’t have a way to protect yourself. I used my tears to heal Stiles. I’m a creature of fire. It takes all of my energy and magic to produce water from my body. That is why my tears are valuable. I also had to be careful because if the demonic energy got into my body, I would turn into a demon. Don’t speak when you don’t understand the risks.” I say in a dark, but weary voice. I’m still lying on the ground from the exhaustion.

 

Ed looks ashamed of himself. Leo comes closer to him and wraps his arm around Ed’s waist. “I’m sorry, Lila. He didn’t mean it. All of our emotions are high from what happened. I apologize again for my mate.” Leo says and bows to me.

 

“I’m sorry, Lila.” Ed says and bows as well. I don’t say a word. I’m a little bit offended that he thought I didn’t care. I try to calm myself down.

 

“Thank you.” I hear a whisper. I turn and look at Derek. He is holding Stiles closer to his chest. He looks beyond relieved and he has tears in his eyes. “Thank you for saving him. I don’t know what would I have done if he died. I’m in your debt forever.”

 

“Derek.” Leo says in a low voice.

 

“He is my mage, Derek. I’m more than willing to die for him.” I say to Derek.

 

“It doesn’t matter what you are to him. He is everything in my life. He is my mate and I was powerless to save him. I can’t thank you enough. I would rather die than be without him.” Derek says and he rubs his cheek against Stiles’.

 

Merlin puts his hand on Derek’s shoulder and says, “When he wakes up, tell him about him being your mate.”

 

“Merlin, I…” Derek doesn’t know what to say.

 

“You don’t have to tell me anything. Your grandfather, George, told me everything. I approve of you, Derek, but you have to be honest with him.” Merlin says gently.

 

Derek nods his head and look down at Stiles. We hear quick footsteps and Sebastian barges in. He looks around for a second and runs toward us. Sebastian looks little bit pale and scared. “Let me see what is wrong with him.” Sebastian says as he kneels down in front Derek and Stiles.

 

“He is fine, Sebastian. We got the poison out.” Merlin assures him.

 

Sebastian looks at Merlin and he doesn’t back down. “With all due respect, sir. I don’t care what you say to me unless I check for myself. You are not a healer. Now, please untangle yourself from him, master Derek. I want to check on my master right now.” Sebastian says in a firm and final voice.

 

Derek does as he is told and Sebastian checks over Stiles. He cast a couple of spells. “What is he doing?” Ed whispers to Leo.

 

“He casts a spell to check on if there is anything left of the poison inside of Stiles. Now he is casting a spell to heal the damage that the poison caused and his arm. Sebastian is amazing. His spells are a form of art.” Leo says in awe. Ed rolls his eyes at his mate.

 

The ambulance arrived and Sebastian is still working on Stiles. Sebastian wipes the sweat from his forehead. He gives orders to EMS crew “ He is out of the danger, but be careful with him. He had a bad case of demonic poisoning. Call Angela the white necromancer just to be on safe side. Tell her the patient is a Morlonde and please take Mr. Hale with you.” Sebastian says. The EMS crew leaves with Stiles, and Derek. Their friends follow them in their car.

 

Sebastian turns to face Merlin and bows his head. “I’m not apologizing for putting Stiles’ need first, but I know that I was out of line with you, Sir. I know that you did a lot for my family and I will accept any punishment that you see fit for me.” Sebastian says while he bowing to Merlin.

 

Merlin smiles. “Raise your head, Sebastian. You didn’t do anything wrong. You care for my family and especially Stiles. You are protective of him and I can’t punish you for that. I should have listened to you, because you were right. I’m not a healer. You can see things that I can’t because you are a healer. I should have asked you to check on Stiles. Thank you, Sebastian for putting Stiles health first.” Merlin says.

 

Sebastian doesn’t say a word. He straightens up his back and looks at Merlin. “I will go to the clinic, sir. Do you want to come with me?” Sebastian asks.

 

“Yes, please find Izzy and bring her with us.” Merlin says.

 

“As you wish, sir.” Sebastian says and turns around. He leaves Merlin and I alone. Merlin faces me and he asks me, “What are you, Lila?”

 

I chuckle at his question.“ I might tell you later. I have to go and do something.” I say and look at the sky.

 

“Where are you going?” Merlin asks me.

 

I don’t answer his question. I gather all my energy and fly away. I fly to the sky to face the gods. I want to know who sent the demon to kill Stiles. I’m more than willing to start a war. I gave them a warning, but it looks like they didn’t take my threats seriously.

 

I fly higher and I feel the shift in the air. I stop midair and look around. My surrounding is changing. Someone is pulling me to a different realm. When the shift is done, I look around and come face to face with Hecate.

 

“Why did you stop me, Hecate?” I ask her.

 

“You were going to your death, Lila. You used almost all of your magic to heal Stiles. You didn’t have enough energy to fight a god. Also, with your death, Stiles will be an easy prey to the gods. They are afraid of starting a war with your mother. They will use the excuse that you attacked them first and they had to protect themselves. We have to be smart how to approach the situation, Lila.” Hecate says in a calm voice.

 

I hate to admit it, but Hecate is right. I land on the ground and try to get control over the rage inside me. “What should we do?” I ask her.

 

“Their attack didn’t succeed, so they will try to attack again. We can catch them or get more info next time.” Hecate says.

 

“Are you crazy? I’m not putting Stiles in danger. I won’t wait for the next time someone tries to kill him to attack. I barely saved him today.” I say in an outraged voice.

 

“It is our best option, Lila. They took us by surprise, but we know that they are trying to kill him. We can’t just jump and start a war when we don’t have proof. We will stop them. We are more prepared now.” Hecate tries to reason with me.

 

“I don’t care. I will burn them to death. How dare they touch Stiles?” I yell.

 

“I understand why you are angry, but we need to be careful. Do it for Stiles. You are what's stopping them right now. With you out of the equation, they will kill him and I can’t do anything to stop them. I can’t fight Olympus all on my own. ” Hecate begs me.

 

My body is shaking with anger. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. Hecate nods at me. “We can do it. We can keep him alive until he can protect himself. They won’t dare to touch him when he has full control over his powers. Even then, we will look out for him. We just have to be patient and careful with the situation.”

 

I sigh and nod. “I will do as you say, Hecate.”

 

Hecate smiles at me and waves her hands. A magical circle appears and it shows Stiles in the hospital with his friends, parents, and grandparents in the room with him. Stiles is a awake and he is talking to his friends.

 

“I wanted to come back to the clinic, but not as a patient.” Stiles says jokingly.

 

“Please, take it seriously, sir. You almost died.” Sebastian scolds Stiles.

 

“Only you, Stiles, would get a demon as an assassin.” John says in a tired voice.

 

“How is he awake? I left him five minutes ago? He couldn’t arrive and wake up in five minutes.” I say in a shocked voice.

 

Hecate giggles. “This is my realm, Lila. I can control the flow of time here. I made the time move slower here, so we don’t have to wait long for him to wake up.”

 

“You are going to see him?” I ask her.

 

Hecate nods.“ Yes, I’m sure he, his friends, and family are confused with everything that happened. We need to clear up a few things for them.”

 

“How long has it been since you went to the mortal world?” I ask her.

 

Hecate gives me a sad look and says in a low voice, “ When my son died.” Hecate waves her hand and she is teleporting us to the hospital. We are standing behind them and the only one who is facing us is Stiles. Stiles looks startled and his eyes get wide.

 

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asks and everyone turns to look at who he is talking to. Merlin and Claudia bows immediately when they see Hecate. “Great Mother, what an honor to be in your presences once again.”

 

“It has been long since we saw each other. Hasn’t it, Merlin?” Hecate asks with a smile on her face.

 

“Yes, my goddess. It has.” Merlin says and he looks back. The only two who bowed are Merlin and Claudia and the rest are looking confused about what is going on here. “ You are in the presence of the goddess Hecate. Show her respect.” Merlin says in a firm voice and everyone bows immediately.

 

“Forgive them, my goddess, but they didn’t know who you are.” Merlin apologizes.

 

“It is alright. We have not met before. Claudia, how are you, my child?”

 

“My grateful for your blessing, my goddess. My son has survived an attempt on his life. I can’t be more grateful for that.” Claudia says.

 

“Please, raise your head everyone. I’m here to talk to all of you about the attack, but first, how are you, Stiles?” Hecate says.

 

“I’m fine. I don’t feel any pain. I want to ask a question if I’m allowed.” Stiles says in a hesitant tone.

 

“Ask, my child.” Hecate replies.

 

“Why is my familiar, Lila with you?”

 

Hecate smiles at Stiles and looks at me. “I can answer this question, but are you sure that you want me to do it in front of everyone?” Hecate asks him.

 

Stiles looks at his family and friends. Stiles looks back at Hecate and nods his head. “Yes, I trust everyone in this room.” Stiles says in a sure voice.

 

Hecate looks at me and we have a silent conversation. I sigh and nod at her. “Don’t speak a word about what I’m going to do.” I say and I start to change my shape into my human form. My black hair hits the floor and I hear multiple gaps. I open my eyes and everyone looks shocked at me.

 

>“What are you? Are you my Lila?” Stiles asks in a low voice like he is afraid to ask his questions.

 

“I’m a goddess. My name is Lila goddess of shadows.” I say simply. Stiles opens his mouth and closes it a couple of times.

 

“Why is my familiar a goddess?” Stiles finally asks.

 

“We were fated to be connected with each other. The fate came in my dream and showed me your face. It told me that you are what my destiny is. I was born and I refused to be named. I waited from the beginning of time for you, Stiles. I don’t know what is our fate, but we were meant to be together. I’m the same Lila, who you met three months ago. I’m still the same.” I tell him in a gentle voice.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles asks me.

 

“I was planning to tell you after a couple of months when everything settles down. It is a lot for someone to take in.”

 

Stiles nods. “I believe you and I feel bad for making stay as a bird for all these past months.”

 

I shake my head at him. “Don’t be. I feel comfortable when I am in my phoenix form. I barely transform into this form. I think it something has to do with me being your familiar.”

 

“That explain why you could talk to us. A normal familiar won’t be able to talk to anyone except his or her mage.” Lydia says.

 

“Yes, but don’t except me to do it from now on. I’m still Stiles’ familiar. I won’t talk to anyone expect Stiles and I don't want you to treat me any differently.” I tell and direct my words to everyone in the room.

 

“As you wish, Lila. My goddess, you said that you came here to talk about the attack. Do you know who sent a demon to attack, Stiles?” Merlin asks Hecate.

 

“Excuse me, I want to know how a demon who as strong as he could walk free and the watchers don’t notice him? Demons didn’t bother to possess supernatural beings because it takes a lot out of them to do it. He must be a strong and old demon.” Lydia says.

“What you said is correct and it is the reason why the watchers didn’t do a thing. We never had a case where a demon possessed a student before. It takes a lot of energy for them and some of them can’t do it. Demons who can possess supernaturals are old and they don’t care about us. I will update the protection spell when I get back to the school.” Merlin says.

 

“Is Matt alright?” Stiles asks.

 

Sebastian shakes his head. “He is dead. The demon destroyed his soul and took over his body”

 

“Is he dead because of me?” Stiles asks and he is shaking.

 

“No, the demon has been living in that body for over a year. You had nothing do with his death.” I answer him. Stiles arrived to this world a couple months ago, so he can’t be the reason for the demon to possess the boy. Stiles takes a deep breath and smiles at me as a thanks.

 

“Then why did he possess Matt if it wasn’t to kill Stiles?” Ed asks.

 

“You can’t tell when it comes to a demon as old as he. He might have been bored and he wanted to have fun.” John says.

 

“He killed someone just because he is bored.” Leo says with a horror in his voice.

 

“He is a demon. They are evil beings.” John says.

 

“Let’s get back to the main topic. Who sent a demon to kill Stiles and why?” Izzy says. Claudia and Derek stand on each side of Stiles. Claudia takes Stiles’ hand and squeezes it.

 

“We have a theory, but we don’t have proof.” Hecate says and she looks at me.

 

“How can we be sure that they are the ones who did it?” Derek asks.

 

“We are sure of it.” I say.

 

We don’t say a word and Stiles is losing his patience with us.“ Well, who was it?” He asks us.

 

Hecate and I look at each other. I nod at her to speak. Hecate turns to face Stiles and says in a clear voice. “The gods want you dead.”

 

Nobody makes a sound. Everyone is surprised and I can’t blame them. No one would think that the gods themselves would send a demon to kill a human. It is unthinkable.

 

“Are you joking?” Stiles asks.

 

“No, I’m one hundred percent serious.” Hecate answers his question.

 

“But why? I didn’t do anything. Why would they want me dead? Is it because I’m…” Stiles trailed off. He looks at his friends in the room and look down at his hands. He wants to know if the gods want him dead because he is from a different world.

 

“No, Stiles. It is not the reason.” I assure him. He doesn’t look away from his hands.

 

“What’s wrong Stiles?” Leo asks him.

 

Stiles doesn’t answers. Derek puts his finger under Stiles’ jaw and he tilts Stiles head until they are looking into each other’s eyes. “You don’t have to tell us, but we are your friends. We want to know what’s wrong. We won’t judge you, Stiles.” Derek says in a gentle voice.

 

Stiles looks at his parents and they nod at him in encouragement. He takes a deep breath. “I’m not from this world.”

 

“What do you mean?” Ed asks and he looks confused.

 

“I wasn’t born in this world. I was born in a parallel world, and mom brought me to this world.” Stiles says and he closes his eyes and leans on his pillows.

 

“But why did you agree to come to this world? You had to leave everything behind.” Leo says and Ed nods in agreement. Stiles doesn’t answer Leo’s questions. Lydia is calculating and putting everything together.

 

“You didn’t have anything to make you stay in that world. Did you?” Lydia says in a sad voice. Stiles looks away from them and he keeps on being quiet.

 

“The people who raised you were your real parents.” Derek adds to the conversation. Stiles closes his eyes to hide his pain and nods at Derek’s statement.

 

“Oh, Stiles.” Leo says with so much pain in his voice.

 

“I lost my mom when I was nine. I lived with my dad until a pack of Alphas came to the town to take me with them. I didn’t know about the supernatural. They kept themselves hidden in my world. I didn’t even know that I had magic in me. The Alpha pack killed my dad and they were about to take me away, but mom came to save me.” Stiles says and he squeezes one of Claudia’s hands.

 

“So, you are not a Morlonde? Aunt Claudia and uncle John aren’t your parents.” Ed asks.

 

Stiles shakes his head. “I am a Morlonde. Claudia, and John are my parents in that world as well. It just I was born in that world and they were meant to die for me to get here or that is what Hecate said to me.”

 

“That’s right. You were meant to be in this world. I kept the knowledge of you not being in this world from the gods.” Hecate says.

 

“I’m sorry for keeping this information from you guys. Your parents and the first council do know about my situation. I understand if you guys are mad at me.” Stiles says and rubs his hands together in a nervous manner.

 

“We don’t care that you are from a different world, Stiles.” Leo says with a smile.

 

“You should know us better than that, Stiles.” Ed says with a shrug.

 

“I’m happy that you came to this world. You helped me put Heather in her place.” Lydia says in a bored tone and she runs her fingers through her hair.

 

Stiles looks at his friends and his eyes land on Derek lastly.“ You are the same Stiles. These information doesn’t change anything about us.” Derek assures him.

 

“Please, keep this information from the public.” Claudia says to the four teenagers.

 

“What I don’t understand is why the gods would use a demon to kill Stiles. It doesn’t make sense.” Lydia says.

 

“Yeah, why would they go the extra mile and do it under the radar?” John asks.

 

“They did it because they don’t want to cause another holy war.” I say.

 

“What do you mean?” Izzy asks me.

 

“I think I am the best to answer your question. I was asked to attend a meeting with the Twelve Olympians because Stiles is a descendant of mine. They are afraid of him and wanted to get rid of him. I tried to stop them, but they didn’t change their mind. Lila came and threatened them with starting a holy war between them and Titans if you were hurt. The gods backed off, but we think they are the ones behind the attack. They want to get rid of you without taking the responsibility.”

 

“They already won one war against the Titans. Why would they not fight them again?” Merlin asks.

 

“Hades and I refused to help them with the war if something happened to Stiles. Also, Lila’s mother Nyx goddess of the night didn’t fight in the first war and she also didn’t allow her kids to fight. Olympus won’t win a war if I, Hades, Nyx and her kids fought in a war with the Titans.” Hecate says.

 

“But why? What did I do to make them want me dead?” Stiles asks and he desperately wants to understand.

 

“You have to understand that you are different than the rest of humanity.” Hecate says.

 

“Different how? Am I not human?” Stiles ask slowly.

 

“No, you are human, but you are…” Hecate trailed off. She doesn’t know how to explain it in the right words.

 

I take over and say,“ They are afraid of you, Stiles. You might be a human, but you have the power that rival to the gods. Your spark is different than the rest of the world, and you are an immortal.”

 

“Grandpa Merlin has the same spark as me and he is an immortal, but you don’t see them coming after him. There is something that you are not saying. I deserve to know why they are after me.” Stiles says firmly and he looks at me and Hecate. I know this look and he won’t back down until he knows the whole truth.

 

“You know that there are six elements, fire, water, earth, air, light, and darkness. What you don’t know is that there is a seventh element.” Hecate says.

 

“I have never heard of such a thing, Merlin?” Lydia says.

 

“Me either. I know nothing about the seventh element.” Merlin answers and he looks worried.

 

“That is to be expected since only gods can use it. The thing is, not all gods can use the element. Gaia has to bless you with the element for you to be able to use it. Only eight gods can use it.” Hecate says.

 

“What is so special about the holy element?” Claudia asks.

 

“The holy element encompasses the six elements, but only in their purest forms. They are deadly for all living things, even the gods themselves.” I answer the question.

 

Nobody says a word for a couple of seconds. “Are you saying that Stiles can use the seventh element?” Derek asks.

 

“Yes.” I answer simply.

 

“But I didn’t use it. How did they know I have it?” Stiles asks.

 

Hecate summons the Flames of Memories and it shows Stiles when he summons the black lighting. “You have already used it, Stiles.” Hecate says.

 

“That does explain a lot. I wanted to know why the lighting was black. I thought that he fused the lightning with darkness, but I was wrong.” Merlin says.

 

“You can know when someone is using the holy element. The colors or the forms of the element change. The forms are: black fire, dark purple darkness, black water, gold light, black earth, and black air ” I say.

 

Stiles doesn’t say a word. He looks at the vision of himself summoning the black lightning and he looks afraid.

 

“Just because he can use the holy element, it doesn’t mean he will use it against them.” Leo says.

 

Hecate closes her eyes. “The gods don’t know about this, but the sisters of fates came to me after we met. Do you remember our meeting, Stiles?” Hecate says and she looks at Stiles.

 

Stiles nods and Hecate continues to speak. “They showed me a possibility of the future and I think you need to know about it.” The picture inside the circle of flames of memorizes is changing to show Stiles. He has black eyes and he is smiling a cold smile. There is blood on his hands. He is standing over the corpses of the gods.

 

A couple of people gaped when they saw dark Stiles. Stiles is shaking and his hands are curled around the comforter. He doesn’t look away from the flames of memories. There are tears in his eyes and he moves his hand to grip his hair. “I’m a monster.” Stiles whispers.

 

“No you aren’t, honey.” Claudia says and she tries to touch her son, but he pushes her away.

 

“You can’t lie to me, mom. This is my future. I will turn into a monster.” Stiles yells and he is crying. Everyone is telling him that he isn’t a monster, but Stiles doesn’t believe any of them. He shakes his head.

 

Sebastian walks to Stiles and he slaps him across the face. Stiles cups his cheek and looks at Sebastian with a surprised face. “Stop acting like you have already turned into a monster. A real monster won’t care for the people that he is going to kill. You are crying for something that you have not done yet. As Lady Hecate said, it is only a possibility. You are not a monster.” Sebastian says in a firm voice.

 

Stiles looks at his hands and Sebastian sighs. Sebastian takes one of Stiles’ hands. “I have seen you how you fought for the life of kids when Black Annis attacked them. You fought harder and didn’t give up when I did with that little girl. You are a kind and good person. Please, believe more in yourself.” Sebastian says gently.

 

Hecate smiles and she walks toward Stiles. She cups the cheek that Sebastian slapped. “He said the truth, my child. You are what you make yourself to be. This is just one possibility and it was reduced because you came to this world. It would have been a reality if you stayed with the Alpha pack. It is still possible for you to turn like that, but all humanity has a crossroad; they have a choice to be good or bad.”

 

“I believe in you, Stiles. You got a blessing from five different goddesses. The fate blessed you with a destiny that can change the world, you have Lila as your familiar, you have my blessing for magic, Gaia blessed you with the holy element, and you have Lupa’s blessing as well.” Hecate smirks at the last blessing.

 

Stiles blinks and frowns at her words.. “What does the wolf roman goddess have anything to do with me?”

 

Hecate and I laugh at his question. “I think Derek can explain this one for you. Everyone, can we give them some privacy.” Hecate says. Everyone nods at her words and they leave the room. Stiles is looking questioningly at Derek, who is blushing and he looks anywhere but at Stiles.

 

I snicker at them and say to Hecate, “You are evil, Hecate.” Hecate smirks and winks at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I FINISHED THE CHAPTER BEFORE THE DEADLINE. Yesterday was my sister's wedding and it was beautiful. She was engaged for more than two years. Can't believe that she is married @_@....... Anyway, the new chapter is ready and many thanks to my Beta. ENJOY!!!
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D


	20. chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I'm really sorry for not getting the new chapter ready last week. I couldn't finish it earlier because of the finals and my Beta was busy as well. The next chapter is almost ready and it will be on time. I can't apologize enough for the delay. 
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D

I look at Derek and he looks nervous. I don’t understand. What is wrong with him? Why is he nervous? Derek doesn’t meet my eyes. He looks anywhere but at me. I’m getting worried. Is it bad? Hecate didn’t look too worried. She made it seem to be a good thing to have Lupa’s blessing.

“What’s wrong Derek? Why are you nervous?” I ask him with a frown on my face.

 

Derek looks more nervous than before, which I didn’t believe was possible. His whole face turns red and he is sweating bullets. He rubs his palms together. I raise my eyebrows at his reaction. Derek has confidence, and is so sure of himself. Derek is a leader and he is calm all the time. It is the first time that I’ve see him like this.

Granted, I have known him only a couple of months, but I thought I had a good read on him. I tilt my head to the side and look at him more. No, I don’t believe that I was wrong about him. The subject might be too sensitive, and he is worried about my reaction.

 

I notice something different about him. Derek looks taller, and with more muscles than I remember. He looks older with a hint of stubble. I blink my eyes in disbelief. “You look different. Did you get taller and more muscular than before?”

Derek blushes and says, “Yeah, I kind of did.”

 

“How? It isn’t normal” I ask him. It isn’t possible, but I can’t deny what I see.

 

“When the demon attacked you.” Derek says with a growl in his voice. He stops to calm himself down. “ I lost control of my wolf and it looks like my wolf changed my body to make me stronger than before.” His eyes turn red. Even his eyes look different, darker than before.

I feel a bit uncomfortable because I’m the cause of this change. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize, Stiles. I like the change. I’m stronger than I was. I’m 6.4ft tall and I’m taller than Ed right now and it drives him crazy.” Derek grins at me.

 

I give him a small smile. “You look even more handsome than before. You look good in stubble. I like it.” I say and I feel the blush on my face.

 

Derek scratches his stubble. He has a hint of blush on his face. “Thanks.” Derek says in a low voice.

 

There is a silence in the room. Neither of us knows how to move on from here. I try to think of a way to break this awkward silence, and I remember about Lupa’s blessing. “Derek, you didn’t tell me, what is Lupa’s blessing?” I ask him.

Derek looks nervous all over again. I sigh and I try to encourage him by saying to him in a gentle voice. “Don’t worry, Derek. I won’t overreact. I promise. Just tell me what’s wrong?” I smile at him to reassure him.

 

Derek takes a deep breath and he takes the seat next to me. He looks at me and I see fear in his eyes. I don’t want to see it in Derek’s eyes ever again. I take his hand and he looks startled by my touch. I smile a little at him. “Don’t you trust me, Derek?” I ask him, and I sound a little hesitant. Doesn’t he trust me? I ask myself.

“I do. I do trust you, Stiles.” Derek answers immediately and without any doubt in his voice.

 

“Then you have nothing to fear. Tell me what you have to say, and believe in me.” I tell him and pat the back of his hand.

Derek looks me in the eyes and he looks a little bit lost. He looks down at our hands and then back up into my eyes. I try to assure him and not show any fear or doubt on my part. It looks like he made his decision, because he doesn’t look nervous or as hesitant as he was a couple of minutes ago.

“Okay, I want to tell you something before I tell you about Lupa’s blessing. Is it okay with you?” Derek says in a formal tone. I can’t help myself, but giggle at him. Derek looks shocked and taken aback at my reaction.

“Stiles, what did I say to make you laugh at me? I’m serious right now.” Derek sounds little bit hurt and angry at me.

“I’m sorry, Derek, but you were acted like I’m a judge or a king. I know it is a serious matter, but we are still friends. You don’t have to talk to me like I’m a stranger.” I say with a little smile.

“Ah, I didn’t notice my tone, I’m sorry.” Derek says and he is blushing again.

 

“Don’t be. I want you to be yourself around me.” I tell him.

 

“I am myself when I’m around you, Stiles. It is just the topic is a little bit sensitive and I don’t know how to explain it. I’m afraid that I will scare you away.” Derek says in a worried voice.

“Well, we won’t know until you tell me. I can’t promise you that I won’t freak out, but what I can promise you is that I will listen to you until you are done with your expiation, and that I would be still your friend.” I tell him and give him my pinky finger. Derek looks at my finger and raise both of his eyebrows at me. “Hey, Nat told me that you told him a pinky finger swear is like a blood oath. Now, you can’t make Nat a liar.” I tell him. Derek looks shocked for a second, but he starts to laugh.

Derek nods his head and he links his pinky finger with mine. I can feel the heat from Derek’s finger. I look at Derek and he is giving me a real smile. I blush and look away. Derek laughs harder. “I made you blush again.” Derek teases me.

 

I pull my finger away from his and I blush harder. Damn it, why can’t I control myself around him? “My blushing isn’t important. Tell me about Lupa’s blessing.” I say to change the subject.

Derek’s smile dims a little. “ Yeah, you see, every family in the council is connected to a Greek god or goddess in some shape or form. Hecate is your ancestor. Hecate blessed her children with the gift of magic. Some of the greatest mages in history came from Morlonde’s bloodline. The Martins are connected to the god of death Hades. Hades is Lorraine Martin’s father. Lorraine was his favorite to point that he made the queen of the undead. He also blessed her with the powers of the Banshee. Lorraine is the first Banshee to walk the earth. Are you still with me?” Derek asks me.

I nod to answer his question. Derek takes it as a cue to continue. “The Sylvari are the children of the mother Earth, Gaia. Or to be more accurate, Titania is the daughter of Gaia. Titania walked around the earth for years and she didn’t connect with other creatures. She begged her mother Gaia to give her kin and Gaia listened to her request. Gaia took a field of flowers and turned every flower into elves, fairies, and Imps. Gaia made Titania a queen among the people she created for her.”

“Astors are the children of the god of fire Hephaestus. Do you know about him?” Derek asks me.

 

I nod. “Yes, he is also the god of metalworking, and blacksmiths and he is married to Aphrodite, but she is cheating on him with his brother Ares, the god of war.” I say.

“Yeah, Hephaestus tried to make Aphrodite jealous by having an affair with a mortal woman. Aphrodite didn’t care and the mortal got pregnant. She gave birth to Balerion Astor. Master Balerion didn’t have the power of were-dragon at the time. He prayed to his father to bless him with a gift. Balerion is loved by his father because he didn’t think that he would be a father. Aphrodite didn’t care about him and refused to have his child. Hephaestus blessed his son with fire breath and the power of dragons. Over the years, Balerion turned humans into were-dragons.”

“The Argents are a little bit different. All the council members are children of gods, but Argents are human one hundred percent. Sophie’s grandmother, Mary was taken in by the goddess Artemis. She is the goddess of virginity and hunt. Artemis takes in girls who are brave and don’t want to fall in love with men. The goddess turns them into immortal until they choose to leave. Sophie’s grandmother was trained by Artemis herself and she became a fine huntress. She left Artemis‘ side to protect the weak from the monsters and she longed for a child of her own. Artemis respected her decision and blessed Mary’s bloodline with the gift of hunting.”

Derek stops talking for a couple of seconds. I give him time to organize his thoughts. He closes his eyes and says, “Lupa is the wolf Goddess. She fell in love with a human and turned into her human form to be with him. They lived together for years until death took him. She gave birth to two kids. She was so heartbroken by the loss of her love that she refused to turn into her human form ever again and she didn’t find love again. The Hale bloodline came from one of two kids that she gave birth to. The second bloodline didn’t survive the war of hegemony. They were killed by mortals who made sure none of them survived. Some of the old werewolf families were given the same abilities as us from Lupa, but they can’t shift into a wolf like we do.”

“You said that the council is connected to Greek gods, but Lupa is a Roman goddess. Can I see your wolf form?” I beg him like a child.

 

Derek chuckles and he nods. “Stiles, the Roman and Greek gods are the same. They just have different names given to them and they have different popularity. Greeks loved Poseidon, while Romans named him Neptune and they hated him. Romans didn’t like Neptune because they didn’t like or were bad at sailing. Lupa was a Greek goddess too, but she didn’t interact with humans, so that is why they didn’t know about her. I don’t mind showing you my wolf form when you leave the hospital.”

We stay quiet for a while. I look at Derek and he is looking at his hands. I sigh. “You can’t avoid the inevitable, Derek. If you don’t want to tell me what Lupa’s bless is, that’s fine, but I will find out on my own.” I tell him in a matter of fact tone.

Derek looks like he is in pain and he nods.“ I don’t doubt it that you will find a way to find information about it. As I said, Lupa has loved a man. He was the perfect human to her. He was her mate. Lupa blessed werewolves with finding the perfect one. She wanted her children to feel the same love that she felt for her mate. Usually a mate is chosen by the sisters of the fate themselves. They do that for everyone in the world, but werewolves are exceptions. Lupa has to see the mate of any of her children herself and approve them as fit mates for her children.”

“She seems like an overbearing mother if you ask me.” I say jokingly, but my heartbeats are rising. We can hear the beeps getting faster from the monitor.

 

Derek laughs. “No, she just wants to see if they are good for us. If they will change us and make us the better version of ourselves. When werewolves meet their mates, their whole world shifts. His or her mate will be their whole world. Lupa wants us to be with good people and feel the same love that she felt.” Derek finishes his sentence and stay quiet once again.

“So, let me get this straight. Lupa has given her blessing for me to be mated to a werewolf.” I say slowly.

“Yes.” Derek answers simply.

 

“And how do we know who my mate is?” I ask him. I don’t want to have to deal with a werewolf I don’t know. Why is a werewolf my mate? I rub my forehead.

“We already know who is your mate is.” Derek says and he sounds more nervous than ever.

 

My head snaps and my eyes widen as I stare at him. “You know? Who is it? Is he a good wolf? Please, tell me he is a male. I can’t be with a female. I’m gay, Derek, with a capital G. I can’t have sex with a fem-“

Derek cuts me off and he says in a hurry. “Your mate is a male. I’m your mate.” Derek covers his mouth with his hands and his eyes get wide.

 

I stop talking and just look at him. My brain freezes and my jaw hits the floor. The heart monitor is going crazy. Derek looks at the heart monitor and he looks heart broken. “I’m sorry if I’m not the one who you were wishing for.”

I snap out of the haze. “Hold up. Wait a second, Derek. It isn’t like that. It is the opposite. I…” I trailed off and blush at my words and Derek looks at me. His sad look turns into a hopeful look.

 

“What do you mean, Stiles?” Derek asks and it looks like he is trying not to get his hopes up.

 

“I..I mea.. Wha.. What I mean to sa..” I stutter and I stop talking. I look down to avoid his eyes, but I can feel his eyes on me and I blush harder.

 

“Yes?” Derek asks me.

 

“Give me a minute to gather my thoughts. I don’t want to say the wrong thing, and please don’t look at me like that.” I beg him. Derek nods at me, but he doesn’t look away from me. I don’t say a word. I try to ignore him to gather my thoughts.

 

I sigh and look him in the eyes so I can show him my honesty. “Look, Derek, I have had a crush on you ever since we met, but I didn’t say a word. I really want to be with you, but…”

“But I’m a werewolf.” Derek looks sad when he says it.

“It was a problem at the beginning. I didn’t know if I could be with a werewolf. We became friends and now I know you better. I like you even more than before and I don’t care that you are a werewolf. Don’t get me wrong. I’m still a little bit afraid of werewolves, but I don’t care that you are one.”

“So, will you give me a chance?” Derek says with so much hope in his voice.

 

“I don’t think it is a good idea.” I close my eyes so I won’t see the disappointment in his eyes.

“Why?”

 

I open my eyes and look at Derek. He looks like a mess and I feel like I destroyed something inside him. I caused Derek all of this pain.

 

“Someone is after my life, Derek and not just anybody. The gods themselves want me dead. I don’t want to put you in any more danger than you are already in.” I try to reason with him.

“I don’t care and I won’t allow them to touch you.”

 

“Derek, they are gods.”

 

“And I don’t fucking care. They won’t touch you. I will kill them before they have a chance to touch you.” Derek says with anger in his voice.

“I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. You can go and fall in love with someone who deserves you.” I beg him. I don’t want people to die for me. I can’t have their bloods on my hands.

“Stiles, You don’t understand. I can’t love someone else. You are it for me.”

 

I shake my head. “No, we are young and you will find a new love.” I say stubbornly.

 

“I don’t need you to protect me. I need you to be with me.” Derek begs me.

 

I shake my head and I don’t say a word. I’m barely holding my tears from falling. Derek looks at me. “Don’t understand what a mate is to us, Stiles. You think that you are protecting me, but you have to know something, Stiles. I will never give up on you. I will never fall in love with someone else. I will wait for you forever.” Derek says with so much passion and determination in his voice. He turns around and walks out of my room.

 

I can’t hold back my tears any longer. They are falling down my cheeks and I look at the spot where Derek was standing. “But, that is the problem. I might not have forever. What would you do when I am dead?” I whisper to myself in the empty room.

 

_____________________ __________________________ __________________ ______________

 

I’m sitting in my room with Lila in my arms. I’m looking out of the window and I’m thinking about everything that happened in the past few days. It has been four days since the last time I saw Derek. He called a couple of times, but I didn’t answer. He came to my house as well, but I turned him away and didn’t meet with him.

My parents give me looks and they want me to talk with Derek, but Nana told them to leave me alone. I’m thankful for what she did for me. I sigh and I rub Lila’s back with my hand. I miss him, but it is for the best.

_“Why are you doing this to yourself?”_ Lila asks.

 

“What do you mean?” I say without looking away from the window. I know what is she talking about, but I pretend to not know.

 

“ _Why are you hurting yourself and Derek? You want him and he wants you. I don’t see the problem.”_ Lila says in a concerned voice.

 

I feel the pain in my heart at the mention of Derek’s name. I sigh and look down at Lila. “It is for the best, Lila.” I whisper sadly.

“ _How? Both of you are miserable._ ” Lila says in disbelief.

“I can’t lose him, Lila. I can’t let myself fall in love. I can’t keep loving people and losing them all over again. The gods are after me, Lila. What would he do if I die? I saw how heartbroken my dad was over my mom. I can’t put him through it.” I say in a hollow voice.

 

“ _They won’t touch you. I will protect you.”_ Lila swears to me.

 

I give her a small smile.“ I know you will, but there is still a possibility that they will succeed. I can’t take a chance with Derek. He is already in danger for being my friend.”

 

“ _Stiles, you don_ -” Lila says, but a knock on the door cuts her off.

 

Seb opens the door and he bows and says, “Sir, there is someone here to meet you.”

 

“If it is Derek, then tell him that I’m tired.” I say tiredly. I don’t want to be rude and mean to him, but I’m trying to protect the both of us.

 

“No, it isn’t Derek. We came to see you, Stiles.” I hear a voice coming behind Seb. Seb steps away from the way and George Hale and a beautiful woman. Both of them give me a smile. I stand up to greet them with Lila in my arms.

 

“Mr. Hale, it is great to see you again.” I say and give him a small smile. I don’t feel like I’m scared of him anymore. I’m a little bit nervous, but not scared. Derek and Nat helped me get over my fear.

 

“Call me Grandpa George, Stiles. Everyone does. How are you?” He says with a kind voice. I nod at him and look at the woman that came with him. She is really a beautiful woman. She has beautiful blond hair, and grey eyes.

 

She smiles at me. “Hey, Stiles. My name is Sarah Hale. I’m George’s wife. It is nice to meet you, dear.”

“It is nice to meet you as well, ma'am. I’ve heard a lot about you.” I reply politely

“Oh please, call me Nana Sarah, dear. I hope that you didn’t hear anything bad.” She says with a smiles and she cups her cheek.

 

I chuckle. “Nothing bad. I promise.”

 

“We are here to check on you and we want to talk with you about our grandson.” George says and both of them take a seat.

 

I sit down and frown at them. “I don’t want to be rude, but what is going on between me and Derek is between us. I don’t want anyone to get involved.”

 

“To be honest, we came here to talk about Peter, but I would like to talk with you about Derek as well.” George says honestly.

 

I totally forgot about what happened with Peter. I have so many things in my mind that he isn’t important to me. I raise one of my eyebrows at him. “Do you expect to apologize to him?” I ask.

 

George shakes his head. “No, Stiles. We are here to apologize for what our grandchild said to you. Let me tell you, I gave him hell for what he did. Derek even punched him when he heard what he said to you. While I don’t approve of violence, I think Derek had the right to punch Peter. I’m sorry for what he did.” George apologizes.

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t accept your apologies, Mr.Hale.” I say.

George and Sarah look surprised by my answer. They look at each other and frown.“ May I know, why not?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong to apologize for, Mr.Hale. If anyone should apologize, it should be Peter. He didn’t come here, which means that he isn’t sorry for what he did. I don’t want you to force him to apologize. I want him to meant it when he says it to me.” I say with in a clear, firm voice.

I look down at Lila. She narrows her eyes at me. “ _Do you want me to turn him into ashes?_ ” Lila asks me and I know she is serious.

 

I roll my eyes at her and talk to her telepathically. “Don’t you dare, Lila. I don’t need to be hunted by werewolves as well. Gods are more than enough for me to worry about.”

George sighs and looks at Sarah, who is giggling. “As you wish, Stiles. The problem is that Peter wanted to come with us, but Derek growled at him and threatened to kill him if he stepped one step into your house. Derek is quite protective of you.”

I blush at his statement and I shrug. “Whatever you say, Mr.Hale.”

He smiles at me.“ It is grandpa George for you. Don’t let me repeat myself, young man.” He says jokingly. His smiling face turns serious and I know he wants to talk about Derek.

“Look, Stiles, Derek wants to be wit…” Mr.Hale says, but I cut him off.

 

“I really don’t want to talk about Derek.”

 

“We understand, dear, but he is our grandson and we care about his happiness.” Sarah says gently.

 

I look at her and say, “I’m doing it for him. Do you even know what the hell is going on?”

 

“Yes, the current and the first council have met and we know about who is after you.” George says, as it is the most normal thing in the world.

 

I’m shocked by his words. My eyes are wide. “Are you willing to throw away your grandchild’s life for me? Me being with him will put him in more danger than he is already in. Are you crazy?”

“You don’t understand what mates are for us, Stiles.” Sarah says

 

“It doesn’t matter. I won’t put Derek’s life in danger. He will move on.” I say stubbornly.

 

“You don’t understand.” George says and he is talking to me like I’m a child.

 

I’ve had enough with not understanding. I’m done with people who want to use me for their own gain. I’m sure as hell done with people who want me dead for something I had done nothing to do with.

I stand up and look them dead in the eyes. I feel hot tears gather up in my eyes. “No, I might not understand what mates are, but what I do understand the pain you get when you are the one who is left behind. I saw my dad who was barely alive after my mom’s death. He wasn’t the same man. He lost half of himself when she died. I felt the pain and the despair of losing both of them. If I don’t understand what mate is, then you don’t understand the meaning of death. You who lived your whole life without losing your whole family don’t understand what death is.” I yell at them and I breathe heavily. I have so much in my chest that I want to let out and I don’t hold back anymore. It is too late to back down anymore.

“You see, death doesn’t happen to you. It happens to everyone around you. The ones left standing at your funeral trying to figure out how they’re going to live the rest of their lives now without you in it. I felt that and it is the worst feeling in the world. I don’t know if I will survive and I don’t want him to feel the same pain that I did. We are still young and he can find someone else. I will be nothing, but a memory to him.” I say the last sentence and I feel the bitterness on my tongue.

George looks at me with surprise look. Sarah looks away from me, but George doesn’t look away at all. He doesn’t look offended by my tone or my words. He nods his head and he stands up. He walks toward me and puts his hand over my shoulder. I feel the weight of his hand, but I don’t look away from him. I won’t back down. Not when it comes to Derek’s feeling.

“I have lived for more than eight hundred years. I have seen wars, and death. I have seen the pain of the people who survived. I do understand what you said. I do understand death, but not as much as you. I might have seen death, but you lived it. Death leaves a wound in the survivors.” George says kindly. He wipes away my tears with his thumb. I didn’t even realize that I’m crying.

George cups my cheeks with his big hands, making me look into his eyes. I see nothing but understanding. “You feel pain, Stiles, but it is good that you do. It means that you are still alive. It means that you can stand up and move on with your life. You can’t close your heart off because you are afraid of losing your loved ones. Where is the brave young man who bared his neck to me even though he was afraid of me and my kind?”

“There is just so much that someone can take. I don’t think that I have it in me to survive if I fall in love with Derek and lose him at the same time.” I say honestly. I close my eyes desperately trying to stop my tears.

He smiles sadly at me. “It sounds to me like you are already falling in love with my grandson, Stiles.” George says. I close my eyes again and shake my head in denial. I step away from him. George drops his hands and I keep shaking my head hopelessly to prove that he is wrong. I can’t admit that I’m feeling anything but a crush on Derek.

 

“You have to hear the truth because you can’t run away from it. Mates are the center of our life, Stiles. They are everything to us. They are the moon and the sun. They are the air that we breathe. Nothing is important but them after we see our mate for the first time. We live because of them. We die for them. We will fight gods for them. You have to understand. We go crazy when we lose our mate.” George says with a dead serious tone.

I lean on the wall and I start to slide down slowly until I sit on the ground. I pull Lila closer to my chest. She has been quiet the whole time. “So, I’m damned if I do and damned if I don’t. We will get hurt either way.” I whisper in a hopeless manner. I feel drained and emotionally numb.

“Oh, dear…” Sarah says with a sad tone. She walks to me. I make myself smaller and move away before she touches me. I can’t take it anymore and I don’t want anyone to touch me right now. “ I’m sorry, but I want to be alone. Could leave, please?” I beg them.

 

“As you wish, dear.” Sarah says and she takes her husband’s hand. She guides him to the door. “I know it is too much to ask, but I want to say what is in my heart. We want you to give Derek a chance. He has been dreaming about meeting his mate ever since he knew what mates are. You are it to him and he will wait for you. He will wait and be faithful until the last breath. You are it to him, Stiles. He sees nothing but you. He deserves a chance to be happy, even if it is for a short period of time.” Sarah says with kind eyes.

She leaves the room with her husband and I hold myself together until Lila says, “ _They have left the house_.” The dam breaks and I cry. My whole body is shaking and I pull Lila closer to me. I hide my face against her body and I asks her desperately, “What should I do, Lila?”

___________________ ___________________________ ____________________________ ____________

 

(Derek POV)

 

I’m in my room playing violin. I’m careful not to break my violin because of my frustration. The past few days were difficult to say the least. Stiles is avoiding me. I tried to call and to visit him, but he turns me away. I play faster and faster and I pour all my feeling into playing my violin.

There is a knock on the door. I stop playing and I’m breathing heavily. I put my violin away and open the door. Nat is standing in front the door. He looks at me with his eyes. Nat is having a hard time as well. He knows that I’m upset and it is something to do with Stiles. I told him that Stiles and I will be fine, but he doesn’t look convinced.

I smile at him and try to show him that I’m not sad anymore. “What can I do for you, Nat?”

 

“Grandpa George and Nana are back. They want to talk with you.” Nat says.

 

“Okay, let me put my stuff away.” I put the violin away and close the door. I grab Nat and throw him in the air. I catch him and Nat is giggling. I smile at Nat and walk toward the downstairs.

“Derek, are you and Stiles are fighting still?” Nat asks and he sounds sad.

 

“We will be fine, Nat. Don’t worry.” I assure him.

 

We walk pass the living room and I find Peter and Laura are sitting and talking. I ignore them. My wolf is rising and it wants to growl at them. I barely hold myself back.

 

“Come on, Derek. You know we are sorry.” Laura says.

 

“I don’t care, Laura. You shouldn’t have attacked Stiles.”

 

“Come on, what do you expect me to do when I saw him attacking, Peter.” Laura tries to excuse her mistakes.

 

“You know Peter more than anyone. You know he is an annoying, and he loves to push people to the limit.”

 

“You have a very negative opinion about me, my nephew. I wonder why you are so protective of Stiles.” Peter says mockingly.

 

I look at them and my flashes light red at them. They take a step back while I move closer to them. I growl at them. “You, bitc…” I start to say, but I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look back and the hand belongs to grandpa George.

 

“That is enough, Derek. I want to talk with you about something important. Meet me in your mother’s office. Let me take care of these two.” Grandpa says. His eyes turn cold when he looks at Laura and Peter. They gulp and cower at grandpa’s look.

I nod at him and walk away. I reach the office and I put Nat down. “Go play, Nat. I will find you when I’m done.” He nods at me. He walks away. Nat turns around and run toward me. I kneel down and he throws his little arms around my neck. He gives me a wet kiss on my cheek. “You and Stiles will make up. Don’t worry, Derek.” Nat says with a grin and runs away.

 

I sigh and enter the office. Nana is sitting on the couch. She looks at me and pats the spot next to her. I sit next to her and she takes my hand. “How are you, dear?”

 

“I don’t know, Nana. My wolf is all over the place and it is driving me crazy not talking to Stiles for a couple of days. I don’t know how to make it better.” I say and I put my head on her shoulder.

She runs her fingers through my hair.“ I know, dear. Everything will work out.”

 

“How can you be so sure?” I ask her.

 

“Call it a woman’s instinct.” Nana says softly.

 

Grandpa walks in and he looks mad. “I thought that I raised them better than that. I was so close to snapping Peter’s neck when I heard what he did.”

“Dear, they are still young. They will learn.” Nana says and I roll my eyes at her statement.

 

“They are old enough to know better, Sarah.” Grandpa George says firmly. He sits on the opposite seat of us. He looks at me and sighs. “We went to talk with Stiles.”

 

I whine at the mention of my mate’s name. Nana hushes me. “It is okay, pup.”

 

“What did he say? Did you see him? How is he?” I fire my questions at them.

 

“We did see him. He looks fine to us. We talked about the two of you.” Grandpa says and he gives me a sad look.

 

“He doesn’t want to be with me. Does he?” I say miserably.

 

“We believe that he does want you, Derek, but he is afraid.” Nana says.

 

“I won’t hurt him.” I swear to him and to them. I can’t even imagine raising a hand on Stiles. I will kill myself first before I hurt him.

 

“We know and he does as well. He isn’t afraid that you will hurt him. He is afraid of losing you or dying and leaving you behind. He saw how his mom’s death wrecked his dad. He doesn’t want to cause you the same pain. He is thinking of you. He believes that you will move on and find someone else” Grandpa says gently.

 

“There is no one else. He is my mate.” I say in a desperate voice.

 

“He didn’t understand what mates are. We explained it to him.” Grandpa says.

“What did he say when you explained it to him?” I ask. I’m trying to grab any hope to be with him.

 

Nana and grandpa look at each other. Grandpa looks at me and says, “ He didn’t say much, but he looked wrecked by the information. He is sure that both of you will get hurt.”

 

“What should I do?” I ask hopelessly.

 

“You shouldn’t give up on him, dear. He wants you, and the both of you will be together.” Nana assures me.

“Do you believe it, Nana?”

 

“More than anything in this world.” Nana smiles at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I'm really sorry for not getting the new chapter ready last week. I couldn't finish it earlier because of the finals and my Beta was busy as well. The next chapter is almost ready and it will be on time. I can't apologize enough for the delay. 
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D


	21. chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, As I promised. The new chapter is ready on time this week. It is a little shorter than the usual, but i hope that you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: I used Charlie Worsham want me too in this chapter and i couldn't find out who wanted me to use it. Please leave a comment
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments

   I have been in the library ever since the Hales left. I’m sitting in the library and reading everything I can find about mates. I can’t find anything new about mates. Everything that George and Sarah told me is accurate. A mate is everything to a werewolf. I run my fingers through my hair in despair.

 

There is a knock on the door and they don’t wait for me to answer. Lydia kicks the door open. She walks in like she owns the place with Leo following her. Lydia crosses her arms over her chest and she gives me an unimpressed look while Leo looks apologetic.

 

I sigh and turn to face her. I’m too tired already and can’t wait for the day to be over. “Yes, Lydia. What can I do for you?”

 

“I’m just waiting for you to get your head out of your ass. Just put yourself and Derek out of your misery. I stayed quiet for a couple of days, but I lost all my patience with you. Honestly, Stiles, I thought that you were smarter than this.” Lydia says and she raises one of her eyebrows at me.

 

“Lydia, what did I say about being gentle?” Leo says in a tired voice.

 

Lydia turns to face Leo. “It won’t work on him. He is so stubborn and he thinks that he is doing the right thing by hurting both of them.”

 

“I’m doing the right thing. I don’t want to hurt Derek.” I defend myself.

 

Lydia rolls her eyes at me. “Well, you are not doing a good job, because Derek has been hurt and miserable ever since you rejected him.”

 

I don’t have anything to say. I turn away from both of them. I feel someone grabbing my hand. It is warm and gentle. It belongs to Leo. He gives me a sad and small smile. “Why are you doing this to Derek and yourself, Stiles? You want to be with him and he wants you. What is the problem?” Leo asks me gently.

 

I’m getting frustrated with them. “Why can’t you understand? Why can’t you see that I’m doing this to keep him alive? The gods want me dead and I don’t want to get him hurt. I’m doing all this for Derek.” I yell at them.

 

“Bullshit.” Lydia yells back. She puts her hands on her hips.

 

“Excuse me?” I ask her in disbelieve.

 

“Lydia…” Leo says. He is warning her to not go too.

 

“I don’t give a damn right now, Leo. He is self destructing. He is hurting our friend because he is too stubborn to see the truth in front of him. You are just too damn scared to open your heart, Stiles. You don’t want to get hurt and you are hiding behind all these excuses. You are lying to yourself and I thought you were better than this.” Lydia say and she looks disappointed at me.

 

Is she telling the truth? Am I lying to myself? Am I too scared and I’m just using my situation as an excuse? It has never cross my mind. I sit down and put my head in my hands.“ Even if you are right, Lydia. What do you expect me to do? I can’t just ignore the danger. I would put him on their radar if I date him. You guys are already in enough danger by being my friends. I can’t have your blood on my hands. What do you expect me to do, Lydia? Please tell me? ” I say in a desperate voice. I rub my eyes.

 

I feel arms wrap around me. I raise my head. Leo and Lydia are hugging me from right and left sides of me. I close my eyes and feel their warm. I ask her again. “What do you expect me to do?” I ask her in a desperate attempt to get an answer.

 

“Live your life” Lydia answers simply. She says it like it is the easiest thing in the world.

 

I look at her and my eyebrows touches my hairline. “Live my life. Are you out of your mind?”

 

Lydia sighs at me. Leo smiles at me and he says, “ Stiles, you two are mates. People search for their mates for years and you already found him. He is your soul mate. He doesn’t care for the danger that comes with being with you. You are it for Derek. He will never find a new mate or fall in love with someone else.”

 

“Leo is right. You can feel the pull toward Derek. Even though you were afraid of werewolves, you gave him a chance and you trusted him. I know that you are afraid, honey, but you can’t stop living.” Lydia says and she rubs the back of my hand with the tip of her fingers.

 

I stay quiet and think about everything that they said. I’m still unconvinced. Lydia pulls back and taps the back of my head. “Stiles, both of us are with mates and we can tell you that mates are different than boyfriends. They complete you in a strange way. I thought that I knew what love was with Jackson, but I know real love with Jordan.”

 

“Ed is the same for me. I never had a boyfriend before him, but I can’t see my life without him. He is my everything and Derek can be the same with you, Stiles.” Leo says in a gentle voice.

 

I want to feel love. I want to have the same thing that everyone around me has. I want to lose myself in a kiss just like Ed and Leo. I want to see love directed at me in the same way that Lydia and Jordan look at each other. I want to be in love even after many years, just like my parents.

 

I feel my resolve cracking. Lydia notices as well and she says, “If it was the other way around and they were after Derek instead of you, would it have stopped you from dating him?”

 

“No” I answer without thinking. I cover my mouth with both of my hands. My eyes get wide at realization. Lydia and Leo cheer at my reaction and both of them throw their hands in the air. I’m startled by their reaction. I look at them like they are crazy.

 

“Finally, he sees the light” Leo yells.

 

“But…” I try to say, but Lydia cuts me off. “No take back, Morlonde.” Lydia says and she points her finger at me.

 

She lightly hits my nose with her finger. Both of them are giggling at my surprised look. I smile at them and for the first time in my whole life, I know what it feels like to have best friends. I nod at Lydia. “No take back.” I feel the weight lift off my chest when I say it. I feel like I can breathe easier and I’m a little bit happier than I was five minutes ago.

 

“”Listen to me, Stiles. You are only going to live once. Nobody will give you another chance. We don’t want you to look back and regret that you didn’t live your life.” Lydia says.

 

I feel Leo puts his chin over my shoulder. “We really want the both of you to be happy, Stiles.” Leo says with a smile.

 

“Yes, please. I can’t take Derek’s sad puppy eyes anymore. Talk with him and figure everything out.” Lydia says.

 

“I will.” I promise them.

 

Both of them grin at me. “Now, Let’s talk about something more fun. You were away from school for a couple of days and boy, there is so much to talk about.” Lydia says.

 

“Okay, but first, we need cookies” I say.

 

“Yay, Ed will be so jealous. I will send a picture of me eating Stiles’ cookies.” Leo says with a smirk and he rubs his hands.

 

I laugh at Leo’s evil face and all of us leave the Library to get some cookies.

 

(Derek POV)

 

Pulling into Stiles’ house, I get out of my Porsche. I take the steps and ring the bell then I rub my hands together nervously. Sebastian opens the door then he smiles and bows for me. “What can I do for you, Master Derek?”

 

“I want to talk with Stiles and you can tell him that I won’t leave until I meet with him.” I say in a firm tone. I can be stubborn if I need to. I won’t leave until I say what I have to say to him.

 

Sebastian sighs and he nods. “I think it is time for the two of you to talk. Master Stiles can’t hide forever. Follow me, sir.” Sebastian says and he turns around. I’m surprised by his response that I’m rooted in place. Sebastian looks back at me and he smirks little at me. “Please, follow me, sir.” Sebastian says and I hear a little bit of mocking in his tone. I take a breath and follow him.

 

We talk toward the living room. I hear people are laughing like teenage girls. We enter the living room and find Stiles, Lydia, and Leo are sitting and laughing with each other. They are having a good time.

 

My vision zooms in on Stiles. He looks as gorgeous as ever. He looks relaxed and happy. His hair is messy and his eyes are sparkling. He is wearing loose clothes for his comfort. My wolf is getting excited to be with my mate again.

 

Sebastian knocks on the wall next to him to get their attention. “Excuse me, sir, Mr. Hale is here to see you.”

 

The three of them turn to face us. My eyes lock with Stiles’ eyes. I can get lost in those brown beautiful eyes. His smile dims a little and my wolf whines a little. I can smell the anxiety and nervousness coming from him.

Leo and Lydia smile at me. They stand up at the same time and link their arms. “We will be in library. You two can talk with each other. Stiles, remember what we talked about.” Lydia says and she gives Stiles a meaningful look. Stiles nods at her. Lydia and Leo walk and they pass me. Leo whispers to me, so Stiles won’t hear him. “Don’t worry. Believe in yourself.” Leo winks at me. Leo and Lydia are giggling while walking away.

 

Sebastian bows and says, “Good luck, sir.”

 

I thank him and turn back to Stiles. He looks more nervous than before. He is rubbing one of his arms and looking anywhere but me and I can’t look away from him. There is a dead silence and I break it with, “Hey”

 

Stiles looks at me and he blushes. I smile a little at his blush. It never gets old to make him blush. “Hey, you look good with the stubble.” Stiles says and he blushes harder than before. He looks down when he says it.

 

I touch my cheek and feel the rough touch of my beard. I smile at his reaction. “You said that it looks good on me, so I thought it would be a good idea to keep it. It might help me change your opinion.” I say and shrug.

 

Stiles whispers so low that I think he doesn’t want me to hear him. “I was right. It looks good at you.”

 

I grin at him. “Well, thank you for the compliment.”

 

He startles for a second and he blushes harder. I was right. He didn’t mean for me to hear him.

 

I have to be serious right now. “Stiles, I have something to say to you.” I say and look Stiles in the eyes.

 

“Look, Derek, I know what you want to talk abo-” Stiles says, but I cut him off.

 

“Please, let me say what I have to say first.” I beg him.

 

“But, I’m fi-” Stiles tries to say, but I cut him off again.

 

“Please, Stiles.” I beg him.

 

Stiles looks at me and he nods. I gather all of my courage and walk closer to Stiles. I grab his shoulder and guide him to sit down. I sit next to him, so I can be closer to him. I didn’t think it all through. His scent is driving me and my wolf crazy. I want to breathe his scent in. I want to rub myself all over him, so our scent will mix together. I keep my wolf under control and try to breath through my mouth. I don’t want to lose control of myself.

 

“Okay, I don’t know how to say it or what to say exactly, but I want to say something from the heart. I will try to take a page from your book.” I say nervously. Stiles looks confusedly at me.

 

I take a deep breath. I tell myself here goes nothing and I start to sing.

 

**_You got a lock on your heart, it's chained in the dark_ **

**_Somehow you lost the key_ **

**_You said you tried everything to get love back again_ **

**_But baby you ain't tried me_ **

**_Bet I could break on through_ **

**_If you want me to_ **

****

**_Tell me what it takes to put a smile on your face_ **

**_And leave your lonely days behind_ **

**_I can take it from there, get you floatin' on air_ **

**_Boy, if you just give me a sign_ **

**_That you want me to_ **

**_Do you want me to?_ **

****

**_My heart's skippin' like a stone on the water_ **

**_Tell me what do I gotta do_ **

**_To make you want me_ **

 

 

 

Stiles looks surprised for a couple of seconds and then he starts to laugh. I stop singing and I feel hurt by his reaction. He looks at my face and he looks ashamed. “No, Derek. I’m not laughing at your feeling. It is just that you are a bad singer. You sounded like the worst audition on American Idol and The Voice all together. I swear, I didn’t mean to laugh at your feelings. Please, believe me.” Stiles says and he grabs my hand.

 

I look at his warm hand and then his eyes. I see the honesty in his eyes. I’m still a little bit hurt, but I can’t say no to him. I nod because I don’t want to talk right now.

 

“Please tell me that you believe me.” Stiles begs me.

 

“It is okay, Stiles. Don’t worry about it.” I say in a strained voice.

 

“I really feel bad about laughing.” Stiles says in a defeated voice.

 

“Like I said. Don’t worry about it.” I assure him.

 

“Okay, if you say so. I get what you are saying. I will do the same and sing my emotions. I don’t know all the Lyrics, but I think it will make things clear.”

 

**_I've been here before_ **

**_But always hit the floor_ **

**_I've spent a lifetime running_ **

**_And I always get away_ **

**_But with you I'm feeling something_ **

**_That makes me want to stay_ **

****

**_I'm prepared for this_ **

**_I never shoot to miss_ **

**_But I feel like a storm is coming_ **

**_If I'm gonna make it through the day_ **

**_Then there's no more use in running_ **

**_This is something I gotta face_ **

**_If I risk it all_ **

**_Could you break my fall?_ **

****

**_How do I live? How do I breathe?_ **

**_When you're not here I'm suffocating_ **

**_I want to feel love, run through my blood_ **

**_Tell me is this where I give it all up?_ **

**_For you I have to risk it all_ **

**_Cause the writing's on the wall_ **

****

I’m so mesmerized by his voice. He looks so beautiful and his voice reaches my soul. He looks so scared and heartbroken when he is singing to me. Our eyes are locked and we don’t look away from each other. Stiles stops singing and he is wrecked.

 

“If I risk it all, could you break my fall?” Stiles whispers.

 

I’m breathless. He is giving me a chance. My heart is beating harder. My tongue is heavy in my mouth and it is hard for me to speak. I nod and whisper, “yes, I will.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Stiles blurts.

 

I frown at his apology. What is he apologizing about? “For what?” I ask him with caution. Is he backing down from dating me?

 

Stiles looks down at his hands and I smell distress pouring out of him. I’m confused right now. What is wrong? “I'm broken, Derek. You deserve a mate who isn’t broken. A mate who can make you happy.” Stiles says in a broken voice.

 

I’m really shocked by his words. Does he really not see just how beautiful and breath taking he is? He is the most beautiful person that I have ever seen in my whole life. “I want you, Stiles, and no one else. You are beautiful.” I tell him and I believe my words with all my heart.

 

"I want to be with you as well. I wish I had the strength to leave you alone. I want you to be happy, but I can’t let you go." Stiles cups my cheeks with both of his hands. His tears are falling down. He looks me in the eyes and I see nothing but pain and shame.

 

"I feel like I can’t breathe most of the time. There is darkness surrounding me all the time and I feel so lost. But the second I see you, everything changes. I can breathe easily and there is a light in the end of the tunnel. I should let you go, because the ones who want me dead are the gods themselves and yet I can leave you the hell alone. What is wrong with me?" Stiles moves his right hand to cover his mouth and he leaves his left hand on my cheek. He is trying to stop his tears and sobs.

 

I can’t take his self-loathing anymore. He is my mate and he isn’t broken to me. He is perfect. I grab him by the arms and drag him into my lap. I feel his hands flat on my chest. I grab the back of his head and I kiss him.

 

I sneak my arm around his hip and bring him closer to me. His hands are trapped between our chests. Stiles kisses me and he groans. I breathe in his scent and I lose myself. I open mouth and poke at his with my tongue. I’m asking for permission to enter. He opens his mouth and I slide my tongue in his mouth.

 

I groan at the taste of Stiles. I keep my grip on his hair and tilt his head to side to make the kiss dirtier and put more force in it. I feel his hands gripping on my shirt and trying to get me closer to him. I don’t think it is possible at this point.

 

We kiss for a while and move away to catch our breath. Both of us are breathing heavily. Stiles looks wrecked. His hair is messy, His lips are red from the kissing, and his eyes are darker than before. I’m pleased with myself for making him like this.

 

“That’s one hell of first kiss.” Stiles whispers, and he doesn’t move away from my lap.

 

Am I a bad person for being glad that I’m Stiles’ first? I will his first and only. I promise myself to not mess it up. “It is my first kiss as well and I don’t feel bad for taking yours. I can’t stand the idea of someone else kissing you, Stiles. I want to be with you. I will always choose you, not matter what.”

 

“You are just putting yourself in danger.” Stiles says in a scared voice.

 

“I want you.” I answer simply and hold him closer to me.

 

“You have the worst luck when it comes to mates. You are stuck with me.” Stiles says and he wipes away his tears.

 

“I don’t give a damn. You are what I want.” I tell him. I touch my forehead to his. We are breathing each other’s breath. I don’t want to move from here.

 

“You are just saying that because I’m your mate.” Stiles whispers and he gives me a small smile.

 

“Maybe so, but you are mine" I smile as well. I’m glad that he has finally admitted that I’m his mate. Now, I have to make him fall in love with me.

 

“Go on a date with me.” I ask him out.

 

Stiles giggles and nods.“ Alright. When?”

 

“Tonight.” I say simply.

 

Stiles moves his head back and he raises his eyes brows at me. “Tonight? isn’t that too quick? We just agreed on date each other.”

 

“I don’t want to wait. I have been waiting years for you, Stiles, and I want to make you happy and fall in love with me as soon as possible.” I drag him back for a kiss. I know that we will have a great date. I can’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, As I promised. The new chapter is ready on time this week. It is a little shorter than the usual, but i hope that you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: I used Charlie Worsham want me too in this chapter and i couldn't find out who wanted me to use it. Please leave a comment
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments


	22. chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! Happy Holiday. I'm sorry for the little delay. I'm really excited for the this chapter. Plz enjoy!!!
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D

 

(Stiles Pov)

 

We walk toward the door. We are holding each other hands and our fingers are linked. My whole body is on fire. I have never made out with anyone before. Thank god, nobody walked in on us. I don’t know how would I react if my parents or Seb found us making out like it is the end of the world on the couch.

 

Derek opens the door and he doesn’t let go of my hand. He faces me and he looks at me with his loving look. I can’t look him in the eyes and look down. I hear him chuckle and he moves closer to me. There is little space between us. “I will go and will come back to get you for our date at 6 pm.” Derek whispers. I can’t talk, so I just nod at him.

 

He leans in and I think that he will kiss me again on the lips, but I’m wrong and he kisses me lightly on the cheek. I feel as if my skin is on fire from the kiss. I close my eyes and I feel a little bit dizzy. A kiss on the cheek almost broke me apart. What will I do when we have sex? I ask myself.

 

Derek drags his lips from my cheek to my ear. “Don’t get yourself in trouble when I’m not around to protect you.” Derek whispers. I feel his hot breath brush my ear and my knees are buckling. Derek squeezes my hand and he pulls back. He smiles his beautiful smile and runs to his car. I lean on the door for a support as he drives away.

 

Derek will be the death of me. I’m breathing heavily and my legs are weak. I close my eyes to get myself together.

 

“Are you alright, sir?” Seb asks. I jump and scream from the surprise. I didn’t hear him. I turn around and I put a hand over my heart. “You almost gave me a heart attack, dude. Never do that ever again, Seb.”

 

Seb smirks at me. “I will try my best next time, sir, but you were so focused on master Derek that you didn’t hear my footsteps. I believe that half of the responsibility falls on you, sir.”

 

I scoff at him and Seb smirks harder. “I have to say, sir. I had a hard time keeping your parents and grandparents from entering the living room while the two of you were sucking each other face.”

 

My whole face is on fire. I cup my cheeks in a desperate attempt to hide my blush.“ Oh my god, Seb. We are never talking about this ever again. You are being creepy. Were you standing and watching us while we were making out.”

 

Seb mocks being offended and he raises an eyebrow at me. “Of course not, sir. I wanted to get something from the living room and found the two of you making out.”

 

Seb looks at his watch and he smirks more. “Anyway, sir, I believe that you have to get ready for your date. Master Derek will come to pick you up in less than two hours.”

 

My eyes get wide and I look at the watch. He is right. I don’t know what to wear or to do. I’m panicking and I ask Seb, “I have never been on a date, Seb. I don’t know what to wear. Help me please.” I beg him.

 

Seb’s eyes turn soft and he puts his hand on my shoulder. “Everything will be fine, sir. Don’t worry. You seem to forget that you have lady Lydia and Master Leo in the house waiting for you. They will help you get ready for the date.” Seb reassures me.

 

Lydia and Leo are here. How did I forget about them? I hug Seb and he looks surprised by the hug. “Thank you, Seb.” I run to my room. I almost trip and fall my face a couple of times. I kick the door of my bedroom open and find Lydia and Leo are sitting on bed reading books. Both of them look at me and I don’t say a word. It feels like the words are stuck in my throat.

 

Lydia raises one of her eyebrows at me. “How did it go, Stiles? And if you tell me that you turned him down again, I will kill you.” Lydia threatens me and I do believe that she would kill me if I had.

 

I open my mouth and close it again. The words don’t come out. Leo looks worried and Lydia frowns at me. “What happened, Stiles? Talk to us so we can help you.” Leo says and both of them close their books.

 

“IhaveadatewithDerek.” I say too quickly.

 

Lydia sighs and she gives me a pity look. “Talk slowly so we can understand you, Stiles.”

 

“I have a date with Derek in less than two hours.” I say slowly. Leo and Lydia are surprised by my sentence. Lydia stands up immediately and she looks furious at me. “Are you fucking kidding me. Less than two hours isn’t enough time to get ready for the first date. What the hell wrong with the two of you?”

 

I take a step back and I’m scared of her. “He said he would come to pick me up on at 6pm. I didn’t think of time. I was busy with…” I blush at the memories of Derek’s kisses. Lydia and Leo look at me and they smirk.

 

“Well, something happened that you didn’t tell us about.” Lydia says in an interested voice.

 

“Come on, Stiles. We are your friends. Tell us what happened between you and Derek.” Leo sounds as interested as Lydia.

 

I sigh and nod “I will, but you two need to help me with what to wear. I have never been on a date before. Help me and I will tell you everything.”

 

Both smirk harder at me and they say at the same time. “Deal.” I feel like I just sold my soul to the devil. Lydia turns and marches to my walking closet like a woman on a mission. Leo grabs my arm and drags me over to the closet as well. Leo starts to strip my clothes off of me. I yelp. “What the hell are you doing, dude?”

 

Leo rolls his eyes at me. “We are going to try a couple of outfits and you can’t change your clothes while you are fully dressed.”

 

I move my weight awkwardly from one foot to the other. “I don’t feel comfortable being naked in front of people. And won’t your mates will get angry or something?”

 

“Get over your feelings, Stiles. We are in desperate situation right now. We don’t have time for your feelings right now. We need to get you ready for your date. Finally, Ed and Jordan trust us and we see you as a brother.” Lydia says and she looks busy right now.

 

Lydia is throwing my clothes into two different piles. “What are you doing, Lydia? Why are you throwing my clothes left and right?” I ask her.

 

“I’m choosing options for you. One pile is for acceptable clothes and the other pile in hell no for the date.”

 

I eye the two piles exasperatedly. "This is just getting more ridiculous by the second."

 

"You're telling me." Lydia drawls throwing away another pair of Stiles' faded out jeans.

 

"Hey, hey, hey!" I stumble and catch the jeans before they fell to the floor. "Not these jeans, they're my favorite. They are comfortable and they are brand new."

 

Lydia let out a long suffering sigh before she snatched the jeans from him and put them in what Stiles hoped was the acceptable clothes pile' on the floor.

 

“I can’t believe it. We don’t have time to shop a good outfit for you.” Lydia says and she grabs more clothes and she throws them in the air. She looks like a ninja.

 

Lydia looks back at me and she narrows her eyes. “What do you think we should do with his hair, Leo?” she asks.

 

Leo looks at me and he hums. “We have to choose an outfit first and then do his hair. We need to make him as hot as hell, so Derek won’t be able to keep his hands away from him and we need to do it quickly.” Leo declares.

 

“It will be a miracle to pull it off with the time line, but it is a challenge and I love a good challenge.” Lydia says and she keeps sorting through more clothes. It looks like my whole closet just threw up everything inside it.

 

I know that I shouldn’t ask the question, but I can’t help myself. “What if you don’t find a good enough outfit for me to wear, Lydia?” Leo looks at me and he starts to laugh.

 

Lydia turns slowly to face me. She puts hands on her hips and she raises one of her perfect eyebrows at me. “You better pray to gods that there is something good in this pile or you can kiss your date with Derek goodbye. I will take you on a shopping trip and you can go on a date tomorrow.” Lydia says in a dead serious voice.

 

I gulp at her words and her tone. “You can’t be serious. You will reschedule mine and Derek’s date over clothes.”

 

Leo is barely holding his laughter back. “Oh, she is serious as a heart attack.” Leo says and Lydia gives me a cold look.

 

I nod at her and say in a scared voice. “Let’s hope my clothes are good enough for Lydia Martin.”

 

“Now, this is what I want to hear. Lets start with the first outfit. We need to work on your hair as well. Come on, people. We have to be done before the deadline.” Lydia yells and claps her hands. I’m positive that Lydia is the reincarnation of Hitler. I hope that she doesn’t rule the world.

 

(Derek POV)

 

I pull in at the Morlonde’s house at 6 pm. I rub my hands together nervously. I’m sure that I have the perfect date for Stiles, but I’m still nervous. I try to calm myself down by taking deep, slow breaths. I remember the kiss that Stiles and I shared and it was everything that I wanted my first kiss to be. I didn’t want to take a shower because of Stiles' scent being on me. I had to take it because I was sweating bullets.

 

My thoughts goes back to when I returned home and told my parents and grandparents that Stiles agreed to dating me. They were really happy and helped me get this date together.

 

Nana kisses me on my cheek and winks at me. “I told you, dear that both of you will be together. Didn’t I?” Nana teases me.

I blush at her words and nod. “You did, Nana.”

 

Grandpa and papa clap my back and congratulate me. Mama tears up a little and she wipes her tears away. “My baby is all grown up. He met his mate and he is going to be a great alpha.”

 

“Come on, mama. You are embarrassing me.” I cover my face with my hands.

 

“Well excuse me, Derek. You will understand when you get kids.” Mama scoffs at me.

 

“It is life, dear. Children do grow older and they go on their own bath, but they will always be your little babies.” Nana says and rubs mama’s back.

 

“Guys, I need your help with my date.” I tell them and all of them agree to help me.

 

I sigh and return to the present time. I look at the mirror one last time. I’m wearing a green henley and slim fit gray jeans. Mama always says that green clothes make my eyes stand out more. My henley is fit tight and it shows all my muscles. I gained a lot of muscles and got taller when my wolf took over. I like my current body and I’m hoping that Stiles likes it as well. My hair is gelled to perfection and I didn’t shave my beard. Stiles like it, so it stays. I look older than what my real age is, but I don’t care. As long as Stiles likes my look. I take a last deep breath and get out of the car and grab the flowers. I brought Lilies and gardenia for Stiles. They are his favorite flowers. I walk to the door and knock on it.

I hear a footsteps and Sebastian opens the door. I smile at him and say, “Hey again, Sebastian.”

 

Sebastian bows and says, “ Welcome back, sir. Master Stiles is getting ready and I believe he is almost ready. The rest of the Morlonde family members are in the living room. They asked me to take you to them when you arrive.”

 

I’m getting nervous. I have known these people since I was born, but I’m dating their son right now. I hope they take it easy on me. I nod at Sebastian and start to walk to the living room.

 

“Sir, if I can have a minute of your time.” Seb says and I turn to look at him.

 

“Sure, Sebastian. What can I do for you?” I ask him.

 

Sebastian looks me in the eyes and he looks dead serious. “I know that you are Master Stiles’ mate. I do understand as well that you are a Hale, but if you hurt my master in any shape or form. I will kill you and no one will find your remains. Stiles went through a lot of pain and I won’t allow anyone to hurt him anymore. Even if the one who is hurting him is his own mate.” Sebastian says in a cold and unforgiving voice.

 

I’m shocked by Sebastian’s words. I have always liked him. He is kind and polite. He is a good person who works for a free as a healer. He could have got tons of money because he is one of the best healers in the country. Healing is his passion, and his gift. For him to go against everything he believes in for my mate is astonishing. He doesn’t care that I’m a Hale and the future Alpha and councilman as well. I could get him in a lot of trouble for what he just said. I respect him more right now. He will do anything to protect my mate and he is the kind of person I want around my mate.

“I won’t stop you if I hurt him. I would rather die than hurt him.” I say and we keep eye contact for a couple of seconds. Sebastian closes his eyes and bows at me once more. “Thank you.” He whispers.

 

I get closer to Sebastian and he keeps bowing to me. I put a hand over his shoulder and say, “Thank you for looking out for my mate, Sebastian. I need you to help me in keeping him safe.”

 

Sebastian straightens up his back and says without a hesitation. “I would die for him.”

 

I smile and nod at him. “I trust you, Sebastian. Keep him safe when I can’t.” Sebastian bows once more and then he leads me to the living room. I see aunt Claudia, uncle John, Lady Izzy, and Merlin. Sebastian clears his throat. “Master Derek is here.” He says and leaves the living room.

 

All of them turn and look at me. I’m getting more nervous at the looks that uncle John and Merlin are giving me. I gulp and look at my shoes. They are going to kill me for sure. I pale at the thought.

 

“John, Grandpa, you are scaring, Derek. Knock it off. They are just screwing with you, Derek. Don’t worry.” I hear aunt Claudia says.

 

“Don’t worry, dear. They won’t do anything. They love you.” Lady Izzy says and she smiles at me.

 

Merlin and uncle John are pouting at their wives. “You are ruining our fun. Scaring the boyfriend is the most glorious moment for the father. Don’t take it away from me, Claudia.” Uncle John whines and Merlin nods in agreement.

 

Aunt Claudia rolls her eyes at her husband and grandfather. “That is true if you don’t know the guy, but you’ve known Derek since the day he was born. He isn’t Stiles’ boyfriend. He is Stiles’ mate and that is different. They are it for each other and the both of you need to stop acting like children.”

 

Lady Izzy giggles at the two men who don’t look too pleased with aunt Claudia’s words. I look at her thankfully and she winks at me. I can always count on aunt Claudia. She is the best.

 

“My, these are some beautiful flowers that you have, Derek. Are they for, Stiles?” Lady Izzy says and there is a spark in her eyes. I look down at the flowers and I blush. I nod “Yes, ma’am. They are for him.” I say in an embarrassed tone.

 

Aunt Claudia and Lady Izzy aww at me and I blush harder. “You are going to be a good mate for Stiles. He is so lucky to have you, Derek.” Lady Izzy says in a fond voice and aunt Claudia nods in agreement.

 

I look at their husbands and both of them give me an encouraging smile. I ease a little.

I hear a couple sets of footsteps behind me. I turn to face the people who are coming to the living room. I feel all the air leaving my lungs and I’m breathless. Stiles is walking toward me with Leo, Lydia, and Sebastian behind him. My eyes are only on Stiles. He is wearing a tight apple red Burberry polo T-shirt and a skinny dark jeans. His hair is hair is messy and it looks like he just rolled out of the bed, but it looks good on him. His cheeks are flushed and they match his red T-shirt.

 

“You look beautiful.” I say but beautiful isn’t good enough to describe him and I can’t find any words to give Stiles’ beauty justice.

 

He blushes more and I love his blushed cheeks more than anything. “Thank you. You look good as well.” Stiles whispers back. I smile softly at him.

 

I hear a squeal and someone is clapping his hands lightly. I snap my head toward the source of the noise and it belongs to aunt Claudia. I totally forgot that they are in the room with us. I try to keep my blush down and offer the flowers to Stiles. “I brought them for you.” He takes them from me and brings them closer to his nose. He smiles softly at me. “Thank you, they are beautiful.”

 

“I will put them in a vase and water them, sir.” Sebastian says. Stiles nods at him and he gives him the flowers. “Thanks and could you leave them in my room, Seb.” Stiles says and he is still blushing.

 

“As you wish, sir.” Sebastian says and he walks away with the flowers.

 

“Lets go. We have to be on time.” I tell Stiles and offer my arms to him. He takes it and he smells a little bit nervous but excited as well.

 

“Just wait a second the both of you. When are you bringing my son back, Derek? You can’t be later than 9:30 pm.” Uncle John says.

 

“Dad! I’m not a ten year old kid.” Stiles says in an embarrassed voice.

 

“It doesn’t matter how old are you, Stiles. You will obey the rules and the curfew.” Uncle John says. Stiles look at his mom and he begs her with his eyes. “Mom.”

 

“Sorry, Kiddo, but you father is right. You have to follow the rules, however the rules were made to be broken. You can stay out until 11 pm.” She smiles at us.

 

“Claudia!” Uncle John scoffs at his wife.

 

“John, you have to be realistic. 9:30 is too early. 11 pm is more than perfect time for them to enjoy their date and get back home.” She reasons with him. Uncle John grumbles at her. He doesn’t like it, but he accepts it.

 

“Sir, you don’t have to worry about Stiles when he is with me. I will do everything in my power to protect him and I promise you to not push him into doing anything that he doesn’t want. He is my mate and I want to be with him for as long as I live. Please, believe in me.” I say and look uncle John in the eyes. I don’t back down when he gazes at me looking for lies. I feel Stiles squeezing my bicep and he whispers my name like a prayer. “Derek.”

 

Uncle John sighs and nods at me. “Hell, kiddo, I do trust you. I know that you are a good kid and you will be good for my son, but he is my only child and I’m little bit protective of him. And never call me sir ever again. I will always be uncle John for you. Never forget that.” He smiles at me.

 

“Now, run away while you can.” Aunt Claudia says and all of us laugh. I walk Stiles to the car and he is still holding my arm. I open the door of the Porsche for him and he gets into the car. I run to the other side and get in as well. We drive away from the house and I finally can breathe easier here.

 

“Sorry for dad.” Stiles apologizes to me.

 

I keep my eyes on the road. “Don’t worry about it. It turned out fine at the end. He is just trying to protect you.”

 

“I know, but it is a little bit embarrassing.” Stiles whines and he hides his face in his hands.

 

I grab one of his hands and kiss it. “Don’t worry about it, Stiles.” I say and rub the back of his hand with my thumb. Stiles’ heartbeats are getting louder and I smile at his reaction. I link our fingers together. “I’m hope that I’m not being too bold” I tell him.

 

He shakes his head and says, “No, I like it. I like the flowers and you being a gentleman. I always wanted someone who will treat me like I’m the most important person to them. My parents were like that.”

 

“You are the most important person to me, Stiles. I will make all of your dreams come true.” I promise him. We stay quiet for the rest of the ride. We arrive to the cinema. I get out of the car and run with abnormal speed to open the door for Stiles. Stiles links our arms together and we walk toward the doors. I open the door for him. “What are we watching?” Stiles asks me.

 

I smile and wink at him. “It is a surprise.” Stiles looks interested and excited for the surprise. I walk toward one of the tickets cashier. “Hey, I’m Derek Hale. I called for some special arrangement.”

 

“Yes, We are ready for you. Take any snacks that you want and I will take you to your theater. My name is Wendy.” I thank her and grab Stiles’ hand. “What do you want to eat? Remember, I have dinner ready for you.” I tell him.

 

Stiles thinks for a while. “Lets get medium popcorn with butter and we can share it if you don’t mind. I want a coke as well.” I smile at him and order for us. We take our food and meet with Wendy. She leads the way to a theater and it is empty. “We will start the movie in five minute.” Wendy says and she leaves us alone.

 

We walk to the top of the theater. We take our seats. “Are we the first to arrive?” Stiles asks and he looks around. “Yes, and we are the only ones in it as well.” I answer his question.

 

Stiles looks confused. “Why?”

 

I smile at him. “Today is the premiere for the new Star Wars at midnight. I made mama makes some calls and they will show the movie early, only for the two of us.” Stiles looks surprised and speechless. He grabs my henley and drags me into a hard kiss. I’m surprised by the kiss and Stiles pulls back before I try to kiss him back. I feel dizzy from the kiss. It is the first time that Stiles has kissed me first. I feel like a Jell-o in his hands.

 

“You are amazing. Oh my god, how did I forget Star Wars? It is the best date in the history of all dates already. Thank you, Derek.” Stiles says and he pulls me back for another kiss. I’m still dizzy from the first kiss, but I do kiss him back. “You are welcome.” I say in a rough voice when he pulls back. I feel like I’m drunk from the kiss.

 

The light turns off and Stiles get excited. The movie starts. In the end, I don’t remember anything from the movie. It took me some time to get myself together after the breathtaking kisses and I enjoyed watching Stiles reactions. I watched him the whole movie. He looked like a kid opening gifts on Charismas.

 

We walk out of the theater and Stiles is talking with excitement in his voice. I nod in agreement and I don’t know about anything that he talking about. “It was amazing, Derek. Don’t you agree?” Stiles asks me as we reach the car. I open the door for him and we get into the car.

 

“It really was. Why don’t we come back later to watch it another time?” I offer as we take the main road. I really want to watch the movie and I didn’t focus on it at all.

 

“We don’t have to, Derek. I want you to enjoy your time as well.” Stiles says to me.

 

I shake my head at him. “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to. I really do want to watch it again with you.” I reassure him.

 

Stiles grins at me. “We can come back on a weekday. There won’t be a lot of people there.”

 

“Okay, we can do that.” I nod at him and he looks excited. He jumps up and down on his seat and I laugh at him. I put on some music and we sing along. Stiles laughs at my awful voice and I don’t care. I always want to hear his laughter. I try to sing even more badly if it is possible. Stiles laughs harder and he is holding his stomach. “Please, Stop.” Stiles begs me.

 

I stop singing just because we arrived to the preserve. I pull the car and we get out of the car. I grab his hand lead the way. “Where are we going, Derek?” Stiles asks me.

 

“I had my family help me setting up a picnic for us.” I answer him.

“We are doing picnic in the wood at this dark hour.” Stiles says in an unsure voice. I smile at him.

I tell him. “Don’t worry. I have everything covered.” We walk until we reach our destination.

**_ _ **

 

“Wow. It is beautiful.” Stiles says in awe.

 

“I had Grandpa George, Papa, and Nat help me. They cooked our dinner as well.” I say and point at the basket. I take his hand and lead him to the picnic. We sit down and I pull out the food. “Oh my god. Is this curly fries and cheese burger?” Stiles asks me.

 

“It is a medium well done double cheese burger no ketchup with mustard. It is weird if you ask me, but you like it this way. Also, Big plate full of curly fries with mayo only. Do you have a problem with ketchup?” I ask him.

“I don’t like tomato sauce much. I do eat it, but not all the time. I love mayo and mustard. They go with everything.” Stiles says and shoves curly fries in him mouth.

 

“You are disgusting.” I say in mock disgust.

Stiles smiles and open his mouth to show me the food in it. I shake me head at his silliness. We talk about a lot of things we talk about our childhood, the different between the two worlds, and things we like to do.

>Stiles told me about his paper. “I once wrote a paper on the history of male circumcision because I got caught in a downward spiral of clicking random Wikipedia links. Do you know the paper was for Economic?”

 

I blink at him and I laugh at his story. I fall flat on my back from laughing so hard. I’m breathing heavily from the laughter. “Tell you me that you didn’t give it to your teacher.”

 

“Oh, I gave it to him and he gave me C+. He told me it is one of the most interesting and unusual topics that anyone ever gave to him. He gave me a good grade at it for the effort and he counted it as an extra credit. He gave me an extra day to write a new paper. ”

 

I laugh harder. I wipe the tears away. “That is one hell of story. I don’t think that I can top it.” I smell the air and I feel the change in the weather. “I think that we need to leave. Could you help me?” I say as I stand up. Stiles looks confused, but he nods anyway. We gather everything and walk to the car. We put everything in the car and I feel the rain start to fall.

 

“Stiles, get in the car before you get wet.” I tell him as I close the back door of the Porsche.

 

Stiles looks at me like I have lost my mind. “What? Are you crazy? It is raining.”

 

I frown at his reaction. “Exactly, Let’s leave. I don’t want us to get wet.” I tell him. The rain is starting to get stronger. What a bad luck. Rain on our first date.

 

Stiles shakes his head and he takes his shoes and socks off. He throws them in the car. Stiles closes his eyes and he stretches his arms wide like he is hugging the rain.

 

“Stiles, What are you doing? We need to leave right now.” I say and walk to him. I try to get him to car, but he moves away.

 

“It is raining, Derek. I love rain. Have you ever run in the rain? It is the best feeling in the whole world. Please, can we stay more?” Stiles begs me.

 

I shake my head. “You will get sick, Stiles. Please, Let us leave.” I grab his hand and he curls his other over my chest. I look him in the eyes and I know that I’m done for. Stiles is giving me a pleading look. “Please, Derek. I can dry us up in a matter of seconds with my magic. I do enjoy playing in the rain and I want to do it with you.” I look deeper into his eyes more and I sigh. Stiles cheers and he kisses me on the cheek. He is standing on the tips on his toes because I’m way taller than him.

 

I remove my shoes and socks. I feel the wet grass underneath my feet. The rain is hitting my whole body and it is a good feeling. “Lets run, Derek.” Stiles says in excitement. I take off and I follow him. Stiles is fast for a human. I catch up to him in no time and he takes my hand. “Faster, Derek” We run while holding each other’s hands. Stiles throws his head back and laughs.

 

We run, slide on the wet grass and dance under the rain. We are having the time of our lives. We take a break under one huge tree. Stiles leans on the tree and he tries to get his breathing under control.

 

“I have to admit. It was so much fun.” I say and look up at the tree and see the drips of water from the branches falls down. The tree is protecting us from the rain.

 

“I know. We have to do it some other time.” Stiles says breathily. I turn my head to look at Stiles. Stiles has a huge smile on his face. He has wet hair pulled back. There is water dripping all the way from his neck to his wet clothes. His clothes are leaving nothing to the imagination. I can see his hard nipples. Stiles looks breath taking. He is beautiful and I can’t believe that he is mine.

 

My feet are moving without me realizing. I stand in front of him. Stiles looks at me and he gives me a smile and a puzzled look. I put both of my hand on the tree behind Stiles. His head is between my stretched arms. I lean closer to him and I whisper to him. “You are beautiful.” I don’t wait for his response. I kiss him gently. I trap him between the tree and my body. I suck on his top lip and then move to the lower lip.

 

I can feel the heat coming from his body. I hear his groans when I rub against his nipples. He has sensitive nipples. I move my hard boner against his and rock slowly. Stiles moans and I take the chance to slip in my tongue. I move my hands away from the tree and wrap them around his waist and pull him closer. Stiles curls his hands around the hair on the back of my head and he drags me closer to him.

I raise his feet from the ground and he wraps his legs around my waist. I glue his back to the tree and I rock faster than before. Stiles moans louder. He breaks the kiss and moves his head to the side. I dive in and lick the water on his neck. I mouth his skin and lick him. I suck a little bit harder. Stiles moans louder and he bucks his boner against mine.

“Don’t leave a hickey, Derek.” Stiles begs me in a breathless voice. I growl and rock my hips and suck his neck harder than before. I want to leave my mark on him but I don’t. Stiles’ father will kill me if he sees hickeys on his son. I will have to give him where his father can’t see them, but I will do that in another time. One of Stiles’ hands grip harder on my hair while the other scratches my back.

I cup a perky buttcheek with one hand and grab a handful of Stiles’ hair with the other hand. I move away from the tree and Stiles holds me tighter, so he won’t fall. I suck on Stiles’ Adam apple. Stiles moans like a whore and I smell the need for release coming from him. I drag my mouth from his neck to his ear. I bite the earlobe lightly and squeeze his ass. “I can’t wait to have my way with you, Stiles.” I say in voice a dark, full of promise.

 

Stiles shakes his head. He cups both of my cheeks and I look into those eyes. They are full of lust. “I’m really enjoying myself, Derek, but we have to slow down. This is our first date.” I feel like someone just threw a bucket of cold water at me. I stop immediately and I feel ashamed of my actions. I forced myself on Stiles when I promised his dad that I wouldn’t. “I’m sorry, Stiles.”

Stiles hits the side of my head and he scoffs at me. “I really did enjoy myself, Derek. Don’t blame yourself. I asked you to stop and you did. I really do want to have sex with you, but we are on our first date and ours is a real relationship. We need to take our time. I promise, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Stiles says and he gives me a peck kiss. I close my eyes when he kisses me and I don’t try to take it any farther.

“We need to get home and I don’t feel like walking. What do say if you give me a ride to the car?” Stiles teases me and I grin at him. I run to the car with Stiles in my arms and his legs wrapped around my waist. Sometime Stiles will press his lips to mine and sometime we laugh as I run to the car. We reach the car in no time. We get in the car and Stiles uses his magic to turn the water into air. We are dry in matter of seconds. “See! I told you that I could do it.” Stiles smirks at me and I roll my eyes at him.

 

It is a short drive to the Morlonde mansion. We reach the door and we find Sebastian waiting with umbra in his hand.   He walks to us and he opens the door of the car for Stiles. Stiles gets out of the car under the umbrella. He looks back at me and then he turns back to Sebastian. “Thanks, Seb. Could you give us a couple minutes to say goodbye?” Sebastian nods and he hands the umbrella to Stiles and he walks away. Stiles walks toward my door and opens it.

 

I get out of the car and take the umbrella to hold it for us. “Walk me to the door.” Stiles says and he blushes. I smile and link our fingers together and walk him to the door. “I had a good time.” I tell him.

Stiles nods and he leans in. He palms my chest with his hands. I like that Stiles is touching me more than before. “I did as well. Can’t wait to do it again.” He looks at me with hopeful eyes. I grin at him and say, “Without doubt.” I lean in and kiss him on the forehead. I drag my lower lips all the way to his nose and kiss it. I move my lips lower and finally kiss him on the lips.

I pull back from the kiss, but our lips are still touching. “I will see you in the morning.” I whisper against his lips. I brush the back of my hand against his cheek and he closes his eyes for a moment.

“I can’t wait.” He whispers back. I don’t want to, but I pull back from him and run to my car so I won’t get wet again. Stiles is still standing in front of the door when I leave the house. I drive in silence to the house. I have never been this happy in my whole life. It was a great first date and Stiles still wants to date me again.

For the first time in my whole life that I feel like I stopped existing and started living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! Happy Holiday. I'm sorry for the little delay. I'm really excited for the this chapter. Plz enjoy!!!
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D


	23. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Happy New year. May you all have a great year! The next chapter will be special. The gang will go on a trip and i'm really excited. I won't say much right now, but it will be great. 
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D

(Stiles POV)

I hear the soft bird songs from outside and I feel the light hit my eyes. I cover my eyes as I open them. I blink my eyes to focus my sight and to blink being asleep away. I stretch my muscles and groan at how stiff they are from the sleep.

I’m lying on my stomach and I raise my head to look around the room. Lila is sleeping next to me. I look at my watch and I have forty-five minutes to get ready for school. Yawn as I sit up and scratch my head, then stand up and go to the bathroom. I wash my face and brush my teeth. I’m halfway through brushing my teeth when my phone rings.

I frown at the ringtone and wondering who is calling at this early hour. I spit and clean my mouth with water. I run to the phone and look at who is calling me. My heartbeat skyrockets when I see Derek’s name. We had a great date last night and I don’t know how to react to him. I panic for a little, then I remind myself to calm down. I take a deep breath and answer the phone. 

“Hey” I say and I’m satisfied with how calm I sound.

“Hi and good morning, love. How are you this morning?” Derek asks and I can hear the smile in his voice.

I blush a little. “I’m good. Love? Are we giving each other pet names?” I try to play it cool with Derek.

“Do you want us to give each other pet names?” Derek asks me and he sounds a little worried that he went too far.

“No, it’s fine. I kind of like it, but now I have to find a pet name for you and I can’t think of anything good. I have some crazy nicknames for you.” I say to Derek.

“Well, I want to hear them.” Derek says.

I roll my eyes and remember that he isn’t here with me. “Gumdrop. Hercules. Fruit Loops. McHotty. Muscles. Sweet Cheeks. Snuggle wolf. I have more if you want?” I say and Derek is laughing his head off.

“Wow. I have never heard so many ridiculous nicknames in a short period of time.” Derek says and there is laughter in his voice.

“What are your favorite or rather, which ones are more ridiculous than the others?” I ask and I’m curious to know.

“Hercules, McHotty, and Muscles.” Derek answers immediately.

My eyebrows touch my hairline. “Why? I think they are good.” I tell him andI state with honesty. “What’s wrong with Muscles? You are ripped and you have a fine muscular body. You are super hot so I hit the mark on McHotty. If you look up Hercules in the dictionary, there will be a picture of you right there.”

Derek stays quiet for a while. “You think I’m hot?” Derek asks me and he sounds smug about it.

I flush at his question. “Is that all you heard from what I said?” I ask him with frustration in my tone.

He laughs at me. “Well, Muscles give me the feeling that I’m shallow, not very bright. Hercules gives me the fib that I’m a caveman. McHotty is too cliché and I’m not a huge fan of Grey’s Anatomy.”

I gape at his statement. “You are not a fan of Grey’s Anatomy. What is wrong with you? I can’t believe I’m dating someone who doesn’t like Dr.Bailey. She is my favorite.”

“Did anyone ever tell you that you are over dramatic?” Derek says in a dry voice and I can imagine Derek rolling his eyes at me.

“Never.” I say, but it is a lie. My dad always used to say that I’m a drama queen just like my mom.

“You are lying, Stiles.” Derek says in a deadpan voice.

I scoff at my boyfriend. “Where is your trust, Derek? I’m not a liar.” I hear a knock on my door. I walk to the door and open it. Melody is standing in front the door. She bows and says. “You parents send me here to check on you, sir, and your grandparents want you to hurry up and get ready for the school.” She looks at the phone in my hand and she smirks at me.

I smile nervously at her and nod. “I’ll get ready. Tell them that I will down in a couple of minutes to have breakfast with them. Thank you, Melody.” She bows once more and walks away. She stops suddenly and she turns around to face me. She is still smirking at me. “I have a bit of advice, sir, if I may?” She says in a sweet tone.

I’m uncomfortable with the way she is looking at me. “Sure.” I say nervously.

“You might want to put your phone down and get ready for school, sir. I know that sometimes you don’t realize how much time goes by when you talk to your new boyfriend. I understand young love, sir.” Melody says and her voice is dripping sweetness.

I smile back at her and I tell myself that I won’t back down from the challenge. “Thank you for the great advice, Melody, and I will remind you of the same advice when and if you get a boyfriend.” Melody blushes at my words and I slam the door shut.

“That was a little mean of you to say. Don’t you think?” Derek says gently through the phone. I frown at him.

“She started it and she won’t take it personally. It is just the way we treat each other. It is me against the twins and I want you on my side.” I tell him.

“I’m on your side, but I think it was a little uncalled for. I think you should apologize to her.” Derek tells me and I frown at his words. Did I go too far? I didn’t lie when I told Derek that it is how the twins and I talk to each other. We joke and insult each other in a fun way. We don’t take it seriously. I’m an asshole and they are the same. We just click that way.

“I don’t think that I went too far, but I will apologize to her. I don’t want to hurt their feelings. I do love them.” I tell him.

Derek hums and he says, “They will understand.”

I sigh and look at the clock. I’m still in my PJs and I don’t have time to take a shower. I need to change my clothes and get ready for the school. “Okay, I will see you at school, Derek. I need to get ready.”

“That is why I called. If you are okay with it, I want to take you to school. What do you think?” Derek asks me.

I’m a little taken back by his offer. I go with grandpa and Nana to school everyday. I like going with them; is a lot of fun, but I still want to go with my boyfriend. It will be great and a little bit embarrassing as well.

I’m so lost in my thoughts that I don’t answer for a while. Derek takes it the wrong way. “We don’t have to do it, Stiles. I want you to be as comfortable as possible. I don’t want to push you to do anything.” Derek says sincerely and he sounds a little bit disappointed by my lack of reaction.

“No, I’m not uncomfortable. I was thinking just how nice it would be to go to school with my boyfriend. I can’t wait and I need to find an excuse for not going with my grandparents.” I say and I scratch my head thinking of something to convince my parents and grandparents.

Derek laughs and he says, “Just tell them the truth. We are not doing something wrong or lying to them. I will take you directly to the school. I promise.”

 

I sigh and then smile at Derek’s response. “Okay, I will do as you say. When are you getting here?” I ask him.

“Hmm, how about twenty minutes from now?” Derek says.

I look at the clock. I nod to myself “Okay, I will see you then.” We say our goodbyes. I throw my phone on my bed and I walk toward the closet. I see the flowers that Derek brought for me last night in a beautiful vase. I take a sharp turn and move until I reach the flowers. I touch them with the tips of my fingers and I smile.

I breathe in the smell of the flowers and they do smell good. They are beautiful and they are a gift from Derek. I run to the bathroom and bring a cup full of water for the flower. I will take care of them and won’t let them die. I move to the closet and put on a cool graphic T-shirt and skinny dark blue jeans. I grab my back bag and run downstairs to eat some breakfast before Derek arrives.

I find my parent and grandparents sitting at the table. Dad and grandpa are reading the newspapers while mom and nana are taking about some tv show that they love. Adolpha is lying by my mom’s feet and she is sleeping. I give every one of them a kiss on the cheek and sit down. I start to eat quickly. Mom and Nana are giving me disapproval and disgusted looks. “Honey, you need to slow down before you will choke up on your food and it won’t disappear.” Mom tells me.

“I’m in a hurry.” I say, but I do slow down.

Dad shakes his head at me and he asks me, “What do you want to drink, kiddo?”

I swallow a huge bite and say, “Some orange juice would be nice.”

I hear someone moving behind me and they put on the table in front of me a cup full of orange juice. I look up and it is Melody. “Hey, Melody, I’m sorry if I went a little bit too far. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

She smiles at me. “It is okay. I apologize as well for what I said. It was a little bit uncalled for.”

“What happened between the two of you?” Mom asks and she looks from Melody to me. Melody shakes her head. “Nothing, my lady. It was nothing.” Melody says and she winks at me.

I look at the watch and I’m getting nervous and I don’t know how to tell them that Derek is picking me up for school. Dad is giving me sideways looks and he sighs. He flips the pages of the newspaper. “What do you want, Stiles?”

I look at my family. Mom and Nana are looking at me. Dad is folding his paper while grandpa keeps reading his. I feel my hands getting sweaty and I’m nervous. “Um, it is a beautiful morning. Isn’t it?”

Dad raises one of his eyebrows at me and he says, “Yes, it is, but it isn’t what you want to talk about. So, you’d better start talking right away, son.” Mom, and Nana are giggling at his response. Grandpa folds his newspaper and he looks at me.

I gulp at their stares. “Well, you see. Derek called me and…” I trailed off and I don’t know where to go from there. I feel so pathetic.

Dad rolls his eyes at me. “Of course, it is about Derek. It is going to be all about Derek from now on.” I blush at his comment.

Grandpa snorts and nana is giggling. Mom hits dad on his shoulder. “Be nice, dear.” She warns him with a look.

He rolls his eyes at her and looks at me. “I was just joking, dear, so, what did Derek want from you?” He narrows his eyes at me.

I purse my lips at my dad. “Do you have a problem with Derek, Dad?” I ask him. I thought that dad liked Derek. He has known Derek ever since Derek was a little boy.

“No, I don’t hate him. I know the boy because I helped raise him. But, you are my son and no one is good enough for you. I’m his uncle, but I’m your father and no one will ever be good enough for my son.” Dad says and he points his finger at me.

I feel my heart melt at his words. I love him and he is the best dad there is. I’m lucky to have two great fathers who loved me more than anything in this world. “Be as that may be, I want you to treat him like you were before we started to date. I love you, dad, but please don’t be too harsh on Derek.” I beg him.

“He is right, dear. He is still the same Derek, who you used to play basketball with when he was a little kid. You don’t have to treat him differently just because he is dating your son. Aren’t you glad that Stiles’ mate is someone who you know to be a great guy?” Mom says and she takes my dad’s hand.

 

Dad sighs and nods at her. “I will. Now, tell me what did Derek want from you?”

I’m still nervous to ask. “He wants to give me a ride to the school. I promise that we will go straight to school. We just want to drive and to go to school with each other.”

Dad opens his mouth, but mom talks before him. “I think it is an adorable idea. Don’t you think, Dear?” Mom gives dad a look and he grumbles in agreement.

“You are whipped my friend.” Grandpa says jokingly.

“Let’s not talk about who is whipped, dear. You won’t win this argument.” Nana says and she takes a sip of her tea. Dad snickers at her comment and grandpa gives her a look ‘ Did you really need to say that in front of everyone?’

I feel my phone vibrate in my jeans. I pull it out and find that I have received a text from Derek.

Derek: I’m outside :D

I stand up quickly and grab my bag. “He is outside. I will see you later.” I say over my shoulder while I run to the door. I almost trip and fall on my face, but I catch myself. I open the front door and find Derek standing outside of the car. He smiles a big smile when he sees me. I blush as I walk to him. He wraps his arms around me when I get closer to him. I hug him back. He rubs his nose against my neck and I hear him take a deep breath. I feel his growl through my body.

He pulls back, but he doesn’t let me go. I kiss him on the cheek. “Good morning.” I say.

“Good morning, and gods, I missed you so much.” Derek says and he pulls me closer.

I roll my eyes at him. “Derek, we saw each other less than twelve hours ago. Don’t be dramatic.”

“It doesn’t matter. I missed you the second I left your house last night.” Derek says and we look into each other’s eyes.

“You need to get to school, kids.” We hear dad’s voice and both of us jump and get away from each other. I turn around and find my dad standing by the door and he gives us a look ‘You’d better not do any funny business when I’m not there to stop you.’

“Good morning, uncle John.” Derek says to dad. I can see the slight blush on his cheeks.

“Good morning to you too, Derek. You two need to get to school before you are late.” Dad says in a polite voice.

Derek nods to dad and opens the door for me. I get in the car and he closes the door. Derek gets into the car as well and we drive off. We listen to the music and we make small talk. It isn’t much, but we do enjoy each other’s company.

We reach the school and Derek parks his car. He looks at me and he looks kind of nervous. He looks away and I frown at his nervous reaction and my mind goes to the worst case scenario. “Why are you nervous? Are you ashamed of me?” I ask him.

He snaps his head toward me and his eyes are so wide that I’m afraid they are going to fall out. “What! No. Why do you think that?”

“Well, what do you think? You have looked nervous ever since we got to the school. If you are not ashamed then why are you nervous?” I ask him and raise an eyebrow at him.

Derek closes his eyes and sighs. He runs his fingers through his hair. “I want to ask something, but I don’t know how will your react.”

“Okay, ask me and I will answer your question. I will try not to overreact.” I promise him.

Derek stays quiet for a while and I give him some time to gather his courage. “I want you to wear my Letterman jacket.” Derek blurts quickly.

I flush and I start to twist my fingers in a nervous manner. “ Wh- why do y- you wan-t me t- to wear yo- yours” I stutter.

Derek takes my hand and laces our fingers together. “You are my mate, Stiles and I want the whole school to know that we are together. It is okay if you don’t want to. I know that we went on our first date yesterday, but you mean so much to me. I don’t want to hide the fact that you are mine.”

What do you say after all that? I don’t have words to say so I nod. Derek grins at me and reaches back and grabs his jacket from the back seat. He hands over his jacket to me. I take it from him and look at the name. It has Derek’ name. I feel the warmth of happiness spreading throughout my chest.

I wear the jacket and I bring it closer to my nose. I breathe in the smell. I smell the scent of Derek’s favorite cologne. I hear my door open and I snap my eyes open. I didn’t realize that I had closed them. Derek is standing in front of me and he looks so happy. I get out of the car and grab my bag. Derek tries to take it away from me, but I refuse. I can carry my own bag and it isn’t even heavy even though it is full of heavy books. Thank goodness for the glyphs on my bag.

Derek wraps his arm around my shoulders. I blush when I notice that everyone is looking at us. Derek doesn’t look like he cares at all. He has his arm around my shoulder and he asked me to wear his letterman jacket. He is so possessive already. It is kind of cute and I like it.

We walk to the school and everyone is following us with their eyes. I hear some whispers, but I can’t make out what they are saying. We walk through the hall of the school and I feel Derek's body getting more tense with every step that we take. I frown at his reaction.

“Could you believe it? Derek is dating the freak.” I hear a female student says.

“I know. I didn’t know even that Derek played for the other team.” Her friend says back.

“The star of our school is dating the freak. That is just hilarious.” Some else says and he and his friends are giggling quietly so we won’t hear, but they aren’t doing a good job.

“Ugh, Derek deserves better than him. He is a freak and damaged. I think Derek’s parents are forcing him to be with him. Poor Derek.” Another female student says.

My shoulders slump and I feel my whole body stiffen. I hear Derek growl at the students and all of them shut up at once. I look at Derek and he looks beyond furious. His eyes are flashing light red and he looks at the students. Some of the look away and some run away from him.

“Derek.” I whisper.

He looks at me and his eyes get softer when he looks at me, but they are still red. “You can’t believe this bullshit that they just said. You know that they are just jealous of you.”

“I know that they are jealous, but it doesn’t change the facts, Derek. I told you that you deserved better. I told you that I was broken and they can see it. I wish that I deserve you or I’m good enough for you.” I whisper to him.

Derek looks beyond pissed by my words. He drags me closer to him with the arm that is wrapped around my shoulder. He gives me a hard kiss. I gape because I wasn’t prepared for it and Derek takes the chance to slip his tongue in my mouth. Our tongues touch and I can’t help myself, I moan. I raise my hands over Derek’s chest and I curl my fingers around his T-shirt. Derek keeps his arm around my shoulder and moves the other arm to wrap it around my lower back.

Derek moves my head to left and he kisses me harder. We are flush against each other and we forget everything around us. Derek is everything that I think about and it is the same for Derek. 

We hear someone clear her throat. We stop kissing immediately to find Lydia standing close to us and her arms crossed over her chest. Lydia smirks at us. “I didn’t think that I have to tell the two of you that we are in a school that Stiles’ grandpa is the headmaster of. I thought that the two of you were better than Ed and Leo, but it looks like I’m wrong.” Lydia says in a sarcastic voice.

I try to move away, but Derek doesn’t let me go. He removes his arm from my hip, but he keeps the other arm wrapped around my shoulder. “We are nothing like those two. We just started dating, Lydia. Give us some time to enjoy it first before you start to rain on our parade.” Derek says in a dry voice.

“Don’t talk about us when we are not there to defend ourselves, Bro.” We hear Ed voice and the three of us turn to see Ed and Leo are coming our way. They are holding hands.

Ed looks at the jacket that I’m wearing and he smirks at me. “Well, Stiles, I have to say. Derek’s letterman does look good on you. Derek is showing off that he is dating you.” Ed says and he wiggles his eyebrows at us.

 

I look away from embarrassment and Derek chuckles. “Of course, I’m. I want everyone to know that he is taken.” Derek leans in and he bites lightly on my ear and he whispers, “You are mine and I don’t want anyone else.”

Derek said it in a low tone, but not low enough for the others not to hear him. Lydia and Ed narrow their eyes at me. I gulp and cower at their look. “You aren’t going to back down, Stiles. I won’t allow you to.” Lydia says in a dark tone that promises nothing but pain. Ed nods in agreement while Leo is giving us an encouraging look.

“He doesn’t want to back down, but he thinks that he isn’t good enough for me.” Derek says and he gives me a look.

“Why? I have to say, Stiles. You are more than good enough for Derek. I always thought that Derek’s mate would be stupid, but you are as smart as Leo, and Lydia. What is wrong with you?” Ed says in disbelieving tone.

“I have to agree with Ed, Stiles. You two are good for each other.” Leo says

“We wouldn’t allow you to date Derek if we thought that you weren’t good for him. What and who gave you this idiotic idea?” Lydia says

 

“He heard and believed some students who whispered that I’m too good for him.” Derek says in hate filled voice. Lydia’s and Ed’s eyes turn a dark shade and they look angry. They look at the students who are around us and they give them a murderous look.

“Really? Give me their name and I will find a way to change their minds.” Lydia says in a low tone, but everyone in the hall can hear her. I swear that I see some students who shiver and look scared of her.

“I’m more than willing to help you, Lydia.” Ed says and he looks crazy and scary when he grins.

Leo looks at his mate and his best friend and shakes his head.“ Guys, you don’t have to use violence. They don’t matter and nobody cares about their opinions. Let it go, please.” And that is why Leo is my favorite. He is always on my side and he doesn’t like violence just like me.

Lydia scoffs at Leo. “We won’t hurt them. We will just remind them that we can hurt them and as you said their opinion isn’t important, so they should keep it to themselves. What I want to know is why Stiles is listening to these less intelligent beings in the first place.” Lydia says and she looks at me. She wants me to answer her question.

I sigh. “I have issues, Lydia. I won’t lie to you, but I’m trying to adapt to everything that is happening to me. We will talk about it later. We have to go to class before the bell rings.” The bell rings the second I finish my sentence.

Lydia looks up and then back at me. “Fine, but we will talk about it later. I won’t allow these bitches to walk all over you, Stiles. You are a Morlonde and you need to remember it at all times.” Lydia says and all five of us walk to the class.

We have the first two classes together. Derek doesn’t let me go. We sit next to each other and our friends surround us. It feels like they are protecting us. I see Ed and Lydia are giving the stink eye to a couple of people who look our way. Leo is trying to make them stop, but they ignore him. Derek has all his attention on me. He looks my way every time the teacher gives us his back.

We walk to my third class. Derek has to go to his class, which isn’t that far from ours. He smiles and kisses me on the cheek. “Wait for me here. We will go to the cafeteria together.” I nod in response. Derek and Ed walk away and the three of us enter the classroom. I sit in the middle with Leo and Lydia on either side of me.

Lydia looks at me from the side of her eyes. She has something to say, but Leo steps in and says, “ We said that we will talk about it later, Lydia. Now it is not the time.” Lydia huffs and she stays quiet. I’m relieved when she doesn’t say a word. I give Leo a thankful look and he winks at me.

The class flies by and we gather our books and put them in our bags. We are some of the last people to leave the class. We find Derek, Ed, and Jordan are waiting outside for us. Leo and Lydia run to their mates and give them a kiss on the lips. I walk slowly to Derek and he opens his arms for me. I roll my eyes with good nature and hug him. He kisses my temple. “I missed you.” He whispers.

“We talked about it before, Derek. You didn’t even have enough time to miss me.” I tell him.

Derek chuckles. “We need to move, lovebirds. I’m hungry.” Ed yells.

We walk to the cafeteria and I search for my phone, but I can’t find it anywhere. “What’s wrong?” Derek asks me.

“I can’t find my phone. Could you call if we can hear where it is?” I ask him. Derek nods and he pulls his phone out. He calls and I can’t hear it. I frown “Where did leave it?” I ask myself.

“Let’s go to my car. You might have dropped it there.” Derek offers.

“Okay, you don’t have to come with me. Give me the key and I will go and look for it on my own.” I tell him and I open my palm. Derek shakes his head. “I don’t mind. I want to go with you.”

“Derek, I’m just going to the parking lot and I want you to get us some lunch. I promise, I won’t be late.” Derek looks at me and he sighs in defeat. He pulls his keys and he gives them to me. I stand on my toes to kiss him on the cheek. “ Save a seat next to you for me, McHotty.” I say and I walk away.

“I told you. I don’t like this pet name.” Derek yells at me and I can hear the smile in his voice.

“I don’t care.” I yell over my shoulder and wink at him. I walk to the parking lot and then to Derek’s car. I search for my phone and find it under my seat. I sigh in relief that I found it. I close the car up and turn around to find Peter Hale behind me. I yelp and lean back on the car. I have a hand over my chest and I’m breathing hard from the surprise. I send a hateful look toward Peter, who is fighting to keep a smile off his smug face.

“You almost gave me a heart attack you asshole.” I yell at him.

“Now, Stiles, we don’t have to be rude and call each other names. I’m here to make peace.” Peter says and he raises his hands in surrender, however he made me feel like he is talking to a child.

I raise an eyebrow at me and cross my arms over my chest. I give him a withering and unimpressed look. I know Peter’s kind. He thinks that he is the smartest person in the whole planet and no one can beat him. Well, I have bad news for him. Peter’s kind is the one I love to burst their bubble. I will take him down. “Let’s get something clear first, Peter. I don’t appreciate being looked down on or being talked to like I’m a four year old kid. Tell me what you want because I’m busy and to be honest, I don’t want to see your face.”

Peter looks at me and he is calculating and thinking of the best way to act around me. Peter smirks at me and it looks like he is about to make a mistake. He opens his mouth, but I cut him off immediately. “Think carefully about what you are about to say, Peter. I told you already. I’m more than willing to kill you and I will make it as painful as possible.” I say in a hard voice and I’m serious.

Peter snaps his mouth shut and he looks more hesitant than before. Peter straightens his back and he looks at me and I don’t see the humor in his eyes anymore. “I’m sorry for hurting your feelings.” Peter says sincerely

“But you are not apologizing for what you said about them. Are you?” I say and narrow my eyes at him.

Peter stays quiet for two second and then answers my question. “No, I’m not.”

I get angry at his answer. I feel my magic is boiling the blood in my veins and my whole body is shaking with energy. My magic draws energy from my surroundings and I want to hurt him. I want him to be sorry for what he said about them. Peter looks scared and nervous. I feel good for scaring him. I know that my eyes changed their color to lavender. I want to hurt him, but Derek’s face pops in my head. I remember that Peter is Derek’s uncle. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself down.

I let out a breath and open my eyes. I know that my eyes are still lavender. I keep my magic under control, but it wants to lash out at Peter. Peter looks in control and not scared as he was a couple seconds ago, but I see the fear in his eyes. “I don’t want your half sorry excuse of an apology. Stay away from me, Peter. This is the last time I tell you.” I walk pass him and walk away.

“I had to do what I did, Stiles.” Peter says.

I stop and turn around slowly. We are facing each other and I don’t know how I’m burning alive in this moment. “You didn’t have to insult them or make fun of my feelings toward them.”

“Maybe I didn’t, but I wanted to know you and I didn’t see another way.” Peter replies.

 

“Bullshit. You don’t have to insult someone and their loved ones for you know them.” I yell.

“But I didn’t know they were your loved ones.” Peter says like it is a matter of fact.

“What the hell is wrong with you? They raised me. They were my parents you moron.” I yell more. Thank god nobody is around.

 

“When grandpa and my sister told us about you, they ordered us to stay away from you because you had a bad experience with werewolves. I respected that. Everything changed when in almost no time you started to hang out with my two nephews. I watched from far the way you interact with them. You were a little uncomfortable at first, but you don’t have a problem with them anymore.”

 

“What does that have anything to do with you being an asshole, creepy wolf?” I bite back at him. I don’t see where he is going and he is being creepy with looking at us from distance.

“I really care about my nephews and nieces. They are more like younger siblings to me. They are little bit naïve and don’t see just how ugly the world is. I got suspicious when you didn’t show any signs of trauma that my Alpha said you had. That meant either that you got over your trauma quickly or you didn’t care about the people who raised and lived with you your whole life. I had to know, because I can’t let my pack get involved with people who will throw them away if they are not useful to them anymore.” Peter says and I stay quiet.

“I didn’t want my nephews to get too attached to people who are unworthy of their love. I wanted to see your reaction when I talked about your guardians. You were beyond angry, and I did smell sadness and grief pouring out of you. You let go of your fear, but you didn’t stop grieving them. I’m sorry for what I said. I’m sorry for insulting and walking all over their legacy, but I’m not sorry for trying to protect my pack.” Peter says sincerely and his eyes are soft and kind.

I don’t know what to do or how to respond. What he said made sense to me, but the way he went to make sure I’m not a heartless asshole is unforgivable. I don’t know how to deal with what Peter did or said.

“How did you do it?” Peter asks me.

“How did I do what?” I say in a rough voice.

“How did you forgive my kind so easily? I won’t be able to do it if I was in your place. You were angry, Stiles, and you were ready to kill me just because I insulted them in front of you. How can you be around werewolves and have this much pain, anger, and grief in your heart.” Peter asks me and he looks like he has been trying to find the answer ever since the day I attacked him.

 

“They were my parents and you are wrong. I didn’t forgive the werewolves who killed my dad. They taught me not to brush everyone in the same color. I have to be fair to all humankind. Whether they were white, black, people with different kind of religion. I remember their lessons in my head, but I can’t forgive those who took him away from me. I feel uncomfortable still around werewolves, but your nephews are different. They are lovable and hard to resist.” I say and look away from Peter.

Peter chuckles and nods at me. “Yes, they are.”

We stay quiet for a while. Peter breaks the silence. “I’m sorry for your loss. They sound like they were good people.”

I nod slowly and feel the sadness and grief hit me all over again like a wrecking ball. “They were and I won’t forgive you for what you said about them.”

 

I turn again and leave him in the parking lot. “I see the way Derek sees you, Stiles. I know that you are his mate and you will forgive me. I have forever to gain your forgiveness.” Peter says and I can hear the smugness in his voice.

I don’t turn around. I keep walking straight to the school. “Be that as it may, you will have to work hard to gain my forgiveness and trust, creepy wolf.” I hear him laughing as I enter the school.

I run to the cafeteria. I spent too much time talking to Peter. I don’t want to be late and I’m really hungry. I take a turn and find four girls standing near the cafeteria’s door. All of them are attractive and I remember that some of them were flirting with Derek before we got together. All four of them turn to face me and they make a line to force me to stop.

I stop before them and raise my eyebrows at them. What do they want from me? I frown at them. “What can I do for you ladies?” I ask them and I try to be polite to them.

“What you can do is to leave Derek alone and we will be happy.” One of them says in a voice that is dripping sweetness.

“Why? It has nothing to do with any of you.” I tell them as a matter of fact.

 

“Listen to us fag. We don’t care how you got Derek to date your ugly face. What we care about is that you need to leave him alone.” Another girl says.

“Yeah, you don’t deserve him. We have been trying to date him for years. We won’t let a freak like you have him. He is too good for you.” The first girl says.

 

“Maybe Derek is just dating him because he is feeling sorry for him. I mean, can you believe that Derek wants to date you?” The third girl says.

 

“Or maybe his parents are forcing him to date you, so they can use you.” The last one says and all of them laugh at me.

“Do as we say and stay away from Derek, freak.” The first girl says and the rest of them laugh harder at me. They walk away and enter the cafeteria.

I’m shocked by their words and actions. I was never popular in my old school, but I have never been attacked like this before. I don’t feel hurt by their words because I told them to Derek myself.

I walk to the cafeteria and I enter it. I see the four girls standing and talking to Derek. All of them have their flirty smiles and they each twist a finger in a lock of their hair. I don’t know why, but I feel anger spreading all over my chest. I don’t know if it is the magic that I absorbed or my emotions are still high from my talk with Peter or that I don’t like the way these girls are talking to Derek. He is my Derek.

I don’t even feel my legs moving. I reach the table and walk right between the four of them. I push hard the two in them middle hard so they will slam into their other friends. I don’t care that I’m being too rough.

“Hey, baby.” I sit on Derek’s lap and Derek looks surprised by my action. I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him closer for a kiss. I kiss him softly at the beginning. Then I suck on his lower lip and Derek groans. I dig my nails in his skull and I moan. I open my mouth and he eagerly slides his tongue in. We duel for a little while and I let Derek dominate the kiss.

I hear catcalls from Ed and some other students. I feel daggers at the back of my head from behind. I pull back from Derek. Derek looks a little dizzy and he looks like his brain is toasted by the kiss. I turn around in his lap, so there is no space between my ass and his crotch. Derek wraps his arms around my middle and pulls me closer to him. My whole backside is glued to his front.

I look at the girls. They are furious at me. I smirk at them. I will give them a show that they will never forget. I bare my neck a little for Derek. Derek dives in and he starts to suck lightly on my neck. I run my fingers through his hair and I pull him by his hair closer to my neck. Derek understands what I want and he sucks harder on my neck. I will definitely get a couple of hickeys from Derek. I can feel Derek’s huge boner against my ass. I want to moan, but I hold it back. I need to put these bitches in their rightful place.

“Listen to me bitches and listen carefully because I’m not repeating myself. You called me fag” Derek can’t help the low growl that rumbles in his throat and red light that circles around his pupils. I calm him down and the girls take a step back from the angry werewolf.

I continue my speech. “I will let it slide this once because I’m a gentleman. But the next time you insult me or better yet, flirt with my man. I will grab you by your hair and mop the floor with you and I don’t give a damn that you are a girl. And if it isn’t enough to stop you or any bitch or man whore in this school from flirting with my man…”

“Lila” I say in a cold and hard voice.

Fire bursts from thin air and Lila appears. I haven’t seen her all day long.

“My little phoenix is more than glad to turn any of you into ashes.” I say and give them a cold smile. Lila’s fire burns brighter and we can feel the heat coming from her. The four girls squeal and they run away. I look around and the whole school is watching me and I don’t even feel ashamed of what I did. This will give them the message to not mess with my man.

“I’m sorry for calling you for these bitches” I say to Lila telepathically

“Don’t worry about it, Stiles. As long as you protect your man. Just don’t get used to it" Lila says jokingly and she disappears.

“I like possessive Stiles. It is so sexy.” Derek whispers into my neck and he nuzzles his bearded cheek against my throat.

I blush and whisper back. “Really?” I ask him.

“Oh, yeah.” Derek says and he turns my head to the side to kiss me on the lips. I get lost in the kiss and I hear Lydia clears her throat.

I break the kiss and look at our friends. Ed and Lydia are smirking at us while Leo is giving us a happy smile. I blush and try to move from Derek’s lap, but he won’t let me.

“Derek”

“Nope! I like you just where you are.” Derek grins at me.

“I feel so proud for standing your ground and putting those bitches in their rightful place. I’m so proud of you, Stiles.” Lydia says and she wipes away her fake tears.

“I didn’t think he had it in him.” Ed says and he laughs loudly.

“You have to fight off the unwanted attention from your man. If you don’t do it, then they will walk all over you. They did the same thing with me when I started to date Ed.” Leo says.

“You will protect me from them, love. Won’t you?” Derek says and there is humor in his voice.

I put my face in my hand and groan. “I hate you all.”

All four of them say at the same time. “You love us.” I grumble at their response and I don’t deny it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Happy New year. May you all have a great year! The next chapter will be special. The gang will go on a trip and i'm really excited. I won't say much right now, but it will be great. 
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D


	24. Note!!!!!!

Hey guys

 

I'm sorry to say that there is no chapter this week because MY SISTER IS A NEW MOM. She gave birth to a little baby boy. She isn't the one who got married a couple of weeks ago. The new mama is my other older sister. The whole family is excited. Especially my parents. The little baby boy is their first grandbaby. My sister asked me to stay with her in the hospital and at her home. I didn't have time to finish the chapter. The next chapter will be longer than usual to make up for this week. I'm sorry again guys. 

Love

xoxox


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!!
> 
> I'm back. The last week was crazy. Little to no sleep at all. My little nephew is driving us crazy with his crying, but he is the cutest thing is the whole world. Sorry again for not updating a chapter last week. I don't know how i finished the chapter with my nephew and my school work. I hope that you guys like it. (There are a lot of Pics and they are really.)
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D

 

(Stiles POV)

 

The past few months went by so fast. Derek and I are going strong. Derek is amazing and I can’t see my life without him already. I really do enjoy our dates. We go on a date at least once a month and all of them were great. Dad is getting around the idea of me dating and he is taking it easy on Derek. Derek was scared almost to death when he came to pick up on our second date to find dad cleaning his gun in the middle of the living room. I didn’t know dad has a gun. He doesn’t use guns in his work in this world.

 

Thanksgiving was chaotic to say the least. We had a huge feast in our house. The whole Morlonde family came to our house. I met almost the whole family for the first time. Grandpa Merlin had been drilling their names and faces into my head for a whole week before they arrived. There were more than a hundred people for our thanksgiving. That's what happens when people in your family are immortals. It was fun to be honest.

Thanksgiving was only dad and I. We didn’t have a lot of relatives. We would have something like pizza or Chinese. I know how to cook, but I don't know how to cook turkey. Sometimes dad will work on Thanksgiving so other deputies can celebrate with their families since it wasn’t a big deal in our house. It was great to be part of a big family and have fun with them.

The media found out about Derek and I, and they went crazy. Once the paparazzi came to the restaurant that we went to eat in and they started to take our pictures. They even went as far as coming to the school. It was a little bit crazy. I feel like the Kate Middleton of this world. The public is so fascinated by our relation ship. The relationship between the werewolf prince and the young Emperor of magic or that what they called us. I’m still new to all this attention that I’m getting from being Morlonde.

 

School is getting better. The school found a new gossip to talk about other than my relationship with Derek. The mean girls (or as I call them, the four ugly harpies of the underworld) who told me to stay away from Derek, are keeping their distance. I was so proud of myself when I saw them turn and run the other way around when they saw me in the hall.

 

Jackson and Heather are together. I don’t know if Jackson is trying to get Lydia jealous or something. But if he is trying, then it isn’t working. Lydia didn't bat an eye when she saw them kissing. Lydia, Leo, and I walked right past them and Lydia said and I quote “Trash belong with each other.” We heard Heather throwing insults toward Lydia. Lydia ignored her and we kept walking. It was entertaining to say the least.

 

The last day of classes was three days ago and we are in Christmas break right now. The exams were tough, but fun as well. I had a lot of fun studying with my friends. Lydia was a woman on a mission. She forced us to start studying sessions a whole month before the finals. She wanted us to be the top in our classes and her reason is, “ I refuse to be friend with an idiot or unintelligent person. You boys will get your act together and get the highest marks in your classes or you will feel my wrath. And I’m talking to you as well, Ed. Don’t you dare embarrass me in front the whole school.”

Derek told me she does do this every time they have finals or mid terms. Lydia goes crazy and nobody can stop her when she gets an idea in her head. I knew Lydia was scary, but I was terrified of her for a whole month.

 

Back to present time, I’m in my room getting ready to go the game and watch Derek’s team. It is the first time that I get to watch him play. They went to the other team's school or I had something important to do and I couldn’t make when they play at our school. There is no way I’m missing this game. It is the game where if they win, they will qualify for the Basketball regionals. (P.S, I know nothing about the game or how high school tournament work. Plz don’t judge me!!!)

 

I’m standing in front of the mirror and looking at myself in despair. I’m wearing Derek’s Jersey and it looks absolutely ridiculous on me. It is way too big for me. It looks like I’m wearing an oversized dress not a Jersey. I look like a kid who is trying to wear his dad clothes. I sigh and look again at myself. I turn around and sigh again. Derek asked me to wear it when I come to the game. I, of course, said yes, and now I regret it. I run my fingers through my hair and mess it up even more.

 

There is a knock on my door. I turn around to find Lydia, Leo, and Ed are entering my room. We agreed to go to the game together. Lydia looks impeccable. Ed and Leo look great as well, but I look like a disaster. Ed takes one look at me and he starts to laugh. Lydia and Leo give me a pitying look.

“What are you wearing, sweetie?” Lydia asks me and she is fighting off her smile.

 

“What does it look like, Lydia? Derek asked me to wear his Jersey and I look ridiculous.” I say to her and cross my arms over my chest.

 

“You look like a child who is playing dress up.” Ed says and he laughs harder than before. Leo hits him on the shoulder.

 

I roll my eyes. He’s not saying anything that I didn’t think of already. “Yeah, that's what I was going for, dude. Lydia, help me, please. I can’t go like this to the game.” I beg her.

Lydia shakes her head at me and she walks to me. She raises the hemline to my waist and she ties it. I went from a little kid to a fourteen year old teenage girl. Ed laughs again and Leo joins him this time. I give both of them a dry look and turn my attention to Lydia “Really? Is this the best you can do? I look like a fourteen year old girl. I thought that you had a spell to fix it or something”

 

“Well, Stiles, either this” she points at the tied end of the Jersey. “Or you walk around like a four year old who refused to wear anything but grown up clothes to the game. And there is no spell to fix clothes size. Your old world has a crazy idea about magic and what it can do.” Lydia says and she raises her eyebrows at me. The gang and especially Lydia asked me a lot of questions about my old world. It is fascinating to them.

I look at myself once more in the mirror and I sigh. She is right as usual. This is way better than it was five minutes ago. I nod at her. “Let’s go before I change my mind and wear something else.” I grab my wallet and phone. All of us leave the room.

 

“Why don’t you wear something else?” Leo asks me.

 

“Because if I don’t, it will break Derek’s heart. He asked me to do it and it is the first time I have attended his game. I want to be supportive of him.” I shrug one of my shoulders as we reach the living room. “Besides, you do the same thing when it comes to Ed’s games. You wear his jersey in every game.”

“Damn right. He is my lucky charm.” Ed says and puts his arms around Leo’s shoulder. Leo is blushing so hard that it is kind of funny.

 

“See ya, guys. We are leaving.” I yell and I wave to my family. We get into the car and we drive off.

 

“Did you talk to Derek, Stiles? Did he sound nervous?” Ed asks. He is fishing for some information. He asks the same question every game that Derek plays. Ed is hoping that Derek will lose so Ed wins their bet.

I roll my eyes at him. “He sounded as confident as every time I talk to him before the game and could you give it a rest, Ed. Nobody cares about your stupid bet.” I tell him. Ed scoffs at my response.

 

“Speak of yourself, Stiles. Lydia and I are interested about the result of this bet. We want to try a new expensive restaurant and the loser will pay the bill.” Leo says. He and Lydia are giggling.

 

“I’m not losing this time to Derek. I’m the captain of the football team and we will win.” Ed says with absolutely certainty. He believes in himself and his team.

“Good for you, Ed.” I say in a dry voice. We arrive to the school and Ed parks the car. We get out of the car and it is packed. It feels like the whole town came to watch the game. We try to get to the basketball court when I feel small arms are wrapping themselves around one of my legs. I look down and find Nat is hugging my leg and he is smiling up at me.

 

“Nat! What are you doing here?” I grab and pull him up into a hug. He hugs me back. Lydia, Leo, and Ed say hi to him and ask him the same question.

“I saw you walking and I ran to catch up with you.” Nat is grinning at me.

 

I raise one of my eyebrows at him. “Did you run off again? Won’t your parents get mad at you again?” I ask him. Nat is known for running off whenever he wants. Derek told me so many funny stories about his adventures. Derek also told me about how much his mom hates it when Nat runs off. She is scared that he will get kidnapped or something.

 

 

Nat pales a little at my question and his eyes get wide. He looks kind of scared. “Uh oh”

 

“You are in so much trouble, young man. How many times did I tell you not to run off? You will get lost one of these days.” We hear Talia’s voice behind us. I turn with Nat in my arms to face the owner of the voice. We find the Hale family with different expressions on their faces.

We find Talia with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrows are almost touching her hairline. Derek’s dad is standing next to her with a disapproving look. Laura and Peter are standing behind them and both of them are grinning at Nat. George Hale and his mate Sarah are smiling at their youngest grandson. There are a couple of people who I don’t know standing next to them. I assume that they are Hales because of the sharp jawlines and green eyes.

“But, Mama, I saw Stiles and I had to follow him. I haven’t seen him for weeks and I missed him.” Nat whines and he hugs me closer. I smile at him and rub his back. “I missed you, little guy.” I say.

 

Talia’s eyes get soft. “I understand, baby, but you have to understand that I get scared when I don’t find next to me. Next time you tell someone and take them with you, but no more running off on your own do you understand?”

“Yes, mama. Sorry, mama.” Nat says.

 

Nat’s parent smile at him and they turn to face me. “It is so good to see you, Stiles. Been a long time since we last saw you, hasn't ?” Talia asks me.

I nod and give her an awkward smile. I don’t know how to act around the Hales yet. Being in a relationship in new to me and I don’t know how to act around my boyfriend’s family. “Yes, it has, Mrs. Hale. Sorry for the trouble that Nat caused because of me.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault, honey, and it is Talia for you. I don’t want to hear this Mrs. Hale nonsense.” I blush and nod at her. She turns her attention to my friends and she smiles at them. “Lydia, Leo, Ed, how are you this evening?”

“We are doing good, Aunty Talia.” Ed says and the three of them started to chat with the rest of the members of the Hale family.

Nat is sniffing me and I look down at him. “Why are you sniffing me, Nat? Do I smell bad?”

 

“No, you smell like Derek.” Nat says and everyone stopped talking and they looked my way. Peter and Laura are smirking at me. “Well, what do we have here? Stiles is wearing Derek’s jersey. Well, isn’t that sweet?” Peter says and his voice is dripping with sarcasm. Laura is giggling and I blush and look away in a desperate attempt to hide my blush.

 

“Peter, be nice. I think it is sweet.” Sarah says.

 

Peter puts a hand over his heart. “You wound me, Grandma. I didn’t say anything mean. I’m being nice.”

 

I ignore Peter and look down at Nat. He looks a little bit upset. I rub his head and run my fingers through his curls. “Are you okay, Nat?”

 

He gives a dramatic sigh. “Nothing. I was planning on dating you when I get older, but it looks like Derek got you before I had a chance. At least I didn’t lose to some mean person. I can share you with Derek.”

 

>There is a dead silence for a second and everyone starts to laugh. I’m speechless to say the least.

“Well, here you go, Stiles. You have two brothers fighting for your love. Aren’t you a lucky guy?” Peter says. Laura and Ed are laughing harder than before.

I scoff at them, then I turn to Nat. I smile at him. “First of all, I’m too old for you, Nat. Second, I love you like a little brother. I can’t date you. You deserve someone better.”

 

“You are the bestest person I know, Stiles.” Nat says with so much honesty in his voice and eyes.

“Thank you, Nat, but I’m not your mate. Your mate is waiting for you.” I say and kiss him on the cheek.

 

He sighs again “Fine. My mate better be as good as you. I can live with you as my brother when you and Derek get married.”

I flush at his words and I hear snickers coming from the others. “It is too early to talk about marriage, Nat, and your mate will be great.”

 

“Not a word, Astor, or you will regret it.” I say and point my finger at Ed when he opens his mouth to talk. Ed stays quiet, but I can see the amusement in everyone's eyes.

 

“We need to go and find some good seats. Let’s go everyone.” Talia says to shift the attention away from me and I’m thankful to her.

Laura rolls her eyes at her mother. “Nobody will take our seats, Mama. We have been sitting in the same seats ever since Derek joined the team.” All of us start to walk to the court and, true to Laura’s statement, we find an empty row of seats. I sit between Lydia and Talia. Nat refuses to sit anywhere but my lap.

We are waiting for the game to start. I tried to talk to Lydia, but she is ignoring me. She is ignoring me to force me to talk to Talia. I give up trying to make her talk to me after the third try. I sigh and look at Talia who is giving me a soft smile. I try to give her an easy smile.

 

“Am I making you nervous?” Talia asks me.

 

“Honestly? Just a little bit.” I answer her and I don’t look at her. I’m keeping my eyes on Nat.

 

“Because of what I am?”

 

I thought about what and how should I answer her. She is a werewolf, so honesty is the best way to go. The whole family can hear us as well. I don’t want them to get the wrong idea. “No, you are being a werewolf isn’t a problem. I’m still a little bit nervous. It’s Instinct, I guess. I’m starting to get comfortable around your kind. I’m getting more nervous because you are my boyfriend’s mom. Derek is my first boyfriend and I don’t know how to react around you or your family.”

“Well, I’m glad that you are getting comfortable around my kind, even after my brother and daughter attacked you.” Talia gives them a look. Laura and Peter look away and I hear Laura laughing nervously.

 

“Yes, Stiles, Grandpa George and Mama were so mad that day. I have never seen uncle Peter so scared in my whole life.” Nat says and he grins at his uncle.

 

“You have been only alive for four and half years, my dear little nephew.” Peter says in a dry voice. Nat sticks his tongue out at his uncle. I smile at the little guy and ruffle his hair.

Talia was about to say something when we hear noises and watch Derek’s team come to the court. The crowd is going wild and they are cheering for them. The whole team is waving to the crowd. “Stiles! Look, it’s Derek.” Nat yells and points with his finger. I look the where he is pointing at and find Derek looking at us. Derek has a huge smile on his face and he waves at us. Nat is so excited that I had to stop him from jumping up and down on my thighs.

“Well, look at that. Derek has his eyes only on you.” Lydia whispers into my ear.

 

I give her a sideways glance. “I thought you were ignoring me.”

She mocks being offended. “ I would never do that, Stiles. I thought you knew me better.”

 

“So did I, but I was mistaken.” I say and Lydia hits me lightly on the shoulder. The team is starting to warm up and the other team enters the court as well and does their warm up.

The game starts and our team is on fire. They are scoring a goal after the other. The other team can’t keep up with them. It is exciting and funny to watch. Especially with Nat going crazy and adorable for his older brother’s performance.

Derek is breath taking. Nobody can stop him when he attacks. He is scoring most of the points for the team. He has so much energy and power in his playing. He is leading his team and giving them orders and encouragement if they fail to get a goal.

“Wow, I have never seen Derek play like this before. He is always good, but today he is on fire.” Leo says.

 

“He is showing off if you ask me.” Ed says and he doesn’t look too pleased with the score.

 

“Can you blame him? It is the first time Stiles comes to a game and he is wearing his jersey. He better be on his top game. His mate is watching.” Derek’s father (Alexander) says. I flush and hide my face in Nat’s hair.

“Don’t look away, Stiles. Derek is playing for you. He is looking your way.” Talia whispers to me.

 

I look in Derek’s direction and he is looking back at me. I smile and wink at him. He grins and runs off. He cuts a pass and he runs and makes a slam dunk.

 

“Woah, now he is showing off.” Laura says and laughs at her brother.

 

The game ends with our team winning 114 to 36. It was a great game. Our school is celebrating the win. We went down to congratulate Derek for the win. Derek’s parents and grandparents are walking in front of us and I’m carrying Nat in my arms. The crowd is making a path for them like they are royalty. Some shout greetings or congratulations for Derek’s win.

 

We reach Derek, who is laughing and hugging his teammates. He looks our way and says something to his teammates before he runs our way.

“Honey, You were great, tonight.” Talia says and she has a huge smile on her face.

 

“Thank, mama.” Derek says and his father pulls him into a hug and says congrats to him. Every member who came from the Hale family either hugs or congratulates Derek from afar.

Derek smirks at Ed and says mockingly, “Can you keep up, Astor?”

 

Ed scoffs at his best friend. “Yeah, I can and I won’t lose to you this year.”

Derek laughs at him. “Keep the dream alive, big loser.”

 

Derek looks my way and his eyes gets darker. He walks my way like a predator. Nat jumps from my arms into his big brother’s when Derek gets close enough. “Derek, you were amazing.” Nat says and he is grinning from ear to ear.

 

Derek gives his little brother a soft smile. “Thanks, Nat. Why don’t you go to mama? I want to talk to, Stiles.” Nat nods and he drops down and runs to his mother.

 

Derek turns to face me and he looks up and down at me. He looks like he is just about to devour me. “You came.” Derek says in a rough voice. He clears his voice.

I shrug my shoulders. “I told you that I would. Didn’t I?” I tilt my head to the side.

“The jersey looks good on you.” Derek says and I roll my eyes at the statement.

“No, I look horrible in it, but you like me wearing your clothes and having your name on my back.”

Derek smirks. “I do love that a lot, but you look good in anything.”

 

“Liar” I tell him with amusement in my tone.

 

Derek starts to get closer to me and he opens his arms for a hug. I put my hands on his sweat soaked wet jersey. “Not too fast, McHotty. I won’t hug you while you are sweating like a dog. Go take a shower first.”

Derek drops his arms and pouts at me. “Won’t you give your boyfriend who won the game a hug? You are being cruel and not being a good boyfriend.”

I roll my eyes at him.“ I will do a lot of things for you, Derek, but hugging you like this isn’t one of them. Go take a shower and I will give you all the hugs that you want.”

 

Derek sighs in defeat. “Fine, but I want a kiss.”

 

I look around and there are people everywhere. “In front all of these people?” I ask him.

 

He raises his eyebrows at me. “Are you ashamed of me?”

 

I scoff at his statement. “Of course not, dummy.” I walk to him and give him a peck on the lips. He surprises me when he grabs my jaw with his hand and wraps his arm around my waist and he drags me closer to him. He kisses me hard and rubs all his sweat all over my clothes. I try to get away, but he has a strong hold on me.

 

He lets me go and I get a space between us. “You tricked me.” I say in accusation and point my finger at him.

 

“I had to. You didn’t want to kiss me or give me a hug. I had to do something to get what I want.” Derek says with a smirk and he looks too proud of himself.

 

“You got all your sweat on me. I need to take a shower.” I yell.

“Good. You will smell like me.” Derek says and his smirk gets wider.

 

“You as-” I say, but Derek cuts me off. “Be careful, love. There are kids here and they can hear you.” Derek points at Nat. I keep my mouth shut, but I’m sending a hateful look his way.

Derek grins at me. “I will go take a shower. I want to talk with you about something, so don't go anywhere. Ok.” He runs off.

“Couldn’t the hug wait until after you took that shower.” I yell at him and I hear his laughter from a distance. I walk to my friends. Ed takes sniff when I stand next to them. He wrinkles his nose and he makes a judging look. “You smell like you were swimming in Derek’s sweat.”

 

“I told him not to hug me when he is sweaty, but he did anyway.” I complain to them.

 

They laugh at me and I ignore them. I look around for the Hales, but I can’t find them. “Did the Hales leave?” I ask.

“Yeah, they did. They watch the game and leave right away. They don’t like to be in crowded places. Also, some people use the game as a way to talk to aunty Talia and she doesn’t like it.” Leo answers me.

 

I nod and frown a little. “I didn’t say goodbye to Nat.”

 

Ed rolls his eyes at me. “Don’t worry, Stiles. You will see him again.”

 

We talk for a little while. Derek joins us after less than ten minutes. He wraps his arms around my waist and he hugs me from behind. Derek kisses the spot behind my ear and whispers. “Did I tell you that you look hot in my jersey?”

“You did with your words and eyes, mister. I won’t be fooled, Derek. I’m still mad at you. I smell like sweat and you got all your sweat on me when I asked you not to.” I complain, but I don’t try to move away from his hug.

>Derek takes a deep breath and whispers huskily into my ear. “I think you smell great.” I flush.

“Okay, lovebirds. Keep the kinky language for the bedroom. We have something to talk about.” Ed says.

 

“Ed, please behave.” Leo says in a tired voice.

 

“What? I didn’t say anything, babe.” Ed says in a defensive manner.

 

“Okay, what do you want to talk about?” I ask and look around and waiting for one of them to answer.

 

Lydia looks very excited and she answers my question. “We have a good news. We found out a week ago that the council will have to go on a business trip on the Christmas break and they won’t be back until after the New Year. So, we talked to our parents and they agreed to let the five of us and Jordan go on a trip by ourselves. We will have security, of course, but isn’t it exciting?”

Lydia and Leo are jumping up and down from the excitement. Ed is grinning and Derek hugs me closer. I’m surprised. I was really excited to have a Christmas with my parents, but this is even better. I grin. “Oh my god, you can’t be serious. We will have so much fun. Where are we going? Are we going to travel outside of the country? ”

“It is a surprise, but yes, we are traveling outside the US.” Derek answers and he nuzzles into my neck.

 

I whine and turn around to face him. His arms are still wrapped around my waist. I pout at him. “I don’t want it to be a surprise. I need to know to pack my bags. Please tell me, Derek?” I pout.

 

Derek shakes his head and he kisses my nose. “Sorry, love, but you will have to wait until we get in the airplane for me to tell you. I know you, Stiles. If I told you, you will research the shit out it and I want to see the surprise on your face when you see what I have planned for you. I talked to Sebastian and he promised to take care of the bags and they are ready to go.”

I sigh in defeat and frown a little at them. “If you guys knew that the council won’t be here, why did nobody tell me about the trip?” I give all of them an accusing look.

“Well, we wanted the trip to be a surprise. We visited that country before, so we know what fun things to do there. Second, we weren’t sure if your parents would allow you to go with us.” Leo says and he shrugs his shoulders.

“By the way, how did you convince my dad to let me travel with you?” I direct my question to Derek. My dad wouldn’t agree too easily for me to be alone with Derek for a couple of days.

“Our parents helped to convince him. You mom played a big role as well. It was hard, but he is allowing you to go with us.” Lydia answers the question and Derek nods at her answer.

 

“When are we leaving?”

 

“We are leaving tomorrow at night.” Ed says.

Lydia looks at her watch and she hums. “We have to leave. I have a lot of things to do and need to get my bags ready. Oh, and One last thing, Stiles. You better wear something presentable when you come to the airport tomorrow. I will not walk next to you if you look like you are ready for bed.”

 

“I’m not going to wear jeans for the whole flight, Lydia.” I scoff at her and Derek’s body is shaking from his silent laughter.

 

“That is what a carry on is for, sweetie. Goodnight, guys, and don’t disappoint me, Stiles. ” Lydia says and she walks away with Ed and Leo who said their goodbyes as well.

Derek and I walk to the parking lot. I take Derek’s arm and we walk slowly. “You really were great tonight.”

 

“Thanks, Love. I played for you.” Derek says and he winks at me.

 

I fight back my blush. “Derek, won’t tell me where are we going to tomorrow?”

 

He shakes his head. “Nope. Can’t do, Stiles. I told you. It is a surprise.”

 

“You will regret not telling me and getting all of your filthy sweat on me.” I promise him.

He laughs at me and smirks. “Can’t see how, love.”

 

A couples of people congratulate Derek while we walked past them. I see the four ugly harpies of the underworld look at us from far. I summon a fireball and play with it. I let it float and dance around Derek and I. I let it go up in the sky and then dive down until it hits near the Harpies. All four of them jump from the surprise and they give me a nasty look before they walk away. We laugh at them and get into the car. We drive off, but not before Derek links our fingers together. He always does it when we are in a car and I secretly like it.

 

We reach my house and Derek parks the car. He turns to face me and he smiles at me. “Have sweet dreams, love. I will see you tomorrow.” He leans to get his kiss. I push him back and he looks surprised. I smirk. “Sorry, McHotty, but no goodnight kiss tonight.” I tell him. I get out of the car and walk to the door.

“I want my kiss, Stiles. Stop messing around” Derek yells at me.

 

I turn around and wink at him. “Didn’t I tell you that you would regret it? No goodnight kiss is your punishment, Derek. See ya tomorrow.” I wave at me and enter the house.

 

____________________________     _________________________________   __________________________

 

 

“Please, don’t cry, Nat.” I am outside the Hale’s house. It is my first time here. I agreed with Derek that I would meet him at his house, so we could go the airport together. I wanted to see Nat and give him his Christmas gift. He begs us to come with us, but we tell him that he can’t. He starts to cry and it is breaking my heart. The whole Hale family is gathering outside to say goodbye before we leave.

I wipe away his tears and give him a kiss on the cheek. “Come on, Nat. Please stop crying. I will bring you a gift when I get back.”

 

He cries harder and wraps his small arms around my neck. He hugs me closer and he lets out a wail. “I don’t want to stay here with Laura and Uncle Peter. I want to go with you and Derek.”

 

“That’s just rude. Why doesn’t he want to be with us? We are awesome.” Laura scoffs and Peter nods in agreement and says, “I agree with you, Laura. He is just being a brat.”

 

I give them a hard and hateful look. Are they serious? He is just a little kid. I hug him back and rub my hand on his back. I try to shush him and I rock him so he will calm down. I look at Derek and I feel defeated. I don’t know what to do to make him stop crying.

Derek puts my bags in his car and closes the back door of the car. He sighs and walks toward us. He runs his fingers through Nat’s curls. “Sorry, Nat. You can’t come with us on this trip, but we will take you with us the next time. And both of us will bring you some great gifts for you.”

 

Nat hiccups and look at Derek with wet and miserable eyes. “You promise? You too, Stiles?” Nat rubs his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

I smile a little at him, because he looks so cute. “I promise. Now, please, stop crying. You are breaking my heart. I don’t like to see you crying.”

 

Nat nods at me. Talia walks over and takes her youngest son from my arms. “Come here, baby.” Talia says and she kisses his forehead. Talia looks back at us and she gives us a gentle small smile. “You two have to go if you don’t want to be late and feel Lydia’s wrath. I will take care of this little guy.”

I nod and kiss Nat one last kiss. “Take care, Nat, and have a great Christmas. I promise to call you every day. Okay?”

 

Derek kisses his mom and little brother. He says goodbye to his family and Derek literally drags me to the car. “Come on. I don’t want to be killed by Lydia.”

 

We leave the Hale’s house. We drive in silence for a while and Derek breaks the silence. “So, how did it go with your parents? I hope it wasn’t as dramatic as my house.”

 

I laugh at his words. I shake my head. “It wasn’t bad. It was normal, I guess. My parents teared up a little. My dad tried to hide it, but he wasn’t good at it. Mom went all out and didn’t even hide her tears.” Derek laughs

 

I hear a sound coming from my phone. I check it and I got a text from Leo. “Leo is asking where we are and he says that Lydia promises to kill us if we are not standing in front of her in thirty minutes. You better hurry up, Derek or we will be killed by her.” Derek looks pale a little and he drives faster. I text Leo back and put on some music.

 

It takes us fifteen minutes to get to the airport. Derek parks his car and we get our bags. We take our tickets and Derek’s won’t even hand me my ticket, so I won’t know where are we going. “We are using Emirates Airlines. How fancy.” I say. Emirates Airlines is one of the best airlines in the whole world and it is expensive.

 

“You will love this airplane model. Lydia loves it and refuse to use any airplane except this one.” Derek says and he is holding my hand. I nod at his statement. I shouldn’t be really surprised. Lydia only chooses the best of the best.

 

 

We get through airport’s customs very quick and easy. They don’t even check our passports. We walk right pass them and they don’t even check our bags. Derek nods at them.

“Why don’t they check our bags?” I ask Derek.

 

He raises his eyebrows at me. “Do you want them to check your bags?”

 

“Well, no, but I don’t mind. It is kind of strange for them not to check our bags.” I tell him.

 

Derek shrugs his shoulders and says, “It comes with having your family be one of the families that created the council. It is normal for me. I always forget that you didn’t grow up in this world.

We are first class, so we go to the Lounge. We look for our friends and we find them waiting for us at the far end of the Lounge. Lydia glances at us and she gives us a look. “You are lucky. You barely made it. Another three minutes and your lives would be over.” Lydia says in a cold voice.

 

I roll my eyes at her. “We were late because Nat was crying his eyes out. He wanted to come with us. We didn’t want to be late, Lydia.”

 

Lydia opens her mouth, but Jordan puts his hand over her knees and she looks at him. “Lydia, take it easy. We are on vacation. Besides, they were on time. There is no point of fighting right now.” Jordan says. They have a silent conversation and she sighs. Derek and I give him a thankful look and he winks at us. Jordan is the only one who can talk to Lydia when she is in a bad mood.

 

“How did it go with Nat?” Leo asks me.

 

“As Stiles said. He did cry a lot and he only stopped when we promised to buy him gifts and take him with us on our next trip. So, I think it went as well as it could.” Derek says as he takes a seat and I try to sit next to him, but he drags me to sit on his lap. I shake my head at him and get myself comfortable on his lap. Ever since I sat on his lap on cafeteria, and had my fight with the harpies. Derek never wants me to sit anywhere but his lap. He always drags me to sit on his lap and he loves it when I do it on my own.

 

Derek tries to kiss me, but I move my lips away. He tries to catch them, but I don’t let him. He pouts at me. He looks super cute. “Stiles, I didn’t kiss you since yesterday and I want my kiss right now.” Derek demands.

 

“I won’t kiss you until you tell me where we are going.” I tell him and I can be stubborn if I want to.

 

Derek gives Lydia a pleading look. She sighs and nods at him. “Might as well. We are already in the airport.”

 

All of them grin at me and I could see the excitement in Derek’s eyes. “Well, love. We are going to Dubai.” (P.S Dubai is a city in the U.A.E (United Arab Emirates) a beautiful city and country)

There is a dead silence for a second. Then I hear a strange squeal sound coming out of me. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him close. “Oh my god. I always wanted to go there. Thank you!” I yell at the top of my lungs. People are looking at us and I don’t care. I grab Derek’s cheeks with my hands and give him a hard kiss. “Never make me wait this long for a kiss. This is the longest we went without kissing.”

 

I giggle. “You should always take me seriously when I tell you that you will regret it.” Derek doesn’t respond.

 

“How long is the flight?”

 

“It is a fourteen hour flight.” Ed answers and he has his arm wrapped around his mate.

“Fourteen hour! Are you serious?”

 

“As a heart attack.” Lydia answers without looking away from her phone.

 

“Oh my god. I can’t spend fourteen hours in an airplane.” I whine. Derek chuckles and says, “Don’t worry, Stiles. This is a different kind of airplane. You will love it.”

 

After an hour of waiting, we are finally in the airplane. It is a huge. The name of the plane is A380. I read about it. It is the world largest airplane. It has two floors. We take the stairs to the second floor where the first and business classes are. This is a bar in the airplane.

 

 

“Oh my god. This airplane is out of this world.” I say and keep looking everywhere. I have never been so excited in my whole life.

“Stiles, you need to calm down.” Lydia says in a tired voice.

 

“Let him have fun, Lydia. We were just as excited as him when we traveled on this plane the first time.” Leo says. All of us are standing in front of the bar.

 

“I don’t see anyone taking the stairs except us.” I tell them.

 

“For a security reasons. They gave us the whole second floor of the airplane. They can’t take the risk of someone attacking or pretending to be a passenger. They also had to do a lot of background checks on the staff as well.” Ed says.

 

“Don’t you think that it is a little overboard?” I ask. I still can’t believe this is my new life.

 

“We can’t be too careful, Stiles. You four are the next members of the council and the security must be top notch.” Jordan says with a serious tone.

 

“Speaking of security. Where is our security? You said that they will go with us.” I ask Lydia.

 

Lydia nods. “Yeah, I did. They are here, but you won’t know who they are. They will keep their distance and you won’t see them, but they will be around us twenty-four-seven.”

 

“Why do they stay away from us?”

 

“It makes their job easier. They stay in the shadows until we need them. It is all about the element of the surprise I guess. Don’t worry about it, Stiles.” Lydia reassures me.

 

“Come on, Stiles. You think this part is exciting, just wait until you see your seat. We will see ya guys later.” Derek says and he grabs my hand. We walk until we reach a door with an A4 sign in front of it. Derek opens the door and I gape at what I see.

 

**_ _ **

 

“Is that a double bed?” I ask and I can’t believe my eyes.

 

“Yeah.” Derek grins at me. We hear the pilot announce that we are ready to take off and we need to our seats.

 

“Is there a seat belt on this bed?” I ask Derek.

 

Derek chuckles and shakes his head. “We have to sit on those seats when we take off or land.” Derek says and he points at the seats behind me. There are pairs of seats between the cabins

**_ _ **

 

We take our seats. A flight attendance comes and takes our order for food before we take off. Our friends come and sit with us. We talk for a while and wait for the airplane to take off. I love the feeling when the airplane moves so fast and fly in the air. We talk among each other for a whole hour after the plane settles in the air. Lydia asked for Champaigne and I am surprised when they bring some to us since all of us are underage.

 

We go into different cabins after we drink a glass of Champaigne. Each couple takes one cabin to themselves. We take our PJs from the bags and change our clothes. Derek and I lay on the bed and watch The Hateful Eight. It is really a good movie. They bring our food then we agree on watching a couple of episodes of our favorite show The Big Bang Theory. Their food is really good. We are cuddling under the covers because the airplane is cold. I‘m using Derek’s chest as a pillow “You are the best body pillow, Derek. Very comfortable” He laughs at me and I hit him in the stomach. “Bad pillow. Don’t shake me with your laughter.” He laughs harder and I sigh in defeat. I start to yawn by the third episode. I look up the time and it is almost midnight by Beacon Hills time.

“Let’s go to sleep.” Derek whispers. He closes off the screen. “Are you going to your cabin?” I ask him and I’m barely keeping my eyes open. It is late and I’m exhausted from the excitement.

Derek looks at me and he asks, “Do you want me to go?”

 

“No.” I whisper and cuddle closer to him. I curl my hand around the hem his shirt. I think I feel a kiss on my temple, but I’m not sure. I lose myself to sleep.

________________________     ___________________________     ______________________________   ____________

 

I blink my eyes and look around. The lights are out and it is dark here. I have something wet on my neck. Derek is sleeping behind me and he is mouthing my neck. He is wrapped around me like an Octopus. I struggle to get out of his hold. I need to go to the bathroom as soon as possible or my bladder will explode. It takes me a couples of minutes, but I get free from his hold. I stretch my muscles and hear a whine come from Derek. I turn around to see him searching for me in his sleep. I ignore him and stumble to the bathroom.

I finish my business and go back to the bed to find Derek awake. He looks at me. “Where did you go?” He says and his voice is rough from sleep. I crawl back into the bed and he wraps his arms around me once more. I lay my head on his chest and get comfortable. Derek buries his nose into my neck and takes a deep breath. “Toilet. Go back to sleep.” Derek grumbles at me and both of us go back to sleep.

I wake up when I hear a knocking on the door. Someone is opening the door. I open one eye to look at who is knocking the door. The flight attendant is standing by the door. “I’m sorry, sir, but it is your turn for using the shower room. There are only two hours left until we reach our destination.”

“What is the shower time?” I’m confused about what is she talking about.

 

“There is a shower in the plane.” Derek answers and turns to the other side to sleep more.

 

“Lady Martin assigned everyone with a specific time to use the shower that we have on the plane. Please gather your stuff and follow me.” The lady says and she points with her hand. I nod at her and gather my clothes. “I don’t have a towel.” I say.

 

“Don’t worry, sir. We have towels, shampoo, and body wash. Please follow me.” She leads the way and I follow her. She opens the door. She gives me the instructions on how to use the shower. “You have thirty minutes for a shower, then it is Mr. Hale’s turn. Enjoy and press the bottom if you need anything.”

I close the door and strip out of my PJs. I take a hot shower and it feels great. The half hour flies by and the same flight attendance knocks on the door to remind me that my time is almost up. I dry myself and change my clothes. I open the door to find Derek is standing there and he is waiting to get his turn. I smile at his sleepy face and give him a kiss on the cheek. “Did you sleep well?” I ask him.

“The best sleep I have ever had in my whole life. We have to sleep together more often, love. The others are sitting in the bar. I will meet you there in a couple of minutes.” Derek kisses my forehead before he enters and closes the door behind him.

 

I put my PJs in my carry on and walk to the bar to join the others. I sit next to Leo and ask for some fresh juice.

 

“Did you enjoy the shower?” Lydia asks with a knowing look. I nod at her. “Yeah, it was really good. I can’t imagine using any other airplane.” I say as the flight attendant brings my drink. I thank her and take a sip.

 

“I know what you mean. I will get this airplane model when we get to be members of the council. I won’t settle for less.” Lydia says and she flips her hair.

 

I lean back and close my eyes. I tune out their conversation and try to relax. I feel someone sitting down next to me after a couple of minutes. I open my eyes and see Derek with a soft smile on his face. “Are you still sleepy?”

I nod and rest my head on his shoulder. “Yeah, I slept for at least nine hours, but I’m still tired.” Derek rests his head over mine and he rubs my arms. “I’m tired as well. We can go back to sleep when we get to the apartment.”

 

“Did you guys rent an apartment?” I ask.

 

“No, my uncle has an apartment and business as well in Dubai. I asked him if we could stay at his place and he agreed.” Ed answers my questions.

 

“Does he go to Dubai all the time?” I direct my question to Ed.

 

Ed nods. “Yeah, he spends a lot of time here. Dragons like hot weather and UAE’s weather is perfect for us.”

 

I ask more questions about the trip, but they are keeping a tight lip and refuse to answer most of my questions. I’m getting frustrated at them and Lydia notices and she says, “Let it go, Stiles. We won’t answer anymore questions. You just have to enjoy the trip.”

I sigh in defeat and nod at her. The pilot announces that we will start landing in a couple of minutes and we need to get ready. We back to our seats and put on the seat belts. It takes forty minutes to land and we are the first to leave the plane. We take the Metro from terminal three to terminal one. We finish quickly with the airport security and customs. We grab our bags and it looks like Lydia is travelling with three big bags while the rest of us are travelling with one big bag and a small carry on.

“Don’t they only allow you two bags? How much did you pay for the third bag.” I ask her

 

She gives me a look that says ‘You are an idiot.’ “I didn’t pay anything. I put the third bag into Jordan name. Besides, I will probably will have to buy two more of these big bags. I usually buy a lot of clothes when I’m here.” Lydia shrugs her shoulders. I shake my head at her and walk away with Derek, Leo, and Ed. Jordan is helping Lydia with her bags.

 

There is a man wearing a black suit standing and holding a sign with Ed’s name on it. “Do you know him, Ed?” I say and point at the man. Ed looks at the man and he smiles. “Yeah, he works for my uncle and he will be our driver here. His name is Adil. He is from Jordan, but he has lived more than twenty years in Dubai. He knows how to get around in the city.”

We get close to Adil. Adil has tan skin with black eyes and short black hair. He looks to be in his late thirties or early forties. Ed shakes his hand.“Adil, it has been long. How are you?” Ed says with a sincere smile on his face.

“I’m doing really good, sir. It is good to see you and your friends. I hope that you had a pleasant flight.” Adil says and he has a deep voice.

 

“Yeah, we did. Thanks for asking. Is the apartment ready?”

 

“It is. Please follow me.” Adil leads the way to the outside. And it looks like we arrived late in the afternoon. The sun is starting to set. Adil lead us to a limo. “Please get in the car and let me take care of your bags.” We do as he says and we leave the airport in less than five minutes. I’m so mesmerized by what I see. The buildings are so high and beautiful. I point at everything that I see for Derek and he smiles at my child like behavior. I can see Burj Khalifa from far. It is the tallest building in the world. The height of it is 829.8 m (2722 ft). It is breath taking.

“Can we please go to visit, Burj Khalifa later, guys? I really want to see it up close.” I tell them and they smirk at me. “Of course, Stiles. Anything you want.” Ed says and I can tell that he and the others are hiding something from me. I don’t think about it for long.

 

I notice that we are getting closer and closer to Burj Khalifa. My jaw hits the floor when Adil stops by the front door of Burj Khalifa. “Oh, did I forget to tell you that my uncle's apartment is in Burj Khalifa? Oops, my bad.” Ed says and I lose my mind. We get out of the car and Adil says that he will get the bags to our apartment. I’m literally dragging Derek and begging him to move faster.

We take the elevator to the 137th floor. I’m jumping up and down from the excitement. I get the feeling in my ears like when we take off in an airplane. “There is something wrong. I feel airplane ear right now.” I tell them.

“You should. This elevator is faster than regular ones. That is why you feel pressure on your ears.” Jordan says. I nod and the pressure leaves my ears when the elevator stops moving. Our apartment is the second apartment on the left. Ed opens the door and it is beautiful.

 

**_ _ ** ****

****

**__**

I run to the huge window and touch the cold glass with both my hands. The view leaves me breathless. “Wow! The view is beautiful.” I say in a breathless voice. Derek stands behind me and wraps his arms around me. “Do you like it?”

I grin at him and say, “I love it. This will be the best Christmas ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!!
> 
> I'm back. The last week was crazy. Little to no sleep at all. My little nephew is driving us crazy with his crying, but he is the cutest thing is the whole world. Sorry again for not updating a chapter last week. I don't know how i finished the chapter with my nephew and my school work. I hope that you guys like it. (There are a lot of Pics and they are really.)
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D


	26. chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE VERY IMPORTANT PLZ READ!!!!
> 
> Hey, everyone! A new chapter is ready and I hope that you guys like it. On another note, I was so busy with my little nephew, helping my sister, keeping my brother in law sane, and a lot of school work that I wasn’t on social Media much. Someone came to me a couple of days ago and told me about Alan Rickman death. I was heartbroken by the news. Alan was one of my fav actors. I watched all of his movies. Snape is my fav character even when he was all mean and evil. That night, I took out my wand (I bought one from London tour. It was an amazing tour. I know I’m a nerd.) raised it to the memory of Alan and Snape. I promised myself that I will make my little nephew watch the Harry Potter movies when he gets a bit older. Izzy Morlonde was inspired by Snape. She has a lot of Snape's good qualities (Smart, witty, genius potion maker, and strong personality) and she also has the qualities that i wished Snape had (Kindness, and gentleness). I’m no JK Rowling, but I hope that I did Snape and Izzy their justice. JK Rowling did an amazing job with Snape, but Alan took the character to a whole new level. No one could have played Snape better. My fav scene was when Snape summons his Doe patronum and he looked it with so much love, heartbreak, and vulnerability. Emotions that Snape never showed before. Dumbledore asks him “Lily? After all this time?” Snape says”Always”. I cried in the theatre when I watched it the scene for the first time. This chapter is a tribute to Snape and Alan, who we (or most us) grew up with and made us believe in magic. If you have a wand raise it one more time for Alan.
> 
> Alan Rickman. 1946- Always
> 
> Different note by the end of the chapter.

Chapter 25

 

 

(Derek POV)

 

 

I nuzzle closer to the warmth and the scent of my mate. It feels so great to be surrounded by the smell of your soul mate. It feels so good that I don’t want to move from his side, but my stomach is crying for food. I open my eyes slowly and blink the sleep away. I frown when I notice that my room looks different. I look around and remember that I’m not in my room. I’m in Dubai with my friends and mate.

 

I look at Stiles and he looks even more beautiful when he is asleep. His eyelids are twitching a little and his hair is a mess. I smile at him and tell myself for the hundredth time that he is adorable. There are three bedrooms in the apartment. Each couple is having a room to share for themselves. I like the arrangement. I want to be around my mate all the time. I have never had a good sleep as I did in the airplane and last night and its all because of Stiles. I wish we can be next to each other more often.

 

I move away from Stiles’ warmth. My wolf whines at me and wants to cuddle more with our mate. I push his and my desire back, because I have a lot of things to do. I stretch my muscles before getting up and walking to the bathroom, but not before I cover Stiles’ body with the Duvet. I brush my teeth and empty my bladder.

 

I walk slowly and quietly to the living room, so I won’t wake Stiles up. It looks like I’m the only one awake right now. I look at the view that we have and it is truly a beautiful sight to see. Stiles did enjoy it a lot last night. We didn’t want to leave the apartment last night. We arrived a little late and we were tired from the flight. We asked Adil to get us some food. We ate our food and talked for a while and then went to sleep.

 

I look up the time and it is 8:45. It is a really early, but it is to be expected. We will have a hard time adjusting with the Jetlag. I pull off my T-shirt and start my doing some push ups and pull ups. I have a routine that I do everyday. I know that I gained a lot of muscles and I got thicker facial hair when Stiles got attacked and my wolf went crazy and out of control. I want to keep it up because I like it, but most importantly is, Stiles loves it. I smelled arousal coming from Stiles when he noticed my muscles and beard in the hospital.

 

After I finish with my training. I take a quick shower and change into a different set of PJs. I don’t want to wear jeans yet. I want to be as comfortable as possible until we decide where will we go. I check on Stiles and he is still asleep. I move closer to him and touch his cheek with the back of my hand.

I get to the kitchen and decide to make breakfast for everyone. I start with coffee and some eggs and bacon. After I finish with cooking them, I start making some pancakes. I start to mix the ingredients together and I hear a door open. Lydia walks out of her room and she looks like she is ready for the day. Her makeup is on and she is wearing a beautiful dress. Jordan is walking behind her and he is still in his PJs as well.

“Good morning.” I tell them and turn my attention back to the mix.

Lydia sits on the couch and crosses her legs. “Good morning, Derek.” Lydia says and gives me a smile. Lydia pulls her phone and gets lost doing something. She won’t help in the kitchen. Lydia can’t cook to save her life.

 

“Do you need help?” Jordan offers.

 

I nod at him and ask him if he can get the table ready. Jordan moves around to get plates, glasses, and silverware. Lydia leaves her phone on the table and help Jordan setting up everything. After couples of minutes Leo and Ed join us. Lydia looks at them and scoffs at Ed.

“You came out of bed when you smelled the food, didn’t you?” Lydia says in a dry voice. Leo, Jordan, and I laugh at the slight blush on Ed’s face.

 

“So what? You did the same.” Ed fires back at Lydia.

 

Lydia raises one perfect eyebrow at him and gesture to the table. “I don’t know how to cook, but I at least helped with something.”

 

“Well, thanks gods for the little miracles. You should never cook for us or anyone because we don’t want to get food poisoning.” Ed shoots back.

Lydia looks mad. She opens her mouth, but Leo talks before she has a chance. “Guys, please stop fighting. We are here on a vacation. Be civil, or we will leave you two behind.” Leo threatens the two of them. Leo is the only one who can keep these two from killing each other.

 

“You wouldn’t dare leave me with this lizard.” Lydia yells.

 

“It is rich coming from Lucifer herself.” Ed throws an insult back at her.

 

Lydia turns to face him and she looks beyond mad. “You litt-” She starts to talk, but I stop her.

 

“Stop the both of you. Stiles is still asleep and I don’t care who started it. Just stop or we will leave the two of you behind and go enjoy our vacation without you.” I tell them in a hard tone.

 

“Leo won’t go anywhere without me.” Ed says with so much confidence in his tone.

“Jordan is the same.” Lydia says and she crosses her arms over her chest.

“I will leave you behind in a heartbeat if you don’t behave, Ed.” Leo says in a tired voice. He sits down.

 

Jordan sits on the other side of the table and he is facing Leo. “Sorry, Lydia, but I will do it as well. We are here to enjoy our time not hear the two of you fight like little children. You two need to behave.”

 

Ed and Lydia are shocked by their mates’ words. “How could you? I’m your mate!” Both of them say at the same time. They snap their head toward each other in surprise that they said the same thing at the same time. We laugh at them and they scoff at us. We laugh harder at their reaction. They move away from each other and sit next to their mates.

 

I take a seat as well and they started to eat. “Thanks, Derek, for the food. Why aren’t you eating?” Leo asks me and his hands the plate of bacon to his mate. Ed grins at the meat and grasps a handful and put the pile of meat on his plate.

“Stiles is still asleep and I don’t want him to eat alone. I will wait for him. Does anyone want coffee?” I ask and stand up. I walk to the kitchen and grab the coffee pot. I walk back and fill Lydia’s and Jordan’s cups with coffee. I fill mine and sit down again on my chair.

“Did you finally bang him into the mattress?” Ed says and he shoves a handful of bacon strips in his mouth. Both Lydia and Leo wrinkle their noses in disgust at Ed.

I scoff at Ed and says, “No, I didn’t and you know it already. You can’t smell anything on me. And frankly, I’m tired of you asking about my sex life with Stiles. You need to worry about satisfying your mate and leave me alone.”

 

Stiles and I didn’t do anything past kissing and making out. We haven’t seen each other naked yet. We are taking things slow and honestly, I do like it. We will know more about each other and it will be more about the emotional part than the sex.

Ed chews and swallows the bacon in his mouth. He grins at me. “You took a shower, so I can’t be sure. Also, I keep my mate satisfied. Don’t I, babe?”

 

Leo looks mollified by Ed’s words. He hits him on the shoulder. “How many times have I told you not to talk about our sex life in front of our friends?”

“I don’t see why we should keep it a secret. They know that we have sex.” Ed says with a shrug.

 

“So do your parents, but you still don’t want them to talk about it in front of you.” Lydia says to Ed, who looks a little bit sick with hearing sex and his parents used in the same sentence.

 

Ed pushes his dish away. “I think, I’m done with eating. Thank you very much, Lydia.” He says and Lydia looks smug and happy with her victory. I sigh and start to text my family.

 

We hear the door open and Stiles walks out of the door. He is leaning heavily on the doorframe and his eyes are barely open. His hair is a mess and it is pointing at different direction. I chuckle and put my phone down. I walk to him and say, “Good morning, love.” Stiles makes some unintelligent noises that I can’t make sense of. I sweep him off his feet and carry him to the table. Stiles wraps his arms around my neck and he looks like he is ready to go back to sleep.

I sit down and have Stiles on my lap where he belongs. Stiles lies his head on my shoulder and make more noises. “What the hell is wrong with him?” Ed asks.

 

“Nothing. Sometimes Stiles needs coffee to function when he is really tired.” I say and offer my coffee to him. He takes a sip and then he takes another. I take a sip myself and the coffee taste better with Stiles’ saliva. Stiles reaches to grab the cup and I roll my eyes at him. I bring the cup once more to his mouth. He wraps his hands around the cup so I won’t be able to take it away and he drinks until he drinks all of it.

 

It looks like Stiless brain starts to work and the coffee takes effect after couples of minutes later. Stiles moves so he can leans his back to my front. “Good morning.” Stiles whispers and he starts to eat.

“Welcome to the world of the living.” Jordan says.

Stiles hums in response and he offers a bacon to me. I take a bite. “This bacon tastes different. It is good, but something is different about it.” Stiles says.

“It is beef bacon.” I reply.

 

“Beef beacon? Why don’t we have regular bacon?”

 

“UAE doesn’t allow any kind of pig meat into the country. It has something to do with their religion.” Lydia answers and Stiles nods and doesn’t question it.

 

“So? Where should we go?” Stiles asks with excitement in his voice. He cuts some pancakes and I get a couple of bites.

Lydia looks at her watch and says, “Hmm, it is 10:07 am. I want to go to Dubai Mall. What do you think, guys?”

“Sounds good. I want to do something as well. I want to find something for Nat. I want to find something good for him. What do you say, Derek?” Stiles asks me.

 

I smile at him and nod. “Sure, love. Anything you want.” I kiss his temple. I love how Stiles cares about my little brother.

“Then, it is decided. We will spend the whole day at the mall.” Lydia says and she claps her hands with glee in her eyes.

 

Stiles frowns at her. “Lydia, we can’t spend the whole day at the mall. It will be boring. No one can spend all day in a mall.”

 

Lydia scoffs at him. “That would be true if it was a regular mall, Stiles. Dubai mall in the biggest mall in the world. It has all the big brands that you could think about and you can do more than shopping in it. Mark my words, Stiles.”

 

Stiles raises his hand in surrender. “Yeah, take it easy. We will do whatever you want Lydia.”

 

Lydia nods. “Good, go change your clothes now that all of you are done with eating” We all leave to change our clothes. I change in the bathroom while Stiles does in the room. We walk out of the room and meet with the rest. Lydia looks at our outfits and nods in approval. She does the same thing for Ed, Leo, and Jordan.

The mall in next door to Burj Khalifa. We reach the main door and Stiles’ jaw hits the floor. “Oh dear god, just how big is this mall.”

 

 Lydia gives him a look. “It is around 13 million square foot with four floors. I tell you, it will take us a whole day and it won’t be enough. It has 1200 shops.”

“Let's not forget to mention the worlds largest sweet shop, it has an aquarium, and Ice Rink.” Leo says.

 

Stiles eyes get wider with every sentence. “You got to be kidding me, right?”

 

I shake my head at him. “No, it is all true, Stiles.”

 

I take his hand and walk toward the door. We enter the mall and we come face with a giant Dinosaur skeleton. To our left there is Cartier, and to our right there is Tiffany & Co and Rolex.

 

 

“Oh my god! What is wrong with these people? This isn’t a normal mall.” Stiles says in a high voice.

 

“You haven’t even seen Emirates Mall. You can literally go snow skiing inside the mall.” I tell him.

“I can’t make sense of anything here.” Stiles sighs.

 

We laugh at him. “Just enjoy it, Stiles.”

 

“Where should we go first?” Stiles directs his question to Lydia.

“We should go to the fashion section. All the brands that I want are in one place. It does make it easier for me to shop.” Lydia leads the way and we follow her.

 

We walk and Stiles look at around and he has this look on his face that he can’t believe what he is seeing. “This mall is huge.”

 

I nod. “Yeah, it is. There are four floors. The underground floor is where most the restaurants are. You will find some restaurant all over the mall as well. The ground floor is where most known clothes brands are. The second floor is a mix of pretty much everything. Furniture, clothes, jewelry, makeup or anything you can think of. The third and highest floor is where you can find Electro stores and big toys stores brand like Disney, and Hamleys.”

I see a spark in Stiles eyes. “There is a Disney store here?”

 

“Yeah, I will take you to it later.” I tell him and Stiles looks excited by the idea. We reach the stores that Lydia wants. There is Dior, Chanel, Versace, Tom Ford, Armani, Gucci, LV, Christian Louboutin, Jimmy Choo and the list go on.

 

We put up with Lydia's craziness for three hours and we declare our defeat. Lydia bought clothes for all of us. She forced us to try a lot of outfits. Stiles, Ed, Leo, and I went to Armani café to rest for a while and recharge ourselves. Lydia told us before we left her and Jordan that she bought online Tickets for The Revenant and we have to be on time. She threw in a couple of threatening promises if any of us is late for the movie.

“I feel bad leaving Jordan there alone with that demon.” Stiles says and he is rubbing his sore muscles.

 

“Don’t worry about him. He is used to this. Lydia trained him for years.” Leo says and he takes a sip of his juice.

 

We stay in the café for a while, then we go our separate ways. Leo wants to go to Sephora to buy some perfumes that his mom asked for. I, however, took to the Aquarium.

 

**__**

 

“I think I have said huge too many times, but this is one huge Aquarium.” Stiles says and his eyes get wide.

“I know.”

 

Stiles narrows his eyes. “Is that a shark in the Aquarium?” Stiles asks in disbelief.

“I believe so.” I answer simply because there is a shark in the Aquarium.

 

“Unbelievable.” Stiles murmurs to himself.

 

“There is a tunnel where you can walk through the aquarium. Let’s go.” I take his hand and drag him behind me.

 

**__**

 

 

It looks like Stiles is enjoying the Tunnel. He is pointing at every fish that he sees. He is jumping up and down as well. We go to the candy store. There is pretty much every kind of candy that you can think of in that store. Stiles takes off and I have to run behind him so I won’t lose him.

We go to the Disney store right after buying all the candy that Stiles wanted. We look around and there are so many choices. Stiles settles on a Pluto plush dog. Pluto is Nat’s favorite toy. I buy Mickey mouse and Donald duck plush dolls as well and a couple of cool T-shirts for Nat.

We leave the Disney store and go to the ground floor. We find ourselves by the Ice Rink. “What do you say that we skate and wait until time for the movie? ” I ask Stiles.

 

**__**

 

Stiles shakes his head. “Nope. No can do.”

 

I raise my eyebrows at him in surprise. “Why? It will be so much fun.”

 

“It pains me to tell you this, Derek. My greatest talent is being clumsy. My parents forbade me from doing any kind of activaty that has something to do with any sharp object. I’m 99% sure that I will fall and break some bones or cut off a limb with a skating blade. I won’t survive.” Stiles says.

“So you have never skated before?”

 

“No, I told you. My parents were worried that I will kill myself with the blade.” Stiles says in an annoyed voice.

 

“Well, I think it is time for you to learn.” I tell him.

 

“No, Derek. I won’t.” Stiles refuses.

 

“Come on, Stiles. It will be so much fun.” I beg him.

 

“Maybe for you. I fall flat on my face with a non-slippery flat floor. What do you think will happen to me if I walk on that ice.” Stiles says and he crosses his arms over his chest.

 

“I will teach you and I will hold your hands all the time. It is really fun, Stiles. Where is you sense of adventure.” I tell him.

Stiles stays quiet for a couple of seconds. He drops his arms and sighs. “Fine, but If I lose a limb or get myself killed, it is on you.” Stiles says and he points his fingers at me.

It goes as well as Stiles expected. Stiles can’t stand up or stop his legs from wiggling when he leans on the wall or on me. We enter the ice rink and it takes me 10 minutes to convince him to move away from the wall. I promise him that I won’t let him go and he takes my hands. We move away from the wall and Stiles is standing because I’m helping him. He curses me and a woman skating with her little girl skate passes us and she gives us a scandalized look and she covers her little girl’s ears. He apologizes and sends me a hateful look like I’m the reason for his misery. I don’t know how I stop myself from laughing.

Stiles almost falls a couple of times and I catch him before he hits the floor. It is the funniest thing that I have ever seen. Stiles is really trying, but he isn’t getting any better. After a half hour Stiles gives up and he begs me to leave the rink.

“Fine, but I won’t give up on you. I will teach you skating.” I tell him as I lead him to the door. Stiles is holding into my arm for dear life.

 

“I don’t know why you bother. I’m really bad at it. I can’t even stand up on my own Derek.” Stiles says as we leave the rink. The second Stiles steps out of the rink, he drops down and takes off his shoes.

“Stiles, just wait until we reach a chair or something.” I tell him and I’m barely holding myself from laughing.

 

“No, I won’t keep wearing these damn shoes of death.” Stiles says and he yanks the pair off his feet. He stands up. “Sweet merciful lord. It is good to be able to stand up on my own.” Stiles yells and everyone around us are looking at him like he’s lost his mind.

I start laughing at him and I’m holding my stomach from laughing too hard. He scoffs at me. “Stop laughing, Derek. I will never skate with you ever again.” Stiles does a dramatic turn and walks away. We get our shoes and meet up with Ed and Leo.

 

“Leo, Derek tried to me get me killed” Stiles yells and runs into Leo’s arms and he hugs him really tight.

“Come on, don’t be a drama queen, Stiles.”

 

“No, you tried to kill me.” Stiles shoots back. I roll my eyes at him while Leo and Ed give us a confused look.

 

“What happened?” Leo asks.

 

“Nothing. I took him to the ice rink.” I tell them. Ed laughs while Leo gives me and his mate a disapproving look.

 

“Really, Derek? You know he has no sense of balance. He trips on a flat floor, let alone standing on a blade that can cut the ice. Did you want him to slit his throat or something?” Leo says and Stiles nods his head and says. “That's what I told him! I will get myself killed, but he didn’t care.”

Ed wipes his tears away and he calms himself down. “Man, I wish I was there to see it. I missed a chance of a lifetime.”

 

“You are an asshole, Ed. I don’t know why Leo keeps you around.” Stiles says with venom in his voice.

 

“He keeps me around because I’m fun to be around. Anyway, Let's go eat something before the movie.” Ed says.

 

“We can eat in the movie. You know that they have more food than regular cinemas. Beside, the movie will start in a half hour. We don’t have time for a restaurant.” I tell him and as I look up the time.

“I texted Lydia already. She told me that she and Jordan are in the Platinum lounge. She said that Jordan wanted to sit down a little so they went to there.” Leo says and we decided to go meet with them.

 

“What is the Platinum lounge?” Stiles asks.

 

“Well, you can call it as first class, but for cinema. You can use that lounge if you have bought a Platinum cinema ticket. It has big reclinable plush leather seats in the theatre and you don’t have to wait in a line or get out of the movie to refill or anything. Just press the bottom and someone will come to you. You can order anything you want from your seat and it will be delivered to you. You can order cakes or a hamburger. They have a lot of options. Pretty neat, huh?” Ed says.

 

“They have curly fries.” I say and that gets Stiles attention.

 

“Let’s go. I want to eat some curly fries.”

 

We meet up with Lydia and Jordan. We order some food and enter the theater. Stiles uses the food service to have curly fries delivered to him every time he finishes his plate. The movie is really good as well.

 

We walk around the mall with everyone and it is hard with all the bags that Lydia bought. We decide to call Adil and he takes the bags away to get them to our apartment. We stay in the mall until night.

“Did you have fun?” I ask Stiles. Lydia, Leo, Jordan, and Ed are walking in front of us. Stiles is holding my hand and we walk slower than the rest.

 

“Yeah. I had so much fun. There is so much to do in one mall.” Stiles says with a smile.

 

I smirk at him. “Well, we have one more thing to do before we leave the mall.”

 

We go to the underground floor and leave the mall to come face to face with the Dubai Creek. We move closer to the water and some people do the same. Stiles is confused. He opens his mouth to ask, but I speak before he could. “Just wait and see. You will love it.” Stiles nods.

After a few minutes music starts to play and there are some lights in the water. Stiles is looking at the water in interest. “What is going on? Is that Michael Jackson Thriller?” We don’t answer. The water starts to shoot up in the sky and the event start. We are watching Dubai’s Dancing fountain. It happens every 35-40 minutes everyday from 6pm to 11pm.

(Link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoxxK-8MeWw> ) (Note: Go watch it. It is really amazing. There is also I will always love you- Whitney Houston water dance.)

 

“What do you think?”

 

Stiles grins at me. “Amazing.” Stiles answers simply and goes back to watching the show.

 

(Stiles POV)

 

Dubai is amazing and the past few days were unbelievable, breathtaking, and I really don’t have a word to describe it. The day after the one we spend at the mall, Derek took me to the Miracle Garden by ourselves. It is a huge park full of flowers. It has around forty five million flowers. It is really beautiful with all the different kind of flowers, different colors, and the landscaping that is out of this world.

 

 

 

 

 

We went with everyone to the Global Village. It is like a festival where you can buy products from different countries in the world. There are 32 pavilions representing more than 75 countries with different cultures. We watched exclusive live performances, tried delicious international cuisines and bought some authentic crafts and merchandise from different pavilions. There are great rides in the Global Village. Derek and I tried the Slingshot. It was really terrifying. We sat inside this ball that is connected to two huge pillars. We were shot up high in the sky. It was scary and fun at the same time.

> 

Derek wins a medium size Minion plush toy and he gives it to me. I love it and hug it close to my chest. “I will call him Derek Jr.” I tell him with so much pride in my voice.

 

“I don’t know if I should feel offended or touched that you named a mutant one eye idiot after me.” Derek grumbles, but I can see him fighting off his smile. I laugh so hard at his comment.

At 8 pm, we went to the desert. We didn’t go to far. We were close to the highway, but far enough so we won’t hear the noises. We brought some blankets and pillows and got the fire going. It was a little bit cold in the night. We brought some snacks as well and we enjoyed the fire. We talked and looked up the clear sky, which was full of stars. It was a magical night.

The next day, we went to a waterpark Wild Wadi Water Park. The great thing about UAE is the weather is always perfect for water sport. It is 73 degrees in December, which mind blowing if you ask me. We played all morning in the water and rode some great water slides. My favorite one is Jumeirah Sceirah, which is two tandem slides, we first climb the 105 foot tower and enjoy a spectacular view of the entire waterpark. Once on top of the tower, two capsules await for us to ride on at the same time. Ed and I were the first to take the ride. They told us that we had to cross our arms and legs as the doors of the capsules close, unaware of what awaits me. The feeling of anxiety and anticipation rushes through me as the countdown begins. Before I know it, the floor beneath me opens and both Ed and I slide down the 394 foot slide at an astonishing speed of 50 mph. In a few seconds, we reach the bottom of the slide with a rush of excitement. It was a crazy ride.

We leave the park to go to Jumeirah Beach. Lydia rented a yacht for us. We eat lunch out in the yacht while it takes us on a ride. Lydia didn’t just rent a yacht. She also rented a couple of Jet Skis and flyboards.

 

 

I asked them if we could do scuba diving and everyone love the idea. We did it the next day and it was great as well. Ed suggested that since we did Scope diving that we should do Skydiving as well. I agreed quickly because I’ve wanted to do it for so long. Derek, Leo, and Jordan weren’t really excited, but they agreed to do it. Lydia refused and she made it clear that there is no point of arguing with her. That's how the five of us got on a plane in the sky and we are ready to jump off it.

They did give us some instruction on what to do in the air. It was a quick 30 minute class. Ed was the first to jump off the airplane. Everyone was assigned a professional skydiver, but Ed refused to have anyone with him. Ed is bare chest showing off his impressive muscles to his mate. Ed jumps out of the airplane and two giant wings appear on his back. He flies up and waves at us.

Jordan is the second to jump follow by Leo. The second Leo jumps, Ed dives down to follow his mate. Derek is next in line. He stands before the door with a diver attached to his back and looks at me. “I will see you down below, Stiles.” Derek jumps off the airplane with his diver as well. I’m the last one with Luke, who is the professional skydiver. He looks nice and we had a little chat during taking off.

“Ready, Stiles?” Luke asks me.

 

I nod at him and both of us move closer to the airplane’s door. I’m getting nervous. I take deep breaths and grab ether sides of the door. I close my eyes. And Luke nudges me. “Come on, Stiles. You can do it.”

 

I remove my hands and close my eyes ready for the jump. Luke gives me a hard push and both of us are falling. I felt for a second that I left my heart up there in the airplane. I feel the air hitting my face and whole body. It is a great feeling. I open my eyes and see that we are getting closer to the ground, but I don’t care. I know that I’m safe and I want to enjoy the moment.

 

I look at my friend and see the Jordan’s parachute is open. Ed is dancing around Leo and he is having so much fun. His wings are huge. Derek is way far down from me. I look at the view and see the Palm Island, and Burj AL Arab. The view is beautiful.

 

Luke points the camera in his hand at me and I make some silly poses. I always wanted to do the superman and it is by far most fun one that I did in the sky. I notice that Leo and Derek’s parachutes are open. Luke gives me a signal and he opens ours as well. I feel a force that pulls me up and the parachute is wide open.

“This was awesome.” I yell and laugh. I try to wave to Derek, but he is too far away for him to see me.

“I’m sorry” Luke says.

 

I look back at Luke and I’m confused at his words. He looks serious. “ For the Gods” Luke says. I hear some noises and I’m falling. I scream and I have never been so scared in my whole life. I don’t feel Luke on my back, so I look back and he is still on the parachute. The dread fills my heart when I realize that he was sent to kill me by the gods.

 

I’m falling and I try to think of a way to save myself and I have to do it fast or I will flat when I meet the ground. I gather wind around me to give me enough push to slow down my fall, but it isn’t working. I start to panic when it doesn’t work. I think about water. I see the creek and I think that I can dive into the water, but from that height I will die even if I did. It will be like hitting the ground.

 

What do I do? I keep asking myself. There is no point of using Earth or Darkness or Light, which leaves me with fire. I think of the torched from the Fantastic Four and Ironman. All of them used fire energy to fly. It is comics, but it is my best option. I extend my hand and two pillars of fire are coming out of my hands. I don’t know if it is working or not. I just add more magic and summon more fire.

 

I’m desperate and I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to die. My life is finally turning around. I have parents, family, great friends, and a wonderful boyfriend. I don’t want to die. I won’t accept it. I yell and add more magic. I feel the heat coming from my magic and I know it is too hot for a human to handle. But, the pain doesn’t stop me from producing more fire. I feel myself slowing down, but not enough to stop me or easy up the fall. I tear up a little from the pain in my hands and realization that I will be dead soon.

 

I notice that something coming flying my way. I turn around to see it and it is Ed. He is coming full speed my way. I feel relieved to see him. I have never been too happy to see Ed before. I don’t stop my spell until Ed comes close enough to me. He puts arm under my legs and the other around my back. I wrap my arms around him and hug him closer and tighter.

 

Ed starts to fly up when he is sure that he won’t lose his grip on me. He keeps going up and slows down on his speed until we are hovering in the sky. His wings are hitting the empty air and they are making soft noises. “Stiles, Are you alright? What happened?” Ed asks in a gentle voice.

 

I didn’t realize that I’m shaking until I hear Ed says, “It is okay. You are safe right now” He rubs my back. I shake my head and hide my face into his chest. I whisper one word. “Derek.” I want to cry, but I hold myself back.

 

“Sure, Stiles. I’m sure that he is worried about you as well.” Ed says and he flies to our friend. Ed flies slowly and steady for me and I’m grateful for it. After couples of minutes, I hear Ed say, “Look, Stiles. There is Derek.” I move my head to look at Derek. We aren’t far away from the ground. Derek, Leo, Jordan, and Lydia are standing looking at us. There are some men and women that are wearing black. I realize that they are our security.

We get close to our friends and I could see the fear in their eyes. I see Derek’s face and I start to break down and tear up a little. Derek pulls me out of Ed arms the second Ed lands on the ground. Derek hugs me close like he is afraid that I will disappear any second.

“Stiles! You scared me to death when I saw you falling. I thought that I would lose you.” He sounds as wrecked as I am. I start to cry harder and hug him closer. I wail and my whole body is shaking harder than before. I can’t believe that I’m alive and in his arms.

 

“Shh, you are safe, love. You are safe right now.” Derek says and he rubs my back. He says all the right words to calm me down. I hiccup and take deep breaths in a desperate manner to try and calm myself down.

He is right. I’m safe right now, but will I be able to survive another attempt on my life from the gods?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the chapter? Do you think there is going to be a next attempt on Stiles' life? if so, will Stiles survive once again? Poor Stiles, i feel bad for doing this to him. Leave comment and Kudo plz. Also, songs that you want stiles to sing.


	27. chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey 
> 
> A new chapter. I'm really excited. There is smut in this chapter. It is my first time writing a smut. I read a lot of them before i wrote the scene. I hope that you guys like the scene and the whole chapter. (A different Note at the end)
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D

Chapter 26

 

_I’m falling down from the sky. The air is hitting my face and I feel the pull of gravity. It is pulling me down. I feel cold and scared. I have felt fear many times, but this time is greater than ever._

_I wave my hands and command my magic to save me from this horrible death but nothing happens. My magic doesn’t listen to me. I panic more. I don’t have a way to save myself. I look down at the ground and I’m getting closer to it. I will crash down and I will not survive this fall._

_I look around for anyone. I call for anyone to save me and I scream in despair. I get closer to the earth and I scream harder than before. I pray for the gods to save me, but they are the ones who want me dead. I beg them to change their mind and save me. I don’t deserve to die for something I didn’t do. I beg them, but they don’t answer my plea._

_I call for Derek to save me. He promised to keep me safe from anyone. He said that he would always be there for me. Where is he? Did he abandon me? Am I too much for him? I tear up and my heart breaks with all these questions and doubts._

_I’m closer to the ground than ever and I accept my cursed death. I close my eyes and wait. I wait for the pain and death. I scream Derek’s name. I scream his name because I want him to be the last thing on my mind. I scream his name in a desperate that someone might hear and come save me. I scream and scream, but no one comes to save me._

“STILES! WAKE UP, STILES.” I hear Derek’s voice and I feel someone shaking my shoulder. I snap my eyes open and come face to face with a two green eyes full of worry. I tear my eyes away from Derek and look around. We are still in Ed’s uncle apartment in Dubai and we lying on the bed together.

I close my eyes and try to calm myself down. It was just a nightmare. I feel the wetness on my cheeks. I’m breathing heavily. My chest in rising and falling from my uneven breath. My throat hurts from screaming while I was asleep.

“Stiles, are you alright?” Derek asks and I can hear the desperation in his voice. He cups my cheek with his right hand. I lean into his touch and feel warmth and comfort from his gentle touch.

I nod at him, but I don’t say a word. I don’t think I have it in me to talk right now. “Did you have the same dream?” Derek asks in a gentle voice.

 

I nod again. Ever since the accident, I have been dreaming about the same thing. I dream about falling down and not having anyone to save me from my death.

 

The attempt on my life happened a couple of days ago. I was wrecked and couldn’t sleep that night. They found Luke’s body with his throat slit open. They don’t know who killed him. Our security stayed with us all night and every night after that. They leave at dawn and return to keep eyes on us when we are sleeping.

 

We were on edge and it was tense for two days. My parents called when they got the news about the attack. They wanted us to go back to the State, but I refused. I didn’t want to stop or ruin my vacation because of the gods. It took some convincing, but my parents allowed us to stay in Dubai.

“Talk to me, love. I want to help you.” Derek begs me. The attack affected all of my friends, but it affected Derek the most after me. He was as shaken as I was. He thanked Ed for a half hour for saving my life. He wouldn’t let me go for the rest of the day.

“I’m fine, Derek.” I say in a rough voice. I clear my throat.

 

“You aren’t, Stiles. You have been having the same nightmare for days.” Derek says and he gives me a look full of pain.

I sigh at him. “I almost died, Derek. It’s normal to have nightmares for days. It isn’t unheard of. The accident is too fresh for me to talk right now, but I will talk to you when I’m ready. Please, don’t push the topic anymore.” I say in a tired voice.

 

Derek nods his head and wraps his arms around me. He tucks his face into my neck and kisses it. “I’m grateful that you are safe and unharmed. I don’t want to lose you.” Derek whispers into my neck.

 

I hug him back. “I don’t want to lose you either.” We stay like this for long minutes. I have had a question on my mind for days, but I have been afraid of his answer. “Do you wish…” I trailed off.

“Do I wish for what?” Derek asks back.

 

I gather my courage. I don’t want to know the answer, but I need to. “Do you wish that you have a different mate?”

 

Derek gives me a look like I have lost my mind. “No! Why would think that?”

I shrug my shoulder and look away from Derek’s eyes. “I don’t know. After the attack, I thought that you might regret having me as a mate.” I say in a low and soft voice.

 

Derek sighs softly and shakes his head.“ No, Stiles. I still want you as my mate. I can’t imagine someone else and I don’t want to be mated with anyone else. So, please, get it through your head.” Derek kisses my forehead and hugs me closer than before.

I close my eyes and snuggle closer to Derek. I always feel safe in Derek’s arms. He is warm, and kind. I don’t want to move from his warmth. Derek rests his chin on the top of my head.

 

I don’t know how long we stay in this position. We hear a soft knock on the door. “Who is it?” Derek asks.

“It’s me, Leo. It is time to open gifts. All of us are gathered in the living room. We are waiting for the two you.” Leo says in an excited voice.

 

“Do you want to go to the living room? I’m sure that they will understand if you are not up to it.” Derek says to me.

 

I think about it. I don’t want to be ruled by my fear. I want to live my life the way I want to. I don’t want the gods to beat me down. I don’t them to win. I will keep moving on with Derek and our friends. If I’m going to die soon, I will enjoy it as much as I can.

 

“I can’t live in fear, Derek. I will not allow them to beat me down and let them win.” I say to Derek and I’m surprised by how strong I sound. Derek smiles at me and nods. “We will be out in a second, Leo.” Derek says to Leo.

We stand up and leave the room. Leo gives us a soft smile, but I can see it in his eyes. He looks worried. I think they heard my scream. I smile back at him and try to pretend that everything is fine. We follow Leo to the living room. We find our friends sitting on the ground and there are few gifts in front of them. All of us are wearing PJs. We don’t have a tree. We didn’t want to go and look for a tree or didn’t really care about the tree after the attack.

 

They all look worriedly at me. I roll my eyes at them. “I’m fine, guys. Don’t give those look. We are here to enjoy our time.” I tell them. I try to sit down, but Derek drags me to sit on his lap.

I roll my eyes at my boyfriend and give him a look. “Really? I can sit on my own, Derek. I don’t need to sit on your lap all the time.” I say in a dry tone.

 

Derek wraps his arms around my middle and grins at me. “Well, I like you where you are. You are so soft and warm.” Derek kisses my neck and sucks lightly. “And tastes so good as well.” He whispers into my ear.

 

“Okay, lovebirds. Keep it PG please.” Ed teases us.

 

“Who should open their gifts first?” Jordan asks. He has one arm wrapped around Lydia’s shoulder.

 

“Stiles.” Leo, and Lydia say at the same time. I’m surprised and blink at them. They grin at me and they hand me their gifts. I smile at them and start to rip the wrapping paper.

 

Lydia gives me an expensive book about making healing potions. Leo gives me a scarf made from the silk of elves. The silk of elves is famous for being soft and gentle yet strong as iron. It can’t be cut by normal means. It is quite expensive as well. Jordan gives me an iPad Pro and it has a huge screen. Ed bought me karaoke machine. I raise my eyebrows at Ed.

 

Ed grins at me. “You sing all the time, Stiles. Be honest, isn’t it the best gift you ever got?”

I shake my head at him and smile. “I don’t know about the greatest gift, but I do love it. Thanks, Ed.”

 

“Here, open it. ” Derek hands me his gift. I take it and I know that it is a book. I rip the wrapping paper apart and I was right. It is a book. I read the title and my eyes get wide and I gasp in surprise. “Derek, I can’t accept it.” I try to hand it back.

Derek frowns at me and look at the book. “Don’t you like it?”

 

“Don’t I like it? I love it, but it is expensive, and rare, Derek. It is one of the rarest healing books on the planet. There are only six copies of it in the world. I read about it and I really wanted a copy.” I tell him and I don’t take my eyes off the book.

“If you want it, then why can’t you accept it?” Derek and he sounds confused.

 

I sigh at him and look away from the book to look at him. “Because it is way too expensive, Derek. How did you find it? How did you afford it?”

 

“I didn’t pay anything and it isn’t from me. It is from my grandparent. Grandpa George found out that you want to be a healer and he has had this book for years. He wants you to have it.” Derek says.

“I still can accept it, Derek. It is too valuable. I didn’t even buy a gift for them.” I tell him and I’m torn. I want to keep the book, but I feel like I should return it.

 

“Love, it will be an insult if you give it back to my grandparents. Besides, they didn’t and don’t expect you to give them a gift. Please, accept it.” Derek says gently and he rubs the back of my hand.

 

I nod at him and look back at the book. I grin and say, “I can’t believe that they gave me this book. It is priceless.”

 

Derek chuckles. “They love you, Stiles.”

 

“Can I borrow the book later, Stiles?” Leo asks and I can see the sparkle in his eyes. He also wants to be a healer and he is as excited as I am.

I nod at Leo. “Sure, but I want to read it first and the second I’m done with it. I will loan it to you.”

 

Leo, thanks me and he jumps up and down from excitement. We laugh at his reaction. Derek hands me a small box and an envelope. “The box is from Nat. He made me promise to give it to you. He made it himself.”

I open the box and smile at what I find. There is a homemade bracelet made of lavender cube beads. There are letters cubes beads in the middle and it has my name on it.

 

“I love it. Here, help me put it on.” I extend my wrist for Derek and he puts on the bracelet on my wrist. I look at it. “I will tell him that I love it when we talk to him at night.”

 

“Now, open my gift.” Derek says and he sounds excited.

 

I take the envelope and open it. It is a picture of a puppy. A Siberian husky puppy. I freeze at the picture. He didn’t. I tell myself. I don’t want to get my hopes up.

 

 

I look at Derek and back at the picture. “Do you like her?” Derek asks me.

 

“Her?”

 

“Yeah, she is too young to travel, so I took a picture of her. I know that you wanted a pure husky for so long, but didn’t have the money to buy one and your parents didn’t allow you when you were younger. I talked to your parents already and they said they would let you have her. So, do you like her?” Derek asks again.

 

I freeze for a second, then I I grab Derek’s face and give him a hard kiss. I move to kiss him all over his face. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” I keep repeating myself.

Derek laughs. “Well, I’m glad that you like it.”

 

“I love it.” I look back at the picture. “Oh my god, it looks a lot like you when you frown or scoff at someone.” I laugh.

 

Derek frowns at me and I laugh harder. Our friends shake their heads at us. I settle down and something come to my mind. “Will Lila be okay with me having a dog? I don’t want to hurt Lila’s feelings. She still hates it when Adolpha or Gale come close to me.” I say in a worried voice.

 

Lydia shakes her head. “Don’t worry, Stiles. Familiars are possessive when it comes to their mage and other familiars in the first couple of months or the first year of connecting with their mage. Lila will settle down in a couple of months. She, however won’t care about the dog. It doesn’t have any kind of magic. She will leave your puppy alone and won’t get offended” Lydia reassures me.

 

I let out a sigh of relief. I nod at Lydia. “So, what do you want to name her?” Derek asks me.

 

I smile softly. “I always wanted to name my dog Stella if I got a female and Kleo for a male.”

 

“Stella. A beautiful name, Stiles.” Leo says to me.

 

“Thanks.” I reply. I look one last time at the picture and give Derek a kiss on the cheek. I look at the pile of gifts and grab Derek’s gift. “This is from me. I hope that you like it.”

Derek takes the gift from me and opens it. It is a Triskele necklace.

 

 

“I crarved it myself. It isn’t just a normal necklace.” I smirk at him when Derek gives me a confused look.

“How special is it?” Derek asks me and he checks the necklace to find anything strange about it.

 

“I always wondered why Lila or any familiar is able to teleport to their mages. I asked Lila and she said that our souls are connected and that got me thinking. It might be possible to teleport to Derek since we are mates and our souls are connected as well. I asked Lila and grandpa to help me and we did it. You can teleport to me in a matter of seconds. Just curl your fingers around it and think of me. It will teleport you to my location no matter where I am.” I grin at him.

Everyone in the room is looking at me with surprise look on their faces. Derek looks at the necklace and he has an awed expression on his face.

“Are you serious, Stiles?” Lydia asks me.

 

“Yeah, of course I am.” I tell her.

 

“I don’t have magic, Stiles. I’m not a mage or even a witch.” Derek tells me.

 

I scoff at him. “I know that you are a werewolf, but werewolves have their own kind of magic. How do you think that you can transform into a wolf? I’m positive that it will work. Go to our room and do as I told you.” I move away from Derek’s lap and shoo him to our room.

Derek walks into our room. He looks at the necklace and he doesn’t look convinced. He holds it and closes his eyes. One second he is standing in the middle of our room and the next he appears from thin air and he is standing in front of me.

 

Our friends startle and Derek opens his eyes. He looks just as shocked as our friends that he is standing in the living room. I grin at him. “See, I told you it would work.”

 

“Wow, I didn’t believe it, but that was amazing, Stiles.” Ed says.

 

I smirk at Ed over my shoulder. I look back at Derek and wink at him. “Do you believe me now?”

 

Derek nods slowly at me, but he doesn’t take his eyes away from the necklace. “Yeah.”

 

“How did you do it, Stiles?” Lydia asks me and she looks as stunned as everyone else.

 

“Well, it was hard to find a way to make it work, but with Lila and grandpa knowledge we did it. We thought that it would be best to use some runes. So we worked on it for weeks. If you flip the necklace you will see the rune that we created for the teleporting and there are some other familiar runes as well. The necklace is invisible to anyone who you don’t allow to see it. Also, no one can take it off except you. I crafted the Triskele because it is your family symbol.” I stop talking and Derek wears the necklace.

“I made it invisible because I thought, it might be handy if one of us is in danger or something. Please, promise me that you will bring help with you when you teleport to me if I am in danger. Don’t do it on your own. I won’t forgive you if you put yourself in danger.” I look him in the eyes so he can see how serious I am.

I turn to my friend. “I made necklaces for everyone. It can only teleport you to your mate. Each necklace holds your family symbol. Also, I made every necklace invisible and no one can take them off except you. You won’t have to kill me, because the necklace that I made for you clashes with your outfits, Lydia.” I tease her and she scoffs at me.

“Thanks for being considerate.” Lydia says in a dry voice as Jordan gives her my gift to her.

 

Everyone opens his or her gifts. We laugh and have a good time. I feel the weight of my nightmare leaving me. I relax into Derek’s warmth and sit on his lap again. I smile as I see my friends happy with their gifts.

(New Year Eve)

 

 

It is New Year’s Eve and we are at a nightclub. It belongs to Ed’s uncle. We are allowed to enter and have a good time, but no drinking. All of us are wearing club clothes and Lydia had to give her approval before we left the apartment.

I dragged Derek to the dancing floor the second we entered the nightclub. Our friends are sitting in the VIP section while we are dancing. Derek’s front is glued to my back. He has his arms around my waist. Derek runs his nose up and down my neck. We dance for thirty minutes non-stop. I can feel Derek’s rock hard dick against my ass.

Well, isn’t McHotty little bit too excited? I smirk at Derek’s reaction and push my ass back and grind more against Derek. I feel Derek growls runs through my whole body. He sucks on my neck and I know that I will have a hickey.

 

“Don’t play with fire, Love. It might burn you.” Derek growls into my ear. I can hear him clearly even with high volume music.

 

I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck. Derek’s eyes are light red and they are full of desire. He looks like he is ready to eat me. I smirk and pull my body closer to him. “I thought I’m the mage and you are the wolf. I can handle the fire. Can you?” I whisper into his ear. I’m tired of waiting for the right time. I want to move our relationship to the next level. I don’t want to die as a virgin. I decided to enjoy my life.

 

Derek growls more and he doesn’t answer with words. He runs his hands from the top of my back all the way down until he cups my ass with his big hands. He squeezes my ass and tilted my head up. Derek sucks harder than before and he grinds against me. I moan and Derek drags his tongue from my neck all the way up and he slips it into my mouth. Derek gives me a hard kiss.

 

Derek grabs the hair on the back of my head. He makes me look into his eyes and he says to me, “No one is allowed to hear you moan except me, Stiles”

 

“Then take me back where no one else can hear me and have your way with me.” I say with rough voice full of lust and I’m breathing heavily from the kiss. Derek’s eyes pupil get bigger and wider with desire.

 

“Anything I want?” Derek asks and his whole body is shaking with need. He keeps firm grip on my hair and move the other and force it under my Jeans and underwear. He grabs a handful of my bare ass and I barely hold my moan back.

 

I lean closer and whisper to him. “Anything you want, Derek.”

 

“Let’s say goodbye to our friends.” Derek leads the way out of the dance floor. He is pushing people out of our way. I don’t want to come face to face with Ed. He will smell our arousal and smirk at us. I don’t have the patience for him right now.

“Derek, go talk to them. I will meet with you outside. I need to get some fresh air anyway.” I tell him. Derek looks at me and it doesn’t look like he wants me to be alone. Derek is more protective after the attack. He doesn’t want me to be alone if someone tired to attack me.

 

“I will be fine, Derek. You won’t take long. I just need a minute by myself.” I tell him. Derek nods slowly

 

“Okay, I will be out in a minute.” Derek says and we go different ways. I get out of the door. The cold wind hit my face and I close my eyes. I love the feeling of gentle cool wind on my face.

 

I pull out my phone look at it. I find a text from my parents. I type a response to them while waiting for Derek.

I put my phone away and look around if Derek is out of the nightclub. I hear a smooth voice that sends chills runs through my spine. It is a voice from my worst nightmares. “Hello. Aren’t you Stiles Morlonde? It is an honor to meet you.”

 

I turn around slowly and come face to face with people who lived in my nightmares for months. The Alpha pack is standing before me. They look the same, but a little bit tamer. Kali looks less like a wild maniac, but she still has the same cold smirk. Ennis and the twins look exactly the same. They look bigger and they have more muscles than I remember. Duke looks the same, but he isn’t blind. He has the same confident smile on his face.

I stand frozen in my place. My heartbeat is rising. I always thought what would I do if I saw this world's version of them. Would I be angry? What would I do? I feel the anger and coldness in the center of my chest. I have never felt this kind of coldness in my whole life. I close my eyes and have to remind myself that they are not the same. They aren’t the ones whole killed my dad.

“Are you alright, Stiles?” Duke asks me with worry in his voice. He talks to me like we have known each other for years. It feels wrong to be around them.

I open my eyes and look at them. I’m not as stupid or naïve as they think I am. I can see the falseness in their eyes. My dad taught me how to recognize how insincerity or when people lie to you. I can tell by their eyes that they don’t care and they want something from me.

I want to kill them. I want to hurt them, but I remind myself that they didn’t do something wrong. They aren’t the same people. They aren’t the ones who killed dad. I have to walk away from them before I lose my temper and kill them.

 

“I’m fine. Leave me alone.” I say in a cold tone and turn around to walk away.

 

I feel someone grabbing my wrist and I turn around to find Kali is giving me a smirk and she has a strong grip on me. “Don’t be rude, kid. Duke was a gentleman. Didn’t your parents teach you manners?”

 

The coldness spreads in my chest and I’m mad right now. How dare she talk about my parents? “Let go of my hand, bitch or I will burn you alive.” I threaten her.

 

Kali loses her smirk and I see the madness in her eyes. She adds more force to her grip and I feel pain, but I don’t show it in my face. “You little…”

 

“Kali, Let go of Mr. Morlonde ” Duke says with a firm voice. Kali and I have a staring contest. Kali flashes her red eyes at me. I would have been intimidated by her eyes a couple of months ago. I’m not afraid of her eyes or werewolf powers and I won’t lose to her. I release my magic power so she can feel that I’m stronger than her. The air is getting thick and the earth is vibrating. Kali looks taken back that I didn’t back down from her. I can the fear starts to appear in her eyes. Good, because this bitch won’t bully me ever again. “I will not repeat myself again, bitch. Let go or you will regret it.”  

 

“Kali.” Duke says and he sounds like he is losing his patience with her. Kali doesn’t let go, but someone forces her to. Derek appears out of nowhere. He grabs her hand and rips it away from my wrist. “He said let go.” Derek growls and his eyes are light red. He pushes her away and stands between us. I didn’t realize, but our friends arrived with Derek. Ed and Jordan are standing on either side of Derek while Leo and Lydia are with me.

“Everyone calm down.” Duke says and he pushes Kali behind him. He raises both hands in surrender.

 

“Calm down? What she did is unacceptable, Deucalion.” Derek growls at them and he points his finger at Kali.

 

“Please, Derek. You have to listen to m-” Deucalion says, but I cut him off. I don’t have time and I’m not willing to see there anymore. I move away from Leo and Lydia and push Derek to the side to face Duke and his pack. I narrow my eyes at them and say in a very dark and cold voice, “No, you listen to me, dog. I don’t want to see you or your pack of dogs. This is my last warning to you. If I see you or anyone from your park. I will kill them.”

 

Derek and Ed take a surprised breath. I’m sure they heard that I meant every word that I said. Duke takes a step back. “We just wanted to have a nice conversation, but it looks like you have a problem with us. We will leave you alone as you wish. Have a good day everyone.” They turn around and walk away.

I feel the weight of Derek’s hand on my shoulder and the coldness disappears from my chest immediately and I feel empty. “Are you alright, Stiles?” Derek asks me. I shake my head. “Take me to the apartment.” I want to be alone and away from the world.

 

“Do you want us to go with you?” Leo asks in a worried voice.

 

I shake my head again. “No, you guys enjoy your time. We were leaving anyway. Why are you guys outside anyway?” I ask them.

 

“We felt your magic and we thought that you were in trouble, so, we came running outside. Are you sure that you don’t want us to come with you guys?” Lydia says.

“Positive. Let’s go, Derek.” I tell him and walk away as fast as I can. We get to the car and we drive away. I feel like I will fall apart, so I wrap my arms around myself. I want to hold myself together. I never thought that I would see them again. I was too naïve to think so.

 

“Are you alright, Stiles? You are shaking.” Derek sounds worried. I shake my head and hug myself closer.

 

“Stiles…” Derek starts to say, but I cut him off before he can finish.

 

“Derek, I beg you please. Just give me some time until we reach the apartment. I can’t talk right now.” I whisper, but can hear me clearly. Derek doesn’t say a word until we reach the apartment.

 

We enter the apartment and turn the light on. I run to our bedroom. I want so badly to close the door, but I don’t. I want to be alone, but not, at the same time. I walk to the huge glass and lean on it. The glass is cold against my cheek.

I close my eyes and I recall the events of that night. The night that I met the Alpha pack for the first time. The night that I lost my dad. I remember the smell of burning forest and blood. The images of my dad’s dead body and blood on my hands pops into my head. I tear up and try to control myself. Are the gods this cruel? They want me dead and don’t let me move on with my life.

I feel Derek’s hands on my shoulders. My back is touching his front. “Stiles.” Derek whispers. I bite my lips to stop myself from crying.

 

“Did Deucalion or Kali hurt you, Stiles” Derek asks me.

 

“No.” I say in a rough voice. I clear my throat and ask, “How do you know them?”

 

 

“They are a well known in the werewolf community. Deucalion is a wealthy businessman. I have met them before, but I don’t know them that well. Stiles, why did you react so badly to them?” Derek moves his hands from my shoulders and wraps his arms around them. He hugs me close and I lean back into him.

I can’t hold back my tears anymore. They fall down my cheeks.“ They were the ones who killed him, Derek.” I say and I’m barely holding myself together from falling apart. Derek doesn’t say a word, but I know that he understands what I’m talking about.

“They were the alpha pack who killed my dad. They tore him apart. They played with him like a ragged doll. They killed him like his life was worth nothing.”

 

“They aren’t the same people, Stiles. They look exactly like them, but they aren’t them.” Derek says gently into my ear. He rubs his hands up and down my arms.

 

“They look the same, Derek. I know that they weren’t the ones who did it, that is why they walked away alive tonight. I was ready to kill them. I barely stopped myself from killing them. I was willing to do it.” I say in a voice full of shame.

“You didn’t. That is what matters, Stiles.” Derek tries to reassure me.

I don’t say another world. I look out of the huge glass. I look at the night and the lights of the city. I don’t know what to do with myself anymore. My emotions are all over the place and I’m… I don’t know if I have the courage to say it out loud to Derek. I repeat the sentence in my head for a couple of times in a desperate attempt to say it out loud. I close eyes and lean closer into Derek’s warmth. I gather all my courage and whisper it. “I’m terrified.”

 

“Of what?”

 

I turn around in his arms to face him. I cup both of his cheeks.“ I’m terrified of the idea that all of this isn’t real, that all of this is just a dream. I have parents, family, friends, and I have you. It is everything that I hoped for and more.” I tell him.

“We are real, Stiles. You will only drive yourself mad if you keep thinking like this. Please, believe in all of us. Believe in me.” Derek begs me.

 

My tears are falling down and I shake my head. “How could I believe everything is real? You have to understand that I lived a life where everything has gone wrong. So these good things in my life will now go wrong as well. It is almost a surprise to me every morning that I’m still here and my family is alive. I keep expecting to wake up with the alpha pack. I keep expecting you and my parents to disappear, or worse, die.”

My legs can’t hold me anymore and they gave up. Derek catches me and carries me to the bed. He lays me down and he covers my whole body with his. He wipes away my tears and forces me to look him in the eyes. “Tell me what you need me to do to make you believe it is real. This is real, Stiles.”

I kiss him. It is gentle at first and it gets dirty after a while. Derek slips his tongue into my mouth. He slides his tongue along mine. I wrap my arms, his neck and I kiss him harder than before. I feel like my skin is on fire when he gets his warm hand under my shirt and touches my bare skin.

Derek pulls back and looks me in the eyes. “Are you sure?”

 

I nod. “More than anything in my life, Derek.”

 

Derek dives in and starts to suck hard on my neck. I bite my mouth to stop myself from moaning. Derek bites on my collarbone and I moan loudly. “Louder, Stiles. I want to hear you.” Derek whispers against my skin.

 

Derek grabs my T-shirt and tears it apart. I’m shirtless and I’m breathing hard from all the kissing. Derek sucks my nipple and I scream from the feeling. “Hmm, extra sensitive. Good to know.” Derek says before he bites lightly on my nipple. I grab Derek’s hair. He drags his lips to the other nipple. His beard is rough on my skin. He captures the other nipple in his mouth and gives the same treatment that he gave to the other one. He goes back to kissing me on the lips after he is done playing with my nipples.

Derek nips on my lower lip. “I will bring lube. Take your jeans off.” Derek orders in a dark voice. I shiver at his tone. I didn’t know that I have a kink for being dominated. Derek pulls back and moves to his travel pack.

My hands are shaking and my heart is pounding. I move my shaking hand to get out of my jeans. I push my jeans to knees. Derek grabs the hem and pulls my jeans off. I look at Derek and he takes my breath away. Derek is standing naked before me. He is muscular and there is some hair on his chest. His dick is huge. It is around 8 inches, thick, and the tip slick with precum.

“Lay on your stomach.” Derek orders and I do as he says. Yep, it is a kink of mine.

 

Derek climbs on top of me, pressing our naked bodies together. I push back against him, needy for him. Suddenly, I feel Derek’s cock against my ass, brushing against me, slick with wetness. I whine from the feeling.

“That’s right, Stiles. You were made for my cock.” I moan in agreement, humping the mattress and pushing back against Derek at the same time. Derek pressed his cock between my cheeks, squeezing the cheeks of my ass together and humping against him. “Derek,” I plead

 

Derek is mouthing the skin of my neck, a hint of teeth against his skin. Impatient. I feel a growl rumble through Derek’s chest. He moves down the back of my neck and sucks lightly. “Don’t move.” He says. Derek sucks hickeys from the back of my neck to the lower part of my back. I whine when he bites on my ass and kisses it as an apology.

Derek pries my cheeks apart, holds my ass wide open with his hands so he can see the soft pink puckered hole hidden away.

“ You look so good baby, wanted you like this for so long," Derek whispers against the skin of my ass as he licked his way around my hole. I moan filthily under the assault of Derek's tongue. It circles my hole, licks at me like a cat, dug into me in sloppy wet strokes. Derek pulls back and grabs lube. Derek rubs a slick finger at my entrance.

"Yes, Derek, please, need you," I whimper, rocking my hips back. The first finger slid in easily. I moan and Derek kisses me on my neck. My neck will be covered in hickeys by tomorrow. The second is going in alongside the first, slick with lube, and makes squelching sounds when Derek withdrew them and pushed back in.

Derek fingers me in a steady rhythm that is slow and torturous. He tongues around his fingers, licking into my opening held open by his scissoring fingers. He crooks them, searching for that bundle of nerves hidden deep inside that he knew that I would have.

"Ahhh!" I scream, shoving my face into a pillow and biting down. I can feel Derek's grin against my skin. Dear gods, the man is annoying sometimes. He'd found my prostate in a matter of moments and is currently twisting and pressing his fingers against the prostate relentlessly.

"Let me hear you, Stiles. Let it all out."

 

"Uhhh," I let out a strangled groan, Derek having now removed his fingers from me completely. I felt empty. I need Derek to fill me up. I beg him, half out of my mind and dizzy with arousal. I say things I would usually blush at but couldn't bring myself to care.

Derek drags me to the edge of the bed and lays on his back. He gives me a dark smirk. “If you want it come and get it. You have to ride me, Stiles. ”

My whole body is shaking and I try to swing my leg over his hip, but he stops me. “No, Stiles. I want you to ride me, but I want to see my cock as it enters your hole.”

I stand up and turn around. I give him my back and lower my ass down until the head of his cock teases my hole. Derek sits up a little. He has one hand on my back and the other on my hip. “It is your first time, Stiles. Take your time.”

 

I close my eyes as I ease down on Derek’s cock. I’m stretched enough to get past the head without any discomfort, but I whine a little the further I get.

“You look so good, love. Taking my big cock so good.” Derek whispers.

 

Eventually, my ass is flush against Derek’s hip. I hold onto Derek’s knees for leverage and I start to move up and down slowly. I hear Derek cursing and I look over my shoulder. Derek has his eyes on his cock entering and leaving my ass.

Derek holds my hips with his hands and he adjusts my positioning. The move makes Derek’s cock press straight into my prostate.

“Shit” I shout and dig my nails into Derek’s knees.

 

Derek tightens his grip on my hips and he thrusts up again. Derek keeps hitting the same spot and I arch my back. I fall back on Derek’s chest. Derek grabs the back of my thighs and he stands up with his cock still inside me. He moves until we are standing in front of the glass. He makes me stand on my feet and I lean heavy on the glass. It is cool against my hot skin.

Derek snaps his hip against my ass. He moves hard, fast, and he keeps hitting my prostate. I can do nothing, but hold onto the glass and moan like a whore. Derek spanks my ass and I clamp harder on his dick. Both of us moan louder than before.

“You feel so good, Stiles. I knew that you are perfect for me. You are so warm and tight.” Derek says and he covers my back. He bites hard on my neck and I come hard. Derek keeps snapping his hips and I can’t do nothing, but take what he gives me. After a couple of minutes Derek suddenly freezes and I feel his come inside me. Both of us are breathing heavily. Derek pulls back slowly until his cock is out and some come slips out of my ass.

My knees threaten to give out when Derek presses in a finger, and I groan as more of Derek’s come slips out. I’m a mess. Derek hums low in his throat. He sounds too pleased and proud of himself. A rough, ragged cry forces its way out of me when Derek leans in and licks me there and my fingers clutch fists as his legs finally give out. I nearly fall, but am saved by Derek’s firm grip.

Derek carries me back to the bed. He lays me gently on my back and shoves his tongue into my hole again. I moan in need and I pull Derek’s hair. Derek raises his head, red eyes gleaming at me in the darkness. “You little slut,” he says.

“I’m going to stuff you so full you’ll be leaking my come for weeks.” With a slam of his hips, Derek thrusts all the way in. I gasp in pleasure, mewling, unable to believe that anything feels this good. I’m still full of Derek’s come and he is using only his come as a lube. With each thrust, Derek’s balls slap against my ass, the sound slick in the silent bedroom.

“No one else will ever see you like this. So vulnerable and wanting, so ready to give everything you have. I want to fucking devour you,” he bites the tender flesh of my neck, soothing the stinging mark with his tongue. “I told you that I will have my way with you.” Derek whispers darkly into my ear and he snaps his hip harder than ever. I scream when the second orgasm hits me like a wrecking ball.

(Alpha Pack POV )

 

The whole pack enters the room and Aiden slaps the door shut. Deucalion is beyond mad. He is pacing in the room and his eyes are red.

 

“That little bitch will regr-” Kali says, but Deucalion slaps her with the back of his hand. Kali is taken back by his action.

“I told you not to do anything, Kali. How can you be so dumb that you can’t follow a simple order?” Deucalion growls at her.

“Deu-” Ennis tries to say, but Deucalion yells at him. “SILENT!”

 

Deucalion sits on the chair. Ethan asks him. “What should we do, Deucalion?”

 

“I don’t know. Our plans are ruined. Mr. Morlonde hates us. I have never smelled some who hates and feels disgusted by our presence before. He was serious with his threats as well. His heartbeat were steady. He will kill us if he sees us.”

The pack’s plan is ruined. We were planning on making Stiles believe that Deucalion is his mate. We were going to tamper with his memories. It would have been our ticket to immortality and Deucalion would have controlled the council from behind the curtains. He would have had a full control of Stiles and the Morlonde wealth, but the plan is ruined even before we could start it.

We hear a cruel laugh from the other side of the room. We all turn our attention to the source of laughter. The person has a huge amount of magical energy. We can’t see him from the shadows.

 

Deucalion kneels down. “It has been years since the last time I saw you, my lord.” Deucalion flashes his red eyes at us and orders the rest of the pack to kneel. All of us do as he orders.

 

“Yes, it has, Deucalion. You want the Morlonde boy. Don’t you, Deucalion? I can help you.” The man says with humor in his voice.

 

“Really? But why do you want to help me, My lord?” Deucalion asks.

 

“I have my reasons.” The man laughs an ugly laugh that sends chills through everyone in the room. With his help, we can have Stiles under our thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Who is this mystery man? Can't wait to hear your guesses.
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry for the delay. I was really busy with school work. I had to leave my sister's house for two days to study in peace. Special thanks to BellamyEverAfter, and Vergiss_Mein_Nicht for the suggestion of the songs. You suggestions helped me a lot in this chapter. 
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D
> 
> Note: Different note by the End of the chapter. Plz read.

Chapter 27

 

 

The sky is bright and the wind is blowing gently. It is a beautiful morning. I’m sitting in the back yard of my home with Stella and Lila. Lila is sitting next to me while Stella is running around. We came back from Dubai a couple of months ago. It was a great trip, but it wasn’t perfect. The attack and the Alpha back almost ruined the trip.

 

I close my eyes and tilted my head up. I enjoy the feeling of the sun rays hitting my face and music. I have my phone hooked up on Beats Pill and I have it on shuffle. Stella barks for my attention. I open my eyes and smile at the puppy. She has a lot of energy. Derek said that he is the dog version of me and I don’t really mind. Look at that face. She is just too cute.

 

I point my finger and whisper, “Expecto Patronum” A phoenix and wolf made of light appear before us. The phoenix looks a lot like Lila, but a white version of her and the wolf look like Derek. I feel kind of silly for saying the words. They don’t hold any power whatsoever. The two animals created by me manipulating the light. I wave my hand and they move

 

Stella barks in glee once more and run after them. She loves them. I have been creating the animals of lights for her since she was just a little puppy. I always thought that if I had a patronum. It would be a fox or Coyote. It fits my personality. I think things change when you have a phoenix as a familiar and werewolf as a mate. I always thought that I would be placed in Slytherin. I’m pissed to this day that no one from Slytherin was against Voldemort from the get go. There are of course a lot of good wizards from Slytherin, but most of them followed Voldemort first then they betrayed him. I always thought that it was a flaw in the books.

 

I smile at Stella, who tries to tackle the wolf, but she passes through him. It doesn’t confuse her. She used to look like a confused puppy when she couldn’t touch them. Lila huffs at Stella and I chuckle at her reaction. Lila didn’t kill Stella. I was worried at first. Lila thinks that the dog is fun to have around which is a relief.

>The song changes and A Thousand Years is on. I smile at the song. I’m not really a fan of Twilight, but I do love Christina Perri. I close my eyes and hum the tone at the first. I listen to first verse and then I start to sing along.

**_I have died every day_ **

**_waiting for you_ **

****

**_Darlin' don't be afraid_ **

**_I have loved you for a_ **

**_Thousand years_ **

****

**_I'll love you for a_ **

**_Thousand more_ **

**_Time stands still_ **

**_beauty in all she is_ **

**_I will be brave_ **

**_I will not let anything_ **

**_Take away_ **

**_What's standing in front of me_ **

**_Every breath,_ **

**_Every hour has come to this_ **

**_One step closer_ **

**_I have died every day_ **

**_Waiting for you_ **

**_Darlin' don't be afraid_ **

**_I have loved you for a_ **

**_Thousand years_ **

**_I'll love you for a_ **

**_Thousand more_ **

**_And all along I believed_ **

**_I would find you_ **

**_Time has brought_ **

**_Your heart to me_ **

 

“Funny just how much this song describes my situation with you.” Lila chuckles and she looks sad.

 

“What do you mean?” I ask her. Stella comes back and cuddles with me. She is breathing hard from all the running. I didn’t even realize that I stopped the spell. I run my fingers through Stella’s fur and I look at Lila.

 

“Stiles, I have waited for you since almost the beginning of the time. I’m one of the oldest goddesses. I have a dream about you when I was just a child. I have waited for so long. I almost gave up on meeting you.” Lila says in a gentle voice and it is full with sadness and loneliness.

 

I feel guilty. I know that I couldn’t meet her sooner, but I feel guilty for not thinking about what she went through. She had to wait Eons to meet me. I didn’t realize how much it affected her.

 

“I’m sorry, Lila.” I apologize to her.

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Stiles. I don’t hold it against you. It just the song reminded me of years of waiting for you. Do you know what was the worst of it all?” Lila asks me and I shake my head. I don’t dare to speak. I don’t know if I can at this point.

 

She gives me a sad smile. “The fate is a cruel, Stiles. She used to show me visions of you in my dreams. It was fine at first, but after a couple of hundred years those visions were nothing but a reminder of my loneliness and how uncompleted I felt. You complete me, Stiles. Familiars need their mages as much as their mages need them. Those visions were like salt on fresh wounds.”

“I remember the second you called for me. I heard the most beautiful voice. It filled me and surrounded me with so much magic and emotions. It was calling for me. It was pulling me to my destiny. All the pain and loneliness disappeared the second I saw. I told myself ‘oh, there you are. What took you so long?’”

 

“Lila.” I whisper and reach out to touch her. I rub her head. “I’m sorry for taking so long to meet you. I would have met you earlier if I could have.”

Lila nods her head. “I know. I told you. I don’t blame you and it was worth the wait.”

 

I smile at her and rest my forehead against her. “We will never be separated. We are together forever.” I swear to her.

 

She looks so vulnerable and scared. “Stiles, I can’t lose you. The gods keep trying to kill you and I can’t protect you all the time. I can’t lose you, Stiles. I just found you.”

“You won’t, Lila. They won’t kill me. I can take care of myself.” I tell her, but I don’t know if I try to convince her or myself. Stella has her head on my lap and she whines when I stop scratching her head. I shake my head at the needy dog and scratch her head.

 

“I know you can take care of yourself, Stiles, but it isn’t good enough. You are going against gods.” Lila reasons with me.

 

I sigh and nod at her. “I understand what you are saying, Lila, but can we do to stop them?”

 

“I need to teach you how to use the holy element. The attacks are indirect for now, but they will lose their patience soon enough. You need to learn it to protect yourself.” Lila says in a firm voice.

 

I grimace at her suggestion. She suggested the same thing when she found out about the attack in Dubai. I shoot the idea down. I’m scared. The vision that Hecate showed us in the hospital is still vivid in my head. I’m scared of turning into the same monster.

“Lila” I start to say, but she cuts me off. “This isn’t a game, Stiles. You need to learn how to protect yourself. We are talking about gods. The holy element is one of the few things that can hurt and kill a god. You have to learn it. If not for yourself, then for your family and friends. They will be in the crossfire and you need a way to protect them.”

 

I can’t believe that she went there. Lila is using my family and friends to sway my decision. She knows that it is low and she doesn’t even look ashamed. I hate to admit it, but she is right. I was the only target in the last two attacks, but it doesn’t mean that I will be the only target in the future. They might try to kill my loved ones to hurt me or drive me to do something crazy.

 

I sigh in defeat and look at Lila. “Fine. I will do it.”

 

Lila looks relieved and she says, “Good. I talked with Hecate and she agreed on teaching you as well. I can only use holy fire while she can use all of them since she is the goddess of magic. We agreed as well to do it in her realm, so the gods can’t spy on us. We need to keep it from everyone else, even your family and friends. I know that you trust them and I do as well. But, we don’t know if the gods are watching you all the time. We need to be careful.”

I nod in understanding. It does make sense, but there is something in nagging in my mind. “Okay, but how do we know that they aren’t watching right now?”

 

Lila smirks at me. “Don’t worry. I have my ways. I have a couple of spells that make them unable to hear or see us.”

 

“Then, we can tell my family and friends about the training if you do the spells.” I say. If she can hide us, I don’t see why we have to keep it a secret.

 

Lila shakes her head. “No, they can slip or talk loud without realizing. We can’t risk it.”

 

I pout at her. “As you like.” I say in defeat. I look up the date on my phone and feel sadness and grief creep into my heart. Tomorrow is the day and I have been struggling on how to talk to my parents about what I want to do.

“Stiles, are you alright?” Lila asks and she sounds worried. I nod to her and then stand up. I walk back to the house with Stella and Lila are following me. I reach the door and find Seb is waiting for me. Seb bows. “Your friends are here and they are looking for you, sir. They are with your parents.”

 

I frown a little. I don’t remember inviting them or even them telling me that they would come. I nod to Seb and walk toward the living room. Derek, Lydia, Jordan, Ed, and Leo are sitting and talking to my parents and grandparents.

 

“Hey, guys. Did we agree on hanging out or something?” I ask them. I walk toward Derek and I sit next to him. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and kisses my temple. Stella lays on the ground by my feet and Lila stands on the arm of the chair.

 

Leo shakes his head. “No, we didn’t, but we thought that it would be a good idea to do something for fun since it is the weekend. You have been down for a whole week and you won’t tell us what’s wrong.”

 

I feel guilty at Leo’s words. I don’t want to talk about it because it is personal. I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. “I’m really sorry, guys. I know that you were worried, but I am not ready to talk about it. I don’t think that I can go out with you either.”

Lydia crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow at me. “We gave you the space to come to us, Stiles. We thought that we are friends. We are trying to cheer you up, but it looks like we aren’t good enough.” Lydia says in a sharp tone.

 

I roll my eyes at her. “I won’t fall for this tactic, Lydia. You won’t trip guilt me into telling you what you want.” Lydia scoffs at me and looks away.

“Honey, what’s wrong? We can’t help you if you won’t tell us.” Mom says. She is sitting next to my dad and both of them look worried. I was trying not to make them worried, but it looks like I made them worry more.

“Is it something that you can’t talk to us about? We care about you, Stiles. We want to help you with anything we can.” Derek says and everyone nods in agreement.

 

I look around the room at my family and friends. I trust these people with my life. Why I’m afraid to talk with them? I don’t want them to take it the wrong way. I gather all my courage to tell them.

 

“I want to go back to my world.”

 

All of them freeze. They are shocked by my statement. Derek tights his grip on my shoulder and his whole body is tense. I can see fear in his and my parents eyes. I think again about what I said and I realize my mistake. I open my mouth to clear it up, but Lydia, and Ed blow up at the same time.

 

“You want what?” Ed screams.

 

“Is there something wrong with you?” Lydia yells at me.

 

I’m taken back by their reaction. “Guys, I didn’-” I start to say, but Lydia cuts me off. She looks mad. “So, are we not good enough for? Or did you learn everything that you wanted magic and now you want to leave. Or better yet, are you running away from the gods with your tail between your legs. I never thought of you as a coward, Stiles, but it looks like I was wrong about you.”

 

“No, Lydia, that is not true and frankly, I’m shocked that you think that I would do something like that.” I’m offended.

“What do you expect us to think when you are running away?” Lydia challenges me.

 

“You are not letting me talk, Lydia.”

 

“I have heard enough. I’m leaving. Let’s go Jordan.” Lydia snaps and she looks at her mate who looks uncomfortable.

 

“Lydia, please sit down and let us hear what Stiles has to say.” Grandpa Merlin says in a calm voice.

 

“Merlin, he-” Lydia says, but he shuts her with a look. “He said that he has an explanation for his request. We need to give him a chance to say what is in his mind before we made a rash decision. You are usually smarter than the behavior that you showed, Lydia.”

 

Lydia blushes and sits down. She looks at me and gives me a harsh look. “You better have a good reason.”

 

I sigh and look at everyone. They are waiting for my answer. Lydia and Ed are mad. Leo, Jordan, and Nana are giving me a worried look. Derek and my parent are scared. Only grandpa is wearing an emotionless mask. I sigh again. I made a mess.

 

“ _No joke_.” Lila snickers in my head. I give her a withering look. I look back at Derek and take his hand. He looks scared and I don’t want to see him like this ever again. “I’m not leaving forever. I want to go there for two days and come back. I will never run away from you guys. You are my family. I can’t imagine my life without all of you in it.”

 

>Derek’s body relaxes the second I said I would come back. Lydia and Ed don’t look as mad, which is a relief.

 

“If you don’t want to live there then why do you want to go back?” Ed asks and he narrows his at me. “Do you have a boyfriend that you didn’t break up with?”

 

Derek growls at the idea of me having a boyfriend. He drags me closer to him and I roll my eyes at the two idiots. “Ed, Derek is my first boyfriend.”

 

“First and only.” Derek whispers possessively into my ear. I push his face away from me and give him a look. He chuckles at me and winks.

 

“If you don’t have a boyfriend then why do you want to go back?” Ed asks me again.

 

I purse my lips and look away from them. “Tomorrow is my mom’s death anniversary and I want to visit her and dad grave. Is it too much to ask?”

 

All of them give me a pity look. That is why I didn’t want to tell them. “Stiles, why didn’t you tell us?” Derek asks me in a gentle tone.

 

“Because I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it and I’m used to deal with it alone.” I say in a tired voice.

 

I look at mom and she gives me a sad smile. I hate that I have to ask her, but she can help me. “Can you take me back, mom?”

 

She nods at me. “Sure, honey, I will. When do you want to leave?”

 

“Right now if it is possible.”

 

Mom stands up. “Of course, Honey. We will stay there for one night. I need to get everything ready. I need to get something from my office. Just give me ten minutes to get ready.” Mom says and she leaves the living room quickly.

 

I look at my friends and give him an apologize smile. “I’m sorry, guys. You came all the way here and I’m leaving. I’m really sorry.”

 

“What are you talking about, Stiles. We are going with you.” Leo says like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“What are you talking about? You can’t come with me.”

 

“Of course we can and we are serious. You are our friend and you need us.” Ed says and he scoffs at me.

 

“But-”

 

“Give it up, Stiles. We already made up our mind. Also, I always wanted to travel into different world. It would be a great experience. I want to apologize as well. I shouldn’t have said half the thing that I said. I’m really sorry, Stiles.” Lydia says and she looks ashamed of herself.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Lydia. I wasn’t clear enough. It was my fault as well.” I reassure her.

 

Look at Derek and he gives me a gentle smile. “You are coming?” I ask him.

 

“Yes, I always wanted to see where you grew up.” Derek winks at me.

 

Mom comes back and she says that she is ready. I tell her that my friends want to come with us and she is okay with it. She says that she talked to Seb and he promised to take care of Stella when we are away. Dad, Nana, and grandpa stand close to us. “We are ready to go as well.” Dad says.

 

My eyes get wide at his statement. “You three are coming as well?”

 

“Yeah, my son and wife are leaving to another world. You bet that I’m coming. I can’t trust the two of you to stay out of trouble.” Dad says and gives us a look that says ‘troubles follow the two of you everywhere’ everyone in the room snicker at us.

 

“I haven’t travelled between worlds for so long. Beside, Claudia will need my help with this big number of people and I don’t go anywhere without Izzy.” Grandpa says.

 

Nana giggles. “Aren’t you sweet, Merlin?” Grandpa winks at her.

 

I frown at dad. “We need to do something with your look, dad. Obviously, you look like the younger version of dad. People might have question and we can’t really say that you are from different dimension.”

 

“I will take care of it.” Mom says and she waves her hand in front dad’s face. His black hair turns into blonde and his eyes change from grey to green. He looks like a totally different person. People will think that he looks familiar, but they won’t connect the dots.

“Good job, mom.” I say and she grins at me and she turns to face my friends. “You didn’t tell your parents that you are coming with us, did you?” Mom raises one eyebrow at them and all of them look guilty.

 

She sighs at them. “Don’t worry. Lucky for you, I knew that you wouldn’t leave Stiles alone. So, I called all of your parents when I was in my office and told them where we are going. You guys should think more before you decide to do anything. Okay, everyone gather around and form a circle. Grab the hand of the person next to you.” We do as she says.

“Close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you. I don’t want any of you to get hurt. I need all of you to follow my rules and this is directed to you, Ed.” Moms says and she give Ed a look.

 

He grins at her. “I promise, aunty Claud.”

 

I look at Lila. “Do you want to come, Lila?”

 

Lila shakes her head. “Gods aren’t allowed to travel between different worlds. It is the law. I will wait for you and hope you don’t get yourself into trouble.”

I nod and give her a small smile. “I will.” I close my eyes and I feel the same pull. I know that we left that world.

 

____________________     ____________________________   ________________________     _______________

 

My feet hit the floor and I wait for mom to give us the clear to open our eyes. “Okay, we are here. You can open your eyes.” We open our eyes and look around. I’m surprised that we are at my home.

 

It looks exactly the same. There is nothing out of place, which is strange. I left months ago. People would have noticed mine and my dad’s absence. “Where are we?” Jordan asks.

“Home.” I whisper. I never thought that I would be back. I feel the sadness hit me hard. This house used to be warm and full of laughter before mom died. The laughter died, but it was still warm when I lived here with dad. It feels like all the happiness and warmth was drained out of it when dad died and I left.

Everyone is looking around except mom who came here before. I chuckle at them.“ It is smaller than what you guys are used to, but it was home for me my whole life.”

 

“I can see the younger version of you, running around and breaking everything in your path.” Derek jokes.

 

I scoff. “I’m not that bad.”

 

Ed snorts. “Yeah, right. Look at that beat up piano. It looks like it went through hell.” Ed points at the piano. Leo hits his shoulder and hisses at him.

 

I look at the piano and I have to agree with Ed. It is an old looking piano. It used to belong to mom. Dad wanted to throw it away, but I fought tooth and nail to keep it. It was a huge argument. I touch it with the tip of my fingers.

 

 

_“You can’t give it away. Mom loved it. I won’t allow you.” I yell at him._

_“Stiles, we can’t keep it. I don’t know how to play. You do, but you stopped singing ever since your mom died. It is hard for me to see it like that. Someone can use it. Your mom would have wanted it to be played.” Dad says in a kind voice._

_I shake my head. He doesn’t understand. I don’t want to. I already lost mom. I can’t lose more. It belongs to mom and only mom. She loves it and nobody will take it away. I will protect it. “No, you won’t take it.”_

_“Stiles…”_

_“I don’t care, dad. Nobody will touch it. It is a token from mom and I won’t let you throw it away.”_

_“You are as stubborn as your mom.” Dad sighs and scratches his head. “Here’s what we will do, kiddo. I will keep it if you prove to me that you will use it.”_

_I gulp and look at the piano. I don’t want to sing. I used to do it with mom and it was our thing. But, I have to do it, if I want to keep it. Dad gives me a look and I clutch my fists. I walk to the piano and sit on the chair._

_I touch the keys of the piano and it feels wrong without mom. Mom taught me how to play with this very piano. My head is filled with memories of our time playing and singing. One memory comes to mind when mom was very sick and has been in the hospital for months. She made me promise her. “Sing when words fail you, sweetheart. Sometimes words aren’t enough. Sometimes music can heal us and make people around us listen to our cries. You have a beautiful voice. Don’t hide it from the world and most important; don’t turn your back on it. Promise me, sweetheart.”_

_I have failed her. I stopped singing for months. I broke my promise to her. I feel shame at my acts. I look at the keys. I will keep my promise. I close my eyes and start to sing softly while my fingers guides the piano._

**_I'm so tired of being here_ **

**_Suppressed by all my childish fears_ **

**_And if you have to leave_ **

**_I wish that you would just leave_ **

**_'Cause your presence still lingers here_ **

**_And it won't leave me alone_ **

****

_I see her ghost in every corner of this house. Her memories haunt me and I feel that I’m trapped. I can’t get rid of this sadness that surround me. I want to be happy again, but I don’t know if it is possible without her here._

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_ **

**_This pain is just too real_ **

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_ **

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_ **

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_ **

**_And I held your hand through all of these years_ **

**_But you still have all of me_ **

_All I can see is what she looked like when she was sick. She was thin, weak, and the life was sucked out of her. It wasn’t the version of her. I can barely remember how she looked when she smiled a real, and healthy smile. That's what kills more than anything. I can’t see anything beyond her sickness._

****

**_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_ **

**_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_ **

**_Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_ **

**_Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_ **

****

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_ **

**_But though you're still with me_ **

**_I've been alone all along_ **

_I finish the song and start to cry. Dad hugs me and I hug him back. I cling into to him and cry harder. “Why did she have to go?”_

_“I don’t know, kiddo.” Dad whispers into my ear._

_“It isn’t fair. I want her back.”_

_“Me too, son.” After that day, dad did let me keep it and never mentioned giving it away anymore. I took care of the piano and started to sing again._

A hand on my shoulder snaps me out of it. I look back and it belongs to Derek. He looks worried. “Are you alright, Stiles? Do you want me to beat up, Ed?”

I smile a little and shake my head. “No, it is okay.” I look at the dragon who looks ashamed of himself. Jordan is shaking his head while Leo and Lydia look mad at him.

 

“Leo, Lydia, don’t kill him. He didn’t mean it. Anyway, It looks like no one came in or searched the house which is a surprise to me.” I tell them and I look around again to check the house. I’m sure nobody touched or moved anything in the house.

 

“Actually, it is my doing, honey.” Mom says.

 

I frown at her and cross my arms over my chest. “ What did you do, mother?”

 

“Nothing bad. I promise. You see, there was this nagging feeling that you might not like it back there and wanted to come back here, so I found a solution. I came back and with the help of your grandfather. We changed the memories of everyone in the town. The whole town thinks that your dad died from a heart attack. There are some fake memories about the funeral. They think that you went to live with a relative of yours.”

 

“I know how much this house means to you, so I bought it from the bank and it is in your name. This is your home, honey. It belongs to you and no one can take it away from you.” Mom winks at me.

 

I’m speechless. I can’t believe that she went through all this trouble for me. She considered that I might want to come back. Even though, she didn’t like the idea, did it for me. I walk to her and pull her into a hug. “Thank you.” I whisper.

 

“Anything for you, Stiles.” Mom hugs me back.

 

“How did you get the money to buy this house? I mean you don’t have money from this world and you can’t use the money from ours.” Lydia asks and she has a point as usual.

 

Mom chuckles and then she smirks. “You see, I sold a book. There are a lot of people who collect valuable and rare magic books. I sold one for 4 millions. I bought the house and left the rest in a bank account for Stiles to use if he needs it.”

“I feel bad, mom. You had to sell a rare book for me.” I tell her. It is bad enough that she took her time to give me my childhood house back. Let alone selling a rare book.

 

“You don’t have to, honey. It wasn’t rare at all.” Mom says to me.

 

“You just said that you sold a rare book.” I’m confused.

 

“Yes, it is a rare book here, but it is a common book in our world. The book is worth thirty dollar only. You see a lot of books got lost because the supernatural here didn’t fight for their rights.” Mom grins at us and she looks proud of herself.

 

“I can’t believe it. You hustled.” Ed says in a disbelieve voice and points at mom.

 

“What is wrong with that? I found a chance to make a big profit and I took it.” Mom shrugs her shoulders.

 

“Now, I know where Stiles gets his devious side from.” Derek chuckles. I elbow his side and he laughs at me.

 

“Anyway, I think it is better if we stay here for the night. I will visit my parents’ grave tomorrow and we can go back. I will go to the market to get some groceries.” I search for the keys of my jeep and find it by the door.

“Stiles, wait for me. I’m coming with you.” Derek says and runs to catch up with me.

 

“You don’t have to. I will only go to the supermarket and I will be back in less than 20 minutes.” I tell him.

 

“I don’t mind. I want to look around the city.” Derek smiles at me.

 

“I want to go to.” Ed yells and he drags Leo with him. Lydia and Jordan are right behind them.

 

I give him a look. “Guys, it is a different Beacon Hills than the one you know. It is small and not much to look at to be honest.” Their Beacon Hills is a huge and modern city fitted for the council city, but my Beacon Hills is a small and simple.

 

“I don’t care. I want to look around.” Ed says like a spoiled kid. I sigh and nod in defeat. Ed snatches the keys from my hand and runs outside. Leo groans and runs after his mate.

 

I roll my eyes and I hear a chuckle from behind me. I turn around to find mom. “Your jeep won’t be able to take all of us to the graveyard. I will rent a car for tomorrow.”

 

“You don’t have to come with me, you know. I can go on my own. Honestly, I don’t mind.” I tell them and I meant. I don’t know if they would be comfortable coming to the graveyard with me.

 

Mom shakes her head. “We came all the way here to support you, honey, and you might need us. If you want to go alone then we will wait for you in the cars.”

 

“As you like.” I tell her and I don’t really mind the idea. They can be close if I need them. I offer to give mom a ride to a dealer to rent a car. She points out that the jeep can’t handle more passengers and she can take care of her problem with magic or call a taxi.

 

We walk to the garage to find Ed sitting on the drivers seat and he is grinning at me. “Hell no, Ed. Nobody drives my jeep except me, so get your ass out of the car. Right now.” I order him. Our friends snicker at Ed and he pouts at me. Lydia gives the jeep a doubtful look like she is questioning if it is safe to drive around in it.

I roll my eyes at her. “Don’t worry, Lydia. It is safe. I promise.”

 

“Why did you drive around with this car?” Lydia asks as she sits and puts on her seatbelt.

 

“We weren’t rich, Lydia. My dad couldn’t really buy me a car because of my mom’s hospital bills. Besides, this car used to belong to mom and I love it.” I tell her.

 

“Hmm, I can totally see aunt Claudia driving around in it.” Ed says with a grin.

 

I drive off and take the long route. It wasn’t much. Everyone is looking around with a curious look. “See, I told you. There isn’t much to see.” I say as I park my car and get out of the car.

 

“We believed you, Stiles, but it is our first time in a different world. It is exciting to say the least.” Jordan says and he takes Lydia hand. I nod in understanding. I remember the first time I went to their world.

 

We enter the supermarket and I tell them that we will finish quickly if each one of us got a different item. We got into three teams Ed with Leo, Lydia with Jordan, and Derek with me. We agree to meet in the register in fifteen minutes. We are only staying for a day, so there isn’t much to buy to be honest. Derek and I are the first to arrive. Derek says that he forgot to get something and he runs off.

 

I pull out my phone and play candy crush until they arrive. I hear some footsteps and turn to come face to face with two idiots who I forgot that they even existed. Sam and Mike, who are twins who made my life a living hell in school. They are the top dogs in the school. They think that the whole world is revolving around them.

 

“Well, look what we have here. Fag, I thought that you left the town for good when your dad died. I thought that we wouldn’t have to see your ugly face again.” Sam says and both of them are smirking at me.

 

I roll my eyes at them. I won’t back down for them. “Believe me. I don’t want to see your ugly face. It is bad enough that I have to look at and I have to see two identical ugly faces at the same time.”

 

Their faces turn red from embarrassment. “You bitch. How dar-”

 

“I suggest that you don’t finish that sentence if you want to stay alive.” Derek’s voice cuts off Mike. He probably heard the whole conversation. Derek looks mad.

 

The twins look shocked by Derek’s appearance. They took a step back, but they get over their shock quickly. “It is none of your business. Walk away, dude”

 

“I have to disagree. This wall of muscles is Derek. My boyfriend.” I grin and look at Derek, who is keeping on a pissed off face, but I can tell that he is fighting off a smile.

 

“We can take on two fags no problem.” Sam spits.

 

>“Stiles, Derek, do we have a problem here?” Ed reaches us with Jordan, Lydia, and Leo.

 

“Yes, these two idiots are harassing Stiles.” Derek points at the twins.

 

Lydia looks at the twins like they are gum stuck under her shoes. Jordan stands next to Ed and he gives them a cold look. Ed gives a wicked grin and he cracks his knuckles. “Oh really?” Leo doesn’t say a word and Leo is the one who usually keeps the peace and stops Ed from doing stupid things.

 

The twins look at us and then run away, but not before promising that they will have their revenge. They are like a badly written villain in comics.

“Stiles, who are these idiots?” Lydia asks with disgust in her voice.

 

“People who I used to attend school with. Not the brightest as you can tell.” I tell her and walk to the register.

 

“Did they ever hurt you?” Jordan asks and Derek looks like he is ready to go find them and kill them if they did.

 

“A little. They bullied me, but it wasn’t bad. They are homophobic. Not worth talking about.” I say as I pay for our groceries. Ed, Derek, and Jordan carry the bags while Leo, Lydia, and I enjoy the walk to the car.

 

We reach the house to find the car that mom rented parks in front the house. We enter the house and it is spotless. “Wow, guys. This house has never been this clear before. You did a great job.”

 

Nana winks at me. “That is what magic is for, dear.”

 

“I will take over cooking since you guys cleaned the house. It has been so long since I cooked anything but cookies. Nancy doesn’t like anyone to work in her kitchen.” I say and walk to the kitchen with Derek, Ed, and Jordan following me with the groceries.

“Do you need help?” Derek asks.

 

I shake my head. “No, thanks.” I decide to make a stew and it takes forty minutes to make. I make a salad and garlic bread. Everyone helps with getting the table ready. I serve each one of them before I sit. I take the first bite and I hear a knock on the door. I frown and stand up to open the door.

I open the door to see deputy Mark is standing in front the door. He looks surprised to see me. He was my dad's best friend and he knows me since I was born.“Stiles? When did you get here? We thought that we would never see you after your dad’s funeral. It is good to see you, kid.” He says and pulls me into a hug.

 

I hug him back and smile at him. “Just for today.”

 

“Are you back for good?” Mark asks.

 

I shake my head. “No, I came back just for tomorrow and I will leave right away. It is mom’s anniversary ”

 

Mark looks sad and he nods his head. “Yeah, sorry for bothering you, but your neighbor said that she saw a car and the light are on in your house. I came to check in.”

 

“Thank, Mark.”

“Stiles, who is at the door?” I hear Derek’s voice and I turn around to see that everyone is gathered at the door.

“You brought people with you?” Mark asks.

 

I nod. “Yeah, these are my friends.” I point at each one of them and tell him their names. Mark looks at mom and he is surprised by her look. “You look so much like Claudia. It is unbelievable.”

 

I’m panicking, but mom looks calm and smiles. “Yeah, People tells me the same thing all the time. We are cousins.”

“It kind of makes sense. I guess.” Mark says in awe.

“Anyway, I have to leave. It was good seeing you, Stiles. Don’t be a stranger and if you need anything, you have my number.” Mark says before he leaves. I wave back and all of us go back to eat.

 

_________________________         _____________________________     ________________________

 

 

(Next Day)

 

I open the door of the flower store and let everyone in. We hear a voice. “I will be with you in a second.” I smile at the voice.

I wait until I see her. She looks exactly the same. She has the same black thick hair, black eyes, and black smooth skin. She is in her thirties. I grin when she looks up from her book. She looks straight at me. Her eyes get wide for a second and then she smiles at me. “Stiles!” She yells before she runs to give me a hug. I hug her back. “It is good to see you, Rosie.”

 

“Same, honey. How have you been?” Rosie pulls back.

 

“Good. Where is Aisha? Is she here?” I ask her.

 

Rosie shakes her head. “Yes, she is here. She told me that you would be here. She knows that you won’t miss today, no matter what. She is in the back and I will tell her that you are here.” Rosie walks away.

 

“You know her well.” Grandpa Merlin points out.

 

I nod. “Yeah, I buy flowers from here when I used to visit mom. Also, I used to work here. I love this place. My dad used to work for hours and I hated being alone, so Rosie and her mom offered a job.”

 

“You used to work. Why didn’t you tell us?” Derek says.

 

I open my mouth to speak, but a sharp voice cuts me off. “Are you ashamed of working here, boy?”

 

The owner of the voice is an African American with curly white hair with piercing black eyes. She is in her fifties, but as strong as someone half her age. She is giving me a disapproving look.

I scoff at her. “Of course not, Aisha. I just don’t like to talk much about Beacon Hills. There are so many sad memories and the wound is still fresh. If I was ashamed of you and your store, I would have never brought them here.”

 

Aisha’s eyes soften at my words. “Come here and give me a hug, boy.” I run to her and hug her as tight as I could. This woman saved me. She took care of me and took me in when I needed someone the most. She was always on my side and gave dad hell when he overworked. She saved both of us and I can’t thank her enough.

“I told Rosie that you would be back. You are nothing like brats these days. They don’t have respect or common sense. Here, let me take a good look at you.” Aisha says and she cups both of my cheeks. She looks me in the eyes for a couple of seconds and nods. “Good. You didn’t lose the light in your eyes. I was worried about you when you left to live with your relative, but you look fine.”

 

I smile softly at her. “I’m doing great. By the way, where is Rosie?”

 

“She is preparing your flowers. I told her to prepare another one for your father.” I thank her.

 

“Do you have someone to help you in the store?”

 

“God, no. I tried to find someone who is half as good as you were, but it was a disaster I tell you.” Aisha looks pissed. I chuckle at the old woman. Someone clear their throat and turn to see my family and friends looking at me. I blush at them from forgetting they were ever here.

 

“Aisha, I want you to meet my friends.” I point at each one of them and grab Derek’s arm. “And this is my boyfriend Derek.”

 

Aisha looks at all of them, before her eyes rest on Derek. She looks him up and down. “Are you living with supermodels, boy? All of them are good looking. You got a nice piece of man, Stiles. I need to move where you are living. I need to get my youth back.”

 

Aisha moves and squeezes Derek and Ed’s biceps. “Oooh, you are giving an old lady something to dream at night.” Ed and Derek blush at her words. I laugh so hard that I hold my stomach from the pain.

“Mama, why are you harassing these young men? Leave them alone.” Rosie comes back with two bouquets of white lilies. I take them from her. “Thank you for making another one for dad.”

 

Rosie smiles a sad smile. “You are welcome, Stiles. Your dad was a good man.”

 

“He sure was. Not a lot of men would stay faithful to their dead wife after all these years. Your dad was a real man. He is nothing like my ex. The bastard left me alone to raise his child on my own. He left a weak, scared woman with a child.” Aisha says.

“Aisha, I would call you many things, but weak and scared are one of them. You are as scary as Lydia and that says something.” I point at Lydia. Aisha locks eyes with Lydia for a few seconds and then moves to look at mom and nana. She nods in approval. “Good. I approve of these girls. You need to surround yourself with strong women, Stiles. ”

 

“Wait a second mama, daddy didn’t leave us alone. You chased him away with a broom stick. I was there when you almost hit him and told him to never show his face again.” Rosie says and gives her mother a look.

 

“Don’t give me this look. He didn’t work or do nothing. He used to sleep, drink, and eat. I didn’t have the money for him. I had to chase him away.”

 

“See not weak at all. Anyway, we will leave. I will you girls later. Take care.” I speak before they start bickering.

 

“You too, honey. Don’t be stranger.” Aisha says. I hug both of them goodbye before we leave the store.

 

“She is something.” Dad says. I laugh at his words because there are no words to describe Aisha.

 

The store is near the graveyard. We walk until we reach the grave. The gravestone has both of my parents name. I sit down and everyone is standing behind me. I put the flowers down. “Hey, mommy, daddy.” I whisper.

 

“A lot of thing have happen since the last time I came here.” I talk about the other world. I talk about, magic, my new family, my friend, and the school. There are so many things to say and not enough time.

I want to celebrate their life together, but I don’t know how to do it. I remember mom’s word. “Sing” I smile and look back at everyone. “I want to sing their song. Do you guys want to hear it?” I ask them and all of them agree. I start to sing Love Of A Lifetime by FIREHOUSE

**_I guess the time was right for us to say_ **

**_We'd take our time and live our lives_ **

**_Together day by day_ **

**_We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer_ **

**_We know our dreams will all come true_ **

**_With love that we can share_ **

****

**_With you I never wonder - will you be there for me?_ **

**_With you I never wonder - you're the right one for me?_ **

**_I finally found the love of a lifetime_ **

**_A love to last my whole life through_ **

**_I finally found the love of a lifetime_ **

**_Forever in my heart_ **

**_I finally found the love of a lifetime_ **

****

I remember when mom would sing this song to dad on their wedding anniversary. They would dance and kiss. It was so much fun seeing them having the time of their life. This was their song.

 

**_With every kiss, our love is like brand-new_ **

**_And every star up in the sky_ **

**_Was made for me and you_ **

**_Still we both know that the road is long_ **

**_We know that we will be together_ **

**_Because our love is strong_ **

 

They were perfect for each other. I always believed in soul mates because of them. They completed each other. They were separated for so long, but they are finally together at last.

****

**_Ooh, I finally found the love of a lifetime_ **

**_A love to last my whole life through, ooh_ **

**_I finally found the love of a lifetime_ **

**_Forever in my heart_ **

**_I finally found the love of a lifetime, ooh_ **

 

“It was beautiful, Stiles.” Nana says.

 

“Thanks. Can you guys give me a minute alone here? I will meet you in the cars.” They nod and start to walk away. “Derek, could you stay with me?” I hear Derek walks closer to me and I pat the spot next to me. He sits down and I rest my head on his shoulder. We stay quiet for a couple of minutes.

 

“I used to come here at least once a week. I used to talk to her for hours nonstop. It made me feel better and I felt closer to her when I talked to her. I think that's how I started to talk nonstop. I hate silence. She was full of life. The house was quiet a lot because dad was working himself into the grave in a desperate attempt to forget the pain and stay away from home as much as he could. I think I’m less talkative than before.” I whisper because I don’t have it in me to speak any louder and I know that Derek can hear me clearly.

“I feel like I’m a bad person.” I tell him.

 

“What? No, Stiles, you are a good person.” Derek says to me in a firm voice.

 

“I feel like I’m a bad person because I still want them back and I still feel alone. Even though, I have you, our friends, and my family. I have everything that I wished for and more. But I still want them more than anything.” I feel the stinging of tears in my eyes.

Derek wraps his arm around my shoulder. “Nothing wrong with that. They are your parents, Stiles. Of course you would want to be with them. You are not a bad person. You are just a human.”

Derek brushes his lips against my ear and whisper, “This is a quote from one of my favorite books when I was a kid. _In one of the stars I shall be living. In one of them, I shall be laughing. And so it will be as if all the stars will be laughing when you look at the sky at night. You, only you, will have stars that can laugh._ They are looking down at you, Stiles and they will always look after you. They will always live in your heart. Their bodies are dead, but they are alive in your heart.”

I turn my face to give Derek a short kiss on the lips. “Thanks.”

“Anything for you, Stiles.” He whispers to me.

I look at the grave again before I kiss the tip of my two fingers and touch the gravestone. “I will be back.” I promise them. Now I can come back whenever I want to with the house in my name and everyone in town knows that my dad is dead. We stand up and link our fingers together.

“Are you ready?” Derek asks me.

 

I look at the grave for one more time before I nod. “Yeah, let's go home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the chapter? The next chapter will EPIC!!! I can't wait to write it. There will be some cool magic in the next chapter.
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Guys!!! I'm really sorry for the delay. The chapter is longer than I expected to be. I had to change it a couple of times to get it right and I hope that I did a good job with it. Also, since it is longer than usual, my beta needed more time with it. I'm pleased with it, but i want to hear your opinions. 
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D

Chapter 28

 

 

_I’m running. I’m breathing hard and I feel pain in my muscles. Fire is everywhere and it is surrounding me. I’m sweating and I don’t know if it is from the heat of the fire or from the running._

_I’m running from people who are following me. I don’t see them. I hear their laughter and see their shadows. I’m scared and I don’t know what do to get away from them, so I keep on running._

_I run until I reach a dead end. Fire is surrounding me and forming a circle of fire. I look for a way to escape. The ones who chase me are getting closer. Their voices are louder. I’m terrified that they will find me. I look again for a way to run, to escape but no use. It is hopeless._

_The earth underneath me shakes violently before it splits up and I fall. I scream as hard as I can. I reach out to grab or hold onto anything, but there is nothing to grab. I keep falling and the darkness surrounds me until it swallows me up._

I snap my eyes open. I look around to figure out where I am. I realize that I’m in my room and it is nighttime. I’m breathing hard and the sweat is running down my face. I put a hand over my chest to calm myself down. My heart is beating fast. I tell myself over and over again that it is just a dream. I have been having some nightmares lately, even though I still have the dream catcher that the twins game to me.

I get out of the bed and take off my sweaty PJs and underwear to get fresh ones. I put on my underwear. I grab Derek’s oversize T-shirt that I stole when we were in Dubai to wear and look at it. I don’t want to sleep alone. I want to feel safe and I feel safe with Derek.

 

I feel the necklace that I made against my bare skin. I rest the necklace on my palm and look at it. ‘It can take me to Derek’ I tell myself. I think of Derek and the necklace starts to shine brightly. I close my eyes and when I open them. I realize that it took me to Derek’s room.

 

It is dark, so at first I can’t see a thing, but I look around anyway to try to see something. My eyes land on Derek’s bed and he is sleeping on it. My heartbeats are fast and I’m getting nervous because I don’t know what to do. Do I wake him up or do I go back home? If I want to go home, how can I go undetected in a house full of werewolves? Oh my gods, I just realize that I have never met the whole family.

I’m freaking out and trying to decide my best option, but the decision is taken away from me when Derek wakes up. “Stiles?” Derek says with a rough voice from sleeping. I hear him clear his throat. I snap my head around to look at him when he calls out my name. My eyes get wide and I look down at my feet. This is bad. How can I explain it to him without looking like a clingy boyfriend?

I hear him sigh and some noises, but I don’t dare to look up. I’m sure that he can see me clearly even in the night. Derek turns on the light on from the lamp on the nightstand. “Come here, Stiles.” Derek says in a soft tone. I finally look up and it looks like he is inviting me to the bed. I walk slowly until I reach the bed. Derek doesn’t say a word and he is following my moves.

Derek offers his hand to me and I take it without thinking. He rubs the back of my hand lovingly. “What’s wrong, Stiles?”

 

I stay quiet for a moment before I decide that it is best to tell the truth. “I had a nightmare and I wanted to be with you. My necklace teleported me here. I was thinking of you and holding it at the same time. I didn’t mea-”

 

“I glad that it brought you here. You needed me and you are here and that’s all what is important.” Derek cuts me off and he smiles at me.

 

Derek looks away from my face and he is looking at my chest. His eyes get darker and he licks his lips. “I have to thank your necklace for bringing you in this condition.”

 

I frown at him in confusion. I look down and I realize that I’m still holding Derek’s T-shirt in my hand and that I’m wearing nothing but underwear. I blush and put the T-shirt on quickly. Derek whines and tries to remove the T-shirt again, but I hit his hand away. Derek pouts at me. “Why? You look better without the T-shirt.”

I roll my eyes and get into the bed. I turn the light off. Derek wraps his arms around me almost immediately and he pushes me onto my back. Derek covers my whole body with his. He tucks his face against my neck and he takes a deep breath.

“Get off me, Derek.” I say and I try to push him away, but he doesn’t move an inch. Freaking werewolves.

 

Derek sucks on my neck lightly and says against my skin, “No.”

 

“Derek, I can’t sleep like this. I barely can sleep.” I tell him and It is the truth. Derek is heavy and he will kill me if we fall to sleep like this.

 

I hear Derek grumbles and gets off me. He lies on the side and drags me closer to him, but this time I’m facing away from him. Derek hugs me tight from behind and he presses his nose against my neck again. He pulls the bed cover over he and us whispers into my ears, “Sleep, Stiles. I’m here.” Derek kisses the side of my neck.

 

I close my eyes and feel Derek’s body presses against mine and it is the first time since I woke up from the nightmare that I feel safe. Here in his arms is the safest place on the planet for me. I let sleep take over without fear of nightmares.

___________________   __________________________   ________________________   ______________________

 

 

I feel something strange. I’m laying on my back and I feel little bit discomfort in my ass. I blink my eyes and see Derek is awake and he is sucking on my neck. I blink my eyes in confusion. Why is Derek here? I open my mouth to ask him, but I scream when I pleasure runs through my whole body.

I feel Derek’s grin against my body and I finally realize that he has three fingers in my ass. “You sick bast-” I scream again because he is hitting my prostate. I look away from him and realize that I am in his room.

 

“Let me go, Derek. Your family will hear us and you couldn’t wait until I wake. Do you know how disturbing to wake up with three huge fingers in your ass?” I bite my fist, stop myself from moaning loudly.

“You looked too delicious when you were asleep so I couldn’t help myself. The rooms in this house are soundproof, so my family can’t hear us. I want to hear you make those voices again.” Derek says and sucks harder than before on my neck and he shoves his fingers harshly into me.

I moan again and curl my hands around the sheet. Derek licks all the way from my neck to my mouth. He kisses me hard before shoving his tongue into my mouth. I taste something on his tongue and it isn’t a morning breath. I rip my lips away from his. “Did you have your tongue in my ass while I’m sleeping?”

Derek grins. “Yes, you taste delicious as always. I don’t know why you are surprised since I already have my fingers inside you when you were asleep as well.”

 

“Oh my god! What is wrong with y-” I throw my head back and groan because he once again hits my prostate. He hits it when he wants me to shut up. “You.” I say in a shaky voice.

 

Derek pulls out his fingers and I whimper at how empty I feel without his fingers. Derek grabs lube and he smirks at me. He pours lube on his hand before he strokes his dick. Derek teases my hole with the head of his cock. He pushes in the head only before pulling back. He keeps repeating himself and not going past the head.

I growl at him. “Put it in already.” I snap.

 

“I was waiting for you just to ask.” Derek smirks before he shoves his whole cock inside me in a fast and smooth thrust. I moan and move my head to the right and left. Derek thrust and grinds harder against me. He moves up my T-shirt until he reaches my nipples. He starts sucking hungrily on the one of them. His beard scratches my skin around my nipple before he moves to the other one to give it the same treatment.

 

Derek leaves my nipples and he presses me down into the bed and I feel his weight on top of me. I moan at the feeling. I wrap my legs around Derek’s waist and arms around his neck and pull him even closer to me. I want to feel his weight on me when while he thrusts his cock as deep as he can inside me.

Derek captures my lips again with his and I don’t care about the strange taste anymore. Derek settles down on his elbows and he moves his hips faster and harder than before. I come and I curl my toes from the pleasure. Derek swallows my scream and he thrusts his hip a couple more times before he comes inside me. Derek throws his head back and he screams my name.

Both of us are breathing hard. I hit Derek’s shoulder and say, “Get off.”

 

Derek sighs before he pulls his cock out of me. I push him away and he narrows his eyes at me. “You wanted me to be all over you not two minutes ago.”

 

I stretch my muscle and get out of the bed. “Yeah, I wanted you for the pleasure and now, I’m done with you. I will take a shower.”

 

I walk away when I hear Derek says, “I feel so used and violated.” I look back at him and roll my eyes. He is laying on his side and he pulls the cover to his neck. I can see that he is trying to resist a smile.

 

I keep walking and say over my shoulder. “You and me both. I’m the one who woke up with you molesting me and thank god that you don’t want to be an actor in the future because you suck at it.”

 

I take off the T-shirt and turn on the shower. Derek steps in the bathroom and he crosses his arms over his chest. “How dare you? I’m a great actor.” Derek scoffs at me before he steps in the shower as well.

 

“Hey, wait for your time. I want to clean myself in peace.” I tell him.

 

“I don’t want to waste water. We can use it together. Here, I can help with cleaning your back.” Derek whispers the last part. He runs his hands all over my back and he has his half hard cock between the cheeks of my ass.

 

I push him away. “No way, Derek. We have already done it once. Beside, you filthy rich.”

 

Derek wraps his arms around my waist and he traps me between his hot body and cold tiles. His cock is getting hard, fast, and kisses my neck. “You know that I can go more than one round, Stiles.”

 

There is a loud knock on the door before I could come up with a response. I try to get away from Derek, but he holds me tighter against his chest. “No, they will leave. Come here and kiss me.”

 

“It isn’t the time, Derek.” I sigh.

 

“It is always the time. You look too delicious to not eat.” Derek says and he tries to push his cock inside me once again. I struggle until I get away from him and we hear another loud knock on the door. “See, I told you that it isn’t a good time.”

 

Derek sighs before he leaves the bathroom, but not before he grabs a towel. I grab the body wash and start to clean myself. I grab the shampoo and I hear that Derek is talking to someone, but I can’t make up what they are talking about.

 

Derek walks in and he steps into the shower. He pushes my hands away and he starts to massages my head. I groan because Derek is really good. I wash away the shampoo. Derek buries his nose in my hair and he growls. “You smell even better now that you smell like me.”

I blush and move away before he grabs me. He whines. “Won’t you help me with my hair?”

 

I roll my eyes. “No, because I don’t trust you to keep your hands and dick to yourself.”

 

Derek scoffs at me. “I left you some clothes on the bed. It is the weekend, so we can relax for the day.”

 

I dry myself and I find a soft light green color PJs that Derek left for me. I put them on and they are a little bit bigger on me. It is probably an old one before Derek got too muscular. There is another knock on the door. I frown at the door. The room is a soundproof as Derek said, so it means that no one knows that I am here. I better go talk to Derek before I do anything.

 

“Derek, someone is knocking on the door again. What should I do?” I ask him from the other side of the door.

 

“Open it and see what they want. I already told my parents that you are here when you were sleeping. I talked to your parents as well. I’m almost done.” Derek says

 

I thank him. I totally forgot to talk with my parents. I walk to the door and I pray to god that the one behind the door isn’t Peter. I open the door slowly and I find Nat grinning up at me. “Stiles!” He yells before he hugs my legs. I laugh and pull him up and he wraps his arms around my neck.

 

 

“Hey, Nat. Good morning” I say to him and I rub his back.

 

“When did you get here? Mom just told me that you are in Derek’s room?”

 

“I came late at night and you were sleeping. Did you have your breakfast yet?” I ask him and he shakes his head. “No, I was waiting for you to wake up.”

 

“Well, we have to wait for Derek to get ready.” I tell him.

 

“I’m ready.” I hear Derek say from behind me. I turn around to see him wearing sweatpants and a tank top. Derek wraps his arm around my waist and he gives me and Nat kisses on the cheek. “Let’s go. I’m starving.”

 

We walk to the stairs. Peter is at the bottom of the stairs and he smirks at us. “Well, aren’t you three look like a happy family.”

 

“Peter.” Derek growls at him.

 

Peter raises his hands in surrender. “I didn’t say anything mean, nephew. It is good to see you well, Stiles.”

 

“I wish that I could say the same.” I say in a dry voice.

 

Peter pouts and I hear a snicker from the other way. Laura is standing and she looks like she is having the time of her life. “As much as I would love to see Stiles rip Peter apart, Mom sent me to tell you that breakfast is ready. Come on, Loser”

Laura leads the way and I’m getting nervous. Derek squeezes my waist and whispers, “It will be alright. You already met most of them in my games.” I nod at him and try to calm myself down. We walk into a huge dining room and it is chaos. Food is flying everywhere, people are fighting for food, and people are growling and snapping their teeth at each other.

 

I hug Nat closer and take a step back, but Derek’s arm stops me from going any farther. Derek grins at me before he whistles loudly. Everyone stops moving and all of them turn to look at us. “We have a guest. You people better behave.”

 

“I’m sorry that you saw their unacceptable behavior, Stiles. Please, have a seat.” Talia says and she is sitting at the head of the table. Her husband, Grandpa George, and grandma Sarah are sitting on her right. There are two empty seats on her left. Derek guides me to the empty seats.

 

“Nat, go sit on your seat.” Talia says to her youngest son.

 

Nat shakes his head. “No, I want to sit with Stiles and Derek.”

 

I look from Nat to Talia who doesn’t look too pleased with her son right now. “Nat, you will have your time with them when you are done with your food.”

 

Nat shakes his head and Derek’s dad starts to stand up. “It is okay. I don’t mind him sitting on my lap.” I say and walk to take my seat.

 

Derek sits between me and his mom. Talia looks at me and says, “You don’t have to do it just because he wants to sit with you, Stiles.”

 

I shake my head and smile at her. “I’m really not. I really enjoy Nat’s company and I want to eat with him.”

 

Talia nods her head. “If you are sure. How was your night? Did you sleep well?”

 

I hear snickers come from the other side of the table. Talia looks toward the voice and they stop immediately. I try to push my blush down and I nod. “Yeah, I did. Sorry for coming here late at night and without telling you as well.”

 

Talia gives me a gentle smile. “It's okay, Stiles. You can come here anytime you want or need. We consider you, a family member.”

 

Nat cheers. “Cool. We can have sleepovers.”

 

All adults chuckle at Nat. I kiss the top of his head. I look at Grandpa George, who is sitting in front of me. I smile at him. “How is your morning, Grandpa George?” I got used to call him Grandpa when we used to meet at Derek’s games. He won’t answer or talk to me if I called him Mr. Hale.

 

“I’m doing good, Stiles. How is your school?” He asks me. We get lost in the conversation. We talk about school and some of the cases that I worked at the Clinic with Seb. It has been so long since Seb took me to the clinic. We talk about the book that he gave me on Christmas.

 

I take some bites of bacon, some eggs, and strawberries. I feed Nat most of the time and Derek scoffs at me and he says that I don’t eat enough and I’m feeding Nat most of my food before he adds more to my plate.

 

I roll my eyes at him when he does it for the third time. “You are just jealous that I don’t feed you like him, here.” I bring a strawberry closer to his mouth and he takes a bite and his lips brushes against the tip of my fingers.

 

 

I take the rest of the strawberry that he has eaten and eat it. Derek eyes get dark. “Keep it PG, guys.” I hear Peter says. He and Laura are laughing hard. I blush and Derek growls at them. “Why thank you Peter, and Laura for volunteering to wash the dishes.” Grandma Sarah says in a sweet voice.

 

“But, it isn’t our turn.” Peter and Laura say at the same time.

“I know, but you volunteered out of the goodness of your heart.” Grandma Sarah says and she smirks at them.

 

There are snickers from Derek and other people and I elbow him on the side. “Be quiet or she will force you to do something.” I whisper to him. Grandma Sarah looks at me and she winks.

“Stiles, I want cookies.” Nat whines and he looks up at me. He is giving me the puppy eyes and I can’t really refuse. “Well, if it is okay with your mom to lend me her Kitchen to cook.”

 

Those eyes of doom turn their attention from me to his mom. “Mama, please.”

 

Talia sighs. “Fine.”

 

All kids cheers at the same time. An eleven year-old whose name I think is Tommy, one of Derek’s cousins says, “We will finally taste these cookies that Nat and Derek talk about all of the time.”

“No, these cookies only for me and Derek.” Nat says and he narrows his eyes at his cousins. Derek looks smug and he ruffles Nat’s hair. Everyone else is whining and pouting at him.

“Nat, you have to share these cookies with everyone else.” Talia says.

 

“But, mama…”

 

“No buts, baby. You can’t eat them all for yourself and you need to learn to share with everyone else.” Talia reasons with her son.

 

“But, I’m sharing the cookies with Derek. Isn’t it enough?” Nat whines.

 

I giggle at Nat and Talia is barely keeping her smile off her face. “No, it isn’t enough. You have to share with everyone else. Can you make a good amount for everyone in the house, Stiles?”

I nod. “Yeah, I used to make a lot of cookies and take them to the kids in the hospital in my hometown. I can make enough if you guys have enough ingredients.”

 

Talia smiles. “We have more than enough. Thank you, Stiles.”

 

I nod and look at Nat, who doesn’t look too pleased with the idea of sharing my cookies. I hug him close. “Don’t worry, I will make extra just for you and you don’t have to share it with anyone.” I whisper into his ear.

 

Nat grins at me and jumps off my lap. “I will wait for you in the kitchen, Stiles.” Nat says before he runs off. Derek gives me a soft smile before he kisses my temple and whispers, “Thanks for doing this for him, but I want my extra share as well.”

I chuckle. “Take me to the kitchen and you have a deal.” Derek leads me to the kitchen and we find Nat is taking eggs out of the huge fridge. I shake my head and run to take the eggs away from him. “Aren’t you in a hurry?”

 

Nat jumps up and down and he is excited. “I want to eat them, Stiles. It has been months since the last time that I have eaten your cookies.”

 

“I will leave the two of you alone, but you have to behave, Nat. Don’t cause Stiles any trouble.” Derek says before he kisses Nat on the cheek and on my lips. Derek walks out of the kitchen. I start to mix ingredients together while talking to Nat. It is really fun to have Nat around. Nat tells me about the kindergarten that he attends. He talks about his friends and how much he loves nap time. He says that the cookies that they give to them are good, but not as good as mine.

 

We put the first three batches of cookies in the oven and wait for them. We take them out to rest and put three more. I’m making cookies for a house full of werewolves. I need to make more than what I usually make.

 

“Ooooh, I know this smell.” I hear Ed’s voice. I’m surprised to see Ed running to the kitchen with Jordan right behind them. Ed narrows his eyes at the cookies. He and Jordan try to snatch a piece, but I hit their hands away.

 

“Ouch, I just want a cookie, Stiles.” Ed whines and Jordan nods in agreement.

 

“Don’t touch them. They aren’t ready yet.” I tell him. I turn my back to them and I hear Ed scream out of pain. I whirl around to see Nat is biting Ed’s hand.

 

“Let me go, Nat or you will regret it.” Ed yells at the little boy, but Nat doesn’t let go.

 

“I hope that you aren’t threatening my kid, Edward Balerion Astor III.” Talia walks into the kitchen with Derek, Lydia, Leo, Peter, and Laura. Leo looks ashamed and embarrassed of his boyfriend’s behavior. Lydia doesn’t look too pleased with hers as well. Derek, Peter, and Laura look proud of Nat, who finally lets go of Ed.

Ed gulps and looks scared of Talia. He knows that he is in trouble since she used his full name. “He bit me, aunty.” Ed points at Nat, who runs into my arms.

 

Talia looks at her youngest and raises an eyebrow at him. “Why did bite him, baby?”

 

“Stiles told him not to eat cookies because they weren’t ready. He tried to take one, but I bit him.” Nat stuck his tongue out at Ed.

 

Talia turns and smirks at Ed. “Well, I think Nat gave you a reasonable punishment because you didn’t listen to Stiles. You only have yourself to blame, Ed.”

 

Ed gives Nat a dark look, but he doesn’t say a word. Talia winks at her son who giggles. “This smells wonderful, Stiles. I can’t wait to try them. Anyway, I want all of you to behave.” She looks at Ed, Laura, and Peter when she says the last part. She walks out of the kitchen.

 

Derek stands behind me and wraps his arms around me and Nat. “You did well, little bro.” Derek winks at him. Nat grins at the praise of his older brother. I shake my head at the siblings.

“Hey, guys, what are you doing here?” I ask my friends. I’m sure it isn’t a surprise that they are here.

 

“Derek called and asked us to meet him here. He wants us to spend the day together.” Leo says and he is ignoring his boyfriend. Ed is giving Leo a puppy look, but it isn’t working on Leo.

 

“He didn’t explain why we it has to be today, but it is important. So, we are here.” Lydia says with a shrug.

 

I let Nat down and look at Derek. He knows that I didn’t want to be alone after the nightmare that I saw. He asked our friends to meet and have fun to help me forgot and enjoy my day with everyone. I peck him on the lips and whispers so low that no one but he can hear me. “Thanks.”

Derek smiles. “What do you think we should do?” He directs his question to our friends.

 

“Hmm, it is still early, so what do you guys think about the park?” Jordan suggests.

 

“It is a good idea.” Leo says.

 

“Sounds fun.” Lydia says.

 

“Yay, can I come with you, Derek.” Nat asks his brother. Derek sighs at his little brother. “Sorry, Nat, but you have training with the rest of the kids. You know you can’t get out of it. Next time, I will take you with us. I promise.” Nat pouts at his little brother.

 

I look at Peter and Laura, who stayed silent this whole time. I feel bad not inviting them. “Do you guys want to tag along?”

 

Both Peter, and Laura look surprised. They didn’t expect to be invited by me and I can’t really blame them. I know that we didn’t have the best impression of each other, but I’m willing to give them a chance.

 

Laura smiles, but she shakes her head. “No, all of you are mate couples and we don’t want to be with you when you guys start to make out” Laura pretends to throw up at the idea. “Besides, we have to wash up the dishes. ”

 

I frown. “Why didn’t you guys clean it when I made the cookies.”

 

Laura and Peter look at each other. “We didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. We know that we aren’t your favorite Hales, but we do like you and want you to get used to us. We understand that it takes time, so we are willing to wait until you come around.” Peter says.

 

They did consider my feelings toward them and It is a start in the right direction. It will take some time as he said, but I believe that we can get past it. I take the last batch of cookies out and let them rest. I put some cookies on the side for Nat and Derek because I promised them. “I’m ready to go, but I need to go home to change my clothes.” I say.

 

Lydia shakes her head. “You don’t have to. I went to your house and brought some clothes with me. Here, go change, so we can get going.” Lydia hands me a gym bag and I thank her. “I will back in a minute. Don’t let Ed eat all of the cookies.”

I change quickly and run back to meet them outside. We agreed that we would go in separate cars, so they don’t have to come back and take their cars. I say goodbyes to the Hales and I promise that I will come visit more often. I left the cookies in the living room and the Hales start to fight over them like dogs fighting over bones. At least, I got away unharmed.

 

I get into Derek’s Porsche. I turn on the radio and listen to it. We reach the park in fifteen minutes. It is huge and in the middle of the downtown. It reminds me of central park in NYC. We park the car and meet up with our friends.

 

We walk through the park and look at the trees, flowers, and families. We talk, laugh, and have a good time. Derek buys some two bags full of bread. I asked him why he bought it and he said that I would understand in a second. We find a flock of pigeons in an open area where families are sitting and having picnics.

 

Derek hands me one bag. “Come on, let’s feed them.”

 

I grin and start to throw the small pieces of bread to the pigeons. Derek chuckles. “Take it easy, Stiles. You won’t have any more bread if you keep throwing them like that.”

I shrug my shoulder. “I will take your bread if I don’t have any.” I say, but I do slow down. Our friends are feeding the pigeons as well. Lydia doesn’t look comfortable around the birds. It looks more like she doesn’t want them to ruin her clothes.

The peaceful moment is interrupted when we hear people screaming. We turn to the source of the noise and we see people screaming and running from something. My eyes get wide when I see what is going on. There is an army of creepy and scary supernatural that is attacking anyone in their path. There are over two hundred of different monsters such as ghouls, Minotaur, Wendigo, were-snakes, and shadow creatures with their whole bodies made of shadows.

There are some monsters in the sky as well. There are harpies, Griffons, and huge bats that I assume are vampires. Some of these flying monsters dive down to attack people.

“What the hell is going on? Where did all these monsters come from?” I ask and feel kind of relieved that we didn’t bring Nat with us. Derek stands in front me and he growls at the monsters who are getting closer.

 

“I don’t know, but we have to stop them before they hurt anymore people.” Leo says in a hard voice. Ed looks serious as well. It takes a lot to get these two in this mood. Ed is the most relaxed person that I know.

“Leo is right. We have to stop them or fight them until the knights arrive. They will destroy the city if we don’t do anything.” Jordan says.

 

“Leo, Stiles, we have to summon our familiars right now.” Lydia says, but she doesn’t look away from the monsters.

 

“PRADA! LOGAN! LILA!” All three of us yell at once. Lila appears first. Her black fire burst out of thin air. Prada comes out a hole from the earth. There is a green magical circle that appears floating is the air and Logan comes out of it. All three familiars see the army and their size start to change until they become over seven feet tall and bigger than all of us. They are in their battle mode.  

 

Derek, Ed, and Jordan are standing in front us and they are ready to fight. “Wait, guys, we have to prepare before we start to fight. Lydia, Let’s go.” Leo says to Lydia and she nods in agreement.

 

Both of them stretch one arm and one object appears before each one of them. A gold and black Katana with a white bandage wrapped around the hilt. The bandage has elvish words written on it and it appears before Leo. Leo grabs the Katana. A long black whip with big thorns appears before Lydia and she grabs it.

 

I look at the two weapons with open mouth. “What are these? How can I get one?” It is the first time that I see them.

 

Lydia looks unimpressed with me. “These are our own personal weapons that we created. We need a way to protect ourselves if magic failed us. We will talk about it later, Stiles.” I pout at them, but I don’t say a word. The monsters are getting closer.

 

Leo lets go of his sword and it is floating in the air in front of him. Leo links his fingers together and closes his eyes. The light starts to gather around Leo until three different sizes of rings made of light appear. The first one is small and it is around Leo’s head. The second one is the biggest one and it is around Leo’s middle. The last ring is the same size as the first one and it is around Leo’s feet.

 

Leo whispers a spell.

 

_I wish upon the name of Titania._

_Descendant of the forest, proud brethren._

_Answer my call and come to the plains._

_Connecting bonds, the pledge of paradise._

_Turn the circles and dance around._

_Come, ring of fairies. Please give me strength._

 

The three rings of light scatter and the light surround all of us before it disappears all at once.

 

“What is this spell?” I ask Leo.  

 

“It is a support magic. It will help protect you and reduces the damages from attacks and will increase the power of our spells.” Leo says.

 

Derek, and Jordan take their jeans off before they change their form. They do tear their t-shirts in the process. Derek is a big black wolf who is smaller that the familiars, but still. He is bigger than I am. Jordan changes himself into a hound made of bones with no flesh and fire is surrounding his whole body. Jordan is big, but not as big as Derek.

Ed keeps his jeans on but he is shirtless. His two wings appear on his back and he pushes himself off the ground.

 

Lydia hits the ground with her whip. She looks at me and she says. “Stiles, I need your help with a spell.” Lydia offers her hand to me and I nod and take her hand without asking a question. Lydia says her spell in a cold voice that send chills down my spin. I feel that she is taking a lot of magical energy from me. “ _Gather ice spirits, become spears to rain down on my enemies”_

 

Twenty knights made completely out of ice appear behind us. Their armors, and Jousting spears are made of ice. “Make a line and don’t let any monster get past.” Lydia orders and the ice knights obey her commands, “We are all ready. Thanks, Stiles. I can only summon five of them. I didn’t use too much magic, did I?” I shake my head. I’m getting good with taking magic energy from everything around me. It took me months to learn it with grandpa Merlin’s help.

We need to organize our forces. “Ed and Lila can take care of the flying monsters. They aren’t as many as the ones on the ground, but you two need to be careful.” I say to them. Ed and Leo lock eyes for a second before Ed flies up in the sky. Lila looks at me. “Go, I will be fine.” I say through our mental link. “ _You better_.” Lila replies before she follows Ed.

“Derek, Jordan, Logan, and Prada. I want you to attack the forces on the ground. Lydia, Leo, and I will support you from here. Please, be careful.” Derek looks back at me and I understand what he wants to say. ‘You too, Stiles.’ I nod to him.

 

Derek, Logan, and Jordan start to run toward the monsters. Derek jumps and lands on a ghoul. Derek bites on his neck and rips the ghoul’s head. Derek earns the first blood of the battle. Jordan burns anyone who comes near him with the fire of the underworld. Logan bites bodies into two halves with his mouth. Rocks shoots up from the earth and takes anyone in it is path when he hits his paw.

 

Prada is still standing next to us. I look at him in confusion at first. Then, I see Lydia jump on top of it. A huge circle chain made of steel appears. Lydia grabs the chain and the middle head of Prada bites on the other end of the chain. Lydia rides on the back of a Cerberus, like she is the queen of the underworld.

 

Prada starts to run with Lydia standing on his back to attack the monsters. I scream her name and tell her to come back, but she doesn’t respond. Lydia raises her whip over her head and she hits the air. The whip starts to stretch and it moves like a snake between the monsters. It might move like a snake, but it is fast. The whip stops moving after it moved a couple of foot and it is floating in the air. Lydia twists the handle of the whip and the thorns on the whip starts to expand and get bigger. The thorns make giant holes in the bodies of anyone who come in contact with them.

 

Leo is standing next to me and he swings his sword that is still inside the sheath. With every swing, Leo manipulates wind energy and each swing generates blade of wind that can cut anything in it path in two halves. Leo attacks the monsters that are ignoring our friends and they try to advance toward us.

There are burned up bodies that are falling from the sky. There are two sources of fire in the sky. Ed breathes dragon's fire while Lila uses her holy fire. They are destroying the air forces of the enemies.

 

I on the other hand use gravity magic. I keep my eyes on Derek and his party. I would push any away from them with my magic. If anyone tries to attack them from behind or jump on them, I push them away with my magic. I try to protect them as best as I can. They are only six against hundreds of enemies.

We keep it up and it looks like we are holding our own. Lydia comes back running to me. “Stiles, we need to do something with shadow creatures. They don’t have flesh, so Derek, and Logan can’t attack them. Jordan, Prada, and I can’t cause too much damage because we are dark creatures by nature. You need to use a light spell and it has to be a strong one.”

I nod. I noticed how many times that Derek tries to attack one of the shadows, but Derek’s paw goes through it's body with no damage. I have a wide range spell, but I can’t use it with our friend in the middle of the enemies. It will hurt them. “I can do it, but we need to get Derek and the rest away before I fire the spell.”

 

Lydia think for a second before her eyes light up with an idea. “They can teleport to us using the necklaces.” Lydia says. She starts to yell at them, but don’t hear her. She yells again, but it is no use. Lydia growls in frustration. “Why can’t they hear us?” Lydia yells at them in frustration.

 

“It must be loud.” I think for a second. I get a crazy idea, but it is a solution. “I have an idea.” I grab my necklace and teleport myself to Derek. I’m standing next to Derek. His eyes get wide with surprise at first, but it is replaced with fear of me getting hurt. A Minotaur sees me and tries to hit me. I hit the ground with my palm and send a strong wave of gravity magic to send every monster flying a couple of feet away. The monsters are shocked by the spell.

I grab Derek’s fur with my hand and yell at Jordan. “JORDAN, YOUR NECKLACE. TELEPORT US TO LYDIA. LOGAN, AND PRADA FOLLOW US.” Jordan transforms to his human form. He is naked, but I don’t care at the moment. He grabs my hand before he teleport the three of us back to Lydia using the necklace that I made for him.

 

Lydia looks at her boyfriend and say, “Honey, you are naked.” Jordan blushes a little before he transforms back into a Hellhound.

“Okay, listen to me. I will cast a spell and I need Lydia and Leo to push the enemy away. The rest of you stay on standby until I’m done with my spell.” I order. The monsters snap out of their surprise and start to march toward us. Leo cuts them with his wind blades while Lydia tears them apart with her whip.

I extend my one arm and fist my hand. I start to chant my spell.

 

_Proud warrior, snipers of the forest._

_Take up your bows before the advancing plunderers._

_Answer the call of your master,_

_Ready your arrow and tinge them with light._

_The light of the dawn and release them._

_Fire the arrow of the Apollo. Falling like rain, burn away the savages._

 

A bow made of light appears in my extended fist. I get hold of the thin wire and pull it back until it reaches my shoulder. An arrow of light starts to form. I point to the sky and fire the arrow. The arrow moves fast up in the sky. The arrow is replaced with a huge circle of magic and then thousands of light arrows starts to fall down at the monsters. The shadows don’t have a chance to survive and the arrows injure the other monsters as well, but it will only kill the shadows.

Leo whistles and he looks impressed. “That is one hell of a spell.” Derek growls in agreement and I wink at him.

 

“Well, I won’t be outshone by you, Stiles.” Lydia takes a step forward and scoffs.

_I, Lydia Claire Martin, the granddaughter of Hades. Command the souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield. Come back from the dead and become the darkness to swallow the light._

Lydia hits the grounds with her whip. Nothing happens for a second and then the dead bodies of the monsters start to rise up from the ground. The dead monsters start to attack their allies. The monsters start to fight among each other.

 

I raise my eyebrows at Lydia in surprise. “You can summon zombies?” I knew that I should be scared of and worried about Lydia, but this is creepy.

Lydia smirks. “You better never try to cross me, Stiles.” I gulp and nod in agreement. I don’t want to be at Lydia’s mercy.

 

“Guys, we have to do something with the injured people.” Leo says. I look around and see the bodies of the people who were attacked by the monsters. I feel grim at the number of bodies that I can see. There's got to be some people who didn’t survive.

“I can use the Emperor Time spell, but I can’t heal everyone with how far some of them are.” I say. I look at everyone of us and realize that no one is seriously injured. It looks like Leo’s spell did a good job with protecting us.

 

 “Start the spell and don’t worry about them. Derek, and Jordan you two can go and fight, but be careful. You won’t have our full support because we need to protect Stiles while he is using his spell. So, don’t be reckless.” Lydia says and both of them run to the battle.

 

“Logan and Prada, I want the two of you to teleport the injured people here, so Stiles can heal them. The two of you can teleport wherever you please. Leo and I will stay here to protect you, Stiles.” Lydia barks orders and Leo nods in agreement. Lydia bites her thumb until she draws blood. She draws a line of blood on Prada body and Prada unfuses into three one heads dogs. Each dog and Logan run in different directions.

I close my eyes and focus on the spell. I have tried to perform it a couple of times. I have failed more than I have succeeded, but I’m in a situation where I can’t fail. I have to believe in my magic and myself. I feel myself start floating and the darkness takes over me for a second. I open my eyes and it looks like I have an out of body experience. I look at my hand and it looks like I am in a spirit or ghost form. No one can see me.

I can see myself down or rather three copies of myself. Each one of them is facing away and they are connecting with their backs. One of them has the element of fire and water in his palm. The next one has darkness and light while the last one has Earth and air in their palms. There is an enormous magic circle on the ground.

I can see Logan and Prada teleport people inside the circle. Lydia commands the knights of ice to leave their position and attack the army with Jordan and Derek who are putting up a good fight.

I look up and see that Ed and Lila are holding their own, but they look overwhelmed a little bit. I’m worried about them. They have been fighting on their own for a while.

There are three figures that are flying toward us from the west. They land in front of Lydia and Leo. They are wearing a spandex with protection gears over the spandex. They have two wings made of metal. They are the knights who are the supernatural police. They bow to Lydia and Leo.

“Your highness, we are here to help with the attack, but it looks like you have it under control.” The one in the middle says. He looks in his early thirties and he looks to be the leader of the three. He turns to look at the three copies of myself.

Lydia raises her eyebrows at them in surprised manners. “Is it only the three of you?”

 

The leader shakes his head. “No, but we were the closest. More forces will arrive shortly.”

“Look, we have it under control here, but I want you three to go and help my mate and Stiles’ familiar up in the sky. They are fighting all these monsters on their own.” Leo says.

The leader doesn’t look too impressed that he is getting orders from a teenager. “I think that I ha-” He starts to say, but Leo cuts him off. I have never seen so much anger in Leo’s eyes. “I don’t care what you think. I’m a member of the Sylvari and my mate is from the Astor family. If something happens to him because that you didn’t follow my orders, believe me, I will have your head. MOVE IT!”

The three knights look scared of Leo and all of them fly to help Ed and Lila. Lydia chuckles at Leo. “You need to calm down, Leo.” Leo doesn’t say a word. He throws his Katana in the air and it starts to spin faster in the air until it shape starts to change into a bow.

 

Leo starts to fire arrows at the enemies and he is amazing. His arrows hit the targets dead between the eyes every time. Logan and Prada are still bringing more people and my spell is healing them as best as it can. More bodies are falling from the sky. It looks like the Knights arrived at good time to help Ed and Lila.

 

After a while Prada and Logan stop bringing people which means that we have all the injured people in the park. There are less than a hundred and some of them are barely alive. I add more magic into my spell and focus more on those people.

The council and my dad finally arrive to the scene. They look impressed with us. Dad sends most of the knights that he brought with him up in the sky and Ed’s father goes with them to check up on his son. He sends the remaining knights to Derek and our friends on the ground. Dad and the council are standing next to Leo and Lydia while Leo’s mom helpes with healing people

We annihilate every monster on the ground. Lydia stops her spells and the zombies stop moving and they drop dead again. The ice spirits disappears into thin air like they were never there. Dad orders the uninjured knights to finish the monsters in the sky and for the injured to come inside my circle to heal themselves.

 

We hear the siren of the ambulances. Dad orders one of the knight who was healed by my spell to guide the ambulances to us. The knight nods before he flies away.

 

The sky battle is over because we see Ed, Ed’s father, Lila, and the rest of the knights come back. Some of the knights are injured, but Ed and Lila are fine. The ambulances arrive and mom says to me to stop the spell. I do as she says and I return to my body and my two clones disappear completely.

 

I land safely and slowly on the earth. I sit down on the ground and Derek runs to me. He is shirtless, but he is wearing his jeans and the same goes for Ed and Jordan. Derek kisses my temple. “You were amazing.” Derek says to me. I’m breathing hard from all the magic that I used.

“No, all of you were amazing. You proved that you all of you deserve the position of the future council.” Talia says and she looks proudly at her son.

“Talia is right. It would have been a disaster if you guys hadn’t held them off.” Dad says and he looks impressed.

Mom smiles at all of us and she says, “On the behalf of the council, we than-” A loud and horrible scream shakes the earth. We all cover our ears. There are a loud footsteps and we see something breaking the trees. A giant appears and he looks to be around 196 feet. He has black skin and white hair. His eyes are completely black.

 

“What the hell is that?” I point at the giant. I take a step back.

 

“It is a Cyclops, but how did he get here? We are in the middle of the city.” Natalie Martin says in disbelief.

 

“We will take care of it. You guys leave at once.” Dad orders. Leo ignores dad and he walks toward the giant. “Ed, we will do that spell.” Leo says over his shoulder. His bow changes his form back to the sealed katana. Ed grins at his mate. “Hell ya.”

 

“Leo, come back right now.” Dad orders Leo.

 

>“Your knights can’t take on the Cyclops. Ed and I can finish him. Stay back.” Leo says before his whole body starts to glow with green energy. Leo takes off and he runs so fast that my eyes can barely keep up with him. Leo reaches the Cyclops and he jumps all over the body of Cyclops. We hear a painful cry come from the Cyclops before we see a couple of huge cuts appear on his body. There are cuts on the Cyclops’ legs, arms, and chest. We hear Leo’s voice echo through the whole park.

_Now in the sky, above a distant forest…_

_O infinite stars, scattered across the cloudless night sky,_

_Grant my foolish voice the blessing of wild winds, and grant your compassion to those who abandon you._

 

“Amazing.” Leo is chanting a spell while running at a fast speed and cutting the Cyclops all at the same time. Ed has a huge grin on his face before he takes off flying toward his mate.

_Come forth, wandering wind, nomadic traveler crossing the sky and wilderness._

_Bear within thee the power of mighty winds, and destroy my enemy._

 

Leo is floating in front of the Cyclops’ face with his sword pointed at the giant. A tornado swallows up the Cyclop and we hear another painful scream coming from it. The winds are like a million knives that add more cuts to the Cyclop.

Leo starts to fall down, but Ed catches him. Ed takes a deep breath before he breathes fire into the tornado. Ed’s fire and Leo’s spell combine together to form a tornado of flames. The giant tries to walk away from the tornado, but the strong winds are stopping him.

Leo, and Ed land safely. Leo looks more tired than the rest of us. The spell took a lot of magic out of him. Their parents are fussing over them and the two boys reassure them that they are fine. We keep hearing the cries of the Cyclops until it dies down. The tornado disappears and the burned body of Cyclops shows up. The Cyclops is dead.

“I hope that we are done.” Lydia says in an irritated and tired voice.

 

“I afraid that we are not done yet, Miss Martin.” I hear a smooth voice that sends chills through my whole body. I turn my face slowly and I pray that they aren’t here. The alpha pack is standing not too far away from us, but that isn’t all. I see Ennis has his hand around Derek’s neck and the other one is twisting one of Derek’s arms. When did they capture him? Derek tries to get away, but Ennis has a firm grip on him.

 

They are smirking at us. I feel the same coldness that I felt when I met them for the first time in this world spread in my chest. The coldness surrounds my heart, but it doesn’t enter it. I’m angry and I have never felt this much anger in my whole life.

 

“Duke, what the hell are you doing to my son? Release him now.” Talia says in a calm and hard voice. Her eyes flashes red and she is barely holding herself back.

 

“I’m afraid that I can’t do that, Talia. I need your son. All of you were busy with the Cyclops, so we took our chance to capture him. I have to say that I’m impressed with the performance of the future council. We sent this whole army and nobody got hurt or died.” Deucalion smirks at us.

“You controlled all of these monsters?” Chris Argent says in disbelief.

>Deucalion chuckles. “Indeed, I did, but all the thanks to someone from the high places that wants me to succeed.” Deucalion says and he points his finger to the sky. “We had orders to wait for the right time to use our army. We had to wait for Stiles, and his friends to be away from their families in order to kill one of them, but our army failed. Never the less, we have other matters to take care off.”

 

“ _The gods._ ” Lila hisses in my head. I agree with her and I’m starting to get tired of these gods. I push myself up with my shaking legs and look at Deucalion dead in the eyes. “Didn’t I tell you that I will kill you if I see you again, dog?” I say in a cold voice and mom gives me a worried look.

“Ah, yes, Stiles, but you see. I’m not afraid of you anymore.” Deucalion smirks at me and the rest of his pack snicker at his response.

 

“Let’s see just how unafraid are you.” I throw a fireball in Deucalion’s face, but it dissolves just before it reaches him. Deucalion looks smudged and pleased with himself.

 

“How?” I whisper and I can’t believe my eyes.

 

Deucalion shows off his ring. “ We are protected by these rings. As I said someone from high places helped us and he gave us these rings to protect us from magic.” Deucalion nods at Ennis who digs his claws into Derek’s neck. Derek lets out a pained cry.

“Let him go.” I growl at them.

 

“I will only let him go if you promise that you will be mine, Stiles.” Deucalion says with a cold smile.

 

“I will cut my throat open before I go with you.” I shoot back.

 

“Then he will die and it will be your fault. I get what I want, Stiles, and I want you.” Deucalion shrugs his shoulder and he waits for my answer.

 

I feel trapped and a sense of déjà vu. The same thing happened and they killed my dad. I can’t lose Derek. I won’t allow it. I think of a way to save him. I need to get to him fast. I remember the necklace and I can teleport to him, but the problem is how to get away from them with Derek. I can’t use magic on them and I’m not strong enough to get Derek out of Ennis grip.

 

“Make a decision, Stiles. I don’t have the whole day. I have some other plans for you.” Deucalion says in a bored tone.

 

“My son will never go with you, Deucalion.” Mom says in a hard voice.

 

“I’m afraid that it isn’t your choice, Claudia.”

 

I hear Ed growl next to me and an idea hits me. I can teleport Ed with me and he can get Derek out of Ennis. I take hold of my necklace and grab Ed hand. He looks at me and he sees me holding my necklace. He grins and I know he approves of the idea.

I smirk at the Deucalion. “I think that I have another idea.” Deucalion looks worried. He opens his mouth and everything happens quickly. I teleport Ed and I to Derek’s side. Everyone looks surprised, especially the alphas pack. Ed breaks Ennis’ arm. Ennis screams out of pain and lets go of Derek. I catch Derek while Ed breathes fire and attacks the alphas pack. I grab Ed’s arm and yell, “Take us back to Leo.” Ed does as I say and he teleports us back using his necklace.

I lay Derek down. “Are you okay?” I ask him in a worried tone. I pull him into a hug

 

Derek hugs me back and nods “Yeah, thanks for saving me.”

 

“Derek.” Talia calls for her son and she kneels down next to her son. “I’m fine, mom.” Derek reassures his mom.

I pull back and look at the fire that is surrounding the Alpha pack. The fire starts to disappear and the alpha pack looks unharmed. The rings protected them from Ed’s fire since it is a form of magic. Deucalion looks at Ennis and realizes that he lost Derek. He growls at Ennis. “You idiot. You couldn’t stop them from taking him back.”

“It looks like it is the end of the road for you, Deucalion” I say.

 

“I have failed this time, but alas, I will be back, Stiles.” Deucalion and the whole alpha pack tries to run away. I won’t allow them to escape. I extend my hand and black thick vines shoot up from the ground. The vines wrap themselves around the limbs’ of the alpha pack.

“ _Good Job, Stiles. These rings can stop the regular magic, but not a holy element_.” Lila says in my head and I can hear the smirk in her voice. She has trained me with using the holy element for months. This is the first time that I summoned the element without troubles. I wonder why?

 

“ _Your anger and belief. You didn’t have strong emotions to summon it and you were afraid of it. You have to remember your mom’s wise words. You can’t control something that you fear, Stiles_.” Lila whispers into my head.

 

My anger? Yes, I have never been so angry in my whole life. These dogs tried to take me from my home and hurt the people that I love. I won’t allow them to do it. I won’t allow them to destroy my life again. I will kill them.

 

“How? You can’t touch us with magic.” One of the twins says and everyone look surprised that my spell worked.

> 

>I smirk at the alpha back. “This is the reason why the person from the high places want me dead, dogs. I warned you that I will kill you if I see your ugly faces again.” I command the vines to add more force into their grip on the werewolves. They all scream in pain and they beg not to be killed.

 

“Don’t kill them, son. You are better than this.” Dad says gently to me. Dad puts his hand on my shoulder

 

I shake my head. “No, they wanted to hurt my friend. They threatened to kill Derek, and they caused so much pain and death to so many people in the park. I can’t let them live. I have to kill them.” I can’t stop. They went too far. I barely held myself back in Dubai. I warned them and they didn’t hear my warning.

“Stiles.” Dad says, but mom puts her hand on his shoulder. She shakes her head. She understands why I have to do it. She was there when the other version of them killed my dad. I can’t lose someone who I love to them again. I just can’t.

I walk away from everyone else and move closer to the alpha pack. I can see the fear in their eyes. “I will kill all of you, but I will give you a chance to survive. I will fight each one of you and if you kill me then you can walk away.” I say in a calm voice, but I feel my whole body shaking with anger. I hear the outrage coming from everyone behind, but I ignore them. “Nobody come between me and the alpha pack. They are mine.” I say in a hard and final voice.

I point my finger to the sky and chant a spell.

 

_Flash across the heavens._

_Echo through the earth._

_Lightning god of destruction._

_Reign over this land._

_Come with force to strike my enemies. Lighnting force_

Black lightning races down from the heavens and it hits where I am standing. The black lightning is dancing around me. I wave my hand and the twins are released from the hold of the vines.

“You two are my first opponents.” I smirk at them. They look scared at first, but they cover it up quickly. They snarl at me and try to show that they are stronger than me.

“Why don’t you two merge together? It will give you a better chance to win.” I smirk harder at their reaction. They look really surprised that I know about their weird ability. I have seen them when they turned into that freak and threw my dad around.

The twins try to merge together and I hit them with lightning midway merging. Their merging is a failure and _they_ are forced apart from each other by the power of my lightning. The twins' whole bodies catch on fire and they start to roll around to put the fire out. It is no use because the fire will never stop until I command it to.

I wave my hand and two ropes of golden light wraps themselves around the necks of the twins. The ropes pull the twin up until the twins are lifted up from the ground. The twins are burning up from the fire and they are suffocated by the ropes. I wave my hand once again and the ropes break their necks. The twins stop struggling immediately. The ropes disappear and their bodies fall to the ground. They are dead.

Nobody says a word. I grin at the remaining of the alpha pack. “Two down, three to go.”

I put a finger on my chin. “Hmmm, who do I hate the least? I want to keep Deucalion for last. He will have the worst death of you three.” Deucalion looks pale at my words. I smirk at the leader of the alpha pack. I look at Kali and tilted my head. “Hmm, no. I won’t kill the bitch right now.” I smirk at Kali’s scared face

“Which means, I have to kill you next, Ennis.” I wave my hand and the vines lose their grip on Ennis and he doesn’t waste a second. Ennis runs toward me with full force. I snap my fingers and I create a grass knot that causes Ennis to fall flat on his face. I command a vine to grab his leg and drag him up into the sky.

The vine takes Ennis up in the sky and he is hanging mid air upside down. I send another command to the vine. The vine starts to dive down and drop Ennis into the ground with such a force that the earth underneath him cracks and you can hear his bones break. You can’t hear Ennis’ scream from the sound of his body hitting the earth. He is paralyzed. I wave my hand and vines start to wrap themselves around Ennis and help him stand up on his legs. Ennis screams from the pain of moving his broken bones.

“I have something very special for you, Ennis.” I say in a low voice and Ennis looks beyond terrified. He begs to be saved, but sadly no one will save him from me. Small vines start to stab Ennis and he screams again. After a few seconds, you can see that Ennis’ huge body is starting to become thinner by the second. Ennis keeps on screaming and black flowers start to grow from his back.

Ennis screams his last cry when the black Liles on his back blossom. The flowers look so beautiful and full of life while Ennis’ corpse looks thin and you can see the bones against the skin.

 

I look at Kali and she is crying right now. She is trying to get away. It's thrilling to see Kali who has been always a proud and strong alpha to end up crying and begging for mercy. I won’t show her any. She laughed at my dad when he begged for us to be spared. The vines that have a hold on her legs are dragging her to me. Kali digs his fingers into the earth in a desperate attempt to stop herself. I chuckle darkly at the bitch. I wave my hand again and the vines are holding her limbs and forcing her to stay on her back.

 

“Let’s have fun, Kali.” Kali cries and she begs me not to kill her. I close my eyes and remember my dad’s pleas when he begged them to not touch me. They laughed at him. I won’t forgive them. I can’t forgive them.

 

The darkness element starts to gather until it formed a dark purple sword. I get hold of the sword and touch the tip of the sword to Kali’s arm. Kali screams out of pain. The sword is so sharp that it cuts Kali’s skin with just by touching her skin.

The darkness element starts to enter Kali’s body. Kali starts hallucinating. The darkness that entered Kali helps me with making her living her worst fears. Kali cries, and begs to be spared her life.

I throw my sword in the air and more darkness gathers to create more than forty swords floating in the air. “Goodbye, bitch.” I drop my hand down and every sword in the air goes down on Kali and she is dead in a second.

I turn around to look at Deucalion. He looks calm on the outside, but I can see just how scared he is. I walk slowly to him until I reach him.

 

“Finally, I can play with you, Deucalion.” I whisper into his ear.

 

“I have a proposal for you.” Deucalion says in a shaky voice.

I’m amused by his stupid idea that he might have a chance to walk away from here alive. “I don’t see how you can change my mind, but I will listen to your proposal, Deucalion”

 

“Let me go, and I will tell you who wants you dead.”

I blink at him and throw my head back. I laugh a real laugh to the point I teared up a little. “Oh, you are so funny, Deucalion.”

 

“Do we have a deal?” He is so desperate to survive. Oh, how precious. “They will find you and kill you by themselves if I let you walk away from here.” I tell him with a smile on my face.

“I can take care of myself.” Deucalion says. He knows that I’m right. They will go after him, but he doesn’t care. He is that desperate to survive.

 

I shake my head. “Sorry, Deucalion. I want to do the honor of taking your life.”

Deucalion is panicking. His eyes are wide and he is sweating bullets. “You won’t find out who is after you if you kill me.”

 

I shrug my shoulder. I move closer and whisper so low that no one can hear me but him. “The gods are after me and they are the ones who sent you.” Deucalion’s surprised face tells me that I’m right.

 

I cup my chin with my right hand and hum. “I killed the twins with light element, Ennis with water, and earth elements, Kali with darkness element, which mean I have only wind and fire to use on you.” I pout at Deucalion.

 

I cover his eyes with my palm. Deucalion tries to move his head to right and left, but a vine is preventing his head from moving. “Let’s have fun.” I burn Deucalion’s eyes with my fire. Deucalion screams and I don’t let go until I smell his flesh burning. I pull my hand back and Deucalion is blind. Just like his version in my world.

 

“Now, let’s move to the main course. I have a great idea to kill you. I got inspired by my friends when they killed the Cyclops. I hope that you like it.” I say and I clap my hands in glee. Deucalion groans in pain.

_Blow, wind._

_Rage, storm._

_Surging god of destruction, reign over this land._

_Come with force to destroy my enemies._

The wind starts to shift and warp around Deucalion until he is surrounded by a small tornado. The pull of tornado is pulling his body apart. I snap my finger and fire combines with the wind to burn up Deucalion. He screams for a whole two minutes. I know that he is dead the second he stops screaming. I stop my spells and the body of Deucalion is revealed. The fire ate him up until it left nothing but a burned up skeleton. There are no flesh or skin, just bones. You could never tell that this burned body used to belong to an alpha.

I look from Deucalion, to Kali, to Ennis, and finally to the twins. I killed them and I feel nothing, but emptiness and coldness that won’t leave me alone. “Stiles.” I hear Derek call my name. I look at him and I can see how everyone is scared of me. The coldness leaves my body the second I see Derek. I feel all of a fight leave my body and it is becoming heavy all the sudden.

“Stiles, your eyes ar-” I don’t hear the rest of his sentence. I close my eyes and let the darkness take over. All I can think of is that I’m tired and I want to sleep.


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT NOTE (PLZ READ): I apologize for the delay. My beta was really busy and she couldn't finish it on time. I'm really grateful for her help so plz don't blame her. She is really a great person and helped me a lot with the story. She is the best Beta that i could hope for. Here some not very pleasant news. I won't be able to update for two weeks. My beta and I are really busy in these two weeks and we can't focus on the fic. I promise that it will be only two weeks break. Sorry again guys. I hope that you understand and plz do enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D

 

I scream as I throw my cup full of wine into the mirror and I break it. I was using the mirror to watch what is happening with the alpha pack and the little human. My body is shaking with rage and anger. The alpha pack has failed me. I gave them so many resources to kill the child. I gave them a fucking army to kill one little child or any of his friends. I shouldn’t have trusted a pack of mutts to do my bidding.

Deucalion was even willing to tell the boy who am I, but the boy didn’t care at that point. I wish that Deucalion is alive, so I can kill him myself, but the boy gave him a cruel punishment. I don’t think that I can come up with something worse than the way he killed Deucalion. I smirk at how cruel the boy can be. It is kind of amusing.

I sit down on my throne and run my hand through my long hair. I try to calm myself down. I need to calm myself to choose the right next move. I don’t know what to do anymore. I tried to kill the boy with many opponents. I sent a demon to kill him, but Lila stopped him.

 

I waited until I found my second chance. The boy and his friends wanted to do something crazy and jump off an airplane. Lucky for me, one of my descendants (Luke) was working there and I ordered him to kill the boy. Luke failed me as well and I killed him as a punishment. I do not tolerate failure.

 

My last attempt to kill the boy was with the alpha pack. I do not know why the boy hated them, but it was more than enough reason for more to use them. They failed me and the boy killed them for me with no mercy.

I lick my lips at the memory of what the boy did to the alpha pack. He did not show any mercy. He killed them in cold blood and it was outstanding. It is a pity that I have to kill him to reach my goals. He would have made a good toy to play with.

 

My problem is what to do right now? I do not know how to attack again. Should I send someone again to kill him? This option didn’t get me too far with my plan. Months have passed by with no actual results. None of them did any kind of damage to the boy. He always got out unharmed.

 

I rest my chin on my thumb and think about another way to finish the boy. It takes me a few minutes, but I realize that I have to kill the boy with my own hands. I’m tired of playing these games from the shadows. Don’t mortals say if you want something done right, do it yourself. I smirk at the idea that is forming in my head.

“We do not think it is wise to go this path.” I hear a voice of a little girl. I snap my head to see three little girls. They look alike, but each one of them has a different hair color. They are the sisters of fates. Lachesis (Blonde hair) is the one with blonde hair, and she is the one who draws the lots and determines how long one lives by measuring the thread of life. Clotho (brown hair) is the brunette and she is the one who spins the threads of life. Atropos (black hair) is the one who chooses how someone dies by cutting the thread of life with her shears. The sisters of fates, no one can escape what they see.

 

I stand up and look at them and bow. “What can I do for you ladies?” I ask them in a sweet voice. You have to be careful when you are dealing the sisters of fates.

 

“We are here to talk some sense into you before you go on a path where there is no return. ” Atropos, the one who has the black hair says.

“I do not understand what do you mean by these words, Atropos.” I say in an airy voice. I smile at them.

 

“You can not lie to us. We see all.” Lachesis (Blonde hair) says. “We see the past.” She points at her sister Atropos. “We see the present.” She then points at her other sister Clotho (brown hair). “And we see the future.” She finally points at herself. “We see all the possibilities of them and the path that our mother the fate chooses. We are here to tell you to stop your path of blood before it is too late.”

 

I sneer at them and they don’t even look scared. How dare they come to my home to mock me? I will rip them to pieces. I was going to summon my sword to attack them when I see a glow that surrounds all three of them. I notice that Atropos is holding her shears to cut a golden thread of life. It is my own thread of life.

“Do you really want to attack us?” The three sisters say at the same time. Their voices echo in the room. I heard the threat loud and clear. I hold myself back and force myself to bow to them. “I apologize for disrespecting you, ladies.”

 

Clotho (brown hair) takes a step and Her eyes are hard and cold. There is no room for mistakes right now. They will kill me if I insult them one more time. No one can control the sisters and they do as they please. “We will tell you what we have to say then we will take our leave. You and the child are at a crossroad. He is on the edge of madness and you will decide whether the child walk the path of light or death. If you keep going after the child, you will do something so horrendous that will throw him over the edge and he will become a true god of calamity. He will walk a path full of death, and blood. He will be cruel and feared by mortals and immortals alike.”

 

I remember how Stiles killed the alpha pack. He was cruel. He killed them without even showing any sign of regrets. I snap out my thoughts when Clotho keeps talking.

 

“Or you can leave him be and he will walk the path of light on his own. He will surpass all who came before him and he will be like an angel on the earth. He will cure, heal, and be loved by all.”

 

“You will decide the fate of us all. We pray that you choose the right path because we all will be doomed if you don’t stop this madness.” Lachesis (Blonde hair) says with a cold voice as her sister.

 

“One last thing before we go. This is our last warning to you, god. If you do not stop your attacks, you will not survive the child’s wrath. None of us will.” Atropos (black hair) fills in after her sisters. Her voice sends chills to my spine. She looks more than willing to kill me.

 

All three of them turn their back to me and start to walk away. “How sure are you?” I ask quickly before they can leave.

 

Lachesis’ eyes are filled with fury that I have never seen before. “You dare doubt us, you fool.” She hisses at me.

 

I bow my head more. “I mean no disrespect, my ladies.”

 

“Yo-” Lachesis starts to talk, but Clotho silences her sister with a hand. “We are here to warn you, god. You have the choice to hear our warnings or ignore them. There are only two paths right now. You have seen the boy’s eyes when he killed the alpha pack. One eye was black like a moonless night while the other was lavender like the most beautiful wild lavender flower. You have heard what we had to say and we have nothing more to say.”

 

The three sisters disappear right before my eyes. I throw my head back and laugh. I have never laughed this hard in a long time. I laugh more and more. I shake my head. I’m going against the sisters of fates themselves and I will walk out of the war winning. I won’t let a mere human kill me. I like a challenge and I will accept it. I will kill you with my bare hands, Stiles.

 

(Derek’s POV)

 

I sigh as I look again at Stiles sleeping on his bed. Lydia, Leo, Ed, and I are sitting in Stiles’ room. I’m sitting on the bed next to Stiles and I run my fingers through his hair gently. Lydia is sitting near Stiles’ feet while Ed is sitting on a single chair with Leo on his lap. Jordan couldn’t make it today. I have been staying in the Morlonde’s house since the attack and I haven’t leave Stiles’ side.

It has been four days since the attack and Stiles hasn’t wake up yet. He isn’t in danger or in a coma. Lila said that he used a lot of holy magic and he needs a couple of days of sleep to regain his powers. Lydia argued with Lila that Stiles used a holy magic before. He used it on Black Annis, but he only slept for a couple of hours. Lila explained that Stiles only used one spell while in this battle, he used a couple and he used a lot of strong spells when he attacked the army. She also said the holy magic is different than normal magic. It takes a lot of energy out of you and it feeds out of your emotions. The side effect will lessen and then disappear completely when Stiles uses the element more often.

I refused to leave his side. Mama didn’t fight me over it. I skipped school and I’m not really worried about it when Merlin is the headmaster. He told me not to worry about school and take care of my mate.

 

My friends told me all about the gossip in the school. There is a buzz in the school about what we did. Jackson, and Heather are running their mouths and spreading rumors in the whole school. Also, the whole world knows about the army that came into Beacon Hills’ park and the eight of us with three familiars took on around three hundred monsters.

 

People are not afraid of us. They are afraid of Stiles. The pictures of the alpha pack dead bodies were released to the public and the word got around that Stiles killed all five of them by himself.

 

The council had to call the press to explain what happened. They explained how we defended the park until the knights arrived. How Stiles saved a lot of life by using The Emperor Time spell to heal the injured and the actions of the alpha pack. How they tried to use me to kidnap Stiles. How they wanted to hurt or even kill the future council and use Stiles’ magic.

People had different reactions about the pictures. Some say that Stiles is a danger to us all. That he has so much magic and if we don’t control him, he will kill more. He needs to be punished or restricted at least. There are few people who believe in that and most of them if not all are humans. The other side says that the alpha pack got what they deserved for causing death of some innocent people and they threatened Stiles’ mate. Stiles had the right to kill them for putting his mate in danger.

I sigh as I look at Stiles’ sleeping face. I hold his hand between both of my hands. I’m tired of seeing him sleep. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes open. I want them to look at me. “Stiles, wake up.” I whisper in a desperate voice.

 

“Derek, he will. He just needs some time.” Leo reassures me. Ed nods in agreement. I don’t take my eyes off Stiles. “But, When? He has been sleeping for four straight days. Maybe Lila is wrong.”

 

“We can’t do nothing but wait at this point. You know that she is right. Sebastian checked on him as well and he said the same thing.” Lydia tells me.

 

“It is good that he is sleeping. I don’t want to see the look on his face when he sees what some idiots say about him” Ed growls. Leo kisses him on the cheek. “Ed is right. He needs to rest and it is good that he is recovering without thinking about anything else.”

 

Lydia scoffs at the couple. “Stiles is smarter than to believe what some ignorant idiots say about him.”

“They are just scared, Lydia. What Stiles did was disturbing to say the least. I have never seen him that angry before. He didn’t look like the same Stiles that I know.” Leo says and he looks disturbed

“Leo, they caused the death of eight people and would have killed more if it wasn’t for Stiles. They tried to use me to get to Stiles. He did the right thing when he killed them.” I say in a hard voice and I’m kind of shocked by Leo’s words. He was there and he saw everything with his own eyes.

 

“Yeah wait a sec-” Ed starts to say, but Leo shakes his head at him. “I know, Derek. I’m not saying that they don’t deserve for what they did. I know Stiles and I know how gentle he is and how much he doesn’t like to fight, but the public doesn’t know much about him as a person. They would jump into a conclusion based only on what they see. I’m just saying that he had the right to kill them, but he didn’t have to make them suffer.” Leo says in a low voice and there is no judgment in his eyes.

 

I clench my jaw at his response. “Is that what you believe as well?” I directed my question toward Lydia and Ed.

 

Ed shrugs his shoulder. “I think he did the right thing, but I agree with Leo as well. He didn’t have to torture them.”

I look at Lydia and she looks back at me. “I wouldn’t believe you if you had told me that Stiles is capable to do what he did to the alpha pack. He acted out of character. There is something that happened there that we don’t know about. This isn’t the first time that he acted strangely with them.” Lydia says and I look away. She is right. They don’t know something and I can’t tell them because Stiles asked me not to.

We hear a knock on the door and aunty Claudia enters the room. She smiles at us before walks to look at Stiles. She gives a little sad smile when she sees that he hasn’t woken up yet. “How is he doing?” She asks me. She smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. She looks too tired.

“The same.” I answer simply.

 

She sighs and then she nods at me. She looks around the room at everyone before she says, “I was walking toward the room and I couldn’t help but hear what you guys were talking about.”

Leo, Ed, and Lydia look uncomfortable. They wouldn’t have said anything in front of aunt Claudia. She doesn’t look offended by their words. “You guys know already that Stiles didn’t know about the supernatural and I think that you guys don’t really understand. He lived his whole life where magic and werewolves were just a fantasy to him. He got attacked by werewolves and it was like he was blind this whole time and he finally can see. It was hard for him to accept.” Aunt Claudia says. She stands next to me to face my friends and she puts a hand on my shoulder. I look up at her, but her eyes are on my friends.

 

“Stiles went through so much at such a young age. He didn’t have the easiest life. He lost his parents, one after the other. He is too young to suffer all this pain. Life is cruel and Stiles understands that more than anyone in this room including me.” She says in a firm yet gentle voice. Lydia, Leo, and Ed look away from aunt Claudia. I can smell the shame coming off of them.

She gives them another sad smile and looks back at Stiles. “He lost his mom when he was nine years old. He saw her die slowly from her disease. He saw his dad get killed right before his eyes. His dad who was his last living relative and even through John and I are his parents right now, He is still an orphan. His whole world turned upside down. It is too much for someone of his age to take all in.”

 

She continues. “Your mother, and Grandmother saw the aura that is surrounding him when he met them for the first time, Lydia. He has a dark aura of death surrounding him, but there is something strange about it. The strange thing about it is that he witnessed a violent death to someone he loved. Can you see auras yet? It is an ability of banshees.”

 

Lydia shakes her head. “It is quite advanced for me. I have been told that everyone in my family had a hard time learning it as well.”

 

Aunt Claudia nods. “It is one of the hardest abilities to learn. If you don’t have it in your bloodline then you won’t be able to learn it. It takes years to perfect.”

 

She looks at me and she asks me. “Did he tell you about what happened on the night that I saved him?” She locks eyes with me and I understand her unsaid question. Did I know about the alpha pack? I nod at her. “He told me about them.”

 

She nods and looks back at my friends. “Did he talk about that night with any of you?” All of them shake their heads in response to her question.

 

“The ones who killed his father are the alpha pack.” Aunt Claudia states simply. Leo and Ed gasp while Lydia covers her mouth with her hand. “Oh no, Stiles.” Lydia says in a broken voice and all of them look more ashamed of their words than before.

 

“You guys didn’t know about them. I killed the alpha pack of that world, but I couldn’t heal Stiles’ heart. There are wounds that no healer can heal. They killed his dad and their version of this world sent a whole army to kill one of you and they tried to use Derek as well to get to Stiles. It was almost like the events were repeating themselves and It was too much for him to handle. It would have killed him if one of you died because of him. He blames himself more than enough.” Aunt Claudia says in a sad tone and her eyes are filled with unshed tears.

 

“What do you mean, aunty Claudia?” I ask her and I’m afraid of the answer.

 

“He blames himself for the death of his parents.”

 

“But that doesn’t make any sense. Why would he blames himself for their death?” Ed asks her.

 

“The alpha pack came to take him and they killed his dad in order to take him away. They killed him right before his eyes. You know that I have been watching over him ever since he was a baby. I watched him go to his mom’s grave multiple times and he would cry his eyes out. He would ask her for forgiveness.” Aunt Claudia says.

 

“Didn’t his mom died from cancer?” Leo asks and he sounds kind of confused.

 

Aunt Claudia nods her head. “Yeah, she did, but he stills blames himself. He thinks that if he knew what to look for. If he found out about it early, they might have been able to save her.”

 

“That is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard in my whole life. He was just a little kid. He couldn’t have done anything to save her.” Lydia snaps and she sounds a little bit pissed. I’m pissed as well. I pissed at how much pain Stiles went through. He is a good person and he doesn’t deserve what he went through.

 

Aunt Claudia walks to Lydia and puts both of her hands on her shoulders and looks her in the eyes. “The worst thing about cancer isn’t what it does to you. It is what it does to your loved ones. It kills them from the inside as well.” She says in a sad and broken voice before he walks to the door.

 

Aunt Claudia stops by the door and says, “Don’t turn your back on him and put yourself in his position. If the Alpha pack targeted your mate, wouldn’t you want them to suffer?” None of them answer. I know that I would do much worse if they hurt Stiles. Everyone supernatural would do the same when it comes to their mates and my friends just realized it right now.

 

When no one answers her, aunty Claudia keeps talking. “He will need your support when he wakes up. He won’t survive if he sees the fear of him in your eyes. Don’t be scared of him. Stiles just wants your love. He went through so much and lost so many people that he loved. Don’t let him lose you as well.”

She looks each and every one of us in the eyes. She locks her eyes with me the longest. She is telling me that he would need me the most. I have made my mind the second I saw Stiles. I will always be on his side. “I will never turn my back on him.” I promise her. She smiles brightly at me and walks away.

I ignore my friends and look down at Stiles. I think about everything that aunt Claudia said to us. Why didn’t he talk to me? Why didn’t he tell me about his pain? Doesn’t he trust me?

 

All the sudden Stiles whimpers in his sleep. It is the first time that he made a voice. That means that he will wake up soon. I feel happiness fill my heart. He is waking up, but the happiness dies away when I see tears coming out of Stiles’ eyes. He whimpers again and whispers my name over and over again. “Derek.”

I lean in and kiss his tears away. I whisper into his ears. “I’m here, Stiles.”

 

(Stiles POV)

 

I start to wake up slowly. I feel warmth surrounding my hand. Someone is holding it. I blink my eyes slowly and Derek’s face is the first thing I see. He is grinning at me. I blink my eyes more. “Hey” I say and my voice is rough from sleep.

 

“Hey” Derek says back and leans in and he kisses me. I tried to move away from the kiss. “No, morning breath.” I whine. Derek grasps my chin with his hand and whispers, “I don’t care. I haven’t kissed you in days.” He kisses me hard and slip his tongue inside my mouth. I moan and enjoy the kiss for a while.

 

Someone clears their throat and Derek pulls back. I try to follow his mouth. He chuckles and whispers. “We will continue later.”

 

I look at Lydia, Leo, and Ed, who is standing near my bed. Lydia and Leo are smiling softly at me while Ed is grinning at us. “It is good to see you finally awake, sleeping beauty. I told Derek if he wants you to wake up, then he has to kiss you. But, of course, no one listens to my brilliant suggestions.” Ed says.

 

Lydia gives him the side eye. “Of course, no one will listen to you because your suggestions are just plain stupid.”

 

“I was joking. You don’t have to be mean about it, bitch.” Ed growls at Lydia.

 

Lydia rolls her eyes at him. “You aren’t that funny, lizard.” Lydia shoots back.

 

“I think that is enough insults for the day. I think it is better if you go and tell the Morlondes that Stiles is awake.” Leo says before Ed can say anything. Ed nods at his mate and leaves the room. But not before he growls more at Lydia.

I blink at them in confusion. I look at Derek. “How long did I sleep?”

 

“For four days.” Derek answers my question.

 

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. “What happened?”

 

Derek is just about to answer when my family barges in without warning. My parents’, grandparents’, and Sebastian’s eyes land on me and I can see the relief in their eyes. Mom reaches me first and she hugs me. “You are awake, honey.” Mom says into my ears. I can hear that she is barely holding her tears back. I try to hug her back, but I feel pain all over my body. I groan and mom lets me go quickly.

“Stiles, are you okay?” Derek asks me in a panicked tone. Sebastian is next to me before I can respond. He is checking on me. “I’m fine.” I say in a strained voice.

Seb nods in agreement. “He is fine. It's just his muscles are sore. He just needs to stay in bed for a couple of days. I will cast a couple of spells to help him heal faster and painkiller spells as well.” He starts to cast different spells on me.

 

Everyone in the room sighs in relief. “I’m sorry, honey. I didn’t mean to cause you pain.” Mom apologizes. I shake my head. “It is okay, mom. Can someone tell me what happened?”

 

They start to look at each other and they look nervous. I frown and wait for someone to answer my question. Grandpa Merlin moves closer to my bed and he looks at me with his ancient eyes. “What do you remember, Stiles?”

 

I frown more at his question. “I don’t remember. Can someone tell me what happened?”

 

“Do you remember what happened in the park?” Grandpa asks me again.

 

I try to remember what park is he talking about. I think harder and then all the images of the army of monsters and the alpha pack come to my mind. My whole body stiffens at what I remember. I remember the coldness, anger, hate and just how much I wanted to hurt them. And how it felt like they deserve more pain.

I look at my family and friends and I remember. I remember the look of shock on their faces and the look of fear as well. I look away from them. Are they going to leave me? I don’t feel guilt for killing the alpha pack. What would I do?

 

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice pulls me out of my thoughts. I look into his eyes and I don’t see fear or disgust or anything but love. Derek squeezes my hand. How can he make me feel safe without even saying a word? I take a deep breath and look back at grandpa. “Yeah, I remember everything.”

“Do you regret it?” Grandpa says with his emotionless face. I don’t move my eyes away from Grandpa’s. They are my family and friends. I need to be honest with them. Even though, there is a possibility of them hating me later. “No, not a single thing I did to them. They deserved more than I gave them. Nobody threatens the life of my loved ones. I will tear them apart with my bare hands.” I say in a hard voice.

Grandpa and I locke eyes for a couple of seconds. Nobody says a word and they are waiting for one of us to make the next move or back down. I won’t back down.

>Grandpa starts to grin before he throws his head back and starts to laugh. I and everyone in the room are shocked of his laughter except for Nana. She is smiling and shaking her head. Grandpa stops laughing and he ruffles my hair and says, “You are a true Morlonde, Stiles. No one tries to hurt the people we love. We will kill them and bathe in their blood. Don’t be ashamed of defending your mate, friends, and your family. You did well, child. You are a true Morlonde.”

“And a true Stilinski. We don’t show mercy to our enemies.” Dad says in a proud voice.

 

I blush at their words. I feel relieved that they don’t hate me and aren’t of me. I look at my friends and I’m more worried about their reaction. Will they think my friendship is more trouble than it's worth?

“I still can’t believe that Derek was the princess in the distress and Stiles is the prince who saved him from the evil. You would think it would be the other way around just by judging on the difference between their sizes and Derek’s muscles. It is so hilarious.” Ed snickers at us. Derek snarls at him. “I’m no princess, Lizard”

Ed laughs hard and he stands behind Leo. “Now, who is the princess who is hiding behind her prince?” Lydia says in a dry tone. Ed scoffs hard at Lydia.

 

Everyone in the room is laughing at Ed and I smile at them. They aren’t afraid of me. I have never been so relieved in my whole life. Suddenly, Adolpha enters the room and she jumps on my bed. She starts to lick my whole face. I yelp in surprise at having the she wolf jump on the bed and lick me. “Adolpha, stop or you will piss Lila off.”

“Adolpha, come here.” Mom orders her familiar. Adolpha whines as she gets down from the bed. “No excuse, you know his familiar is still uncomfortable with you touching him. You need to be respectful.” Mom says.

 

“Speaking of Lila, where is she? Lila.” I call for her and fire burst midair. Lila appears from the fire. She lands on the bed and look at me. “You’re finally awake.” Lila says out loud and everyone in the room can hear her clearly.

“Yeah, why did I sleep for four days and why do I feel like I was hit by a bus?” I ask her.

 

“It is to be expected. You used so many spells infused with the holy element. Your body will take time to adjust to using the holy element. The side effects will disappear completely when you use it more often.” Lila explains to me.

 

I purse my lips at her. “How many times would I have to use it before the side effect disappear?”

 

Lila shrugs her shoulder. “I don’t know, but you will be able to use it more easily right now since you used and controlled it well.”

 

“Well, that's reassuring.” I say in a dry voice. I hear someone chuckling behind me.

“Don’t be a brat. I have some business to take care of. Summon me if you need anything.” Lila says before she disappears.

 

I scoff at the spot where Lila was standing on. “Cold hearted bitch.”

 

“Language, child.” Nana Izzy says to me.

 

“Sorry, Nana.”

 

“It is okay, but be careful next time. It is good to see you awake and in good spirits.” Nana says before she kisses my cheek. She and Grandpa leave the room first. Seb follows them, but not before he promises to come and check on me in a couple of hours. My parents leave the room as well. They say that they would leave me with my friends.

We stay quiet for a few seconds. It is kind of awkward. I try to break the ice and ask the first thing that comes to my mind. “Leo, Lydia, tell me about your weapons. Where did you get them and how can I get similar one?”

 

“Well, they aren’t something that you can buy. We created them ourselves.” Leo replies.

 

“Really? How?”

 

“Well, they are our personal weapons and they are made out of our magic.” Lydia says.

 

“I didn’t see people use them in our battle class. Why didn’t you guys use them then?” I ask. I’m fascinated. It looks like I still have a lot to learn about magic.

 

“Not a lot of mages do make them. It takes two months of difficult and complex spells. You will need potions and perform a couple of rituals. You would have to have an idea of what your weapon will be. You have to know what you want before starting the process of making a weapon. It is a long and hard process and that is why not a lot of people do it.” Lydia says.

“Wow, and you guys did it all by yourselves?” I ask in awe.

 

Lydia scoffs at me. “Of course. What do you take us for, Stiles?”

 

I laugh at her irritated face. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way, Lydia. It just sounds too hard and a little bit dangerous for teenagers do on their own. I assume that you created them before I arrived to this world?”

 

“You are right. We made them a year before we met you and it is quite dangerous. You see, the weapons are made out of our magic source. When you finish the process of creating a weapon, a fragment of your spark will be taken and your weapon will be transformed from that fragment.” Leo says.

 

I frown at his words. “Does mean that you lost some of your magic because you created these weapons?”

 

Lydia shakes her head. “We didn’t lose anything. Leo said transformed. The fragment of magic will reshape itself to create the weapon. The second you order it to disappear, it will return to it's original form and go back to your spark.”

I nod my head and I grin in excitement. “Great. I want one. Will you guys help me?”

 

Both of them smile back at me. “We will help you, but you need to think about what you want and heal as well.”

 

“Don’t worry. I will.” I tell them and then the conversation starts to flow easily and the awkwardness disappears completely.

_________________________      ___________________     ______________________     ____________________     ____________________

 

Derek pulls into the parking lot of the school and he parks his car. I’m getting nervous and my palms are sweating. I look out of the window at the sea of students.

 

I stayed in the bed for one more day. I won’t be standing if it wasn’t for Seb amazing skills of healing. I asked my family about what happened after the attack. I know what some people are saying about me. I can’t really blame them and to be honest, I don’t really care as long as my friends and family aren’t afraid of me. I don’t care about their opinion, but why am I terrified of getting out for school and facing them.

I snap out of my thoughts when I feel Derek’s warm hand on mine. “ I will be with you all the time. The Stiles that I know isn’t afraid of facing anyone.” Derek says to me.

 

I breathe out a shaky breath and nod to him. “I need you to be by my side.” I need his support. I don’t think that I’m brave enough to face the whole school on my own.

 

Derek brings my hand to his mouth and he kisses the back of it. “Always, from now until forever. You can’t get rid of me anymore.” Derek jokes.

 

I chuckle and look back at the school. I gather all my courage and step out of the car. I close the door and Derek does the same. Derek walks around the car and wraps his arm around my waist. “You ready?” I nod and both of us start to walk to the front door of the school. Our friends are waiting for us by the door. Everyone in the parking lot is looking at us. I can hear them whisper, but I can’t hear them. It doesn’t take a genius to know that they are talking about me.

 

I don’t show any weakness. I keep my head up high and keep walking like I own the place, which is kind of funny because my family owns the school. Derek keeps a firm hold on me and I feel grounded because of him. We ignore everyone around us.

 

We reach our friends and I give them a sincere smile. Lydia has a proud look in her face that I didn’t show them my fears. She nods in approval. “You look good, Stiles.”

 

“Thanks, Lyds.” I wink at her.

 

“Let’s go to class before the bell rings.” Leo says. We nod and we are just about to walk toward the class when we hear someone call my name. I look at the owner of the voice and I feel grim when I realize that it belongs to no one but Jackson. He is walking to us with Heather next to him. Lydia looks at them in disgust.

“What can I do for you, Jackson? I don’t really want to waste my time on you.” I say in a dry tone.

Jackson smirks at me. “I didn’t think that they would let you back to school after what you did with the alpha pack. I can’t believe that Derek is still with you after you killed someone from his kind. Do you have him under a spell or something? I would believe it because Derek can’t be with someone as pathetic as you.” Heather giggles at his words.

 

I raise my eyebrows at both of them. Derek lets go of me and growls at both of them. They take a step back and both of them look afraid of Derek. “Did you just insult my mate in front of me, Whittemore?”

 

Jackson stands his ground, but he looks just about ready to piss his pants. “I’m just saying what everyone thinks.”

Lydia sighs and shakes her head. “You two idiots belong to each other. No sane person insults werewolf’s mate in front of them. Do you want to get killed?”

 

Ed grins and cracks his knuckles. “Can I help with breaking some bones, Derek?” Ed says and he steps forward and away from Leo. Derek growls more and he looks ready to attack at any moment.

 

“None of you are fit to be in the council. You just use violence and you will kill anyone who would disagree with any of you? You five are nothing but murderers.” Heather yells at us.

“If we aren’t fit to be the in the council, then who is? Please, don’t tell me that you think a slut like you who opens her legs to anyone with even a little power and authority.” Lydia says in a mocking tone.

Heather’s face turns bright red from the embarrassment. “Shut up, bitch.”

 

Lydia smiles sweetly at the girl and says, “Takes one to know one.”

I have stayed quiet this whole time. I walk forward and step in front of Derek. I don’t want him to get in trouble because of me. “Stiles, move out of the way.” Derek growls at me. I look at him over my shoulder and say, “We don’t need trouble. I can take care of them myself.”

I look back at the couple who have made their mission to make my life difficult. I don’t feel angry with them. They are nothing to me. “I don’t know why the pair of you care so much about my relationship with Derek, but I can only guess that the both of you are jealous of me.”

Both of them scoff at me and Jackson says, “Why would be jealous of you, freak?” He spits.

I smirk. “You don’t have to pretend, Jackson. I just realized that you just want to be fucked by Derek. God knows that Heather here has been running around like a bitch in a heat to have Derek or Ed or even me to fuck her. You are no different than her and that is why you hate me. Both of you to be exact.”

 

“Do you want to be fucked by his big cock? It is so good and big, but only I can play with it.” I walk backward until my back is glued to Derek’s front. Derek buries his nose against my neck and I’m gripping hard at the hairs at the nape of Derek’s neck. “Isn’t that true, Derek?”

Derek licks my neck. “Yes, only you.” Derek growls.

 

“You are disgusting.” Jackson says and both his and Heather’s faces are red.

“It doesn’t change the truth, bitch.” I shoot back with a smirk on my face. My smirk turns into a serious look and look down at them like they are worth nothing. “I warned the four bitches in the cafeteria.” I point at the four harpies of the underworld who were standing not far away from us. “That I won’t be so forgiving if any bitch or man whore who flirts with my man. Here is my true last warning. You saw what I can do when I get angry.”

 

I stretch out my arm and press my thumb and middle finger together. “I can turn both of you into ashes just with a snap of my fingers. Be careful of what you say to me next time because it might be your last. I’m tired of seeing your faces and hearing your insults. There is just so much a person can take before he or she start to fight back and I have reached my limits with both of you.”

Jackson and Heather look at me and they are pale. Both of them nod at me. I smirk. “Now, get out of my face before I hurt both of you, capisce.” They run off with their tails between their legs. I knew that I would face some negative comments about the attack, but I didn’t think it would be so soon. Derek is still glued to my back and he is licking my neck. “You were hot. Let's skip school and have some fun.” He whispers into my ears. I sigh and move away from Derek. “I wish, but we can’t.”

 

Derek pouts at me and I giggle at him. He is too cute. “I must say, Stiles. I was so proud of you. Is this how a proud mother feels?” Lydia says and she wipes away her fake tears. I roll my eyes good-naturedly. “Glad to have your approval, Lydia.”

 

“Um, excuse me, Stiles.” I hear a voice that I don’t recognize. I turn around to come face to face with a male student. He is tall and he looks fit. He has brown hair and green eyes. I know him. His name is Sam and we share a history class together.

“You are Sam, right? How can I help you?” I ask politely

 

“Yes, my name is Sam and I want to thank for what you did in the park. My mom and little sister were in the park when the attack happened and you saved them with your healing spell. I can’t thank you enough for what you did for my family.” Sam says to me.

I blush at his thanks. “It was really nothing. I’m happy that I could help them.”

 

Sam smiles at me. “Still, I want to thank you for helping them. We would have lost them if you guys hadn’t helped in the park. Please, don’t listen to the negative comments some people say about you. You are really a great person. All of you are.” Sam says before he leaves.

Sam words made me feel a whole lot better. The school wasn’t bad as I thought. Sam wasn’t the only person who came to thank me and my friends. Jackson and Heather were the only ones who ran their mouth and tried to take us down. I realize that I have only to focus on the positive and not think about the other people who are afraid or jealous of me and don’t know me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT NOTE (PLZ READ): I apologize for the delay. My beta was really busy and she couldn't finish it on time. I'm really grateful for her help so plz don't blame her. She is really a great person and helped me a lot with the story. She is the best Beta that i could hope for. Here some not very pleasant news. I won't be able to update for two weeks. My beta and I are really busy in these two weeks and we can't focus on the fic. I promise that it will be only two weeks break. Sorry again guys. I hope that you understand and plz do enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D


	31. chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!! i'm back. I'm really sorry for the delay. I got sick right after the two weeks break and then after i healed, my beta got sick. -_-! Also, i had a really hard time writing this chapter. It wasn't much of a writing block. I didn't know how to deliver or write it the way I wanted it to be. The chapter is quiet exciting. I wanted to post this chapter before taking a two week break, but i thought it would have been too cruel (*Evil laugh*). Anyway, i hope that you guys like it. Can't wait to read your comments.

Chapter 30

 

The crowd is going wild with both teams performance. We are in the final of the basketball and the winner will get the national trophy. Derek is amazing as always. My throat hurts from all the yelling and my hands are red and warm from all the clapping.

I’m sitting between Leo and Lydia and their mates are on their other sides of them. All of us are cheering on and supporting Derek except for Ed. He is cheering on the other team. Ed doesn’t want Derek to win because he would lose the bet. Ed’s team did reach the final game, but sadly they lost. Ed’s only hope to not lose the bet is if Derek losses in the final games as well, but it doesn’t look like it will happen. The whole team is doing great and they are in the lead.

 

The whole Hale family is here and they are as loud as ever. My relationship with them improved greatly after the night that I spend with them. Also, they have liked me even more since I saved Derek from the Alpha pack. The whole family is either yelling at the referee or encouraging Derek or cursing the other team when they score. It is amusing to watch them.

There are five minutes left in the game to be over and Ed looks more desperate with every passing second. Derek has the ball and he is running to the basket. Ed yells at the other team to stop him. “Damn it. Do something right and stop him. Don’t let him score!!!”

 

“What is wrong with you? Derek is your best friend. You should show him your support.” I tell him for the hundredth time.

Ed narrows his eyes at me and scoffs. “We are best friends, but this is a bet and I don’t want to lose again. He would have done the same.”

“No, he didn’t. He wanted you to win. He cheered for you when you played in the final.” Leo says to his mate.

 

The whole stadium is yelling goal and Lydia is the loudest among them. She is having the time of her life because Ed is losing the bet. I look back at the field and realize that Derek has scored again and I didn’t see it. “Damn it. I didn’t see the goal and it’s all your fault, Ed.” I shout at Ed, but he doesn’t respond back. He is yelling out frustrating and pulling his hair out.

“It was an amazing goal, Stiles. I can’t wait to go and eat from the most expensive restaurant in the town. And the best thing is that Ed is paying.” Lydia says and you can hear the delight in her tone. I’m right. She is having the time of her life. Ed shoots a hateful look towards here, but she ignores him.

The game goes on in the same fashion. Derek’s team score more points and they win the game. All of us are happy for Derek, except of Ed, who is on the edge of crying his heart out. Leo hits Ed’s shoulder lightly and says. “Oh, would you cut it out already? It is just a stupid bet. Derek is your best friend and you should be happy for him.”

Ed sighs and nods at his boyfriend. He looks like a little kid who just lost his puppy. “You are right.” Ed says in a low voice.

 

Lydia looks at her reflection on the small mirror that she pulled out of her bag. She is checking her makeup. She nods in approving manner and says. “Let's go and congratulate him on the win.” She puts her bag away.

I look toward Derek and his team and they are celebrating their win. “Let's wait for him to take a shower first.” Lydia and I wrinkle our noses at the thought of smelling Derek’s sweat.

 

We are waiting for Derek outside after the ceremony. The Hale family has already left and there aren’t many people left. Ed looks heartbroken and Lydia is jumping up and down from happiness. Leo and Jordan are shaking their heads at their mates.

 

I’m sitting on the hood of the car and bored from waiting for Derek. The night is beautiful. The sky is clear and the moon is shining brightly on us. A warm breeze blow gently and I close my eyes at the most amazing feeling. I open my eyes after a few second and look at Ed’s miserable face. I roll my eyes at him. “Stop moping, Ed. Nobody forced you to make the bet with Derek. Suck it up and stop looking so miserable.”

Ed looks more miserable than before. Leo sighs and kisses his mate’s cheek. He leans closer to Ed and whispers something in his ear. Ed’s eyes lighten up and he looks happy. He is even grinning like he just won the lottery. I look at Leo with suspicion. Leo notices my look and he shakes his head at me like he is saying ‘ Don’t ask. It is stupid.’ I nod and I feel bad for him. Sometimes Derek can be just as childish.

 

We hear footsteps and we all turn to see the source. We see Derek running toward us with a huge smile on his face. His hair is wet from the shower and he is wearing a V-neck gray T-shirt and black jeans. “Hey, guys.” Derek yells.

 

Derek ignores and dodges everyone and makes a beeline to me. He wraps his arms around me and he kisses me. I’m surprised at first, but I relax immediately and kiss him back. I drag my palms slowly over Derek’s biceps and shoulders before I wrap my arms around his neck. Derek grabs my ass with one hand and squeezes it. He hugs me tight like he doesn’t want to let go.

 

I pull back and both of us are breathing hard. We are breathing in each other breath and our lips are close. “Congratulations” I whisper and my lips brush against his while I’m talking.

“Thanks. Can I get my gift right now?” Derek asks and he squeezes my ass again. I blush and look away. “Derek, our friends are here.” I hiss at him.

“Thank god that you still remember that we are still here and in public.” Lydia says in a dry voice. Derek sighs and pulls back completely. He turns to face our friends and smirks at Ed. “Well, it looks like I won this year again.”

 

Ed’s whole face turns red and I swear that I see smoke coming out of his ears. “You win this year, but next year I will laugh at you.”

Derek shakes his head. “You said the same thing last two years and yet I’m the only one laughing.” Ed looks madder than before, Lydia looks delighted, Jordan is barely holding his laughter back, and Leo looks beyond tired.

 

I feel bad for Leo so I decide to help Leo out. I stand up and stand next to Derek. Derek wraps his arm around my waist and I lean closer to his ear while I run my finger along Derek’s jawline. “Take it easy on Ed. Leo is the one who has to deal with him. I have something special for you if you won’t tease him too much.” Derek looks at me and his eyes are dark with lust.

 

Derek ducks down and kisses the side of my neck. Derek straightens up his back and look at Ed. “I suppose that you did a better job than last year. You at least reached the final. Can’t wait for next year to have our next bet.”

 

Ed looks less mad than before and nods his head to Derek. “I will win next year, Hale.” Ed wraps his arms over his chest.

 

Derek smirks at Ed. “Keep dreaming on, Astor.”

 

Leo looks at me and he looks thankful to me. He mouths ‘thank you’. I wink at him. Lydia gives Derek an innocent look before she says, “Derek, when are we going to make Ed pay for our dinner?”

 

Derek rubs his chin and there is a spark in his eyes. “We have finals next week so we probably need to focus on them. What do you say we go eat on the last day of exams as a way to celebrate?”

 

Lydia claps her hands in agreement. “I think it is a good idea. What do you think, Jordan?”

 

The devils, they wait to rub it in Ed’s face for the whole week. Ed keeps his mouth shut and Derek, and Lydia are smirking at him. Jordan shrugs his shoulder. “I don’t mind.”

 

“Great! Stiles and Leo?” Lydia says.

 

Leo and I look at each other before we nod. We would be really busy in the coming week with preparing for the exams. “It is probably the best decision.” Leo says.

 

“Do you have a problem with the idea, Ed?” Derek asks Ed. Ed’s whole body is shaking with anger. “Fine.” Ed spits.

 

“Then, we all agree on the last day of exams. We have to leave. It is really late.” I say before Lydia or Derek can speak another word. I don’t think can handle more of them right now.

 

All of us say goodbye before we all go our separate ways.

 

 

__________________       _______________________         ________________________       __________________         _______________________

 

 

I have never been so focused in my whole life. I’m in the middle of doing my potion final. It is my last final as well. The last two weeks have been nothing but chaos. We have been studying in a study group. Since Lydia, Leo, and I share almost all of our classes while Derek and Ed share all of their classes together. And all of us share some classes together.

 

Lydia helped us with the ancient languages. Lydia is amazing when it comes to ancient languages. I think that she is better than our professor in the class. Leo helped with rituals class since it is his favorite. I had Leo help me with the ritual class since the beginning of the year. Professor Alan doesn’t give a clear answer and he is trying too hard to keep up the a mysterious appearance. It was getting on my and Lydia’s nerves. I think that I wouldn’t have passed the class without Leo’s help.

>I’m good with History and Spells. Leo and Lydia are good in those classes as well, but I’m better than both of them so I helped them with these two classes. All three of us are good at potions and it was fun to make potions with these two. Derek and Ed are helping each other in the classes that they share.

I feel good about the finals that I finished. I’m positive that I will get A on all of them. I have always been an A student and I’m really enjoying this school. I want to be the top of my class, but it is hard with a genius like Lydia and Leo who is really smart as well. We have a friendly rivalry between the three of us and I really like it.

 

My favorite final was the battle class. We had to battle each other and our opponents were picked by luck of the draw. My opponent was Jackson. I had so much fun with scaring him half to death. I only used one spell. I summoned a huge fireball and I used illusion to change its color of the flames to black. I didn’t want to hurt him with my holy magic if Jackson was stupid enough to take it on. Anyway, Jackson took one look at the black fireball and he jumped off the stage.

 

Back to the current time, each one of the students has to make a different potion than other students. Each one of us is assigned to make a specific potion and the school got the ingredients ready for every student. Each potion is very difficult and the ingredients are quite expensive. Nana Izzy didn’t hold back with her exam.

 

I’m making an Anti-dark magic potion. It is a potion that helps the one who take it to resist the darkness element. It won’t stop the effect of the element completely, but it would weaken the effect of the element on you greatly. It is really a hard potion to make and I’m half way through making it.

 

I take five scales of shadow dragon and throw them into the mix. Next, I take three leafs of dryad (a tree spirit) and stir the potion clockwise for five minutes. Then, I add Earthdark stone in the mix. It is a see through stone with darkness element trapped inside it and lastly, I add a black lotus flower to the mix. I wait for eight minutes for all the ingredients to blend together before I add the last ingredient.

 

I look over my table to find the last ingredient, but I can’t see it. I look again and I still can’t find it. I’m just about to start panicking when I look at Lydia’s back. I have my eyes locked on Lydia’s head. I take a deep breath to calm myself down. I know it is a dangerous, but I have to get an A in the class. I walk toward Lydia and I’m standing behind her. Lydia is too focus on her potion that she doesn’t notice me.

 

‘Please don’t kill me.’ I beg in my head before I gather all of my courage and pull a single hair of Lydia’s red hair. I hear Lydia yelps out of pain and I ran back to my table to keep a safe distance between us before she can catch me. I got what I needed. The last ingredient is a single hair of a Banshee and I throw it in the mix.

 

Lydia looks at me and she looks mad and she is rubbing her head. Lydia’s eyes are dark with anger. “Why did you pull my hair, Stiles? You better give me a good reason or I will kill you in a second.” She says and her voice is full of threat.

 

I gulp at Lydia’s scary face and look down at my potion. “I needed a single hair of a Banshee to finish my potion.” I barely got the words out. I’m terrified.

 

“Didn’t they give you hair for the potion?” Lydia asks. She still sounds mad, but not as much. Even if she isn’t as angry as before, I still need to be careful with her.

 

“To be honest, I’m not sure. I looked for it, but I couldn’t find it. They might have made a mistake and not give it to me or that I lost it by mistake. I’m sorry, Lydia, but all is fair in a war and this a war.” I tell the last part with so much passion and it is true that it is a war between the three of us who would make the best potion.

 

“I will have my revenge, Stiles.” Lydia promises before she turns back to me and she returns to finish her potion. I sigh in relief that she won’t kill me and I return to finish my potion. The last step is to add a touch of my magic to the potion. All potions need a touch or a small dose of magic as the last step to mix all ingredients perfectly. I cover the opening of the pot with my hands before I add my magic into the potion.

 

I turn off the fire and let the potion rest for a minute. It looks perfect to me. It has the light purple color to it and it isn’t thick. I nod in satisfaction and raise my hand to Nana. “Professor, I’m done with my potion.” I’m not allowed to call her Nana in the class. Nana said that I have to show her the respect that she deserves in the class. Nana looks and smiles at me before she walks to my table.

 

Nana gives me a look. “What did you do to poor Lydia?” Nana asks me through she already know the answer since she heard the whole conversation.

 

I try to look as innocent as possible and I pretend to be confused. “I don’t know what are you talking about?”

 

Nana smirks and looks at the potion. “Pull her hair again and you will be running around like a headless chicken. Be careful of an angry Martin. They are the worst kind of enemies. You won’t survive Lydia’s wrath. Your only chance of not getting killed is to go and buy her a gift or something expensive. I pray for your soul, dear.”

 

I gulp and nod in agreement. I’m not stupid enough to not listen to Nana’s advice. Nana looks more closely into the potion. I hear her hums before she smiles widely at me. I see a proud spark in her eyes. “You did great, dear. This is a perfect Anti-dark magic potion.”

 

I try to hold back my grin, but I can’t. “So, I got an A in the exam?”

 

Nana laughs lightly and nods. “Yes, you did really well. This isn’t an easy potion to make for someone in your age and you did it perfectly. I’m proud to call you my great grandson. I have nothing to improve or fix on this potion.”

 

I’m really touched by her words and I feel the warmth of her words. I knew that my dad was proud of me. I could see just how much proud he was in his eyes, but he wasn’t someone who would say it all the time. Nana gives me a hug before she kisses me on the cheek. “You can leave now, dear. I will see you at home.”

 

I nod to Nana before I wave to Leo and Lydia, who are still working on their potions. I walk out of the class and I look up the time. I frown when I realize that Derek has an exam right now and he will be done with it in twenty minutes. I send a group text to Derek and my friends that I will be waiting for them in the library. Might as well find some good books to read during the summer break.

 

This summer break will be great. Lydia wants to travel all over Europe for a couple of weeks and my parents are allowing me to travel with her. All of our friends are coming with us and Nat is coming as well. We promised that we would take him with us when we left for Dubai. Nat is really excited about the whole trip.

Also, I asked to have more intense training from my parents, grandparents, and Lila when I get back from my break. I really enjoy learning about magic and I don’t mind how hard it is.

 

I’m making a real progress with the holy element and it is all thanks to Lila and Hecate. I have gotten to the point where I don’t pass out when I use it. It took me two months to reach this stage of not passing out after using it. I get really tired when I use it and I need to sleep for a couple hours after using it. But, just as Lila said, the negative side effects are getting weaker after I using the element a couple of times.

I walk to the library and search for something interesting to read. I look over some books and I lose track of time. I am reading a book about some really advanced potion that I would love to try to make. I would need to ask Nana’s help since there are some steps that I don’t understand.

I’m reading the book one second and screaming in pain the next second when I feel someone ripping some of my hair out. I rub the back of my head and I turn around to see Lydia and Leo are standing behind me. Lydia is holding my hair in her hand and she looks smug about ripping half of my hair out. “Lydia! Do you know just how painful that was?”

“Yes, in matter fact, I do. You did the same thing to me not half an hour ago, Stiles.” Lydia says and she raises one perfect eyebrow at me.

 

I scoff at her. “I took one single hair and I needed it to finish my potion. You pulled out at least fifteen. What is your excuse for ripping half of my hair off?”

 

Lydia shrugs her shoulder and says, “I just wanted to cause you pain and pay you back for touching my hair.”

 

I look at Leo, who stayed quiet and didn’t say a word. I narrow my eyes at him. “Why didn’t you stop her?”

 

Leo shakes his head. “You didn’t see her when she was looking for you. She was going to kill me if I tried to stop her. Besides, you know that you shouldn’t have touched her hair. You got off really easy.”

 

Leo is right. If that is all of my punishment, then I really did get out really easy. Lydia can be very creative if she wants to. I rub my head more before I ask them, “Anyway, do you know when Derek, Jordan, and Ed will be done with their exams?”

 

Leo nods his head. “Ed and Derek just got out of their exam and we will meet with them in the parking lot.”

 

Lydia releases my hair before she crosses her arms over her breasts. “Jordan will be done in another hour. We agreed that he would meet me back at my home before we leave for our dinner. Let’s get out of the library.”

 

Lydia leads the way out of the library to the parking lot. “By the way, when are we meeting for dinner?” I ask them.

 

“I made the reservation for six pm in the most expensive restaurant in the town. It will be fun. You have to be in formal wear to be allowed to enter the restaurant.” Lydia says.

“Why did you make the reservation, Lydia? I thought that Derek would choose the restaurant that he wants since he is the one who won the bet. Beside, isn’t six pm too early for dinner?” I say in a confused tone.

“Derek doesn’t care about which restaurant as long as it is really expensive. He knows that I will choose the best one to break Ed's bank account. That restaurant doesn’t put a lot of food on the plate. We will still be hungry after we eat their food, so I prepared a good meal at my house after we leave the restaurant. We are going there just to hurt Ed. Oh, we are having a sleepover as well. ” Lydia says with a smirk on her face.

“I never want to be your enemy, Lydia. You are quite scary when you want to be.” I tell her and Leo nods in agreement. Lydia winks over her shoulder and she keeps walking forward.

 

________________________           __________________________         ___________________________     ______________________         ____________________

 

 

We stop in front of the restaurant. It looks expensive and only people who are super rich can eat in it. People from the parking service open the door for us. Derek, Leo, Ed, and I are sharing the car. Lydia and Jordan are following us in another car.

All of us are looking dashing. I’m wearing a beige suit with dark lavender shirt and light lavender bowtie. Derek is wearing a black suit with black shirt without a tie or bowtie. Leo is wearing a grey suit and tie with navy shirt. Ed is wearing a dark blue suit with white shirt and no tie just like Derek.

The car service people take our cars. Derek intertwines our fingers together while waiting for Lydia and Jordan reach us. Lydia is wearing a flowing beautiful green that bring out her eyes. Jordan looks handsome in a classic black suit and tie.

 

Lydia checks on outfits and how we look before she nods. “Good, let’s go.” Lydia drags Jordan with her. Ed looks at the restaurant and he looks like he is in so much pain. Derek smirks at Ed before he leans over and kisses my temple. “Let’s go, love.” Derek whispers into my ear before he guides me to the door with Ed and Leo behind us.

“A table in the name of Martin.” We hear Lydia says to someone in a butler suit. The waiter takes one look at us and he gets flustered. “Yes, of course, miss. We have been waiting for you to arrive. Follow me please.”

 

The waiter leads the way and I’m surprised that he doesn’t trip and fall on his face. I look round the restaurant and it looks as great from the inside as it did from the outside.

 

**__**

 

Everyone in the restaurant is looking at us, from the customers to the waiters. We hear them whisper, but we ignore them. Our waiter pulls out the seats for us and leaves the menus on the table in front of us before he leaves. It looks like he was barely holding himself back from running to get away from us.

 

“Why is he scared of us?” I direct my question to Lydia because he looked beyond terrified of her. Lydia smiles and says in a low voice that no one but us can hear her. “We came here last year when Ed lost his bet. Let’s just say that I wasn’t satisfied with his performance.”

 

“Oh dear god, what did you do to the poor man?” I feel bad for him. To be on Lydia’s bad side is a fate that I don’t wish on even Jackson.

 

“Nothing. I just gave him some good words to improve himself. That’s all.” Lydia says in an innocent voice.

 

Derek takes my hand and squeezes it. “Let it go, Stiles. The poor man almost burst into tears. I felt so bad for him that I left him a good tip ”

 

“You mean I did.” Ed grumbles at Derek.

 

“Well of course. You lost our bet after all.” Derek says back to Ed without taking his eyes off me.

 

“Ed, can you let it go? We came here to enjoy our time. Don’t agree on making bets with Derek if you are going to whine about it. I’m starting to have a headache.” Leo says and he rubs his temples with his hands.

 

“Fine.” Ed answers simply to his mate’s request.

 

“Marvelous. Now, did everyone decide on what they want to eat? The waiter is coming our way.” Lydia says before the waiter reaches our table.

 

We let Lydia order for us since the menu is in French and she is the only one who can speak the language. The food is just as Lydia said it would be. There is so little on the plates that we are still hungry. Lydia said that people come here not for the food, but because it is the most exclusive place in the whole town.

Though that we don’t eat much, we do enjoy our time. Derek and Lydia tease Ed the whole time while Jordan and Leo try to change the subject every time Ed gets too mad. I am laughing too hard the whole time.

It is seven thirty and we are leaving the restaurant. I have my arm linked with Derek’s arm and my head is resting on Derek’s shoulder. We are walking behind our friends. “I had a great time. Now, I know why Leo and Lydia were really excited when you two idiots made the bet. Can’t wait for next year.”

Derek’s shoulder is shaking from his silent laughter and I move my head away from him. I hit him on his arm. “Stop laughing. I was comfortable with my head on your warm shoulder.”

 

Derek chuckles and kisses the back of my hand. “Sorry, love. Just wait until we get to Lydia’s house and you can lean on me as much as you want.” We get out of the restaurant and look up the moon and stars. It is a beautiful night. I smile when I look up at the moon, then I turn to look in Lydia direction. Jordan has his arm wrapped around her waist.

I shake my head and we reach our friends who are waiting for our cars to arrive. “I need to go first to change, Lydia. I can’t sleep in my suit.” I say to Lydia.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Stiles. I called Seb and he sent some of your clothes to my house. I took care of everything.” Lydia says while typing fast on her phone.

 

“My parents will kill me when they get the report on my credit card.” Ed says in a miserable voice.

 

Leo kisses him lightly on the lips before saying. “You should have thought about it before you made a bet with Derek. You got yourself into the same problem last year.”

 

Ed grumbles and our cars arrive. We walk close to the cars when something strange starts to happen around us. Everything around us starts to change and the color and shapes of buildings and streets start to blend together.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Jordan asks in a panicky voice.

 

“Someone is teleporting us to them.” I answer and I look around at the abnormal scene that is happening before us. I cling harder to Derek’s arm. Derek growls and he is looking around, looking for the enemy.

 

“It looks different than the one we use with our necklaces.” Leo says and Ed wraps his arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer to him.

 

“Whose ever is doing it must before powerful. Be careful.” Lydia says in a strained voice.

 

The blend of color and shapes start to become clearer until we can see thing clearly. We are not standing by our cars in front of the restaurant. We are standing in the middle of a green field with trees scattered far away from us. The strangest thing is that the moon is nowhere to be seen and the sun is up in the sky. It is morning.

 

“It is morning? Did we travel through time?” Ed asks.

 

“Impossible. Magic can do a lot of things, but I have never heard of time travel. It is impossible even for Merlin himself.” Lydia says and she sounds like she is on the edge of panicking.

“Lydia is right. Time travel isn’t possible, so there is one answer.” Leo says and he trails off.

 

“Someone has teleported us to a different time zone.” I finish Leo’s thoughts. Leo nods in agreement. We had the same idea.

 

“Teleporting the six of us into a different time zone isn’t something easy to do. They must be dangerous. We need to leave right now.” Derek says and he grabs my hand. He is just about to lead the way to look for a way to escape when we hear a rough voice full of power that sends chills down our spines. “I’m afraid that I can’t allow any of you to escape. Besides, it is useless. I teleported you once which means I can do it again.”

We all turn to the owner of the voice. He isn’t an attractive man. He has long straight orange hair. He is pale and there scars on his face. He is wearing black armor and he has a sword at his waist and a spear on his back. The man is smirking at us and he looks relaxed.

Derek stands in front me as a shield to protect me from an attack coming for the scary and creepy man. Ed and Jordan do the same to their mates. All three of them growls at his at once. “Who are you and what do you want from us?” Derek growls at him harder than the other two.

 

“Where are your manners?” The man asks mockingly at Derek’s question.

 

“You don’t deserve them. It is better for you to let us go and teleport us back to Beacon Hills.” Derek snaps back.

 

“I can’t do that. I summoned all of you so I can kill you.” The man says in a pleasant voice. He looks strong and we need help. We can’t win against him by ourselves. “LILA!!” I scream out her name, but nothing happens. Lila doesn’t appear.

 

“Why isn’t she coming to my calling?” I panic. Leo and Lydia call out for their familiars, but they don’t appear as well.

 

 

“Maybe there is a block and they can’t hear you.” Ed reasons and Leo shakes his head in disbelief. “Impossible. There is no force or power in this whole planet who can block the bond between a mage and their familiars.” Leo says and he sounds scared.

 

 

Lydia looks pale while as she watches the man in front of us. She doesn’t look too well. Lydia’s whole body is shaking. She would have fallen to her knees if Jordan isn’t holding her. “Who are you? You have such a dark aura that even I who has no training and doesn’t know how to see auras can feel it around you.”

 

The man laughs and nods in agreement. “I guess you are right. After all, War and death go perfectly together. Very well, I will tell you my name. I’m Ares the god of war.” He says before he bows mockingly at us. Ares straightens up his back and smiles a cold one at us.

The god of war is here for me. My mind is blank with only one idea. A god brought me here to kill me. I don’t realize that my whole body is shaking until I feel Derek squeezing my hand. I’m breathing hard and scared. He is going to kill me and my friends. I can’t let it happen. I need to keep them safe. I gather all of my courage and step out from behind Derek’s back.

“Stiles, get back right now.” Derek says out loud and grabs my hand. I look at him and I can see fear in his eyes. I never wanted to see fear in his eyes ever, but I can’t remove the fear from his eyes. All I can do is try to save him. I cup his cheek and say, “Derek, all of us know that he is here for me. It is something that I have to face myself. Besides, if he really wanted us dead immediately, he would have done it already.”

“You are quite right, Stiles. I plan to kill you, but I want to enjoy my time.” Ares says in a tone like we are good friends.

 

I tear my eyes away from Derek’s and look back at the god of war. “Can I ask some questions?” I say and I’m shocked by how smooth I sound.

“Are you trying to waste time for someone to arrive to help you?” Ares teases.

 

What Ares just said never crossed my mind. “What is the point? We can’t summon our familiars and we don’t know where we are. Even if we waited for hours, no one will come.” I speak out my thoughts.

Ares laughs again. “You are smart, Stiles. I knew it already, but it is refreshing to meet a bright young man. Too bad I have to kill you. As a last request, I will answer your questions.”

 

Ares is a classic stupid final boss. He wants to brag about his plan. Might as well try to use the information that I will get from him to escape or find a way to summon our familiars. “Where are we and why can’t we summon our familiars?”

 

Ares chuckles before he nods. “Ah, you see, you are in my Island in Greece. This Island is my holy ground” Ares spread his arms out as if he just about to embrace an old friend. “I can stop any kind of summoning or teleporting magic on this ground. You would be able to call you familiar if you are out of this island, but I can’t see a possibility of that happening.”

There is no point of trying to summon the familiars and he won’t let us leave the Island. Also, I don’t know how far we have to get from the Island before we can summon or teleport. We are stuck.

“Why are you doing this? Why do the gods want a human to die? Why did they try to kill me multiple times?” I ask the questions that were burning in my throat and mind for many months. Why do the gods want me dead?

 

Ares laughs harder than before. He throws his head back and covers his eyes with his hand. I want to snap at him, but I have to control myself. My friends’ lives and mine are in his hands. Ares stops laughing and he takes a deep breathes to calm himself down. “The gods want you dead, but they never tried to kill you. They are afraid of Lila and her army of Titans. I was the one behind the attacks. I wanted you dead more than the other gods.” Ares smirks a cruel smile.

I’m shocked by his answer. I thought that the gods tried to kill me, but it looks that it’s only one god that tried to kill me. What I don’t understand is “Why? I have never met you and never done anything to you. Why do you want me dead?”

 

“What god am I?” Ares asks me and I’m more confused than ever. Why did he ask me this stupid question? “You are the god of war.” I answer simply.

 

Ares points his finger at me and cries out loud. “Exactly! I’m the god of war and I feed and get stronger from the wars. My father is a coward. He sees you as a threat and wants to you dead, but he is afraid of losing the war. We barely won the previous war and we don’t have the support of Hecate or Hades to help if we killed you. I want a war.”

 

“You want to kill Stiles just to cause a war?” Derek says and I just remembered that he and our friends are still here. They were so quiet that I forgot about them.

 

“A foolish wolf. I get my powers from wars. Just imagine how strong would I be from a war between gods and Titans? I would be stronger than any god and I would finally sit on the throne of Olympus as the new king of gods.”

 

He is crazy. He wants to cause a war between gods and Titans. Many innocent people will die in that war. I can’t save all these people, but I will try at least to save my friends. “Kill me, but please spare my friends. They have nothing to do with your war.” I beg him.

 

All of my friends cry out my name at once, but I ignore them and keep my eyes locked with Ares’ eyes. Ares sighs and shakes his head. He pulls his spear from his back. “I can’t. I want their family to fight in the war as well. Merlin Morlonde , Titania Sylvari, Balerion Astor, and Lorraine Martin. They will be a great source of power to me. They are close to godhood. Well, except for Titania. She is a goddess. She is Gaia’s daughter after all. Thank you, Stiles, for helping me reach my goals. Farewell.”

Ares throws his spear and the spear flies through the air as fast as a bolt of lighting. I’m my brain is frozen and can’t process what is happening because it is happening so quickly. One second I am standing and the next someone is pushing me to the ground. I look up and my eyes are getting wild slowly from the shock.

Derek is standing over me with Ares’ spear cut though his chest. Blood is spilling out of Derek’s mouth and he starts to fall down. Derek hits the ground and all of us are frozen. We can’t believe our eyes. We don’t make a sound or move and red blood is everywhere. A wind comes raging and it blows Lydia’s hair as she throws her head back and she wails. “Derek.” Lydia wails a wail that promises nothing but death. All that I can feel is nothing but coldness sweeps inside my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!! i'm back. I'm really sorry for the delay. I got sick right after the two weeks break and then after i healed, my beta got sick. -_-! Also, i had a really hard time writing this chapter. It wasn't much of a writing block. I didn't know how to deliver or write it the way I wanted it to be. The chapter is quiet exciting. I wanted to post this chapter before taking a two week break, but i thought it would have been too cruel (*Evil laugh*). Anyway, i hope that you guys like it. Can't wait to read your comments.


	32. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Sorry for the delay. The chapter is really long and my beta lost all the editing that she did and she had to do it all over again. She also had trouble with her laptop. I'm sorry again for the delay, but it wasn't intentional. It was something out of our hands. I'm really excited for the new chapter. I hope that you guys like it. 
> 
> Thanks to DarkenedInnocence for the song. ^^
> 
> P.S Plz leave Kudos and comments. I will love to read your thoughts and opinion on the chapter.

Chapter 31

 

(Zeus POV)

 

I’m sitting on the throne of Olympus when Athena walks in. She looks as beautiful as always. The winds are blowing her long silky brunette hair. Her blue eyes are sparkling and they are just as breathtaking as when the rays of light hits the surface of the ocean.

Athena walks in silence until she is standing beside me. “Father, Are you busy?” Athena asks in a sweet voice.

 

“No, There is nothing important. What do you need, Athena?” I ask her gently.

 

“What? Can’t a daughter ask her father a simple question?” Athena pouts at me.

 

I chuckle at her playful behavior. “Of course, you can.” I answer her simply.

 

Athena’s face turns from playful to serious in a matter of a second. “To be honest, father. I’m worried about Ares. He is too quiet these days.”  

I cup my jaw with my left hand and I get lost in thought. So, Athena noticed as well. Ares doesn’t stay this quiet unless he has something on his mind. I’m starting to get worried about what he is thinking of. He hasn’t done anything for months.

“I noticed as well, but I can’t do anything if he isn’t doing anything wrong. We will just have to wait.” I tell Athena.

 

Athena nods her head in agreement before she says, “That is the best course of action. We have to wait for him to make his move before we can decide anything.”

 

I’m relieved that Athena agrees with me. I value her opinions greatly since she is the goddess of the wisdom. We change the subject and start to talk about other matters when we feel the earth shake violently.

“What is going on?” Athena asks.

 

I don’t answer her question. I wave my hand and a circle made of lightning starts to show me a clear picture of the source of this earthquake. I look at what I’m seeing and I feel cold running through my veins. It looks like we just found out what Ares was planning all along.

“Ares, what did you do? Athena summons every god you can contact. It is an emergency.” I order Athena and she nods without hesitation.

 

(Hecate POV)

 

 

Lila and I are sitting and facing each other while drinking our tea. Lila has returned into her other form. She is beautiful when she is in her phoenix form, but she can take any man's breath away in this form. She has crimson red eyes, pale skin, and black hair so long that it touches the floor when she is standing.

I take a sip of my tea and Lila keeps her eyes on me. “When do you think that Stiles will have full control over the holy element?” Lila asks me.

I hum and think about her question. Stiles has done a great job learning the holy element. Lila and I are teaching him how to control it. Stiles comes to my realm every time he trains the element. I can help by slowing time here to help him heal and learn more in a shorter period of time. He can spend days here and only an hour will have passed in the normal flow of time. Also, we are keeping his training secret so my realm is the perfect place to keep away from wandering eyes.

 

“He is doing well. He can control it well, but I believe in the next six months to a year that he will be able to control the element completely. His progress is remarkable.” I answer her question honestly. The holy element isn’t an easy element to control even with me slowing time. It will take time and Stiles is doing great.

Lila sighs. “I agree with your answer. It is just that I’m worried that the gods will do something while we are trying to train Stiles. A lot of things can happen in six months to a year. I don’t want to leave him vulnerable.”

I agree with Lila. Stiles has survived three attempts on his life. We have to be careful and protect him until he can do it on his own. “Do you think that we should increase his training?”

Lila nods. “I believe it would be for the best. Today is his final day in school. We can do more training since it is the summer break. He can improve greatly if he trains mor-” Lila stops speaking and falls off her seat onto the ground. Lila clutches her chest and starts to scream.

I jump out of my chair and run to her side. “Lila, what’s wrong?”

 

Lila screams more and a single tear falls down her. For her to produce a tear that means she is in terrible pain. A phoenix has a hard time producing water since they are creatures of fire. Phoenices’ tears are beyond valuable. “Pain! So much pain and sadness.”

Lila barely finishes her sentence when the earth starts to shake. What the hell is going on? I ask myself as I hold Lila down before she can hurt herself more. The earthquake stops and Lila breathes heavily and she whispers a name. “Stiles”

“I need to get to Stiles.” Lila closes her eyes and in a blink of a second her whole body turns into flames and she disappears without explaining what is going on.

 

I stand up and come into a realization that something bad has happened to Stiles. I am just about to do my spell and see Stiles when I feel a presence in my realms. I turn around and come face to face with the sisters of fate. I look at their sad faces and I shake my head in disbelief. If they are here that means something horrible just happened to Stiles. “No.” I whisper and it is too loud in my ears. The whole room is silent as we look at each other.

“It is done, Hecate. The child has fallen. There is no turning back from here.” Lachesis says.

 

“No, I won’t accept it. There must be something we can do. Please, guide me. Please, help me save Stiles.” I fall in my knees and beg them for help. I won’t lose another child of mine to the gods. I won’t let them destroy this child.

The sisters look at each other and each one of them has a frown on her face. It looks like they are having a silent conversation when all of them close their eyes at the same time. Thousands of threads made of gold appeared out of thin air just as if they were invisible all along. The threads start to move closer and surround the sisters. The threads don’t stop moving in circles around the sisters as they open their eyes.

There is a white glow in their eyes that shines brighter than the sun itself. Nothing happens for a second and I notice that among the thousands of threads, a single thread looks different than the others. Its color isn’t gold, but it has the same glow as the sisters’ eyes.

 

(Ares POV)

 

 

The werewolf is falling toward the ground. I hear the banshee girl scream out his name, which means that he is dead. Well, I don’t care about him or his family. He is lucky. He died a fast and merciful death. I’m not really fond of werewolves right now since the alpha pack has failed me.

Stiles’ eyes never leave the werewolf as he falls and the werewolf’s face hits the floor. Stiles’ friends are shocked and then start to weep and cry for their friend’s death, but not Stiles. He looks at the dead body and he remains silent. He doesn’t cry or make a sound. At first I think that he is too shocked to speak or accept the reality but I am wrong. There is no nothing but acceptance in his eyes. It is as if he knew from the start that the werewolf would die.

Tears are falling down the Banshee’s cheeks and she hides her face against the shoulder of the hellhound. The hellhound looks beyond sick and he looks just about to throw up. The elf is the same as the banshee. He is grieving his friend while hugging his dragon from behind. The dragon has madness and hate in his eyes. He is looking at me and he obviously wants to kill me. I smirk at him, but I don’t make a move. I never really bothered to remember any of their names. All of them are nothing but pawns in my plan.

Suddenly, Stiles starts to crawl slowly toward his fallen lover and he is ignoring his friends. He reaches his lover and he curls his fingers around the spear. Stiles has a tight grip on the spear that cut through his mate. He pulls the spear out and lays it next to him. Stiles takes the head of the werewolf and rests it on his lap. Stiles runs his fingers gently through the black soft locks.

 

“He is dead and I didn’t even tell him that I love him.” Stiles whispers lowly. It is as if he is didn’t mean to say it out loud.

“Stiles.” The dragon says in a soft tone. Stiles doesn’t say a word. He raises his hand to silence the dragon.

 

Stiles raises his head and locks his eyes with mine. His eyes are cold and his voice is lifeless and hollow. “You want a war? Mark these words of mine. I, Iskierka Genim Morlonde, declare a war against the gods. I won’t rest or stop until I kill every single one of them.”

I feel chills runs through my spine as he speaks. I have never heard someone who talked in a tone that is so dead and has no will to live before. I laugh to cover the nerves in my voice. “You think that you can kill me. A mortal kill a god. Wake up, child. Your death is near.”

“We just have to wait and see.” Stiles says in his emotionless voice. Then, he lowers his hand and touches the ground. Nothing happens at first, then the earth starts to shake. Stiles’ friends yelp and drop down to the ground. I’m still standing and not impressed at all.

 

I chuckle lightly at the child’s actions. The child is a fool if he thinks that this pitiful act would scare me. Suddenly, I feel a weak pain in my chest. It feels like a thin thread broke in half. The pain is getting stronger and the feeling of more threads splitting into halves. I put a hand over my chest when the pain feels too much to endure.

“Mortal, what are you doing?” I yell out in outrage. The earth is still shaking and the child doesn’t respond to my question. Either he didn’t hear to me or he is ignoring me. There is just so much pain and I don’t understand what is he doing.

I feel weaker than I was. He is doing something to me. I think about it and then it hits me. He is cutting my connection with this Island. There is special meaning to the Islands that belongs to the gods. The gods are most powerful when they are in their holy land. It gives us extra power since the land belongs to us. I was worried of the sisters of fates’ words so I thought coming here was a good idea. I was reckless

Another advantage is we can control it completely. Because we are on my Island that I could stop them from calling their familiars and stop any kind of teleporting. I do not think that I can win against the dark phoenix. Lila will kill me with her holy fire. I thought that I had the perfect plan, but this boy is doing the unthinkable. He is taking my Island away from me.

I fall on my knees from the pain and I can barely take in a breath. I have to kill him. I can’t lose my Island to a mortal. I will be the joke of the gods if he succeeds. I pull myself through the pain and summon another spear. “Die, Foolish mortal.” I throw the spear and it speeds its way to the child. The elf cries out the child's name in of despair, but it doesn’t stop the spear.

Stiles keeps one hand on the earth while raising the other to block the spear. It feels like all is happening in a slow motion. The spear is getting closer to the child’s hand. Just as the spear is about to touch the skin, it starts to turn to dust from the tip of the spear until there is nothing left of it. The child is unharmed.

I am shocked, but I feel more pain, tearing through my chest and I scream out of pain. The earth stop shaking and with it the pain disappears as well. I’m breathing hard, but I will be fine. I look at the boy and there are small vines coming out of the earth and the tip of the vines are breaking his skin and entering his body. The bastard is connecting the Island to himself. I have never felt so much humiliation and anger in my whole life.

The vines are starting to pull back and returning to the earth. The connection is complete and this Island belongs to him completely. Unforgivable. I will kill him slowly for what he did to me. I will never forget this humiliation.

“It is done.” Stiles speaks in an uninterested voice. He says it as if he didn’t do anything at all. My blood boils and I stand up. “You will pay for this.” I say in a cold voice.

Stiles doesn’t pay me any attention and closes his eyes. He whispers a name like a prayer. “Lila.” A second later, flames come out of nowhere and it gets brighter by the second. The red flame starts to turn black and a loud bird’s screech breaks the short silence. The fires spin faster and faster, until the tornado of flame reaches a width of fourteen feet and twenty feet in height. The black crimson inferno throws off gusts of scorching air in all directions.

 

The bird of flames opens its eyes and looks directly in my direction. “Ares.” Lila says my name. I can’t look away from her eyes and I see nothing but darkness.

“Lila, I need to-” Stiles starts to speak, but a wolf’s howl cuts him short. Then we hear a heavy sound of a beast running through the forest and trees breaking and falling to the ground. A beast jumps out of the forest. A pure white wolf reveals itself to us and it isn’t just any normal wolf. The one who arrived is no other than the goddess of wolves, Lupa. Lupa is growling at me and I see the madness in her eyes. “Ares, you dare kill my child. You killed one of my descended. ” Lupa spits out and growls louder than before.

Lila snaps her head to Stiles and sees that the head of the wolf is still on his lap. “Oh no, Derek.” Lila says his name with a sad voice.

Lupa throws her head back and howls. A howl of a grieved wolf who is calling out for her dead pack mate. A howl that slightly shakes the earth from it is abnormal power. “My child. I will avenge you.” Lupa swears before she takes off.

 

I get into defensive position and get ready for the attack when we hear Stiles say, “Stop.”

Lupa stops in her tracks and turns her head to him. Lupa and Stiles stare into each others eyes before Stiles says, “I’m his mate. He died while protecting me. I have the right to kill the one who killed him. I won’t give it up to anyone.” Lupa stays quiet for a few seconds before nodding her head. “As you wish, child, but the chances of you killing a god are slim.”

 

Stiles doesn’t answer Lupa. “Lila, I need you to teleport my friends to the council. They are probably are worried sick about us.”

 

Stiles looks down at the face of his mate and leans closer to him and kisses his forehead. “Just wait for me, Derek. I will be with you soon enough.” Stiles whispers to his dead mate.

 

“Stiles, what about you? Please, come with us.” The Banshee girl begs him. Her tears are falling down and her whole body is shaking.

 

Stiles shakes his head lightly. “I can’t. I have to take care of the gods. I put you in enough danger.”

 

“Stiles, You can take care of the gods later. You have to attend his Derek’s funeral.” The dragon says in a gentle voice. The elf is holding on the dragon’s arm and he is barely holding his tears back.

 

Stiles waves his hand and light surrounds Derek’s whole body before Derek disappears. Derek appears again second later and he is lying on the ground closer to dragon and the elf. Stiles stands up and says, “I won’t attend the funeral. Go.”

 

“Stiles, he is your mate.” The dragon argues with Stiles. Stiles is standing in front of his friends so they can’t see his face. There is so much pain when he was reminded that his mate is dead. It is the first time that he has shown emotions since I killed the werewolf.

Stiles closes his eyes and says, “My whole world turned upside down three times. The first time was when I was nine and watch my mother wither and die a slow and painful death. I stood at her funeral. I was just a child. Then again when I saw my dad killed before my eyes and I had to bury him. I thought that I would never feel this much pain ever again, after losing my parents, but…” Stiles trails off and stays silent for a second or two.

“But, I fell in love with Derek and now he is gone. I can’t bury him. I buried more than enough people for a lifetime. I can’t do it any more.” Stiles says with so much pain in his voice and it sounds as if life was sucked out of him. His voice has been cold and emotionless ever since I killed the wolf.

“Lila, take them.” Stiles orders the phoenix.

 

“I won’t leave you here to fight Ares on your own.” Lila fires back.

 

“I won’t die. Teleport them and come back quickly. Please, Lila, do that for me.” Stiles doesn’t turn his back to look at Lila. Lila sighs before she nods. “Don’t die, Stiles.” Lila spreads her wings and the flames surround Stiles’ friends. We hear the girl say Stiles name out loud before the flames disappear and with it the mortals disappear as well.

“Are you afraid?” Stiles asks me. He doesn’t sound like he cares at all. There is no interest in his voice whatsoever. I’m stunned by his question and tone. I am the god of war. How dare he think that I would be afraid of him? A mortal who just learned to use magic less than a year ago. I feel angry blossoms inside me.

“You dare, Mortal. I am Ares. The god of war and you will feel my wrath.” My voice echoes all around, but Stiles doesn’t even flinch.

 

I point my finger in his direction and chant my spell. It is one of my most powerful spells and my favorite.

 

**_The call of the master of flames._ **

**_Shall release thy fury upon the earth_ **

**_Let my fortress see creation_ **

**_A tower towards the heavens_ **

**_And shut out all impurity_ **

****

Stiles looks unmoved, like he and doesn’t care about anything that I’m doing. My anger gets hotter and I add more magic into my spell. The mortal will know the true power of the gods.

Stiles is standing and the earth around him is cracking like a broken glass and fire is coming out of the cracks in the earth. A pillar of flames comes out from underneath Stiles. The pillar is 131 feet wide and 656 feet high. I laugh my heart out. I just killed him. I laugh more, but I notice something strange. I don’t hear screaming. A whole two minutes go by and no sound at all.

 

I wave my hand and stop the spell. My flames disappear and everything inside the circle has been charred black, a surreal land of death. My eyes get wide from what I am seeing before me. There is a cocoon of dark purple dust that is hovering midair and there is a huge hole underneath the cocoon from the force of my spell. The dust starts to move from the top of the cocoon to the bottom of it until Stiles appears from inside it. I can’t believe my eyes. The boy can control the holy element. I knew that he has the ability to use it, but I didn’t know that he can control it as well.

Stiles is standing on top of the cloud of dust. His blood stained suit starts to change into tight black leather pants and shirt. His brown hair starts to change its color to black from the roots up to the tips. The pale skin loses its color and it turns a grayish blue. He looks more like a corpse than a living being. His eyes are half-lidded and the pupils expand until they cover the irises completely.

The temperate drops down in an instead. It is freezing cold and I realize that Stiles’ magic is the source of this coldness that has covered the whole Island. Stiles’ eyes are cold, black and they are looking straight at me and I feel it. It is the first time in my life that I feel fear. It creeps inside my heart and it settles in there.

The words of the sisters’ of fates run through my head once more. “ _You and the child are at a crossroads. He is on the edge of madness and you will decide whether the child walk the path of light or death. If you keep going after the child, you will do something so horrendous that will throw him over the edge and he will become a true god of calamity. He will walk a path full of death, and blood. He will be cruel and feared by mortals and immortals alike_.”

I bite my lower lip hard and I think these words over and over again. Killing the young werewolf must be the horrendous act that drove him into madness. I should have listened to the sisters’ of fates.

 

A high pitch of a bird rings through the field. Black fire dances above Stiles’ head. Lila returns and her flames are hotter than ever. “Did I miss all the fun?” I take a step back and look around me. There are two goddesses and a mortal who can control the holy element. My chances of surviving are next to none. I need to escape.

Stiles ignores Lila’s question and speaks as if he was hearing is my thoughts. “You can’t run. I control this island and I won’t allow you to use teleportation magic.” I curse under my breath. He is using against me the same trap that I used on him.

“Fear. I can smell fear pouring out of you. Are you afraid?” Stiles asks and he tilts his head slightly. His lifeless eyes are following my every move. My body is shaking and I keep asking myself. What monster did I just create?

(Merlin POV)

 

Every member of the first and the current councils is gathered to find a solution for the problem that we have. The children disappeared into thin air and nobody knows what happened to them. We tried to ask Prada and Logan to sense where their mages are, but they couldn’t do it. We can’t explain why they can’t find their mages. It is the first time in history that it has happened.

We are gathered in a grass field surrounded by thick circles of trees. It is where the council gathers for meetings and it is also for emergencies. Every council member's house has a Nemeton. The Nemeton is the gate to this place and you can’t open the door unless you have the blood of one of the six families in your veins. No one outside the six families can enter this place. I made this place with the help of the first council when we created the council. It is the safest place on the whole planet.

It is the place where I met Stiles for the first time and it is where he summoned Lila. We are sitting in our chairs and everyone is on edge. Claudia is biting her nails, Talia is tapping her leg, Natalia eyes are cold, and everyone is doing their best to keep themselves calm.

“Grandfather, we have to do something. We have to find our children.” Claudia says to me and her voice is full of dread. Dread of what could be happening to the children right now.

I lay my hand on her shoulder and squeeze it to reassure her everything is going to be okay. “Don’t worry, Claudia. We will find them. They are smart and they can handle any situation by themselves.”

 

Natalia stands up and snaps at me. “You have been saying these words for the last half hour and I’m sick of it. I want my daughter to be safe. It has to be your grandson’s fault. He has been dragging her and the rest of them into dangerous situations since the day he arrived. If something happened to one of them, it is his fault.”

 

Claudia stands up as well and there is angry in her eyes. Claudia releases her full magic pressure. “Watch what you are saying, Natalia. He is my son.”

 

Natalia stands her ground and doesn’t back down. Claudia might have the upper hand in magic energy, but Natalia has a good chance at winning as well. Martin’s women are strong and they won’t go down easily.

 

“Natalia” Lorraine Martin speaks up and Natalia snaps her head toward Lorraine. Natalia might be the current council member, but Lorraine is still considered the queen of the undead. Lorraine’s words are final and even Natalia has to follow her orders. “I’m ashamed of your behavior. How could you blame a child for just living and trying desperately to survive the attacks on his life? You should be ashamed of your words. ”

Natalia looks ashamed of herself and she looks away. Talia sighs before she stands up and looks at two mothers. “I understand that both of you are worried about your kids. I’m worried about mine as well. We need to calm do-” Talia doesn’t finish her sentence. One second she is talking and the next she throws her head back and howls. Her howl shakes the trees around us and George stands up and grabs her arm. “Talia!” George cries out and we all can hear the panic in his voice.

A strong wind hits us out of nowhere. How did winds as strong as those get through the sea of trees? All of us cover our eyes with our arms to protect our eyes from the force of the winds, except for Lorraine. The winds are blowing away her hair from her face and her eyes are wide open. “Lydia, She is screaming for death.” Lorraine whispers lowly.

We don’t have time to ask or think about her words. Just as Lorraine stops speaking, the earth starts to shake violently. All of us drop to the ground. What the hell is going on? Strange things keep happening one after the other.

The earthquake stops, but no one tries to stand up. Talia is the only one standing and she stops howling. She drops down and tears are pouring down her cheeks. Talia pulls at her hair and she cries her heart out. “Talia, get hold of yourself.” George orders Talia.

“My baby, Derek.” Talia keeps repeating the same sentence over and over again. She won’t say anything else or won’t explain what is wrong with Derek. Flames burst out in the middle of the field. “Lila!” I call out as the phoenix appears in front us.

 

Lila spreads her wings out and reveals the kids under her enormous wings. They don’t look like they are harmed in anyway, but all of them are crying. Lila doesn’t make a sound or speak a word before she flies high and disappears again. I call her name and ask her to stop, but she doesn’t listen.

James Astor, Natalie Martin, and Elena Sylvari call out the names of their children before they rush to them. Leo hears his mother's voice and runs to her and hug her tight. Ed stands still until his dad hugs him and he hugs him back.

 

Natalia tries to hug Lydia, but Lydia won’t let go of Jordan. Jordan looks tired and worn out and like he doesn’t have it in him to fight Lydia off.

“Derek.” Talia cries out before she runs to her child who is lying on the ground with George right behind her. She drops to her knees and covers her mouth with her hands. Talia brings Derek to an embrace and cries harder than before. “My baby. My baby is dead. What will I say to Alex? How can I tell him that our little boy is dead? And Nat? God, what will I say to Nat? His big brother is…” Talia’s whole body is shaking and she cries. George wraps his arms around Talia and Derek.

Derek is dead. No one makes a sound except of Talia’s and the kids’ cries. We are all stunned by the news and no one wants to believe that Derek is dead. That would explain Talia’s howl. Her wolf felt when her beta died.

Balerion Astor takes a step before he addresses his great grandson. “Edward, what happened to you and your friends?”

 

Ed clutches his hands into fists and his eyes flashes green. “Ares, the god of war, teleported us to his Island. Stiles, Lydia, and Leo couldn’t contact their familiars to help us escape. Ares threw a spear directed at Stiles and Derek…” Ed trails off and he doesn’t need to say more.

Lydia cries harder than before and drops down to the ground. Her whole body is shaking and Lorraine walks quickly to her granddaughter and kneels down next to her. “Grandma Lor.” Lydia says before she hugs her grandmother and cries again.

Lorraine runs her fingers through Lydia’s red hair and she rocks to calm her down. “Oh, you poor child. You had your first wail and you wailed his name.”

 

“Derek is dead, grandma. I heard his name. I wanted to stop, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t stop myself from screaming his name.”

“You can’t stop death, dear. It isn’t in our power to stop death. It is our job to call out the names of the ones that death comes after.” Lorraine says to her youngest granddaughter.

 

“I don’t want it. I don’t want to hear it.” Lydia spats.

 

“Dear, you have to accept your powers. They are part of you. Do not turn your back on them.” Lorraine says gently.

 

Lydia hiccups and fresh tears start to fall again against her cheeks. “Why him? Why did it have to be Derek, grandma?” There is sadness in Lorraine’s eyes. She has seen and screamed out many deaths. She knows Lydia’s pain better than anyone. Lorraine doesn’t have answers to Lydia’s questions. All she can do is hush her to calm down.

“How did you escape the god of war? Do you know anything about the earthquake? ” Sophia Argent asks.

 

“Stiles.” Leo whispers who is hugging his grandmother, Titania. Titania wraps her cape made of peacock feathers around Leo’s body.

 

“Stiles! Where is Stiles?” Claudia asks.

 

“After Derek died while protecting Stiles. Stiles touched the ground and the earth starts to shake. We don’t know what he did, but it caused the god of war a lot of pain. Anyway, Stiles was able to call Lila and he ordered her to teleport us to you guys. He didn’t want us to get involved anymore or get hurt.” Ed answers the question and Natalia looks more ashamed of herself.

 

“Why did you leave him alone?” Claudia snaps at him.

 

“We couldn’t stop him. We told him to come with us, but he refused. Do you really think that we didn’t try?” Ed snaps back.

 

“Edward.” James says his son's name in a firm tone. Ed looks down and apologizes for being rude.

 

“We don’t have time. We need to go and help Stiles.” I tell Claudia. She looks more than ready to kill anyone in front of her.

 

“He isn’t…” Lydia whispers and all of us turn to her. She looks directly at me over Lorraine’s shoulder. I don’t understand the rest of what she says, so I ask her to repeat it once and she says in a clear voice. “He isn’t Stiles anymore. Stiles is gone.” I’m speechless. I don’t have words to say or any question to ask. What can I say after these words?

(Stiles POV)

 

Coldness. I have never felt this cold in my whole life. The weather is changing and the temperature is dropping. There is something strange about this coldness. It’s coming out of me. I am the source of this coldness. The same coldness that I felt when I saw and killed the alpha is back. The only difference is that Derek isn’t here to stop the coldness from entering my heart.

He is gone. I feel different from the time when my parents died. I don’t feel grief, anger, and the urge to cry. All I feel is numbness, coldness, and an inability to believe that I can feel happy again or could feel lighthearted again. Why don’t I care anymore?

 

I look at the one who killed my loved one and I don’t feel the fear that I felt before. Now, I can smell fear pouring out of him. He is scared of me, but why don’t I feel the thrill for his fear? Why don’t I feel anger anymore? It feels as though I have become numb to any emotions. Even though I’m not angry, I can’t let him or the gods get away unpunished. I can’t forgive him for killing Derek and I can’t forgive the gods for not stopping him. I will kill every single one them. I won’t show them mercy.

“Lila, Don’t intervene. I can handle him on my own.” I tell Lila and she doesn’t argue with me. Probably, she can feel that I’m different than I was. I command the dust of the holy element of darkness to create stairs for me to get down. The element follows my command without resistance. I walk down the stairs until my feet touch the ground. The grass dies the second my feet touch it. I gather magic energy from the earth and air. Magical energy is pouring inside me like a flood. I won’t stop taking more magic from everything around me until I have my revenge.

 

I bend the element with my will and the dust starts to gather and reform itself into five chains. The dark purple chains look as they were made of metal. There are sharp thorns scattered all over the chains. There are sharp edged pyramid heads at the end of every chain. The pyramid heads are 15 centimeters long and 5 centimeters wide.

“ Die, you pathetic soul.” I say and extend my arm out. The chains that were hovering in the air come to life and start to move toward Ares. The god of war draws his sword and blocks the chains. He keeps a safe distance between himself and the chains. He is good, but not good enough to defeat me.

I pull one of my chains behind me before it digs and moves under the earth. The chain travels undetected by Ares. I distract Ares with the remaining four and wait for my chance. Ares jumps backward when two chains tried to attack his feet and I order the attack. The chain comes out of the earth and Ares can’t avoid it.

 

Ares tries moves away and the chain hits him on his left arm. I was aiming for the heart, but he escaped. Ares pulls the pyramid head out of his arm and moves away from the chains. Ares’ arm is injured and blood is coming out of it. Ares covers the wound with his hand for a second and he removes it. He torched the wound with the fire.

 

“You did well training the child, Lila. I’m impressed with his skills.” Lupa says in approving tone to Lila.

 

“He has a natural talent for magic. He truly deserves a goddess as his familiar.” Lila says and she sounds proud.

 

I ignore both of them and don’t take my eyes away from Ares. Ares is breathing hard from all the jumping around and trying to dodge my chains. “Is this all you can do? You said that you would show me the power of the gods. I’m waiting.” I say to Ares.

 

“You dare mock me, mortal.” Ares spits out. I tilt my head to the side. My words might have provoked him, but I didn’t mean to. I really want to see the power that he is so proud of.

>Ares summons twenty swords and twenty spears made out of the element of light. “Attack!” Ares screams out and his weapons start to move toward me. I extend out my palm in front my face and Ares yells at me. “You can’t stop these weapons like you did with my spear. You are dead.” I ignore him and say, “Come out.”

A large book appears, hovering above my palm. The color of the book is lavender and it has different runes and glyphs written all over the cover. There is a six points star crafted into the front cover and there are six different color jewels at the end of every point of the star (red, blue, green, gray, black, and white). Each jewel represents an element.

The weapons of the god of war come closer the book. The swords and spears of light turn into liquid and the book absorbs them just as they are about to touch the book. Ares and Lupa are looking in my direction and they can’t believe their eyes. I can’t really blame them.

The book is my weapon. It is made out of a portion of my spark. It is the same as Lydia’s whip and Leo’s Katana. I had the help of Lydia, Leo, mom, Lila, and grandpa Merlin with creating it. Grandpa Merlin, and Lila helped me with the runes, and glyphs. Mom, Leo, and Lydia helped me with the rituals and the process of making the book. The runes and glyphs are defense against magic and to absorb magic. There are so many ruins and glyphs against magic that my book has an absolute defense against magic. I summoned the book when Ares used his fire spell on me. I just pulled it back before he could see it.

 

The book isn’t only for defense. The absorbing runes and glyphs are to absorb any spell into the book. I can use any spell that my book has absorbed. Now I can use two of Ares’ spells since he used them against me and I used my book to block them.

 

I got the idea of the book when I realized that I wanted to learn more spells and I didn’t have the capability to remember all of them. Also, there are great spells that people won’t teach me and I wanted to learn them all. This book will work as an archive both to every spell that I learn and the spells that it will absorb. I can just ask for a shield spell and the book will open itself. The papers will be empty at first, but the words and explanation for the spell will appear as if it was invisible a second ago.

>I didn’t want an offensive weapon. I wanted a weapon to heal and protect. I made it so I can learn healing spells if I was in the range of the spells. I hate fighting even though I had to fight to survive. I wanted to learn and protect my loved ones and myself. That was the idea of my book. I wanted to find a way to protect while learning more spells. My book was never meant to kill. Ares stained my book as well as turning me cold to all feelings.

“What did you do?” Ares asks me and he looks at me in disbelief. I don’t answer his question. He doesn’t have to know the power of my nameless spellbook. I call it that way because every spellbook has specific spells inside them. Either they are about the elements or healing or shields or some other kind of spells. My book is different. It has a mix of different spells. It doesn’t follow the same rule as normal books.

“I can’t answer your question, Ares. There is no point of knowing. You will be dead soon enough.” I tell him in a calm voice. My chains move around me and Ares is following their every move.

 

We hear heavy and slow footsteps and metal clashing against each other coming from the forest. All of us turn to look at the source of the noise. A woman steps out of the trees. She is wearing an ancient Greek Armor. It looks clean and new even though it's design from the time of the Greek empire. The woman has black hair and eyes. She has a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. She isn’t a normal woman. She must be a goddess.

 

“My, my, Ares. You have lost your touch. You are losing and you are losing to a child.” The woman mocks Ares. I can hear Ares grinding his teeth and he looks insulted by her words. “Eris, what are you doing here?”

Eris? She is the goddess of calamity and chaos. Why is she here? Is she here to save Ares? Eris smirks at Ares before she turns her cold eyes in my direction. I feel nothing from her cold gaze. I would have been scared of her before. “I’m not here to save you, Ares. I felt that my godly powers are shifting and I came to find the one responsible for the shift. Imagine my surprise when I found you getting walked all over by a mere child.”

“How did you get here?” I ask the goddess.

 

Eris chuckles at my questions. “You stopped the teleporting out of the Island, but not the other way around. Anyone can teleport to the Island.” I nod my head. I didn’t stop the teleporting because I thought that all the gods might come to help Ares. As well, I did it so Lila can teleport back to the Island. I don’t care who comes to the Island. All of them will be dead.

Eris doesn’t break her eye contact with me. I tilt my head and ask her, “Are you here to kill me?”

Eris sighs. “It isn’t as much of fun when you don’t sound like you care. Yes, I came to kill you, but not for what you did to Ares. I came to kill you because I can’t afford for you to live any longer.”

Eris attacks and I send a huge fireball toward her. She blocks the fireball with her shield, but the force of the fireball pushes her backward a couple of feet. The immense heat has obliterated all the plants in the area, and only smoldering tree trunks remained. The fireball has taken everything in its path. In between the blackened stumps, scattered about and emitting pillars of smoke, the land has turned vitreous.

 

“You are good, child, but it isn’t enough to kill m-” Eris says and the blood coming out of her mouth stops her. Eris drops face down to the earth and she is dead when she hits the ground. Eris didn’t realize that one of my chains was hiding behind the fireball. The moment she stopped my spell, my chain pierced through her chest and pulled her heart out of her body. She was dead in a second. She didn’t even put a fight.

“You killed Eris. A mortal killed a god” Ares stares the obvious and it looks like he doesn’t want to believe his own words. I shrug my shoulder at him. “I told you. I declared a war against the gods. I will kill every one of them.”

Ares eyes turn serious and it looks like he will fight me for real this time. Ares raises his sword before he stabs the ground with it. The ground cracks open and monsters come out of the earth. The biggest one is a being made from bones and about three meters tall. Composed of countless human bones, it is mimicking a mythical creature with a long neck, wings and four legs. The tail formed from numerous bones slams the ground powerfully. It is a skeleton dragon.

There are skeleton warriors that come out of the earth as well. They are wearing ragged and different outfits as if they were from different eras. Ares talks in a cold voice as he spreads his arms out. “Look at my army. I have been collecting the finest warriors for centuries. Let’s see if your book can stop them. My soldiers attack him.”

The skeleton soldiers start to run toward me and the skeleton dragon takes off. The dragon attacks me first with his breath. His fire is surrounding me, but my book stops the fire from hurting me. The soldiers are coming closer and I push them away with my chains.

 

Good thing that Ares doesn’t know the true power behind my book. The dragon’s attack is more than enough for my book to absorb and learn everything about the spell the controls the undead. I keep using the chains to push the soldiers away. I command my book to show me the spell the Ares is using to control the dead. I read over the spell and before chant the spell.

 

**_Misfortuned souls who have been trapped since the ancient times. I hear the sadness within your hearts. I release you to be free at last._ **

 

The skeleton creatures start to break apart and fall down the second I finish my spell. Ares is looking at his army as everything crumples down before his eyes. The skeleton dragon lets out one last scream before it hits the ground. The spirits of the trapped souls appear as if they are ghosts. There are tears in their eyes and I can see just how grateful they are before they disappear. “My Army. How did you know how to release them? Tell me.” Ares screams out and he looks just about ready to lose it completely, but I’m not done with him. I will let him suffer more.

I don’t answer his question. I just shrug my shoulder. “I can’t control the soul of the dead if my target has undead soldiers in his command.” It is true. It is one of the conditions that the spell requires before controlling the dead.

“You want to turn me into your puppet?” Ares asks.

 

I nod as if it was obvious. “ Yes, I will kill you, but death will be too merciful to you. I want you to suffer, so I will use you as a tool to kill the other gods and I will never release your soul. You will suffer for the rest of time.”

 

I wave my hand and my chains start to move again. Two of the chains pierce through Ares’ feet. Ares drops down to his knees from the pain. The other two wrap themselves all over Ares’ arms and the pyramid heads stabs his hands and drag them to the ground. The last chain wraps itself around Ares’ neck. I summon more holy element to create five pillars. The pillars fall down from the sky and the tips of them enter the earth. No one can move them from their spots. Each end of the chains is connected to a pillar. Ares is on his knees and can’t escape.

“Lila, Lupa, don’t let him escape. I will be back.” I say these words to both of them before I teleport myself away from the Island.

 

(Gods gathering)

 

The gods gathered in the throne room and we are watching what is happening between the boy and Ares. There are more than thirty gods and goddesses have gathered here. It is the first time that all of these gods are gathered in one place. The meeting usually has only the twelve Olympians.

The gods watch in shock as the boy is playing with Ares. They saw the boy kill Eris in a matter of seconds. He killed her without hesitation. The boy is dangerous enemy. The boy chains Ares down and he disappears before our eyes. No one makes a sound as the boy disappears.

“What should we do, Zeus? We need to save our son. The mortal will kill him.” Hera pleads to me.

 

“We wouldn’t be in this situation if your idiot son listened to my warnings. We are on the verge of a war we can not possibly win and you are worried about that idiot.” Zeus yells at Hera and his face turns red from anger.

 

“But, Zeus, He is your son.” Hera reminds him once more.

 

“Silent.” Zeus yells out at his queen and the whole room is shaking from the voice. Hera stays quiet.

 

“What should we do with the boy, brother? He is dangerous and can’t be left alone.” Poseidon asks Zeus and Zeus turns his attention to the god of the ocean.

 

Zeus has a worried look on him. “I was only worried about starting the war, Lila, and the possibility of the betrayal of Hades and Hecate. I didn’t realize that the boy would become this much of threat in a short time. I underestimated the true power of the child.”

“Father, we have to be wise with our next move and be ready for the worst.” Athena says.

 

Zeus nods in agreement. “It is as Athena said. We have to be carefu-” Zeus words are cut off by a sound of someone humming a soft tune. It was low but the humming echo from all direction.

“What is going on?” Aphrodite asks as the humming is getting louder and louder. Suddenly the humming stops and we hear the sound of someone is knocking on glass.

 

**_Ding Dong_ **

**_I know you can hear me_ **

**_Open up the door_ **

**_I only want to play a little_ **

 

The clear sound of a beautiful voice that belongs to a male echoes from every direction of the room. The voice is low and soft as if he is singing a baby into sleep. The voice stops for a second before it starts to sing the next verse.

 

**_Ding Dong_ **

**_You can’t keep me waiting_ **

**_It’s already too late_ **

**_For you to try and run away_ **

 

“Who is it? Show yourself.” Zeus commands, but no one answers his request. The owner of the voice keeps singing.

 

**_I see you through the_** **_window_**

**_Our eyes are locked together_ **

**_I can sense your horror_ **

**_Though I’d like to see it closer_ **

 

The gods hear another sound of knocking on a glass only this time the sound is louder than before. Even the singing is getting higher and louder.

**_Ding Dong_ **

**_Here I come to find you_ **

**_Hurry up and run_ **

**_Let’s play a little game and have fun_ **

****

**_Ding Dong_ **

**_Where is it you’ve gone to?_ **

**_Do you think you’ve won?_ **

**_Our game of hide and seek has just begun_ **

 

About forty shadows start to appear on the floor, walls, and ceiling. The shadows are moving all over the place and in different direction. The gods are getting nervous.

**_I hear your footsteps_ **

**_Thumping loudly through the hallways_ **

**_I can hear your sharp breaths_ **

**_You’re not very good at hiding_ **

****

**_Just wait, you can’t hide from me (I’m coming)_ **

**_Just wait, you can’t hide from me (I’m coming)_ **

**_Just wait, you can’t hide from me_ **

 

Two loud knocks are heard through the room and an unimportant goddess screams out of surprise at just how loud they are. These two knocks are the loudest ones. The strength behind the knocks is getting more and more powerful.

**_Knock Knock_ **

**_I am at your door now_ **

**_I am coming in_ **

**_No need for me to ask permission_ **

 

Another two knocks just as loud as the one before them. More gods jump out of surprise. The stress and tension are getting higher with every passing second. The shadows are moving faster than before.

 

**_Knock Knock_ **

**_I’m inside your room, now_ **

**_Where is it you’ve hid?_ **

**_Our game of hide and seek’s about to end_ **

****

**_I’m coming closer_ **

**_Looking underneath your bed but_ **

**_You’re not there, I wonder_ **

**_Could you be inside the closet?_ **

****

Suddenly, the sound of knocking stops, the singing stops, and the shadows disappear from the room. There is nothing, but silence. The gods are looking around wondering what is going on.

A single knock is heard again, but this one is different. The previous knocks were loud and they couldn’t tell where the sound is coming from. This knock however is soft as if they are afraid to break the glass. And they can tell where it is coming from, but they can’t see the one who is causing the sound.

**_Ding Dong_ **

**_I have found you_ **

****

**_Ding Dong_ **

**_You were hiding here_ **

**_Now you’re it_ **

****

Another soft knock and the voice keeps singing gently.

**_Ding Dong_ **

**_Finally found you, dear_ **

**_Now you’re it_ **

****

**_Ding Dong_ **

**_Looks like I have won_ **

**_Now you’re it_ **

****

The gods hear a sound of breaking glass and all of gods turn to looks at the source. Stiles is standing there and his fist is extended forward as if he punched something. His hand is bleeding. The boy punched a hole into the dimension of gods to reach the throne room. The boy raises his head and look at the gods. Coldness sweeps in and fills the room with fear and despair.

Stiles sings the last part of the song. He was the one singing the song all along, jus the gods didn’t know it. **_Ding Dong. Pay the consequence._**


	33. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Sorry for the delay. My beta got really tired and sick. She couldn't finish the editing on time. Also, the chapter is really long and it took her more time than expected to edit. I apologize again for the delay. I have a feeling that you guys will love this chapter. I can't wait to read your comments. Lastly, Please read the notes by the end of the chapter (After you finished reading the chapter of course. I don't want to give you any spoilers until the end). I want to discuss the course of the story. Plz enjoy

Chapter 32

 

(Stiles POV)

 

 

I cover the bleeding hand with my other hand and it heals immediately. I step into the throne room and look around. Everything is pale to my eyes, the high ceiling, the white walls, and the scared faces of the gods. There are more gods than I expected, but it doesn’t matter. All of them are wearing Greek outfits. It feels as if I stepped back in time into the great Greek Empire.

I step into the hole in the dimension. No one speaks as I walk into the room. Some of the gods are even shaking visibly. They are afraid of me. I look at every one of their faces. There are over thirty gods and goddesses in the throne room. I ignore all of them and look at the one who is sitting on the throne.

His hair and beard are long and gray. His eyes are the grayest color that I have ever seen. I feel the unbelievable magical power coming out of him. He is Zeus, the king of gods. Standing next to him is an attractive woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She is wearing a crown and she must be Hera, the queen.

Standing on the short stairs in front the throne is a man with a tan skin, black hair, and blue eyes that remind me of the ocean. He is holding a trident in his right hand. He is Poseidon, the god of the seas. The rest aren’t as important as these three.

 

“What do you think that you are doing, mortal?” I hear a harsh and hard voice. I look at the owner of the voice and the voice belongs to Zeus. He sounds like he is just holding himself from killing me. His voice carries so much power and authority. The old me would have been scared shitless, but I’m different. His voice and tone doesn’t faze me.

I tilt my head to the side and answer in an uncaring voice. “I have some business to do here. Don’t worry, I won’t kill you right now.”

“You think that you can kill us? Nonsense. Beside, this is the holy land of Olympus. It is a place where only the gods of Olympus are allowed to step foot in it and you are not allowed to enter without permission. Leave at once.” Zeus orders me.

I look him directly in the eyes and say back. “I don’t remember that I asked or cared for your permission. I will do as I please. Also, I don’t remember saying that I care for your rules.”

 

No one speaks a word or makes a sound. I don’t know if it is because of my answer or that they are waiting for Zeus to respond. The moment of silence holds longer than it is comfortable, but I don’t care. I stay silent and keep my eyes locked with Zeus who is turning red. He looks beyond angry.

Zeus stands up and we all can hear the cries of thunder in the sky above. He is angry and his eyes turn a darker shade of gray. “You dare answer me in a disrespectful manner. I’m the king of gods, Zeus, and I deserve respect from the likes of you.”

“Respect is earned not given. Besides, how do you want me to respect you when you can’t even control your own son? He is plotting to overthrow you and take over. You can’t really expect people to respect you when your own son doesn’t. ” I say to him and it looks like it was the wrong thing to say. Zeus turns a darker shade of red and the thunder is getting louder.

“I had enough of you, child. We will teach you manners. Apollo, Artemis, kill him.” Zeus send orders and two people start to move. They are the twin gods. Both of them have curly blonde hair and brown eyes. The man is holding a lyre and the woman is holding a bow and arrow. Apollo is the god of sun while Artemis is the huntress goddess.

Apollo runs his fingers across the strings of lyre and the short melody rings through the room before fire wraps around me in a blink of an eye. I summon my book and it starts to suck in the flames in it before it can burn me. Apollo summons more fire to replace the fire that my book sucked in.

I look around for an opening, but there is none. It is dangerous to walk out without knowing what is waiting for me, but I can’t stay here forever. I have to do something. I sigh as I walk. The book is floating before me as it is pushing the flames away from my path.

 

As I step out of the flames, arrows come flying toward my skull and my book comes between them and my head. The arrows turn into liquid as they touch the book and they hit the floor as if they were water.

As I stop their attack another god step into the fight and he fires his attack. He is wearing a helmet, and shoes with wings on them and he is holding a swirling two snakes staff in his hand. He has brunette hair and blue eyes. From his items, I figure that he is Hermes, messenger of gods, the god of thieves, and god of medicine.

Hermes’ snake staff come to life and the two snakes move fast toward me with their mouths wide open. I hit the ground underneath me with my foot and two huge hands made of earth comes out from the earth and wrap their fingers around the head of snakes. The snakes struggle to get away, but no use. The two hands have a strong hold on the snakes. I wave my hand to the side and the hands drags the snake away from them. Hermes is struggling to keep his hold on the staff from the force of the two giant hands, but it is snatched out of his hands.

I hear the sound of water before I see it. Poseidon points his trident in my direction before a pillar of dark water comes flying toward me and it moves like a serpent. The waters come crashing down at me. I react quickly and try to stop them with my book, but it doesn’t work. The water hits the book and it keeps moving forward toward me and it surrounds my whole body.

Why doesn’t my book work against this spell? It doesn’t make any sense. My book is an absolute defense against magic. I look at the water and I realize that Poseidon used the holy element against me. I forgot that some of the gods can use the holy element as well and my book doesn’t work against that element. I never thought to make it resist the holy element. There only handful of creatures that can use it.

I try to push the water away, but it doesn’t listen to my command and the water follows my body, so I can’t get away from it. Suddenly, I feel the pain. The water is pulling my body apart and I can’t hold my breath any longer. I try to summon the air, but it doesn’t work and the air element can’t reach me from the outside of the water. I need to produce air. I bring my hands closer to my face and clap them. Breathing out while I clap, I use magic to form a bubble and then breathe more air into it before adding the holy element to it and manipulating it

 

The air starts to push the water enough for me to breathe. I take more breaths before clapping my hands once more to produce more air. This time I get enough air to create a bubble to cover my whole body. I clap my hand once more and I break through the water.

I look around at the gods and there is disbelief in their eyes. They can’t believe that I survived all these attacks. “Is this the best that you can do?” I ask and my question rings loudly around the throne room. No one answers my question.

 

“Let’s see if you can survive this attack, ill-mannered child.” Zeus says and he is holding a black bolt of lightning in his hand. It looks that there is a tube in the middle of the bolt of lightning and Zeus is holding the tube. He isn’t touching the black lightning with his bare skin. Zeus moves his hand as if he is just about to throw the bolt. The bolt of lightning flies through the air, but Zeus is still holding the tube and another bolt of lightning appears to be trapped by the tube in place of the one that is moving to kill me. So, this is Zeus’ famous weapon of lightning.

I stretch out my hand. I can’t touch the holy element of another mage with my bare hand. I can touch it if it was created from my magic. I cover my whole palm with black lightning of my own and wait for the crash. The lightning of Zeus connects with my lightning. I force my magic enter and take control of the bolt of lightning.

After a couple of seconds, I take a complete control of the lightning before I tighten my grip on the lightning in my hand and raise my hand with the lightning up. I hold it up for a second before I drop my hand and throw the lightning into the ground. The lightning goes crazy and moves everywhere. I take control again and create swallow birds made of lightning. There is a bird for every god in the room.

The birds made of lightning swirl around me and they are waiting for my command. Zeus looks at me and he can’t believe his eyes. I wait for someone to attack again, but no one tries to do anything. “Are you done attacking already?”

 

As I wait for the next attack, I think of the problem that I have in my hands. I need to do something with the holy element. I can’t keep up with protecting myself against it. I might not be as lucky in dodging the attacks. I cup my hands as if I’m holding something. I summon all six elements in their holy forms above my palms. The holy elements start to blend and merge together until they form a dark colored rainbow jewel cupped in my hands. I bring my book closer to me and put the jewel on the center of the six-pointed star. Half of the jewel disappears as it merges with my book. With this jewel, my book is finally complete and it can defend against the holy element.

I look back at the room and I’m surprised that no one took the chance to attack me while I was busy with my book. “Is it my turn to attack?” No one answers me. I shrug my shoulder and say, “I will take the silence as a yes.” I snap my fingers and the swallows fly away to their targets. Every target hit a god or goddess in different part of their bodies. All of them cry out in pain and fall down. Even Zeus can’t stop the attack and the bird of lightning hits him on his right leg and Zeus drops backward on his throne.

There are only two who blocked my attack. The first one is a muscular man about 6,9 feet. He has tan skin, black hair and eyes. He has a lion’s skin over his head and back. He took on the attack and didn’t even flinch. He used the skin of lion to cover his skin where the bird attacked. It looks as if the skin took some of damage, but it didn’t absorb it completely. He still took some damage, but doesn’t show it. The second one is an average looking guy with red hair and blue eyes. The man smashed the bird with his hammer into the ground and the bird disappeared.

I order my book to open and it does as command. The pages are flipping in fast pace. The pages stop moving and words start to appear in the empty page. I read over the spell and understand it. I will pay the gods what they gave me. I start to whistle a same melody that Apollo played on his Lyre. Apollo looks beyond shock and he screams out “Impossible!” before the black fire surrounds him from every direction. Apollo’s spell requires playing the melody before the fire can appear.

 

Apollo’s cries of pain can be heard loud and clear. “Brother.” Artemis calls out her brother, but she can’t save him. I stop the spell because I don’t want to kill any god right now. I decided to kill Ares first before going after the other gods. I dismiss the fire and Apollo body appears. His body is red from the burned skin and he has no hair on his head or body. He is still breathing and we hear his pathetic moan.

 

Artemis knees down next to her twin and her tears are falling down her beautiful face. “What have you done?” She whispers at first and she repeats herself, but louder this time. “What have you done?” Artemis directs her question toward me.

 

“The two of you attacked me first. I’m only returning the favor. Besides, shouldn’t you care of yourself? You are next on my list.” I tell her.

 

Artemis screams as she stands up. She draws an arrow and she is just about to attack when I wave my hand to the left. I use gravity magic and Artemis is sent flying to the left and her back hits the wall. I keep Artemis glued to the wall and I summon two arrows made of golden light. I send them flying toward Artemis. The two arrows pierce through Artemis open palms into the wall. Artemis creams out in pain and I stop the gravity magic. The two arrows are keeping her fastened to the wall.

I flip the page and use Ares’ spell to summon swords made of light, but I add holy element to the spell. You can make any spell stronger by adding the holy element to them. I order the golden swords to move closer to Artemis. The tips of the swords are close to Artemis throat. “Try to do anything or even move and my swords will cut your throat out.” I tell the goddess and there is hate and anger in her eyes. I ignore her.

I turn to face Hermes. He is flying in the air with the help of his shoes. I blink my eyes at his frightened face. “Well, it looks like you know that you are next on my list. Where is your bravery from when you attacked me? It doesn’t matter, right?”

I wait for him to answer, but he doesn’t respond to my question. “Why don’t you come closer? You would save me so much trouble by coming close enough.” Hermes doesn’t say a word, but it looks like he moves away from me slowly. I only notice because I am focused on him. “No? Well, it looks like I have to do everything by myself.”

I point one finger down and Hermes drops down from the pull of gravity. Hermes groans out in pain. I drag him across the floor to get him closer to me with gravity magic. Hermes tries to get out of my spell, but I don’t let him. I stop dragging Hermes when he gets close enough to touch my feet, but I don’t release the spell. He is still attached to the floor with my magic and he can’t move.

I snap my fingers and a huge hand that looks like it belongs to a giant appeara under Hermes. The hand is made of black dirt and the fingers wrap themselves around Hermes’ body. The hand adjusts Hermes position and raises him up until it makes it possible to come face to face him. Hermes struggles to get away, but the hand doesn’t let him go. “Don’t bother. Someone who can’t control the holy element can’t possibly get out.” I tell him honestly.

Hermes doesn’t say word. He just looks at me with a blank face. “Well, aren’t you a man of few words. Strangely, I thought that you like to talk since you are the messenger of the gods. The legends say that you are a [trickster](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trickster) and outwit other gods for your own satisfaction. I find it quite a surprise for you to stay quite all this time.”

“As a messenger of the gods, I understand to meaning of speaking when it is necessary. I don’t see a point in talking to you. ” Hermes finally speaks.

“You won’t beg for your life? Won’t you try to trick me to keep you alive or something?” I ask him and I’m really curious. The legends say that you can’t trust Hermes. There is always a hidden agenda behind his actions and he can’t be trusted.

 

“What’s the point? You are going to kill us or we are going to kill you. I don’t see a point in speaking to you because I can’t see you changing your mind on killing us. So, our only way to survive is by killing you.” Hermes answers my questions. I think of his answers. They are quiet the direct and clear answers. I don’t see a way for him to turn everything around or trick me.

This isn’t the time to overthink his words and he is right. I won’t change my mind. I will kill every single one of them. I snap my fingers again and a snake made of dirt comes out of the hand. Hermes looks at the small snake in worried manners. The snake launches and bites Hermes on the neck and it doesn’t let go.

“I thought that it would be great to use a snake against you since they are your symbol. Don’t worry, it won’t kill you unless someone or you tries to get you out of the hand. The small sand will enter through you veins and it will kill you a slow and painful death. The sand will work and hurt you just like a poison. My advice is not to move if you want to live longer.” I tell him the truth. It is on him if he wants to believe me or not.

I move away from the trapped Hermes and look at the gods that are standing between me and Zeus. I stretch out my arms “Out of my way, trash. I don’t have time for you.” I clap my hands together and a black winds blows and it sends the gods flying left and right. The path between me and Zeus is clear and I take a step when someone comes crashing down in my way. The floor underneath the man cracks under the pressure of his fall.

“Out of my way.” I say to the god. He grins at my command and shrugs his shoulder. “I can’t allow you to get closer to my father, child. Though, if you still insist on moving forward I will have to fight you. It has been a long time since I fought as worthy an opponent as you.”

“Father? A son of Zeus, who is wearing a skin that belongs to a lion. You must be Hercules, the first hero known to man. The legends didn’t say anything about you turning into a god.” I tell him.

 

Hercules’ grin gets wider than before and he bows. “It is an honor that you know of me. I am the first mortal that ascended into a god.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. I don’t think that there is a human who doesn’t know of you. Besides, I read every legend on the Greek, and Roman gods when I realized that they were after my life. I knew some when I didn’t believe in gods. Imagine my surprise when I found out that they are trying to kill me.”

 

“Interesting. Child, do you want to fight?” Hercules says and he cracks his knuckles.

 

I sigh at his question. “It seems that the legends about you were telling the truth. You think of nothing but a good fight and you don’t use that brain of yours. You are truly a waste of space if you ask me.” I say in a dry voice.

The veins pop out on Hercules’ arms, neck, and face. He raises his fist and says, “Well, let’s see if you can survive my fist.” Hercules is just about to act when Zeus’ voice stops him. “Hercules, wait.”

 

Hercules lowers his fist and look over his shoulder at his father. “What is it, father?”

 

“Step aside. I want to talk to the child.” Zeus orders his son and Hercules does as his father said. Hercules takes a few steps away, but he is still close to me. I ignore him and focus my attention on Zeus.

 

“What do you want, Zeus?” I ask the ruler of the Olympus.

 

“Child, we do not want to fight in a meaningless war. My son was wrong for coming after you, but you have to understand that I did not order him to attack you. He did it on his own. I promise you that he will be punished for what he did to you and your friends. I will punish him personally. I have another proposal for you. What do you say that join us here in Olympus? I will make you one of the twelve Olympians. You will take Ares’ spot in the council.” Zeus’ words echo and are heard in the throne room.

The other gods are surprised as I am. The twelve Olympians are the twelve main gods in Olympus. They rule the earth and they haven't changed since the council was created. Why would Zeus invite me to be part of that council?

 

“Zeus, what are you saying? Are you going to abandon your own son for him? After everything that he did here.” Hera cries out and point her accusing finger at her husband.

“Silence.” Zeus hard and heavy words with power shakes the throne room. Hera takes a step back to keep a safe distance between her and Zeus.

Zeus faces his wife and say, “We wouldn’t be in this situation if it wasn’t for your stupid son. Open your eyes, Hera. You can feel it as well as everyone in this room. He changed the second he killed Eris. He isn’t a mortal anymore. He has ascended into godhood. He is the new god of calamity. His place isn’t among mortals anymore.”

 

A god? So I turned into god when I killed that goddess and took her place. But didn’t he call me mortal since the second I stepped into the throne room? Did he not want me to know of this information? But, why? “Why are you telling me this now? Why did you call me a mortal if I am a god as you say?” I ask and Zeus remains silent. He doesn’t answer my question. It means that he didn’t want me to know in the first place, but something changed his mind. I think of all that happened since I stepped into this room and I realize something. “I really can’t trust you, Zeus.”

 

“Child, you have to look beyond what Ares did. I understand that you can’t trust us immediately, but you will with time. Be one of us and the humans will pray to and fear you.” Zeus says and he extends his hand to me.

“I can’t trust you because you can’t be trusted Zeus. You kept that information secret by calling me mortal since the moment I stepped into this room. Which makes me believe that you didn’t plan on telling me the truth from the start. You ordered the other gods to attack me and you wanted me dead, so you didn’t see a point of telling me this kind of info.” Zeus stays silent which is more than enough answer for me.

“Listen, Zeus, I’m only alive because Lila, Hecate, and Hades stopped you. You would have killed me a long time ago if you didn’t fear the war. How can I join you when you might try to kill me the second I turn my back to you? Ares did something that is unforgivable. I can’t let him live any longer. I can’t be satisfied with just punishment. He needs to die.”

“Even if it is true and I turned into a god, I’m nothing like you and I don’t want to be. I don’t want to be part of you who have no respect for life. You gods have been doing nothing but playing with human lives as if they are nothing, but your toys.” I say in a harsh voice.

“How many women did you rape? How many of them did you trick and use them? How many people did you kill?” I lock my eyes with Zeus and I don’t see shame in his eyes.

 

I turn to look at Hera. “How many times did you come after the demigods? How many of them and their mothers did you kill because of your jealousy? You are angry at the victims while you stay with your pathetic husband.”

I turn to face a woman who is holding a spear and a shield, and wearing armor with an owl carved into it. I know who she is. “And you, Athena, the goddess of wisdom. How many people did you punish for going against you? You turned humans into monsters that terrorized and killed humans for years. The worst monsters that you created are Medusa and Arachne, the mother of spiders. ”

“I don’t want to be part of you. I have no respect for any of you.” I look around the room as I speak to every god and goddess in the room.

“You do not have the right to judge us, child. You don’t have respect for life either. You killed a goddess like she is nothing and you are going to kill every god in this planet. You should think of your words before you speak.” Hera says in a harsh tone.

 

“I defended myself. Eris would have killed me if I didn’t. Your son killed my mate, Hera. I can’t forgive him for what he did. Also, I will kill every single one of you because I declared a war against the gods. This is a war and I can’t win the war if I don’t kill you. It is your fate. Just accept it.” I shrug my shoulder at her.

 

“How can a mere child know what a true war is?” Hera snaps at me.

 

“Don’t I? What do you think made me like this? I’m cold and empty. I feel nothing and it is all because of your son. I might have declared a war, but your son started it.” I say back at Her and this time she doesn’t say a word.

“War brings death, wounds, pain to both sides. There is nothing harder than accepting the death of a loved one and so we convince ourselves that they can’t die. You look for meaning in death. But there is only pain and hatred, which you do not understand. It can and will consume you. For gods, people die like trash. You can’t understand the everlasting hatred accompanied by a pain that cannot be healed.” I close my eyes and I see Derek’s face. I see his kind eyes and his beautiful smile. I will never see them ever again.

I open my eyes and look at Hera. “I know the pain of losing the people you love. I understand that kind of pain since I was a little kid. War brings nothing but pain and loss. I’m ending a war that your idiot son started and I’m ending it by killing every single one of you. All of your lives aren’t even worth the life of Derek. I will never settle for less.”

“You say I’m the god of calamity. Then, as the god of calamity I bring nothing. I bless nothing. I save nothing. I just erase completely.” I raise my hand and touch Hercules’ chest with the tip of my finger. I look at the huge man in the eyes and say a single word. **_Shatter_**

 

Hercules’ body starts to vibrate and Hercules screams out in pain. The god raises both hands to cover his eyes and he screams more. Blood starts to come out of Hercules eyes, ears, and mouth. Hercules looks at me with his bleeding eyes. “What did you do to m-” Hercules doesn’t finish the sentence. His whole body starts to crumble and turns into red dust. I summon the wind that blows and carries the red dust away. There is nothing left of the first hero except of the skin of the lion.

“Hercules. What did you do to my son? Hercules.” Zeus calls out the name of his son and I ignore him. I pick up the skin from the ground and I feel a powerful magic energy in the skin. I look around the room at the weapon of the gods. I have an idea that it should work, but I can’t be sure. I summon my book and bring the skin closer to the book. The book absorbs the skin within it. I was right. It wasn’t something that I planned, but it looks like my book can absorb magical items as well. It can absorb them as long as the items are made from magic.

 

I use my magic to sense the magic in the items in the room and then I use my gravity magic to pull them to me. Different items start fly from their owners to me. Every Item is floating in front me and I’m looking at the collection that I just gathered right now. There is Zeus’ bolt of lightning, Poseidon’s Trident, Athena’s shield, Hera’s crown, Apollo’s lyre, Artemis’ bow, a red ring, a hammer, Hermes’ helmet, shoes, and staff.

I expected more than what I got. Apparently, they didn’t think that they were about to fight for their lives, so most of them didn’t bring their items with them. I open the book and it sucks them in as it did to the skin. “Thief.” Hera hisses at me, but I ignore her. She isn’t worth my time. I look at Poseidon “You are next.” I say and snap my fingers.

Poseidon is standing one second and he drops to his knees the other. He cups his throat with both of his hands and he looks like he is struggling to take in a breathe. Black water starts to pour out of the god of the seas. I filled his lungs with holy water. I teleport myself to stand next to Poseidon and the god looks at me. “How pathetic? A god of sea and can’t breath with water in his lungs.” I say and kick Poseidon on his stomach. The god is sent flying and he crashes into the wall.

I walk to Zeus and he tries to stand up, but I stop him. I summon one chain made of the holy element of darkness and point the pyramid to his throat. “One move and I will kill you, Zeus.” Zeus lowers himself to his throne. If looks could kill I would have been dead from Zeus’ glare. I summon black lightning, and hit Zeus on his right leg and it turns into ashes. Zeus cries out from the pain of his leg being destroyed. “Zeus.” Hera calls out and tries to get closer to her husband, but I stop her with a look.

No one speaks. We can only hear the painful moans of the gods that got attacked by me. “Well, I wasted too much time with attacking the ones who attacked me first. I almost forgot what I came here for.” I turn my back to Zeus and walk away from him and Hera. “I want Aphrodite. Where is she?” I direct my question to everyone in the room. No body point at her and they don’t need to. All of them are looking at one woman in the left side of the room.

She is beyond beautiful. She is the goddess of love and beauty after. She has long blonde hair that touches the ground and her skin is white. Her figure would make any woman jealous and her eyes are blue. She has full red lips and I would have fallen in love with her if it wasn’t for Derek. Her beauty holds nothing to his. He was my one and only. Her beauty can’t affect me at all.

 

I walk to the goddess. She looks scared at first, but her expression changes in a matter of a second. She looks at me in a seductive way and her body starts to change. Her white skin changes into tan and her blue eyes turn to green. The jawlines are becoming sharper and her hair changes as well to black. She looks different than before, but still as beautiful.

 

I realize that she looks like a feminine version of Derek. For the first time since his death, I feel something. I feel a hot white anger. How dare she change to look just like him? How dare she try to make me fall in love with her by making herself look like him?

 

I summon dark purple dust and turn it into a chain. The chain hits Aphrodite across her face and she flies backward from the force of the hit. She slams into the wall and she falls down on her face. I teleport myself to stand next to her and the chain wraps itself around her neck. The chain drags Aphrodite up until her feet aren’t touching the ground and the only thing that is holding her up in my chain. The chain pushes the goddess into the wall again and she cries out of pain.

Black ooze comes out of my eyes and the temperature drops down more. There are thin layers of ice appearing everywhere in the throne room. I lock my eyes with the goddess of love and speak in slow and hard. “Don’t ever change yourself to look like my mate and if you do it ever again. I will cut up that pretty face of yours to the point where they can’t recognize you anymore. Do you understand me, bitch?”

 

Aphrodite whole body is shaking and tears are coming out her eyes. She is scared beyond belief. “I asked you a question. Nod if you can understand me.” I tell her and tighten the grip of the chain on her neck. She chokes up from the chain tight hold and nods. “If you understand, then change your look.” I order harshly and she does change her look immediately.

 

“You knew, didn’t you?” I ask her and she doesn’t speak. I repeat myself. “You knew what Ares was planning. You knew because he is your lover.” The goddess looks away and that is my answer. She knew of his plan all along.

 

The chain let go of her neck and she drops down to the floor. I kneel down and I roughly grab both of her hands. I command the chain to wrap itself around her wrists. I stand up when I’m sure that she can’t escape and hold the other end of the chain. “Let’s go.” I say before I drag her with me.

 

Aphrodite begs me to let her go. I ignore her and she directs her pleads to the other gods when she doesn’t hear an answer from me. “Please, someone save me. Hephaestus! Hephaestus, save me. I’m your wife.” I look at the god that she is talking to. She is talking to the man who stopped my attack with his hammer. So, he is Hephaestus, the god of fire and metalworking. He is also Balerion Astor’s father (Ed grandfather). He isn’t as ugly as the legend made him to be. He looks an average looking guy.

 

“Would you stop me from killing your wife and brother?” I ask the god and he snorts at my question. “I will not. My dear wife has been having affairs with many men and my brother is one of them. I loved her once upon of time, but I don’t love her anymore. You can do as you wish with both of them.”

 

“Hephaestus, how could you?” The goddess says to her husband, but he ignores her. I keep walking and Aphrodite calls out another name. “Eros, save me.” An attractive man is standing close to us. He has black wings and hair. His eyes are red, but not like Lila or any alpha that I know red. It is a light and soft color of red. “Eros? Is it that cupid name in Greek. Don’t tell me that you are cupid? I thought that cupid was a winged baby.”

 

Cupid stays silent and he looks at his mother. I keep my eyes on him. If I remember correctly, Eros a.k.a Cupid is the son of Ares and Aphrodite. I narrow my eyes at him. “I will ask you the same question that I asked your uncle. Are you going to stop me from killing your parents?”

 

Cupid looks away from his mother and turns to face me. He shakes his head and he looks away from me. “No, I am the god of love. It isn’t in my nature to take revenge.”

 

“Why?” I whisper without even realizing and cupid looks back. I might as well ask him my question. There is no point of asking, but I want to know the answer. “Why? I closed my heart, but why did you make me fall in love with him? We were better off away from each other.”

 

Cupid gives me a sad look before he speaks. “I’m the god of love, but there is love even my arrows can’t make. The people who I hit with my arrows can fall out of love, but your love was pure. Your love was written in the stars by the fate herself. I didn’t hit you with my arrow. The love between soulmates or mates in your case is the source of my godhood. It is the reason why I have never given up on humanity. "

 

So he didn’t make me love Derek. I ask him and this time in a hard tone. “Won’t you try to save your parents?”

 

Cupid takes off and his huge black wings hit the air as he float in the air. “Love and war go together. My parents are cruel. They played with the hearts of many people. What they did to you is unforgivable. You and your mate had a pure love. To come between a true love is something that I don’t take lightly. They wanted to take you away from your mate. It would have driven him mad. My father killed your mate and he drove you into despair. They deserve to be punished for what they did”

I don’t respond to Cupid’s words. I walk away when he starts to speak again. “He loved you.”

I stop and hold my breath. Cupid keeps talking. “He fell in love with you the second he laid his eyes on you. When you were singing and holding his little brother.”

 

I remember the moment I met him. It is carved in my heart forever. I was scared of him, but he never judged me. I didn’t know at that moment that I would love him.

"Love pierced his heart. There was no one who could have taken your place in his heart. Please, I beg you. Keep his memory alive.” Cupid begs me.

“Memories are all that I have, but what would I do with them? They are like a salt on a wound that can never be healed. He is g-” I can’t say. My whole body is shaking and I force myself to say it because they are my new reality.

 

“He is gone.” I say in a hollow voice. I force my leg to move and I drag the chained goddess with me. I step in the hole that I made in the dimension with Aphrodite behind me. I turn to look at the gods and say, “Don’t try to escape. I will seal the dimension, so none of you can escape. I will come back after I’m done with these two. My advice is not to try and help the traps gods. My holy magic will kill you if you touch it. Don’t say that I didn’t warn you and it doesn’t really matter any way. You will be dead soon enough.”

 

As I finish my sentence the fragments of dimension that were on the ground start to move and fill the gap. It is as if I pressed the rewind button. The fragments are moving as if time is going backward. With the last fragment in its place the throne room disappears with the gods in it. I teleport the both of us to the Island. Ares is still chained down. Lila and Lupa haven’t moved from their spots. I look down at my feet and see the spear that killed Derek. I kneel down and grab it.

“Child, you came back and you brought someone with you.” Lupa says and Ares focuses his eyes on us. His eyes get wide when they land on Aphrodite. “Aphrodite. What do you want to do with her?”

I walk to stand in front of Ares. My chain drags Aphrodite up by her arms. The goddess is hanging midair by my chain. There are tears in her beautiful face. “Ares, save me.”

 

“Let her go. It is between the two of us. This has nothing to do with her.” Ares says to me and I look at him. “We can’t get everything that we want, Ares. Derek didn’t have anything to do with your stupid war, but you killed him anyway. This is the war that you longed for, Ares and there are always casualty in wars.”

 

“I didn’t mean to kill him. He stepped in the attack that meant for you.” Ares says.

 

“I know, but it doesn’t change the fact that you killed him. I want you to feel the same pain that I felt before you die.” I say and the goddess cries harder after hearing my words.

 

“She means nothing to me.” Ares shrugs his shoulder at me.

 

“I read everything about Greek and Roman legends. I know that you are lovers. Besides, I will kill her even if she doesn’t mean a thing. I will kill every god. It doesn’t matter either way, if you have feelings for her or not.” I tell him the truth. Ares curses under his breath.

I look down at the spear. “Should I kill her with the same weapon that you killed my Derek?” I think about it. It would be a great way to get revenge, but it isn’t good enough. I shake my head. “No, I will kill her with one of your spells.” I open my book and look through the spells. I decide on the spell. The fire spell that Ares’ tried to kill me with it.

“Don’t do it.” Ares cries out, but I ignore him. There is no point in talking to him. I learned one thing from all that it happened today. It is pointless to go against your fate and her fate is death.

 

**_The call of the master of flames._ **

****

**_Shall release thy fury upon the earth_ **

****

**_Let my fortress see creation_ **

****

**_A tower towards the heavens_ **

****

**_And shut out all impurity_ **

 

A pillar of black fire engulfs Aphrodite. Aphrodite’s screams are heard loud and clear in the Island. The smell of burned flesh fills the air. Ares calls out her name as the fire eats out the goddess. Her cries stop and we know that she is dead. I stop the spell and look at what is left of her. The once beautiful goddess is nothing but burned bones. The chain lets go of her wrists and the skeleton drops down to the ground.

Ares’ eyes are filled with tears. He calls for Aphrodite, but the pile of bones won’t answer him. Ares looks at me with hate in his eyes and I don’t shy away from his look. “Do you feel anger that is so strong that it blinds you from reason? Do hate that creeps and stains the core of your soul? Do you feel so much pain that you feel your heart is being ripped apart?” I ask him and he curses the second I was born.

 

“All of these feelings that you are feelings. Multiply them and you might understand my feeling the second when I saw you killing my mate.” I grip the spear harder that it almost breaks from the pressure. I point the spear at Ares’ heart. “Ares, you started the war, but you won’t be here to see the end of it.” I tell and Ares spits at me. “Go to hell.” Ares says as I pierce his heart with his own spear. “I’m already there.” I whisper lowly.

The chains that held Ares down disappear as the god of war breathes his last breath. “You have done well, child. You have avenged your mate.” Lupa says to me. I shake my head. “Not yet. I have to take care of the rest of them. Please leave the Island at once. I will cast a wide range spell. I don’t want you to get caught in it.”

 

Lupa turns around and takes off. I wait until I feel that she has left the Island before I turn to face Lila. “Take him and take off into the sky.” I point towards the dead body of Ares. Lila grabs Ares’s corpse with one of her talons before she flies higher in the sky. My book disappears as I use gravity magic to push myself up and I fly slowly up. I close my eyes and chant a spell. Runes made of light start to shine brighter and dance around me as I rise higher above from the earth.

**_Ender of things, serpent of ice, lend me your breath._ **

**_Freeze them to a silence deeper than death._ **

**_Even the affluent perish in this cruel world._ **

**_As water runs high from low, take away all life._ **

**_Show me a world standing still as though itself had frozen._ **

**_Show me eternal, ultimate beauty indestructible, unassailable._ **

**_I reject understanding, I seek perfection._ **

**_How despicable!_ **

**_Life gather, undulating, reeking, displaying the horror of its procreation._ **

**_I will not accept it, I will not understand it._ **

**_I long for scenery of pure white._ **

**_I long for beautiful world of death._ **

**_I long for a world where creatures are buried and closed off._ **

**_I long for everything to stop._ **

****

**_Stop_**. I say the word and point my finger at my head. I want to stop thinking of the pain, loneliness, and grief.

 

**_Stop_**. I whisper the last word of the spell and point my finger at my broken heart.

 

An enormous serpent made of snow appears out of nowhere and it circles around me. “Go.” I say and the serpent speeds down and hits the ground. The snow sweeps in every direction and turns everything into ice. The whole Island and the water around it are frozen. Lila and I land on the frozen ice. Lila looks around. “It feels as if we are on the lowest floor of hell.” I ignore her and turn Ares’ corpse on its back. I bite my thump until it bleeds and drop a couple of drops of my blood into his mouth. I wait for a second and Ares starts to move and he stands up on his own. I turned him into a puppet. His soul is trapped in his body and he conscious of what is happening to him, but he can’t free himself. His soul will forever be trapped and he will never be free.

“You don’t show mercy, Stiles. You won’t even let his soul rest in death.” Lila says to me. “He doesn’t deserve it after everything he did.” I respond.

“What are you going to do next?” Lila asks me.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I will go to Olympus.” I answer her and Lila changes from her phoenix form to her other form. I can’t really call it human form since she isn’t human. “I will come with you this time.”

 

“Are you willing to kill gods?” I ask her. Lila and I look into each other eyes for a second. I don’t see hesitation in her eyes. Lila chuckles. “I don’t have a good relationship with them to begin with. I don’t care if you kill them. I will help you. You will need me.”

I nod “We can finish them faster with the three of us.” I summon my book and let it absorb the Ares’ spear. “Let’s go, Lila.” I say before teleporting the three of us to the throne room once more.

This time the gods aren’t surprised by our teleporting. They look more terrified than anything. It looks like they didn’t touch the gods that I attacked. Poseidon is passed out, Hermes is still trapped with my earth magic, Artemis is glued to the wall by the swords the cut through her palms, and Apollo is still lying on the ground half alive.

 

“It looks like you didn’t show mercy to this side either.” Lila says and she sounds so proud. I don’t have to time to answer her. Hera yells and curses me. “What have you done to my child?” Hera asks me and Zeus is quiet next to her, but he looks pissed off.

“You finally understand the pain of losing your loved one. How does it feel, Hera? You played with the lives of many people. Now, it is time for someone to make you taste your own medicine” I tell her.

 

Hera doesn’t take my words well. “How dare you kill my son and use him after his death? You killed my son over the death of a filthy dog. You will pa-” I don’t let Hera finished her word. I teleport myself to stand in front of Hera and grab her throat with my hand. Zeus tries to attack me and protect his queen, but Lila stops him with a sword made out of her black flames. “I wouldn’t try it if I were you, Zeus.” Lila says in a mocking voice.

I summon black vines to wrap themselves around Hera’s limbs. I tighten my hold on her throat and Hera bleeds blood from her mouth. “Listen, bitch, I won’t allow you to insult my mate.” The vines start to break Hera’s limbs and she can’t even scream out in pain because of my strong hold on her throat.

Fear of death fills Hera’s eyes as I look at her. I bring her closer and whisper into her ear. “I will kill you for what you just said about my Derek. Farewell, bitch.” I snap her neck. Hera doesn’t make a sound. She is dead. I turn my focus on Zeus. “He is mine, Lila.” I take the sword of flames from Lila. “You are next, Zeus.” I say and raise the sword to kill the king of gods.

 

(Derek POV)

 

I’m lying on my back. The floor underneath me feels cold and smooth. I open my eyes and look around. There is a white glow above me, but it doesn’t hurt or irritate my eyes. The floor is made of white marble with dark gray lines. There are no walls or ceiling. It is just an empty wide space. My head is clouded and I hear a buzz. I try to remember anything, but I can’t. I can’t remember who I am or how did I get here.

 

My body moves on its own and I stand up. My legs start to move on their own and I don’t try to stop them. I walk and don’t know for how long. I might have walked for minutes or hours or even days. I don’t feel pain or exhaustion. I only hear the buzzing sound and my legs keep moving forward.

After a while, my legs stop moving and I’m standing in front a huge gate. It is made out of Humans skulls and bones. The buzzing sound gets louder and I ignore it. I look at the magnificent gate and feel that I have to go inside. I feel the pull that guided me to here. I need to open the gate.

 

My hand moves by itself to touch the gate. Just as I am about to touch the gate, a hand grabs my wrist. I move my head to look at the owner of the hand and I come face to face with a beautiful woman and a man who is standing behind her. The woman looks very familiar to me. I feel like I have met her before, but I can’t remember.

The woman pushes me away from the gate. She and the man are standing between me and the gate and I get irritated by their action. “Who are you? I need to go beyond the gate.” I tell them.

 

The woman shakes her head and she says, “I can’t let you, Derek.”

 

“Derek?” I ask. Is it my name? Why can’t I remember?

 

“We arrived just in time. If the child touched the gate, he would have been truly dead. The fate is on your side, Hecate.” The man says to the woman.

Hecate? Who is she? I want to remember. “What is wrong with him? He looks like he is possessed. He doesn’t even remember me?” Hecate directs her question to the man behind her.

The man sighs at her. “You would be surprised with how many people beg to be send back. The air here makes people forget the memories of their past life and guides them to the gate. It has saved me a lot of trouble over the years.”

“Snap him out of it, Hades.” Hecate snaps at the man. No, his name is Hades.

 

Blackness covers Hades’ eyes completely and he looks at Hecate. “I do not follow orders, Hecate. Remember whom you are talking to. I’m the god of the underworld and you are in my domain.” He sounds angry.

 

“I apologize, Hades, but we do not have time.” Hecate says in an urgent tone. Hades eyes return to normal and he snaps his fingers. The sound snaps me out of my haze. My mind is getting clearer and the sound of buzzing is turning into a beautiful melody. I turn my back to Hecate and Hades. I forget all about them and listen to the melody.

It sounds so sad and heartbreaking. I feel my eyes tear up from how sad the melody is. The melody is calling for someone. It begs them to come back. I feel the need to go and find the one who plays this melody. “How sad.” I whisper.

 

“What is?” Hecate asks me and I turn to face her. I remember that I’m standing before two gods. I wipe away my tears immediately before bowing to the gods before me. “Lady Hecate, it is great to see you again. Lord Hades, it is an honor to meet you.”

I take a good look at Hades. Hades is a tall and fit man and he has pale skin. His shoulder length hair falls in waves and his eyes are black. He is wearing a purple Greek robe and a crown of thorns on his head. “An honor to meet me? It is the first time someone has said these words to me.” Hades chuckles.

I don’t know what to say after his statement so I look around. This place is strange. “Lady Hecate, where are we?”

 

Hecate wraps her arms over her chest and says, “We are between the life and death. This is the gate of death. It will suck in your soul if you touch it.” Hecates points at the gate behind her.

 

I gulp at the information that I just received. There is only one answer if we are between life and death and I was just about to touch the gate of death. “Am I dead?” I ask.

 

“Yes and no. Your soul has left your body, but you can’t be truly dead until you go beyond the gate.” Hades answers my question.

 

“How did I die?”

 

“Ares. He tried to kill Stiles and you stopped him.” Hecate says and the memories of meeting with Ares and his attempt on killing Stiles.

 

“Stiles and my friends. Are they okay?” I ask and I feel the anxiety fill my heart. I hope that they aren’t hurt or dead.

 

“Don’t worry. They are fine.” Hecate reassures me and I sigh in relief.

 

“Your friends are fine, but your mate is going on a rampage. He is killing gods left and right and the gods can’t stop him.” Hades says in a serious voice.

 

I’m shocked by the news. It doesn’t sound like Stiles. Then, I remember what Stiles did to the alpha pack after they threatened my life. This is bad. Stiles is in danger. “We have to stop him before they kill him.” I say in a desperate voice.

 

Hecate nods her head in agreement. “That's what we are here for. No one can stop Stiles right now except you, Derek. We will revive you.”

 

“Revive me? You told Stiles that you can’t revive the dead.” I ask her in confusion. Stiles told me all about his first meeting with Hecate.

 

“Normally, you are right. I’m the goddess of necromancy, but there are rules that prevent me from reviving just anyone. I need the help of Hades, the god of underworld to revive a soul. It is his domain after all. Besides, Stiles parents are from another world dimension. As a rule, no god can travel between dimensions let alone use magic there.” Hecate explains her reasons.

I look at Hades and something doesn’t add up. “I don’t mean to be rude, lord Hades, but why are you helping lady Hecate revive me? I know about the legends between of your feud with Olympus. Wouldn’t it be better if you let Stiles weaken the gods first and then you can take over?”

Hades laughs. He stops laughing and smiles at me. He doesn’t look like I imagined him to be. He doesn’t look cold and hard as the legends made him. He looks kind and gentle. “Legends become exaggerated over time, child.”

 

My eyebrows rise up in surprise. “You mean that the legends aren’t true?”

 

Hades chuckles at my question. “Some of it is true, but most of them aren’t. You see, my brother Zeus made up some stories and twisted some to make mortals fear me. As if it wasn’t enough that I’m the god of the underworld. I don’t really want to rule Olympus. I want to be accepted by my siblings and other gods. I should have been on the Olympus council. I’m one of the three strongest gods, but Zeus doesn’t want me to have any power beyond this realm. He isolated me from the rest of the gods. He is scared to lose his authority over the gods.”

 

Hades eyes turn sad in a second. “You see, child. He twisted the truth behind the story of my dear wife. I didn’t kidnap her. We fell in love and she came with me willingly to the underworld as my queen. Zeus is a man who doesn’t like for a woman to escape his claws. He spread lies between mortals and the false story is the only one known in the mortal world.”

 

I’m shocked by the news. I look at Hecate and she answers my unspoken question with a nod. In the Greek legend, it was said that Hades kidnapped Persephone, goddess of spring after he fell in love with her beauty. Persephone’s mother Demeter, the goddess nature, searched for her missing daughter. It was said that Hecate saw Hades kidnapping Persephone and she offered to help Demeter find her missing daughter.

 

“But, why would he do that? Why would he destroy your reputation and not do the same to Poseidon?”

“Zeus would have done the same to Poseidon if he could. He pushed me out of Olympus while keeping Poseidon under his thumb. He saw the possibility of both of us fighting together against him if he had pushed both of us out of Olympus. Zeus has his bad moments, but he is a good ruler. He is just too scared of losing his throne to see beyond it.” Hades says.

“Do you still see Zeus as a brother after everything he has done? Is that why you want me to stop Stiles?” I ask the god of the underworld.

 

“Part of it, yes. Your mate did more than enough damage to satisfy me for years to come. The other part is for Lydia’s sake.” Hades says.

 

“Lydia? What does Lydia have anything to do with the situation?” I ask and I’m confused by him bringing Lydia into the conversation.

 

“The powers of Banshee are strong and they are also hard to accept. Many of my descendants had suffered with accepting them. You are the first person that Lydia screamed for. You are her friend who she loves like a brother. I know that child. She will blame herself for your death. I can’t stand by and see her suffer if I can help her.” Hades says in a firm voice.

 

It never crossed my mind that Lydia would have suffered this much pain through my death. I feel ashamed of my ignorance to my friend’s pain. “She is lucky to have you looking after her, lord Hades.” I say and I mean every word. 

 

Hades sighs and smiles a sad smile. “My descendants do suffer from the powers that I gave to my beloved daughter Lorraine. They have to be strong to carry the weight that comes with the power that goes with death itself. You see, through all my descendants only two have visited me in the realm of the underworld. The first was Lorraine and the second was Lydia. Both of them have a special place in my heart.”

 

“Why only these two?” I ask.

 

“Even though the Banshees are dark creatures, they are alive and this is the realm of death. You need to have a strong spirit to survive the pressure of darkness in here. Even my queen has a hard time staying in this realm for a long period of time. She becomes weak and on the edge of death before I have to force her to go to the realm of living. Lorraine is stronger than the rest because she is my daughter. Lydia is strong as well and she used to visit us when she was a child. Persephone misses her greatly.”

 

“Your wife loves a grandchild that isn’t related to her by blood?”

 

Hades laughs at my question. “We are gods, child. Our relationship and natures are different than you mortals. Persephone loves my Lorraine and her descendants and I adore Persephone’s descendants as well.”

 

“We are wasting time. We need to hurry up.” Hecate cuts in the conversation.

 

“You are right, Hecate. Let’s start.” Hades says before both of them start to chant in a strange language. I wait for them to finish and listen more to the sad melody. I close my eyes and lose myself in the beautiful melody.

 

“We are ready, Derek.” I open my eyes and look at the gods. Hades has a black glow surrounding him while Hecate has a white glow surrounding her. “Lord Hades, who is playing the melody?” I want to know the one behind that melody. A melody that will be craved in my heart and memory forever.

 

“A melody? I don’t hear a thing.” Hecate says and she looks confused by my question.

 

I frown at her statement. “Can’t you hear it? It is one if not the saddest melody that I have ever heard in my life. It is so beautiful.”

 

Both of us look at Hades since this his realm. He sighs and nods. “Both of you are right. There is a melody, but only Derek can hear it. It is the soul of your mate calling out for your soul to come back. It is a melody that only soulmates can hear in the realm of death. Every melody sounds different because souls are not the same.”

I feel as if a knife is stabbing my heart. Stiles’ soul is calling for me. He must be in so much pain. I need to find him immediately. I look at the gods. “I’m ready. Please, hurry.” I urge them.

 

Hecate and Hades are standing next to each other. They extend their arms and connect their palms together. “I will see you in the world of the living, Derek. ” Hecate says as the place gets brighter by every passing second.

“Derek, take care of my Lydia.” I hear Hades say before I close my eyes because of the brightness of the light. When I open my eyes and I’m not standing in front the gate anymore. I’m lying on my back and looking at the clear night sky. I see trees and I’m lying on grass. I set up and hear someone scream and I turn to see Lydia is the one who is screaming and my friends are behind her. “Lydia, calm down.” I tell her.

“But, you are dead? How can you be alive?” Lydia asks in a shaken voice and our friends look as shocked as she is. I open my mouth to speak, but the arrival of both councils stops me. Their eyes get wide when they look at me. Mama steps a few steps forward and her whole body is shaking. I have never seen her like this. “Derek, is that really you?”

I stand up and say, “Yes, mama.” Mama tries to reach me, but grandpa George stops and pulls her back. “Talia, your son is dead. This is must be a trick of the god of war.” Grandpa hisses at her. Mama looks so defeated by his words.

“It is really me, Grandpa.” I take a step and an arrow hits the ground before me. I stop in my tracks and look at the one who threw the arrow. Sophie Argent draws another arrow and points it at me. Chris pulls his gun as well. “You can’t trick us. There is no coming back from death.” Sophie sounds scary and cold. She never talked to me this way.

 

I look at the people that I knew all my life and I don’t see love in their eyes. I see hate and distrust. How can I make them believe that it is really me? “Lower your weapons, Argents. Do not hurt the child.” Hecate’s voice cuts through the silence like a sharp sword. The goddess appears in front of me.

 

“Mother, what is the meaning of this?” Merlin asks the goddess.

 

“I will not allow you to kill the child that I just revived. Lower your weapons at once.” Hecate says in a hard voice.

 

“So, he is really Derek.” Mama says with so much hope in her voice. Hecate nods and mama runs to me. Hecate steps away and mama hugs me with a tight hold. Mama hugs me and cries at the same time. “Derek.” Mama wails my name and I hug her back. “It is okay, mama.”

 

Grandpa walks slowly to us and there are tears in his eyes. It is the first time that I have seen him cry. “Derek, I’m glad that you are back.” Grandpa says in choked up voice as he cups my face. “Me too, grandpa.”

Grandpa moves away as my friends reach us and behind them the councils as well. Mama lets go of me and all of them are crying and I sigh. “Could you all stop crying? Especially you, Ed. You are an ugly crier.” I tease Ed. All of them chuckle at my comment. “Damn you. You were dead. Did you expect us to celebrate your death, moron?”

Lydia and Lorraine are the only ones who didn’t move. Lydia is crying her eyes out and her grandmother is hugging her. I look at her and my heart breaks. Lydia who is always strong, she looks different than usual. She looks beyond weak. I tell mama that I need to get to Lydia and after a few seconds of convincing her to let go that I walk to Lydia.

I kneel down to her. “I’m sorry, Lydia. You had to go through what you went through. It wasn’t your fault. It never crossed my mind.” I tell her. Lydia cries harder before she let go of her grandmother and hugs me. “I screamed, Derek. I didn’t want to, but I couldn’t stop myself. I’m sorry.”

 

I sigh. “I told you. It wasn’t your fault. You weren’t the one who killed me. Don’t blame yourself.” I hush her as she cries harder.

 

“How did you get back from death, Derek? We all know that there is no return from the realm of death.” Lorraine asks me.

 

I smile at her. “It is all thanks to lady Hecate and your father. They are the ones who revived me.”

 

“Thank you. Thank you, my lady.” Mama says in tears and she bows to the goddess. Lorraine smiles at the mention of her father. She links her fingers together and prays to her father.

 

“Do not thank me, Talia. I do like your child and I did it for myself as well. The sisters of fate told me that it is the only possible way to save Stiles. I just went to Hades for help and he agreed to help me for the sake of Lorraine and Lydia.” Hecate says and she has one hand over mama’s shoulder.

“To save Stiles? Do you know where Stiles is? What happened to my son?” Aunt Claudia asks in a frightened voice.

“Physically, he is fine. I’m worried about his mental state. He has fallen deep into despair and the only way to save him is to bring Derek to him.” Hecate answers aunt Claudia’s question.

“Where is he? Where is my son?” Claudia asks again.

 

Hecate answers with one word. “Olympus.”

 

Aunt Claudia drops down to her knees and tears are dropping down her cheeks. “Olympus? The gods caught him. He is dead.” She says in despair.

 

Hecate shakes her head. “No, he went there willingly and he is fighting with them. I told you he is not harmed physically. I need to take Derek to him before he kills every god and goddess in Olympus.”

 

“No, I won’t let my son go there. He just came back to me.” Mama says in a firm voice.

I move away from Lydia and stand up. “Mama.” I start to say, but she cuts me off. “No. I won’t let you. I will use my Alpha voice if I have to.” Mama’s eyes glow red.

 

“Mama, he is my mate.” I growl back at her and my eyes flash light red. Mama doesn’t say a word, but she doesn’t stand down either. “What if papa was in Olympus? Wouldn’t you go to save him? Stiles is my mate.”

Grandpa George puts a hand on her shoulder and say, “He is right, you know.” I see mama’s resolve crumple slowly and she looks defeated. She knows the connection between the mates. She can’t stop me.

 

“Don’t worry, Talia. I will keep him safe. I protect him with my life.” Hecate swears and Mama nods.

 

“I will go with you.” Aunt Claudia jumps in and she stands up. Hecate shakes her head. “No, I can only protect one person. I can’t take you with me.”

 

“He is my child.” Aunt Claudia screams out and Merlin steps in front her and his eyes are glowing Lavender with anger. “Claudia, show respect. Hecate is our goddess. I raised you better than this.” Merlin says in a harsh voice and aunt Claudia doesn’t back down. “There is no time, grandpa. I need to find my child.”

 

“I can’t protect you if the other gods attack us. You will be dead and we will be in another problem. I can’t revive two people in the same day. It takes a lot of energy and time. Your death will anger your child further and he will be reckless. He might die as well.” Hecate reasons with her and aunt Claudia looks defeated.

Merlin sighs. “You are right, mother, but we can’t let you go on your own. You need a support. That is why I will go with you.” Merlin says.

 

“No, Merlin. I can’t speak for the whole first council, but I will go with you.” Lorraine says as she stands up.

 

“Lorraine is right. You need us. The first council can fight. All of us have been trained with a god or goddess once upon a time.” Sophie says.

“It might be fun. Why not?” Titania says with a smile.

 

“Are you sure? You might die?” Merlin asks them.

 

“We have been alive for centuries, Merlin. Our lives are worth sacrificing for the next generation of the council. We all prepared to die.” Balerion Astor says in his rough voice.

“Balerion is right. I can’t allow my grandson to go into danger without enough protection. Stiles, Derek and their friends are the future. We need to protect them, so they can protect the next generation. We have no regrets, Merlin.” Grandpa George says.

 

Merlin smiles at the first council before he turns to face Hecate. “Please, allow us to accompany you, mother.”

 

Hecate nods. “If it is the first council, then I will allow it. Derek, come here. We will teleport to Olympus.”

 

I walk to Mama and she hugs me. “Come back. I can’t lose you again.” Mama whispers into my ear. I hug her back. “I promise.”

 

I look at aunt Claudia. “I will bring him back. I promise.” Aunt Claudia doesn’t say a word, but I see the plea in her eyes.

“Hold each other’s hands. I will teleport us.” Hecate orders us and we do as she says. She closes her eyes and we wait, but nothing happens. Hecate opens her eyes and the shocks in her eyes are clear. “The gates to Olympus are closed. I can’t teleport. No one can enter or leave.”

“What should we do? We have to get to Stiles.” Merlin says in a calm voice. I don’t know how can he keep his cool at this time. We can’t reach Stiles and I’m freaking out. “Give me a second. I will find a way.” Hecate says in unsure voice.

 

“Lila! Can’t you call Lila? She can teleport you to Stiles.” Leo says and there is finally a hope to reach Stiles. Only the hope dies quickly with Hecate’s words. “It might work, but I can’t contact her. Stiles is the only one who can as he pleases.”

 

I look down in despair as we wait for her to find a way. I look down and notice my necklace. The necklace that Stiles gave it to me as a gift. The necklace that can teleport me to Stiles. “My necklace! I can use my necklace to get me to Stiles. It uses the same teleporting magic as familiar. No one can stop it.”

 

Everyone looks at me. “Can I see the necklace?” Hecate asks and I hand the necklace over. She looks at the necklace and nods. “It is our best option.” Hecate returns the necklace and I wear it. I hold the necklace and close my eyes. I feel the pull of teleporting magic and I open my eyes when I feel the ground shifts underneath me.

 

We are in a huge room and it is cold. The room would have been more magnificent and beautiful if it wasn’t half destroyed. There are thin layers of ice scattered everywhere and injured people. There is a man that looks like he was burned to death, but he is still breathing. A woman that has two swords piercing and holding her to the wall behind her. Another man trapped by a giant hand made of earth and a snake is coming out of the hand and biting his neck. The last of the injured people is a man who is passed out and he looks like he hit the wall behind him. There is a hole in his shape on the wall.

 

These people aren’t the only ones in the room. There are around thirty people separated into two groups. They don’t look like they are hurt. There is a man sitting on the throne and two people are standing in front of him. The first one is Lila is her human form and the second one is Stiles. Stiles is holding a sword and just about to kill the man.

 

He doesn’t look like my Stiles. He looks like a corpse with his grayish skin. His hair is black and there is something cold about him. He isn’t my Stiles. Stiles, who has a beautiful pale skin and he blushes so easily. His soft hair is brunette and he is warm and kind. Stiles, who hates fighting and want nothing, but heal people. What happened to Stiles?

 

“Stiles!” I scream his name and Stiles stops his sword midair. He turns his head slowly in my direction and we lock our eyes. This is wrong. His eyes are all wrong. Where is his kind and stunning whisky color eyes? They are black and emotionless. I want my Stiles back.

 

There is disbelief in his eyes as he looks at me. His whole body is shaking and he drops the blade of flames. “Derek.” He whispers and shakes his head. “No, you are dead.”

 

“He is Derek, Stiles. Lady Hecate revived him.” Grandpa George says and Hecate nods her head. Stiles takes trembling steps toward me. Stiles steps away from the throne and he keeps walking. The man who is sitting on the throne screams out “Die!” Black lightning comes out of his hands and it is directed ar Stiles.

The time slows down as Stiles turns around and the lightning flies toward his heart. There lightning is getting closer and there is nothing we can do to protect Stiles. A shadow jumps in front of Stiles. Black fire flies everywhere as the lightning hits Lila, who stepped in and took the hit.

Lila drops to the ground and Her eyes look dead and empty. Stiles screams out of agony and he grips his hair. Winds are hitting everywhere and the source of the winds is Stiles. The strong winds pushes everyone back from it force.

 

Stiles’ whole body starts to shake. He throws his head back and screams more. Suddenly, Stiles stops screaming and the winds stop as well. He looks at the man on the thrones and black oozes comes out of Stiles’ eyes and drop down like tears on his cheeks. “How dare you? How dare you? How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?” Stiles’ voice gets higher with every sentence until he screams the last one.

 

“How dare you hurt, Lila? How dare you put Derek in danger when I just got him back?” Stiles screams at the man.

 

“You killed my family.” The man yells back. His words might be brave, but his voice is shaking with fear.

 

“Then, go to fucking hell with your crazy family.” Stiles screams out his words and he stretches palm out. Black chain comes out of his palm. The long pyramid head of the chain hits the man in the chest and enters his body. The man screams out of pain as his back hit the throne. The god tries to pull the chain out, but the second he touches the chain. He pulls his hand back and there are smoke coming out from his palm.

 

The god struggles to breath and his body starts to thin out. Stiles is sucking the life out of him. He did the same thing to Ennis. Just like Ennis, there is nothing left of the man, but a hollow shell.

 

>Lila’s body catches on fire and the black flames burn hotter than ever. The fire dies out in a matter of a second and there is nothing remains but ashes. Another second and fire bursts from the ashes. Lila comes out of the ashes in her bird form. Her huge wings hit the air. Stiles looks at Lila and he looks tired. “Lila” Stiles whispers her name in disbelief.

Lila lands in front of Stiles and Stiles touches her head with his trembling fingers. “Stiles, I’m fine. I’m a phoenix. I don’t die easily.” Stiles drops down onto his knees. His shoulders drop in relief and I call his name, but he doesn’t respond.

 

Stiles is breathing hard and he doesn’t look at me. I run to him and kneel down. “Stiles.” I say his name and he finally turns around to face me. I feel a sting of pain on my cheek and realize that Stiles slapped me. I cup my cheek and look at him in shock. “Liar.” Stiles barely whispers the word out.

 

Stiles’ body is changing slowly. His skin turns pale, his hair loses the black to brown, and blackness in his eyes shrinks until the pupil returns to normal size. I don’t dare to come closer to him. Stiles hits my chest with his fist. “Liar. You promised that you won’t die. You promised that you won’t leave me alone. You died and I was left alone again. I turned cold and empty because of your lies. I killed gods because of your lies. I-” Stiles says loudly and he chokes up. I can’t take it anymore and wrap my arms around him. He cries his heart out

Stiles stops his spells when he returns back to normal. The giant hand that wraps around the man disappears as well as the swords that were gluing the woman to the wall. Both of them fall down and don’t try to stand up. “Lady Artemis.” Sophie Argent says loudly before she runs to the goddess.

“My lady, how can I help you?” Sophie asks the goddess as she looks at the wound in the goddess’ palms.

 

“Do you still want to help me after what the child of your friend did to us, Sophie?” Artemis asks her a question.

“Of course, you are still my goddess. Besides, the boy was grieving his mate and it was your brother’s fault.” Sophie says before she kneels down to help the goddess. Artemis doesn’t say a word.

“Father.” Balerion says as he walks to a bearded man who is sitting down on a chair. The god grins when he looks at Balerion. Balerion bows to the god. The god must be Hephaestus. He doesn’t look as ugly as the legend says. Lord Hades was right. Legends become exaggerated over time.

“Balerion! It has been long, my son.” Hephaestus beams at his son.

 

Balerion smiles a gentle smile before he says, “Yes, it has. By the way father where is your hammer? It is the first time that I have seen you without it.” Balerion looks around for the hammer.

Hephaestus chuckles and points at my and Stiles’ direction. “The boy took it and put it inside his book.”

 

Balerion looks at our direction and looksgrim at his father’s words. “I can talk to him into give it back.”

Hephaestus waves his hand. “Don’t worry about it. I want to make a new hammer anyway. Besides, the boy did a favor to me. He took care of the crazy members of my family.” Hephaestus laughs a loud laugh and he looks like he is enjoying himself. I can’t blame him. Throughout the legends, Hephaestus had a hard time connecting with other gods. 

Stiles gets my attention back when he fists my shirt and he cries harder than before. I hug him closer and tuck his face into my neck. Stiles rubs his face all over my neck and I feel his tears on my skin. I blame myself for his pain. I caused pain to my mate.

 

Stiles releases my shirt and raises his arms up. Then, he wraps his arms around my neck. “I love you.” Stiles says into my neck and I feel like a lightning just struck me. It is the first time that he has ever told me he loves me. “I love you. Don’t leave me and don’t you dare die for me again. I won’t forgive you if you do.”

“I won’t.” I swear to him and kiss his temple over and over again.

 

“Don’t promise me. Just do it.” Stiles whispers in a tired voice. I chuckle at him and nod my head. I look at Lila, who is standing behind Stiles. “It's good to have you back, Derek.” I nod to her. “Let’s go home, Stiles.” Stiles just nods. Hecate and the first council gather closer to us. The last two to arrive are Balerion and Sophie. Lila spreads her wings and the fire surrounds us as Lila teleports us home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again. I hope that you are happy with the ending of the chapter. Derek came back from the dead!!! Yay, i couldn't keep him did for long. Anyway. I was going to write one last chapter and finish this story, BUT I watched Harry potter and the goblet of fire and i liked the idea of a competition between magical schools. SO, I'm planning on writing more chapters and going with the idea of a magical competition if you guys want to read more. Or If you guys are satified with the story and don't want more then i will write one last chapter and put an ending to this story! Can't wait to hear your opinions on my idea of a competition between magical schools!


	34. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! I'm sorry for the not updating for a whole month. I can't apologize enough. Life was crazy for me and my beta. We couldn't update because both of us were busy. I promise that It won't happen again. Anyway, thanks for all the support and I decided to continue to write more for this story. I hope that you guys love what is coming for Stiles and his friends! Please enjoy the chapter
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D

Chapter 33

 

(Derek POV)

 

I hear Lila’s screech before I open my eyes. Lila has teleported us back to the grass field where the council meets. The current council and our friends are sitting on chairs when they look in our direction. All of them stand up at once and start to run toward us.

“Stiles.” “Derek” Mama and aunt Claudia call out our names.

Aunt Claudia drops down next to Stiles. She hugs Stiles and starts to cry. Stiles doesn’t let go of me or hug his mom back, but that doesn’t make aunt Claudia any less happy to see her son again. She has been scared of losing him for hours. I can’t really blame her.

I feel a warm hand cup my cheek and turn to look at mama. She is checking if I’m hurt or injured. “Are you okay? Are you hurt or in pain?” Mama says in a worried and terrified tone.

 

I cover her hand with mine and try to reassure her with a smile. “I’m fine, Mama. We were only gone for ten minutes and we didn’t even fight.” Mama looks me in the eyes for two seconds before she nods.

Aunt Claudia’s voice grabs my attention. “Stiles, honey, please take to me. Are you hurt? Do I need to take you to the hospital? What is wrong?” Aunt Claudia is cupping both of Stiles’ cheeks with her hands. She looks worried. Stiles shakes his head slowly. “No, I’m not hurt.” Stiles says in a tired voice.

“What’s wrong then? Honey, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” Claudia pleads to Stiles and he doesn’t say a word. Stiles closes his eyes and tightens his grip on my shirt before he leans his head on my shoulder. I rub his back with my hand in an attempt to comfort him.

 

“Stiles.” Aunt Claudia calls out his name once more to get his attention and she sounds more freaked out than before. Lila steps in and puts her hand on Claudia’s shoulder to get her attention. “He is just tired, Claudia. He went through a lot of stress, physical and mental. I promise you that he isn’t hurt.”

It looks like Lila’s words are enough to reassure Aunt Claudia because she stands up and leaves with Mama to talk with the two councils. Lila and Hecate give us a small smile before they walk away as well to talk with the adults.

Lydia and Leo run toward us and sit down on either side of Stiles before they hug him. They don’t make a sound because there is no point in saying anything. They just hug him to show him that he isn’t alone. Jordan stands behind Lydia while Ed stands behind me and put his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it. “It is good to have you two back.” Ed whispers lowly so that only I can hear him. I smile at my friends because I can’t think of any better friends to have.

I feel Ed tap on my shoulder with his finger. I look at him over my shoulder and he nods toward the two goddesses and two councils. The atmosphere between them is thick and it looks like they are going to discuss something important. I focus my super hearing to hear what they are talking about.

“So, how is the situation with the gods?” Chris Argent asks. Chris doesn’t like to waste time and he is like an army general. He is a very direct and precise man.

The first council and the two goddesses look at each other and no one speaks. Chris and the current council raise their eyebrows at their reaction to Chris’ question. Chris looks at Sophia and asks, “That bad?”

 

 

Sophia looks grim and nods. “I wouldn’t believe it if I didn’t see it myself, but Stiles wrecked Olympus. It is bad and I don’t see how the rest of the gods will stay quiet about what he did. I’m sure Lady Artemis is beyond furious for what he did to her brother Apollo.”

“What did Stiles do?” Elena Sylvari asks and she looks around at the first council to get an answer. She sounds worried and scared of the answer.

 

Titania snorts at her descendant’ question. “What didn’t he do? He destroyed the throne room, injured and killed gods, and lastly, he took away their godly toys. He didn’t show any kind of mercy. I like the kid.” Titania grins.

 

“We can’t really blame him. His mate died before his eyes. Anyone would go crazy if they lost their mate. The gods should be thankful to Lady Hecate and my father for reviving Derek or all of them would be dead by now.” Lorraine says and she shrugs her shoulder like that’s it and we can’t do anything more about it.

“Lila, mother, do any of you think that the gods will go after Stiles for revenge?” Merlin asks. Lila and Hecate look at each other and it looks like they have a silent conversation. I force my body not to stiffen as I wait for them to answer Merlin’s question. It feels like hours have gone by instead of seconds when they finally answer the question.

“I don’t think that they will.” Lila answers first and Hecate nods in agreement before she says, “I agree with Lila. They won’t attack. Stiles took out most of their powerhouse fighters when he stepped in Olympus. They can’t afford a war right now. I’m sure that there will be a meeting tomorrow in Olympus. I will go there and talk on Stiles’ behalf. Besides, Lila and I will keep an eye for the night so please be at ease.”

 

The atmosphere is lightening up and everyone’s shoulders drop in relief the second Lady Hecate finishes her sentence. I didn’t realize how much stress the two councils were under with the possibility of the gods attack. No one can blame them.

“I think we have had enough action for one day. Everyone should leave and rest. We will meet tomorrow as well to see what we should do and see what Lady Hecate has to say after the meeting with the gods.” Aunt Claudia says and everyone nods.

Everyone starts to walk away when Lila speaks up. “Claudia and Talia, can I speak with the both of you?” Mama and aunt Claudia nods their heads. Merlin and grandpa George look at Lila. Lila smiles gently at the two men. “You two can stay to hear what I’m about to say.”

Natalie Martin, James Astor, and Elena Sylvari come to take their kids with them, but Lydia, Leo, and Ed refuse to leave with their parents. After a few minutes of arguing their parents agree to let their kids stay with their friends for the night.

Lila chuckles when the three parents leave. There is no one left in the grass field except for me, Stiles, our friends, Lila, Mama, aunt Claudia and our two grandfathers. “I actually wanted to speak about Stiles’ and Derek’s sleeping arrangement.”

“What do you mean, Lila?” Grandpa George asks.

 

“Derek and Stiles went through a lot today and they need to be close to each other for a couple of days. I assume that Talia won’t let Derek out of her sight for a couple of days if not weeks or months. Stiles isn’t mentally ready to stay away from Derek as well. So what should we do with these two?” Lila is waiting for an answer from the remaining members of the two councils.

“Lila has a point. We can’t separate these two right now.” Merlin says as he cups his chin with his hand.

“Stiles can come and stay with us for a couple of days. Nat will be pleased and my family likes Stiles. What do you think Claudia?” Mama says and she looks at aunt Claudia for an answer.

 

Aunt Claudia nods her head. “I think that it is the best solution right now and we will see what we should do next.” Aunt Claudia sighs and looks toward us. They talk about the arrangement and I block their conversation out. I’ve heard all that I need to know. I look down at Stiles and realize that he is sleeping. His whole body is leaning against mine in an uncomfortable position. I sigh and smile a little at my adorable mate before I rearrange him to sit on my lap and rest his head on my shoulder.

I look at Stiles’ peaceful face and pull him closer to myself when I hear Lila say, “Did he fall asleep?” I look up and find that Lila is standing in front of me and she has a soft smile on her face. I nod at her question. Lila looks at Stiles and her smile turned sad for a second before the sadness disappear.

Lila walks slowly closer to me and she kneels down on the ground next to me and Lydia. She rests her warm hand over my shoulder. “He will need you, Derek. The upcoming weeks, maybe months will be hell to Stiles. He will need you to help him more than ever and you have to be strong for him. ” Lila looks away from me and make an eye contact with my friends. “He will need all of you and I pray to the fate that you won’t turn your back on him.”

 

Lydia scoffs at Lila. It is the first thing since I woke up from death that shows her strong personality again. This is the Lydia that I know.

“Stiles is our friend and we never turn our back to our real friends, Lila. You know us better than this.”

 

Ed crosses his arm over his chest and fixes Lila with a displeased look. “I don’t agree with Lydia with most things and I can’t believe that I’m saying it out loud, but I agree with her.” Ed looks like he is in so much pain from saying these words and Lydia rolls her eyes at him.

Jordan snorts and he looks amused. “I can’t believe that the two of you agreed on something.” Ed and Lydia give Jordan a look and Jordan just grins at the two of them.

 

Lila stands up and says, “I know that you care about him, but what I’m saying is the upcoming days will be hard on Stiles. He is going through something and he will need every single one of you to help me.” I frown at her words and I’m starting to get worried. What is happening to Stiles?

 

“What is going on, Lila?” Leo asks and everyone looks as worried as I am. Lila sighs and shakes her head. “You will know soon enough. There is no point of telling you right now and don’t bother to ask your parents. They don’t know either. Take care of Stiles, Derek. He will probably sleep all night long.” Lila disappears when she says her last word before anyone can stop her.

“What did she mean that Stiles is going through something? I thought that we are done with the gods mess.” Ed grumbles.

 

“I don’t know.” I say and I feel an uneasy feeling settles in my heart.   I hope that my mate will be okay.

 

“Derek.” I hear mama’s voice call out for me. I look up to see her and aunt Claudia walking toward us. I look around and can’t see grandpa or Merlin. Aunt Claudia answers my unspoken question about them. “Grandpa Merlin and Grandpa George went home. They have some business to deal with. I’m leaving as well. Please take care of Stiles for me, Derek.”

I blink at aunt Claudia and frown. “Aren’t you coming with us, aunt Claudia?” I thought she would at least stay with us for a couple of hours to check on Stiles.

 

Aunt Claudia shakes her head and she gives me a small smile. “No, I trust you to keep him safe and look after him. I have to find John as well and tell him what happened. I called him, but I didn’t tell him all the details.” Aunt Claudia looks at her watch before waves at us. “I have to go. Good night everyone.”

 

“We have to leave as well. All of you must me exhausted.” Mama says and all of us nod in agreement. I stand up with Stiles is still asleep in my arms. Mama leads the way until we reach the Nemeton. Mama touches it with her hand and a portal in it is open.

We walk through and we reach the backyard of my house in a matter of seconds. We walk toward the house and we can hear the racket in the house before the door slams open. Nat is the one who opened the door. He is grinning widely. “Mama, Derek, Stiles.” Nat yells before he starts to run and Papa is running behind him.

Nat’s grin dims and his eyes get wide when his eyes land on Stiles. Nat grabs Stiles hand because it is the only thing he can reach and he starts to shake it. “Stiles, Stiles, wake up. What’s wrong with Stiles, Derek? Is he hurt?” Nat whines. His eyes tears up and his bottom lip is quivering. Nat is on the edge of crying.

 

Mama comes to our rescue. She pulls Nat up and kisses his temple. “Stiles is just tired, baby. He is going to spend a couple of days with us because he wants to stay with you and Derek. Don’t cry or Stiles will be upset.”

Mama tries to hold back her smile when Nat wipes away his tears. Nat looks at me and asks, “He is really alright?”

 

“He is really alright. You will see him tomorrow when he is awake and he will eat breakfast with both of us. We are going to have a sleepover for days.” I point at my friends to show Nat that we are having a sleepover. It isn’t the first time that my friends stay in our house for days and it won’t be the last time.

 

“Can I sleep in your room, Derek?” Nat asks and he sounds excited about the idea of sleepover with Stiles. I smile at my little brother. “”Maybe tomorrow. Stiles is sleeping and he is really tired. We will see what we can do tomorrow.”

 

Nat looks little upset for a second before he nods in understanding. “Can I give him a kiss so he can sleep better? Stiles always says that I give him the best kisses.” Nat says it in the most innocent way and I feel that my wolf has the urge to snap and growl at my little brother for saying he kisses my mate better than me, but I calm my wolf down.

 

I hear a snicker coming from behind and I know that it belongs to Ed. He probably smells my unpleasant feelings from Nat’s words. I smile at Nat. “Of course.” I walk closer to Nat and he gives Stiles a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Sweet dreams, Stiles.” Nat whispers so he won’t wake up Stiles.

 

I turn around and walk to the house. I pass papa who marks scent the back of my neck.

 

As I reach the house, I Hear Leo says, “I want a goodnight kiss, Nat. You give the best kisses.” Leo is the best. He probably said it to punish Ed for snickering at me. As expected, Ed lets out a growl, Lydia laughs, and Mama threatens Ed to behave or she will punish him.

 

My family asks what is going on? And why we are wearing torn up clothes? I ignore them as I take Stiles to my room. I put him down on the bed before I go to my closet. I strip Stiles down before I put on him my old PJs that got too small for me, but it still one size bigger on Stiles. It smells like me so my wolf is calm and too pleased that my mate smells like us.

I change my clothes as well and take our ruined clothes and throw them in the bathroom. I wash my face before I walk back in my room. I sit down next to Stiles and run my fingers through his soft hair. We stay like this for a couple of minutes just me and my mate and it feels perfect and peaceful.

 

The peace doesn’t stay for long. I hear Nat’s cries, Laura screaming my name, and more yelling from my relatives. I sigh tell myself that I will have to face the music eventually. Might as well do it right now because Laura and Peter won’t leave me in peace. I kiss Stiles’ forehead. “I will be back, love.” I whisper into his ear before I stand up and walk out of the room. “Derek, come down right now.” I hear Laura’s voice and she sounds beyond angry.

I walk down the stairs and find that Laura and Peter are waiting for me by the end of the stairs. Laura looks livid and Peter doesn’t look any better. I tell myself that it will be a long night. I don’t say a word and neither do Laura or Peter. I reach the last step and I feel something grab my left leg.

I look down and Nat is hugging my leg tight and he is crying. I sigh and pull Nat up and hug him. Nat wraps his little arms around my neck and cries and screams in my ear. I whine from how loud Nat is and look at Laura and Peter. “What did you two do to Nat?”

 

Laura turns a darker shade of red and veins are popping up in her forehead. Peter fixes me with an even colder look. “We didn’t do anything. He is crying because of your action.” Peter says in a cold tone.

I’m confused. “Me? I didn’t do anything. I was in my room and came down and he was crying.”

“My dear sister told us everything, dear nephew. We know that you died.” Peter says in a dry voice and as a cue Nat cries and screams harder into my ear.

 

I hush Nat and rub his back. “I’m fine as all of you can see.” I say back to Peter.

 

It looks like Laura had enough with the silent treatment. “Fine! Fine, he says. I leave you for two hours and you get yourself killed and brought back to life. What the hell is going on with you, asshole?” Laura screams at me. She thrusts and swings her fist in the air.

 

We all hear Mama yell from the other room. “Laura, Don’t use such language in my house.”

I sigh and walk toward the family with Nat in my arms. He is still crying his eyes out. Laura and Peter follow me behind. “I’m not impressed and don’t approve of your latest behavior. It got you killed.” Peter says.

 

I sigh and whine at Nat, who is still screaming loudly in my ear. “Never looked for your approval, uncle. Besides, I don’t see the point of you and Laura ripping my head off and Nat’s punishing a hole into my eardrum. I’m not dead. All is good.” I walk into the room where my pack is gathered and everyone jumps up and tackles me to the ground. I grunt from the pain and tell them to let me go, but no one listens to me. It is going to be a very long night.

 

(Stiles POV)

 

_The forest is dark and creepy. The full moon is high in the clear sky. The strong winds blow and dance with the branches. The night is cold and I’m barefoot. My feet hit the dirt underneath them as I run and dodge the trees in my path. I breathe harder as I run from the shadows. I don’t dare to look back to see if someone in following me._

_I hear screams, laughter of madness, and the echo of people calling my name. I don’t stop and I don’t dare to look back. I’m beyond scared. I don’t know how long have I been running from the unknown danger._

_All that I can do is run and hope that no one can catch me. I run and run for what feels like hours until I trip over something and fall on my face. I groan from the pain and clean the dirt off my face with the back of my hand. I look back at what made me trip and I gasp._

_Derek is laying on his back. There is a huge hole in his chest, his skin is pale and his eyes are dead. My legs can’t hold me up, so I crawl to Derek. Just as I am about to touch him and a hand comes out of the ground. It grabs my ankle and it drags me away from Derek. I call out for Derek as the hand drags me away until I can’t see him. I dig my fingers into the dirt but it doesn’t stop the hand or slow it down._

_At last, the hand lets me go and I push myself to sit up and I look around me. Trees are surrounding me and I can’t see anything but trees. Another hand shoots up from the ground and a person comes out._

_It is a female, but she looks like a Zombie. Her eyes are white and some of the skin is torn up and you can see the muscles. She is dirty and is covered in dirt. She has black wings on her back. Her wings look broken and you can tell there are some lost feathers from the bald spots scattered all over the wings. She looks at me and she grins. I crawl back to get away and I recognize her. She is Eris, the goddess of calamity. She is the goddess that I killed._

_Eris opens her mouth and she screams loudly. ’Her scream is so loud that I cover my ears with my hands. I hear some branches moving behind me and I look over my shoulder to see. There are five people walking toward us. I can’t see them until they are very close to us._

_They look a lot like Eris with the ripped skin, the white eyes, and being covered in dirt. These aren’t the only similarity between them. All of them are gods and goddesses that I killed. Zeus, Hera, Ares, Hercules, and Aphrodite. My heart is beating hard and I try to get away from them, but my legs won’t hold me up. I crawl away from them in a desperate attempt to get away._

_I don’t get far before I feel a hand on the back of my neck and it pushes my face into the ground. I groan in pain as I feel more hands grab a part of my body as they hold me down. I scream and try to get their hands away from my limbs when I realize that someone is standing in front of me._

_I look up and I gasp in surprise. I’m looking at myself, but he looks a little bit different than me. His skin is bluish gray, his eyes and hair are black, and he is smirking at me. “You can’t run away from me, Stiles. I am the real you.” Emo Stiles says in a dark and cold voice._

_“No.” I spit and struggle to get free. Emo Stiles chuckles at my pointless attempt to escape. “You can’t run away from me. I’m your new reality and the real you.” The god zombies turn into black oozes. The oozes moves and expands slowly as it covers my whole body. “No” I scream again and try to get away from the oozes. It starts to cover my head and Emo Stiles cups my cheek with his hand gently. “Let it take control.” I try to scream, but the oozes covers my mouth. I feel helpless and there is no point of fighting a losing battle. I want Derek. Derek is the last thing in my mind as the oozes cover my eyes and it swallows me up completely._

_Emo Stiles smiles lovingly at me. He gets closer to my ear and whispers gently, “We were both created in the chaos. We were both born to destroy. You were like death and I was like war and where we collided. We bring nothing but calamity.”_

_Stiles._

_Stiles._

“Stiles, wake up.” I snap my eyes open. Derek’s face is the first thing that I see. There is fear in his eyes. My chest in rising and falling from breathing hard and there is thin line of sweat on my forehead. Derek has his hands on my shoulders.

 

I try to sit up and Derek helps me. I rest my head on Derek’s shoulder. Derek starts to rub my back and he nuzzles against my neck. Derek makes a voice close to purr as he kisses and licks my neck. “What happened?” I ask in a rough voice. I clear my throat and wait for Derek’s respond.

 

“You had a nightmare. I was downstairs helping mama with breakfast when I heard you yell no. I came running and found you having a nightmare.” Derek whispers against my neck and I feel goosebumps all over my body.

 

“Are you alright?” I ask him as I close my eyes and get closer to his warmth. Derek rests on my lower back and he bites gently on my skin before he sucks on the tender skin once again.

“I’m alright. Never better. Now, how about we go and eat breakfast with everyone downstairs? Nat, Leo, and Lydia refuse to eat anything until you eat with them. I wish I could say the same about Ed, but you know that he stops thinking about anything else when it comes to Leo and food. He has been eating for the past hour. Mama is reaching her limits with the black hole in his stomach.” Derek says and I giggle because he is right. No one can come between Ed and food.

I nod “Okay.” I try to stand up, but my legs feel too weak and I fall back on the bed. Derek looks down at me and he looks worried. “Stiles, are you alright? Should I call Sebastian? Do I need to call an ambulance?” I put a hand over Derek’s hand and squeeze it. I smile at Derek’s overprotective behavior “I’m fine, Derek. Just a little bit tired. It happens when I use too much magic all at once.”

Derek’s shoulders drop in relief and I’m sure that he is listening to my heartbeats to check if I am lying or not. Derek smirks at me and I get nervous because I know that look. He is going to do something that I don’t like. One second, I am on the bed and the next Derek is scooping me up in his arms. He walks toward the door and whispers in a bad British accent, “Don’t worry, my dear prince in distress. I, your knight in shining armor, am here to rescue you.”

I snort at Derek. It is kind of silly, but I’m not one to be out shone in anything silly. I have a reputation to keep. I wrap one arm around his neck and rest the back of my other hand over my forehead. “Oh, my knight and my prince. What can I do to repay for saving me from the evil dragon Edward?”

Humor is dancing in Derek’s eyes and he is barely holding his smile back as we reach the stair and Derek stops. “If I must my prince. I ask only for a kiss from your rosy lips. For the memory of such gift will brighten my day and give me hope in my darkest hour.”

 

I let out a long sigh and shake my head. “If I must.” I cup Derek’s cheeks and kiss him gently. We can’t keep our lips connected it because both of us are laughing. Someone clears their throat and both of us look and find Ed is waiting for us at the end of the stair. He has his arms crossed over his chest and he is giving us a dark look. “I, Edward, the evil dragon, am here to get my prisoner back. Hand him over to me at once.” Ed demands. Derek rolls his eyes and goes down the stairs and we hear footsteps

 

“I won’t allow you to touch prince Stiles.” Nat comes running from the living with a blanket wrapped around his neck and a toy sword. He is standing between us and Ed. I put a hand over my heart. “Knight Nathan, I have been waiting for your arrival. I had to settle for a second rate knight because it took you so long to reach me here.” I point at Derek when I said second-rate knight. Ed and Nat laugh and Derek gives me an unimpressed look. “I would have dropped you if you could walk.” Derek says in a dry voice and he walks away from Nat and Ed.

Nat drops his toy sword and runs after us almost tripping over his blanket and Ed is behind him. “Why can’t Stiles walk? Is he hurt?” Nat looks worried. I smile at the little guy and stretch my hand out to him. Nat grabs my hand and he keeps a tight hold. “I’m fine, just a little bit tired. Don’t worry, Nat.”

 

>Nat doesn’t say a word and he doesn’t let go of my hand also. We meet up with Leo, Jordan, and Lydia by the door of the dining room where the whole Hale pack is eating their breakfast. Everyone in their PJs even George and his mate Sarah. “Are you alright, Stiles?” Leo asks in a worried voice.

I smile a tired smile and nod. “I’m fine. Just a little bit tired. Leo, could you call Nana Izzy and ask her to send a magic exhaustion potion.” Leo nods as he pulls his phone from his pocket and dials Nana’s number. “Are you sure she has one ready? It takes two days to make the potion.” Lydia asks

 

I nod. “I’m sure. She has been making this potion at least one every two to three weeks since I started my intense magic training.” Leo says that Nana will send it with grandpa Merlin in an hour. I thank Leo as Derek takes me to the huge table. My cheeks turn red when the Hale family looks at us when we enter the room with Derek carrying me in his arms. I feel so embarrassed. Derek helps me sit down and Nat takes the seat on my left while Derek sits on my right.

 

I don’t dare look from the table. “Good morning.” I say to the whole table. “Good morning, Stiles. I hope you are feeling better.” Talia says gently. I open my mouth to speak, but a snort stops me. “Feeling better? Didn’t you see Derek carries him here? He probably really thinks that he is really a prince of something. Stiles isn’t the one who died and came back from the dead.” Laura spats and Derek growls at her. “Laura, how dare you speak to my mate like that?” I feel like someone just slapped me. I look down and make myself as small as possible. She is right. I was the reason why Derek got hurt and I feel ashamed that he got hurt because of me.

Laura looks at Derek and she doesn’t back down. “He is the reason why we almost lost you.” Laura looks at me and points her finger at me. “He is to be blamed for all of th-” Laura doesn’t finish her sentence. “Laura.” Talia’s hard voice rings all over the room. Every beta in the room flinches from the power in their alpha’s voice. Nat hides under my arm and whimpers. The only werewolves who don’t flinch are Derek and George.

“But, Mama” Laura starts to speak, but Talia cuts her off again. “Stiles is your brother’s mate so that’s mean he is pack. You have no right to speak since you weren’t there to pass judgment. What Derek did is what every were-creature would do for their mate. You will understand when you meet yours. You are blaming Stiles for the actions of others and I won’t allow you to be disrespectful to him in my house. This goes for everyone at the table.” Talia flashes her red eyes and looks at everyone at the table.

An awkward silence fills the room. Nobody speaks and everyone is eating their food in silence. Laura stands up leaves the room after five minutes and Peter follows her immediately. Talia doesn’t stop them, but she sighs at her daughter and brother. Derek squeezes my hand. “She will apologize later. I can’t believe what she said to you.”

“She is right.” I tell him. Derek looks at me like I have lost my mind and he is angry. Derek flashes his light red eyes at me. “No, she isn’t. She is wrong and she had no right to speak to you like that.” Derek says in a harsh voice. I rest my hand on his shoulder. “You can’t sugar coat it, Derek. They came after me and you got hurt. Laura is scared of losing you. You are her brother. Not just her brother. You are her twin brother and she is scared of losing you. I know she feels bad already for what she said. Don’t give her a hard time.” Derek

 

“Thank you for being an adult about the situation, Stiles. Unlike my kids who are behaving like little children. ” Talia says with a smile and gives Derek a look. Derek grunts and Nat giggles. Talia looks back at me and continues. “It is true that they came after you, but you aren’t blamed for what they did to you or to your loved ones. You did nothing wrong, honey.” Derek gives his mom a smile and he looks grateful for her words. I don’t try to argue with her and my only response is a nod.

Nat takes a cup of orange juice and he offers it to me. “Drink, Stiles. You need to get better quickly so we can play together.” I can’t hold back my smile from how cute Nate is. I reach out to take the cup, but Derek snatches the cup. “He is my mate. Not yours, Nat.” Derek speaks in a serious tone, but everyone at the table knows that he is teasing Nat. Nat gives his brother a look that he says he is mistaken. “Yes, you are his mate, but I’m better at taking care of him than you.” Everyone is laughing at the two brothers and the whole awkward atmosphere disappears completely.

I nibble slowly on my breakfast as I listen to everyone around. Talia is talking to her husband and George about some business. Lydia and Ed are fighting over some ridiculous movie. Leo and Jordan look like they are beyond tired of their mates and don’t want to even get between them. Derek tells Nat that he will starts training him in basketball in the summer. Nat is excited and he is bouncing on his chair. The other Hales talk with each other about different topics.

I have been feeling a slight pain of headache in my head for the past five minutes. I haven’t say a thing because I didn’t think much of it. The headache is starting to get more painful and I rub my temples with my hands. I groan and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to look at Derek. “Are you alright, Stiles?”

I barely nod and say, “Yeah, just a bad headache. I was fine, just five minutes ago. I don’t know where it came from.” I groan harder and I feel the headache is drain and be swept away. I sigh and look at the black lines in Derek’s hand. Derek frowns from the pain. “You have been in so much pain and you didn’t say a thing. I think it is best to get you back into my room to rest.” I don’t argue with him.

I feel so much pain when Derek stands and removes his hand from my shoulder. I gasp and clutch my head from the pain. My body is getting hotter and hotter by the second. My blood is boiling and I feel like my whole body is on fire. I feel like I’m burning alive.

 

There are horrible images that start to pop up in my head. The first image is of a tornado that takes everything in its path. The image changes into a tsunami that is a force that no one can stand in the way of. The image changes into a fire that catches the forest and it changes again to different houses that are set on fire. The image changes again and again and every image is more horrible than the one before it.

The images are different, but there is one common thing in every image. There is death and the corpses of people and animals from all these calamities. It feels like I have been looking at these images for hours, but they pass in a matter of a second. Tears gather in my eyes as I want the images to stop.

 

 “Stiles?” Derek says. I try to hold back my cries, but I can’t. I let out a scream. Throwing my head back, I lose my balance and fall down onto the floor. “Stiles.” I hear different people call out my name and Nat starts to cry. I feel my head will explode and my body will burn up.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Derek’s voice is scared. I can’t speak. All that I can do is scream from the pain. I hear Talia order her husband to take Nat away. “Stiles, talk to me, what’s wrong?” Derek yells as he grabs my shoulder for a second before I feel him remove his hands again. “He is burning up. Someone help.” Derek calls out.

“Move, Derek.” Lydia orders Derek. “Leo, check out Stiles. You are the only one here who is familiar with healing magic.” I feel a warm hand on my forehead. I hear a gasp from Leo before he says in a panicked voice. “His body is burning up from the magic energy. I don’t know where he is getting all this magic. It is an abnormal level and it is just going up.”

“Leo, what should we do?” Talia asks in her alpha voice.

 

“I can’t do much. There is no way anyone can handle that kind of magic. Let’s take him outside and I will try to stop any more magic from entering his body. Someone call for Sebastian. Derek, take Stiles outside.” Derek scoops me up and he runs to the yard.

“What’s going on?” I hear Laura ask, but no one answers her question. I feel the wind hit my body. Derek lays me gently on the grass and Leo is trying to help, but the pain doesn’t stop. I scream more. “Leo, do something.” Derek snaps at Leo. Leo growls at him.“ Don’t you think that I’m trying?”

My screams get louder and Derek holds my hand. I gather all my strength to say one name. I throw my head back and scream one name that can help me. “LILA” I hear someone yelp in surprise. “Who the hell are you?” I hear Peter ask. “Lila, Stiles needs you.” Lydia ignores Peter.

“Leo, out of my way.” Lila says in a firm voice. Leo removes his hands and Lila puts her hand on my forehead. “Holy fate.” Lila whispers and suddenly my body is getting cooler and my headache eases up slowly. My throat is raw from screaming and my mind is starting to fade away.

“What is wrong with Stiles, Lila?” Derek asks as Lila removes her hand. Lila sighs. “The change is done and he is new to his new powers and he was drawing magic without even realizing that he was doing it. I had to shut his magic’s channels before his heart stopped beating.”

 

“What change? What new powers?” Lydia asks in outrage. It’s more from not knowing. Lila scoffs at her. “What did you think would happen when a human kills six gods and beats up another four gods to the point where one of them is on the verge of dying? Oh, let’s not forget that he has an Island that belongs to him.” Lila says in a sarcastic voice. “Yes, a change. Stiles isn’t a human anymore. He is the new god of calamity.”

“Who? Stiles?” Peter says in a shocked voice.

 

“We must be talking about another Stiles. Because the Stiles I know can’t even hurt a fly, let alone kill gods and become a god himself. And you say that he is not just any god, but the god of calamity? Stiles wants to be a healer. Healing doesn’t go well with calamity, sister.” Laura says.

Lila chuckles. “You don’t understand, do you? You can’t know what people will do when they lose their loved ones, little girl.” Lila says in a gentle voice. Lila voice is the last thing I hear before the darkness takes over and I lose myself in the dark.


	35. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! New chapter here and it didn't take me a whole moth to update YAY!! I hope that you guys enjoy it.
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D

 

(Stiles POV)

 

I’m starting to wake up. My whole body is aching and I feel a warm body hugging me from the side. The sunrays are moving gently against my closed eyes.

 

I snuggle closer to the warmth and groan. A gentle hand rests on the top of my head and runs fingers through my hair. “Open your eyes, Stiles. I know that you are awake.” Derek teases me. I groan once more before I open my eyes slowly.

The first thing I realize is that we aren’t inside the house. We are in the backyard of the Hale’s home. I was sleeping in Derek’s lap and Derek is leaning against a tree. Our friends, Derek’s parents, Derek’s grandparents, grandpa Merlin and to my shock Lila in her human form are people sitting with us.

 

I open my mouth and the first thing that comes out of my mouth. “Lila, Why are you in this form? And why are we outside?” Lila doesn’t like this form much and I know for a fact that she doesn’t want people to see her in this form so they won’t know that she is a goddess. If she is sitting with us in this form that means something happened.

 

Lila raises one eyebrow at me. “Don’t you remember? You were in so much pain and you called for me.” As she finishes her sentence, I remember the pain, the feeling of being burning from the inside, and the horrible images of death that popped in my head. My whole body trembles when I remember these images.

Derek must smell my fear because he hugs me tight and whispers sweet things into my ear. I don’t even realize that I am shaking until I curl my fingers around his shirt. I take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down.

I calm down after a few seconds. Grandpa Merlin puts his hand on my shoulder and hands me a potion. “This is the potion that you asked for, Stiles. The magic exhaustion potion and don’t worry. We didn’t call your parents. Lila assured us that you would wake up soon and unharmed. We didn’t want to scare them.” I thank grandpa Merlin before drinking it. The magic exhaustion potion is used for mages who used too much magic energy. It speeds up the recovery with abnormal speed and it is also one of the hardest potions to make. The effect of the potion is instant and I feel as good as new.

I stretch my arms and crack my back. I lean back against Derek’s chest and he wraps his arms around my waist. I give Derek a quick kiss on the check. I turn to face everyone. There is an awkward silence. Everyone is waiting for me to say something, but I don’t know what to say to them.

 

Lydia has enough with the awkward silent and she opens her mouth to ask me, but Lila stops her with her hand. Lila doesn’t take her eyes off me before she says, “Stiles, ignoring the problem won’t make it disappear.” Lila says firmly, but not unkindly.

 

I let out a shaky breath. There is no point in even trying. “What happened to me?”

 

Lila lowers her hand and rests it on her lap. “You were drawing magic without even realizing. It is to be expected since you are new to your godly power. The problem was you were drawing too much magic for your body to handle. I had to shut down your magic’ channels. I opened them up when you were asleep. You are fine right now. I’m more worried about what you saw when you were drawing magic.”

 

My whole body goes stiff and frozen as Lila mentions about what I saw. I’m breathing hard and I feel like I’m on the edge of going into a panic attack. It has been long since I got one. Derek entwines our fingers together and I feel his warm breathing against the back of my neck. I focus on Derek. I calm down quickly with Derek’s help.

“Stiles.” Lila says gently and I look at her. I know what she wants. She wants me to talk about what I saw. I close my eyes and shake my head. I hear her sigh softly. “You don’t have to say it, Stiles, but I do have a good idea about what you saw. I know that if you don’t say anything, it will eat you from the inside.”

I don’t say a word. “What are these visions that you are talking about, Lila?” Talia asks.

 

Lila looks around at everyone before answering Talia’s question. “For every god there is a source of their power. For example, Hades’ power comes from the souls in the underworld while Eros’ power comes from love itself. Gods can become weaker or stronger depending on the source of their godly power. That source can also kill gods. There are gods who died when the source of their powers disappeared or it was destroyed beyond repair. Pan, the god of wilderness, is dying from the damage that is happening to the forest around the world.”

Lila stops talking and looks around her again to make sure everyone understands what she is saying. She keeps going. “Since Stiles is the new god of calamity, you can imagine what kind of vision that he saw when he drew that abnormal amount of magic.” I feel sick from the new information. My magic comes from the misery of people. It comes from the death and pain of people around the world. I have never been so ashamed of myself before. I feel disgusted.

“STILES!!” Nat yells as he runs from the house toward us. I smile when I look at Nat. He has a huge grin on his face. He comes closer and jumps at me. Nat lands on my stomach and I groan from the pain. Nat giggles. “You are awake! Are you feeling alright, Stiles?”

 

I smile at the little boy and run my fingers through his hair. “I’m fine, Nat.” Nat’s grin widens and pulls back to stand on his own feet. “Can you do a cool spell, Stiles? Please! Please!” Nat begs and I chuckle at him. Nat loves magic and I do some simple firework spells for him. He loves them.

 

“Ok, just one.” I say. Nat cheers and he looks at me with excitement in his eyes. I stretch my arm out and just about to summon my magic when I remembered the visions. What if I caused calamity when I use my magic? What if I kill people? I will have more blood in my hands. What if I lost control and turned crazy like I did? I’m so terrified of my magic, of what I did, and what I can do. The picture of my dark self pop in my head as well as his words from my dream. “ _We were both created in the chaos. We were both born to destroy. You were like death and I was like war and where we collided. We bring nothing but calamity.”_

Derek covers my shaky hand with his own. I look at him and he looks worried. I try to smile, but it is a strained smile. I look back at Nat and give him an apologetic look. “Sorry, Nat. I’m still a little bit tired. Can we do it later?” It wasn’t a lie. I just didn’t tell him the true reason why I didn’t use my magic. Nat nods in understanding, but he looks disappointed. Derek’s father offers to take him to the park. Nat grins at his dad and there is no trace of disappointment in him anymore.

Everyone is looking at Nat leaving with his dad until they enter the house. Lila and grandpa Merlin look at me and I know what they want to know. I stay quiet for a second before I blurt it out loud “I can’t use my magic.”

 

(Hecate POV)

 

“This is unacceptable, Poseidon. I want justice for what has done to us.” Artemis yells and hit the table with her fist. I sigh from where I’m sitting with Hades and Persephone sitting next to me. We are at meeting dealing with the aftermath of what happened between Stiles and the gods. The gods lost their leader and a few members of the twelve council.

So far, the meeting isn’t going too well. Artemis is mad about her father’s death, and Apollo’s injuries. She wants Stiles to be punished for what he did. Hades is having the time of his life while Athena is looking displeased with the gods choosing Poseidon as the new ruler of the gods. Athena and Poseidon never really got on too well with each other.

There wasn’t much of a choice to be honest. It was either Hades or Poseidon. Hades didn’t want to be the ruler of the gods and said that his brother can be the new leader. So, Poseidon is the new leader and he invited Hades to be part of the council. Poseidon invited me as well and I accept it, so I can have more power in the council to protect Stiles. The remaining two council members will be chosen later because Artemis couldn’t wait to talk about what will the council do to Stiles.

They have wasted twenty minutes. Artemis wants revenge while Athena and Poseidon are telling her that they can’t really do anything to Stiles since he killed six gods by himself. I sigh when Artemis hits the table with her fist for the tenth time. “There is no point of talking, Artemis. We are in the same situation as before. If the council chooses to attack Stiles, then I will side with him and protect him.”

Hades cuts in with a grin on his face. “As will I.”

 

I ignore him and keep talking. “You have to remember that Lila will fight and she will bring the Titans with her. It is a war we can't afford. Don’t be naïve and attack him. You will only meet Ares’ fate and you will be the reason for your Apollo’s death.”

Artemis glares at me. “My brother is dying and we can’t do a thing to save him.” She spats. I open my mouth to speak, but Lila’s voice cuts in. “My, my, is the huntress irritated because she was the prey and a mere human humiliated her.” Lila steps into the throne room like she is the queen of the palace.

 

The huntress goddess glares at Lila. “What are you doing here, traitor?”

 

Lila tilts her head to the side and smirk. “Don’t I have to be one of you first to be called a traitor? I have never had any connection to the gods of Olympus.” Lila says with a shrug.

 

“You are nothing but a disgrace to the gods. How could you accept being a mere familiar to a mere human?” Artemis yells at Lila and there is so much venom in her tone.

Lila’s smirk widened. “Remind me again, didn’t that mere human kill your leader along with five other gods? I heard that you didn’t even put up a fight. What right do you have to belittle me, Artemis?” Lila shoots back.

Artemis looks just about ready to attack when Poseidon steps in and slams his hand on the table to get her attention. “Artemis, this is enough. You are only embarrassing yourself.” Poseidon stands up and looks at Lila. “Lila, I was going to summon you. I want to formally invite you and Stiles to be part of our council.” Artemis screams in outrage, and there are surprised whispers among the other gods.

“Poseidon, have you lost your mind?” Artemis yells.

 

Athena shakes her head at her sister. “He made the right decision, Artemis. Stiles is powerful and he will be a great ally to us.” Athena tries to reason with Artemis.

Lila chuckles. “You don’t have to worry, Artemis. Stiles and I don’t want to be part of your council. Just leave him alone and we won’t bother you. I came here because I want Hecate. Hecate, can you come with me?”

 

I nod at her and stand up. “Of course.” Lila leads the way outside the throne room. Lila stops suddenly and turns around to face Artemis. “Oh, before I forget.” Lila throws a small bag and Artemis catches it. The goddess opens the small bag and pulls out three potions.

“These potions are made by Elizabeth Morlonde who is the best potion maker on the whole planet. The potions won’t heal Apollo completely. These potions will heal him to the point where Hermes can heal him by himself. Potions are better in healing injures from the holy element since they don’t rely on magic much unlike healing spells.” Lila turns around once more and I follow her right away.

 

We walk in silence until we are away from the throne room. Lila looks around and whispers lowly so no one can hear us. “We have a problem. Stiles can’t use his magic.”

 

I’m shocked by this news. “What? What’s wrong? Is he hurt?”

 

Lila shakes her head at me. “It isn’t that he can’t use it. He is afraid of using it. He drew magic by mistake and he saw visions of calamity and he is convinced that if he uses his magic, he will kill innocent people.”

I sigh. “That is not how god’s powers work.”

Lila nods in agreement. “I know and he probably knows it himself, but I think he is too afraid to even try.”

 

I look at Lila with a worried look. “Being the god of calamity isn’t fitting for Stiles. He is too gentle and kind. It must be hard on him. What should we do? We can’t let the gods find out. They probably will attack him. Right now, they are scared of him and that will keep him safe. Do you think we should talk with him?”

 

Lila shakes her head. “He won’t believe us right now. He is too afraid and stubborn to listen to us. I think it is better to let him be for right now. He needs to get over his fear by himself. This is something that he will have to face all by himself.”

I sigh with a nod. Lila is right. Stiles needs to get over his fear. He needs to find his way. There is so little that we can do to help him. “What do you say we go to my place to discuss it more and see if we can help him?” I ask Lila.

“Actually, I came looking for you because Stiles wants to meet with you.” Lila says and I blink in surprise. “Well, let’s go.” I snap my fingers and I teleport both of us to where Stiles is.

 

When my vision clears, I see Stiles sitting underneath a tree with his friends, the Hales’ alphas, and Merlin. I smile an easy smile when Stiles sees us and comes running to us with everyone behind him. “Hello, Stiles. Lila told me that you needed me.”

Stiles nods and rubs his hands together in a nervous manner. “Yes, I want to know if I can go to my world to visit my parents’ grave.”

I’m not shocked by his request. I was waiting for him to ask me about it, but I wasn’t expecting it to be so soon. I guess I should have, with him being afraid of his magic. “Do you remember what I told you about gods travelling between parallel worlds?” Gods can’t and aren’t allowed to travel between parallel worlds

Stiles’ face turns grim and he nods. “Yes, I do, but there has to be a way. Please, help me.”

I put a hand on his shoulder. “There is no exception to the rule. The gods are not allowed to travel between dimensions. However, you and Lila might find a loophole only the two of you can use.”

 

“Really?” Stiles’ eyes shine with hope.

 

I nod and smile at the young man. “You two are special. Lila can travel by sealing her godly powers and turning into a full familiar, but she can only travel between worlds if you are with her. You can do it because you were human once and you were born in that world. It will recognize you and it will recognize Lila as your familiar. You would be able to come back here because you ascended into godhood in this world and you have Islands that belong to you.”

Stiles looks confused. “Islands? No, I only have one. The one I took from Ares.”

I shake my head. “There is so much about being a god that you don’t know, Stiles. When a god kills another, anything that the dead god owned will transfer its ownership to the god who killed its master. That means, you have the ownership of all properties of all the gods that you killed. That includes all their Islands, castles, gold, books, and magical items.”

 

There is a silence and everyone is giving me surprised looks. Ed whistles and nudges Stiles. “Wow, Stiles, you are rich.” Ed is probably trying to ease up the atmosphere. Leo hits him and whispers harshly at his mate. “Shut up, Ed.” On the other hand, Stiles looks beyond sick at the news.

“I don’t want them.” Stiles says through his gritted teeth.

“They belonged to you whether you want them or not. These are items and belonging that belong to powerful gods once. They worth more than money can buy. I will take care of them until you decide what to do with them.” I tell him gently and Stiles doesn’t look like he is happy with what I just told him. It can’t be helped right now. He can deal with the items later.

“Back to our topic. Be aware that you two can only travel to your original dimension and get back here. You can’t, however to travel to other worlds. Am I understood?” I say and Stiles nods his head.

 

A sound of clapping is heard from a short distance away. “Well, that was quite interesting to say the least.”

 

(Stiles POV)

 

“Grandfather! Grandmother!” “Lord Hades!” Derek and Lydia yell at the same time. Derek sounds surprised and Lydia is full with excitement.

 

I look at the two people who are moving in an elegant way. They look like the king and the queen that they are. They are Hades and Persephone, the rulers of the underworld. Hades looks friendlier than I thought he would be. Persephone on the other hand is breath taking. She has white skin, pomegranate red hair color, and odd colored eyes. One eye is green while the other is gray.

Persephone is as beautiful as Aphrodite. The difference between them is Aphrodite’s beauty takes over your senses while Persephone’s beauty draws you with her kind eyes and gentle smile. No one can blame Hades for loving her. She is truly a real goddess of spring.

 

Lydia runs to Hades and hugs him tight before she lets him go and hugs Persephone. Persephone smiles at the young Banshee and hugs her back. Hades turns to look in my and Derek’s direction. There is a playful spark in his eyes. “You look good in the world of the living, Derek.”

Derek is opening his mouth to speak, but Hecate cuts in with a harsh tone. “Hades, what are you doing here? Did you follow us?” Hecate says while she and Lila stands in front of me protectively.

 

Hades scoffs at the two goddesses. “I won’t hurt the child, Hecate. Lydia would be mad at me if I did, and I didn’t follow you. I came for the same reason you did. I’m here to speak with my descendant, my Lydia.”

 

Lydia pulls back a little, but she is still hugging Persephone. “By the way, grandfather, how can you come to see me in this world? I thought gods were forbidden from interacting with humans.”

 

Hades smirks and points at my direction. “It's thanks to your young friend. He killed Zeus, who was forbidding gods from interacting with mortals. I couldn’t be more thankful, Lord Iskierka. Thanks to you, I can be with my child and grandchildren. My love Persephone won’t have to suffer when she is in the underworld. We can be together all year long. I will be forever grateful.” Hades bows to me and I shrink back when he uses my real name. .

“Please, don’t call me a lord or use my real name. Stiles is just fine. You don’t have to thank me. I thought that you might be mad at me since I killed your brother.” I say to him.

 

Hades smiles a sad smile and says, “My brother was cruel to me in many ways. While I do grieve him, you have freed us all from his chains.”

 

Talia walks to Hades and stops in front of him and then she bows to him. “Lord Hades, I can’t thank you enough for reviving my son from Death. I’m truly thankful.” I wrap my arms around Derek’s left arm and squeeze it hard. Hades does say a word as Talia straightens up. He looks from Talia to me. I don’t say it, but Hades understands just how much I’m grateful for bringing Derek back. Hades smiles at me before looking back at Talia. “You have to thank Hecate. I wouldn’t have if she hadn’t asked me to.”

Hades walks slowly to Lydia and Persephone. He looks Lydia in the eyes and his eyes are hard. “What are you doing, Lydia?” Hades says in a hard voice. It takes all of us aback.

Lydia looks uncomfortable and she cowers back. “I don’t know what you are talking about?” She is lying and I don’t need super hearing to know.

“Don’t lie to me, Lydia. You have suppressing your powers ever since you screamed for Derek’s death. You know how dangerous it is to suppress your own magic. Your own magic will lash out at you and it will kill you from the inside. I’m surprised that Lorraine didn’t say anything to you.” Hades says harshly and Persephone looks displeased with her husband as tears fill Lydia’s eyes.

“Didn’t you promise me that you wouldn’t be harsh on her?” Persephone says in a firm voice and hugs Lydia closer.

 

“Persephone…” Hades starts to say, but he stops talking at a look from Persephone. Hades sighs before putting his hand on Lydia’s shoulder. “I’m angry because you are putting yourself at risk, Lydia. Why did you do it? You knew better.” Hades says in a gentle voice.

“I’m scared of myself.” Lydia whispers and I can relate to Lydia. I’m scared of my magic as well.

 

Hades sighs. “You are too gentle for your own powers. Your powers are part of you, Lydia. You can’t be scared of it.”

“Why? Why did it have to be related to death?” Lydia whimpers and Hades looks saddened by her question for a second before he recovers. “I’m the god of the underworld, Lydia. There is so little that I can do outside of death and capture the souls of living. I granted Lorraine her gift to warn people from death. It wasn’t punishment and it isn’t a curse. You can’t safe everyone. You have to come in terms with his concept before you can control your powers completely.”

Hades cups Lydia’s cheeks. “Lydia, you are a Martin. You are the one who will surpass Lorraine without a doubt. You have the power to save many people from a miserable fate, but you have to accept yourself and your powers. You are my little princess who will be a true queen in the future and a queen can never be afraid of herself.”

“I have a gift for you, Lydia. It is a gift that I sealed inside every member of your family. When I gave Lorraine her gifts, I gave her the ability to push death away with her scream. Lorraine used it, but she was scared of that power and what misery it could bring to her family. So, she asked me to seal it and never let anyone have this ability.” Hades says as he touches Lydia’s forehead with his finger.

 

“I will remove the seal and you will be able to keep death from taking souls, but you will only be able to stop death for three minutes. It is a hard ability to control so you have to accept yourself completely. If you don’t want it say it now. Do you accept, Lydia?” Lydia thinks for a couple of second before she nods. A white glow cover Lydia’s body for a couple of seconds before the glow starts to disappear slowly.

 

Hades pulls his finger back and smile at the young Banshee. “It is done. Lorraine can help you with controlling your new ability. Derek, I have something for you.” Derek looks surprised by the god of the underworld.

 

Hades pulls a ring case from his pocket and opens it. It is a wolf head wrap ring. There are triskelions crafted in a straight line on the ring. The wolf’s mouth is open and an emerald stone is trapped inside it. Its eyes are made of two lavender stones. “It is a special magic ring. I asked Hephaestus to make it for you. It can teleport you in and out of the underworld and only you can use it. I do like you, Derek, and I hope that you will visit me often.” Hades says to Derek.

 

Derek chuckles at the god and nods. “I like you as well, Lord Hades and I will visit as much as I can.”

 

Hades grins. “None of this lord nonsense. Just call me Hades. There is a surprise in the ring. I thought you would like it and made it with Hecate’s help.”

“What is the surprise?” Derek asks and he looks from Hades to Hecate.

 

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if we tell you. Love, I think it is time for us to leave.” Hades says to Persephone. The goddess gives me a look and then looks back at her husband. She moves away from Lydia. Persephone smiles at me. “Of course, but I want to talk with Stiles in private.” Persephone offers her hand and I take it without even realizing. She leads me away from everyone else. We walk in the preserve. The goddess looks like she is at home between the trees. “It is beautiful forest.” Persephone says with a smile.

I just nod in agreement. We walk more and then the goddess stops and lets go of my hand. Persephone turns to face me. “You are going through something similar to what Lydia is going through.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

 

“How did you…” I trail off.

 

“I can see fear in your eyes, Stiles. I used to watch you when I was watching over Lydia. You look different. You used to have the gentlest eyes, and I see nothing but fear in them.” Persephone says and there is no judgment in her voice.

“I did a lot of horrible things. I’m terrified of losing control.” I whisper. I don’t know why I tell her about my fear. I just met her five minutes ago, but I feel like I can trust her.

 

Persephone takes my hand between hers. Her hands are warm and soft. “You are a god like us, Stiles, but you are still young. You have a heavy burden on your shoulders. Just as my husband said to Lydia, you can’t be afraid of yourself. You have to find the light that will bring you out of the darkness.”

“What if I don’t find that light?” I ask and I sound too scared.

 

Persephone lets go of my hand and cups her hands. A dozen white lilies appear in her hands. She blows a breath over the lilies and the white color starts to change into lavender.

Persephone offers the flowers and says, “I know lilies are your favorite. Please, accept these flowers as a gift. They will never wither and die. They will be a reminder that hope can never die and you will find the light that you are looking for.”

 

I take the flowers with trembling hands. I bring the flowers closer and breathe in their sweet scent. “Thank you.” I whisper.

 

(In Stiles old world & Stiles’ POV)

 

My feet hit the ground as we reach my old world. Derek, Lil, and grandpa Merlin are with me. Derek refused to let me out of his sight, Lila said that I need her since I can’t use my magic right now, and grandpa Merlin is the one who guided us here. Lydia, Ed, and Leo wanted to come with us, but I refused. I wasn’t sure if we could ever arrive here. Lila has a choker made of gold around her neck. The choker appeared when Lila sealed her godly power.

We are standing in front of my old home. Derek squeezes my hand and I squeeze it back. I take a step toward the door when I hear wings flapping. I turn around and my eyes get wide. To my surprise, Hermes is hovering in the air using his winged shoes. “I’m here to deliver a message from the king of gods, Lord Zeus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! New chapter here and it didn't take me a whole moth to update YAY!! I hope that you guys enjoy it.
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D


	36. chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, New chapter and i hope that you enjoy it.
> 
> P.S. Plz leave some suggestion on what songs that you want Stiles to sing.
> 
> P.S.S Plz Leave kudos and Comments :D

Chapter 35

 

_“I’m here to deliver a message from the king of gods, Lord Zeus.”_

I clench my jaw and fists. I don’t take my eyes off the messenger of gods. What do they want? I’m really not in the mood to deal with them. My nightmare of facing the gods is happening again. What should I do?

 

I look back at Derek and I feel scared. What if I lose him again? What would I do? I would lose control. Derek must have smell my fear, and discomfort because he reaches to my take hand and squeezes it. Lila is standing on my left shoulder and she whispers in my head through our telepathic link. “ _You need to calm down, Stiles. You shouldn’t show weakness. Olympus must be watching us right now_.”

 

I let out a breath before reaching out and gently stroking Lila’s head. I turn my focus back at Hermes. Hermes is looking from Lila and then backs at me. He nods his head and he looks impressed. “A dark phoenix is a rare creature, indeed. You have quite the taste.”

I’m little confused by his statement. Hermes must at least have met Lila from this world. Lila sighs in my head. “ _I told you, Stiles. There is no version of myself here. It is also a reason why I can travel to this world. There can’t be two gods with the same soul in the same world._ ”

I ignore Lila and send an unpleasant grin toward the god before me. “Thanks, I guess. What can I do for you and Zeus? I’m quite busy.” Grandpa, Derek, and Hermes look displeased with my rude tone. I don’t really care at this point. I have had a bad experience with the gods and especially Zeus and his stupid son Ares. I’m not ready to be polite or respectful to Olympus.

“Before I deliver the message. I would like to know your name.” Hermes says in a pleasant voice, but I can tell that he doesn’t like me. Probably, he doesn’t like me being rude to the king of gods. I don’t really care about his feelings.

“Stiles.” I answer simply.

 

Hermes looks at me with a frown as the sound of his wings fills the silence. “It isn’t your real name.” Hermes says as a matter of fact.

 

I raise one eyebrow at him. “It is the name that I use and it is the only name that you will get.” I say harshly.

 

Hermes is taken back by the reply and the harsh tone. Hermes narrows his eyes at me. “You are talking to a god.” Hermes says in a hard voice.

 

I raise the other eyebrow and cross my arms over my chest. I raise my chin and look Hermes in the eyes. “So? Is that supposed to mean something to me? If you have something to say, say it or get lost.” I snap at him.

 

Neither Hermes nor I back down from staring at each from the other. Grandpa Merlin rests a hand on my shoulder. “Stiles.” He only says my name and I know that he wants me to be polite. I don’t want to make the thing harder than it is. I don’t want to put Derek, Grandpa Merlin, and Lila in danger because I’m an asshole.

I sigh and look back at Hermes. “What is the message?” I don’t use a harsh tone and this is all I can do to be civilized.

 

Hermes looks at me for a second. “Lord Zeus invites you and your company to Olympus. It is a friendly invite, however, if you refuse to come with us peacefully, we can find other ways to take you to Olympus.” Which means that they will drag me there if they want to. Hermes smirks and I know that he wants me to refuse.

They don’t know what I am capable of, so I can’t blame them for thinking that they can do as they please. “Why would the king of Olympus want to meet me? I’m nothing special.”

Hermes tilts his head to side. “A god who can travel between dimensions is anything but nothing special.”

 

I’m surprised by his words. So they know I’m a god, but they know nothing of my abilities or my powers. Why are they inviting me so quickly? Wouldn’t be be better to watch me first before making contact?

Lila answers in my head. “ _Zeus is arrogant, and he isn’t worried because he knows that you can’t have back up in this world. He is too confident in himself and he probably wants to know how you are able to travel between dimensions._ ”

_“What do you think we should do?”_ I ask Lila.

 

“ _We don’t want to cause too many problems and put Merlin and Derek in danger. You are having problems with your magic. It’s probably best if we go and see what they want. If things get worse, we will just have to go back to our world._ ” Lila says.

 

I nod to her. I have to talk with grandpa and Derek before I agree to anything. “I have to talk with my friends before I can decide on anything.” I tell Hermes and he nods.

 

Derek opens his mouth to speak, but I raise my hand. I speak to Lila through our link. “ _Lila, make a barrier so they can’t hear what we will talk about._ ”

 

Lila nods her head and she answers back. “ _Dig a circle in the ground and I will take care of the rest_.”

 

I look at Grandpa and ask him to do so. Grandpa does as I ask and Lila claps her wings together once and there is a circle of white glow surrounding the four of us. Hermes looks displeased with being unable to hear our conversation. I grin at him and focus my attention back on grandpa and Derek.

“What should we do, Stiles?” Grandpa asks.

I sigh before I look at him and Derek. “Lila thinks it is best if we go willingly with them. I don’t like it, but I think it is the best solution.” I tell them.

Derek nods. “I think it is for the best. What do you think, Merlin?”

 

Grandpa thinks for a second before he nods as well. “I agree. How should we act?”

 

Lila speaks up. “It is best if only Stiles speaks only to them. They don’t really care about the three of us. We let Stiles take charge of the situation, but you have to be careful. Don’t be too rude. The gods will not be used to someone being rude at all.”

I feel uncomfortable when Lila finishes talking. I don’t want to see them let alone talk to them. There is no escape from this meeting. I look at grandpa and then at Derek. “Will you two trust me with dealing with them?” I have to ask them.

Derek nods without missing a beat and he smiles at me. “I trust you with my life, Stiles.”

 

Grandpa smiles as well and he rests a hand on my shoulder. “We trust you, Stiles. You are my adorable grandson after all.” Grandpa teases me. I huff before I slap his hand away. I look at the ring made out of halo and ask Lila to remove it. Lila does as asked of her.

“We are ready.” I tell Hermes. Hermes nods before he claps his hands. Our surroundings changed in a matter of one second. We are standing in front of my house one second and the next we are teleported to the throne of Olympus.

The throne room looks just as I remember. It is as beautiful as ever. Hermes lands on the ground before he walks and takes his seat with the rest of the gods. There are only the twelve gods of the council.

“Welcome to Olympus.” Zeus says and his voice echoes throughout the room. He is sitting at the head of the table with Hera on his left and Poseidon on his right. I avoid looking at Ares and Aphrodite. I think I will snap if I do.

 

I begin the “Thank you for invi-” I stop speaking when I feel her coming. Everyone looks confused about why I stop. I don’t know why I know she is coming here. Maybe it has something to do with having the same powers as her. The sound of footsteps rings in the room before the goddess appears. Eris, the goddess of calamity, and chaos walks confidently into the room. She doesn’t take her eyes off of me and she has a frown on her face. My nightmare is coming true. The gods that I killed appearing before my eyes. I start to feel sick.

“Eris, what are you doing here?” Zeus asks and he looks back and forth from Eris to me.

 

Eris doesn’t answer Zeus. Her frown deepens as she looks at me like I am some kind of mystery. I cross my arms over my chest. I grip my biceps hard to anchor myself. I have a bad feeling about this meeting. It can go so wrong and I have to do something. I have to protect Lila, Derek, and grandpa. I’m the one who dragged them here. I will never forgive myself if they get hurt because of me.

We don’t have back up. We are all alone in this world. The gods will kill us if they decide that we are too much of a risk for them. I need to make them afraid of me. I need to make them believe that I’m superior and more powerful than them. It will be hard and I’m willing to do anything to protect these three. I can’t go through losing Derek again. I won’t let them hurt him.

“Well, isn’t it obvious? She was drawn here by my powers. We have the same powers after all.” I say with a bored look on my face. I have to be an asshole to make them believe that I’m better than them. Good thing that I had to deal with Jackson for a whole year. He is the king of jackasses. I look at the council and then back at Eris. I smirk directly at the goddess and say, “I’m the god of calamity after all.”

No one speaks for a while. The tension fills the air. Derek and grandpa look uncomfortable behind me. They don’t say a word, as we agreed. Lila hisses into my head. “ _What are you doing? We don’t want to be on their bad side._ ”

“ _There is no point in being polite with them. They will hate me as soon as they realize that I got my powers from killing one of them. Trust me, Lila._ ” I say back.

Zeus purses his lips and gives me with a dark look. Just as I thought, they won’t take it lightly when they find out. “How did you get your powers?” Zeus says in an even voice, but I can tell that he is angry.

“What I want to know more is, how did you get to travel between dimensions?” Athena says with lust for knowledge in her eyes.

I shrug my shoulder. “There is only one way to take powers from a god. I don’t have to explain it for you. As for the second question, I’m originally from this world and I ascended into godhood in the other parallel world. That is why I can travel to this parallel world and back to another.”

Zeus narrows his eyes at me. “Why did you come back here?”

 

I don’t back down from Zeus’s harsh look. “As I said, I’m from this world. I came to visit my parents’ grave and I will leave right after. I don’t want troubles, so please stay away from me. I don’t want to deal with all of you. It isn’t as if I get along with the Olympians of the other world.” I say.

“So, the other versions of ourselves don’t like you. I can’t imagine why.” Ares says in a sweet tone. I clench my jaw at his words. The god of war is unbearable even in this world.

I nod and say, “Yes, they don’t like me.”

 

“Can we know why?” Poseidon speaks for the first time.

 

I tilt my head to the side before shrugging my shoulder once again. “I don’t really care if you do. I don’t like them because they wanted me dead and they don’t like me because I can use the holy element.” The gods look shocked and they start to whisper among themselves.

 

“Why didn’t they kill you, and how did my other self get dragged into this mess?” Eris asks me.

I smirk harder at the goddess. “I have good connections. I’m a good friend of a daughter of Nyx, the goddess of night. I know a descendant of Hades as well. Both gods threatened to fight against Olympus if I got hurt.” I point at Ares. “Apparently, Ares from that world thought it would be a good idea to start a holy war to overthrown his daddy.” They don’t need to know about Lila or that I’m related to Hecate. I will keep as much information from them as I can.

Ares grins and Aphrodite giggles. “It is something that you would do.” The rest of the gods ignore the two of them.

 

“I got mad when Ares attacked me and my friends. My mate got hurt and I started fighting Ares, who didn’t put much of a fight if you ask me. I was really disappointed with his performance.” Ares grinning face turns into a twisted angry face. I ignore him and keeps going. “Eris came out of nowhere while I was fighting with Ares and got involved. I killed her in a matter of two minutes really. Now, that I think about it. I have killed half the gods in this room.”

If the tension in this room was high, it doubled after what I just said. I smile sweetly at the gods. I deserve an Oscar after this performance. “I killed Eris first.” I point my finger at her. “Then, I came here into Olympus and burned Apollo. He is on the edge of dying in the other world. I beat the crap out of Artemis, Hermes, and Poseidon before I killed Hercules.” I point at the three gods when I say their names.

“After that, I killed Ares’ bitch.” I point at the gasping goddess of love. “Then I killed Ares and Hera.” Ares face is red from anger and the queen of the heavens looks surprised by the news. I point at Zeus. “Finally, Zeus is the last god that I killed.”

Zeus stands up and the thunder rages in the sky. “I invited you and treated you with respect. I do not take mockery lightly, child.” Zeus says in a hard voice and the sound of thunder gets louder with every word that he says.

“It is the truth. You have the right to believe me or not.” I shrug my shoulder in a dismiss manner.

“If it is the truth then prove it.” Ares challenges me.

 

I extend my hand and my heart is beating loud. This is the moment and I can’t back down. I close my eyes as I summon my book. I hear a gasp and I know that my book appeared. The book opens by itself and the pages are moving quickly. The pages stop turning and the pages of the book start to glow. Balls made of light come out of the book and they hover above me.

 

The light starts to disappear and items appear from inside the balls of light. “Do these look familiar?” I ask. The items are Zeus’ bolt of lightning, Poseidon’s Trident, Athena’s shield, Hera’s crown, Apollo’s lyre, Artemis’ bow, Aphrodite red ring, Ares’ spear, Hephaestus hammer, Hermes’ helmet, shoes, and staff. They are the items that I took from the gods.

 

Hera cups her mouth with her hand. “How?”

 

I frown at her and say, “I told you how I got them. If you don’t believe me, Hephaestus can check them out. He is the god of blacksmiths after all. He probably made all these himself.”

Zeus nods at his son and Hephaestus starts to walk toward us. He stands before us. I don’t know why, but I’m not scared of him. Maybe because he is related to Ed. Hephaestus looks at the items and asks to me permission to touch the items. I gesture with my hand for him to go on. He grabs the hammer and look at it in awe for a second. He nods his head. “It is indeed identical to my hammer. I can feel my magic in it and the same can be said about the other items.” He lets go of the hammer and the hammer returns to hovering above my head.

 

Hephaestus looks at the items once more. “I wouldn’t have believe it if I didn’t see it with my own eyes. You have quite the collection, child.” Hephaestus teases me before walking back to his seat.

“You have the proof. I don’t really care if you believe me or not. I will visit my parents’ grave and leave. I won’t cause problems.” I say and look at every god and goddess. My eyes lands lastly on Ares and I can see hate in his eyes.

“Don’t think of doing something stupid. I won’t think twice before killing you.” I tell the god of war.

 

“I don’t believe for one second that any version of me would have been killed by you. You won’t kill me, child.” Ares spats.

 

“Oh, well, I wasn’t planning on killing by myself. I have someone else in mind for that kind of task.” I say and grab Ares’ spear. I point the head of the spear to the ground. I take a deep breath. I got this far and I can’t back down. This will be the last nail in the coffin. They will believe me after this and I will put fear in Ares’ heart. There is only one way to do it. I summon my magic and I feel sick and scared from the horrible images that pop in my head. I see black spots and they get bigger as I draw more magic. It feels as if the darkness is getting closer and I will lose control of myself as I use more magic. I force myself to move my hand and stab the ground with the spear.

“ ** _Come out and play, my puppet._** ” I say as the ground underneath me starts to crack and someone comes out of the ground slowly. I hear multiple gasps and I look up. I summoned the trapped soul of the god of war and he looks dead in the eyes. His soul might have been a soul of a god, but right now, he is nothing more than a puppet. He has, however, the same powers that he had before he died. This world’s Ares is looking at the other version of himself with horror in his eyes. He is starting to get pale.

“Attack me. I dare you. I’m dying to add another god of war to my collection. This is your very own original spell.” I say in a cold voice. I snap my book shut and the items along with the soul of the Ares start to disappear. My book disappears as well. “I hope that we don’t have problems.” I say and raise my eyebrow at Zeus.

 

Zeus is shaking with anger. “We won’t. Olympus won’t get in your way; however, I will have to ask you to not come to this world again. We won’t take it lightly if you do.”

It is the best that I can ask for. I don’t care anymore. I nod and say, “Of course. I will stay for the night and leave tomorrow. I have a couple of things to sort out in this world before I leave it completely. My friend over here.” I point at grandpa. “Will come some other time to finish sort everything out. I would like if you promise me that no one will hurt him. I will be watching over him when he comes here and if he gets hurt, It means war and I will go all out.”

Zeus nods. “You have my word, but he only can come here once.”

“I would say it was pleasure, but I would be lying.” I look at Lila and she teleports us back to my old home. I open the door and let everyone in. “Lila, I don’t want anyone to know what we are doing inside the house. Can you do something?” Lila nods and she claps her wings three times. I run to the bathroom when she tells me that no one can see or hear us. I reach the bathroom and throw up.

 

Chapter 35

 

(The Next Day)

 

I’m sitting next to Aisha in her living room. Aisha’s apartment is above the flower store. Grandpa went to start the process of getting everything ready since I won’t be coming back here ever again. Aisha’s daughter (Rosie) is in the store while Derek is playing with Rosie’s four years old daughter (Lillian) in the backyard. Lillian fell in love with Derek the second she saw him and Derek is good with kids since he comes from a big family.

I’m sitting and feeling uncomfortable under Aisha’s look. She looked at me once and asked me to follow her upstairs. I asked her what’s wrong, but she won’t answer me. We have been sitting for ten minutes without her saying a word.

Finally, Aisha speaks up. “What happened, honey? You lost the light in your eyes and you look like the whole weight of the world is on your shoulders. You can tell me anything.” Aisha usually calls me Stiles or boy. She only uses the word honey if I look like miserable.

“I…” I don’t know what to say to her. I used to tell Aisha everything. She is like the grandmother that I never had before I went to the other world. She used to listen to me and give me great advice. How can I talk to her about my magic? “I’m kind of lost and…” I stop for a second to gather my thoughts. “I don’t feel like I’m human anymore.”

Aisha sighs before she runs her fingers through my hair in a motherly way. “Oh, honey, I think that ship has sailed already. Anyone with little magic in them can tell you have an enormous amount of magic. I’m sure that every magic user in the world felt you the second you stepped in it. Even Lillian felt it when you stepped into our world.”

My mouth falls open and my eyes get wide at her words. Aisha knows about magic. “You know about magic?” I squeal in a manly way.

Aisha scoffs at me. “You have so much to learn, boy. What do Claudia and Merlin teach you in their world if you can’t feel magic in me? I’m a witch.”

Now that she mentions it, I can feel magic inside her. I frown. “Why didn’t I notice before? Wait, you know about mom and grandpa?”

“Maybe you didn’t notice because you are used to being surrounded by people who have magic in them. You have to notice these things, Stiles, or you will get yourself in so much trouble. And yes, I know about these two. Do you really think I wouldn’t recognize Claudia when I see her? I knew who she really was when she came here to alter my memory of your father’s death and she told me everything that happened. I will never forget your mother’s face. How can a mother forget the face of the woman who saved her daughter?” Aisha says.

Aisha pats my hand and says, “Rosie was barely six years old when she got really sick. I took her to different doctors, but there was no cure to her sickness. I went to different healers and they couldn’t do much. I had almost lost hope when I met your mother. She was only seventeen at the time, but she was one of the best healers in the country. Her healing magic was so powerful that the supernatural community used to call her the high priestess of white magic. You mother thought that the nickname was hilarious. So she started to wear a priestess outfit when she healed someone until it became her signature outfit.”

Aisha pulls an album from the table next to her and opens it. She flips the pages for a couple of times and then she shows me a picture. It is a picture of my mom in her teenage years with little Rosie and Aisha next to her. Mom is wearing a flowy lavender dress with a golden chain around her waist. A white veil is covering her face and it runs all the way down her back to the ground. She has a lily flowers crown and It looks like the lilies where made of gold. Mom looks beautiful.

 

“I remember the crown. I haven’t seen it since before mom died. Mom said it is an heirloom.” I say as I touch the picture with my fingertips.

Aisha looks sadly at the picture. “Your mother entrusted me with many things and the crown was one of them. I have it with me, along with some of your family books. I was waiting for you to turn eighteen before I gave them to you.”

I look from Aisha back to the picture. “Why didn’t she tell me about magic? I feel like I didn’t know her at all.” I whisper sadly. Why didn’t she tell me? Didn’t she trust me?

 

“Honey, you knew about the magic. It’s just that she sealed those memories away. It was hard enough that you would lose your mother. She didn’t want you to suffer from keeping that part of yourself from your father. Your mother didn’t tell your father directly about her heritage, but he must have had suspicions. The seal will be broken the second you touch the crown. She loved you so much, Stiles. She loved you to the point where she was willing for you to forget some of her happiest memories to make it easier on you. I can see the doubt in your eyes, but never doubt her love for you.” Aisha says as she rubs my hand.

We stay quiet for a while before Aisha breaks the silence. “You know your parents had a difficult time getting pregnant. They have been trying for years, but there was no luck. One day Claudia begged your father to take her to Greece and he did. They stayed there for a whole week and your mother came back with a huge grin on her face and she told me that she was pregnant.”

Aisha continues. “She was happy, but she was different as well. Her magic was weaker. It was as someone cut her spark into two halves took one half and left the other half inside of her. I asked her what happened to her. She told me that she prayed for her goddess Hecate to bless her with a child and the goddess answered her prayer. The price was half of her magic. Hecate took half of her magic and turned it into a child. Claudia sacrificed so much to have you. You were her sun, Stiles.”

 

I’m shocked by the news. Mom was always used to call me **moja mała iskra** (my little spark.) I am literally her spark. Tears fill my eyes and I look down at the picture of my mom. “Why? Why would they give up so much for me? Mom gave up her most precious memory when she took me to her world. While my other mother gave up half of her spark to give birth to me and she is dead because of me. I’m not worth all th-” Aisha cuts me off by slapping the back of my head with so much force.

“You don’t have the right to call yourself worthless after what the two of them sacrificed for you. They are your mothers and a mother will do anything for her child. You will only spit on their sacrifices by belittling yourself and I will not allow it.” Aisha says harshly. It is the first time Aisha has spoken to me in this hard tone.

Aisha speaks up after five seconds of silent treatment. “You did not kill your mother. The cancer was too advanced for magic to heal her. She also had the cancer in the most sensitive area of the human body. Claudia had brain cancer and healing brain with magic is dangerous and frowned upon. Her best chance was with human technology. You had nothing to do with her death.”

We stay quiet for a while. I try not to meet Aisha’s eyes. Aisha sighs loudly before patting her lap. I try not to smile as I lay my head on her lap and Aisha runs her finger threw my hair gently. “How long has it been since you laid your head in my lap?”

It is something that we always used to do when I was having a terrible day or got into an argument with my dad. Aisha was always by my side. “I think it was when my dad refused to eat the new diet that I made for him and he started to yell something about not being a rabbit and that I will be the death of him. He was right in the end. He died because of me.”

Aisha’s hand stops moving. “I should apologize for not protecting you, Stiles. Your mom made me promise to protect you and your dad from supernatural, but I failed all of you. I couldn’t keep the two of you safe from the Alpha pack. I’m sorry.”

I don’t ask her how she knew about the alpha pack because I know that mom and grandpa told her. I let out a deep breath. “You don’t have anything to apologize about. You couldn’t have saved him. You would probably have only gotten hurt or killed. I couldn’t live with being the reason for your death.”

Aisha doesn’t speak. There is no point in arguing about the whole thing. He is dead and he will never come back. Her hand starts to move again through my hair. I close my eyes and relax.

 

“What is eating you, Stiles?” Aisha asks in a gentle tone.

I speak without even thinking about any worries. Aisha always listened to me without any kind of judgment. I know that my secrets are safe with her. She is the first person I come out to before even dad. She was so loving and understanding. She even used to point out cute boys when they come to store and tell me to go and ask them out.

“Someone came after me and Derek got hurt. I thought that he died.” I stop talking for a second to gather my courage. Aisha doesn’t need to know that Derek died and came back to life. “I don’t know what happened to me when I thought that I lost him. Everything felt so pale and dull. It was as if all hope, light, and happiness has been sucked out of the world. It felt that I was standing still while my whole world was falling apart for the third time. I snapped, lost control of myself, and went on a rampage. I destroyed everything in my path without even thinking twice.”

I let out a shaky breath. I’m barely holding my tears back. “The worst thing is, I did a lot of horrible things, but I don’t regret doing them. If I had to do it all over again, I would do it all the same. I’m terrified of what I have done, of what I can do, and the possibilities of what I’m willing to do. I feel so lost, and I don’t know if there is a line that I won’t cross. I don't know who I am anymore and I feel like I’m a bad person.”

“Honey, you aren’t a bad person. You are a human being and anyone would have done the same. Besides, Derek is your soulmate. The greater the love is, the greater the possibility of going out of control when you lose it. When a person who has known love loses that deep love, it is replaced by an even stronger hate that changes them. With that being said, you will have to live with what you have done. But, honey, you need to move on. You need to keep walking because you will only suffer if you don’t.” Aisha says gently and there is no judgment in her voice.

“What are you going to do today?” Aisha asks and I’m thankful for the change of the subject.

 

I sit up and say, “I will go visit my parents’ graves with Derek. Grandpa went to take care of some business. It is the last time that we can see each other, so that is why I came here to see you.”

 

Aisha raises her eyebrows at me. “Why is it the last time we will see each other?” Aisha crosses her arms over her chest and she is giving me the look ‘You better have a good reason for this nonsense.’

 

“It isn’t as I don’t want to see you again. I can’t come back here. The gods of this world warned me off from coming back. I don’t want to cause problems and I will only drag my loved ones into this if I ever come back. It isn’t worth it.” I say with a shrug.

Aisha scoffs. “You aren’t getting rid of me, boy. You will see me in your world.”

 

I’m shock by her words, but really excited of the possibility of seeing Aisha again. “You are going to visit me in the other dimension?”

Aisha hits the back of my head lightly. “I’m a witch, Stiles. I can’t do that kind of magic. I talked with Claudia and Merlin and they told me all about their world. I always wanted to be in a world where I don’t have to hide. Rosie and I didn’t have the chance to grow up in that world, but Lillian can. I want what is best for my baby girl.” Aisha smiles gently and I nod my head in understanding.

 

“What are you doing with the store?” I ask.

 

“I sold it already. Merlin bought the store with money from the other world. It will help us to start again. The amount is more than what this store deserves, but hey, no one can say no to extra money. Your family has more money than they can spend.” I roll my eyes at Aisha and I want to laugh so hard.

 

“What are you doing with your house?” Aisha asks me.

 

I run my fingers through my hair and sigh. “I thought about it and Derek suggested that I give it a way to a charity. I liked the idea and I’m going to donate it to a charity for the orphans. The charity can sell it and have the money. I have a good amount of money in my account. I will donate it as well to different charities all over the country. It isn’t as if I can use it anyway.”

Aisha nods her head and she looks pleased with my decision. “I have something for you before you leave.” Aisha says before she touches the favorite rose necklace on her neck. The necklace starts to glow faintly and a huge box starts to float toward us. I didn’t even realize that the necklace was Aisha’s amulet. The box stops near my foot and I look down at it. It is a black box with the Morlonde’s family crest on it. I look back at Aisha in question.

 

“This box has all the books that belonged to your mother. There is also your family heirloom, the lilies golden crown. I also put in all books about magic from my own collection. Finally, there is a letter from your mother in which she explains everything about your family history and about magic. I should have given it to you when you found out about magic, but you didn’t give me a chance. You ran all the way to a different world before I could explain anything.” Aisha jokes.

I run my hand over the box lovingly. I have another part of my mother. I have something from her. I’m pulled out of my thoughts when Aisha keeps talking. “I have one last thing for you.” Aisha reaches inside her pocket and pulls out an envelope.

Aisha hands the envelope to me and I take it from her. “This is the last letter that your mother wrote to you. She made me promise not to give it to you unless you have problem with your magic. I think it is time to deliver the letter to you. Your mother knew you better than anyone, that’s why she wrote this letter. She knew that you would have to come to accept the responsibilities that comes with using magic.”

With Aisha’s words, the envelope feels much heavier than it was a second ago. How did mom know? I look at the envelope and I don’t know if I’m ready to read it or if I will ever read it. I’m so lost in my thoughts that I’m startled when Lillian bursts into the room with Derek running behind her. Lillian is laughing and runs to her grandma to tell her what she did with Derek.

Derek takes one look at me and frowns. He sits next to me and cups my cheek. I didn’t realize that I was tearing up until Derek wipes my tears away. We lock eyes as he strokes my cheekbone gently. Derek leans in and gives me a sweet and gentle kiss on the lips. The kiss is a promise that he will always be with me and I don’t doubt him for a second.


	37. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the long absent. The past couple of months were difficult for me and my family. I lost my cousin who was just 18 years old in a car accident. He was like a little brother to me and i used to babysit him all the time. His mom is my mom's older sister and his dad is my dad's older brother.He was more like a little brother than a cousin to me. He went on a road trip with two other friends and they got into an accident. Sadly, None of them survived. I still have a hard time believing that he is gone. I stopped writing and time went by without me even realising that i did. recently, I started writing again, but it is hard to get back to writing like nothing happened. please bear with me and I promise not to give up on the story until it is done.

 

(Stiles’ POV)

 

It has been six months since coming back from my old world. When I went and visited my parents graves, I had cried without even realizing it when it had it me that it would be the last time I would be able to do so. However, Grandpa Merlin had other plans. While Derek took me away from the graves, Grandpa took the remains of my parents and turned them into ashes. He then put the ashes in a jar and gave it to me. I cried harder when Grandpa told me what he did. He also helped me take my mom’s old piano by shrinking it into the size of a small toy car. I took some other stuff with me as well. The hardest part was saying a final goodbye to my childhood’s house.

 

Grandpa Merlin agreed to meet with Aisha and her family in one month to move them to this world. However, I wasn’t there to meet with them when they came. I had a hard time adjusting to my new powers. I tried a couple of times to do magic and I just couldn’t. The same black spots appeared in my vision every time that I tried to summon my magic. I don’t try anymore because I’m too scared of trying.

I left Beacon Hills because I couldn’t bear to see the heartbroken glances’ coming from my parents, grandparents, Seb, and Seb’s family. Magic used to come so effortlessly to me. It used to be fun and a way to help people. Now, it is just a reminder of the horrible thing that I did. And what scares me more is that I know in my heart that I would do it all over again if I had a chance. I told my family that I needed to leave, and I will be back in the first day of school. They didn’t want to force me into anything, so they agreed.

All of us hoped that I will get over my fear before the school started, but it didn’t. I kept putting off talking about school until the very last minute. I called my parents and told them that I still can’t use my magic, so there is no point of me going to a school where they teach magic. I asked them if I could take a year off. They didn’t like the idea, but what can they do? I can’t attend my school without my magic.

Of course, I didn’t leave alone. When I told Derek about the trip, he said that he is coming with me. Lydia, Ed, Leo, and Jordan came as well; I’m glad, because it wouldn’t be the same without them. All of them refused to return to school even when I asked them to. They told me that it wouldn’t be the same without me. Their families weren’t happy about it, but they couldn’t change their minds about attending school. The only one who didn’t cause a fuss was Talia. She understood that Derek couldn’t leave me.

Nat was a whole different problem. He cried at not being able to come with us, and he made us pinky promise him to call and Skype with him every day. He asks us every day when we will be back. Nat and Derek’s father came to visit us a couple of times, and Nat cries every time that he has to leave with his dad.

 

We traveled all over the country before we started to travel all over Europe. It is a lot of fun except when Lydia drags all of us into her shopping trips. Usually, Derek and I run away, but poor Ed can’t run away. Leo enjoys shopping as much as Lydia, so Ed is stuck with shopping.

 

Derek and I sometimes go away from our friends for a week or so to enjoy our times together. We sometimes go to another city near to our friends or go to another country. Like just now, we are in the Hale’s house in London while our friends are still in Paris. Derek is taking me out to Dinner. I’m sitting in the living room and texting Lydia and Leo while waiting for Derek to get ready. Derek had to do something for his uncle, so he had to leave for two hours. He came back ten minutes ago and apologized for being late, and he promised to finish quickly.

I put my phone down and stand up to look outside through that huge window. The Hale’s house is on a top of a hill, and you can see London from far. I watch the view and I miss Beacon Hills. I miss my parents, my family, and I miss the most is my magic. I feel my heart break every time I remember that sad looks on my family’s faces.

I read one of the two letters that my mother wrote for me. In the letter, she explained our family history and why she locked my memories. She said that it was safer for me not to remember it so young, so I wouldn’t be used or trust the wrong people. She also hid it because she didn’t tell dad, but she said that he had a suspicion of what is going on. It wouldn't be a surprise if he did with all the people that used to visit her for her healings powers.

I haven’t touched the books or the Lilies golden crown or her other letter. I can’t use magic, so I don’t see the point of reading the books. I’m too terrified of reading the letter and touching the crown. The letter is mom’s message to me when I have a hard time with my magic. I should be reading it right now, but so ashamed of my fear that I can’t do. I was barely able to read the first letter to begin with. The crown is the key to unlocking my memories, and I don’t know if I’m ready to take that step yet.

Grandpa Merlin almost had a heart attack when he saw the golden crown. Apparently, when the war between the humans and supernatural happened, Grandpa prayed for Hecate for her help. The goddess answered his prayer and offered two items, one of them was the golden crown while the other was a golden ring in the shape of a dragon. The crown helped with healing magic, and it can power up healing spells and reduces the amount of magic energy that a healer usually needs for any spell. The ring is used to find traps and discover people with ill intention toward the wearer of the ring.

 

Grandpa chose the ring because the humans mostly relied on traps in the war and he discovered spies with it. Also, the healers in his time were outstanding as grandpa said. He needed the ring more. It looks like that Grandpa Merlin from my world chose the crown for healing purposes. It is strange to see the different choices that these two made and how these choices changed the world. I wonder if the crown was the reason why mom was so good at healing magic.

focus on my reflection, and I hate what I see. I can’t see anything but my dark self. The black eyes and the smirk are haunting. I feel like I’m a disappointment to my family. My parents waited for so long to have a kid, and they are stuck with my sorry ass. They deserve better because the real me is broken. I have been broken since the second I lost my mom. I close my eyes so I can’t see my own reflection anymore.

I hum as I feel the urge to sing. It has been so long since I sang or felt the urge to sing. I rest my forehead on the cold window and start to sing softly.

 

(Writer Note: I will change a couple of words to fit with Stiles’ situation.)

 

**_Look at me_ **

**_I will never pass for a perfect mage_ **

**_Or a perfect son_ **

**_Can it be_ **

**_I'm not meant to play this part?_ **

 

I chuckle at myself. I watched all Disney movies, but I never felt connected to a princess. Now, I understand Mulan’s pain, the hurt coming from the disappointment of her parents, and how she could never fit in.

**_Now I see_ **

**_That if I were truly to be myself_ **

**_I would break my family's heart_ **

**_Who is that boy I see_ **

**_Staring straight_ **

**_Back at me?_ **

**_Why is my reflection someone?_ **

**_I don't know?_ **

 

I breathe out as I force myself to open my eyes and see my own reflection. When did I lose myself? Why did I not realize how lost I am? Will I ever be able to put back my broken pieces of my soul back together? So many questions, but sadly there are no answers.

 

**_Somehow I cannot hide_ **

**_Who I am_ **

**_Though I've tried_ **

**_When will my reflection show?_ **

**_Who I am inside?_ **

**_When will my reflection show?_ **

**_Who I am inside?_ **

 

Every day I wear a mask to hide how much it hurts not to be able to use my magic. To see people use their magic without a fear of losing themselves. I envy them because they aren’t broken as me.

“Why are you singing a Disney princess song about not being good enough?” Derek’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts as I turn around to look at him. He looks amazing with slim fit dark green pants, a simple gray T-shirt, and leather belt and shoes.

“You look good, McHotty.” I grin at him and try to distract him from getting answers to his questions

Derek raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms over his firm chest. He doesn’t look very impressed. I sigh before I walk slowly to him. I wrap my arms around his midsection and press my ear to his heart. Derek wraps his arms around my shoulders and kisses my temple. “What’s wrong?” Derek whispers gently into my ear.

 

I shiver at his hot breath tickling my ear. “I have the whole situation. I hate how sad my parents are with me not being able to use magic. I hate that I can’t use my magic, but I feel so helpless.” There is no point of hiding from Derek. Derek will never let it go until I tell him what’s wrong. Besides, I know that I can trust him, and he won’t judge me.

 

“Only you can help yourself with your magic, Stiles.” Derek says. I grunt at him. Derek won’t judge, but he will tell you the truth no matter how hard it is to hear.

 

“Don’t you think I didn’t try?” I ask him. I pull back to see him, but I don’t get out of the embrace or remove my arms from his body.

“Didn’t try hard enough, Stiles. You are too scared to give it a real shot.” Derek responds back, and I know that he is right.

 

“I can’t risk it, Derek. What if I lose control? What if I hurt people? What if-”

Derek cuts me off. “You won’t be able to get over your fear without taking a chance. I have faith in you, Stiles.”

 

I sigh and pat his chest. “It is good that you have faith in me, big guy, but I don’t want to risk it right now. Can we go and enjoy our time and talk about this later?” I beg him. Derek knows when to pick his battles. He just nods before he takes my hand and leads me outside to the car.

We get in the car and take off. Derek drives the car down the long road, and we don’t say a word. I hate the feeling of distance between us so I take Derek’s right hand and intertwine our fingers. Derek squeezes my hand, and the tension on my shoulders eases up. I rub my finger against Derek’s ring, which it was a gift from Hades.

We found out recently the surprise that Hades left in the ring. Apparently, you get some perks for being a god. I can speak every language in the world. It doesn’t matter if it is an ancient or modern language. I can speak and read it. Hades made the ring to give Derek the same ability. So now Derek and I can speak different languages, and it is fun because Lydia doesn’t like it. She thinks it isn’t fair that we have this ability.

 

After a while, Derek frowns before he speeds up. I look at him and get worried. “What’s wrong?” I ask.

 

“I heard a sound that sounded like a car crash.” Derek says and he is right. We find an upside down car right away. Derek parks the car before he rushes to the car. I get out of the car and pull out my phone as Derek rips the back door completely off. He helps a young girl out who looks around ten or eleven years old. She doesn’t look hurt. Just a few scratches and she looks shaken by the accident.

“Please, help mom and dad. They are hurt badly.” The little girl begs Derek.

 

Derek nods to her and says, “We will. You just have to calm down. What is your name, sweetie?”

 

“Ellen.”

 

“Okay, Ellen, I will help your parents while Stiles calls 911. Just calm down okay.” Derek says and Ellen nods weakly to him. Derek goes to get the parents out of the car and I call 911. I’m in the middle of explaining to the operator the situation and our location when I hear Ellen scream out. “Mom! Dad!”

I snap my head in the direction of the girl and I see her run to her parents as Derek lies them down on the street away from the car. Ellen drops down to her knees and starts to sob. Ellen curls her fingers into her dad’s shirt and cries her heart out. She begs them to be okay and not to leave her alone.

The memories of losing my parents are all that I can think of. The kind of pain that will never go away. I get lost in those memories.

_(Flashback)_

_The sound of machines is going crazy. Many doctors and nurses are running into mom’s room in the hospital. The nurse tries to take me out of the room, but I won’t let her. I see the doctor is shaking his head and I know that she is gone. I get out of the hold of the nurse and run to mom’s bed. “Mommy, no. Don’t leave me mommy. MOMMY!” I scream as tears are running down my cheeks._

 

_(Another Flashback)_

_The man who is called Ennis is holding dad from the back of his neck and he is lifting him up as if dad weights nothing. Kali strolls to dad as I beg them not to hurt him. The twins are holding me back from saving my dad. Kali raises her hand and slits dad’s throat open. Bloods pours out as I scream out in disbelief. All of them laugh at me as Ennis throws dad’s dead body at me. I catch him, and the twins let me go. “Dad, please don’t leave me as well. Dad, please. I need you, daddy. Dad!” I scream as I bury my face into his chest._

 

I snap out of it when I feel someone taking the phone out of my hand. I turn my head and find Derek is talking to the operator in an urgent tone. “Yes, they are in a bad shape. They need a hospital right now.”

I tune Derek out as I look back at Ellen. I feel sorry for her. I know the kind of pain that she is feeling, and I don’t wish it on my worst enemy. The pain of seeing the life is slowly leaving your parents’ body and the idea of not seeing them again.

 

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look at him as he looks at Ellen and her parents. Derek looks away from them to look me in the eyes. “They are in a bad condition. The road is so far away from the city that it will take the ambulance some time to get here, but it will be too late. You are the only one that can save them.” Derek says in a steady and firm voice.

I take a step back, and I shake my head slowly. “You know I can’t use my magic.” I feel so useless as I say it out loud, and I feel the bitter taste that those words leave behind.

“Yes, you can.” Derek says.

 

“I told you, Derek. I can’t.” I reply back.

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter because you the only one who can save them. You don’t have the right to be scared of your magic anymore.” Derek snaps at me.

 

I look down at my feet and I know that he is right. I can save them, but I’m beyond scared. “Derek, I can’t control my magic. What if I lose control? What if my magic takes control over me? What if…”

Derek cuts me off by grabbing my hand and cupping my cheek with his other hand. He forces me to look him in the eyes. His hazel eyes are so filled with love and trust that I can’t look away. “You won’t get over your fear with what ifs. You need to be brave, Stiles. Remember how much you enjoyed healing people. Remember how you wanted nothing more, but to learn healing magic. Magic is part of you as much the wolf is part of me. You will never get over your fear if you don’t take a chance.” Derek says gently.

Derek keeps going. “Look at Ellen. You know her pain more than anyone. You saw your parents die before your eyes and you couldn’t save them. You couldn’t save yours, but you can save hers. You will never forgive yourself if you don’t save them. Spare her the pain that you felt, Stiles.”

 

Tears are filling my eyes as I look at the little girl. Derek is right. I have to do something. I chose to be a healer so people won’t lose their loved ones as I did and I don’t want to be useless.

“I’m terrified.” I whisper as I close my eyes.

 

Derek kisses my temple and whispers, “I know, but I will be with you. You will be alright.”

 

I take a deep breath and nod. I open my eyes and start to walk toward the family. I drop down on my knees when I get closer to the parents. They are in a bad condition, and they are barely alive. Ellen is looking at me with her red and puffed eyes. I try to smile, but it doesn’t reach my eyes. “I will try to heal your parents with my magic. Please, step back and stand next to Derek.” Ellen hurries to Derek's side and she keeps thanking me.

I let out another breath before I raise both of my hands above the parents. I close my eyes and gather my courage to summon my magic. My hands are shaking, and I’m breathing fast as I pull my magic. The horrible images fill into my mind like a flood. I flinch back and stop pulling magic. I rest a hand over my heart and let out a shaky breath.

 

“Stiles, are you alright?” Derek is next to me in a second. My tongue feels too heavy, so I just nod.

 

“What’s wrong? Can’t you heal them?” Ellen asks and she sounds terrified of her last question. What can I say to the little girl? Sorry, I can’t heal your parents because I’m a coward. “It will alright. I can heal them.” I say in a shaky voice and I look away from her. I face slap myself with both hands before summoning my magic again.

 

Another wave of images hits me with a strong force. I barely stop myself from flinching and summon more magic. The images are getting uglier the more I summon my magic. The tears are falling down my cheeks. My whole body is shaking from fear and disgust, but I can’t stop. I can’t concentrate my magic with how terrified I am. I feel like a failure and the same black spots are appearing.

 

Derek puts a hand on my shoulder as I am just about to stop and give up on the whole thing. Derek’s hand grounds me and remind me that I’m not alone. A small white spot appears in the middle of the horrifying images and it starts to expand. The white spots get bigger as it swallows the center of the images until there is nothing but white.

 

(Derek POV)

 

A white glow is slowly surrounding Stiles and it is getting brighter by every passing second. Stiles’ tears are floating in the air, and they keep splitting into halves until there is a sea of sparkling tears that shine like stars. The small tears start to rotate around Stiles in slow motion before they pick up their speed. The tears move and gather close to his shoulder blades and disappear inside of him.

 

A pair of see-through black wings that look like they belong to a ghost appear on Stiles’ back. There is a white glow surrounding the wings as well. The wings stay for two seconds before they are sucked back inside of Stiles. The wings disappear, and there is nothing left but a ball made of white glow on his back.

The ball of white light starts to expand and move as if it is a blooming flower. The light begins to reshape itself, and it takes the shape of a solid yet a different kind of wings.

**_ _ **

 

“Pretty.” Ellen says in an awed voice, and I have to disagree. It isn’t pretty, but it is breathtaking. The different colors are moving all over the wings as if they are alive.

 

A magic circle appears underneath the parents and I can see that their wounds are closing slowly. Stiles waves his right hand and the blood that is all over the car and the ground is starting to float in the air. The blood gathers into two piles made of blood. Stiles waves his hand again and the dirt is extracted from the two piles before being thrown away. The two balls of blood start to shine brightly for a couple of seconds before the shine goes away. The blood smells healthy and pure. Stiles guides the blood back into the body of the parents, slowly.

The wounds close up completely when the last of blood enters the parents’ bodies. I listen to their heartbeat and they are slow and steady. They are out danger. The halo that is surrounding Stiles’ body is fading away and Stiles starts to sway. I hurry and catch him as he falls.

Stiles’ head is resting on my chest. He looks up and blinks his beautiful whiskey eyes at me. Ellen runs to her parents and she is crying, but they are tears of joy. I grin at him. “You did it, Stiles. You saved them.”

 

Stiles smiles a tired smile and looks at Ellen. “Yeah, I did.” He looks at Ellen and her parents for a while before looking back over his shoulder. “Damn, why didn’t I get the cool black wings?” He pouts and I laugh at his reaction.

(Stiles POV)

 

I open the door of the bedroom and sit on the bed. I run my fingers through my hair as I remember what happened after healing Ellen’s parents. They woke up just as the ambulance arrived. The paramedic checked on them, and they said that they are all right, but they will take them to the hospital to be sure.

I asked Derek to take me back because I didn’t want to go out anymore and he agreed with me. As we reached the house, I asked Derek to give me a couple of minutes for myself. Derek didn’t ask questions and he agreed to let me do my own things.

I open the drawer of the nightstand and pull out a medium size box. Inside the box is the second letter from my mother and the golden crown. I think I’m ready to read the letter after what happened tonight.

I rip the envelope open and pull out the letter. I start to read it with shaky hands.

 

 

_Hey, moja mała iskra_

_If you are reading this letter that means you are having troubles with your magic. I wish that you will never have to read it, but I wrote it just in case something happened. I don’t know what happened for you to be scared of your magic, but it doesn’t matter, honey. Your spark is part of you and you can’t be afraid of it. It is a part of you, and you are beautiful inside and out. You are my little miracle._

_We had a difficult time with having children to the point where your father gave up on the whole idea. I, however, couldn’t imagine my life without a little child. I did everything in my power to have you, sweetheart. I prayed for so long and finally my prayers were answered. I had to pay a price, but I never regret paying that price for a second. You are my whole world, you are my sun, and you are the air that I breathe every day. You saved John and me from a life full of loneliness._

_If you don’t want to use your magic because you don’t see it as a part of your future, then I will accept it. But, you will have to know that I don’t believe it for a second. I saw the way your eyes sparkled when you used to use your magic and how much you loved it. You used to ask me to do a lot of tricks, and you couldn’t wait to grow up and be able to do the same._

_I want to apologize for taking away your memories, and I hope that you will forgive me. I knew that my end is near and I can’t take the chance of people finding out about your magic and using you because you weren’t careful with practicing magic. I had to do what I could to protect you, sweetheart, and I hope that you will forgive me one day._

_Back to the main topic, if you are not using your magic because you are scared, then don’t. I know more than anyone how hard it is to accept your magic when you are scared of it. I was scared of my magic when I was a little child because everyone used to tell me how powerful I was. They kept telling me I was powerful and that I will be a powerful mage to the point I was paralyzed. I was scared that I would hurt people by mistake. It took me a long time before accepting my magic. Please, don’t be afraid of your magic, sweetheart. There is so much goodness in your heart and I refuse to accept that there is something but goodness inside you. Don’t be afraid because no son of mine will be afraid of magic. Find the courage and goodness in your heart._

_I’m sorry that I couldn’t see you grow up. I’m sorry that I couldn’t teach you magic. I’m sorry that I couldn’t stand in your wedding. I wanted to be with you so bad, but this is our fate and I couldn’t fight it. I love you with all my heart, moja mała iskra_

_P.S: If you haven’t got your memories back, what are you waiting for, boy?_

 

I laugh wetly at the last sentence as I wipe my tears away. I look down at the crown and I move my hand slowly to it. I stop my hand when it gets close to the crown. The sound of my own heartbeats is loud in my ears. I barely touch the crown and I let out a gasp as memories fill my mind. I remember everything.

 

I remember how much fun mom and I used to have so much fun with magic. I remember riding on the back of mom’s familiar Adolpha in the forest. I remember the people who used to visit mom so that she could heal them. I remember the day that mom took away my memories and how much she cried before she did it.

I grab my head from pain and the feeling that my head is splitting open. The pain eases up in a couple of seconds. “Stiles, are you alright?” Derek asks as he enters the room.

 

I look up at Derek when he sits next to me. I nod and offer my hand to him. He takes it. I made up my mind about what I’m going to do and I want Derek to support me. I know that he will follow me and he will be pleased with my idea, but I have to ask him first. I look him in the eyes before saying, “Derek, I want to do something, and I need your help.”


	38. chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! sorry for the long hiatus. I had a difficult time writing. It wasn't writing block. I knew what i wanted to write, but I couldn't bring myself to write for a long time. Clearly, I got over it. I needed the break anyway and I have a new story that won't leave my mind. No, I won't start the new story until I'm done with this one, but it won't leave my mind. its kind of driving me crazy.
> 
> Hope that you guys enjoy the new chapter.
> 
> Plz leave kudos and comments. I would love to hear your opinion and theories or ideas.

Chapter 37

(Stiles POV)

Beeep…..Beep……Beeeeeep.

I slam my hand onto the annoying alarm to shut it up. I stretch my limbs as I wake up from a deep sleep. I blink my eyes a couple of times to shake the sleep away. I feel a weight on my feet and realize that it is Stella. I pull my legs from underneath the dog and go to the bathroom.

I leave the bathroom after cleaning myself up and walk to the closet. I change from my PJs into a dark green sweater that belongs to Derek, grey jeans, and a pair of brown shoes. I look at myself and nod in approving manner. Lydia won’t kill me for choosing the wrong color combination for my outfit. She is so very strict that it is scary.

I look back at Stella and she is still in a deep sleep. She isn’t the small puppy that Derek gave it to me in Dubai anymore. She is huge and full of life. Something gets my attention as I walk toward the door. The beautiful lavender Lilies that Persephone offered to me more than a year ago are still as beautiful as the day the goddess gave them to me. They will never wither and die thanks to her magic.

I barely touch one lily with my fingertip. A lot of things happened since that day. My friends and I left Beacon Hills for a whole year. I was so scared of losing control over my magic, but everything changed after the accident in London.

I remembered my dream and the purpose for my magic thanks to using my magic on that day and saving that family. I have great powers and as mom said I can’t turn my back on it. After the accident, I told Derek that I want to use my magic to help people and Derek agreed to go with me and help me with what he can. So, Derek and I left Europe and went on a journey to help people that needed my help and our friends followed us after a while.

We spent six months going all over the world to visit poor countries. We went to Africa, India, South America, and different other places. I used my magic to heal people, change the weather in dry places and different other things to help as much as I could. All six of us returned to Beacon Hills to attend school again after the year that we took off. My family is happy that I can use my magic again.

With the help of my friends, we found out the uses of the godly weapons that I took from Olympus when I went on a rampage and killed everyone in my path. I took Zeus’ bolt of lightning, Poseidon’s Trident, Athena’s shield, Hera’s crown, Apollo’s lyre, Artemis’ bow, Aphrodite’s red ring, Hephaestus’ hammer, Ares’ spear and Hermes’ helmet, shoes, and staff.

I know the use of Zeus’ bolt of lightning and Ares’ spear so I left them out. Poseidon’s Trident makes me breath under water, control the waves, and I can command the sea animals. It has the ability to change the weather as well.

Athena’s shield can withstand the strongest attacks. We used both magical and physical attacks against it and the shield was unharmed. Even Ed’s fire breath didn’t do a thing to it. Hera’s crown can control the earth. It turned a dry land in Africa into a beautiful land full of plants and flowers. Thanks to the crown, we fed a lot of hungry people with healthy fruits and vegetables in a matter of seconds.

Apollo’s lyre can produce fire and use music magic. The sound that comes from the Lyre is so strong that it can break a huge rock easily. Lyre is most useful when someone is incanting and you can disturb them. Artemis’ bow is a bow that never misses the target. I wanted to give it to Leo since he is into archery, but he refused. He said it might insult the goddess if he takes her weapon. I told him that the bow belongs to me and Artemis has nothing to do with it anymore, but he won’t take it.

Aphrodite’s red ring has the ability to charm anyone and make them fall in love to you if you want to. It is also has the ability to change the appearance of the one who is holding it. No one can look past the illusion that the ring makes. Hephaestus’ hammer can control fire. The hammer can gather all fire with 984 foot radius. It can melt any metal that it touches.

Hermes’ helmet, shoes, and staff all have different uses. The shoes are for flying, but the helmet works as a speed boost. The two of them go together. The staff is perfect for healing magic. I used the staff a lot of times. It is as powerful as the golden lilies crown. The good thing about the Hermes’ helmet and shoes is that they can change their appearance to more modern designs. The shoes and helmet power comes from the wings that are attached to them. I don’t have to fly with those ancient looking shoes and helmet.

I feel the same strange feeling on my back when my wings releaved themselves. The feeling that’s something wants to come out of it. Even after all these months, I’m still not used to my wings. Lila said that Eris the former goddess of calamity, had wings and since I have her powers I will have wings as well. Now that I think about, she did have black wings. Good thing that I can keep them hidden in my back. I don’t like when people look at them.

I would rather have the cool black wings than my fairy wings. They would look really badass. I asked Lila why did the wings changed and she said that the wings represent the soul. Since Eris and I have different souls that means our wings will be different. She said that my soul is gentle and pure. That is why they changed to that form and have three different colors in them.

I snap out of my thoughts when my phone rings. I pull it out of my jeans’ pocket and smile when I read Derek’s name. I answer the phone and bring it closer to my ear.

“I’m ready. Where are you?”

I hear Derek sigh before saying, “Good morning to you too, dear. It is so nice of you that asked about my morning.” There is so much sarcasm in Derek’s voice.

I chuckle. “Yeah yeah. Whatever. You didn’t answer me. Where are you?” I ask him again as I look around for my bag. I find it by the foot of the bed.  
I grab the bag and slide a strap over my shoulder.

“I’m outside. Don’t be late.”

“I will be out in a second. Bye.” I say as I leave my room. I move faster in the hall and down the stairs so I won’t keep Derek waiting for long. My parents, grandparents, Seb, and his sisters are in the dining room. I kiss mom and grandma on the cheek and grab a croissant and a bottle of orange juice.

“Why are you in a hurry, dear? Sit down and eat something.” Nana says.

I shake my head. “Derek is outside and I’m late. Love you all.” I wave to all of them before shoving a croissant in my mouth.

“Have a good day, Stiles.” Mom says in a loud voice as I race toward the front door.

I pull the car’s door open and Derek is texting on the phone. I sit and put the seatbelt on. Derek sets his phone down and looks at me with raised eyebrow. “I would have given you a kiss if you weren’t eating in this disgusting manners and how many times did I tell you no food in my car?” Derek says as I shove in the last piece of croissant.

I don’t bother answering him. I gulp the orange in one go. Derek makes a disgusted face and says, “Remind me again why I love someone with this disgusting eating manners.”

Derek starts moving the car and I take some napkins to clean my hand. I don’t bother looking at him as I clean myself. “You didn’t choose me, Derek. I was chosen by fate herself as the perfect mate for you, so suck it up, sourwolf.”

“Couldn’t the fate find me someone with better manners?” Derek says.

“I have better manners. It just I don’t bother with them when I’m with you. I can be myself around you.” I say and give Derek a huge grin.

“Then, please, don’t get too comfortable around me.” Derek says with a dry tone but his eyes sparkle with amusement.

“Fine! Let’s talk about something else. I’m surprised that Nat let you leave to school. He hasn’t let you leave the house since we got back and that was a week ago. ” I tell him. This is the first time that Derek and I are alone. Nat has been super clingy with Derek ever since we got back. He is scared that Derek and I will leave again. Nat didn’t allow Derek to leave the house and he would cry like crazy if Derek tried to go out. I had to go to the Hale’s house to see Derek.

 

Derek sighs a tired sigh. “He didn’t let me leave until I swore with everything holy in the world that I will be back and he has my jersey which LeBron James signed as hostage until I get back home.”

“No way. That jersey is the most valuable thing you have. I have no doubt in my mind that if you were in a situation where you have to choice between saving the jersey or me. You would choose the jersey over me.” I say and I’m serious

“Of course, I would choose my jersey. Stiles, that is a jersey signed by LeBron James. Do you understand who is that?”

“I’m your mate, Derek. Do I have to remind you every time we talk about that jersey?” I roll my eyes at him.

“I know you are my mate, but you can save yourself. My jersey on the other hand is a treasure that we have to protect for our future children.” Derek says as he parks the car in the school’s parking lot.

“Why do I feel that you are going to cheat on me if you can with that jersey?” I say and give him the side eye.

Derek chuckles. “Don’t be ridiculous. Now, our friends are waiting for us, let’s go.” Derek leaves the car and I do as well. We walk toward the school while holding each other’s hand.

There is a dead silence the second we left the car. Everyone is looking at us as if we are freaks or something. I keep on looking straight as everyone around us start to talk in a low voice.

“Oh my god, they are here. Can you believe it?” A female voice says with her voice full of excitement.

“Yeah, I know. Both of them look great, but Derek is a lot hotter. I wish that I was his mate.” The other girl answers with a slight sadness in her tone.

“I didn’t think they would come back to school.” A male voice says.

“Why?” someone asks

“Don’t you know that these two and the other member of the future council took last year off to travel the world?”

“Damn, it’s great to be rich and do whatever the hell you want.”

“No, you idiot. They didn’t go on a vacation. I can’t believe that you don’t know. They were all over the news and social media. They went to poor countries to help. They say that they saved a lot of people.”

“I read that Stiles can change the weather!” Someone says from the other side from us.

“No way, he is just as young as us. That one powerful spell and there are only a handful of people who can do it.”

“No, it is true. There is a video all over the Internet that show when he did it. I will send you the link.”

“Really? Can he do it? What a monster?”

“Freak.”

“Monster.”

“We can’t compete with him.”

“He thinks that he is better than all of us. I’m sure of it”

So many people whisper about me. My feet keep on moving as I listen to people who don’t know me call me a monster, a freak, and make snappy judgments about me. “Stiles.” Derek’s voice snaps me out of my thought.

My head snaps back before I turn to face Derek. Derek looks calms, however; you can tell that he is angry from his eyes. They are keeping flashing from light red back to hazel. “Don’t listen to what they say, Stiles. They don’t know the real you and don’t let it get to you.” He says with a rough voice from trying to keep himself from growling loudly at the students. Derek brings my hand closer to his mouth and kisses my knuckle gently.

I smile at Derek. “Thanks, Derek. You will make the girls and some boys fall in love with you more with how romantic you are.” I tease him.

Derek lets go of my hand and wraps an arm around my shoulders. Derek brings his lips closer to my ear and I feel his hot breath against my ear. “I don’t care about them as long as you are in love with me.”

“Sap.” I say as Derek kisses my temple and laughs lightly. We walk toward our friends who are waiting for us by the school’s front door. Leo, and Ed are standing close to each other and Lydia is standing to the right of Leo’s.

“Good morning, guys.” I say with a real smile on my face.

All of them look good. To be honest none of us can leave the house looking like a mess because we will feel Lydia’s wrath. Speaking of Lydia, the second we get close to her, she narrows her eyes at the two of us. She kept looking at us from head to toe. We are standing still in front of her waiting for her approval. We can only relax the second she nods.

Lydia nods and the tension leave our bodies. I look around before directing my question toward Lydia. “Lydia, where is Jordan?”

Lydia huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. “He is sleeping. He didn’t even wake up to give me a ride to school.”

Ed arches an eyebrow. “Why should he? He doesn’t have classes until the noon. The man is in college right now.”

“That is no excuse. He could have driven me to school and gone back to sleep.” Lydia says while running her fingers through her hair.

“He promised to come and eat with us at lunch break and he promised to drive you back after you are done with school. Don’t give him a hard time, Lyds.” Leo says.

“Whatever.” Lydia says as she pulls out her phone from her black Lady Dior’s bag. Leo shakes his head at her and we all know that it is the end of discussion for Lydia. We change the topic to talk about families and about the new classes.

Leo, Lydia, and I leave to our classes when the school’s bell rings. Derek and Ed went to their classes as well. The three of us walk toward the class and everyone is looking at us.

“Why are they looking at us like that? We attended the school with them two years ago.” I direct my question toward Leo and Lydia.

“There are a lot of rumors about us. Some of them are outrageous.” Lydia says.

“Really?” I ask in disbelief.

Leo nods. “Yeah, it crazy some of the thing we heard. Like we didn’t want to come back, but we were forced to come back from our families. Also, we fought and killed a demigod.”

I sigh deeply and look at Lydia. “What should we do?”

Lydia frowns her eyebrow for a second before they are smooth again and says, “We should do nothing. They are just rumors and most of them make us look more powerful than the rest of the school, which we are. They will lose interest after a while if we ignore them.”

I sigh again and nod. “You are probably right.”

Lydia gives me the side eyes. “Not probably. I’m always right.” She says as we enter the class and come face to face with professor Deaton.

“It is so good to have you back, Ms. Martin, Mr. Sylvari, and Mr. Morlonde. I must say. It was quiet a dull year without the three of you and your mates.” Professor Deaton says with a gentle smile on his face.

Leo smiles brightly at his favorite teacher. “Thank, professor Deaton. It is good to be back.”

Lydia and I reach for seats as Leo is still talking to the professor. We sit and wait for them to finish talking which will be by the time the bell rings to start the class.

I look at Leo and how he flushes while he is talking to the professor Deaton. I smirk and look at Lydia who is texting on her phone. “Do you think that if Leo had a chose to change his mate, he would exchange Ed for professor Deaton?” I ask Lydia in a low voice so no one would hear us.

“Without a doubt in my mind.” Lydia answers back without missing a beat or taking her eyes off the phone.

________________________ _______________________________ _________________________

The three of us enter the cafeteria. I receive a text from Derek telling me that he is waiting for us with Ed and Jordan at our table. I tell Lydia and Leo and we walk toward them. Jordan stands up when he sees us. He sends a bright smile to Lydia and pulls out the chair for her. He knows that he is on her bad side from not driving her to school, so he is trying to get into her good graces.

“Whipped.” Ed says in a low voice and snickers.

Jordan ignores him. “Hey, Lydia, how were your classes?”

“Fine.” Lydia answers simply. It is a good sign that she didn’t ignore him completely.

Ed waves his hand and he looks beyond excited. “Forget about the classes. Guys, this year is the year of the grand magical competition and finally we can enter.”

Lydia blinks her eyes twice before saying with a smirk. “Oh yeah. I totally forgot about it. It will be a lot of fun.”

“Can’t wait to beat the crap out of them.” Derek says and his eyes sparkle from the excitement.

I look at all of them and I’m completely confused. “What the hell is the grand magical competition?”

>All five of them look at me like I have lost my mind. I’m taken back by their reaction. “Can someone explain it to me? Do I have to remind you that I don’t know everything about this world?”

“We always forget that you weren’t born in this world. Anyway, the grand magical competition is a competition where teams formed from six players enter to win. It happens once every three years. You have to be between seventeen to nineteen and you have to be in a legit magical school. Every magical school in the world sends their students to this competition. You don’t have to enter if you don’t want to, but hardly anyone within the age range doesn’t want to enter. You have to form your own team as well. ” Leo explains.

“We just made the cut, that is why we are excited.” Jordan says.

“Why would you want to enter it?” I mean I understand why Derek, Jordan and Ed want to be in the competition. They do like the fight, but I don’t understand why Lydia and Leo want to be part of it.

“As Leo said every magical school in the world do send their students, so it is a worldwide event. It is good on your résumé, but the biggest reason is the prizes for the winners,” Lydia answers.

“Prizes? Not a prize, but prizes?” I say.

“Yeah, the ones who organize the competition are the wealthiest people in the world. They dig up and find some of the most valuable magical items, books, and a lot more as gifts for the winners. Most of the things that they have are one of a kind.” Lydia answers my question again.

“Do all of you have a thing they want in mind?” I direct my question to all of them.

Ed is the first to answer my question. “Yeah, around a hundred years ago, they found a ring that belonged to grandpa Balerion. He got the ring as a gift from his father (Hephaestus). It isn’t special much, but the ring can increase the powers of the dragon that wears it. Grandpa lost it in the war and he asked to get it back but they refused. They told grandpa that he doesn’t have any proof that the ring belonged to him.”

“And no one won it to this day?” I ask in surprise. Dragons are one of the strongest race on this planet.

Ed sighs. “Dragons have a hard time conceiving children. Within the one hundred years that they discovered the ring, only I and three of my cousins were born and they are younger than me. So, I’m the first one to try.”

I look at Derek and he speaks immediately. “I’m kind of in the same situation. Grandma Sarah lost her necklace that grandpa George gave it to her. It is a necklace made of moonstone. She lost it in the war as well when hunters tried to kill her. The hunter aimed at her neck and cut the necklace’s chain. Grandma didn’t know she lost it until she got away. Some members of my family tried to get it, but they didn’t win. The necklace can weaken the pull of the moon. It is my family heirloom.” Derek shrugs his shoulders.

“And you, Jordan?”

“I haven’t decided yet, but there are a couple of items that I have my eyes on.” Jordan answers simply.

“Leo?”

“They have the ritual book of the very first druid. I want that book so much.” Leo says and he rubs his palms together in excitement.

“What about you, Lydia?”

“I want a book that belonged to the best illusionist in the world. Grandma Lorraine said that the illusionist was a close friend of hers and he taught her everything she knows about illusion magic. She said that he died before he finished teaching her. No one can stop me from getting that book.” Lydia says with determination in her eyes.

It makes sense why everyone would want to enter. Each item sound so interesting and valuable to get your hands on, but, “But why would they give up items that they spend so much money on find them?”

“Well, you sign a contract that you can’t sell them. If you want to sell the item then you can sell it back to them and they will give you the accurate price for the item. You can keep with you for as long as your lifetime and your children can have it after you die. Or you can keep your item with the organizers of the competition to keep it safe, but you lose the ownership after fifteen years. Most people who won do keep it with them because they are afraid to lose it or it being stolen. If you do lose it, you are in a big trouble with them. You would have to pay the whole price of the item that you lost.” Leo says.

“Well, good luck on the competition, guys,” I say before I take a bite of my sandwich.

“What the hell are you talking about? You are going to be with us. We are five and we need a sixth member which means you.” Derek says like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

I shake my head at Derek. “I’m sorry, guys, but you know that I don’t fight. I won’t be of a help to you.”

“You don’t have to fight. We would need you as a supporter and healer. We will do all the fighting. Besides, I heard that they have a book that belonged to Richard Winehouse. I believe it was the book where he kept most of his original potions and some of them aren’t even known to the public.” Lydia says with a smirk on her face.

I move my head so fast that it is a surprise that my neck doesn’t break. “You mean the Richard Winehouse. One of the best, if not the best, potion maker this world has ever seen. His books are so rare and valuable that there are only a couple of them in the whole wide world. They have one his books and I can have it to myself.” I grin at the information.

Lydia’s smirks widen at my reaction. I look at her and narrow my eyes and realize what she just did. “You devil.”

Lydia smiles innocently and says, “I don’t know what you mean, but it is good to have you on board.”

I sigh. “ Fine, I will do it. It sounds like quite the event that I don’t want to miss. It kind makes me think of football world cup, right?” I say.

“You mean soccer world cup.” Ed corrects me.

I look at him and raise one eyebrow. “No, I meant football. The whole world calls it football except the States. I don’t know why they called it football because it doesn’t make a sense. The ball isn’t really a ball. A ball is a round shape while that thing doesn’t look round to me. And, only the kicker can touch what you call a ball with his foot. The rest of players hold the ball in their hands. Isn’t better to call it handball or something similar? And another problem, the team ca-”

Ed gets redder with every word I say. Lydia and Derek are laughing their asses off. Ed’s face turns completely red before he cuts me off and he starts to yell at me. “BLASPHEMY! BLASPHEMY” Derek is laughing too hard that he falls off his chair. Ed is about to jump at me, but Jordan is holding him back. Lydia is wiping her tears away and keeps on laughing. Leo stands up in front of Ed to stop him from attacking me.

“Leo, control your mate.” I say and hide behind Derek.

“It is what you get from insulting football before him. He is just like Derek when you belittle basketball.” Leo says.

“You can insult Leo, but you can’t insult Football.”

“You can insult Stiles, but you can’t insult Basketball.”

Derek and Ed say it at the same time.

“Excuse me?” Leo and I say it at the same time as well. Derek and Ed's eyes get wide when they realize that they made a mistake. I cross my arms over my chest and look at Derek while Leo raises his eyebrows at Ed. Lydia is laughing and clapping her hand and Jordan is trying to control the situation.

 

“You didn’t just say that you care more about Basketball than me.” I say in a hard voice.

“You rather people insult me than football, Edward?” Leo says in an icy voice.

Derek and Ed look like a deer caught in the headlights and they are sweating bullets. An unpleasant voice cuts through the moment. “Well, aren’t you six having so much fun.”

We all turn to face the owner of the voice and it belongs to Jackson who has a smirk on his face. Heather is standing next to Jackson and she is smirking as well.

I sigh a deep sigh when I see them. I turn back to my food. “Look, everyone, Tweedledee and Tweedledum have arrived,” I say in a bored tone and point at Jackson and Heather.

Lydia shakes her head lightly. “Stiles, you are just being unfair to Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Obviously, they are Dumb and Dumber.” Lydia says with a cold smile on her face. Jackson’s and Heather’s faces turn bright red.

 

Lydia doesn’t even give them a chance to speak. “Heather, I heard that you were last year’s valedictorian. Is it true?” Lydia asks in a sweet voice.

Heather’s smiles widen and she looks pleased with herself. “Yes, I was the valedictorian last year while all of you were wasting your time.”

“Good for you, Heather. You are right we did waste our time last year, but something good happened out of it. It was your only chance of being a valedictorian. If Stiles, Leo, and I had attend the year with all of you, you wouldn’t have had a chance in hell to be a valedictorian.” Lydia talks in a sweet and gentle voice as if she talking to a child.

Heather is clenching her jaw. “Are you saying that you are smarter than me?”

Lydia puts a hand over her heart and fakes surprise. “Saying? No, honey, remember we have been in the same class since the first grade. You were always placed in the fourth or fifth of the class. You never got a better grade than me or Leo or Stiles or even Derek. Am I wrong?” Lydia bats her lashes when she asks the last question.

Heather turns a dark shade of red. She opens her mouth to respond to Lydia, but Jackson stops her. “We heard you talking about the competition why we were walking by. It will be a great chance to beat the crap out all of you.” Jackson says and he has his douchebag smirk on.

All of us roll our eyes at him and Derek puts him back into his place with one sentence. “Have you ever won against any of us?”

“No, but a whole year has gone by and I got stronger. I can take you on.” Jackson says with a lot of confidence.

Ed snorts. “Good luck, man.”

“Now, while it was unpleasant to see the two of you, I have to go. Stiles, Leo, are you coming?” Lydia says and stands up as well.

“Yeah, I’m done.”

“Sure.” Leo and I stand up. Lydia kisses Jordan on the cheek while the two of us ignore Derek and Ed.

“Lydia, can you give me a ride back home?” Leo asks her.

“Yeah, me too.” I say as we walk away from our mates and the two unwanted people standing next to them.

“Stiles!”

“Leo!”

Derek and Ed both scream our names, but we don’t look back at them at all. Lydia smiles brightly. She links her left arm with my right arm and her right arm with Leo’s left arm. “Of course, we can go to buy some books that I’ve had my eyes on for a while.”

While we are walking away, I hear Jordan say. “Well, who are the whipped ones right now?” I don’t know how I stopped myself from looking back at Ed and Derek’s reaction to Jordan’s question.


	39. chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, and sorry for the long break. I'm halfway through the next chapter. Hopefully, i will update it soon.

Chapter 38

The past couple of months were kind of crazy. Lydia took over our training and she was a monster. She didn’t show any mercy to us and she made a specific training schedule for every one of us. We only had three weeks to prepare before we had to prove to our school that we deserve to enter the competition. Every school can only send three teams. Every school will do their own competition to choose the best three teams to represent them.

Of course, we won the first place in the school’s competition and a spot to enter the grand magical competition to represent our school. The other two teams are good and the best thing is that Jackson and Heather’s team lost at the beginning of the competition. Lydia was skipping and humming for a whole week. I have never seen her this happy ever.

Our families celebrated our win and we did a small party. We all had fun and laughed all night long. The next day, however, Lydia went back to being crazy and she didn’t let us rest or stop training until two days before the grand magical competition. She wasn’t kidding when she said that she no one would stop her from getting the book. Lydia is scary when she sets her mind on something. Even Ed did as he was told and didn’t try to get on Lydia’s nerves.

The grand magical competition committee changes their location every time. This year the competition is happening in our school. It’s good because we won’t have to travel and our families will be able to attend and watch us live. The competition will happen in the school’s stadium. Its shape and size look like a huge football stadium. It can hold thousands of people.

Tonight is the night that all teams are meeting in one place. It was organized by the competition’s committee to explain the rules and to let the teams check out their competition. Of course, the parents are invited as well. It is such a huge event that the paparazzi are gathering around the hotel where the event is held.

Lydia took over what we will wear for the event. I’m wearing a chocolate color suit that brings out the color of my eyes, a black shirt, and a light lavender bowtie (Lavender is my family color and I have to wear it.) Derek is wearing black from head to toe and he looks like the prince of darkness. It makes me all hot and bothered.

Leo looks amazing while wearing a dark green suit with white shirt and black bowtie. Ed looks dashing with navy three piece suit, black shirt, and navy bowtie. Lydia looks breathtaking with an emerald dress that brings out her eyes and makes her hair looks more eye catching than normal. Jordan is wearing a classic black suit, bowtie and white shirt.

Our parents and the first council went before us. It was Lydia’s orders. She wants to be the last to the party so everyone can look at us when we make our grand entrance.

All six of us are in a limo heading to the hotel. Everyone is chatting and they look relaxed, but I’m the only one who is nervous. I twist my fingers and look out of the window. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I don’t need to look to whom it belongs to. The second the hand touches me, I feel some tension leaves my body and I relax a little. “Relax, Stiles. I promise it will be alright.” Derek whispers in my ear.

I look at him and give him a nervous smile. There is no point in pretending. He can smell my nervousness. I let out a shaky breath. “I know isn’t rational, but I don’t want to make a fool of myself in front of the press. Can you imagine me tripping and my pictures will be all over the Internet? I trip over nothing, Derek. Oh my god, I will be the joke of the century. They will never let me forget it, Derek.” It has been so long since I rambled like this.

Derek takes my hand and squeezes it. “You won’t trip, Stiles. I won’t let you. I will hold your hand.”

I slump back into the leather seat and let out another shaky breath. “You guys are used to it. You have been in the spotlight your whole life. Why couldn’t my parents in this world be regular people?”

“Stop whining, Stiles. It isn’t attractive. Besides, there is no press inside. You will only have to pull yourself together for less than a minute. You walk from the car to the door. Don’t answer any questions or look at the cameras. It isn’t that hard, Stiles.” Lydia says while giving me the most judging look.

Ed laughs. “Just man up, Stiles.”

Leo scoffs at Lydia and Ed. “You two aren’t helping. Don’t listen to these two, Stiles. It will be fine. Derek will hold your hand and I have something for you.”

Leo reaches into his pocket and pulls a small necklace. “It isn’t anything fancy, but it will do the job. It is a charm for balance. You won’t trip if you are wearing it. I knew that you would be nervous, that is why I made it for you.”

I reach out and take the necklace. “Thank you. Thank you, Leo. I knew there is a reason why you are my favorite. I would marry you if I wasn’t in love with Derek.” Leo is really the sweetest person ever. He does the smallest things and he is really considerate of people feelings.

Leo smiles a gentle smile. “ You are welcome, Stiles.”

I am just about the undo my bowtie when Lydia speaks in a cold and threatening voice. “Don’t you dare, Stiles. It took me a half hour to make that tie. I almost pulled my hair out and ruined my hairstyle.”

Derek glares at Lydia when he sees a defeated look on my face. “Come on, Lydia. Stiles is nervous and needs the necklace. You have been a pain in the ass for weeks and this is where I draw the line. You either let Stiles wear the necklace or neither of us will attend the event.” Derek says in a harsh tone.

Derek and Lydia lock eyes for a couple of seconds. Neither of them backed down at first, but then Lydia looks away. “He doesn’t have to wear it. Remove the chain and hold the charm between both of your hands when we get out of the car.” Lydia says before opening her small bag and pulling out her phone.

No one speaks for the rest of the ride until we reach the hotel. Lydia and Jordan are the first to leave the car. Derek gets out first and offers his hand to me. I take his hand and trap the charm between over palms. I send some magic to the charm to active it. I step out of the car and the flash of different cameras hit me. I ignore the paparazzi as Derek leads me to the door. As Lydia said, we ignore the different question that they throw at us.

It takes ten seconds to get from the car to the inside of the hotel. We have to take our time to get the door and not walk in a hurry. I let out a sigh of relief when we are in the hotel. Derek smiles gently at me. “See. You did just fine.”

I nod at him. “It’s all thank to Leo’s charm.”

“You are welcome, Stiles.” Leo says as he and Ed pass through the door.

Lydia looks at us and says, “Let’s go, people. We can’t be too late.”

“Weren’t you the one who was adamant that we should be fashionably late?” Ed says with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

Lydia sighs in a tired manner and looks at Ed. “I don’t except someone with your level of IQ to understand, Ed. Fashionably late is a must but it will be rude to be just late.” It doesn’t make any sense, but it does at the same time.

Ed’s eyes glow green and he growls at Lydia. “Listen you screaming old hag, I’m not stupid. Your logic is crazy.”

Lydia looks coldly at Ed. Her eyes are cold enough to freeze anyone, but they don’t seem to affect Ed at the moment. “What did you say to me, lizard?” she hisses at Ed.

“You heard me, hag.” Ed snaps back.

Lydia opens her mouth to respond, but Leo steps in. “We are in public and the two of you will behave. I don’t want or have the time to remind you that we aren’t children anymore. You two are grown up, act like it.” Leo says in a firm voice.

“He started it.” “She started it.” Ed and Lydia say at the same time.

“Again, we aren’t children anymore. You two will behave.” Leo glares them into submission. Leo is the only one who can stop Ed and Lydia when they are bickering over anything.

 

We walk until we reach a huge double door. There is security beside the door. There is also an old woman who is sitting on a chair with a small table in front of her. There is a medium size bowl with some kind of colorless liquid in it. We reach the old lady and she smiles sweetly at us before standing up. She bows her head before speaking. “It is good to see you all well.”

“You too, Lucy. I heard you handed your business to your daughter.” Derek says in a polite voice, but you can tell that he likes her.

“I did, but the organizer of this event asked me personally and I couldn’t refuse. Please, extend the back of your hand to me.” Derek did as she asked. She dipped two fingers into the bowl to get them wet before drawing a strange symbol on Derek’s skin. I wait for something to happen, but nothing did.

“What is going on?” I ask.

Lucy looks at me and smiles. “Ah, you must be Stiles. It is good to meet you, dear. It is your first official event like this, isn’t it?”

I nod to her. “Yes, it is, ma’am.”

“People call me when there is a big event full of supernatural. I draw a sigil with the help of this special mix. You know that most of supernatural have enchanted hearing. This small ritual helps with dulling their enchanted hearing and it prevents people from eavesdropping. There are a lot of people in high places here and it is a way to stop people from eavesdropping on each other even if it by mistake.” Lucy explains.

“Oh, that’s really cool. Can you teach me how to do it?” I ask her with excitement.

“I’m sorry, dear. This is a family secret and I can’t teach it to you. I will lose my business if I did.” She apologizes and then she draws the sigil on the back of my hand. Then, move to do the same with the rest.

“Anyway, the spell will break the second you step out of the hotel. Enjoy.” Lucy says and waves at us.

The double door open as we get close it. We enter the enormous room and it is a beautiful room. The room is with a high ceiling with a huge chandler hanging in the middle of the room. There are tables on the left side of the room filled with many different kinds of foods. The people are wearing very expensive looking cloths and they stopped talking when we entered the room.

Everyone is looking at us and it is making me uncomfortable. Some people were about to walk to us when the door behind closes and the lights turn off with only one spotlight in the middle of the stage. A middle-aged man is standing in the spotlight with a microphone in his hand. He has blonde hair and brown eyes.

He brings the microphone close to his mouth and speaks, “Good evening everyone. I’m your host for the night and my name is Michael.” Michael bows as people clap for him politely.

“Thank you. I won’t take a lot of your time. I will explain the rules of the competition before I let you enjoy the rest of the evening. The first part of the competition will be a pre-elimination. In this part of the competition, you all will have to do different tasks and you will get marks on how well you do in these tasks. The tasks are potions, rituals, ancient languages, hunting, flying, and knowledge of the supernatural.”

“For the first three, we will ask you to create a certain potion or ritual or translate a certain paragraph from a dead language. These are very straightforward tasks. The knowledge of the supernatural will be an oral exam. It will help us find out your knowledge on how to fight against and defeat different supernatural creatures. The last two will be little trickier. You will be allowed to attack each other while doing the hunting and flying. The team’s members will decide which member of their team will participate in a specific task. You have to keep in mind that person who is doing the potion can’t take part in other tasks. They will only be able to do the potion, so you have to think of weakness and strength of each member of your team. There are six members in each team, so one person for each task. “

“We have a total of one hundred teams in this room and they will be cut in half after the pre-elimination. The fifty teams with the lowest scores will leave the competition. Then we will sort you in groups. Each group will have four teams in it. The four groups will fight against each other and we will use the point system. A win equals two points. A draw equals one point and a loss equals zero points. The two teams with the lowest points in every group will leave the competition.”

“In the final part, you will be divided into two groups and there are no second chances in this part. If a team loses even once, then they are out of the competition. The teams will keep fighting against each other until we have a team from group A and another team from group B. These two teams will fight for the title. This is all for the night, ladies and gentlemen. We will give you more information on each part of the competition later on. Please enjoy the food and I will see you all in the grand magical competition.” Michael says and lights turn on again.

People start to speak to each other with excitement in their voices. I look at my friends and I can see a spark in their eyes. “Well, that a lot to take in,” I tell them. I think I’m the only one who feels like that. The competition has been part of their life since they were born. I only knew and learned about it a couple of weeks ago.

“Don’t worry, Stiles. We will mop the floor with anyone who stands before us.” Lydia says with so much confidence in her tone. Ed looks as confident as Lydia sounds. I look around and feel that it won’t be as easy as they might think.

“Well, if it isn’t the royals of our world.” A voice says and it sounds British. We turn to face the owner of the voice. I feel Derek tense next to me as I take a good look at the owner of the voice. He is a tall muscular teen with straight blonde hair and dark shade of grey eyes. He has pale skin and he is smirking at us. There is no denying that he is attractive. He looks like the kind that men and women would throw themselves at his feet. 

“Alexander, I wasn’t sure that you would participate in the competition. ” Derek says with his voice tense and unpleasant.

“Well, I wasn’t until I heard that all of you will take part of it. I thought what the hell. It might be fun to go against our future council.” Alexander says with a gentle voice, but you can tell his words aren’t sincere.

“We could have done better without seeing you today,” Ed speaks and he doesn’t even pretend to polite.

“I have to agree with Ed. You face just gives me the urge to vomit.” Lydia tells him with a cold and deadly voice. He must be a bad news if Ed and Lydia agree on hating him. They don’t agree on many things.

Alexander smiles at them and he looks unaffected by their words. His eyes zoom at me. I might be mistaken, but it looked like his eyes get darker for a second. “It is good to finally meet you, Stiles. My name is Alexander Lockhart.” He offers his hand and I shake it. I quickly pull my hand back. I don’t know him, but there must be a reason why my friends don’t like him.

“Well, I would love to chat more but alas. My father is calling for me. I will see all of you later.” Alexander leaves with these last words.

I look at his back as he walks away. The air is still thick with tension. I raise my eyebrows at them. “Okay, someone tells me who is he and why none of you like him.” I direct my question to anyone in particular.

They look at each other before Lydia purses her lips. “He is from the Lockharts. They are werelions.”

“Werelions.” I say in a surprised tone.

Lydia nods and keeps going. “Yes, they are. The problem with the Lockharts goes back to the time of the war between the humans and supernatural. You know that our families came together and created the council to protect our kind. Well, Merlin went to the head of the Lockhart family and asked him to help with the war. The head of their family at the time refused to take any part in the war. There would have been seven families if he had agree to fighting with us.”

“Okay, they didn’t fight with the first council, so what is the problem right now?” I ask

“The problem started when the cowards had the nerve to demand to be part of the council after the war.” Ed spits in disgust.

“Demand?”

Leo sighs and nods. “The werelions are one of the strongest were-creatures in the world. They think that they deserve a place in the council since they are stronger than the Hales. They have been trying to get in the council for centuries.”

“Alexander has always been vocal about his opinion how the council will never be complete until his family is part of it. The Hales and the Lockharts don’t like each other.” Derek says.

“They are very self-centered family and they are very unpleasant. Every couple of years, one of them will try to marry into one of the six families. Alexander’s grandfather tried to marry your mom, Stiles.” Lydia says.

I wrinkle my nose at the thought. “His grandfather? Disgusting.”

Jordan chuckles. “He was young at the time. You do know that your mother in her seventies?”

I nod. My parents are in their seventies, but they don't look a day older than nineteen. The six families of the council are immortals and they will stay young forever thanks to Titania’s and grandpa Merlin’s spell.

We talk with and introduce ourselves to some others teams before we separate. Each one of us goes to their parents. My mother looks beautiful in her lavender dress. My mum introduces me some important people and I talk with them. Derek is standing next to Talia and he has a relaxed smile on his as he talks to other people as well.

I stay with my mum for forty minutes before I excuse myself and walk away from the boring conversation that my mum is having with six hundred years old vampire. I look around for Derek or any of my friends when Alexander appears out of nowhere before me.

“Stiles, can I have a word with you?” Alexander says in a pleasant voice. I don’t want to talk with him, but I can’t come up with a good excuse.

“Sure. Go ahead.”

“I think it's better if we talk about it in private.” Alexander says with a seductive smile on his face.

I raise one of my eyebrows at him. “Forgive me for saying this, Alexander, but I don’t really know you to talk to you in private. You can say whatever you have to say here.”

Alexander looks taken back for a second, but he recovers quickly. His seductive smile returns and he leans closer. “Well, we can’t get comfortable and get to know each other in here. Why don’t you come with me?”

I take a step back to keep distance between us. “It almost sounds like you are trying to seduce me.”

Alexander smirks. “What if I am?”

“You do know that I have a mate.” He is getting on my last nerve.

Alexander shrugs his shoulder. “You haven’t mated officially, so you can refuse him. Besides, you can do better.”

“Let me guess. You are the better option.” I say with my voice full of sarcasm.

“Obviously. You don’t want a mutt for a mate.” Either he didn’t notice my sarcasm or he didn’t care. He doesn’t look like the kind who is used to taking no for an answer

“Derek is more than good enough for me. I’m a dog person and I’m allergic to cats. If you will excuse me.” I try so hard to be civil and not to make a scene. I walk away, but he grabs my wrist.

“What the hell do you think you are doing? Let me go.” I say in a harsh voice.

“We are not done talking.” Alexander smirks at me.

“We are done because I don’t think for a second that you want to be with me because you like me or for my charming personality. You just want to have power and be part of the council. For your information, I don’t like to be used as a pawn. Let me go, right now.”

“Now, don’t be like that. You don’t want to make a scene.” Alexander says and he sounds so smug.

I free my wrist from his grasp. “Obviously, you don’t know.” I walk toward the stage with my whole body shaking with rage. I’ll teach that asshole a lesson. I walk on the stage and grab the microphone. I hit the mic with my finger twice to get everyone’s attention.

“If I can have your attention for one minute, ladies and gentlemen.” I say and my voice travels through the room. Everyone is looking at me. Mum and my friends look confused when they see that I’m the one speaking.

“I had a pleasant night, but sadly someone just ruined the night for me. Apparently, Mr. Alexander Lockhart thinks I’m some kind of a whore who will open his legs to him when he asked me to come with him in private. I told him that I have a mate and he didn’t seem to care.” I say and there are sounds of people being shocked and scandalized looks in their faces. I turn to see Alexander who looks shocked before his face turns red.

“My mate is a werewolf, Mr. Lockhart. Believe me, I don’t need his help to skin you alive and use your fur as a rug for the bathroom. So, listen up, oversized pussycat. The next time you come near me, I will cut off your very tiny balls. I will shove one down your throat and I will shove the other up your ass.” I hear Ed and mom laughing hard as I drop the mic and walk away.

I get off the stage and find Derek waiting for me by the stair. His eyes are glowing light red. I take his hand when he offers it to me. “Let’s get out of here. I don’t want to be in the same building as him.” Derek chuckles as he leads me to the door.


	40. chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!!! i'm really sorry for the really long wait. March wasn't a good month for me. I got sick right away for 2 weeks (Flu+ high fever+ throat ache) You can't eat or breath when you have flu and throat ache at the same time. It is the worst feeling in the whole world. I felt great for three days before I got the flu and fever again. The fever was so bad that I was to stay in the hospital for a couple of days. Anyway, i hope that you like the new chapter

Chapter 39

 

“Thank you, Seb. Are you going to the clinic today?” I ask Seb as he puts the last plate on the table, which is full of delicious food. Derek and I are sitting in the library in my house. We are meeting with the rest of our friends to make a plan for tomorrow very first round of pre-elimination in the grand magical competition.

Seb straightens his back and smiles gently at me. “Yes, young master.”

 

“Could you give my regards to everyone in the clinic. I have been so busy with preparing for the competition that I haven’t had time to visit the clinic recently. ” Derek tightens his arms around my wait and pulls me closer to his chest. I try to get off his lap when Seb bring the food, but Derek won’t let me.

 

“The whole staff is rooting for you and your team. They are really excited to see you in action. Well, I will leave for the clinic if you don’t need anything from me.” Seb says.

I shake my head and smile at the butler. “No, thank you, Seb. Have a good day.”

 

“Thank you, young master. Goodbye, master Derek.” Seb bows and turns around to leave.

 

“Bye, Seb.” Derek yells back at Seb as he leaves the room.

 

I hit Derek’s arm and scoff at him. “Don’t you have any shame. Why didn’t you let me move when Seb entered the room?”

Derek kisses the back my neck and nuzzles into my neck. “What’s the big deal? You are my mate, Stiles. Seb won’t care if you are sitting next to me or on my lap.”

 

“I know he won’t care, but what about manners, Derek? I wonder sometime if you were raised by wolves.” Derek laughs.

 

Suddenly, the door slams open and Lydia marches into the library. She looks like she is one second away from killing someone. Jordan, Leo, and Ed enter the room behind her. Both Jordan and Leo are looking uncomfortable while Ed looks annoyed.

“Do the two of you have to fight all the time?” Derek says in a dry voice. Lydia and Ed send dagger looks at Derek.

“I wouldn’t fight him if he had common sense. He is an idiot.” Lydia says in a cold voice that can freeze and fill anyone with fear.

“I’m not an idiot, you screaming hag.” Ed shouts back.

 

“Who are you calling hag, you oversized lizard.” Lydia insults back.

Ed doesn’t answer. His eyes glow green and he parts his lips to reveal ember, smoke, and fire in his mouth. I clap my hands at Ed to get his attention. “Ed, we are in the library where there are flammable books. Mom won’t be pleased if you burn her house down.” Ed closes his mouth, but there is still smoke coming out his nostrils.

I sigh, as Jordan and Leo look gratefully at me. “To this day, I don’t know how the two of you didn’t kill each other all these years. It’s like you two bring the worst out of each other. If you two didn’t have mates, I would swear that you have feelings in each other.”

Both of them look disgusted by the idea. “I’m not that desperate.” “I would rather be a priest.” Lydia and Ed say at the same time.

 

“Just sit down. We have a lot to talk about.” Derek says to the four of them. Jordan and Lydia sit on the love seat while Ed drags Leo to sit on his lap. Leo doesn’t put up a fight. He knows that Ed needs him close to him to keep him calm.

“So, what’s the problem this time?” I ask in a tired voice. Lydia is the most calm and collected person I know. Ed is the only person who can drive her up a wall with one sentence. Ed is an easygoing person. He doesn’t get angry quickly, but Lydia can get him mad with one insult. Like I said, they bring the worst out in each other.

“Well, the lizar-” Lydia starts to talk, but Derek cuts her off. “Lydia!”

 

Lydia lets out a huff. “Fine! Ed, Doesn’t want to take part in the flying competition.” Lydia spats when she said his name like it is the most disgusting word in the language.

 

“What? You can’t be serious.” I say and look at Ed.

 

Ed huffs. “I don’t want to do it.”

 

“Are you out of your mind, Ed. You are a dragon. You have the best chances in winning. Besides, you are the only one who can fly.” Derek says to Ed.

 

“That’s what I told him.” Lydia says and she smirks at Ed.

 

“No, you didn’t. You insulted him, Lydia.” Leo says to Banshee.

 

“Details.”

 

“It is a boring competition and I don’t want to do it. Besides, Stiles has wings as well. He can do it.” Ed ignores Lydia and answers Derek’s question.

 

I look uncomfortable and Derek runs his hands up and down on my sides. “You know that I don’t like people to look at my wings. Nobody but my family, Lila and the people in this room know about them. Also, I am much slower than you with my wings. You have a better chance of winning.”

 

Ed won’t back down. “I don’t like people look at my wings as well.”

 

“Liar, you’ve told me on multiple occasions that you would walk around with your wings out if your family would let you.” Lydia says. Derek, Leo, and Jordan nod in agreement with her. “Besides, Stiles can’t participate in flying and potions. He can only do one of them and sure as hell you can’t make potions. Flying is the best option for you.”

 

“Maybe we should ask him why he doesn’t want to. Maybe he has a good reason.” Jordan speaks for the first time since he arrived.

We all wait for Ed to say his reason. He stays quiet for a couple of seconds. “I don’t have a real reason. It is just a stupid flying race and I know that I will win. I want some kind of a challenge.” Ed admits.

 

Lydia opens her mouth, but I stop her with a look. “Ed, be reasonable. This is the elimination round. We need you to do what you are best at. Potions, ancient languages, and rituals are out of question for you. The only ones who can do those are Lydia, Stiles, and I. Derek and Jordan can’t fly which leaves you with flying. Can you do it for me?” Leo says to Ed and looks at Ed with pleading eyes.

Ed tries to resist the eyes, but he is doomed from the beginning. He sighs and nods at Leo. “I will do it.”

 

Leo grins at Ed. “I will give you a little reward if you get first place.”

 

Ed looks at Leo in interest. “Reward?”

 

Leo blushes and leans closer to Ed’s ear. He whispers lowly something and Ed immediately has a goofy grin on his face. Derek wrinkles nose and gags in disgust.

 

“No one can get between me and that first place.” Ed declares with so much determination in his voice.

 

Lydia shakes her head. “Simple minded.”

“Now, with that problem solved, we have to decide which one for which task. We have to submit it online today. I will take potions while Lydia will do the ancient languages. Leo can do the rituals. Does anyone disagree so far?” I direct my question to Leo and Lydia. The two of them shake their heads.

I keep going. “With Ed taking on the flying, we have two tasks left. The last two tasks are hunting and knowledge of the supernatural. What do you think, Derek, Jordan?”

Derek and Jordan exchange looks before Jordan speaks up. “I will do the knowledge of the supernatural. It is the best option for me. I have never done hunting before and I want to be a knight. So I’ve read lots of books and watched way too many movies on how to deal with different kinds of supernaturals. I feel comfortable that I will do pretty well.”

 

“Which leaves me with hunting. It will be easy. I go hunting with grandpa George, my dad, and my uncles all the time.” Derek says and he sound comfortable.

 

“Then it is decided. Eat while I submit it online.” I tell them as I turn on the laptop.

(Next Day, in the stadium.)

 

The stadium is enormous. It is kind of hard to believe that there are no empty seats. The stadium is bigger than Michigan Stadium, which is the biggest stadium in my old world. There are cameras pointing at us from every direction. All teams are gathered on the field. The crowds went wild when the teams entered the field.

 

The host of the previous event in the hotel walks to the microphone and I believe his name is Michael. “Hello, everyone. My name is Michael and are you ready to start the 88th Grand Magical Competition.” The crowd went crazy and loud with excitement.

 

Michael smiles as he looks at the crowd. “We will start the pre-elimination right away. Only half of the total teams will survive this round, but before we start, one of the organizers of this competition has some words for the courageous people who were brave and strong enough to take part in this competition. Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce, Alastair Lockhart.” I wrinkle my nose in disgust when I hear the name.

There are two Luxury boxes in the stadium. The first one belongs to the council and their families. It is pretty huge and it is filled with our families. The second box is a little bit smaller than the first one and it has nine people in it. Those nine people are the organizers of the competition. A man who is sitting in the middle stands up and grabs the mic.

 

“Hello, everyone. I hope that you enjoy the competition and I would like a clean play. Hope all the best for all of you, but there is only one team who can be crowned the victor. Work hard and do your best.” Alastair says in his British accent.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me this asshole is one of the organizers?” I whisper to my friends.

 

They look surprised at me. “Do you know him?” Lydia asks.

 

Sadly, yes. I met him a couple of minutes ago.” I say, trying to stop the urge to throw up.

_(45 minutes ago.)_

_“I will meet with you guys later. I have to find the restroom.” I tell my friends as I walk away from them. We arrived to stadium a couple of seconds ago. I look around to find a sign or something that will lead me to the restroom. I find someone from the staff and ask him. He gives me the directions._

_I walk quickly because I don’t want to be late to meet up with the others. I find the restroom and I hear a voice calling my name as I grab the door handle. The voice belongs to a handsome man. He has short straight blonde hair and dark shade of grey eyes. He has pale skin and looks in his thirties._

_“Can I help you?” I ask politely._

_“Yes, it is good to finally meet the famous Stiles. I must say that you look as good as my young nephew said.” The man said in a British accent that will turn anyone into a puddle in his hand. British accent has an off-putting effect on me since I met Alexander._

_“Sorry, I didn’t get your name.” I tell him._

_The man smiles at me in a creepy way. “Ah, forgive me. Where are my manners? My name is Alastair Lockhart.”_

_I feel like someone just dropped a heavy stone in my stomach when I hear his last name. “Alexander is your nephew.”_

_Alastair smiles widen by my statement. “Yes, he was left heartbroken with the way you interacted with him.”_

_I snort at his words and he looks taken back a little. “Let’s not lie to one another. I know that your nephew doesn’t want me for my looks. He is just interested in getting the family into the council. Frankly, I don’t like to be used as tool for someone else ambition. ”_

_“How can you be sure?” Alastair challenges me._

_“I may not be a were, but I can tell when someone is trying to sell me bullshit. And you, my friend, don’t have enough acting skills to convince me. If you will excuse me, I’m busy.” I move toward the restroom’s door._

_“You will find out soon enough that we, the Lockhart, get what we want and we want you.” Alastair says in a smooth voice, but I can see the danger in his eyes._

_I turn around to face him once more. “What is that suppose to mean?”_

_“Well, this is a competition and sometimes people get hurt in such a dangerous competition like this one.” Alastair smirks at me._

_“Are you telling me that you are going to hurt me if I don’t accept your nephew’s offer? This is blackmail and I can throw you in jail. I thought you people were smarter than this.” I say mockingly._

_“You can’t prove that I blackmailed you. Besides, we can’t have you injured, but your friends are a different story.” Alastair tells me._

_Now it is my turn to smirk at him. “I told you, asshole. I don’t like when people try to bullshit me. You don’t have the balls to hurt the kids of the current council. You won’t live another day if one of us died. You know it and I know it. If one of my friends dies, I will tell them about this conversation and you will be finished. You and your family are nothing, but entitled oversized cats who think that the whole world owns them something. Tell your heartbroken creep of a nephew to keep his distance or he will lose his family jewels.” I don’t wait for Alastair to say something more. I don’t have the time or temper to talk to him right now._

 

(Present Time)

 

The first task is the knowledge of the supernatural. They gather five people and ask them random questions. Jordan and Alexander are in the same group. The strange thing is Jordan’s questions are very difficult. I don’t even know answers to some of them. Jordan made only two mistakes. He will be a great knight in the future.

 

 

Alexander on the other hand, he answered all of his questions correctly. The funny thing is that his questions are quite easy. The questions are public knowledge and anyone can answer them. There were two questions were little difficult, but not at Jordan’s question level. Something doesn’t feel right, but I don’t have a proof.

 

Alexander won the first place and Jordan took the third. Jordan walks toward us and he looks disappointed. “Sorry, guys. I didn’t win first place.”

 

“You did really great, Jordan. Third place is great as well.” Ed says to Jordan.

 

“He is right, sweetie. Your questions were harder than the rest. You did amazing.” Lydia says.

 

“I had bad luck with the questions. All of them were really hard.” Jordan sighs.

 

“I wouldn’t call it bad luck yet.” I say quietly.

 

“What did you say, Stiles?” Derek asks.

 

I shake my head. “Nothing, I’m just surprised that Alexander did this task. I thought that he would do the hunting in a desperate attempt to impress me.”

 

Derek shakes his head and says, “He is a good fighter, but doesn’t mean that he can hunt. Any kind of were-creature takes after the animal that they are connected to. I believe that all males in the Lockhart family don’t do hunting.”

I raise my eyebrows. “You mean like how lions do nothing but sleep all day while lionesses do all the hunting.”

Derek nods. “Lions aren’t built to hunt. They aren’t fast. He can’t fly or do any magic, which really leaves this task for him. Besides, the Lockhart family does business with many different kinds of supernatural, so he should have good knowledge on the supernatural.”

 

“Excuse me, we are starting the next task, which is the ancient languages. We ask the ones who are participating in the ancient languages to step forward to the field.” Someone announces to the whole stadium.

Lydia gives us a look and kisses Jordan on the cheek. “I’m off.”

 

“Good luck.” I say to her.

“Don’t need it.” Lydia says with a confident look.

 

It is interesting to see people try to translate what they are given. They show the tablet that contains the ancient language on the big screen for the whole stadium to see it before anyone tries to translating it. They have to read the tablet in the ancient language before translate it to English. Some people are successful and some fail miserably.

Lydia steps forward when someone calls her name. Lydia looks at the tablet and she looks surprised. The screen shows the tablet and it is a beautiful language. I hear Leo makes a shocked sound and I look at him.

“What’s wrong, Leo?” I ask him.

 

“I can’t believe that they used this language.” Leo says in disbelief.

 

“What is wrong with this language?” Derek asks Leo before I can.

“This isn’t just an ancient language. This is a language that only a few elves can speak it. This is the language that only my family and four other families of elves who can speak. It is the language that belongs to the elves royal.” Leo says.

“Well, it looks like Lydia is screwed.” I say in a bitter voice.

 

Leo looks confused for a second before shaking his head at me. “Don’t worry about it. Funny enough, Lydia has always been interested in ancient languages. She heard me speaking this language to grandmother Titania once and asked grandmother to teach. Grandmother Titania never really cared for the rules and she loves Lydia, so she agreed.”

>“Then, if she can read it, why did she look surprised?” Jordan asks.

“I was surprised myself. I never thought that they would use this language. As I said, it is a language for the royals. Lydia is more than capable to translating it perfectly.” Leo says and he nods toward Lydia who takes the tablet in her hands and speaks.

 

A! Tollen gûr na Balannor

Nu goll dhúath e nathron dhonn

Onethelais panna i nôr

Gelaidh gelaid go linnod an

Nestad. Ai nae úamdir dâr.

 

| 

_O! Come is death to Valinor_

_Under shadowy cloak of the dark weaver._

_Yavanna fills the place_

_of the Trees of Light with a chant for_

_Healing. Ah alas, no hope remains._  
  
---|---  
  
Harnannin athan nestad bân

Telperion a Laurelin.

In edhil sí awarthar Dhûn

Farol i viriath corin

E galad vedui o Aman.

 

| 

_Wounded beyond all healing_

_Are Telperion and Laurelin._

_The elves there depart the west_

_Seeking the jewels made_

_From the last light of Aman._  
  
I aear dholl. Saer dîn vanadh.

Aphadar 'lîn e-fast i chîn

Finarfin. Athradar athrad

Chelegnen. Sí falas thrúnen.

I ithil eria. Romru cân.

 

| 

_The sea is dark. Bitter their fate._

_They follow the gleam of the hair of the children_

_Of Finarfin. They cross the icy_

_Passage. There is the eastern shore._

_The moon rises. Trumpets ring out._  
  
 

 

 

The second Lydia starts to speak the whole stadium falls to silent. The language itself is a beautiful language. It almost feels that Lydia is singing not reading. The second she stops speaking elvish the whole stadium claps in awe and admiration. Lydia translates the tablet perfectly and I don’t take my eyes off Alastair the whole time. He looks really shocked that she translated it correctly.

 

Lydia walks to us and she looks bored, but it is an act. I can tell that she is pleased with herself.

 

“You were right, Lydia.” I tell her as she reaches us.

“I’m always right, but I was right about what exactly?” Lydia asks me.

“You didn’t need luck.” I clarify.

 

Lydia winks at me. “I told you.”

 

I look at the rest of people who still haven't finished translating. “We have a couple of minutes until the flying task. I want to talk with all of you in private. Follow me.” I tell them and then I lead them inside. I look around as I walk. I stop and look at Derek and Ed. “Can you hear anyone close by?” I ask them.

They look confused for a second before they start to listen. They shake their heads. “No.” Ed answers for the both of them.

I pull out my phone and start to type quickly. I hand the phone to Lydia to read. “ _Be careful of what you say, someone might be listening. I think someone is manipulating the competition and they are try to get us out of it.”_

Lydia hands the phone to Jordan and nobody speaks until everyone reads the text. “So, you noticed as well.” Lydia says. I nod at her.

“Why would someone do that?” Leo asks.

 

I write one word in the phone and show it to everyone at the same time. _“Lockhart”_

 

“How sure are you?” Jordan asks. He sounds suspicion. I can’t really blame him.

 

“I’m not 100% sure. I will be sure with the third task. Once is a chance. Twice is a coincidence. Third time is…” I say and Derek finishes it. “A pattern.”

 

“But how would they know which task each will take? They have to gather info in order to stop us.” Lydia says.

 

We stay quiet for a couple of seconds. Suddenly, Derek has a look on his face like he realized something. “The list that we submitted yesterday.” Derek says.

 

I nod at him. “It looks like everything is aligned. Which means that we have to be careful from now on.”

Lydia looks at Ed. “You have to be careful, Ed. This isn’t just about a competition anymore. If they use weapons as a trap, you have to evade them. Don’t take them on.”

 

Ed frowns a little. “Arrows and spears won’t hurt me much. You know that, Lydia.” Lydia rolls her eyes in a way that says she gives up on him.

Derek gives Ed a look. “Think about it, Ed. They know that normal attack won’t affect you. They probably soaked them with poison to stop you or to make you slower.”

 

Leo looks worried. “Should we pull out of the competition? It isn’t worth it if one of us dies.”

I shake my head at him. “Don’t worry, Leo. They won’t risk someone dying in their competition. Besides, it would make more problems than it is worth to pull out right now and we would be doing what they want. ”

 

Leo doesn’t look convinced and he is worried. I look at Ed and he looks at ease. “Ed, you have to go all out from the start. Don’t let your guard down until the race is over. Try to keep a good distance between you and the other players. Yours and Derek’s tasks are different than the rest. Players are allowed to attack other players. You can’t fight two battles.”

“I will be careful.” Ed promises us, but he doesn’t look too worried about the whole situation.

 

Leo walks to Ed and holds Ed’s hand tightly. “Ed, please be careful.” Leo whispers in a low voice, but you can tell that he is scared.

 

Ed cups Leo’s cheek and brings him closer to drop a light kiss on the elf’s lips. “I promise. Remember, I have to win to get my reward from you.” Ed grins at his mate.  

 

_____________________       ______________________       ____________________               _____________________

 

Ed is standing next to the other players in the third and the last task of the day. The last three tasks will take place next day. Ed is standing topless with his impressive muscles as well as his two huge wings on display. Girls and boys are looking at him and it makes Leo irritated.

Well, it can’t be helped. Ed can’t bring out his wings without ripping his shirt. Unlike my wings, which are made of magic and light. My wings do appear and disappear without tearing out my clothes. We are dealing with the problem of Ed’s clothes later. We can’t let him go through the whole competition topless. It would drive Leo crazy. I never thought Leo is the jealous type.

“Calm down, Leo. Ed loves you.” I assure him.

 

Leo sighs. “I’m not jealous. I know he loves me. It just I don’t like people look at him like he is just a piece of meat.” I know how he feels. I hate it when people look at Derek the same way. I smile and nod at him in understanding.

 

There are of interesting people taking part in this task. I see a couple of people turn into different kind of birds. Some of them are shapeshifters, some are druids and some have strange abilities. There is also a were-raven. Strange enough, there is no other dragon in the competition besides Ed. It looks like he was right. Dragons do have hard time conceiving babies.

The task is pretty easy. It is like a race, but flying and you can attack other players. The race is through a forest and players can’t fly over the trees.

 

“Take your places.” A referee yells and raises a flag as everyone is getting ready to star. “1, 2, 3” At three he drops his hand that is holding the flag and the race starts.

Ed jumps high and dirt flies from the strength of his jump. It stops some people while it doesn’t affect some. Ed takes the lead with a very high speed while dodging trees left and right. Other players are racing after him. They are fast, but Ed keeps adding a distance between them. Some of them try to attack Ed from distance, but he is too far away for their attacks to reach him. Even the thick sea of trees doesn’t slow Ed down. He flies gracefully and with a lot of control. The crowd goes wild and cheers for Ed’s great performance.

Suddenly, Ed turns around, but he doesn’t slow down. He is flying backwards. Ed takes a deep breathe then he breathes fire everywhere. The trees catches of fire and the fire keep spreading. It is a good strategy. Players can’t fly over the trees because it is against the rules. They would either have to get through the burning tress or go the long way around. Ed turns around again and flies on full speed.

 

“I’m impressed that he used his brain.” Lydia says and she does sound impressed.

 

“Ed isn’t an idiot, Lydia. He isn’t a typical jock. He is smart.” Derek tells her.

 

 

“It’s kind of shocking since it is the first time I’ve seen him use his brain outside football.” Lydia says dryly.

With Ed’s trick, he puts a great distance between him and other players. It looks like Ed is going to win when he suddenly glides his body to the side for no reason. “Fuckers.” Derek yells.

 

 “What’s wrong?” Leo sounds scared for him mate.

 

>Ed dodges an arrow. He is fine. It looks like they started their attack already.” Derek explains.

 

On the screen, it shows Ed dodging many arrows. Ed keeps dodging arrows and trees at the same time. The audience notice Ed’s strange flying patterns before they realize that he is dodging arrows. They cheer him on louder than before. Ed slams into a tree once while he was trying to get away from an arrow.

“Ed!” Leo screams. He is just about to run when I grab his wrist.

 

“We are you going? He is in the middle of a competition.” I remind Leo.

 

“I don’t care about the stupid competition. I want my mate safe.” Leo tells me and tries to get his wrist free.

 

Derek puts his hand on Leo’s shoulder. “You will walk all over his efforts if you step in right now. He is close to the finish line and he dodged all the attacks that they threw at him. Believe in him, Leo.” Derek says to Leo.

Leo stops struggling and doesn’t takes his eyes off the screen. Ed is close to the finish line. Ed’s takes another breath in before he lets his fire out. He burns the arrows before they can reach him. He doesn’t stop the fires until he reaches the finish line.  

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner. He showed us that dragons are truly the rulers of the sky. The winner is Edward Astor.” Michael says and the crowd goes wild once again.

 

Ed walks toward us while holding his right arm. Leo goes pale when he realizes that his mate is hurt.

 

“What’s wrong with your arm, Ed? Why are you holding it like that?” Leo shoots a question after the other and doesn’t give Ed a chance to respond.

 

 

Ed smiles at Leo. “Nothing to worry about. An arrow scratched my arm as I was dodging it. I wasn’t fast enough to dodge it completely. You were right, Derek. The arrows are poisoned. That is why I kept breathing fire at the end. I didn’t think I could dodge them as I’m right now.” Ed says in an easy voice and he points at his limp arm.

 

“YOU WERE POISONED! OH, GAIA! SAVE HIM. I NEED A HEALER RIGHT NOW!” Leo scream at the top on his lungs.

 

Ed wraps his healthy arm around Leo’s shoulder. “Calm down, Leo. I’m not in pain. My arm is just numb and there is no better healer than you and Stiles. Calm down or your heart will burst.”

 

Leo looks at me and he looks beyond desperate. “Please, heal him.” Leo begs me and he looks at the edge of crying his eyes out.

 

“I will, Leo. You just have to calm down. His arm is just numb. We are done for the day. Let’s leave and heal Ed up.” I assure him and I squeeze his hand.

 

As we are walking, I hear Ed says to Leo, “Babe, I want my reward after Stiles is done removing the poison. Don’t give me that look. I risked my life for that reward.”

 


	41. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Just finished my finals and there is no time better for a new chapter like when you finish a school year. Anyway, I have something to tell you. I won't be updating for the whole summer. This summer is the last summer before my senior year in college. My friends and i decided to go on a road trip since it will be our last summer together. We want to spend it together before all of us have to go on our own ways after we finish school. I will keep writing but i don't think that I will update anything until September. Also, i keep sending e-mail to my Beta but she didn't respond and it has been a whole month since the last time i heard from her. I hope she is doing alright. Lastly, Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 40

 

We return the next day to stadium for the second half of pre-elimination. Rituals are going to be the first task for the day, then hunting and the last take will be potions. Rituals are critical, so only one player will be doing the ritual at time. A person could lose control over the ritual because of the person next to them. So, Rituals are going take the longest to finish.

Leo steps onto the field when it is his turn. He takes an envelope from the judge and then opens it. Leo reads the piece of paper and then takes a look at the bowl on the table next to him.

Leo turns to face the judge while holding the bowl and they seem to have a heated argument. Leo shakes his head while pointing at the bowl. The judge does look uncomfortable as he is talking to Leo. The crowds start to talk and whisper among themselves.

 

“What’s going on?” Jordan asks

 

“I don’t know. Leo is acting strangely.” Ed says with concern in his tone.

 

Leo puts the bowl back on the table and he doesn’t look too pleased with the whole situation. The judge goes to speak with the host Michael. Michael talks with the judge before he runs toward the organizers. Michael talks to them and Alastair grabs the mic and speaks to Leo. “What is the problem, Mr. Sylvari?”

 

“I can’t do the ritual.” Leo speaks in a hard voice and he sounds as if he lost all patience toward Alastair. It looks like Leo doesn’t forgive Alastair for poisoning his mate.

 

“Why is that, Mr. Sylvari?” Alastair asks simply.

 

Leo glares at Alastair before answering his question. “You are asking me to do the ritual of stardust. The ritual requires a potion to be made. The potion that you provide to me is useless. The color of potion is supposed to be a rich gold and I have a pale yellow. I can’t do the ritual with this potion.”

 

Alastair gives Leo a small smile. “I don’t need to remind you, Mr. Sylvari. This is a competition and we have to make the task a little bit difficult. It won’t be much of a competition if we made everything easy for you.” The crowds seem to agree with Alastair statement.

 

I have never seen Leo so angry at someone before. “I know that I’m in a competition. The ritual is quite difficult and even deadly to perform with a imperfect potion. One mistake and the energy of the ritual will tear me apart. You aren’t making things a little bit hard for a competition. You are asking me to commit suicide with this potion because anyone will die if they perform the ritual with this potion. Besides, why am I the only one with less than perfect ingredients for my ritual?”

 

People in the crowd start to talk among themselves again. It seems that the new information has changed their opinion of the situation. I step in when Alastair is just about to speak. “Excuse me, I have a suggestion.” I say loudly and walk quickly toward Leo.

 

Leo looks at me and it seems that he has his anger under control again. “Stiles.”

 

I wink at him. “Don’t worry. I will take care of it.”

 

“Ah, Mr. Morlonde, we would love to hear from you.” Alastair says.

 

“Thank you, my suggestion is to take the opinion of a trust worthy potion maker. Lucky for you, Nana Izzy is here and she is one of the best if not the best potion maker in the world.” I grin at Alastair. Even from far, I can see his eyes twitch.

 

“Even so, Mr. Morlonde. We can’t d-” Alastair starts to say, but I cut in. “What is the harm in asking for her opinion? You have to think what if Leo is right. What if you didn’t ask for her to check the potion and force Leo to do the ritual? What if he died because of a mistake that you made? I think you guys would like to avoid death in your competition.”

 

The other organizers are looking uncomfortable and they talk amongst each other for a couple of seconds. “Your proposal is acceptable.” Alastair gives me this answer.

I grin at him. “Great! Nana could come down here.” I scream the words. The words were barely out of my mouth when I hear Nana is screaming out at the top of her lungs. Grandpa Merlin is carrying Nana bridal style and jumps off the luxury box. They fly slowly toward us and everyone can hear them argue.

 

“How many times did I tell you not to fly me around, Merlin?” Nana yells at him but she hugs him close in fear of falling.

Grandpa looks a little bit irritated at Nana. “I don’t know what is the problem with my flying. You don’t make any argument when we fly by airplanes.” They are getting closer to the ground.

 

Nana’s face is red. I’m not sure if it is from screaming or fear. “Airplanes have several safety measures. You on the other hand, one slip and I will be flattened by the ground.” Nana screams into his ear.

 

“My ear! I have never dropped you, Izzy.” Merlin says as he rubs his ear.

 

“Of course, you don’t remember. I almost fell off your arms when you flew me for the very first time. Don’t you remember, old man?” Nana yells at grandpa.

 

“That was one time and it was more than a century ago. Let it go, woman.” Grandpa yells back as they touch the ground safely.

 

“Well, the whole world just lost all respect and fear for the two of you with this behavior.” I say dryly.

“Shut up, Stiles!” Both of them say at the same time.

 

I roll my eyes at them. “Anyway, Nana could you look at the potion, please.”

 

Leo offers the bowl that contains the potion to Nana. She looks at the potion with critical eyes and her lips are pursed tightly. She doesn’t look too pleased. “This is absolutely disgusting. Whoever made this potion should cut off both of their hands, so he or she can’t make potions again. Leo was right. No one will be to perform a successful ritual with this abomination.” Nana spits and she looks beyond disgusted.

She rips the offending potion from Leo’s hand and throws it as far as she could. The bowl hits the ground and the potion is spilling out of the bowl. Nana isn’t usually this hard on people who make mistakes with their potion. She usually tells you with a lot of kindness what is wrong with the potion. But it looks like she is in a bad mood with the stunt that grandpa pulled on her.

“Nana, you need to calm down.” I tell her. She glares at me and I grin back at her. I turn to face Alastair. “Well, there is no way of using that potion anymore.” I say as I look at the thrown bowl.

 

“Indeed.” Alastair says dryly.

 

“Well, in that case, I have another proposal to you.” I say again and the grin doesn’t leave my face.

 

“Well, I can’t wait to hear it.”

 

“Why, thank you. We need to make a potion in order for Leo to do the ritual. So, why not let me do it. I’m doing the potion task anyway.” I say with a shrug. Everyone look surprised by my proposal.

 

“Stiles, the potion isn’t easy to make.” Nana tries to make me see reason.

 

“This is a competition, Mr. Morlonde. You can’t choose what potion you are going to make.” Alastair sounds annoyed.

 

I smirk at him. “As Nana said, the potion is hard to make. Also, you said that you couldn’t make the competition boring by making it easier for us. If I failed in the potion, it means that Leo can’t do the ritual. We will fail in two tasks and all responsibility will fall on me. Besides, Leo can’t do the ritual right now. Can you, Leo?” I look at Leo.

 

Leo gives me a suspicion look before nodding. “Yes, the ritual has to be done after twilight and before midnight. I can’t do it right now.”

 

I grin at him before I turn to look at Alastair again. There is a new spark in his eyes. “Well, there you have it. What you say we make thing interesting?” I challenge him.

 

“It is quite the daring proposal. I cannot refuse when you put your team fate in your hands. Does anyone have a reason to decline?” Alastair directs his question to the other organizers. They say no.

Alastair smirks at me. “It is done. You will be the one who makes the potion for Mr. Sylvari. Now that this problem is solved, call for the next participant to take the stage.”

“Well, they are kicking us off the stage. Let’s go, people.” I lead the way to meet with the others.

“What is on your mind, Stiles?” Lydia says as soon as we reach them. She narrows her eyes at me when I smile innocently at her. Lydia reaches out to grab my hand.

 

I dodge her and run to Derek. I hug him tight. “Derek, save me. The evil banshee wants to hurt me.” I rub my face into his chest.

 

Derek chuckles. “She didn’t try to hurt. Well, I can’t blame her if she wants to. Why did you interfere?” He returns my hug and brings me closer to him.

 

I pout at him. “You are too mean to me, Der. Anyway, let’s talk inside. There is no point of waiting here. It is going to be awhile until the hunting task start. Let’s go to the luxury box with our families and I will explain everything there.”

 

I intertwine my fingers with Derek’s and the rest follow us. We walk silently to the luxury box. Derek opens the door when we reach it. The room is really big for regular luxury boxes. There are many seats that are facing the full height window that is taking a whole wall. You can see everything that happens in the field.

 

I look at who is in the room. There are my parents, Derek’s family, Leo’s family, Ed’s family, and Aisha and her family. The room is huge but it can’t hold everyone member of our families. The only ones that came are the parents, the siblings, and the first council. Lydia’s and Jordan’s family couldn’t make it today. I have no doubt that Aisha forced her way into coming her. It is the first time I meet her since arriving here.

 

“Stiles.” Two voices that belong to children yell at the same time before I feel them wrap their arms around my legs. I look down to see Nat and Lillian are hugging me. Lillian is Rosie’s daughter. She is a year older than Nat. She has curly brown hair and beautiful green eyes.

 

I grin at the two children and hug them back. “Hey, guys, I missed you two.” I look up at Rosie and Aisha. “It’s good to see the two of you as well.” I smile at the two women.

 

Rosie smiles back. “You too, honey. How are you?”

 

Aisha doesn’t talk or look at me directly. She keeps her eyes on Derek. I narrow my eyes on her when she licks her lips and takes a step forward. “Don’t you dare come anywhere near my mate, old woman.” I point my finger at her.

 

“Boy, I’m just going to touch him.” Aisha says sweetly.

 

“He and I don’t want you to touch him. Why don’t you find someone in your age bracket to fool around with?” I grump at her.

 

Aisha scoffs at me. “Do you even know how hard it is to find a man who is alive and active in my age bracket? It is a race between death and I and who to find him first. I need a younger man.”

 

I point at Peter and he raises his eyebrows at me. “Then, go to the guy with the very long and inappropriate V-neck. He is totally your type. He is young, decent looking, and a psychopath.” Everyone in the room is laughing.

 

Peters sniffs at me and he looks displeased. “Decent looking?”

 

Laura chuckles and pats him on the shoulder. “I can’t say that I’m surprised that you are more offended with the decent looking comment rather than psychopath one.”

 

Aisha looks up and down at Peter before she walks to him slowly. “They tell me that you are a psychopath. I think that we will get along just fine.” Aisha says before squeezing Peter’s bicep. Peter looks startled at her.

 

I shake my head at Aisha as Rosie runs to save Peter from Aisha’s clutches. I hear a familiar sound of tapping feet and I turn to look at the source. Lydia doesn’t look amused with the whole situation and she has her eyes pinned on me. “Spit it out, Stiles. You are getting on my last nerve.”

I smile at Lillian and Nat. “Could you guys give me five minutes to talk with the adults?”

 

Nat pouts before he grabs Lillian’s hand. “Fine.” Nat drags Lillian to the small kitchen to get some food.

 

I straighten up and look around at the room. “By the way, grandpa, how did you leave the room from the glass?”

 

Grandpa looks confused for a second. “Oh, the glass can go down if you press that button.” Grandpa Merlin answers as he and Nana Izzy take a seat. He point at the button next to the glass.

 

I nod before I look at dad. “How sound proof is the room, dad?”

 

Dad looks confused by the question. “The room is sound proof. There are sound systems around the room to listen to what is happening outside if the glass is up, but we usually lower the glass when the matches start.”

 

I nod again. “Better safe than sorry.” I raise my hand and a soft white light appears on the tip of my two fingers. I draw in the air a strange symbol with the light and snap my finger. The symbol disappears with the sound of my fingers being snapped. I nod in satisfaction.

 

“What did you do, Stiles?” Elena Sylvari asks me. She and the rest look around confusedly.

 

I grin at her. “This is a technique that I learned from an African tribe. They have a very interesting way of using sigils. This particular sigil isn’t from the tribe. It is the same sigil that Lucy drew on the back of our hands in the hotel for preventing eavesdropping. I remember the sigil and tried it with the tribe’s technique. It doesn’t work as long without the mix, but it will stop people from eavesdropping on us for fifteen minutes. We don’t know who might be spying on us right now.”

Someone clears his or her throat and I turn to look at an irritated Lydia. Lydia doesn’t like to be ignored. “You have my full attention. What do you want me to say, Lyds?”

 

“Why do you want to make the potion by yourself and didn’t let lady Izzy do the potion herself.” Lydia asks impatiently.

 

I grin at her. “Well, you are smart enough to figure it out all by yourself.”

 

“You!” Lydia hisses and shakes her fist at me. Jordan is holding her back from attacking me.

 

“Come on, Stiles. We all want to know what is on your mind.” Mom says to me.

 

“Yeah, man. Had you let Izzy make the potion, Leo would have a better chance winning the task. By the way, how sure are you that you can do the potion? ” Ed asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

Nana Izzy nods her head in agreement at Ed’s question. “He is right, Stiles. How did you learn to make the potion? I didn’t teach you how to make it. It is a difficult a potion to make.”

 

I start to explain to them. “For a couple of months, we used to travel around and go back to Japan on the day of the full moon. The monks of the shrine that belongs to the goddess Amaterasu, they celebrate that day by performing the ritual of burning sun at day time and the ritual of stardust at night time. The monks taught Leo how to perform the rituals while I was more interested in the potions.”

“A technique from an African tribe and rituals from Japanese monks. You guys learned a lot.” Talia sounds impressed.

“Yeah, we learned a lot, but that still doesn’t explain why you want to do the potion by yourself.” Derek states.

“Yeah, and not all of your attempts at making that potion were successful. This is too risky, Stiles.” Ed says.

 

I sigh at Ed. “Yes, it is risky, but you aren’t looking at the big picture, Ed.”

 

“Then, please, tell us what is the big picture, Stiles.” Ed says mockingly.

 

I purse my lips at Ed. “I’m not doubting Nana abilities. The problem is that there is a possibility that someone will sabotage the potion after it is made. They can sabotage it while it in storage or while moving it from the lap to Leo’s hand. It will put Leo’s life in danger if they sabotage it without anyone of us noticing.”

 

“We can put a person or two to guard the potion.” Mom suggests

 

I shake my head. “There is still a chance that someone will slip something into the potion when the guards aren’t looking.”

 

“They already gave me a useless potion. My life was in danger.” Leo says and Ed growls protectively.

 

I frown. “Not necessarily, there want something about the potion. It was…”

 

Nana Izzy finishes my sentence. “Off-putting. You noticed as well. What did you notice?”

 

I think about if for a second or two before answering. “The potion was just plain. It almost didn’t have any star power in it” I say and Nana nods in agreement.

 

“Star power?” George Hale asks. He is sitting with his arm wrapped around his wife Sarah.

 

“Yeah, it isn't called the stardust ritual for nothing. The potion requires the power of the stars at different time zones. You have to start pouring the potion by the after noon when the stars at their weakest point. Then, you have to keep it up until the twilight when the first-night star appears in the sky. Finally, you finish it up at night when the stars shine brightly. The potion that they offered to Leo barely had any.” I explain.

 

Nana looks proudly at me before she speaks directly to Leo. “When Stiles said it wasn’t necessarily that your life was in danger because the potion didn’t have enough star energy in it to start the ritual. You were doomed to fail the task no matter what.”

 

Derek looks confused. “If what you say is true, then why would they try to sabotage a potion that Lady Izzy would make? I thought that we agreed that they don’t want dead people in the competition.”

 

“Not if they can shift and pin the blame on someone else.” Lydia’s eyes darken with realization.

 

I cry out. “Exactly! The whole world watched Nana threw the potion away. If she makes a potion that leads to Leo’s death, everyone will blame her. The accident will cause a rift between the two families.”

 

Peter whistles. “Well, I must say that I’m impressed. You thought of all of this in a matter of seconds. If you weren’t my nephew’s mate, I would have taken you for myself.” Derek growls at Peter and wraps a possessive arm around my waist.

“Peter!” Talia yells at her brother and Peter raises his hands in surrender.

 

I pat Derek on the shoulder, but do try to get out of his hold. I give Peter a dry look. “You don’t have to look too impressed. This is was only one reason. I have other reasons for doing what I did. As I said, you can’t see the big picture.”

 

“Tell us already about this big picture that you have been babbling about.” Ed grumps at me.

I grin at him. “What will happen if your enemy is overconfident?”

 

Of course the one who answers my question is dad. “They start to become sloppy and start to make mistakes.”

 

“That is what I want to happen. Right now, Alastair is very confident that we will lose. I’m pretty sure he is thinking that he will sabotage my task enough for me to not be able to make the potion. Which will lead to Leo’s failure in his task as well. He is too focused on me that he will leave Derek alone.” I explain to them.

 

“What do you think he planned for Derek?” Talia asks and she looks unpleased with the idea that someone is trying to hurt her son.

 

I rub my chin while I’m thinking about a good answer. “I’m not sure. He probably wasn’t going to do much with it to begin with. The Lockhart family doesn’t hold the Hales in high regards. I don’t think that he thought Derek would do well in his task. Besides, we have to worry more about the other players.”

 

“Other players?” Derek asks.

 

I sigh at Derek and give him look. “Just think about it, Derek. We are in the lead right now. Lydia, and Ed took the first place in their tasks and Jordan took the third place in his. Right now, the other teams will look at us as a danger to them. They can’t do a thing about the potion and ritual tasks, but they can attack you in your task. Didn’t you see how other players were vicious toward Ed? They won’t be very gentle with you.”

 

“So, you think Alastair will rely on other players and won’t use other tricks against Derek?” Lydia says.

 

“Mostly, yes, but it will be too dangerous to try to do anything to Derek. Other players will be too close to him that there is a good chance that he will hurt other players as well. Like I said, the organizers don’t want death in their competition.”

 

“You thought about everything thoroughly.” Grandpa Merlin looks really impressed and Derek puffs his chest out as if the compliment was directed at him.

 

I smile and nod at grandpa. “Yeah, I have been worried about Derek since I saw how other players attacked Ed without holding back. Unlike Ed, Derek doesn’t have the overwhelming advantage. Dragons are the fastest when it comes to flying. Derek is a next in line to be an alpha. That will give him a slight advantage, but it won’t enough for him to get away from other players. There are some who are faster and stronger than him. I saw a chance with Leo’s situation and I took it.” I shrug my shoulder in unapologetic gesture.

Derek brings me closer to him and kisses my temple. “You don’t have to worry too much, babe.” Derek smiles against my temple.

 

I roll my eyes at him and smile gently. “I have to or you would be dead by now.”

“So, I’m assuming that you have a way to deal with the obstacles that they have for the two of you?” Peter asks me with an evil smirk on his face.

 

I smirk back at Peter. Peter and I just started to get along with each other. He isn’t as bad as I thought he was. “Of course, I already have an idea on how he is going to sabotage my task and how to deal with it. I came up with an idea how to help Derek with his task.”

 

Derek raises an eyebrow at me. “Help me? How?”

 

“With this.” I draw another sigil with my fingers. It looks different than the previous one. “This a sigil that can improve your already high senses, increase your speed, and toughen up your skin as well.”

 

Laura looks unconvinced at the sigil. “Well, that sounds good and all, but they will be able to smell magic on Derek. Also, how can you do it without anyone realizing?”

 

Leo answers her instead of me. “The sigil can be stored inside Derek body and Stiles can delay the activation of the sigil until he wants to. He can do it from a distance as well. The tribe that created the technique is a hunting tribe. They created a technique where it doesn’t leave a smell of magic to help with hunting. Magic’s smell is very strong and animals can smell it which will cause them to run away.”

 

“Yeah, the only problem with this technique is I can’t use magic until the sigil is activated or it will disappear completely.” I say and make the sigil disappear slowly.

 

“It’s a good idea, but I’m not doing it.” Derek says in a firm voice.

 

I look at him in disbelieve with my jaw hanging open. I step away from Derek and narrow my eyes at my mate. “Excuse me? I didn’t hear you right?”

 

“I’m not doing, Stiles. This is cheating.” Derek repeats himself.

 

“Are you out of your mind. I didn’t sleep all night just to think of an idea where you don’t get hurt and this isn’t cheating. We are using all of our resources in order to win. There is nothing wrong with bending the rules a little.” I hiss at him.

 

Derek crosses his arms over his chest. “I’m sorry that you had to stay up all night for me but, I’m not doing it, Stiles. I will win on my own. Let it go.” Derek says to me and it feels like he is ordering me like I’m some beta in his pack.

 

The ‘let it go’ comment rubs me the wrong way. “Well, that is why nobody asks you or Ed for plans. You two have a very simple minded ideas on how to fights. Muscles are everything in a fight, Derek. You know that you have to use your brain sometimes.” I tell him with a dry tone.

 

Laura keeps looking forth and back between me and Derek. “I think the two of you got off the topic.”

 

Both of us look at Laura and give her a hard look. “Stay out of it.” Derek and I yell at the same time. Laura takes a step back and raises her hands at us.

 

We look back at each other and lock eyes. We know that one of us will have to back down, but I’m sure as hell I won’t back down from this.

 

“I don’t want to do and you can’t force me, Stiles.” Derek growls at me.

 

I scoff at him. “I don’t want you to see you bleeding to death in front of me. One of us will get what he wants and believe me. I will force it into to you if I have to.”

 

“Stiles.” Derek growls louder.

 

“Oh, please, do your growling thing at someone who cares. You aren’t an alpha yet and I’m not a beta. If you not going to see reason, then I will do as I please.” I don’t give him a chance to react. I draw the sigil again with an impressive speed before I push the sigil with the palm of my hand toward Derek. The sigil flies quickly and it goes inside Derek’s body before he can react.

 

I smirk at Derek. “There, it’s done.”

 

Derek flashes his light red eyes at me. “Get it out.”

 

“No.” I say stubbornly

 

“I’m not playing games with you, Stiles. I’m ordering you to get it out.”

 

I scoff harder at Derek. “I told you, Derek. I’m not a beta, so your growling won’t work on me. I made the sigil so it will only work for five minutes. It will give you enough time to get away from other players. Then, it will disappear on its own after the five minutes are up. You will have to do the task on your own. This isn’t cheating, Derek. It is only to help you stay alive.”

“I’m not doing the task unless you get out.” Derek swears at me.

 

I shrug at him and give him a look that says ‘I don’t give a damn’. “Do whatever you want, Derek. I don’t care either way as long as you aren’t laying on the ground and bleeding to death. I will remove it if you swear to me that you won’t do the same thing to me if the situation is reversed.” I challenge him.

 

Derek growls in frustration. “Fine. Just for five minutes.” Derek finally gives up.

 

“Glad that you agree with me.” I say sarcastically.

 

Derek bares his fangs at me before stomping out of the room. No body speaks as Derek slams the door behind him. Laura looks at the door that her brother left from. “Let him be for now, Laura.” George Hale orders his granddaughter before she can take one step toward the door.

“But, grandpa…” Laura starts to say, but Talia cuts her off. “Do as you are told, Laura.”

 

Laura scoffs and looks at me. “Don’t you think that you went a little bit too far?”

 

“She is right, you know.” Peter supports Laura.

 

I give them a hard look. “He will cool down after a while and I don’t care what I have to do to keep him safe. I won’t apologize for protecting my mate. I will make it up to him later.” I tell them in a hard voice.

 

Talia walks to me and she hugs me. “Thank you, for keeping him safe.” She whispers into my ear. I hug her back and nod into her shoulder. Talia pulls back and she gives me a soft smile.

 

“I really want to ask you something, Stiles. Why would someone go through all of this trouble for just a mere competition? Don’t you think that it is a little too extreme?” Rosie asks.

 

“You are still new to this world, Rosie, but you must know that my friends and I are going to take over the council in future.” I tell her.

 

Rosie nods. “Yeah, Merlin explained the whole council and the history of this world.”

 

“Good, then I won’t have to explain it to you. Someone wants us to fail in order to make people think that we are incompetent. They want the public to see that we are weak. It would be a bad rep if the next line of council fails from the pre-elimination round. It will be a black mark on our record.”

 

“But, Stiles, you are still kids. You can change the public opinion in the future.” Rosie counters a solution to our problem.

 

Lydia shakes her head. “It is very hard to change people point of view of a public figure. Besides, we won’t take over the council for years to come. We don’t know how would they use this negative point of view to their advantage.”

 

I look at mom. “I have been thinking, mom. I have a feeling that Alastair isn’t working by himself. The competition was established by nine families. Do you think it is that some these families are helping, Alastair?”

 

Mom nods without even thinking which surprise me. “Yeah, we have a bad relationship with some of them. We don’t have the same morals as they do. Some of them use some very dark forms of magic. Also after the war, they wanted the humans to be slaves. Of course, the first council refused.”

 

George Hale picks up where mom left off. “We never did have a good relationship with some of them. But, the relationship went really bad when Balerion and I asked to have the ring and necklace back. As you know, they refused. Also, some of their kids are taking part in the competition.”

 

“Really, I didn’t know.” I say in a low voice and I think about the new information that I got. “It doesn’t really matter, anyway. They can’t sabotage the competition when we pass the pre-elimination. The rest of the competition will be battles. We will be fine as long as we pass the pre-elimination. We will show them that we are far more smarter and superior than them.”

 

Aisha is grinning for no reason. “This feels too much like the game of thrones. I’m getting excited and wet at the same. It has been years since I felt this wet down there.”

 

I and more than half the people in the room gag in disgust. Rosie turns red and gives her mother a hard look. “Mama! You are embarrassing me and for the love of god, stop talking about the game of thrones. They don’t know it in this world.”

 

Aisha scoffs at Rosie. “I’m a delight, Rosie. Besides, I wouldn’t have come to this fucking damn world had I known there is no Game of thrones. I need to know who will win the cursed throne.”

 

“Madam Aisha, please don’t curse. There are children here.” Talia says.

 

Aisha does a dismissing gesture toward Talia. “Don’t worry about Lillian, dear. She has been listening to me cursing since she was born. You should try cursing sometimes. It bumps your heart, keeps your mind sharp, and is good for the soul.”

Rosie looks horrified. “She doesn’t want you to curse in front her little boy. I’m really sorry, Talia. I have no control over her mouth.”

 

_________________________ ________________________________ __________________________________ ___________________________

 

The hunting task went as I thought. The hunting task happened in the Beacon Hill’s forest. As I predicted, more than twenty players attacked Derek right from the start. He would have been dead without my sigil. Some of the attackers were stupid enough to chase Derek for a couple of minutes, but he got away from them.

 

The players have to catch a deer and the first one to do so is the winner. The rest of the event was uneventful. Ten minutes into the task, an elf player caught a deer and Derek caught one a minute after her. Derek took the second place. He would have won first place, but he couldn’t because of his attackers.

 

Derek walks slowly toward us after his task is done. I give him a look when he is close enough. “Well, thank god for the small miracles. I was right, wasn’t I, Der?” I say in a dry voice.

 

Derek snarls at me and he walks to take a seat next to Ed who congrats him on taking second place.

 

“You did good, Derek.” Leo smiles at Derek and he responds only with a grunt.

 

“Let him be, Leo. He will cool down after awhile.” I tell without looking back at them. I hear a low growl coming from behind me, but I don’t give it a second thought.

 

Lydia walks and stands next to me. “You sure that you are ready, Stiles. Your task is going to start in five minutes.” Lydia sounds worried.

 

I nod. “I got it in the bag, Lyds. Don’t worry.”

 

Lydia purses her lips. “If you say so.”

 

The host yells through his mic about the potion task is starting and every participant should go to the stage. I wave to my friends and blow a kiss to Derek who scoffs at me, but not as hard as he was five minutes ago.

There are many tables, which were prepared for making potions. The tables are forming a circle around something hidden underneath an enormous cloth. Each participant is assigned a table. I walk to my table and look at my ingredients. Suddenly, I feel a cold feeling sweep into my heart. I knew that he would give me bad ingredients, but never did I thought that they will be this bad. My ingredients are a barely useable.

“What the hell? Some of my ingredients are bad.” Some player yells in outrage. Other players are agreeing with him. They all say some of their ingredients are bad. It looks like I’m the only one who has all bad ingredients. I have a feeling they gave some participants bad ingredients, so I can’t object on how bad my ingredients are.

The host, Michael speaks up. “Of course, we can’t. We have to make this competition a little bit interesting. You can’t always have ingredients in perfect condition, so we want to see you get creative. Raise the cloth, please.”

 

The cloth is removed and what is under it is revealed. There are a couple of tables that were lined up to form one big table for the ingredients on top of it. There are so many different ingredients that it is kind of impressive. “You can use anything you want from that ingredient table. You have to do everything in your power to perform perfect potions. Let the task begin.” Michael yells excitedly in his mic.

I look back at my ingredients and realize that my plan won’t work on ingredients with this bad of a condition. I look at Alastair who is smirking openly at me. I promise myself at that moment to wipe that smirk of his face. I have to go with plan B.

 

I pull two big steel square trays. I take one tray and run to the ingredients table. I grab everything that I can get hold of until I have a tray full of ingredients. I go back to my table and grab the second one. I do the same with the second tray. I’m half way through filling the second tray when other players do the same as me.

 

I walk slowly so I won’t trip. I lay the tray next to the other one before pulling a medium size bowl. I grin as I look at the players. “Tributes, happy hunger games! May the odds be in your favor.” I yell at them.

 

The other players look confused by my words. I realize that they don’t know what the Hunger Games is. I shrug my shoulder at them. “Shame. It was a great reference.”

 

I start by dumping a unicorn’s silver blood in the bowl. I then crush eucalyptus, mistletoe, and salt together before adding them to the bowl. There are three judges who keep walking around the tables and look at what we are doing. I crush, mix, and add more ingredients to the bowl. I keep at it for half an hour. Finally, I add a drop of my blood into the mix.

I wipe the sweat off my forehead. I clean my hands before grabbing the big white cloth. I lay it down on the grass. I grab the bowl and kneel down to the cloth. I dip my finger into the mix and I start to draw on the cloth. I’m too focus on drawing that I don’t notice someone is standing next to me until he speaks. “What are you doing?”

 

I jump and yell in surprise. I look up and come face to face with one of the judges. He looks apologetic. I let out a breath. “Man, you scared me half to death.” I dip my finger in the mix again and return to drawing. I can feel everyone eyes on me. Even other players stopped their work to look at what I’m doing.

 

The judge gives me an apologized look. “I’m sorry for scaring you, but what are you doing?”

 

“An alchemistic ritual.” I answer him, but I don’t take my eyes off what I’m doing.

 

“Really? Who taught you?” the judge asks and he clearly is excited.

 

“Hmm, a friend of grandpa Merlin and Nana Izzy. Nana wanted me to meet him to get some ingredients for her. I got interested in the Alchemy because of him. He is one of the best in the field and he is ancient. He is more than five hundred years old.”

 

The judge nods his head. “It is very impressive. If he is as old as you said, then he must be one of the best in the field. Alchemists are known to have the ability to expand their lifespan. The alchemy is very hard art and there are few who can do it.”

 

I shake my head at his statement. “Alchemy isn’t the problem.”

 

The judge looks confused. “What do you mean?”

 

I straighten my back and look at the draw. I nod and start drawing again. “The problem isn’t with the Alchemy, the problem is with people’s mentality. People in this world can’t wrap their head around the science of the alchemy because they are used to magic. Magic defies the logic while Alchemy follows that logic. Mages can’t understand the science and they can’t understand why they can’t use short cut in alchemy. That is why it is hard for them.”

“Magic and alchemy are like day and night. They are similar in some aspects while they are different in other aspects as well. I really like alchemy. It fits my personality. Toeing the line, manipulating the rules and finding a loophole is my speciality.” I grin up at the judge.

The judge chuckles at me. “Yeah, you are so much like your mother and grandmother.”

 

“You know them.” I ask them.

 

The judge nods his head and smiles. “Yeah, your grandmother Izzy was my mentor. I wouldn’t have been half the potion maker that I’m right now without her knowledge and guidance. By the way, what will the ritual do?”

I grin. “Well, I’m glad that you asked. It is a cleansing ritual. All of my ingredients are in a terrible condition and don’t let me start on how useless some of them are. It feels as someone is trying to sabotage the whole thing.” I look at Alastair and he has his poker face on.

 

“Will the ritual help?” the judge asks.

 

I frown as I finish drawing and nod slowly. “I hope so. It can either return the ingredients to a perfect condition or burn them completely.” I look at the drawing for the last time. It is such a complex circle that it took me ten minutes to draw it.

 

 

The judge raises his eyebrows at me. “That is quite the risk. You do know that we won’t give you more ingredients if you burn the ones you have?”

 

I shrug one shoulder. “No risk, no gain.” I wave my hand and my ingredients fly to me. I pour the mix on every ingredient that I have before the ingredients are floating above the middle of the cloth.

 

“Here goes nothing.” I say. I clap my hands once before I slam them down on the stained cloth. Blue fire bursts from all edges of the cloth. The fire burns the cloth and it swallows the ingredients. People yelp and scream in surprise as the fire rises higher and gets hotter with every passing second.

 

Everything happened in a matter of seconds. The fire disappeared as quickly as it appeared. There nothing was left of the cloth not even ashes. All that was left of the fire are my ingredients. They look unharmed and in better form than they were before the fire. I grin at the Judge who is standing next to me. “Well, it is a success. Look at these ingredients. They were pathetic and now they are perfect. I ‘m so moved by my brilliance.” I wipe away the fake tears.

_______________________ ____________________________ ________________________________ _____________________________ ____________________________

 

After a very slow and excruciating six hours of endless work, the potion is almost done. It is nighttime right now and I’m the only one left doing his potion. “I’m not doing this damn potion ever again.” I whisper to myself as I add an Angel's Trumpet.

 

“Are you done?” The judge asks me.

 

“Almost.” I answer him before I call out for my familiar. “Lila, I need your help.”

I don’t take my eyes off the potion. It’s a black color right now and I won’t know that the potion is a success until I add the last ingredient. It will change it color to gold if it is a success. Any other color will make it a failure and we will lose. I look up when I hear a pop sound. Lila appears before me and she looks as majestic as ever.

“Where have you been? I haven’t seen you all week.” I frown at her.

 

“I had a long chess match with Hecate. I asked her to slow down the flow of time in her domain. You were training with your friends most of the time and didn’t need me anyway.” Lila says in my head.

I roll my eyes “Okay, I need one of your feathers, Lila.”

 

Lila raises an eyebrow at me and fixes me with a look. “What for?”

 

“What does it look like? I need it for the potion.” I point at the potion as I answer her question.

 

“Fine, but be careful.” I nod as I pull a feather. I know how dangerous to use a familiar’s feather or hair on a potion. Someone can control the familiar if they get their hands on it. There is an advantage in using Lila’s feather. It will mix perfectly with my magic that I poured into the potion. It will increase my chances of success.

I drop the feather into the potion. The feather dissolves entirely and blends with the potion. I hold my breath as I wait for the change. It takes a couple of seconds before the potion changes to gold. “YES!!!” I yell at the top of my lungs.

The judge looks at it before nodding. “That is one good stardust potion. I wouldn’t believe that a seventeen year old boy would be able to make it. You have a great talent in potions. You are Lady Elizabeth’s grandson after all.”

“Thanks.” I pour some of the potion into a cup. I pull a lab tube out of my pocket and pour what remains of the potion into it. I prepared the tube in advance by using the Extension spell on it. The tube will be able to contain more it is usually capable of. I tap the pot twice and any remaining of the potion in the pot disappeared. I put the full tube into a zipbag and give it to Lila. “Hand it over to, Lydia. She will keep it safe in her bag.” I tell her and she flies to the young Banshee.

I take the cup to Leo who is standing inside a circle that he drew himself and he is shirtless. I offer the cup to him and he takes it without hesitation. He drinks it in one go and hands back the cup to me.

 

“Good luck.” I tell him and he smiles at me.

 

Leo closes his eyes. Everyone eyes are on him. Minutes go by without anything happening. Suddenly, a dark indigo tattoo appears on his body. The tattoo is lines running all over his body. Leo starts to move. He is slow at first, but he increases his speed slowly. It looks like a martial art dance. Leo keeps his eyes closed until he does a back flip. When he open his eyes, It looks like they hold the secret of the universe in them.

 

 

Leo keeps dancing and he is enchanting everyone with his breathtaking performance. The stars are shining more brightly than ever. It doesn’t look like a ritual. It looks like he is dancing and the stars are singing. It looks like they are celebrating life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Just finished my finals and there is no time better for a new chapter like when you finish a school year. Anyway, I have something to tell you. I won't be updating for the whole summer. This summer is the last summer before my senior year in college. My friends and i decided to go on a road trip since it will be our last summer together. We want to spend it together before all of us have to go on our own ways after we finish school. I will keep writing but i don't think that I will update anything until September. Also, i keep sending e-mail to my Beta but she didn't respond and it has been a whole month since the last time i heard from her. I hope she is doing alright. Lastly, Enjoy the chapter.


	42. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey 
> 
> Sorry for the LONGER than expected break. I had a hard time getting back into writing again after stopping for the whole summer. It was hard to find time to write. It took me a whole month to finish this chapter. I'm already starting on the next one. It is going well, but it is a slow process. Also, an idea of Harry potter/teen wolf crossover has been driving me crazy. It feels like it won't get out of my head. I refuse to start a new story before I finish this one. Will see if i will write the crossover after this one is done. Anyway, i Hope that you guys like the new chapter.

 

I let out a long sigh before I lay down and close my eyes. “Can we stop for the day? I’m tired of reading and discussing about other people abilities.” I groan.

I am in my house’s library with my parents, friends, and Seb. We are discussing the teams that we will fight in the tournament. Lydia’s huffs at me with displeased look on her face. “We have to make a strategy against our opponents, Stiles. This isn’t a joke.”

I lift my head off the ground and narrow my eyes at the young banshee. “We have been at it for three hours. We talked about the three teams in our group. We can talk about the other teams when we beat those first three teams.”

Ed nods in agreement. “He is right. You are taking it a little bit too far, Lydia. Besides, I’m getting hungry.”

Lydia lets out a deep sigh and shakes her head. “Of course, you would care about your stomach. Fine, we will stop here today, but I need you tell me your opinion about yours and Leo’s outfits, Stiles. Sit up first, please.”

 

I push myself up in a sitting position. Lydia hands a paper to me and I look at it. My mouth is hanging open. Derek and Seb take a look on the paper since I’m sitting between them.

I can’t believe my eyes while Seb nods his head. “A splendid choice, Miss Lydia. I approve.”

I snap my head toward Seb. “What the hell do you mean you approve? Is this some kind of joke? I’m not wearing it. I would look like a flamboyant character from War of Warcrafts.”

 

_****_

Seb rolls his eyes at me before he stands up. “Don’t be overdramatic, young master. This what mage wears in official battle. I will go to the kitchen to bring some food.” Seb says before he walks out of the library.

“I can’t wait to see you wearing it, babe.” Derek grins at me.

 

I ignore Derek and keep talking to Lydia. “You can’t be serious, Lydia.”

 

Lydia gives me an unimpressed look. “Dead serious. Here is the picture of my outfit.” Lydia hands me another paper.

 

_****_

I throw the papers on the table and shake my head. “I’m not wearing it. I will look ridiculous.”

 

My parents are sitting on the love seat facing me and mom is giving a disapproving look. “Iskierka, you are being childish right now.”

I blush and look down when she uses my real name. “Mom! I told you to not call me or use that abomination name of mine. Especially, in front of people.”

Mom rolls her eyes at me. “Your name isn’t an abomination. It is a beautiful name and you should be proud of it.”

 

I don’t respond to her words. I give dad with an accusing look. Dad raises his eyebrows at me. “What?”

“I only blame you for being too weak and letting her name me with that Polish monstrosity.”

“Just a reminder, Stiles. We might look like your parents, but we are not the ones who named you.” Dad says in a dry tone.

 

“It doesn’t matter. Every version of you two of you is the same. She gets away with everything and you can’t say no to her.” I point an accusing finger at these two.

 

My parents shake their heads before they leave the library as well. Ed, Derek, and Jordan are cracking up. I narrow my eyes at them. “Laugh all you want. I will laugh when I see all of you wearing these clothes.”

“I hate that I have to break it to you, Stiles, but these three will be wearing different outfits than ours.” Leo says to me.

“What are they going to wear?” 

“They will be shirtless and they will wear jeans.” Lydia answers my question.

I slam my hand on the table. “You got to be fucking with me! I have to wear that outfit while they walk around half naked with jeans. How is that fair?”

 

Lydia rolls her eyes at me once more. “They can’t wear much because it will get in the way of their transformation. They aren’t normal jeans either. They are enchanted jeans. The jeans will disappear when they transform and reappear when they go back to their human form.”

 

I can’t argue with her so I keep my mouth shut. There is a knock on the door before Seb opens the door with a tray full of food. My mood is down for the rest of the day while my friends are laughing at me.

 

(The Next Day)

 

“I can’t believe it. I’m lost again.” I scratch my head as I look to my left and right. I’m not someone who gets lost easily, but this damn stadium is like a labyrinth. I need to get to my friends before our match starts. I sigh before taking a chance with the right turn.

I recall the first two matches as I walk. I didn’t do a thing. When I say I didn’t do a thing, I mean, literally I didn’t lift a finger. The two teams that we faced weren’t weak. It just our team was stronger and we had better team work.

 Lydia is beyond happy with me not doing a thing. She keeps saying that it is a good thing that the other teams don’t know a thing about my abilities. I understand that Lydia does have a point, but standing without doing a thing is boring.

 

We still have to fight the last two teams in our group. The first group is a team formed by Elves. They are Leo’s childhood friends and the ones who will be his bodyguards when he joins the council. The team has two warriors, one ranger, two mages and one druid. They will tough to beat. They have been working on their teamwork for years since all of them will be Leo’s bodyguards and they were trained by Leo’s family.

The last team that we have to battle for the day has people with strange abilities to say the least. They have a necromancer, a warlock (who specializes in Demonology), two Harpies, and two Nagas. The warlock and the necromancer are the ones that we have to be careful of. Their families are famous and pioneers in the arts of Demonology and necromancy. Also, their families are part of the families that organized this tournament.

The dark arts that some families use are the main reason why the council isn’t on good terms with some of the tournament’s organizers. Our families’ ideas and morals are quiet opposite, so it makes sense why they don’t get along.

I’m lost in my thoughts when someone steps in front of me. I look up to see who has blocked my way. My face goes grim when I see Alexander Lockhart before me. He has a seductive smirk on his face. He is the last person that I want to see.

“It’s good to see you, Stiles.” He says to me.

I push down the urge to roll my eyes. “Excuse me.” Is all that I say before I try to walk around him. Alexander slides to the side to block my way again. 

I glare at him. “Will you let me pass. I have a match soon and I don’t want to be late.” I say politely through my teeth even though I want to punch him. My parents told me to stay away from the Lockhart family. They will use any misbehavior from our side to their advantage.

“I’m sorry, but I think that there was a misunderstanding when we first met. I would like to clear that misunderstanding and become friends. What do you say, Stiles?” Alexander says in a sweet voice.

“Iskierka.” I say simply. 

Alexander looks confused for a second. “Sorry?”

“My name is Iskierka. I only allow my friends and family to call me Stiles.” I smile innocently at him. 

“I-Ise-ska” Alexander tries to pronounce my name without any success.

“Well, I can take someone seriously if they can’t say my name. Bye.” I wave and walk away. I don’t like my name, but it became useful for once in my whole life. 

Alexander steps in front me again and it is starting to get on my nerves. “I know for a fact that you don’t like to be called by your birth name. You are just trying to make things difficult for me.”

I scoff at him. “Creep much? I don’t care about what you want to say to me. I have places to be and I’m tired of being polite, so get the fuck out of my face.” I say in cold tone.

“Why don’t you like me? Did your friends tell you lies about me? I’m a good person, you know.” 

I can’t hold the scoff anymore. “I don’t really care if you are a good person or not. Just stay away from me. My friends didn’t say a bad word about you, but it looks like you forget that you wanted me to leave my mate to be with you.”

“What is wrong with leaving a person for someone better?” Alexander asks his stupid question.

“And who decided that you are the better option for me? Let me guess, you decided all on your own.” I say in a dry tone.

Alexander shrugs his shoulder as if it is clear that he is the better option and then he smirks at me again.

“I told you. I don’t want to be a stepping stone for someone to be part of the council. Also, you are getting all the benefits from being with me. What will I gain if I left Derek for you? ” I say to him.

“I will make you happier than you are with him.” Alexander says with so much confidence in his voice.

I sigh again and give him a doubtful look. “I don’t know what kind of information that you gathered about me, Alexander, but I’m happy with Derek. He is my soulmate and the person who the fate chose for me. Are you telling me that you know better than the fate herself? Another problem is when your mate appears. What will you do with her or him?”

“They mean nothing to me.” Alexander answers my last question immediately and he is ignoring the question about knowing better than the fate.

I don’t push for him to answer that question. “You say that now, but it will change the second you see them. Besides, I don’t want to tear the two of you apart. I will have to refuse your offer for the second time. If you will excuse me, I need to hurry.”

 

“Wai-” Alexander starts to speak as I’m about to walk away, but I cut him off with a cold glare and a dark aura surrounding my whole body. “You are pushing your luck and looking very pathetic. I’m done talking to you.” I say in a cold voice that sends chills down his spine if the way he shudders is anything to go by Without another word, I turn my back to him and walk away.

(Arena)

 

We are in the middle of fighting the Elf group and they are putting up a good fight. Both of the teams are trying to take advantage on each other. Just like the previous battles, I haven’t done a thing so far, but it looks like I will have to step in today. We are standing on an enormous block as big as basketball field. There are two ways to win the battle. One way is to knock out every member of the other team. The second method is to kick them out of the block. There is a referee to stop us from cheating or using un-allowed spells. His job is to step in if one of the player is in danger.

Lydia and Leo are fighting against the two mages. Ed, Derek, and Jordan are taking on the two warriors and the ranger. The druid is standing at the edge of the field behind the ranger and she is healing her teams.

 

I haven’t healed anyone so far because their injures are minor and they won’t affect their performance. Also, Lydia forbade me from interfering unless I had to. The druid puts up a barrier when Jordan throws fire their way. Derek is dodging the swing of the sword while Ed blocks the sword with his scales. Leo and Lydia are throwing spell after spell, but it doesn’t look like they want to cause too much damage. Probably, Lydia wants to know their strength before going all out.

The druid waves her staff that looks make entirely of wood and thick tree roots burst from the ground the wrap themselves around Derek’s feet. Derek freezes for a couple seconds from the surprise that he can’t move. It is more than enough for one of the mages to direct a fire spell at him.

The fire flies quickly toward Derek and all he can do is raise his arms to cover his face. Derek waits for the feeling of being burned alive, but it doesn’t come. He opens his eyes and realizes that my book is in front him. The book is wide open and it is swallowing the fire.

“You alright, Derek?” I ask him. Everything in the Arena is looking at my book in surprise. I always enter the Arena with my book in my hand, but it is the first time that anyone here has seen it in action. The book disappears for a second and it appears again before me and I grab it.

“Yeah, thank, babe.” Derek answers with a grin and punches the root to free himself. Lydia gives me a displeased look. “You didn’t expect me to look the other way when someone is attacking my mate?” I say in a dry voice.

Lydia shrugs her shoulder. “It doesn’t really matter anymore.” 

“Can the two of you focus on the enemy?” Leo yells at us.            

The two mages cast spell at the same time. One spell flies toward Derek and the other goes to Lydia who was distracted.

“Not on my watch!” I yell. My book disappears from my hand and it appears again before Derek and just like before, it is swallowing the spell. I create a shield to block the spell targeting Lydia.

“Caught ya!” One Elf yells at me.

I frown at her words and notice that the druid is pointing her staff at me. She has a superior smirk on her face.

_“ **My guardian star, Jupiter. Let the storm rage on and let the lighting strike down.** ”_ The Druid uses a quick chant and lighting strikes me before I have time to put up a shield. Smoke and dust fills the air around me.

“Stiles!” My friends call out my name, the audience let out a surprised screams as well.

“We took one down.” One elf says out loud. 

“Stiles! Are you alright, Stiles?” Derek yells and it’s obvious that he can’t see a thing because of the smoke.

“Now, that wasn’t very nice.” I say as I step out of the smoke and unharmed. There is lightning travelling all over my left arm where I blocked the attack. That level of attack won’t tickle me much less harm me. I’m a god after all. The sound of lightning is crackling as it travels all over my left arm. I shake off the left arm to make the lightning disappear.

“How are you unharmed? This is one of my strongest spells.” Druid screams in disbelief. I shrug my shoulder at her and smile sweetly at her. “Magicians never reveal their secrets.”

While the other team is distracted by the shock of their spell not working, Leo runs, using his unbelievable Elf’s speed and kicks a warrior. He sends her out of the Arena block. Ed has the same idea as Leo, he punches the other warrior and send her flying as well.

“Damn it, we were reskless.” The ranger says and she draws an arrow, however Lydia swings her whip and it travels all the way from one end of the block to the other to land a hit on the ranger without anyone noticing. Lydia’s whip breaks the bow before it hits the ranger’s stomach. The ranger is out of the game as well.

“Well, do you want to keep fighting?” I ask the two mages and the druid who are the only ones left.

The druid looks at her teammates who were taken out in a matter of seconds and shakes her head. “It is our loss. We still have a long way to go. Thank you, your majesties, for showing us what we are lacking.” The druid and the two mages get down on their knees and bow to us. Most likely, they are bowing to Leo since he is their prince.

Derek rushes to me with worried eyes. “Are you really alright?” 

I nod at him and smile. “I’m really am. Didn’t I tell you that you worry too much?”

Derek sighs and gives me a smile that makes my heart beat a little faster. “I can’t help it. You are my world.” Derek kisses me lightly on the lips.

“I know and you are the same to me. Let’s go eat something before our second match.” I intertwine my fingers with Derek’s before stepping out of the Arena.

 


	43. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT PLZ READ!!!!! Hey, I'm really sorry for the delay. The chapter was ready a couple of weeks ago, but my beta didn't finish the editing. I was waiting for her to respond and I didn't hear from her for a while. I hope that she is doing alright. This chapter is unbeta. I'm NOT an english native, but I tried to fix as much mistake as I could. Here the chapter, but you can to wait until my beta finish the editing if you want. I just didn't want you guys to wait for the chapter much longer. So the chapter is up, but not perfect. I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 42

 

“Lydia, calm down. We will do just fine. You are going to tire yourself out from all the worrying and you gonna give yourself white hair.” I say to her before I drink more water from my bottle. Lydia sends angry glares at me before she sits down. We are waiting in the waiting room. We are facing the last team in our group.

“I’m worried because I know them better than you, Stiles. They will play dirty.” Lydia says.

“I will take your word for it. I have never met them before.” I say with a shrug. I’m the only one who isn’t nervous. I am surprised that even Ed looks worried. Apparently, the warlock and necromancer are two assholes who will do anything to win.

“It will be a tough battle.” Leo says with a frown on his face.

 Jordan sighs before nodding in agreement with Leo’s words. “It will be a hard one alright.”

 I tune them out to look at Derek. I frown a little when I look at my boyfriend. Something has been bothering him. He has been a little bit distanced ever since his task. I’m starting to get worried that I went too far with forcing my spell on him to help him.

“You alright, Der?” I ask him.

 Derek looks up from his phone and he gives me a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, Stiles. We will win the battle.” Derek says in reassuring voice.

“No, I’m not asking about the tournament. I’m talking about something else.” 

Derek looks at me in confusion. “What do you mean then?”

I’m an uncomfortable talking to him with such personal matter with our friends close by, but I am the one who asked in the first place.

I let out a sigh. “Well, you have been a little dist-” I was cut off by the knock on the door.

 

The door is opened by someone from the staff. “It’s time for you, guys. Go to the Arena.”

We all stand up and walk toward the door. Derek grabs my arms as everyone leaves the room. “Stiles, you were saying something?”

 

I look at him before I shake my head. “Not right now. We will talk later.”

Derek gives me a look. “Are you sure?” He asks.

 

I nod lightly and kiss him on the cheek. “I’m sure. Let’s go. I don’t want to be late. Lydia will rip our heads off.”

 

Derek chuckles and we walk quickly to catch up with our team. As expected, Lydia looks irritated when she didn’t find us with the rest of the team. The guys looked kind of relieved when they saw us coming toward them. It’s obvious that they don’t want Lydia to get any angrier.

“Where were you?” Lydia snaps at us.

I hold my hands up. “Girl, you need to calm down. I have to take you to a spa or something after we are done with this mess. You need to bring the stress level down or your heart will explode, Lydia.” I say in a fake cheery voice.

“I hate you.” Lydia says with so much hate and venom in her voice.

 

 

“Now, we don’t you to be lying to yourself as well. Let’s go and get over with so we can move on with our lives.” I start to walk toward the Arena.

 

“Stiles, you are going the wrong way. The Arena is in the opposite direction.” Ed says with a grin on his face while everyone snicker at me.

 

I blush at his words. “I swear to god, this whole place is driving me crazy. I lost count on how many times I got lost here. I have a good sense of direction. I don’t know why I get lost here.”

 

I can tell that they are holding back their laughs. Even so it was really embarrassing, I don’t mind much really because they are more relaxed than before.

 

“Well, since I can’t trust myself here, why don’t someone lead us to the Arena.” I say.

 

Of course, Lydia takes the lead and guides us toward the Arena. People start to cheer loudly for us when we reached the Arena. The other team is waiting for us.

 

“Well, here they are. I almost believed that you were too scared to show up your face.” Someone from the other team said mockingly. The other team looks so proud of their team’s member comment.

 

Lydia flips her hair and gives the other team a dry look. “If this the best you could come up with, Damien. Then this is going to be much easier than I thought. You need to elevate yourself and stop use such pathetic comment before I wipe the floor with your ugly face.” Lydia smiles mockingly at him.

 

Damien Underwood is a tall young man with red blonde hair and grey eyes. He is attractive and his family specialized in demonology. Next to him stand a black young man whose name is Hakeem Creed. He is a necromancer. The Creed and Underwood are close friends and Allies for years. Their families are part of the families that organized the tournament and their team is considered one of the front-runners to win the tournament.

 

Damien looks beyond furious at Lydia. His grey eyes were hard and full hate. He sneers at us and he looks ready to start the fight. Hakeem is holding him back from attacking by keeping a strong grip on his forearm.

 

“Martin, do you really think that you are better than us?” Hakeem says icily at Lydia.

 

Lydia looks really unimpressed by his threatening tone and bored as well. “I thought that was obvious. I can’t see how you can be so disillusion to believe that you can beat us.”

 

Hakeem raises an eyebrow at her. “You might have been better than us when we were kids, but we aren’t kids anymore.” Hakeem looks at me directly before smirking at me. “Besides, we want to know what Morlonde is made of. He will be the head of the future council after all and he didn’t do anything impressive so far.”

 

“Didn’t know that I had to impress you or anyone else? Beside, I’m done with the trash talk. Let’s get going. I have more important things to do.” I say dryly.  

 

“Can’t wait to lose, Morlonde?” Damien sneers at me loudly.

 

“Dude, you need to do something about your anger issues. I would suggest anger management class. Getting angry all the time isn’t good for your skin. You get wrinkles by the time you reach your twenties.” If looks could kill, I would be ten feet under the ground.

 

The referee steps in the ring. “Is everybody ready for the battle?”

 

Lydia, Leo, and me summon our magical weapons. I noticed that so far only us went through the trouble to make these special weapons. Lydia wasn’t kidding when she said that not a lot of people do use it. The three of us nod at the referee that we are ready. We are starting with the same formation. Derek, Jordan, and Ed are taking the front line. Behind them is Leo while Lydia and I are standing at the last line.

 

The referee rises up his hand. He holds it up for a couple of seconds before dropping his hand and yelling, “Start!” The referee gets out of the ring quickly.

 

Ed cracks his knuckles. “Let’s g-” Ed lets out a cry of pain before he drops to the ground from the pain coming from his side. Leo attacked the second the game started with the sheath of his katana. Everyone was taken back by what is going on.

 

Leo turns around and jumps up in the air to attack Lydia. Lydia is frozen by the unexpected attack. Just before the attack connects, thick tree roots shoots up from the ground and wrapped around Leo’s limps. Leo struggles to get free, but it is no use.

 

I slam my hand hard on the ground and a shield appears around the team to separates and protect us from the other team.

 

Lydia gives me a grateful look. “Thanks, Stiles. You saved me.”

 

Damien cackles and point at us. “Look at these idiots. They are fighting among each other. It’s so pathetic.”

 

 

We all ignore him and focus on Leo. “What the hell is going, Leo? Why did you attack us?” Ed says in a pained strained voice as he stands up. He is still holding his side. Leo doesn’t answer Ed question.

 

“He isn’t Leo.” I state.

 

“Then, who the hell is he and we is my mate?” Ed asks angrily.

 

I shake my head. “You misunderstood me, Ed. He is Leo, but there is something wrong about his magical aura. It looks like he is being possessed by something. I would say a demon since we facing a warlock who specializes in demonology.”

 

Leo chuckles. “Well, aren’t you a smart one. Even though that you figured out, tell me what would you right now to save your friend?” He smirks at me.

 

“Leave him or I will tear you apart.” Ed snarls at the demon.

 

“Well, you can try, but you will only hurt your mate. I can leave unharmed whenever I want.”

 

I walk to Ed and hit the side of his head to get his attention. Ed snarls at me, but I ignore him to heal his injury. “You need to calm done, Ed. Getting angry won’t help Leo. I promise you that we will save him. Do you trust me, Ed?”

 

“Yes.” Ed answers immediately and without hesitation.

 

I nod at him and turn to face Lydia. “Do you know what we are dealing with?”

 

Lydia shakes her head. “The underwood deals only with old and strong demons and they have all different kind of demons.”

 

I purse my lips and look at the demon whose is taking control of my friend’s body. “I don’t suppose that you are going to tell me what kind of demon you are?”

 

The demon shakes his head and smiles brightly at me. “Nope.”

 

I shrug my shoulder. “Doesn’t make much different. Lila!” I call out for her. A black fire burst and Lila appears out of nowhere. In the tournament, you are only allowed to summon your familiar twice. Familiars are powerful beings and some teams like ours have very strong familiars while some teams don’t have any familiars.

 

“Lila, could you tell me who is possessing Leo?”

 

Lila settles on my shoulder and looks at Leo. The demon looks really uncomfortable from the second Lila appeared. “ _Nogitsune_.” Lila whispers in my head.

 

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Nogitsune is one of the most dangerous spirits to remove from their victims because they are old. The spirit goes through couple of changes to reach Nogitsune statues. It takes many years for the spirits to become a Nogitsune.

 

“You moron, you would go this far for a stupid tournament. Do you know how dangerous Nogitsune are to remove? This could kill Leo.” I yell at Damien.

 

I hear Ed takes a sharp breathe in and whispers in disbelief. “Nogitsune.”

 

 

Damien smirks and shrugs his shoulder. “This is his and your problem. People die in this tournament if they aren’t good enough. He shouldn’t have played with big boys if he can’t handle it.”

 

Ed snarls loudly and he is having trouble controlling his form. “I will kill you. Stiles, drop the shield.”

 

I give Derek a look and he nods. “You need to calm down, Ed. Getting angry won’t help, Leo. I promise you that nothing will happen to Leo. Stiles will find a way to save him.” Derek puts his hand on Ed’s shoulder. Ed closes his eyes and tries to stop his body from shaking.

 

“Listen to me, asshole. Nobody threaten the life of our friend and get away from it. I will make you pay for what you did. You will wish that you have never met me when I’m done with you.” I say in a hard voice to Damien who doesn’t look like he is taking me seriously. It will be his downfall. I will make sure of it.

 

 

I turn to face Nogitsune. “Well, little fox, why don’t you get our of my friends. You have only two options, the hard way or the easy way. I have to warn you the hard way will lead to your death.”

 

“Well, you can try, but I’m a fox spirit who is older than a thousands years old. You won’t be able to get rid of me easily.” Nogitsune is humoring me.

 

“We will see about what I can do. Lydia, create a shield that won’t allow the Nogitsune to escape.” Lydia nods before doing what I asked her to do. Right now the Nogitsune, Lila and I are trapped inside a shield with no way out.

 

I bite my thump until I draw blood. I start to draw something on my palm. “I need you to stay calm, Ed. There will be a lot of screaming, but Leo won’t be the one who is hurting.” I say to Ed without taking my eyes off what I’m doing.

 

I move closer to Leo after I’m done with drawing. I give the Nogitsune a confidant smile. “You know, they do specialize in exorcism. The goddess Kali is famous in being a destroyer of all evil and demons. I went to her temple and learned a couple of techniques that will be useful today.”

 

“Just because you know the techniques, it doesn’t mean that you have the power to do it.” Nogitsune says and he doesn’t sound as confident as before.

 

“True, let’s see if I have enough power to get you out. Shall we?” I say and slam my hand hard on Leo’s chest. The Nogitsune screams out and smoke starts to come out of my hand, but I don’t let go. I will save my friend even if it means that I will lose my arm.

 

The screaming keeps on going for five minutes before a black comes out of Leo’s mouth. Only when there is no more smoking coming out that I remove my hand.

 

 

I’m just about to check on Leo when the black slams down on me and starts to enter my body from my mouth and nose. I drop down on my knees and start to cough loudly in an attempt to get it out of my body.

 

“Stiles!” My friends scream out my name.

 

“Well, one is down and Nogitsune will take control of the second. This is too easy.” I hear Damien says in a cheery voice.

 

Sadly for him, a loud screech is heard all over the arena before a black smoke is leaving my body. The black smoke is beginning to reform itself into a nine tails black fox with a bandage covering it eyes. There are runes drawn in blood. The fox looks in so much pain and it looks like he is trying to get away from me. Lila lands roughly on the Nogitsune and she is keeping in his place.

 

“What the hell is going on? Why didn’t the Nogitsune take control of him, Damien?” Hakeem asks his friend who has a dumb look on his face.

 

“Where do you think you are going, little fox?” I ask him as I stand up.

 

The Nogitsune looks like he is close to pissing himself. “I-I’mm sor- sorry. I- I di-dn’t know th- that y-you are a-” Lila digs her talons deeper in him to cause pain and to stop him from telling the world my secret.

 

“I told you that you had two choice and you chose the hard way. Also, you hurt my friend and I can’t forgive you for that.” I give the Nogitsune a look full of hate before saying in a low and hard voice. “Devour him, Lila.”

 

Lila lets out a screech before she starts to tear the Nogitsune apart. I ignore the scream of pain and check on Leo. I only ask Lydia to drop the shield when I’m sure that the Nogitsune is dead.

 

Ed runs to his mate. “He is fine, Ed. He passed out when the Nogitsune possessed him. A good night of sleep will be all that he needs.” I reassure him.

 

The dragon hugs his mate close and his eyes are full of unshed tears. “Thank you.” He thanks me in a gravelly voice.

 

“He is my friend, Ed. You don’t need to thank me. Now lay him gently on the ground.” I instruct Ed and remove three discs looking subjects from my book. I put one need Leo’s head and the other two near his feet. The discs start to glow before a beam of light connects them. Then, a pyramid made of light surrounds Leo.

 

“Leo is safe right now. Nobody will be able to break this shield except of me. We can focus on the fight and beat the crap out of them for what they did to our friend.” All of us want to have revenge on the people who hurt our gentle friend.

 

“I will take care of the that asshole.” Ed growls.

 

Derek shakes his head. “We need to stick to the plan, Ed. You need to take care of the harpies.”

 

“I want to hurt for what he did to my mate.” Ed snaps at Derek.

 

We need to take control of the situation before Ed loses his control. “Listen me, we can’t lose after what they to Leo, so I need you to take care of the harpies with Lydia help. You two need to finish the harpies as quickly as you can, so you can help Derek and Jordan with the Nagas. Leave dump and dumper to Lila and me. I promise you that they will suffer.”

 

Ed is just about to argue with me and I hit for the kill. “We can’t fail Leo, Ed. We need to win for him.”

 

Ed sighs loudly. “Fine! But you better make it hurt and how can you hurt them without causing them physical injures.”

 

My smirk widen at his words. “Oh, it will be painful alright. You don’t need to use offensive spell to cause them the worst experience ever.” I rub my hands like a villain in a bad B rating movie.

 

I drop the shield and my friends run to their targets. I walk slowly towards Hakeem and Damien. There are many different kind of skeleton monsters and demons between me and them. “I need you to take care of their minions, Lila ” Lila flies up in the air before dives down and burn with her black flames every creature that they summoned to protect them.

 

“Well, aren’t you so full of yourself. Do you really think that you can handle the two of us?” Hakeem says.

 

“Of course, just like his friends. He is too arrogant. Don’t think that your little birdy destroyed all of our toys. We can summon much worst creatures.” Damien warns me.

 

I ignore them to think on my options. I want them to pay for what they did and I want them to suffer. I grin as I come up with a plan to deal with them. I gather my magic and a completely black Rubik's cube made of magic is hovering above the palm of my hand.

 

I don’t give Damien and Hakeem a time to react. The cube starts to break down into several small cubes before they shoot toward them in high speed. The second a cube touch their body a hexagonal prism appears on the place where the black touched. Damien and Hakeem drop to the ground. Both of them try to stand up, but it won’t be possible.

 

“What the hell did you do?” Damien asks in outrage.

 

“Oh, nothing much. This is an original spell that Leo, Lydia, and I created together. Don’t worry, you aren’t in any physical harm. The hexagonal prisms are not really made of steel. The spell just absorbs the magic in the area where it touched and turn that magic in a heavy hexagonal prisms object to slow down the target or to stop them completely just like the two of you. You won’t have a scratch when I cancel the spell.” I tell them.

 

“So what? Is this the best you could come up to punish us? Pathetic much.” Damien mocks me.

 

I tilt my head to the side. “You really shouldn’t say thing that make people more angry at you when you are at their mercy. But, oh don’t worry I have much worse things for the two of you.”

 

I look at how my friends are doing with their opponents. Ed and Lydia took out one harpy and the second one isn’t that far away from being taken out. Jordan and Derek are having an upper hand. They are doing really good considering that Jordan is at disadvantage with the Nagas since they are water creatures. “Lila, I’m good here. Go help Derek and Jordan.”

 

Lila who was resting on my shoulder, she rubs her head gently against mine before taking off to help my friends. “As I told little fox, I went to India and they have some fascinating spell and techniques when it comes to demons and dark arts. I have a spell in mind, but I need some time to do it. And, that is why I used the original spell, so you won’t able to run. Let the fun begin.”

 

**_“The wings of the seraph shines brightly."_ **

**_"The bright light is a pure white color that reveals all sins."_ **

**_"The pure white color is the mark of purity."_ **

Sparkles of white light are starting to appear around as I chant the spell. The spell is hard because it needs a lot of focus and magic power to do what I want it to do.

**_"The mark is the result of one's actions."_ **

**_"The result is the future."_ **

**_"The future is time."_ **

**_"Time is uniform."_ **

**_"Uniformity is all."_ **

**_"All is created by the past."_ **

**_"The past is the cause."_ **

**_"Cause is one."_ **

**_"One is sin."_ **

More sparkles appear until they a ghost like enormous serpent with two great wings made of light forms around. Damien and Hakeem are scared and they are screaming for me to stop.

****

**_"Sins are humans."_ **

**_"Humans fear, and fear is guilt."_ **

**_"Guilt resides within oneself."_ **

**_"Oneself if there is something one despises within, the wings of the seraph shall reveal your sins, and remove it from within you."_ **

****

The serpent spreads his wings widely and let out a soft and musical sound before taking off a flight. He keeps going up and then it dives down in a high speed towards the two targets. It slams it body into Damien and Hakeem and a blinding white light explode everywhere. Nobody could see a damn thing; the only thing could be heard is the screaming that is coming from Damien and Hakeem.  

 

I open my eyes slowly as the light ease out. The spell was more effective than what I thought. Dark aura is pouring out of Damien and Hakeem. They are lying on the ground looking weak and out of energy. Damien looks me in the eyes. “What did you do?” He asks me in a weak voice.

 

“Oh, not much. This spell is used to cleanse a person from a dark and negative aura. While it won’t cause pain to a regular mage, your magic is nothing but a dark aura. You won’t be able to do much magic for a couple of months, but you will be able to use spells again within a year. However, the spell will fight to allow dark aura to enter your body again. So, you won’t be able to do any demonology or necromancer magic for at least three years.”

 

They look at me in disbelief. “How dare you!” Damien tries to yell, but he is to weak to di it.

 

I raise one my eyebrow at him. “How dare I? No, how dare you put my friend’s life in danger for a stupid tournament. This is will be a punishment and a reminder for the next years that you don’t cross me or my friends.” I sent them flying out the arena with a swift gesture from my hand. My friends took out the last Naga which means that we won.

“Well, that was fun. Let’s get the hell out of here. I need some curly fries, people.”


	44. chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I'm doing some kind of internship where I'm not allowed to bring my laptop or phone (The horror of it all). They don't even have any wifi connection. Also, I have to stay without internet on the weekdays and I can only connect online when i get back home on the weekend (I have to stay with them on weekdays and leave on the weekend) It has been hard experience so far, but kind of nice as well. I can't really explain it. I barely have time to spend with my family and friends when i get back. That is why it took me 2 months to update. It will be harder to write and update (I barely have any free time), but I will try my best. I promise to never abandon this story. I will finish it.

Chapter 43

 

I let out a nervous breath as I raise my hand to knock on Derek’s door. I’m scared of what is going to happen. Honestly, I don’t want to have this conversation, but we need to have it. There is a small strain in our relationship; it will get bigger if we don’t do anything about it.

We have been ignoring the problem for days and pretending that we are just fine. I don’t want to do it anymore. I want to go back to the way we were. I don’t want to feel the dread every time that I meet with Derek. I don’t want my heart to break a little when I feel him getting more distant. I need to stop being stupid and fix it.

I solidify my resolution, take a deep breath, and knock firmly on the door. I wait for the response and it is the longest five seconds of my life. I keep imagining that Derek will tell me to leave him alone.

I let out a sigh of relief when I hear Derek’s voice. “Come in.”

I turn the door handle and pull the door open. Derek’s room is as beautiful as I remember it. The walls are deep emerald green that reminds me of his eyes. There is a bookshelf full of his favorite books and a huge TV near the left of the bed. The smell of Derek is so intoxicating.

Derek is laying on his king size bed with his hands behind his head. He is wearing a sweatpants and a black V-neck. His hair is a mess, but it looks good on him. His face is void of emotion, which is unlike him. He hasn’t moved since I entered the room. He hasn’t greeted me or hugged me or kissed me.

I twist my fingers as I rack my head to find what to say or do next. “Can I sit next to you?” Comes out of my mouth without thinking. I sound so desperate that it is pathetic.

Derek just nods and I walk slowly to him. I sit down on the edge of his bed near him. I’m just sitting waiting for some kind of heavenly intervention to tell me what to do when ironically I realize that I’m a god.

I look at Derek and he keeps looking up at the ceiling. Sadness fills my heart and I notice Derek’s nose twitch. He smells my emotion, but he tries not to react to it. I want nothing more than to reach out and touch him “You know, I hate the distance between us.” I say in a low voice.

Derek doesn’t say a thing and he keeps his face closed off. I curse myself when I feel my eyes fill with unshed tears. I promised myself that I wouldn’t cry. I don’t want Derek to forgive me because of my tears. I want us to fix it for the right reasons.

I clear my throat to speak in a clear and strong voice even though I’m breaking inside. “I know that what I did is wrong. I shouldn’t have forced my spells on you. I’m so sorry, Derek.”

Barely holding the tears back while waiting for him to say anything at this point. After a long wait, “If you had a chance to do it all over again, would you do it again? Knowing how much I hate it?” He doesn’t look at me as he asks me the question.

I don’t know if he doesn’t look at me in order not to break his resolve or just make it harder on me. I close my eyes when I hear the question. I know the answer before he asked that question. “Yes.” I can’t lie to him. We have been always honest with each other and I don’t plan on start lying to him right now.

“I just can’t look the other way when I know that you will get hurt. I just can’t do it even though I know that you will hate me for it. I just can’t, Derek. I’m not making excuses for it. I’m willing to pay the price for my selfish decision. I didn’t want you to get hurt for a stupid tournament.” I say in a shaky voice _. I don’t want to lose you like I lost my parents. I don’t want to go crazy because I lost you._  All these were left unsaid between us.

I feel the burn of tears as they fight to get out. I was barely holding them back, but I can’t anymore. A couple of tears that I can’t hold back start to fall and I don’t know what to do to anymore. Somebody tell me what to do because I’m desperate.

I’m startled by the gentle yet strong arms that wrap themselves around me and pull me in a hug. I lose myself for a second into the warmth of Derek. I try to pull back, but he keeps me in place. “You need to calm down, Stiles. I’m not mad anymore.”

I shake my head at him. “No, I don’t want you to forgive me because I’m crying. We need to talk.”

“I’m being honest. I’m not mad and it isn’t because of your tears.” Derek says gently.

I look him in the eyes for the first time since I entered his room. He doesn’t have the face void of emotion anymore. His eyes are full of love, adoration, and a little of satisfaction. I was in a statue of shock for a second. Was it all an act? 

In a matter of seconds, my emotion switch from being miserable to being furious. I rip myself away from him and hit him hard on the shoulder. “Asshole, I’m here spilling my guts out and you pretend that you are mad at me. I was an emotional wreck like a hormonal pregnant woman on her nine’s month of pregnancy.”

“That is quiet specific.” Derek chuckles. “You are not listening, Stiles. I said that I’m not mad  ** _anymore_**. I was furious when everything went down. When I had to participate in the hunting task and you forced your help. I felt like you don’t trust me or think I’m not good enough to win on my own.” Derek says in a sad voice. 

“But, it wasn’t about your skills, Derek. I was worried that they will attack you and I was right. Had I not used the sigil, you would have been badly hurt or dead.” 

Derek shakes his head. “Still, I have my pride, Stiles and I wanted to try to win on my own.” 

“I only helped you for five minutes. You did the rest by yourself. They weren’t going to fight fair, Derek. More than fifteen people attacked you at once.” I say in frustration. 

“May that be, you still helped me when I wanted to do it on my own. I’m just as stubborn as you when I want to be.” Derek smirks at me. “I wanted to stay mad at you, but your words keep running in my head.”

“What words?”

 Derek runs his hand through my hair before he starts to scratch my head gently. I shiver from how good it feels and try to focus on Derek’s words. “You ask me if I won’t have done the same thing to you if the situation is reversed. I can’t be mad at you if I knew in my heart that I would do the same thing that you did.” 

“If you understood where I was coming from, then why did you treat me coldly since the second I entered you room?” 

Derek smirk widens. “Just because I understand your reasons doesn’t mean that I don’t want you to beg for forgiveness. Besides, I need to teach you a lesson, so you won’t dare to pull that stunt on me ever again.”

I hit his shoulder again, but harder than before. “Asshole.” I say while wiping my tears away. Derek cups my cheeks and pulls me closer to him. “I’m your asshole.” Derek whisper gently before he kisses me on the lips.

I lose myself in the kiss while feeling like an enormous weight left off my heart. This is the way Derek used to kiss and hold me. With this kiss, I feel like we will be all right. There is a loud knock as Derek starts to deepen the kiss.

The door is thrown open and Nat enters the room. He looks excited when his eyes land on me. “Hey, Stiles, did Derek invite to come with us to movies.” Nat wrinkles his nose and narrow his eyes on my face. In a matter of seconds, Nat is pushing Derek away from me, standing between us, and his eyes are glowing bright amber. 

It is the first time that I see Nat angry and flashes his eyes at Derek. It is common knowledge that Derek is Nat’s favorite. “Why is Stiles is crying? Did you make him cry, Derek?” Nat growls at Derek. He tries to be threatening, but his growl is just too cute.

I wrap my arms around the six years old werewolf and pull him to sit on my lap. “My knight is shining armor and bright amber eyes. He came to save me from the big bad wolf.” I kiss Nat’s head and grin at Derek. Nat is still growling at Derek. He is just too cute for his own good.

“You are just making it worse, Stiles.” Derek says dryly and then turns his focus on Nat. Derek is barely holding his smile back when he looks at his little brother. “This is just a misunderstanding, Natty. Don’t worry about it.” 

“It is as your brother said. It is a misunderstanding. I got dirt in my eyes.” I assure the youngest werewolf. 

“You just said a lie. I’m a werewolf remember. You can’t lie to me.” Nat snaps at me and his glares toward his brother are getting harder. 

I sigh at Nat’s statement. I miss the good old days when I didn’t know any supernatural and I could lie like no one business. “He didn’t say anything mean I swear. We had just an argument. Could you forgive your brother for me?” 

Nat keeps his eyes on Derek for a couple of seconds before he reluctantly nods his head. “Fine, but you better not make my Stiles cry again.” Nat points his finger at his older brother.

Derek raises his eyebrows at his little brother. “Your Stiles?” 

Nat crosses his arms. “I know he is your mate, but he is my best friend.”

Derek sighs and ruffles Nat’s hair. “I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die. So tell me why did you come to my room?” 

Nat looks startled and his eyes get wide. He totally forgot about being angry at Derek because he sounds excited again. “Oh, you promised to take me to movie, Derek. Can Stiles come with us as well?” 

“Well, I don’t mind. Why don’t you ask him yourself.” Derek responds to his questions.

Nat looks pleadingly at me. “I would love to go to the movie with the two of you.” I grin as Nat cheers loudly. 

“Well, that settles it. I will go to bathroom and change my clothes before we leave. Don’t destroy my room while I’m away.” Derek stands up and walks to the bathroom.

We sit in silence for a couple of seconds before Nat asks me a question out of nowhere. “Stiles, what is like to have a mate?”

I blink at him in surprise. “Why don’t you ask your parents? They will be able to explain it better than I.”

Nat shakes his head. “No, I want to know what does it feel like to have a mate as a human?” 

I frown at the question. “Well, I can’t answer for all humans, but I can only tell you what it feels like to me.”

“Okay.” Nat answers simply. 

I struggle in the beginning to find the right words. “Well, to me mate is someone who you trust completely. I trust Derek to keep my heart safe. Your brother’s smile takes my breath away and I like to see the love in his eyes directed at me as well.” 

I stop speaking for a while as I think of Derek. I think of the way he makes me feel or the way he holds me. I think of how much I love him and I smile. I’m smiling because I realize just how lucky I am to have him as my mate. 

I start to speak softly, “Derek saved me when I needed to be saved the most. Do you remember when I met you?” Nat nods. “I was scared of werewolves and he took on all of that fear and didn’t give up on me. He is my bright sun and I feel cold when I’m not around him. He is my hope for a better future and he makes me a better person. He completes me. He is my missing piece.”

Nat sigh and leans back at me. He has a frown on his adorable face. “That sounds nice. I hope that I will meet my mate right away.”

“Why the hurry? You will meet your mate when it is meant to be.”

Nat’s frown deepens. “Well, what you said sounds nice and I want to feel it as well. Also, you, Derek, and your friends will leave for a year after finishing school. I don’t want to be lonely without you guys.” Nat mutters.

I feel like someone just stabbed me with a knife. I feel horrible for what we are going to put him through when we leave. Nat had a hard time adjusting when we left last year. 

“Well, this time will be different. We will come back to Beacon Hills every two months or so. I can ask your mom if you could come with us when you don’t have school. We will talk on Skype with you everyday. Besides, you won’t be alone. You have your parents, siblings, cousins, and friends to play with when we aren’t around.” I reassure the young werewolf as I run my fingers through his soft curls. 

“Besides, I wouldn’t recommend meeting your mate until you after you are done with your teen years.” 

“Why?” 

“Hormones. My dear Watson. Your hormones will drive you and everyone around you crazy. You will go from one to a hundred in a matter of seconds. I think it is better to focus on yourself in your teen years.”

“Really? Did you use to get angry easily, Stiles?”

I nod my head and sigh in an over the top manner. “Yes, I used to scream at the top of my lungs when I was thirteen. You could hear me all the way from the other side of town. You will get more calm as you get older.” 

Nat frowns at my words. “I don’t want to yell at my mate. I don’t want to be a bad mate.” 

“I wouldn’t worry about it, Nat. You will be the best mate anyone could ask for. You will be able to protect your mate better when you are older. You are very protective and sweet. Whoever your mate is, will be a very lucky person to have you, Natty.” I say softly.

A blush covers Nat’s cheeks. “Thank you, Stiles.” Nat hugs me.

I return his hug and say, “It’s the truth, but you are welcome, buddy.”

“Are you two ready to go?” Derek interrupts the moment as he walks into the room. 

“Nat, why don’t you go tell mom that we are going to the movies. We will meet you at the car.” Derek tells Nat and the little werewolf runs to find his mom.

I chuckle as I start to follow Nat, but Derek pulls me to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and he whispers softly into my ears. “You complete me as well.”

“Oh god, you heard!” I exclaim loudly in disbelief. I cover my face with my hands in desperate attempt to cover the blush on my face.

“Of course, enchanted hearing, remember.” Derek points at his ear and his smirk is on full force.

First with Nat smelling my tears and now with Derek hearing my conversation about him. I hate werewolves. “I don’t know why I bother associating with you people. You have no sense of privacy.”

Derek leads me out of the room and drops his arm on my shoulders. “You can’t live without us because you love us.” 

“Let me tell you something, I don’t think that I’m trying hard enough to get rid of you.” I scoff at him. Derek throws his head back and laughs out loud.

 

_____________________________   __________________________   ____________________________

(Lydia’s POV) 

“It will be an interesting fight to say the least.” Jordan says to me as we step into the arena. 

I shake my head before I flip my hair. “People will see a new side to Leo. He won’t hold back at all. He wants to prove his strength after what the Nogitsune did to him.” 

Jordan raises his eyebrows at me. “Not that I can’t blame him, but do you think it is a little too much to go after one of the strongest kind of were in the whole planet? He wants to take on a were-bear.”

“You don’t have to talk about him like he can’t hear. I’m standing next to the two of you.” Leo says in a dry tone. Ed stands next to him and looking worried.

“You know they are right, Leo. I can take care of Jay and you can choose another member of the other team.” Ed suggests and there is a little of fear in his voice. He is most certainly scared of Leo’s reaction to his suggestion.

Leo narrows his eyes at his mate and Ed raises hands so quickly. “Are you saying that I can’t take care of myself, Edward?” Leo asks in a slowly and his voice is full of venom.

“No, but I’m worried that you will get hurt.”

“I’m the heir of Sylvari, Edward. I showed a shameful performance when I let that miserable soul take over me. I have to prove that I’m worthy of being the heir.” Leo says in a strong voice. 

“Nobody doubts your strength, Leo. You were taken by surprise by the Nogitsune. Don’t do anything rash.” Ed pleads. 

“I will face the were-bear and it is final, Ed.” Leo walks away and Ed sighs before follow him to the middle of the arena.

“I have never seen Leo so forceful and determined before.” Stiles walks hand in hand with Derek. There was some tension between them for a while. They were pretending that everything is fine, but now it feels like it used to be. The tension disappeared completely between them and they look more in love than ever.

“Well, his family’s honor is on the line. He can’t look like a weak heir.” Derek says with a frown on his face.

“I’m so relieved that I don’t have to worry about being an heir.” Jordan says with a grin. 

“No, you don’t, but you can’t step over the line with me, Jordan. I will cut your penis off if you embarrass me in anyway.” I smile sweetly at him. Jordan gulps loudly and nods quickly.

Stiles whistles lowly. “She got him by the balls.” Derek snickers and hides his face into Stiles’ hair.

“Are you all ready?” The referee asks. Both of the teams confirm that we are ready for the battle.

The referee steps out of the arena and yells. “Begin.”

Stiles creates a shield around us quickly. Leo asked us to back off so he can fight all out against Jay. The other team sends a stream of powerful spells, but they can’t break Stiles’ powerful shield.

“I will begin.” Leo says to no one and he summons his katana. Leo takes a deep breath.

“I have only heard about what he is doing. I always wanted to see it.” Stiles says in excited voice.

I look at Leo as he starts to remove the seal on his sword. Leo’s sword is more than a weapon. Leo is a very gentle and kind soul, but he is also a very powerful elf. In fact, he is too powerful for his own good. He made the sword as a way to seal some of his powers. It was the only way to keep him sane and alive because his powers were tearing him apart from the inside. This was the main reason why Leo and I started the process of creating our weapons.

Leo was having a hard time controlling his powers with how young he was. He sealed some of his power into the sword. On every birthday of his, he would take back some of his power from the sword. Leo is planning to do something that will make no one question his strength. 

Leo closes his eyes as he chants to release the seal completely.  _ **“My blood is steel, my heart is glass. I have emerged unvanquished from many battles. Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain. Its bearer stands here alone. Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one’s arrival. For that reason, my life has never needed meaning. I have no regrets. This is the only path.”**_

Leo opens his eyes and there is nothing, but power and chaos in them.  _“ **Come forth, my own madness**.”_  

A bright light shines in the arena. Everyone had to cover their eyes to protect them from how bright it is. The light dims out and everyone attention is on Leo immediately. The sword is replaced by an axe that even longer than Leo himself. It looks heavy, but Leo is holding it like it weighs nothing. Overwhelming power is pouring out of Leo and it makes the hair on the back neck stand up.

** **

Leo looks at Jay directly. “I challenge you in a duel.” 

The were-bear grins at the elf and cracks his knuckles. “Well, that will be interesting.” His voice is deep and he steps closer toward Leo.

“Is he really in a high school? The guy is huge and he looks even bigger in person. Will Leo be alright?” Stiles looks at Jay in disbelief which I can’t blame him. Jay is around 6,5 ft and he is a wall of muscles. It’s hard to believe that he is still a teenager.

“Don’t worry. Leo will give him hell.” Ed says in a firm voice. It sounds like he is reassuring himself more than Stiles. 

Just like Ed said, Leo is giving Jay a hard fight. Leo swings that Axe in every direction, moving so fast that it is fast that you can barely see the outline of Leo’s body, and he is strong. There was a huge shock wave the first time the axe and Jay fist collided. 

The fierce battle has been going for almost five minutes with the two of them pushing for an advantage without a success. Until, Leo hits the ground near Jay which sends shards of rock at the were-bear body and face. Jay covers his face and that was what Leo needed.

With a lightning fast move, Leo swings his axe and hits Jay’s side really hard. The powerful strike sends the were-bear flying out of the arena into the protective shield that protects the crowds from the magic and everything else that leaves the arena.

The crowds goes wild and starts to call out Leo’s name. Leo is breathing hard from the battle. He walks toward us and has a pleased grin on his face. Ed was tense ever since Leo broke the sword’s seal and he is finally relaxed.

Leo gets closer to our side when Ed yells out at him. “Leo, watch out.” Leo turns around to see a pillar of flame coming right at him. He raises his arms to protect himself. Out of nowhere Stiles teleports to Leo side and cover his body with his.

The fire hits it mark and the flame swallows them up completely. I hear Ed screaming Leo’s name. His scream changes into more animalistic mid way. I feel the dread before I turn around to see Ed’s wings already sprouted out and golden scales are appearing all over his body.

_Shit. The idiot completely lost it. He lost control of his dragon. We are screwed._

 

 


End file.
